Flor de Lótus
by Bia Braz
Summary: Edward, um agente da narcóticos obcecado por seu trabalho, vê em Bella a oportunidade chave para o fechamento de um caso.O que acontecerá quando ele perceber que a vida cheia de flores que ela lhe mostra é muito mais atrativa do a sede por Justiça?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

A depressão tomou totalmente Edward depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Sentia-se zonzo, sua têmpora latejava insistentemente devido à noite mal dormida e ao excesso de álcool que colocou em seu organismo na noite passada. Segurando um copo d'água, pôs um analgésico na boca, engoliu e caminhou descalço até sua sala, vestido somente com uma calça de moletom. Sentia-se estranho em sua própria casa. Era como se a presença dela estivesse impregnada em todos os cantos. Sentou-se no sofá, olhou por segundos intermináveis o quadro que ela pintou, lembrando-se automaticamente do momento em que aconteceu, em seguida avistou sobre a mesinha de centro o jornal que comprou no dia anterior. Inevitavelmente, a notícia na página principal foi o que primeiro lhe chamou a atenção.

_Sucessivos acontecimentos deixam a Divisão de Narcóticos de Los Angeles em completo caos. Crimes como facilitação de contrabando, extorsão, abuso de autoridade e corrupção, foram denunciados pelo Ministério Público no fim da semana passada. _

_Para o Juiz Carlisle Cullen, pai do tenente Edward, Agente Especial envolvido diretamente nas acusações, será difícil encontrar provas cabais contra seu filho, pois o flagrante tratou-se de prova forjada, logo não poderá ser anexada à denúncia. Ressaltou que a única acusação incapaz de refutação em todo esse escândalo é a de corrupção de menor, mas uma vez que o fato é totalmente desvinculado de sua atividade policial, e como, além disso, ele assume a culpa e pretende reparar o erro, o caso não deverá ser levado à Corte Criminal Especial, sendo no caso desclassificado para a Justiça Comum. _

_É sabido que, como pai, o juiz Cullen tem nulidade absoluta para analisar o caso, por isso ele deixa claro que quem revisará a denuncia será seu colega. Ao fim, pondera que colabora com esta entrevista como familiar, não como juiz, e deixa claro que sua colocação deverá ser desvinculada dos autos, ainda que tenha convicção de não haver indícios— a não ser provas ilícitas—, que liguem seu filho aos fatos._

_Históricos mostram que este tipo de escândalo requer uma intervenção federal, portanto, todos os agentes, por precaução, foram afastados de seus cargos. Há, no entanto, expedientes que não podem ser obstruídos, por isso, agentes de San Diego chegam hoje para dar andamento à rotina sem prejudicar o contingente atendido pela DEA de Los Angeles._

Após ler, olhou mais uma vez para o celular, apertou send uma vez e a foto de Bella apareceu. Debateu-se, em completo conflito, se ligava ou não, algo que ele fazia há semanas por não ter coragem suficiente de enfrentar a garota voluntariosa. Por fim, com um suspiro, juntou toda a força de ânimo que tinha e apertou outra vez a tecla verde. Foram suficientes só dois toques para que ela atendesse.

**Amanhã eu posto o primeiro capítulo**

**Leiam as outras duas estórias que já estão terminadas.**

**Dupla personalidade e Entre o Amor e o Poder**

**Bia Braz**

**Notas.**

A estória não será longa. Pelo menos, é o que eu pretendo.

Vocês devem ter se perguntado por que um nome tão _docinho _em uma estória que terá como realidade o mundo policial... As respostas serão dadas conforme vocês forem lendo.

Pretendo postar com o espaço de 15 a 20 dias. Eu já expliquei o porquê. É que além de escrever, eu tb leio e preciso desse tempo para me situar

Meus capítulos não serão grande. Eu pretendo que não seja.

E por último. Não pulem as partes policiais. Elas são importantes na estória.

Bjus

Espero que a gente se divirta por aqui.

**A quem interessar:**

**Sobre a lei Californiana quanto a sexo com menores.**

Caso um maior de 21 anos tenha relações sexuais, ainda que, consentidas com um menor, ele terá que pagar uma multa de 25 mil dólares e cumprir uma pena de até 4 anos.

Funcionários públicos da educação, agentes de policia e do Judiciário pode ter a pena aumentada.


	2. Capítulo 1 Investigações

Capítulo 01- Investigações

_Quando sua realidade muda, seus sonhos não precisam mudar._

A sala de reuniões do Departamento Antidrogas do Governo Americano — DEA, em Las Vegas, mantinha um clima tenso na reunião pós-operação. O chefe da divisão andava de um lado ao outro com um pacote na mão, descontente pela inaptidão do último trabalho. Depois de longos e exaustivos dias de investigação que envolvia a quebra do narcotráfico, com o flagrante iminente, inexplicavelmente os planos não lograram êxito. Os preparativos foram seguidos à risca, representantes de todas as equipes convocadas. Uma operação tática com ações pontuais e cirúrgicas, onde as pistas recebidas por informantes foram juntadas e decodificadas, direcionando-os a ocupar pontos estratégicos no local onde ocorreria a negociação e distribuição de um grande carregamento de cocaína. Entretanto, a operação foi um fiasco. Tudo que encontraram ao tentar flagrar a organização criminosa foram _bolos_. Bolos de laranja.

Isso era frustrante.

Todos os subordinados, agentes da Inteligência e agentes Especiais, encontravam-se encolhidos na cadeira, temerosos, pois quando se tratava daquele caso específico o chefe ficava irreconhecível. O normal e imparcial Edward transformava-se desproporcionalmente. A ansiedade e frustração eram claras em seu semblante.

"Não é possível que esses longos meses de investigação acabaram em _bolos._" Esfregou a testa, inconformado. "Os senhores sabem muito bem o que esse caso significa." Suspirou, internamente deparando-se com o cunho pessoal que o caso implicava. No entanto, não era sensato deixar que seus colegas suspeitassem seus motivos. "Significa acertar a ponta da pirâmide distribuidora, tirar as drogas das ruas, livrar adolescentes de vícios, diminuir a violência." Disse meramente retórico, enquanto gesticulava com as mãos no ar.

Do outro lado da sala, três integrantes da equipe Alfa, já cansados de duas noites mal dormidas pelo apoio dado à central de comunicação, cochichavam entre si, um deles pondo em questionamento os motivos do chefe.

"Os dois devem ter um caso mal resolvido." Michael comentou baixinho com Stephan, recebendo de Erick uma cotovelada de censura na costela. Michael continuou divertido. "Penso que tiveram um caso passional e o tenente foi traído. O tenente não tem jeito que gosta de mulher. Ninguém nunca o vê com nenhuma." Ironizou Michael.

"Posso saber o assunto que as moças tricotam?" O chefe perguntou austero, com os braços cruzados no peito, exalando sua insatisfação e mau humor.

Erick se adiantou, tentando desviar o foco. "Chefe, o senhor teria um tempo só com a minha equipe?" Pediu baixinho, o chefe estudou-o um tempo e logo imaginou que podia se tratar de informação obtida ilegalmente pela equipe de inteligência, portanto o restante das equipes não deveria estar presente.

"Os senhores estão dispensados. Só a equipe Alfa comigo." Avisou, os agentes despediram-se e deixaram a sala. Em seguida o chefe olhou ansioso para o oriental, esperando-o desenvolver.

Erick começou. "Eu consegui pegar algo em uma gravação que devia ser considerado." Explicou um pouco inseguro com o modo como a informação seria recepcionada. O chefe costumava ser caxias quando se tratava de informações obtidas ilicitamente. "É um telefonema de uma das _meninas de Emmett _lhe pedindo alguns itens." Pegou a gravação em sua mochila e entregou-a ao chefe. Edward recebeu o chip curioso e deu um meio sorriso para Erick, o novinho mais perspicaz da equipe Alfa, e seu amigo.

"Vejamos." Sentou-se em frente a um computador e ligou as caixas de som da sala de reunião. O som da conversa eclodiu no ambiente.

"... _**Florzinha, eu já disse para não ligar para mim desse telefone**_**.**"

Edward fechou a mão em punho ao ouvir a voz de Emmett. Imediatamente lembrou-se de como ele gostava de chamar as pessoas em volta de nomes de flores. Inclusive, chamava Rosalie de Rosa, sua mãe, Elizabeth, de Líria, sempre com ar galanteador que conquistava todos à volta.

"_**Eu precisava de alguns itens. Mas se você quiser, eu mesma posso ir a um mercado no centro.**_" Uma voz sussurrada se pronunciou. Era uma mistura de voz infantil, manhosa e terna. "_**Perto da casa do Daniel tem um mercado grande. Ele pode ir comigo**_**.**" Propôs animadamente.

"_**Não. Você sabe que eu não quero que vá para aqueles lados. O que você precisa?**_"

"_**Açúcar, farinha de trigo especial. Acho que uns cinco quilos de cada. Também preciso de maçãs, embalagens.**_"

No mesmo instante que Edward ouviu isso encarou Erick e cerrou os olhos. Todos na sala conseguiram ler o que Edward pensava, pois açúcar e farinha de trigo é uma gíria no submundo que se refere à cocaína. Com ânimo no rosto, inclinou e continuou ouvindo atentamente. "_**Também quero um pouco de fermento.**_"__

Excitado, Edward fechou os olhos e deu um murro no ar, certo de que dessa vez estavam no caminho certo. Se alguém de dentro da casa do bioquímico ligou pedindo o que parecia ser solvente, é porque a droga era modificada dentro de sua própria propriedade.

"_**Só isso**_**?**" A voz de Emmett foi brincalhona.

"_**Não.**_" Ela sorriu em resposta. "_**Por isso eu queria ir. Tem muita coisa para comprar. Mas vou fazer a lista e te mandar por mensagem.**_"

"_**Tudo bem. Mais alguma coisa?**_"

"_**Lice manda um beijo.**_"__Disse mais baixo. "_**Ela tá com saudade.**_"

"_**Fala para ela não fazer esse drama. Eu estive o dia todo aí.**_"__Retrucou brincalhão.

"_**Mas você não entrou em casa. Foi como se não estivesse aqui.**_" Reclamou, carinhosamente.

"_**Vou tentar passar aí quando vocês estiverem acordadas.**_"

"_**Emm...**_"

"_**Hmmm.**_"

"_**Eu também estou com saudade de passar um tempo com você.**_" A voz saiu num fio. Emmett suspirou audivelmente.

"_**Eu também sinto, mas eu preciso trabalhar. Prometo que nesse fim de semana levo vocês em uma matinê para dançar**_." Disse parecendo apressado em encerrar a conversa.

"_**Emm, não queremos ir a uma matinê.**_" Negou manhosa. "_**Queremos dançar em lugar de gente grande**_**.**"

"_**Quando vocês forem gente grande pode ser que eu leve. Em primeiro lugar, vocês nem podem entrar em uma casa de festa**_**.**"

"_**Na boite que você é sócio, a gente pode**_**.**" Sugeriu matreiramente, completamente ardilosa.

"_**Flor...**_" Emmett censurou sua tentativa de manobra, impaciente.

"_**Tá, Emm**_**.**" Deu um muxoxo. "_**Eu já cresci. É injusto. Para um monte de coisa eu tenho que ser adulta e para sair para dançar não posso.**_" Reclamou.

Os homens da sala ouviam atentos à conversa. Eles já investigavam há alguns dias a movimentação externa da casa de Emmett e sempre viam saindo de lá, vez ou outra, um Porshe amarelo, ou um Lótus Lilás. Dentro deles saíam duas meninas, mas os vidros espelhados e óculos de sol os impediam ver seus rostos. Elas paravam sempre no High School Beverly Hills e Beverly Hills Junior. Os agentes imaginavam que elas tinham entre quatorze e dezessete anos. O que os boatos diziam era que essas eram as _meninas de Emmett_. Edward não tinha dúvidas de que, além de todas as suspeitas, Emmett também fosse um pedófilo. Lembrava que quando Emmett começou a ficar com Rosalie ela não tinha quatorze anos completos.

"_**Tudo bem. Quinta-feira eu vou pedir que Rilley leve você e Alice. Mas vocês só ficarão até uma da manhã**_**.**" Condicionou aparentemente insatisfeito.

"_**Obrigada Emm**_!" Podia-se ouvir sons de palmas e de pulos do outro lado da linha.

"_**Mas e o Peter**_**?**" Emmett lembrou preocupado.

"_**Eu o deixo com Esme. Ele não vai sentir minha falta. Coloco-o para dormir antes**_." Disse com a voz implorativa.

"_**Como ele está**_**?**" Perguntou notoriamente contrito.

"_**Também sente sua falta... Hoje ele disse mamã. Fiquei tão feliz." **_Ela disse maravilhada.

"_**Dá um beijo nele por mim. E quanto às coisas que pediu, mandarei comprar e entregar aí**_**.**"

"_**Ok. Te amo**_**.**" Ela disse naturalmente.

Ele pareceu embaraçado, pois pausou um tempo antes de responder. "_**Eu também te amo**_**.**"

E desligaram.

"Uh, que romântico." O chefe ironizou com um ofego sufocado, querendo com o ato quebrar o clima. Foi como se visse Emmett anos atrás conversando com Rosalie.

"Os Brutus também amam." Michael recitou uma frase conhecida, despertando automaticamente sorrisos.

"Bom, Erick, ótimo trabalho ter guardado essa gravação. Tudo indica que as garotas sabem do esquema. Pelo jeito, além de _companhias _do Emmett, elas ajudam a manipular e embalar as drogas." Disse enquanto andava pela sala, tentando parecer despreocupado. "Agora tínhamos que ter um jeito de investigar lá dentro." Sugeriu um pouco desanimado. Sabia que isso era algo irrealizável por meios convencionais. Emmett tinha as costas largas demais.

"Não conseguiremos autorização na Justiça." Erick lembrou. "Até essas fitas foram gravadas sem autorização." Disse referindo-se a todas as dificuldades que tinham ao investigar esse caso específico. Todas as provas obtidas com a operação eram recheadas de labirintos. Nada provava a participação de Emmett, que aparecia e sumia de cenas incriminadoras isentando-se sempre de qualquer acusação. "No entanto, poderíamos nos infiltrar no mundo delas para ganhar confiança." Instilou distraidamente, enquanto estudava suas anotações, deixando por um instante que o chefe digerisse o que ele sugeria.

"Como?" Edward finalmente perguntou e virou-se para seu amigo, instigando-o com o olhar a falar.

"Algum de nós poderia virar amigo delas." Complementou um pouco inseguro. Sugerir era fácil, mas não sabia como materializar sua idéia.

Edward olhou de esguelha para Michael e para o próprio Erick, imediatamente conjecturando a possibilidade deles se passarem por garotos mais novos. Seria fácil. Michael era recém formado. Tinha pouco mais de vinte e dois anos. Já Erick, tinha vinte e três, no entanto, por vestir-se com roupas desprendidas e tênis All Star, aparentava ter menos.

"Ok. Michael e Erick amanhã na Sky." Edward ordenou firmemente. "Eu e o restante da equipe daremos cobertura. Estaremos por perto."

"Mas chefe..." Erick retorquiu, exasperado. Ele não costumava fazer serviço de rua, no entanto, era a melhor opção naquele instante. Os antigões da equipe não poderiam se infiltrar no mundo delas sem levantar suspeitas.

"Sem _mas_." Levantou a mão no ar, interrompendo-o de se contrapor. "A idéia foi sua." Disse definitivamente, depois se sentou sobre a mesa, com olhar obscuro. "Bom, a abordagem não será nada chocante. Quero somente aproximação e conversa casual." Disse e olhou sério para Erick. Ele era seu mais recente e talvez único amigo, filho da ex-namorada de seu pai, o juiz Cullen, da Suprema Corte da Califórnia. Confiava nele. Sabia que ele se aplicaria ao máximo. Erick tinha funções específicas de especialista em suporte logístico, além de ter altas habilidades em desvendar intrincadas linguagens de comunicação. No entanto, como agente da Narcóticos, seu trabalho mais importante foi ficar atrás de um computador ou em salas de varreduras de escutas. E um agente deveria estar preparado para todas as tarefas. Agora o chefe lhe dava uma oportunidade de operacionalidade, entrar num caso diretamente. Isso era o que qualquer agente novinho aspirava.

"Só de pensar nessas ninfetas já estou excitado. Daria tudo para cheirar as calcinhas delas." Michael comentou baixinho com Stephan, que o censurou com o olhar depois balbuciou: _pervertido tarado_.

"Então descansem hoje." O tenente completou sem ter ouvido o comentário obsceno de Michael. "Amanhã venham prontos para virarmos a noite." O chefe deu por encerrado o assunto e saiu da sala, deixando lá os cinco integrantes da equipe Alfa.

Sexta-feira, nove da manhã, todos os agentes encontravam-se em suas salas, entretidos em discussões com suas equipes, debatendo entre si métodos de transporte, áreas de risco, pesquisas sobre cultivo de drogas, protagonistas de distribuições de entorpecentes. Já o chefe da Divisão, traçava planos metodicamente sobre a disposição de suas equipes nas diversas investigações que levariam o fim de semana inteiro, enquanto isso ouvia pela quarta vez a gravação com a conversa de Emmett, tentando nesse tempo decifrar prováveis mensagens subliminares que ele exageradamente supunha que tinha. Todavia, seu sossego foi interrompido pela presença da psicóloga Rachel, que adentrou a sala e caminhou em direção à mesa em que ele se inclinava.

"Edward, preciso falar com você." Avisou e encostou-se ao seu lado.

"Assim que eu tiver um tempo marcarei uma consulta." Disse distraído, sem tirar os olhos do papel.

"Não estou falando como sua psicóloga, você sabe. Além disso, depois que saímos você nunca mais compareceu às consultas." Cobrou sem jeito. "Não acho que o que temos para conversar possa ser no consultório."

Ele finalmente levantou o olhar e olhou-a. Tão bonita. Ruiva, de cabelos cacheados e corpo exuberante. Todavia, nunca daria certo.

"Acho que a resposta que você precisa sempre esteve clara." Suspirou cansado, depois voltou a rabiscar o seu papel. Não queria magoá-la, só queria tirar-lhe as esperanças.

"Eu quero cuidar de você." Inclinou-se e pôs as duas mãos na mesa. "Quero cuidar de seu sono todos os dias." Disse carinhosamente. Ele tirou os olhos do papel e encarou-a cético por ela tocar nesse assunto tão delicado, principalmente por ela só saber disso por ele ter revelado como paciente seus problemas com sono. Ela continuou, ignorando seu olhar de censura. "O que há de errado comigo?"

"A questão não é você." Explicou embaraçado. Já não se envolvia com ninguém justamente para não ter esse tipo de conversa.

Ela tocou o seu rosto e o acariciou. "Só precisamos de uma chance. Eu amo você, você sabe disso. Mas não posso ser só sua amiga ou sua psicóloga quando eu gostaria de ter você na minha cama todos os dias."

Ele buscou paciência onde não tinha, reclamando internamento por sempre que algo se tornava rotineiro e cômodo em sua vida viesse as exigências. Antes, ele imaginava que por Rachel ser uma mulher mais velha que ele pelo menos sete anos e, supostamente, madura, não houvesse cobranças. No entanto, estava no mesmo ciclo vicioso. Depois de um ou dois meses com algumas saídas casuais, elas sempre cobravam.

"Eu não irei mais aparecer." Revelou, chateado por fazer isso mais uma vez ao longo de anos. Rachel era uma boa mulher. Sentia-se um crápula por fazer isso. Pensou que podia protelar até que ela percebesse seu desinteresse, ou talvez que pudesse esperar o fim de semana cheio de trabalhos passar, para então no domingo almoçar com ela calmamente e revelar que não estava pronto, como nunca esteve. No entanto, achou melhor aproveitar o ensejo. Não gostava de vê-la sofrer expectativas. Ela foi sua amiga, ouviu muito dele, mas no momento em que ela o seduziu, transou com ela uma vez por vulnerabilidade, desde então passou a ser por obrigação, por não saber como sair, embora não soubesse como levar isso adiante. "Eu não consigo, você sabe." Explicou gentilmente, tentando em seguida impedir sua mão de acariciar seu rosto.

Com um suspiro, ela levou a mão dele à sua boca e beijou-a, conformada. Ela já sabia que essa era sua posição. Conhecia-o demais. Ele não podia ser um homem completo. Não com tanta amargura que carregava. "Estou aqui para você, Edward." Disse e se levantou. "Se precisar de algo, estarei aqui." Deu as costas e saiu.

_ ¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)_

Bella vestia uma saia de pregas preta com detalhes rosa, uma blusa branca de botões e uma bota rosa. Alice vestia um vestido curto vermelho, tomara-que-caia e uma bota da mesma cor. Ambas usavam cabelos artificiais com o intuito de dissimular ou esconder suas identidades. Bella sentia-se bonita com a cabeleira loura e cheia de cachos que escolheu. Já Alice, em todo o tempo olhava no espelho e retocava o batom vermelho, falando a qualquer instante sobre garotos, enquanto admirava seu cabelo artificial ruivo. Estavam excitadas por finalmente conseguir sair como adolescentes normais e, quanto mais o motorista se aproximava da rua Spring, mais davam pulinhos no banco.

"Rilley, você vai nos dar um tempinho para paquerarmos, não vai?" Foi Alice que perguntou. Ele não respondeu, mas olhou-a pelo retrovisor de um modo que ela já sabia a resposta sem que proferisse. Ele era baba-ovo demais, certinho demais, isso era irritante. Bella sorriu, sabendo que agora começaria uma briga. "Merda." Alice resmungou de braços cruzados.

"Alice! Meninas não falam esse nome." Bella reclamou com um belisco brincalhão em sua cintura. Fez isso porque sabia que a pequena temperamental já estava irritada.

Alice pôs no rosto uma máscara provocadora e mordeu os lábios, encarando Rilley pelo espelho. "Você até poderia ser o prato do meu dia, se fosse legal." Disse ironicamente.

"Quem disse que eu quero ser _o prato do seu dia?"_ Rilley retrucou com escárnio.

"Você não me deixou completar." Disse e deu uma umedecida no lábio superior, sedutoramente. "Poderia ser o prato do dia, mas é velho demais para mim. Qual a sua idade? 30? 35?" Zombou, fingindo calcular. "O único homem mais velho que eu tenho as caras de degustar é Emmett, só porque ele tem a idade que tem, mas a alma é jovem. Já você, é um homem velho com alma de idoso. E quem gosta de velho é museu." Provocou sorrindo para o retrovisor.

Ele encarou-a. "Você é uma fedelha que mal saiu das fraldas!"

"Você é um velho." Repetiu teimosamente, cruzou os braços e olhou para a rua pela janela. Bella sorria disfarçadamente ao seu lado.

"Alice, você sabe muito bem que eu tenho 27 anos."

"É um velho. Vecchio. Idoso. Cheira a mofo!" Provocou. Rilley girou o volante, puxou o freio de mão e freou bruscamente, já em frente a Disco Club. Ela assustou com o _drifting_, mas não desistiu de implicar. "Tão velho que nenhuma gatinha como nós olharia para você." Rematou cheia de birra e ele encarou-a.

"Alice e Bella, desçam porque às 00h53 eu as pego exatamente aqui." Disse impaciente, sem ao menos descer para abrir a portas para elas. "Eu estou pouco me lixando para o que vocês vão fazer ou não. Estejam aqui esse horário e ponto."

Alice desceu empolgada com o resultado da provocação. Já Bella, desceu preocupada com o que aconteceria a seguir. Ela sempre tinha que ser o lado mais sensato.

"E Emmett, Rilley?" Inclinou-se sobre a porta. "Se ele souber que nos deixou aqui vai te esfolar."

"Vocês não falam. Eu não falo. Tô cansado de ser certinho e só agüentar encheção de saco dessa pirralha."

"Ok." Bella sorriu. "Até mais tarde." E caminharam de mãos dadas até a porta lateral da casa, entregando logo que chegaram os convites Vips. Sem que percebessem, eram seguidas por três homens que ao notar a placa do carro, deduziram serem elas _as meninas de Emmett._

O barulho no local era ensurdecedor. Encantadas com o lugar, elas pularam quando o DJ tocou Kate Perry, jogaram as mãos para cima, gritaram e dançaram, sendo observadas à distância por dois dos rapazes que as seguiram desde que entraram no recinto.

Após um tempo perscrutando o local, os rapazes receberam um aceno do terceiro homem, o chefe, e sentiram-se permitidos a aproximar-se. Do segundo andar, com a gravata afrouxada e uma coca na mão, o tenente analisava minuciosamente todos os lados, além de dar cobertura visual para seus agentes.

O chefe era um homem atraente. Muito mais quando se vestia despojado como estava, longe da austeridade do seu dia a dia, somente com a blusa branca dobrada em três quartos e dois botões abertos, isso além de seu cabelo liso, penteado de lado. Sua presença nunca passaria despercebida. Ele exalava seriedade e mistério. Não foi nem uma nem duas rejeições gentis que teve que dar no tempo que estava ali.

Embora seu objetivo fosse vistoriar a efetividade da operação, gostava de mulheres requintadas. Era exigente com o nível intelectual de suas companhias, por isso não era promissor desenvolver algum tipo de relacionamento ali, local que ao seu olhar clínico só tinha mulheres fúteis.

A presença dos seus homens próxima às meninas no andar de baixo chamou-lhe a atenção. Rapidamente observou que elas mais pareciam crianças. Pequenas, com corpinho miúdo, obviamente perceptível a quem quisesse ver a idade que tinham, já que eram bem diferentes das demais mulheres.

Uma das garotas sorriu para os rapazes, a outra, ao olhar um segundo para o mezanino, preferiu ignorá-los e continuar dançando. Algum tempo depois, viu a de cabelos ruivos puxar o braço da de cabelos louros e reclamar algo. A de cabelos louros balançou em negativa a cabeça e saiu. Não seria fácil, pensou o chefe. Elas amam Emmett, isso ficou claro na escuta telefônica. Não deixarão estranhos aproximar-se delas.

Bella seguiu para o banheiro irritada com Alice. Não gostava dessas situações que ela permitia, até porque tinha medo do que isso acarretaria. Certamente, Emmett não lhes permitiria mais sair sozinha se soubesse que estavam aprontando. Não gostava que armassem nada para ela, como por exemplo, Alice querer ficar com o _japinha_ e pedir que ela desse atençãopara o lourinho. Era sensata, amava Emmett e não iria trair sua confiança. Se ele pediu que se comportassem e que não confiassem em ninguém, era isso que iria fazer, por isso girou sobre seus pés, deixou Alice só e dirigiu-se apressada ao banheiro.

Edward observou-a, notando que um de seus agentes a seguiu. Preocupado, desceu as escadas rápido atrás de Michael rumo ao corredor do banheiro feminino. Encontrou-o parado, sem nenhuma cerimônia, em frente à porta onde dezenas de garotas transitavam.

"O que diabos está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou logo que se pôs ao lado dele.

"Estou esperando a ninfeta." Explicou como óbvio. "Erick já está passando a lábia na outra." Disse com um risinho zombador.

"Eu vi um homem as observando. Devem ter lacaios dele por todos os lados." Edward disse e tocou o seu braço para tirá-lo de lá, no entanto sua atitude foi interrompida pela voz que soou próxima.

"Oi... Você veio atrás de mim." Soou mais como acusação. Michael ficou inicialmente sem palavras por ela ter dito isso tão naturalmente. Imediatamente Edward notou que era a mesma voz sussurrada que ouviu várias vezes no dia anterior e nessa manhã. Automaticamente, ele afrouxou o aperto e disfarçou, olhando a seguir para um quadro na parede. "Não gosto de me sentir perseguida." A garota disse e deu um meio sorriso brincalhão.

Ela não notou Edward, mas fitou Michael em expectativa, que começou a se explicar embaraçado diante do olhar da garota e da proximidade do chefe.

"Er, espero que não tenha ficado irritada. Eu queria dar um espaço para meu colega e sua amiga, e como você veio para esse lado eu pensei que podia te ver por aqui." Disse meio sem jeito. Edward gostou da saída do seu subordinado e continuou observando o quadro como se nem estivesse ali. "Eu queria muito te conhecer. Você é muito bonita." Completou, agora mais seguro. O chefe rolou os olhos ao ouvir a cantada clichê.

"A primeira coisa que precisa saber é que só vamos conversar." A garota disse voluntariosa. "Depois, precisa saber que não bebo nada que me dão em festas, não fumo e não vou sair daqui com você para lugar algum. Além disso, saiba que eu tenho 16 anos. Se não tiver interessado em conversar com uma adolescente, sai fora logo." Disse disparado, o que fez Edward torcer os lábios, quase sorrindo. Michael ficou em choque e sem palavras. Ela continuou. "Qual sua idade?" Perguntou e o olhou da cabeça aos pés, mudando imediatamente o tom de voz.

"Dezoito." Michael mentiu rapidamente. O chefe gostou de seu desempenho.

"Ah, legal. Você já se formou no colegial?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas e bateu o pezinho.

"Sim." Respondeu de imediato.

"Onde você estudou?" Continuou com as perguntas. Edward ouvia o interrogatório estupefato com a garota. Ela era intimidadora. Michael parecia estar em uma inquisição.

"Estudei em Nevada."

"Vem muito a essas festas?" Quis saber, ainda batendo os pés na frente, agora analisando detalhadamente os olhos do rapaz. Tinha algo nele que não que inspirava confiança.

"Er, sim." Respondeu sentindo-se desconfortável por ter o chefe tão próximo avaliando sua performance, afinal, era a primeira vez que entrava em uma investigação. Edward, de costas para Bella, fez um gesto com a mão para que Michael desenvolvesse, que continuasse ganhando a confiança dela, que conversasse. Ele atendeu. "E você? Seus pais deixam você vir, mesmo sendo tão nova?"

Ela sorriu e relaxou um pouco. "Essa é a primeira vez que eu venho. Um amigo da família nos trouxe sob _seus cuidados_." Gracejou e rolou os olhos. "Ele falou que ia nos deixar à vontade, mas quando estava lá na pista o vi nos observando de longe. Ele é certinho demais para nos deixar só." Explicou como se conhecesse Michael há tempos.

"Você está no segundo ano da escola secundária, não?" Michael inferiu, ao calcular sua idade e associar ao ano escolar. Imaginava que esse era o tipo de assunto que adolescentes conversavam: idade, escola, onde moram e, por último, se tinham namorados. Essa era a conversa bem típica de adolescente que se lembrava.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, pela primeira vez na noite relutante em responder.

"Não. Estou atrasada dois anos. Ainda estou no 8th Grade*, último ano do Junior." Explicou baixo.

_*Aqui no Brasil eu considero como a 7ª série, já que lá a escola secundária são 4 anos_.

Edward olhou-a de canto e notou que ela parecia chateada com a informação. Instantaneamente, deduziu que Emmett além de escravizar sexualmente suas garotas, atrasava seus estudos, proibia-as de conversar com desconhecidos, isso além de impedi-las de sair. Como ele podia descer seu nível de marginalidade a tanto? Isso era corrupção de menor e restrição de direitos, pontuou.

Observando-a de esguelha, notou seus grandes olhos verdes enfeitados por longos cílios escuros, em uma maquiagem sutil e delicada. Viu que seus cabelos eram longos e cheios de cachos e, entrementes, associou-os aos cabelos de Rosalie. Também percebeu que dela exalava um perfume adolescente. Porém o que era bizarro e o deixou confuso é que era a mesma fragrância que Rosalie usava; uma mistura de chicletes tutti-frutti com flores. Transtornado com as lembranças, cerrou os olhos e pensou: será que Emmett faz com que ela use o mesmo perfume de Rosalie? Isso é doentio!

Ainda avaliando-a abertamente, lembrou-se de quem se tratava: uma criança com sua inocência usurpada. Ela não parecia tão miúda como quando a olhou do andar de cima. Não tinha o corpo tão infantil, mesmo assim, ainda era uma menina.

"Por que atrasou dois anos?" Michael perguntou, interrompendo sua distração. "Reprovou?"

"Não completamente. Um ano eu reprovei por falta, o outro eu parei no início do ano. Mas mudando de assunto, onde você mora?"

"Aqui em Los Angeles mesmo. Em um apartamento."

"Ah, então você não faz parte desses riquinhos mimados de Beverly Hills." Comentou e balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se automaticamente que não deveria generalizar. Michael riu do comentário. Ela nem cogitou consertar o teor pejorativo. "Gostei de conversar com você." Disse e apertou brincalhona a bochecha dele. "Agora que você me conheceu vou voltar a dançar." Disse naturalmente e, no instante seguinte, deu as costas. O chefe imediatamente fez um gesto para que Michael a seguisse.

"Não vai nem pegar meu telefone?" Perguntou e segurou o ombro dela amistosamente. Antes de responder, ela viu a figura de Rilley os observando a alguns metros de distância, encarou Michael com olhar impugnativo, depois abaixou o olhar para seu braço, alertando-o com o gesto que ele avançou limites.

"Não. Eu não vou te ligar." Disse seguramente, um pouco temerosa por Michael.

Nesse instante, Edward tirou os olhos do quadro, moveu um pouco o rosto e olhou-a de frente, notando ao olhá-la que ela mudou completamente o humor. Seus olhos se encontraram, ela segurou o olhar curiosamente nele, depois, com um ato brusco, tirou a mão de Michael do seu ombro e fitou novamente o fim do corredor.

"Eu fiz algo errado?" Michael perguntou ao notar o gesto hostil. Edward acompanhou de viés o olhar dela, notou o que ela via, depois disfarçou, fez um gesto com a mão para Michael, e caminhou em direção contrária a Rilley.

"Não. Er, a gente se vê por aí." Torceu os lábios, chateada, depois caminhou rapidamente para o lugar onde Alice estava.

Alice dançava e conversava com Erick espontaneamente. Bella ficou próxima a ela e dançou, ainda notando Rilley à distância. O chefe a observou curiosamente todo o tempo que dançava, conjecturando nesse tempo todas as hipóteses possíveis de ligação que elas poderiam ter com Emmett, idéias essas que lhe causavam asco. Para ele, a relação deles era cheia de lacunas. Além de ser uma das _meninas dele_, ela o temia muito, pois ao ver seu capanga próximo no corredor esquivou-se completamente.

Na hora combinada, Bella chamou Alice e saíram para encontrar Rilley. Após vê-las sair, Erick seguiu animado para o estacionamento pago e lá encontrou o chefe e o resto da equipe.

"Ela ficou com o meu telefone, chefe." Avisou com um sorriso de um canto ao outro. "A garota é chapa quente."

O chefe rolou os olhos e lhe deu um sorriso satisfeito. "Isso é trabalho, Erick. Não se anime." Lembrou também cheio de expectativas.

"Eu sei. Um trabalho melhor que ficar ouvindo escutas." Completou com uma piscada.

Michael, do outro lado, olhou Erick de canto de olho, com ciúme e inveja inundando sua racionalidade, e fez uma careta de desdém. Enquanto ele não conseguiu nada, a não ser uma conversa atenciosa, Erick conseguiu dançar, sorrir, até mesmo o telefone, isso além de um sorriso incentivador do chefe. Tudo devia estar contra ele, pensou. Erick não passava de um puxa-saco de merda, resmungou mentalmente, depois deu as costas e caminhou rumo a Stephan, que tinha ficado de apoio à distância.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2 Recuperação

**Capítulo 02. Recuperação**

_Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim._

Três dias se passaram desde que Erick deixou seu telefone com Alice. Em nenhum momento ela ligou. O que trouxe certa ansiedade para os envolvidos diretamente, embora para Michael o sentimento fosse outro: agouro.

Devido ao excesso de outros casos, alguns prioritários para agência, o chefe ficou completamente envolvido, esquecendo assim a atenção especial que dava a esse caso específico. Os dias correram normais. Sua vida seria facilmente arquitetada se não fosse os traumas passados que ainda arruinavam o seu sono diariamente.

Mais uma noite rolava na cama, suando frio, com as mãos fechadas em punho e lençóis presos em seus dedos. Em seu sonho via um espelho d'água com várias flores à mercê enfeitando em diversas cores a superfície. Via-se ajoelhado na borda, procurando na água seu próprio reflexo no intervalo entre uma flor e outra. Mas com um ofego, percebeu algo emergir lentamente na água, algo que sempre emergia em seus sonhos. Seu corpo começou a tremer na cama, ele se debatia ao tentar se libertar do sonho, mas a lembrança trazida de volta era mais forte. Ela o prendia, o atormentava, fazendo seu coração saltar freneticamente no peito. O suor descia frio por seu corpo, ele queria gritar por ajuda, para que a tirassem de lá, mas tudo que ele conseguia sentir era o ar lhe sufocando. Em debate entre o sonho e a realidade, o grito saiu mais forte e o som de seu próprio horror lhe acordou. O choro estava em sua garganta. Levantou, agarrou os cabelos e sentiu as lágrimas inundar sua face.

Sem conseguir dormir novamente, o dia amanheceu, tomou um banho demorado e vestiu seu alinhado terno. Hoje sua agenda estava cheia. Ele teria que acompanhar a investigação das equipes que atuavam nas docas, ouvir o relatório da equipe que trabalha na fronteira, a qual monitora o cartel de Tijuana, depois conversar um tempo com Erick sobre as últimas escutas.

Por diversas horas no dia quis sucumbir à depressão ao lembrar-se do sonho, pois havia um tempo em que não os tinha tão graficamente, aliás, há tempos não dormia tempo suficiente para sonhar. Pensou, por um instante, em finalmente contar a Rachel o que tanto o atormentava que mudava completamente seu humor, ou que o impedia de dormir, no sentido literal, com alguém. No entanto, suspirou, lembrou da última conversa que teve com sua colega e instantaneamente desistiu. Conformou-se que depois de seis anos de sonhos repetidos aprendeu a viver com isso, ou pelo menos deveria aprender.

Ao fim da tarde, exausto, passou duas horas ouvindo com Erick algumas gravações. Não havia nada novo no que para ele era seu caso principal. Tudo que ele ouviu nas conversas foram palavras de carinho entre Emmett e suas meninas, portanto a frustração logo o atingiu.

Mais dias se passaram, exatamente uma semana, e com os dias, seguiram-se rotinas estressantes. Quarta-feira, para aumentar a turbulência da semana de Edward, uma denúncia anônima informou iminência de uma negociação alta de êxtase em uma boate em Beverly Hills, o que gerou expectativa na equipe. No entanto, a informação não chegou com uma data exata, por isso, o chefe ao lembrar que essa _boca_ era muito próxima à boate de Emmett, cabeceou ele mesmo a equipe que investigaria o caso.

Por duas noites seguidas não dormiu, usando suas cápsulas de guaraná e bastante cafeína para manter-se energizado e sem sono. De dia cumpria sua rotina na agência e à noite vestia roupas simples e ia para as redondezas da Disc Club, onde ao fim da noite muitos jovens drogavam-se expostamente nas calçadas. A equipe Alfa e Delta estavam a postos com ele, disfarçadas.

Na sexta-feira, o chefe encontrava-se cansado das 48 horas sem dormir, mas mantinha-se em pé, dando exemplo para a equipe, ainda que todas suas células clamassem por descanso. Por volta de três da manhã daquela noite, um movimento suspeito lhe chamou a atenção. Emmett saía da casa de festas acompanhado por quatro homens rumo ao estacionamento VIP. Eles conversavam em russo, o que impossibilitou o chefe de distinguir o que diziam. No entanto, a hostilidade das palavras era facilmente lida. Eles pararam, um homem foi jogado ao chão e dois apontaram a arma. Inconscientemente, Edward ofegou e pôs a mão em sua Glock na cintura, todavia preferiu esperar.

"QTS, tango." (Aguardando as ordens, tenente.) Erick, que estava a 45°, perguntou em linguagem Q de comunicação via rádio, já com sua arma a postos também.

"QRU." (Nenhuma, por enquanto) Respondeu e continuou sentado atrás da lixeira, fingindo curtir uma _nóia_, igualmente os diversos drogados próximos. Aquela era uma rua lotada de casa de festas, portanto aquele horário o movimento de bêbados e drogados era contínuo. Notou, em sua visão periférica, Emmett de braços cruzados enquanto outros dois homens davam chutes no que estava no chão, vociferando o que parecia ser palavrões em russo, depois o deixaram lá e entraram. O homem que estava no chão levantou-se, olhou para trás e caminhou rápido em direção contrária à casa de festas, tirando nesse tempo a poeira que sujou sua calça.

"Sigam." O chefe comandou, seus homens se posicionaram e seguiram o rapaz, até chegar a um beco para finalmente o abordarem. Segundos depois, o chefe virou a esquina e lhes encontrou. O rapaz abordado encontrava-se encostado na parede com o nariz sangrando.

"Quem quebrou o nariz dele?" Questionou o chefe, indignado, olhando diretamente para Erick, que abaixou o olhar, sem querer delatar Michael. O chefe suspirou, ignorou por um instante o ocorrido e inclinou-se em direção ao suspeito imobilizado por dois homens.

"Por que aqueles caras te bateram?" Perguntou firmemente, com a mão apontada em direção à casa de festas. O jovem abaixou o olhar temeroso, sabendo que de qualquer maneira estava perdido. Todavia, preferiu dissimular, respondendo em uma língua que ninguém sabia definir qual era. Provavelmente era russo.

O chefe percebeu sua tentativa, fechou as mãos em punho irritado e deu as costas. Mesmo que a idéia de força na persuasão fosse de encontro à política habitual dele, não hesitaria em usar medidas escalonadas.

Edward se pronunciou: "Senhor, somos da DEA, Narcóticos, e devo lhe informar nossos procedimentos..." Disse ainda de costas, enquanto Michael esfregava os punhos e olhava ameaçador o suspeito. "Podemos ser cordiais, se o senhor colaborar voluntariamente. No entanto, em situação contrária, usaremos medidas gradativas de força." Explicou com os braços cruzados no peito, depois olhou para Michael, que esperava ansiosamente autorização para desferir um golpe.

O rapaz, com medo, e já machucado, fez careta e assentiu, falando a seguir em nítido e claro inglês. "Eu ouvi..." Disse baixo. "Ouvi algo sobre a madrugada de sábado para domingo..." Explicou ofegante.

"Onde?" Edward arregalou os olhos, ansioso.

"Aqui mesmo. Não é grande coisa. É um carregamento de êxtase." Explicou hesitante.

"Qual o seu nome? E por que te jogaram na rua?"

"Meu nome é David. Eu sou garçom na Sky e passava distraidamente no local quando ouvi a conversa em russo que me chamou atenção. Er, eu entendo um pouco a língua."

Depois de ouvir as explicações, o chefe pediu que Erick pegasse seus dados, anotasse seu número de telefone, depois o dispensou, avisando antes que a equipe Delta poderia futuramente entrar em contato.

Após ver o inquirido virar a esquina, olhou pausadamente o rosto de seus subordinados e viu o reflexo de seu próprio cansaço em seus semblantes, por isso, depois de conscientizar-se disso, dispensou-os e seguiu para sua casa.

Seus pesadelos tinham voltado com toda força e vinha agora no mínimo espaço de inconsciência, por isso, nesse fim de madrugava protelaria ao máximo render-se ao sono. Arrastando os pés pela exaustão, jogou a roupa no cesto, seguiu para o banho, tomou uma ducha gelada e, ao sair, suspirou esgotado, também tomado pela solidão. Pôs na boca mais algumas cápsulas de composto de cafeína e guaraná, seguiu para a sala de TV e assistiu alguns documentários, com um copo fumegante de café com chocolate na mão, vendo nesse tempo, segundo por segundo daquele fim de madrugada passar, até que o sol finalmente surgiu no céu.

Era sábado, e ele costumava caminhar quando necessitava arejar o cérebro e tirar a ansiedade pré-operação, portanto, desceu pelo elevador, ajustou no rosto os óculos e o boné, mas antes de sair do prédio, seu telefone tocou.

"Bom dia, Edward." Era o seu pai, que o cumprimentou dotado de vida.

"Bom dia, pai."

"Que voz inanimada é essa?"

"Estou exausto." Confessou. "Não tenho boas noites de sono." Disse e começou a caminhar pelo calçadão.

"Então acho que meu telefonema será de bom proveito. Estava pensando em voar para Nevada. Vamos comigo?" Propôs. "Podemos ver se seu irmão larga um pouco Maria e vai conosco a Las Vegas." Disse cheio de empolgação.

O rapaz suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou em uma investigação." Revelou sem ânimo. "Não posso sair da cidade." Avistou um banco e sentou-se, já sabendo que a conversa renderia.

"E essa investigação seria sobre Emmett?" Questionou o pai, preocupado.

"Sim." Admitiu, olhando nesse tempo para o movimento das ruas. Ouviu um suspiro audível e longo do outro lado da linha.

"Filho, eu já disse para deixá-lo em paz." Advertiu austeramente.

"Carlisle, eu nunca conseguirei ser um agente completo se esse caso específico não for solucionado, você sabe disso."

"Você não precisa ter essa profissão para ser completo. Se quer fazer justiça, faça como seu irmão, volte para faculdade e vá para os tribunais acusar. Mas se não, se prefere julgar, siga a minha carreira. Você não precisa perseguir ninguém para contribuir para a Justiça no país." Aconselhou cansado.

"Você acha que eu só faço isso por falta de opção, não?" Retrucou magoado. "Não é, pai. Eu me realizo com o que faço."

"Não se realiza." Rebateu. "Se fosse realizado, estaria levando sua vida adiante como uma pessoa normal. Diga-me, filho, qual a mulher ou pessoa que conseguiu entrar em sua vida?"

"Minha vida é meu trabalho. Eu não tenho outra vida." Resmungou, encostou as costas no banco e suspirou, sentindo a dor de suas palavras.

"Você pode ter. Saia, abuse da herança que sua mãe deixou, viaje, viva a juventude que você não viveu." Aconselhou enérgico, infeliz em ver seu caçula definhar como se já tivesse cem anos nas costas, como se o próximo passo de sua vida fosse a morte.

Edward suspirou com suas palavras. Queria poder viver sem o sentimento que comprimia seu peito. "Depois que eu terminar esse caso, vou tentar me desprender mais. Pode ser que eu viaje com o senhor."

"Vou acreditar." Comentou descrente. "Jasper ficará noivo em um mês. Poderíamos ir juntos, se não nos encontrarmos antes." Sugeriu, aguardando uma pausa longa de silêncio pela resposta.

"Pode ser. Por hoje, deseje-me boa sorte."

"Se cuida."

"Até mais, pai."

Desligou, levantou e seguiu seu trajeto pela praia, sentindo a brisa da manhã em seu rosto. Mais tarde, pediu comida chinesa, assistiu um documentário sobre Al Capone, passou a tarde lutando contra o sono, mudando nesse tempo de um canal ao outro, então a tão esperada hora chegou. Nove horas ele tomou o terceiro banho gelado do dia para despertar, passou em frente ao espelho e notou que sua aparência estava um caos. Sua barba não era feita há quatro dias, em volta dos seus olhos tinham olheiras e seu cabelo já estava sem corte, caindo no olho.

Vestiu uma Calvin jeans escura, ajustou sua arma no coldre do calcanhar direito, passou um perfume másculo, depois vestiu uma camiseta manga longa preta. Antes de deixar sua casa, pôs outra arma no bolso interno da jaqueta, recheou os bolsos com balas de hortelã e cápsulas de guaraná, e enfim seguiu para o local combinado com sua equipe.

Às 23h00, cada um dos nove integrantes das duas equipes encontrava-se em seus postos usando os suspensórios táticos, jaquetas equipadas, rádios de comunicação e lanche, onde esperariam a madrugada chegar, observando em todo o tempo o movimento da rua. Do alto de dois prédios, dois atiradores de elites se posicionavam para operação. Enquanto isso, eram carros importados de um lado ao outro, limusines luxuosas transportando patricinhas embriagadas, até que depois das três da manhã a agitação nas ruas diminuiu e um movimento suspeito lhes chamou a atenção: uma pick-up com logomarca de energéticos encostou-se à área de carga e descarga da boate de Emmett. No mesmo instante o chefe suspirou, nervoso, lutando bravamente contra o sono e os reflexos lentos ocasionados pelas 72 horas sem dormir, esfregou os olhos e acessou o comunicador.

"Echo e Mike." Chamou Erick e Michael na linguagem policial. Queria testá-los àquela noite.

"Na escuta."

"QRV?" Perguntou se estavam preparados. Era a primeira operação direta que Erick participava. Ele estava nervoso.

"Sim." Foi Michael quem respondeu.

"QTV?" Perguntou qual a sua localização com relação aos alvos.

"5m direita."

"Façam busca no QTH, somente busca." Ordenou e respirou fundo.

Observou os novinhos aproximarem com as mãos nos bolsos, e no mesmo instante desceram dois homens negros fortes, abriram a lateral da pick-up e pegaram duas caixas. Sem que o chefe autorizasse, a fim de dar o flagrante, Michael tomou frente e, com o seu complexo de novinho super-homem, os abordou, imaturamente atrapalhando o esquema de flagrante antes que a porta lateral da casa de festas fosse aberta.

O chefe fechou os olhos transtornado com sua ação, principalmente porque ao apontarem as armas, o carregador num movimento rápido, golpeou certeiramente Erick e o imobilizou, tomou sua arma e apontou para sua cabeça, não sem antes lhe dar uma coronhada que o fez perder os sentidos. No mesmo instante, cinco agentes envolvidos na operação se manifestaram e cercaram os carregadores com as 9mm empunhadas, fazendo com que ambos levantassem as mãos, rendendo-se.

Preocupado, o chefe inclinou-se em direção a Erick e notou que a coronhada havia tirado sangue, acima de sua orelha. Imediatamente mudou a freqüência do seu rádio e conectou a central, pedindo no mesmo instante uma ambulância descaracterizada. Em seguida olhou enfurecido para os carregadores que permaneciam com as mãos levantadas no ar.

"Por que golpearam ele?" Perguntou com a voz severa, agora com os carregadores já sendo algemados.

"Pensamos que era um assalto. Quase sempre sofremos assalto nas madrugadas." Explicou o mais gordo deles. O chefe aproximou-se e pegou a 357 de Erick no chão, analisando-a silenciosamente, enquanto domava sua preocupação. Michael se intrometeu ao ver o silêncio do chefe.

"Eu vou te queimar agora, seu filho da puta, por se meter com um de nós." Disse, já com a arma apontada para a cabeça do carregador. Os antigões que assistiam a cena cutucaram um ao outro, prendendo o sorriso cético.

"Pode matar!" O moreno o desafiou.

Michael foi pego de surpresa, olhou para os lados e seus colegas o observavam, curiosos. Aquele não era o método da equipe trabalhar, não era o que aprenderam na academia, por isso, só observavam, estupefatos, o novinho afobado.

"Cadê a droga?" Perguntou entre dentes.

"Que droga?" O carregador questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada. Michael destravou a arma em um som audível e encostou-a na fronte dele, que arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

"A droga que você veio entregar." Michael rosnou. Edward só assistia a cena, já pensando em todas as maneiras de punir o novinho no decorrer da semana. Ele ficaria longe das ruas pelos próximos milhões de anos.

"Eu não sei de droga, senhor. Os energéticos que eu vim entregar estão no chão e no carro." Apontou para baixo.

"O que tem nas caixas?" Inclinou-se e rasgou uma delas, abrindo-as lentamente. Para surpresa e decepção da equipe, eram realmente energéticos. Michael abriu a outra caixa, jogou umas garrafas no chão, depois levantou nervoso.

"Eu vou te matar!" Disse irritado e empurrou o carregador.

"Chega!" Edward finalmente se impôs. "Não vai, não!" Encarou-o e, em um movimento rápido, tomou a arma de Michael, que parecia fora de si. "Você é a Justiça aqui, Michael. Existe para combater a violência, não para gerá-la." Citou a frase comum entre eles, depois suspirou e deu as costas, analisando novamente Erick, que sangrava. "Laurent e Stephan façam busca na pick-up." Pediu, agachou-se e olhou silenciosamente para a porta de carga e descarga da Sky, enquanto isso os agentes fizeram uma vistoria no carro, não encontrando nada além de energéticos. A ambulância chegou, fez o atendimento a Erick, depois o levou de lá.

"Michael, solte as algemas deles, pegue seu carro e vá para casa descansar." O chefe ordenou imparcialmente.

"Eu não!" Michael retrucou igual criança. "Eu quero ficar aqui para operação."

"Michael!" Alertou-o com o olhar. O novinho olhou fulminantemente os carregadores, bufou, então saiu batendo os pés. A seguir, o chefe olhou educadamente para os carregadores e lhes dirigiu a palavra. "Senhores, houve uma série de equívocos aqui. Vocês erraram, nossa equipe errou." Disse lutando para expulsar o som da frustração na voz. "Façam o serviço de vocês, depois deixem esse local o mais rápido que puderem para que continuemos o nosso." Pediu e fez sinal com a mão para que sua equipe se espalhasse.

"Tudo certo, seu polícia." O mais forte deles assentiu, organizou os energéticos que Michael espalhou, depois bateu na porta amarela e entregaram as dez caixas de energéticos, enquanto isso o chefe os observava a certa distância.

No instante seguinte, assistiu com os braços cruzados no peito o carro distanciar-se após a entrega, comunicou-se via rádio com a equipe em seus postos, agora com sete, contando com os atiradores, e novamente seguiu para o seu posto em um beco que separava as duas maiores casas de festas da rua. Nos decorrer dos minutos, viu segundo por segundo daquela madrugada passar, tomou três cápsulas que julgava ser de guaraná, mas que eram de Somnatrol¯ o sonífero natural que lhe foi indicado meses atrás para amenizar sua insônia¯, e encostou-se em uma parede.

Conforme as horas passavam, aos poucos sentiu o desapontamento esmagador alargar em seus sentidos. Vários fatores contribuíram para que a ação não lograsse êxito. Havia risco dos carregadores ter alertado alguém lá dentro, ou da ação anterior ter sido observada, ou, em um caso mais provável, que a informação do dia anterior fosse falsa.

Cansado, sentou no chão, encostou sua cabeça na parede e a falta de vigor pelo sono acumulou-se cada vez mais intensa.

"Tango, QTZ?" Laurent, o moreno antigão rompeu o silêncio da madrugada e perguntou se ainda iam seguir com a operação. Nesse instante o chefe percebeu que houve um lapso temporal em que ele se perdeu entre uma piscada e outra, pois no seu relógio já marcava 05h40.

"QRT." Disse que encerrou. "Dispensados." Suspirou, coçou a testa, encolheu as pernas e abraçou o joelho. _Em cinco minutos eu vou também_. Completou só para si.

"QSL. QTX, QRV." Laurent despediu-se e disse que estaria a disposição.

Em alguns pontos distantes mais colegas acenaram avisando que estavam _puxando o carro_. O chefe moveu a cabeça brevemente correspondendo aos gestos, depois encostou novamente a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se novamente do motivo que o inspirava a estar ali. Instantaneamente mergulhou na opressão angustiosa que rodeava sua vida e flashes de instantes passados foram repetidos a cada instante.

_¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·*¨)_

"Bom dia!" Bella abraçou Peter, que dormia ao seu lado e acariciou seu cabelo louro. Ele resmungou, abraçou-se ao travesseiro, mas ela pôs a boca em sua cintura e plantou beijos alternando com mordidinhas. "Vamos acordar, garotão. Quero ficar um pouco com você." Brincou, o garoto, preguiçoso, não abriu os olhos. "Vamos, meu amor. Quero tomar café com você porque devo passar muito tempo fora hoje." Avisou e bagunçou seus cabelos. Ele abriu os olhos azuis e resmungou baixinho, mas ao ver o sorriso de Bella, rendeu-se e abriu um sorriso largo, cheio de amor. "Mamã!" Cumprimentou-a sorridente. Era a única palavra que ele falava aos cinco anos de idade.

Ela sorriu orgulhosa, abriu os braços, ele ficou de joelhos sobre a cama e lhe abraçou.

"Bom dia, bebezão." Correspondeu ao abraço amorosamente, depois procurou sua chinelinha ao lado da cama e levou-o ao banheiro para que fizesse sua higiene matinal. Após estarem prontos, desceram, sentaram-se à mesa e o lanche foi servido.

"Esme, como você sabe, vou sair. Devo voltar somente à tarde." Avisou enquanto experimentava um mini bolo de laranja que ela mesma fez no dia anterior.

"Emmett sabe?" Esme perguntou enquanto enchia o copo de Peter com suco.

"Ele sabe que eu faço isso todos os domingos." Deu de ombros e mordeu mais uma vez o bolo. "Vou à Santa Lourdes primeiro, depois vou distribuir o que eu preparei ontem."

Peter, ao observar Bella, fez linguagem de sinais para que ela o levasse. "Não posso, bebê. Você vai ficar cansado." Explicou docemente e apertou sua bochecha. "Prometo que no próximo domingo eu te levo cedo para a missa das crianças. Tudo bem?"

Ele acenou que sim. Ela levantou da mesa, subiu para o seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma calça branca, uma blusa de botão branca com bolero rosa choque, combinando com a sandália e bolsa rosa, depois desceu. Já na garagem, arrumou tudo que precisava no carro de Esme, pois o seu Lótus chamava muito atenção, enquanto isso, Alice lhe observava da porta dos fundos, vendo-a organizar todos os itens.

"Eu não sei por que você faz isso, Bella." Comentou sonolenta.

"É bom para mim. Eu li que tudo que você faz de bom para os outros, volta para você." Disse e fechou a caixa de frutas. "E eu estou muito feliz. Peter falou. E justamente palavras se referindo a mim. Portanto, tudo que eu faço tem retornado em coisas em boas." Explicou com um sorriso contente, pegou a última caixa no chão e colocou no porta-malas, fechando-o em seguida. "Estou indo. Até mais tarde." Acenou com a mão no ar e entrou no carro, dando imediatamente partida.

O sol das 10h00 já aquecia a Rua Spring, ainda que ela fosse protegida por muros das casas de festas e afunilada em becos. Vários tipos de indivíduos provenientes do divertimento noturno ainda ocupavam as ruas àquela hora. Eram jovens, ainda bêbados, conversando alto pela bebida. Alguns tóxico-dependentes alucinados ou entorpecidos. E entre eles, o chefe encontrava-se dormindo um sono perturbado.

Rendendo-se ao cansaço, no fim da madrugada deixou seu corpo finalmente descansar ao chão, quando o torpor e a frustração já tinham assaltado seus sentidos. E agora, mesmo com o sol alcançando sua perna, a previsibilidade de que ele acordasse era improvável, ainda que estivesse mergulhado num sono transtornado.

Seus dentes estavam trincados, o suor escorria em sua testa e os flashes das recordações que sua memória produzia ficavam cada vez mais intensos. Novamente a cena do lago se repetia em suas lembranças. Via-se ajoelhado em frente a ele olhando curiosamente o movimento da água, vendo se lá teria algum sinal do que procurava. Como em todos os sonhos, aproximou seu rosto da água, procurando o intervalo entre uma flor lilás e outra, quando finalmente o que ele esperava começou a emergir. O pânico o tomou, seu corpo todo formigava e ele se debatia, tentando se libertar da imagem. Queria gritar, queria chorar, mas, de novo, estava sufocado, quando seu sonho finalmente foi interrompido por um tapinha em seu rosto.

"Hei." Uma voz soou longe, ele rolou os olhos na órbita, queria acordar, mas ainda se encontrava perdido entre e o sonho e a realidade. "Hei." Mais dois tapinhas. "Você está bem?"

Edward sentia o corpo todo tremer, seus tendões encontravam-se rígidos, abriu os olhos ofegando, mas tudo que via era as imagens distorcidas da água e flores.

"Olhe para mim. Consegue me ver?" A voz se materializou mais próxima, aos poucos a cor prateada da água transformava-se em um borrado branco, cabelos louros e uma pele clara. Tentou concentrar o foco, apertou os olhos, mas ainda encontrava-se torporizado.

"Alucinações." A garota inferiu, ele não encontrava a própria voz. "Você deve ter usado muito tóxico." Disse e deu mais dois tapinhas em seu rosto. Ele queria responder, mas o remédio que tomou, por engano, adicionado ao sono acumulado, o prendia no estado tórpido.

"Nunca te vi por aqui." Ela disse num tom leve e pegou uma garrafa de água em sua bolsinha. "Nunca te disseram para nunca _curtir a lombra _sozinho não?" Disse retoricamente, certa de que ele nem ao menos entendia o que falava, abriu a tampa da garrafa e encostou-a na boca dele. "Tente beber um pouco. Se você tomou êxtase seu corpo deve estar necessitado de água." Ditou, ajoelhou-se mais próxima e tentou segurar sua cabeça para que ele bebesse a água. Ele não tomou. "É a sua primeira vez?" Perguntou curiosa, enquanto ele a olhava com os olhos arregalados, buscando foco. Ele não podia responder. Estava um pouco mortificado, um pouco em choque, depois levou a mão ao ar e tentou tocar no rosto da garota. Será que aquelas pétalas que via realmente estavam em volta de seu cabelo, pensou atordoado. Será que tinha acordado ou o seu pesadelo transformou-se radicalmente, já que ainda via tudo distorcido?

A garota sentou-se ao seu lado, segurou seu queixo firmemente, e o obrigou, a força, tomar a água, igual costumava fazer com seu garoto quando queria que ele tomasse remédio. Ele tomou um pouco, forçou o braço no chão e tentou levantar-se. Após estar sentado, apoiou a cabeça na parede e sentiu tudo rodar, com o foco novamente sendo perdido, os olhos ainda tentando forçadamente acostumar com a claridade. A garota olhou seu rosto atordoado, fez uma careta e mais dois tapinhas lhe foi dado.

"Uh, tudo bem." Ele resmungou baixo, arrancando instantaneamente um sorriso da garota, que forçou a garrafa de água ao encontro de sua boca.

"Você tem um semblante familiar." Ela comentou e cerrou os olhos, analisando o rosto cansado do homem, cheio de olheiras, com a barba por fazer. "Não sei..." Segurou a pálpebra dele e abriu forçadamente seus olhos que continuavam fechando-se pela sonolência. Depois bufou irritada, chateada pela falta de êxito na assimilação. "Talvez pela sua idade você seja amigo do..." Comentou mais para si, ainda olhando o rosto dele. "Não sei... Esses cílios longos, esses olhos azuis..." Continuou distraída, depois olhou para sua direita e percebeu os outros jovens da pastoral dando assistência a outros.

Imediatamente lembrou-se de voltar ao seu trabalho, puxou a manga da camiseta do homem e analisou as veias do braço. No mesmo instante concluiu que ele devia ser principiante, pois não tinha picadas e nem resto de pó em seu nariz, portanto provavelmente suas alucinações fossem por excesso de êxtase, já que ele não cheirava a bebida, nem tinha cara de quem compraria drogas baratas como crack.

Por uns segundos, pensou nas possibilidades que podiam ter levado uma pessoa tão bem vestida e com cheiro bom a entrar em algo assim. Muitas pessoas procuram drogas por causa do vazio em suas vidas, ou por frustrações, ou mesmo por tentar ostentar uma personalidade a qual não tem, como: tentar ser desinibido, ter alto astral, ser engraçado. Ela queria muito saber qual teria sido o motivo dele, afinal, essa era uma pergunta que ela sempre fazia a quem ajudava. Cautelosamente, olhou seu rosto e inferiu que com cuidado e atenção, podia ser que ele se recuperasse e não voltasse a procurar tóxicos futuramente, assim como alguns amigos dela da pastoral. Portanto, decidiu após muito pensar que iria fazer algo por esse rapaz: ajudá-lo-ia.

"Tem um telefone de alguém que eu possa ligar para vir te buscar?" Perguntou e abriu sua outra pálpebra, já disposta a dar mais tapinhas em seu rosto. Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa, insensível, incapaz de discernir realidade e sonho. Estava tão confuso. "Espera um pouco." Ela disse com uma idéia brilhando, pôs a mão despreocupada no bolso da calça dele e encontrou ali seu celular. "Venha, levante-se." Forçou-o pela mão, como uma criança puxando um gigante, ele olhou-a com olhos miúdos, como se quisesse decifrar a assombração, forçou suas costas na parede e tentou levantar, sendo ajudado por ela até apoiar-se nas pernas, ainda encostado a parede. "Apóie-se em mim." Ofereceu seu ombro, ele apoiou o braço e escondeu o rosto do sol em seu cabelo, ou melhor, na divisa do seu pescoço, apoiado com todo peso nela. "Poxa, você tem que ajudar. É muito pesado!" Reclamou, enquanto caminhavam até o carro dela.

"Você o conhece, Flor?" Daniel, que estava perto, perguntou preocupado.

"Sim. Ele é amigo da família." Mentiu num impulso, pois sabia o quanto Daniel se sentia possessivo com ela. O rapaz a ajudou abrindo a porta do passageiro e o chefe sentou, encostando imediatamente a cabeça no encosto. "Pega a jaqueta dele lá para mim." Ela pediu, o rapaz seguiu até o muro e inclinou-se para pegar a jaqueta que serviu de almofada para a cabeça do chefe. Todavia, quando a tirou do chão, encontrou o rádio de comunicação desligado, depois caiu do bolso dois cartuchos do que aparentemente era de pistola. Por um segundo, ele arregalou os olhos, no entanto, instantaneamente lembrou que ela disse que se tratava de um amigo da família, por isso, deduziu que ela sabia de quem se tratava, mesmo que fosse alguém de alta periculosidade. Um pouco preocupado, mas sem querer se meter, colocou os itens no bolso e entregou a jaqueta para ela.

"Tira o restante das caixas do porta-malas." Ela pediu a Daniel. "Domingo que vem nos encontramos de novo." Deu uma piscada para o garoto, entrou no carro e olhou para o celular do homem ao seu lado, que voltou a dormir pesadamente.

Determinada, olhou as últimas ligações que o homem recebeu, encontrou, animada, o nome 'pai' e ponderou por uns segundos se apertava send ou não. Com uma careta resolveu que não, afinal o que ela falaria para o pai? Que encontrou seu filho caído na rua? Não. Não mesmo. Depois de tomar essa decisão, olhou na agenda e procurou por mais nomes, notando ser uma agenda muito limitada. Só tinha mais um nome, Jasper. Olhou novamente as ligações e procurou ver se encontrava ligações repetidas desse Jasper, ou de mulheres. No entanto, percebeu frustrada que ele só recebia ligações do pai. Por fim, resolveu ligar para ele mesmo.

"Edward?" O pai do tenente perguntou surpreso por receber uma ligação do filho. Mais ainda por ser em pleno domingo de manhã.

"Oi..." A garota cumprimentou sem jeito, agora argumentando onde em sua brilhante idéia tinha planejado qual desculpa dar.

"Quem fala?"

"Er... Bella." Sussurrou insegura, deu partida no carro e ligou o ar condicionado, ainda sem mover o carro de lugar, pois não sabia que rumo tomar.

"Está tudo bem? Edward está aí?" Perguntou preocupado.

"Então..." Ela mordeu os lábios e olhou para o homem indolente ao seu lado. "Er, eu sou uma conhecida do seu filho, ele bebeu um pouco além da conta e eu gostaria de levá-lo em casa." Balbuciou. "Só que eu não sei o endereço dele. O senhor poderia me informar?"

Carlisle pausou um tempo calado do outro lado da linha, analisando o que a voz feminina disse. Sabia que seu filho não bebia, pior ainda para ficar em situação ébria, logo sua preocupação alcançou o pico.

"Anota o endereço, por favor." Disse em um sussurro, já olhando no relógio e calculando em quanto tempo chegaria ao apartamento do filho.

Bella achou uma caderneta de anotações no porta luvas, anotou o telefone, sempre adicionando todas as informações possíveis para chegar, depois partiu da Rua Spring, ainda com o juiz ao telefone.

"Filha, o que você disse que era dele mesmo?" Perguntou antes de se despedir.

"Nada. Er, eu o conheci por aqui." Explicou. "Só que não queria deixá-lo onde estava." Disse amistosamente, aos poucos se sentindo mais a vontade com o pai do rapaz.

"Então obrigado, moça. Meu nome é Carlisle. Se você estiver na casa dele quando eu chegar, a gente se vê."

"Ah, sim senhor. Até mais."

Disse e seguiu para os prédios próximos a praia de Malibu. As ruas eram desconhecidas, ela ia muito pouco lá. Mesmo assim, como o pai do rapaz tinha lhe informado os meios fáceis de chegar, rapidamente encontrou o prédio beira-mar luxuoso que ele morava.

"Hei, chegamos." Informou, inclinou-se no banco e deu mais tapinhas delicados em seu rosto, sentindo novamente o perfume másculo que exalava dele.

"Pára de me bater, porra." Resmungou, de olhos fechados.

Ela encostou os dedos nos olhos dele e tentou abrir novamente, achando tudo divertido. "Olha para mim." Mudou a posição no banco, ficando sobre o joelho, quase em cima dele. "Você acha que eu consigo te levar lá para cima?" Perguntou como se falasse com Peter. "Vamos! Larga de moleza!" Mais dois tapinhas, ele fez careta, mas não abriu os olhos.

Frustrada, viu que ele continuava letárgico, desceu do carro e rodeou até a porta do passageiro. "Moço." Chamou o porteiro que estava próximo. "Você pode me ajudar?" Disse apontando para o homem no banco. O porteiro logo o reconheceu, aproximou-se e olhou a garota de cima abaixo.

"O que ele é seu?" Perguntou curioso, analisando nesse tempo o rosto adolescente da garota.

"Meu, er, parente." Respondeu imediatamente, sem saber que outra desculpa dar naquela situação.

"Seu tio?" O porteiro sugeriu e deu um olhar malicioso.

"Er... sim, tio." Concordou balançando a cabeça. "O senhor me ajuda a levar ele lá para cima?" Adiantou-se, ao perceber o modo fantasioso como o homem a olhava.

"Sim." O moço se inclinou e fez força para levantar Edward.

"Ajuda ae, tio." Ela gracejou com um tapinha em Edward e ajudou o homem, pegou a jaqueta no banco e se pôs do outro lado, apoiando o braço de Edward em seu ombro para que andassem.

Pegaram o elevador e quando chegaram ao andar indicado pelo pai, ela viu um chaveiro pendurado na calça de Edward, pegou-o e girou uma chave na porta. Em seguida a porta se abriu.

"Vamos colocá-lo aqui no sofá mesmo." Avisou, dirigiram-se até o sofá e acomodaram o homem deitado. "Obrigada." Agradeceu.

"Não há de que." Respondeu, olhou-a uma última vez, deu as costas e saiu do apartamento.

Ela fechou a porta, perguntando-se o que fazia ali, tirou as sandálias que já machucavam o seu pé, depois se sentou no tapete.

"Seu apartamento é legal." Disse e olhou em volta, analisando a decoração de cor cinza em toda sala. "Para um apartamento de um homem, é bastante arrumado." Comentou e levantou. "Faltam fotos e quadros espalhados pela casa, talvez um vaso de flores..." Caminhou até a cozinha. "Será que você já usou essa cozinha alguma vez?" Perguntou ciente de que ele não podia responder, pois seu estado sonolento já o tinha tomado. Seguiu para o corredor e avistou os quartos, deduzindo imediatamente qual era o dele. "Nossa, o ap todo é cinza!" Ofegou e sentou-se na cama, levantando e sentando algumas vezes para testar a densidade da super king. "Legal sua cama. Sabia que as cores que enfeitam o local que vivemos dizem tudo sobre como está dentro de nós?" Comentou, levantou e caminhou até o banheiro do quarto. "Vamos descobrir quem é você..." Disse e olhou para o balcão, inclinou-se e pegou um frasco de perfume. "Perfume cítrico." Borrifou um pouco no braço e inalou longamente. "Bom. Tem o mesmo cheiro que você. Humph, lógico né, Bella, é dele!" Revirou os olhos para si e sorriu, depois analisou os itens para barba. "Você devia usar isso aqui de vez em quando, viu tio." Disse com um risinho, apontando a loção em direção a sala. Segundos depois se criticou pelo comentário bobo e abriu a gaveta, surpreendendo-se instantaneamente com o que viu. Tinha frascos e mais frascos de remédios, o que ela deduziu que fossem antidepressivos e drogas para insônia, pelo rótulo. Queria gritar ao ver aquilo. Se seu novo _paciente _fosse um viciado em antidepressivos, seu trabalho com ele estava fadado ao fracasso, pensou. No entanto, imediatamente lembrou-se de Daniel. Se ele era um viciado em crack e houve recuperação, por que para esse riquinho aqui não teria? Tudo bem que Daniel era um adolescente que quis se recuperar, mas e se esse homem aqui fosse um abandonado pela namorada, frustrado, que não tivesse atrás de recuperação? Seu trabalho seria em vão, suspirou derrotada.

Sem deixar-se abater pelo raciocínio totalmente coerente, abriu os frascos, levantou, determinada, a tampa do sanitário e despejou ali todo conteúdo. Faria um trabalho completo de desintoxicação e domínio próprio no rapaz. Não deixaria espaços para recaídas com tentações tão próximas.

Ouviu uns resmungos, alguém se debatendo, caminhou de volta para sala e o rapaz se encontrava do mesmo modo como ela o tinha encontrado pela manhã, com os punhos fechados, o suor escorrendo na testa e o semblante meio contorcido. Imaginou que aquilo fosse resultado das alucinações, sintoma de alguma mistura de drogas, ou talvez fossem espasmos lançados pelo cérebro com abstinência, já pedindo a próxima dose. No fundo não sabia mesmo. Estava até confusa com que tipo de droga ele tinha usado, afinal, até onde sabia êxtase tirava o sono, não o contrário. Todavia, imaginou que ele realmente tivesse misturado drogas, já que encontrou tantos remédios em sua gaveta.

Preocupada, ajoelhou-se no tapete e pôs a mão na testa dele. "Hei, está tudo bem. Vai passar." Sussurrou compadecida por seu semblante, mergulhou os dedos em seu cabelo e tentou acalmá-lo. "Shiu, acalme-se." Tirou seu bolero rosa e secou o suor que descia na testa do homem. "Acorda, vai. Um banho frio lhe faria bem... Ou quem sabe uma fruta." Disse carinhosamente. "Devo lhe dizer que quando encontrei o Daniel ele estava muito pior que você. Hoje ele nos ajuda na pastoral. Então tem chance para você." Disse sussurrado, com uma crescente pena ganhando espaço em seu complacente coração. Ela ainda se perguntava como um homem que aparentemente tinha tudo podia ter entrado nesse mundo de ilusões. "Daqui a pouco seu pai deve chegar para cuidar de você." Explicou mais para si e olhou no relógio, conferindo ser meio-dia.

Aos poucos a respiração do homem em sua frente normalizou conforme ela mexia em seu cabelo. Em seu sonho, Edward se via em frente ao lago, ajoelhado, mas um cheiro forte de flores e chiclete tirava sua concentração no reflexo que ele procurava entre as flores que se encontravam à mercê. Ele queria respirar mais profundo para saber de onde vinha o cheiro. Parecia o cheiro de Rosalie, misturado com os jardins de sua mãe. Fechou os olhos, desviou o foco da água, esquecendo por um instante o que procurava nela, deitou de costas na beira do lago e inspirou profundamente, entregando-se àquele perfume.

Bella olhou no relógio depois de um longo tempo sentada no tapete com a cabeça apoiada no braço, levantou, caminhou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. "Argh, conservados!" Fez careta ao ver o conteúdo, abriu o congelador e deparou-se com snacks e lasanhas congeladas. "Cadê as frutas e produtos naturais dessa casa?" Bronqueou, brincalhona. "Desisto." Fechou a geladeira, olhou para um balcão de mármore e tinha cereais."Pelo menos isso. Eu estou com fome." Sentou-se à mesa e derramou os cereais em um prato.

"Sabe, o Daniel é pobre. Eu posso dizer que ele tinha motivos de ter entrado nessa, afinal, nem comida tinha na casa dele, mas você parece ser tão bem de vida." Comentou sozinha, olhando para todos os móveis da cozinha. Tudo em inox, impecável. Terminou de comer, voltou para sala e o rapaz dormia tranquilamente, agora de lado, com o rosto escondido nas almofadas. "É, acho que eu já vou." Disse a avistou o celular dele no chão próximo ao sofá. Caminhou até ele, sorriu com a idéia que teve e levantou o celular em sua frente, fazendo uma pose com um biquinho, uma piscada e dois dedinhos em v. Tirou três fotos, escolheu a melhor, gravou, depois adicionou seu próprio número, colocando em seguida o nome Bella, que tocaria ao som da música que ela baixava. Após isso, fez uma ligação, que tocou em seu bolso, atendeu, tirou várias fotos do homem dormindo de costas e adicionou o nome _tio_, rindo automaticamente do apelido que deu para seu novo _cuidando_.

"Agora já vou. Acho que você vai ficar bem." Disse e deu mais uma olhada na sala. "Eu sei que devia esperar seu pai, mas já são quase duas horas e eu devo ir para casa." Explicou com uma careta. "Vou fazer assim, para facilitar, deixarei a porta semi-aberta, tudo bem?" Levantou o polegar no ar, o homem que dormia de costas para ela não podia nunca dar a resposta que ela esperava. Ela sabia disso, deu uns passos para trás, e abriu a porta. "Até mais." E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ao entrar no elevador, deparou-se com um homem louro, olhos azuis e sorriso simpático. "Boa tarde, senhor." Cumprimentou antes de entrar, abrindo antes o caminho para que ele descesse naquele andar.

"Boa tarde, mocinha." Sorriu educadamente e desceu. Ela observou o homem meia idade, vestindo uma gola pólo branca, bermuda creme e tênis branco ir direto para a porta do apartamento que ela tinha acabado de sair. Analisou-o da cabeça aos pés, desacreditada que aquele fosse o pai do rapaz, afinal, o pai tinha a aparência muito melhor, sem roxo em volta dos olhos, pele barbeada, sorriso simpático. A porta do elevador fechou, ela preferiu não falar nada com aquele que provavelmente seria o pai e desceu, assim se livraria de explicar para o pai que o filho era um viciado.

Segunda-feira, os agentes da Divisão de Narcóticos em L.A. encontravam-se apreensivos na sala de reuniões aguardando as ordens do dia de missão especial, enquanto esperavam um chefe mal humorado e, certamente, frustrado pela eventualidade da operação de sábado, principalmente por ele ter participado de forma tão estreita da operação e, mesmo assim, ela ter tido mau êxito. Entretanto, para total surpresa da equipe, ao entrar na sessão com seu terno preto impecavelmente alinhado, o cabelo fixado por um spray e sua barba bem feita, o chefe deu um bom dia agradável, sentou-se na ponta da mesa oval e colocou uma embalagem de Donuts sobre a mesa.

"Pelo jeito algo de bom aconteceu no seu fim de semana." Erick comentou e abriu a embalagem, pegando a seguir uma rosquinha de chocolate.

"O puxa-saco começou." Michael resmungou com Stephan, estendeu o braço e alcançou uma rosquinha.

"Nada demais." O chefe comentou sorrindo, ainda lembrando o sono tranqüilo que teve, olhou por um segundo para Erick e sentiu-se aliviado pelo rapaz estar bem, mesmo que tivesse com um curativo acima da orelha. "Bom, agentes, equipe Bravo para San Diego; equipe Charlie verificar denúncia de plantação de Cannabis; equipe Echo para as proximidades das docas; equipe Alfa e Delta, ficaremos de plantão no administrativo enquanto fazemos uma varredura nas escutas." Estipulou enquanto conferia uns papéis em sua mesa.

"_Ai, que merda, eu não queria ficar preso aqui_." Michael resmungou no ouvido de Stephan, ao seu lado. "_Eu quero sair dessa equipe. Só tem CDF de merda. Eu resolvi vir para cá foi para ir para as ruas, não para ficar preso na Divisão_."

"Ah, Michael...?" Voltou-se para o novinho. "Vou ligar na Academia na Virginia para que você passe duas semanas lá tendo aula teórica para iniciantes sobre hierarquia, urbanidade e procedimentos éticos na abordagem." Disse com um risinho, depois continuou. "No mais, estão dispensados. Façam seus horários. Tenham uma boa semana. Nós nos encontramos na quinta à tarde para o relatório." Avisou e se levantou, tendo instantaneamente sua atenção tirada para uma mensagem que vibrou em seu celular. Curioso, distraiu-se, abriu a tela e parte de um rosto desconhecido apareceu na tela mandando beijo, com uma piscada. Fez uma careta atônico uns segundos, mas ao notar que as atenções estavam voltadas para ele, abriu logo a tela e leu a mensagem.

**Bom dia. Espero que tenha acordado bem. Beba bastante água e coma frutas. Para alegrar o seu dia, segue uma mensagem de um pensador importante: _Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim. C.X._**

Após ler, ficou em choque uns segundos, tentando nesse tempo decifrar o motivo da mensagem. Só podia ser uma brincadeira de seus colegas, anuiu, por isso levantou os olhos e estudou seus subordinados. Todavia, o semblante desentendido da equipe mostrou-lhe que não sabiam do que se travava. Novamente, abriu a tela, acessou a foto da pessoa que lhe enviou, e um flash de lembrança passou pela sua mente. Cabelo louro, olhos verdes, pele creme...

"Mantenham os telefones funcionais ligados para emergência." Voltou-se novamente para a equipe, depois se virou para Erick. "Yorkie, acompanhe-me à minha sala." Chamou, deu as costas para a equipe e entrou em sua sala, sendo seguido por seu amigo com alta capacidade em decifrar lógica de linhas de comunicação. Sentou-se à sua mesa, abriu novamente a tela e leu novamente.

"Qual o problema, chefe?" Erick perguntou e sentou-se na cadeira à frente dele.

"Espere um pouco." Edward pediu com a palma da mão no ar, discou o número que lhe enviou a mensagem e esperou dois toques.

"Bom dia, tio!" A voz feminina atendeu-o entusiasmada.

Ele cerrou os olhos e olhou novamente para a tela, completamente confuso com o cumprimento. "Quem é você?" Perguntou perplexo.

"Bella." Disse com um sorriso. "Mundialmente, internacionalmente conhecida como Flor. Agora sua _cuidadora_." Disse simplesmente, completamente graciosa. "Sou a pessoa que vai te trazer para luz." Ela mesma riu do seu comentário, o qual provocou um sorriso incrédulo em Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que balançava a cabeça e olhava Erick, desconfiado.

"Essa foi boa, menina, mas não tem graça. Foi minha equipe, não foi, quem te contratou para me passar um trote?" Inquiriu, certo pelo timbre de voz que ela era uma adolescente.

"Um trote?" Questionou a garota, confusa. "Não. Eles não falaram comigo sobre o trote. Poxa, mas que belos amigos você tem. Fizeram um trote depois te largaram no meio da rua!" Censurou indignada. "Sorte sua que eu te encontrei e te levei para casa. Se não, você ficaria naquele sol quente o dia inteiro. _N__oiado_ como você estava, eu acho difícil que você conseguisse ir sozinho." Disse séria. Edward tapou o fone, conectou o celular dele ao cabo USB e fez sinal que Erick rastreasse.

"Como você me levou para casa?" Perguntou só para estender a conversa.

"Eu liguei para o seu pai e ele deu o endereço. Quem mais poderia dar? Achei tão estranho. Você não tem amigos, não? Na sua agenda só tinha dois contatos. Sabia que na minha agenda tenho mais de quinhentos contatos?" Tagarelou incansavelmente. "Mas também, são meus amigos e os amigos da Lice. Acredita que às vezes converso com pessoas que eu nem sei quem é? Mas e você, por que você só tem dois contatos em sua agenda?"

Abismado com a espontaneidade da garota que conversava como se fossem amigos de longas datas, olhou para Erick, e este fez sinal que ele prosseguisse por mais alguns segundos. "Não são meus únicos contatos. Você deve ter mexido no meu telefone particular." Explicou desatento, olhando para a tela do computador que começava a projetar um mapa.

"Ainda bem que seu pai foi bem legal. Ele me deu o endereço e o porteiro do seu prédio me ajudou a subir com você. Quer saber? Eu não queria ter amigos como os seus. Você estava muito mal. Podia pegar uma insolação, sabia?"

"Pronto." Erick avisou, o chefe tapou novamente a entrada e questionou todos os dados. Erick respondeu. "O número do telefone tem o nome do dono bloqueado. Ela está em uma escola Junior. Ou é uma professora ou tem no máximo quatorze anos." Respondeu rápido, olhando ainda para a tela do notebook.

O chefe abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem palavras, ciente de que ela não era uma professora pelo timbre de voz, portanto seria a opção número dois. Curioso em saber qual era a dela, recomeçou o diálogo. "Como eu estava quando você me... encontrou?"

"Eu já disse: malzão. Estava tremendo muito, suado. Achei que você estivesse tendo uma convulsão."

Ele fechou os olhos, esfregou a fronte e encostou a cabeça na cadeira, aos poucos se permitindo acreditar no que a garota dizia. "Que horas você me encontrou?" Perguntou, lembrando-se automaticamente de ter dormido na rua e acordado em casa.

Podia lembrar-se do modo como acordou na madrugada de hoje. Sentia-se suspenso entre o plano material e o sono. Queria acordar, mas não conseguia. Era como se ainda estivesse deitado na beira do rio, sentindo a brisa, em um espaço temporal inexplicável. O cheiro estava impregnado em seu nariz. Movia-se, tentava focalizar, mas ainda estava entorpecido. Alongou um pouco, esticou os braços e sentiu uma dor latente no pescoço e costas. Instantaneamente fez uma careta para a dor, abriu os olhos, bocejou e notou que não estava no local onde lembrava estar. Tudo estava escuro ao redor, mas absurdamente familiar. Ainda espreguiçando, sentou, notou estar em casa, olhou para o sofá e avistou um pano rosa, estranhando automaticamente aquela peça. Recolheu-a, seguiu para o seu quarto, jogou-a em uma gaveta, depois olhou as horas na parede. 05h30 da manhã. Confuso, perguntou-se quem o trouxe da missão para casa, no entanto, sem respostas, seguiu para o banho, demorou um tempo distendendo os músculos com água morna, meia hora depois saiu. Foi simplesmente entrar na cozinha, percebeu que outra pessoa tinha passado por lá. O pacote de cereais encontrava-se um pouco afastado do local habitual, tinha dois farelos no chão e, por fim, tinha um prato e colher sujos no balcão. Era certeza que alguém tinha passado por sua casa. Após tomar nota disso, a primeira atitude que teve foi ir à sala conferir a porta. Ela encontrava-se trancada e tinha um bilhete de seu pai que dizia: _Estive aqui. Segunda conversaremos sobre hoje. _Confuso, fez a barba, vestiu o terno e foi buscar seu carro que deduziu estar na rua Spring, já que imaginava que um de seus colegas veio lhe trazer em casa.

"Tio, porque está tão calado?" A garota chamou sua atenção, gracejando. "Ainda não acredita em mim?" Questionou aparentemente insatisfeita pela desconfiança. "Espera ae que eu vou mandar umas fotos suas tiradas no seu apartamento." Avisou e desligou sem despedir-se. No instante a seguir, chegou três fotos dele abraçado ao travesseiro em sono profundo, o bolero rosa em seu rosto e a boca aberta.

"O que foi, chefe?" Erick perguntou curioso ao ver o semblante chocado do chefe. "Deixe-me ver." Pediu, já com a mão estendida para ver as fotos.

"Não!" Puxou o celular bruscamente, buscou o número da garota e pensou, por um instante, em tudo que aconteceu, só então analisando a hipótese de ter sido realmente afetado por um sintoma decorrente de ter passado alguns dias sem dormir, que ocasionou em alterações da fisiologia do seu sono. Ao obter certeza, suspirou, apertou send e ligou mais uma vez para a garota.

"Er... Bella?" Perguntou hesitante, lembrando ser esse o nome que ela colocou na tela do blackberry.

"Pois não?" Respondeu com arzinho maquiavélico, certa de que dessa vez ele acreditou nela.

"Como eu posso lhe agradecer?"

"Hmmm, deixe-me pensar..." Riu triunfante, internamente satisfeita, e deu uma pausa, pensativa. "Em primeiro lugar, eu quero minha blusa de volta."

"Sua blusa?" Cerrou os olhos.

"Sim, essa que você dormia agarradinho." Brincou traquinamente.

"Tá, só isso?"

"Lógico que não. Você é muito pesado, sabia? Além disso, quase que eu passei fome na sua casa. Portanto, sua dívida comigo é grande." Sorriu divertida.

"E como eu pagaria? Quer um passaporte para Disneylândia?" Ironizou.

"Bem que eu queria ir lá. Faz alguns meses que não vou." Respondeu distraidamente, sem perceber a ironia em sua voz. "Mas isso não é sobre mim, é sobre você, portanto quero que você entre em um programa de recuperação para viciados como pagamento de sua dívida comigo." Disse em um fôlego só, em um tom mais baixo, sentindo-se um pouco receosa com sua aceitação. Sabia que podia ser que ele não quisesse mudar. E se realmente ele não quisesse, não poderia fazer nada.

"Mas eu não sou um viciado!" Retrucou na defensiva.

"O primeiro passo para recuperação é assumir, sabia?" Censurou, séria. "Mas eu te entendo. Já lidei com muitos do seu tipo. Vamos combinar assim: será um programa de troca mútua. Eu te insiro no programa e você me dá sua recuperação."

"Mas eu não preciso me recuperar de nada." Relutou impaciente, balançando a cabeça em todo o tempo.

"Shiu, sem mas!" Interrompeu-o astuciosamente. "Vou te mandar todos os dias mensagens de otimismo para que você volte a acreditar em você. Então nos encontramos sábado e eu vou te ensinar a buscar a paz interior para que você não tenha necessidade de buscar a paz nos tóxicos, tudo bem?"

"Eu não sou viciado." Tentou mais uma vez, agora em um fio de voz, completamente desacreditado da situação.

"Ah, não? E aquele tanto de drogas que tinha no seu banheiro?" Provocou, ele abriu a boca chocado com sua petulância, mas antes que ele falasse algo, ela continuou. "Admita, tio, que precisa de uma ajuda. E não compre mais aquele tipo de remédio!" Ditou, ambos ficaram calados, em seguida o chefe ofegou.

"Mais alguma coisa, mestra?" Ironizou, ainda chocado com o modo atrevido da garota.

"Não. Por hoje não. Só quero que coma frutas. Elas inibem os efeitos colaterais." Explicou inocentemente, sem perceber de novo que na verdade o chefe gracejava com sua cara. "Dê preferência às vermelhas."

Ele não pode evitar rir. Era hilária aquela situação. Queria somente agradecer, e aquela garota impunha um monte de regras! Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

"Ok, mais alguma coisa?" Queria ver até a garota absurda iria.

"Você faz atividade física?"

"Sim. Bicicleta, caminhada e musculação." Respondeu distraído, recebendo nesse instante o olhar atencioso de Erick ao ver sua passividade.

"Então em breve iremos incluir em suas atividades diárias outro exercício. O exercício da mente. Mas antes disso eu tenho que passar algum tempinho com você para te ensinar a fazer isso. Até mais. Tenho que desligar. Estou na Educação Física." E desligou.

Edward ainda ficou abismado um tempo, com Erick observando-o, depois sentou e ligou para o seu pai, que confirmou a história, deixando-o mais preocupado com o que aconteceu. Ele tinha que se cuidar mais. Não iria permitir que um lapso desses acontecesse novamente em uma missão.

A semana se passou de modo normal para ele, a não ser pelo fato de todos os dias em horários aleatórios receber mensagens de otimismo. No segundo dia que recebeu, reagiu indiferente, acreditando que com o passar dos dias a garota iria desistir e parar de mandar. No entanto, não aconteceu. Quarta-feira ele não recebeu só uma mensagem, mas duas. **_Por vezes sentimos que aquilo que fazemos não é senão uma gota de água no mar. Todavia o mar seria menor se lhe faltasse uma gota_**. (_Madre Teresa de Calcuta_) '**_Seja a mudança que você quer ver no mundo._**' (_Dalai Lama_.)

Maçado com a insistência, perguntava-se: de onde essa garota tirou a idéia de que precisava de motivação?

Os pesadelos continuavam em suas noites de sono, ou melhor, quando conseguia dormir. Alguns flashes eram mais tensos, alguns mais brandos, e a insônia sempre o atormentava. Sempre antes de dormir tinha que passar pelo processo de distância da cafeína, coca-cola e de preferência que deitasse antes de uma da manhã, assim, talvez ele conseguisse pelo menos descansar algumas horas. Mas como em um filme, quando estava no sono da madrugada, os reflexos de água e das flores se repetiam em sua mente.

Quinta-feira, surpreendentemente, até às cinco da tarde não tinha chegado nenhuma mensagem, o que ele estranhou, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu aliviado. Imaginou que a garota finalmente tivesse desistido de atormentá-lo.

Estava na reunião semanal onde todos os líderes de equipe expunham os resultados da semana, com flagrantes de distribuição de maconha em bocas, _estouro_ de pequenos laboratórios clandestinos, para finalmente chegar ao assunto que muito interessava ao chefe.

"Eu tenho uma nova sobre Emmett MacCarty." Começou Laurent, despertando automaticamente um olhar atencioso do chefe. Ele continuou. "De acordo com um de meus informantes, MacCarty trabalha em uma nova droga."

Erick interrompeu. "Ele é Engenheiro bioquímico. Tem licença para manipular e pesquisar novas drogas." Disse com um dar de ombros e olhou de canto para o chefe, recebendo dele um olhar questionador. "O quê? Você sabe que inclusive ele assina duas patentes."

Edward fez uma careta e retrucou: "Patentes essas que suspeitamos que ele conseguiu por meios ilegais."

Erick ignorou o estado carrancudo do chefe e prosseguiu. "Não temos provas." Lembrou, alertando-o com o olhar que suas visões pessoais não deveriam ser difundidas, pois se todos já achavam ter certa perseguição pessoal do chefe com Emmett, com suas opiniões sem provas pioraria tudo.

O chefe fez sinal para que Laurent prosseguisse, mas a reunião foi interrompida por um toque estridente de celular com uma música da Britney Spears. **_Break in the ice_**_. _

"Vamos desligar os telefones nas reuniões, senhores." Censurou com uma careta e tamborilou os dedos na mesa. Os presentes bateram as mãos nos bolsos, olharam uns para os outros uns segundos, depois olharam de volta ao chefe que permaneceu de semblante fechado, com um punho apoiando o queixo, entediado. Enquanto isso a música tocava. '_Deixe-me quebrar o gelo, permita-me te entender, assim que você se aquecer para mim, baby, eu posso fazer você se sentir quente, quente, quente, quente.'_

Instantaneamente, pares de olhos se arregalaram chocados ao perceberem de onde era o foco do som. No instante a seguir, alguns sorrisos se projetaram nos rostos.

"Chefe, é o seu." Erick apontou para ele com um risinho de canto. Edward cerrou os olhos confuso, tirou o Black Berry do bolso da calça e olhou para a tela, instantaneamente bufando irritado ao ver quem era. Ignorou e desligou, voltando a seguir para a reunião. O telefone ainda tocou insistentemente mais umas três vezes no silencioso, para então uma mensagem tocar. Ele abriu irritado, enquanto o líder da equipe Echo relatava sua semana.

**_'Você está é dívida comigo, sabia? Devia atender ao telefone... Eu poderia ter te deixado na rua aquele dia. Você é tão, tão pesado!'_**

Imediatamente saiu da tela, sentindo-se volúvel, facilmente manipulado pela chantagem da traquina garota, levantou perturbado de sua cadeira e olhou para Erick, que sorriu, imaginando o que se tratava, já que lhe explicou toda a história segunda-feira.

"Com licença, senhores. Só um minuto." Seguiu para o canto da janela e atendeu aborrecido o número que novamente chamava. "O que exatamente a senhorita quer?"

"Sabia que dia de quinta-feira temos os maiores índices de pessoas em busca de entorpecentes e desinibidores?" Respondeu com outra pergunta.

"O quê?" Ofegou desentendido, completamente embaraçado por sua equipe visualizar sua quebra de postura em atender celular em reunião.

"Isso mesmo que você escutou. Por isso eu tenho um programa para hoje à noite com você."

"Eu trabalho hoje à noite. Não..."

"Sem chance de negar." Interrompeu-o, de ímpeto. "Não é um convite. É um pagamento de uma dívida." Disse incisivamente. Ele, sem palavras, somente balançou a cabeça.

"E seria o quê? E onde?" Perguntou ainda irritado, pensando que se fizesse logo o que ela queria talvez ela desencanasse de vez.

"Bom, vou te mostrar que para se divertir ou ficar desinibido não precisamos de drogas. O nosso próprio corpo, que é algo perfeito, estudei isso em Biologia hoje..." Sorriu ao lembrar da aula e continuou. "... Libera uma substância que nos dá alegria e..."

"Ah, por favor." Interrompeu-a com um sussurro. "Dessa lição eu já passei há anos. Fale logo que horas. Em meia hora eu estou livre para te levar para tomar um sorvete." Disse com ironia, mas ela não perceberia seu tom de voz.

"Não. Não quero tomar sorvete. A lição é sobre você, não sobre mim, já disse antes. Não tente me persuadir. Portanto, te encontro onze horas na Sky Disco Club." Impôs convicta, sem lhe dar chance de refutar, deixando-o em completo choque. Ele ia argumentar, mas uma luz brilhou no seu cérebro quando lembrou que essa era a casa de festas de Emmett, logo ele tinha uma chance de observar o movimento enquanto estivesse por lá.

"Ok. Eu vou, mas devo ficar pouco tempo."

"Vou estar de vestido rosa choque e uma flor do mesmo pano no cabelo." Avisou animada. "E você? Não sei se ainda me lembro de você. Você vai estar de olhos azuis?" Brincou divertida.

Ele pensou um pouco, pego de surpresa com seu ar brincalhão, para então responder sem pensar. "Preta, camiseta preta."

"Então até lá." E desligou.

Ele voltou a sentar-se à mesa, sentindo-se um pouco estranho por estar nessa situação e reiniciou a reunião, deixando por um tempo que o restante dos agentes explanasse os casos da semana. Meia hora depois, seguiu para seu escritório, todavia chamou Erick antes para acompanhá-lo.

"Vamos comigo hoje à Rua Spring?" Chamou-o, tentando focar a visão em uns papéis em sua mesa, entretanto estava inquieto demais para trabalhar.

"Outra investigação?" Seu amigo quis saber.

"Também. Mas é sobre aquela menina de segunda..." Respondeu indiferente, depois ficou até sete da noite da noite conversando sobre as mensagens bizarras e sobre o último telefonema, arrancando automaticamente algumas risadas do oriental quando este lia finalmente as mensagens que tanto irritavam o chefe.

Mais tarde, vestindo uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta preta e os cabelos lisos de lado, Edward deixou seu AP e dirigiu-se em seu Volvo preto rumo ao local combinado. Às 23h00 encontravam-se, os dois, no mezanino da casa de festas analisando cada garota que entrava, enquanto tomavam coca-cola. Erick tinha esperança de arrumar alguma companhia para a noite, nesse meio tempo, conversavam amenidades, quando por fim uma garota loura de rosa choque apareceu acompanhada por outra de cabelos longos e ruivos, posicionaram-se na pista e começaram a dançar animadamente.

"Eu acho que é a sua nova amiga ali." Erick apontou brincalhão em direção às meninas que dançavam de costas para eles.

Edward olhou-a de cima abaixo. "Argh, eu ainda tinha esperança de ser uma adulta com voz de adolescente, mas realmente é uma criança. Olha o vestido e aquela flor no cabelo! Por Deus, a última vez que eu aproximei de uma menina vestida assim eu tinha quatorze anos!" Comentou desgostoso quando conseguiu ver o perfil da loura, e só então Erick atentou para os rostos das garotas que lá estavam, abrindo automaticamente a boca.

"Hei, são elas!" Erick disse alguns decibéis acima e apontou novamente para as duas.

"Sim, você já falou." Fez uma careta sem dar atenção para o estado alarmado do rapaz.

"Não, cara, são as garotas do Emmett." Erick ofegou chocado, em um fio de voz, só então o chefe olhou em câmera lenta para as meninas e lembrou-se da investigação de três semanas atrás, a qual ele as viu a primeira vez. Instantaneamente ficou sem ação, olhando-as tão chocado quanto Erick.

"Caramba, Edward, sem querer você acabou exatamente onde queria." Erick finalmente saiu do transe, arfante. "Tem o telefone particular de uma das _meninas _do Emmett, além de tê-la na sua cola todos os dias!"

Edward olhou-a novamente e, sem que pudesse entender o porquê, suas mãos começaram a tremer e suar. "Eu não posso me aproximar dela, você sabe." Alegou frustrado, já pensando em sair imediatamente de lá. Precisava pensar um pouco.

"Por que você não pode?" Erick quis saber. "Vem esperando dia após dia uma oportunidade de descobrir algo sobre Emmett, agora que as portas estão abertas vai deixar passar?"

"Emmett sabe quem eu sou." Disse em um sussurro. "Os homens dele devem estar por aqui. Não tem como eu passar despercebido." Explicou relutante, com o coração batendo a mil pela expectativa de provocar o inimigo no seu terreno, ainda mais com uma de _suas meninas_.

"Fazemos assim: eu vou lá distrair Alice, que por sinal me deu um perdido, sem me ligar. Então você manda uma mensagem para a garota vir te encontrar aqui em cima, que é mais isolado, e vocês podem conversar." Propôs, Edward ponderou por uns segundos a proposta, tentado a desafiar seu ex-amigo aproximando-se de algo que aparentemente era importante para ele, olhou para uma mesa isolada no canto, ainda incerto se era ético se envolver tanto; depois de um suspiro nervoso, finalmente resolveu passar uma mensagem.

'_Olá, Bella. Eu já te vi... Tem como você subir e conversarmos no segundo piso? Estou na última mesa à direita da escada?'_

Continua...

Gente, muito obrigada por acompanhar.

Valeu por me favoritar, por avisar que está lendo.

Grande beijo.


	4. Capítulo 3 O tempo cura todas as feridas

**Capítulo 03- O tempo cura todas as feridas**

Nenhuma mensagem de volta chegou nos quinze minutos seguintes, tempo esse em que Edward sentou-se à mesa de canto, completamente ansioso, pediu uma coca e água com gás à maitrë e olhou por um tempo às pessoas que bebiam próximas, vendo se assim a tensão diminuía. Não precisou observar muito para perceber usuários de drogas usando-as às claras sem a mínima intenção de dissimular. Na alta sociedade, tudo que menos importa é tentar esconder seus vícios. O penoso é que enquanto a polícia tenta tirar as drogas das ruas, os usuários as financiam.

Enquanto os observava, ainda se perguntava que tipo de assunto poderia desenvolver com a garota até que chegasse aonde queria. Sabia que não poderia revelar quem realmente era, no entanto, não sabia como fazer para manter essa linha tênue entre verdade e objetivo.

Depois de alguns minutos distraído, somente perscrutando o local, em sua visão periférica notou uma pessoa de rosa caminhar quase saltitante em sua direção, com os cabelos louros e cheios balançando de um lado ao outro.

"Oie!" A garota cumprimentou-o calorosamente ―como se fossem velhos conhecidos―, e inclinou-se para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha antes que ele levantasse para recebê-la. "O que é isso que está bebendo?" Perguntou intempestivamente, com o semblante repentinamente fechado, levou o copo ao nariz e cheirou. Ele olhou-a confuso, sem entender o que ela fazia. Ela sorriu e suspirou aliviada. "Ufa, pensei que você estivesse ingerindo álcool." Disse e se sentou à vontade ao seu lado, com as pernas cruzadas e os pés balançando no ar. "Sabia que viciados costumam recair quando ingerem álcool? Uma pesquisa disse que ex-fumantes sentem falta da nicotina quando bebem e assim acontece com as drogas. O cérebro manda um recado..." E explicou todo o processo. Ele somente olhou-a incomodado com a situação, enquanto pensava o que diabos fazia ali, ou no que exatamente essa idéia insana iria dar. "... Você não fala não?" Ela tirou-o da distração depois de uns minutos que tagarelava incansavelmente.

"Se você deixasse." Resmungou ainda distraído com suas próprias divagações.

Ela sorriu e estendeu sua mão. "Sou a famosa Fllor. Com dois L. Estou pensando em acrescentar o terceiro." Disse divertidamente, a fim de quebrar o gelo.

"Por que acrescentar o terceiro L?" Cerrou os olhos, curioso.

"Dois de linda e legal." Sorriu presunçosa. "O terceiro L seria de loura." E balançou os cabelos. Ela era realmente uma adolescente, pensou Edward. Por sinal, completamente infantil. "Mas me chame de Bella. Com dois L também. Gosto de ser chamada assim por íntimos." E piscou.

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio em que ele a observava incrédulo por ter que passar por aquilo, ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa e estendeu sua mão. "Vamos dançar?"

No mesmo instante ele lembrou que não poderia descer, muito menos desfilar com a garota por lá. Seria facilmente reconhecido num primeiro olhar de Emmett, já que suspeitava que ele estivesse por lá.

"Não sei dançar." Mentiu, ainda meio hostil com a idéia de proximidade, e olhou ansioso todos os lados, sentindo-se como se vários olhos estivessem apontados em sua direção.

Tudo bem que quando se lida muito tempo diretamente com o crime, fica-se meio paranóico. Essa atitude de olhar todos os lados é normal, ato que é comum à maioria dos homens da Justiça. Isso além de sentar sempre perto de saídas, olhar cada indivíduo que chega a um local. Agora, que ele sentava em um canto, com sua visão periférica do local quase que totalmente obstruída, sentia certo receio. Estar ali, no terreno do inimigo, aproximando de algo que era dele, deixava-o no pico da agitação.

"Eu imaginei que não soubesse dançar." Ela disse um pouco frustrada. "Você deve ser tímido." Inferiu torcendo os lábios. "Em primeiro lugar não gosta muito de falar, em segundo não gosta de dançar. Deve ter sido por isso que caiu nesse mundo de antidepressivos e drogas." Disse naturalmente, como se estivesse fazendo uma análise nele, pegou o copo de água na mesa e bebeu, depois fez uma careta. "Argh, odeio água com gás!" Resmungou. "Por que você não toma água normal?"

"Eu gosto assim." Respondeu indiferente. Ela levou o copo novamente à boca e tomou, ainda fazendo uma careta.

"Gosta de coisas ruins." Reptou beligerante e bebeu um grande gole. "Eu já sei por que você não tem amigos na sua agenda." Disse olhando para o copo. "Você tem cara de sério, não sorri e não é descolado."

"Ah, é?" Perguntou cético com a crítica, agora meio ansioso por sair de lá. Sabia que aquilo não daria em nada. Não se sentia com firmeza de seguir em frente. "E como eu deveria agir para ser um cara _descolado_?" Questionou só para se distrair enquanto não arrumava um jeito de fugir covardemente de lá.

Ela mudou as pernas e continuou balançando os pés, naturalmente, enquanto ainda bebia a água, com caretas.

"Não sei..." Resmungou pensativa. "Assisti um dia o filme do Jhon Travolta nos tempos da brilhantina, você assistiu?" Inclinou-se animadamente sobre a mesa. Ele assentiu com um aceno desinteressado. "Ele era um exemplo de pessoa descolada. Tipo era popular, sabia dançar, tinha um carro maneiro."

"Os tempos são outros, menina." Disse com um pouco de descaso. "Eu nem sou tão velho assim para ter curtido os tempos da brilhantina." Rolou os olhos com uma visível carranca pela comparação.

"Você podia então mudar esse cabelo. Esse seu cabelo de Clark Kent não rola." Deu uma risadinha com sua atenção voltada para os cabelos de lado e lisos do homem.

"O quê?" Perguntou ofendido e passou a mão no cabelo, que por sinal ainda estava grande, caindo no seu olho.

"Sim. Fica parecendo o cabelo do Zac Efron no High School Music." Ela gargalhou divertidamente, levou a mão ao seu cabelo e bagunçou traquinamente. Foi isso mesmo? Ela está rindo de mim? Pensou enquanto ficava cada segundo mais mal humorado.

"Uso o cabelo assim desde que tinha dez anos de idade." Defendeu-se ressentido e se esquivou da mão da garota que ignorava seu estado carrancudo e ainda bagunçava astutamente seu cabelo. Ela riu mais e fugiu da mão do homem sério, que agora tentava pará-la.

"Isso realmente deve ter muito tempo." Gracejou arteira. Ele encarou-a um tempo sério, mas aos poucos um sorriso foi brotando no canto do seu lábio. Ela era engraçada e desprendida de formalidades, algo completamente novo no mundo de pessoas bajuladoras ao seu redor. Só então analisou detalhadamente seu rosto. Ela continuou rindo, agora tentando arrumar seu cabelo, ao invés de bagunçar, jogando-o para trás com os dedos. Ele notou que seus olhos tinham uma cor indefinida sob as luzes piscantes. Pareciam verdes, cinza, azuis. A sobrancelha perfeitamente desenhada contrastava com sua pele extremamente clara. Parecia tão nova, mas ao mesmo tempo tão cheia de vida.

Seus olhos encontraram-se, ele segurou o olhar e, antes que se desse conta, o sorriso cresceu completamente em seus lábios ao ser contagiado pela alegria tão genuína e espontânea da garota. Ponto para ela.

"Você não é feio." Ela gracejou levianamente e apertou sua bochecha.

"Ah, legal ouvir isso depois de você acabar com o meu cabelo." Retrucou com um sorriso e desviou o olhar, novamente sondando o local.

"É sério, eu só estava brincando quanto ao seu cabelo. Ele até que é bonitin. Queria só ver você relaxar, quebrar a casca." Disse brincalhona e continuou tentando arrumar o cabelo dele, um pouco indecisa de que lado deixar, já que os fios estavam bem rebelde.

"Ah tá, bonitin. Tô ligado." Brincou na mesma linguagem adolescente dela, aos poucos se sentindo à vontade com a garota. Ela sorriu satisfeita com o efeito.

"Sabia que você não me disse seu nome?" Lembrou e apoiou o queixo com o punho, olhando-o avaliativamente. "Seu pai disse, mas eu esqueci. Qual é mesmo?"

"Edward." Respondeu no automático.

"Hmmm, Edward é um nome tão sério. Lembra-me a Edward Hopper, o pintor... Também tem os reis Edward da Inglaterra... Outro Edward foi o senador Edward Kennedy." Divagou pensativa.

"Agora vai criticar meu nome também?" Interpelou, cruzou os braços fingindo chateação e encostou as costas na cadeira.

"Não. É bonito." Disse sinceramente. "Só que vamos ter que arrumar um apelido mais descolado pra você. Edward não rola." Franziu o cenho como se pensasse em algo difícil. "Tá, tudo bem que temos o Edward Maya que toca umas músicas maneiras, mas, no geral, Edward é um nome sério. Lembra-me aos homens sérios da História."

"Parece que você gosta muito de História, para saber o nome de reis."

"Nopin." Fez um bico e balançou a cabeça. "Não gosto de História especificamente. Gosto de ler tudo que vem na minha frente, até bula de remédio." Sorriu divertidamente. "Mas não gosto de História, porque História me lembra a escola e depois que eu perdi uns anos escolares fiquei meio desmotivada em estudar matérias específicas." Disse e torceu o lábio. "Você já tem algum apelido?"

"Não." Respondeu, de novo sério, e se inclinou sobre a mesa a fim de interrogá-la. Já que estava aqui, iria fazê-la falar de si. "Por que você perdeu uns anos escolares?"

"Imagine?" Arqueou a sobrancelha. "Como eu iria estudar tendo que cuidar de Peter?" Explicou como se ele já soubesse quem era Peter. Ele a deixou desenvolver. "Foi uma época difícil quando ele nasceu. Passamos por maus bocados aquela época." Refletiu pesarosa.

Nesse mesmo instante, a conversa perdeu a atenção dele quando viu descendo de uma escada proveniente do 3º andar dois homens e Emmett logo atrás. Reconheceria aquele armário louro até o fim dos seus dias. Mudou muito pouco de treze anos para cá.

Sem que pudesse se conter, sentiu suas mãos suarem ao perceber que quando Emmett descia o último degrau olhou distraidamente em sua direção. Não sentiu medo. Nada disso. Era raiva, rancor, sentimento de vingança. Além disso, por estar aqui, sabia estar numa fria duas vezes. Primeiro porque se Emmett focalizasse o olhar nele, reconhecê-lo-ia imediatamente. Segundo, porque bastaria olhar uma vez a garota ao seu lado, reconheceria facilmente uma de _suas meninas_, por isso, antes de pensar no que iria fazer, inclinou-se, levou a mão ao cabelo da garota e aproximou-se ao ponto de esconder seu rosto no cabelo dela. Inevitavelmente o perfume ficou forte em seu nariz.

"O que foi?" Ela juntou as sobrancelhas e olhou para os lados, indiscretamente. "Está se escondendo de alguém?"

"Er, desculpe." Retratou-se, afastou um pouco e moveu o rosto para ver se Emmett já tinha passado. No entanto, outra surpresa o fez sobressaltar. Poderia ficar pior? Era Rachel e algumas colegas dela encostadas à grade de alumínio do mezanino. Ela olhava curiosamente em sua direção.

Alarmado, ele virou um pouco o rosto e fingiu que não a tinha visto. Depois se explicou para a garota, embaraçado. "Uma pessoa conhecida estava olhando para nós e eu fiquei com medo dela vir aqui, er, nos atrapalhar... Atrapalhar o _tratamento._" Mentiu tentando justificar o lapso de sua aproximação imprudente.

"Up, legal!" Disse uns decibéis acima. "Isso é sinal que você se rende ao tratamento?" Perguntou animada e nem ele mesmo sabia mais o que fazer e dizer. "Toda essa conversa não era para me enrolar?" Pressionou.

Desarmado, suspirou e ponderou por uns segundos levar isso adiante.

"Primeiro me explica como é esse tratamento." Pediu quase rendido e apoiou o braço na cadeira dela, tentando com o ato esconder ao máximo o seu rosto por seu cabelo cheio de cachos. Não queria realmente que Rachel o visse.

"Bom, se eu percebesse que você está em um estágio bem avançado de vício, eu não poderia fazer nada, teria que te apresentar à líder da pastoral. Assim talvez ela te indicasse para a casa de recuperação. Mas como aparentemente foi só uma _fraqueza_ e pelo jeito você deseja sair dessa, pois nem colocou uma gota de álcool na boca, talvez você nem precise do meu esforço." Explicou disparado, enquanto mexia freneticamente o pé.

"Não!" Ele interrompeu-a de impulso. Se ela desistisse do tal tratamento, podia ser que não descobrisse algo nem agora nem nunca sobre toda essa redoma que cobria Emmett. E se chegou até aqui, queria seguir adiante. "Você não sabe o quanto foi difícil estar hoje aqui." Revelou com um apelo na voz, já temeroso por sua desistência.

Ela pausou um tempo olhando-o, depois riu triunfante, jogou os braços espontaneamente em seu pescoço e o abraçou. "Bem vindo ao grupo! Era tudo que eu precisava ouvir." Ofegou e olhou-o contente com sua própria manobra ardil. "Foi só um drama para te induzir a querer." Afastou-se e piscou. "Ah, eu me esqueci de mandar a mensagem do dia." Suspirou e olhou-o intensamente, antes de recitar. "Eu não sei o que você perdeu. Não sei se levou um fora, ou se é somente frustrado em alguma área da vida_, _sei que_ o tempo cura todas as feridas_."

"O quê?" Olhou-a sem entender.

"O tempo cura todas as feridas." Repetiu convicta.

"Por que você está me falando isso?" Encarou-a, buscando respostas em seu rosto lívido.

Ela deu de ombros, espontânea. "Porque eu consigo ler você. Algo de ruim aconteceu para que seus olhos tenham esse brilho triste." Disse e inclinou-se sobre a mesa. "Eu queria que você soubesse dançar para ficar um pouco alegre. Você podia ter me dito mais cedo que não queria vir porque não sabia dançar, assim eu entenderia sua oposição. Mas vem aqui." Levantou-se animadamente da cadeira e puxou fortemente sua mão. Ele relutou um pouco e olhou para os lados, mas ao notar que ninguém olhava em sua direção, fez o que ela queria, ficando em pé no cantinho da parede.

"Não é difícil dançar. Você só tem que esquecer que tem gente te olhando." Ela moveu a mão dele, colocou-a no alto da sua cabeça e girou o corpo devagar com a mão dele como apoio. "Agora olha o meu ritmo e tenta seguir." Deu um passo para trás ainda segurando sua mão, depois um à frente. "Vem. É só fazer isso." Disse graciosamente. Ele não fez e olhou para os lados de novo, entretanto foi tirado da distração com dois tapinhas leves que recebeu no rosto. "Esqueça os outros. Olhe só para mim." Ela apertou seu queixo e lhe fez olhá-la. Ele cerrou os olhos e olhou-a incrédulo com sua astúcia.

Ela sorriu travessamente e continuou movendo-se, convidando-o a dançar. Ele se permitiu apreciá-la um segundo, desacreditado que Emmett tivesse alguém tão espirituosa ao seu lado, com boas intenções, mesmo que fosse rodeada por crimes e transgressões. Será mesmo que ela sabia o que se passava dentro da propriedade? Será que ela fazia parte do esquema? Era paradoxal sua participação, pois como alguém que supostamente ajudava a embalar drogas ia para as ruas resgatar viciados? Ela era complexa. Algo não se encaixava. E além de complexa, graciosa e feliz. Parecia tão por fora de tudo.

Contaminado por sua espontaneidade, sorriu contra vontade e soltou um pouco o corpo, permitindo-se por um instante mover-se sutilmente ao movimento da música. Ela sorriu mais, pôs as mãos dele em sua cintura e levantou suas duas mãos no ar.

"Sabe, meu namorado é muito inseguro. Se ele imaginar que eu estou dançando com alguém vai dar suas crises." Disse e girou em sua frente, depois se aproximou mais um pouco. "Mas eu no lugar dele não teria ciúme. Em primeiro lugar porque ele não pode estar comigo sempre, em segundo porque você é muito mais velho que eu. Não teria nada a ver. Portanto, ele não tem motivos, né?" Disse e pôs as mãos em volta do pescoço dele, ainda gracejando e dançando, em contraste com o seu ritmo quase parado, fator que o auxiliava observar tudo à volta.

"É." Assentiu, mas não concordou. Não que fosse olhar com outros olhos para ela. Não mesmo. Mas é que em um pequeno momento ela disse que era velho demais, logo, era aí que entrava o x da questão. _Por que o namorado dela, que supostamente é Emmett, que é mais velho que eu dois anos, pode olhar para ela, inclusive, ser seu namorado e eu não?_ Questionou-se intrigado. A resposta chegou rápida como uma bomba. _Ele é um criminoso, Edward. Ele não respeita leis estaduais. Ele não respeita lei nenhuma. E você não é igual a ele._

No instante em que a comparação veio, um sentimento estranho se apossou dele, principalmente por saber que ela era a garota de Emmett. Sem que pudesse se conter, foi impelido a puxá-la mais para perto, encostou os seus corpos minimamente, depois olhou em volta, como se fosse um adolescente desordeiro intencionado a provocar o desafeto.

A garota sorriu quando a apertou e o afastou um pouco, ganhando alguma distância. Só então ele se deu conta do que fez, criticando-se automaticamente por isso. No entanto, ela não percebeu seu erro, ou melhor, seu avanço. O comentário a seguir mostrou o quanto ela inocentemente não percebia nada a sua volta.

"Se você se aproximar tanto, não vai pegar o ritmo." Disse e continuou dançando trance, agora de olhos fechados, as duas mãos acima da cabeça... E o cheiro de tutti frutti estava lá, exalado em cada movida sua.

Mais cedo, quando ela estava lá embaixo, sua roupa parecia adolescente demais, até extravagante, mas agora, olhando-a de perto, achava o conjunto bem harmônico. O rosa da roupa combinava com o tom rosado de sua pele. Tudo era proporcional. Boca pequena, bochechas acentuadas, olhos intensos. Era incrível que Emmett sempre tivesse coisas boas... Que estragava depois. Pensou e inspirou profundamente o perfume adolescente.

"Você sente isso?" Ela perguntou e parou de dançar, ainda de olhos fechados, compenetrada.

"O quê?"

"Essa energia inexplicável. A alegria de viver que os sons liberam em nós."

Olhou-a uns segundos desentendido, incapaz de responder. Tinha preocupação demais para deixar-se levar pela música. Ela abriu os olhos, estudou-o atentamente, e ele olhou em volta, procurando novamente ver se eram observados. Não eram, concluiu.

No mesmo instante, sentiu a mão macia da garota em seu rosto e um olhar piedoso em sua direção. "Você não consegue, né?" Ela supôs chateada com a própria dedução. "Carrega algo dentro de si que te impede de ser feliz por meios naturais." Disse e deixou seus dedos passearem pelo rosto do homem com aparência triste, o que despertou um estranho formigamento onde a pele era tocada. "Emmett também é assim. Ele não consegue ser feliz. Ainda que tentemos lhe dar felicidade, ele parece ser incompleto." Sussurrou introspectiva e, inconscientemente, ele fechou os punhos ao ouvir esse nome. Talvez fosse inveja por perceber sua preocupação com Emmett. Ou raiva por ela demonstrar tanto amor nas frases que o continham. Afastou-se um pouco e pôs, aborrecido, as mãos na cintura.

"Eu já tenho que ir." Avisou sentindo um amargo na garganta pelos sentimentos que o rondavam. No mesmo instante ela olhou sobressaltada para o relógio no braço.

"Eu também já vou. Amanhã tenho aula cedo." Disse com um sorriso acolhedor. "Foi ótimo. Acho que tem solução para você."

"Eu acredito que sim. "Respondeu meio distraído. "Até mais." Disse e olhou em volta, preparando-se para dar as costas.

"Tio?" Ela interrompeu sua retirada com um sorriso brincalhão. Ele olhou-a sério. "Até sábado." Deu uma piscada, aproximou-se e bagunçou seu cabelo arteiramente. "Seria bom passar no banheiro e se olhar no espelho antes de ir." E gargalhou, saindo seguidamente rumo às escadas.

Ele saiu logo atrás, passando antes no banheiro, mexeu no cabelo irritado por ela ter piorado o estado, desistiu de arrumar e ligou para Erick, que até então dançava amigavelmente com Alice no térreo, sendo observado em todo o tempo por Rilley, do bar.

"E ae, como foi?" Erick perguntou animado logo que se encontraram no estacionamento pago.

"Interessante." Resmungou e caminhou rumo ao seu carro, com as mãos no bolso.

"Cara, elas não parecem ser o que a gente pensa." Comentou pensativo. O chefe desativou seu alarme e entrou contrariado.

"As pessoas nunca parecem ser o que a gente pensa." Retrucou um pouco incomodado com sua própria complacência. Não era porque elas tinham esse jeito inocente e desprendido que iria tirar o olhar clínico da situação.

Sexta pela manhã, após exercitar seus músculos na academia da Divisão, tomou um banho, seguiu com roupas casuais para sua sala e recebeu um telefonema de Rachel logo que chegou, telefonema esse lhe intimando a ir ao seu consultório no primeiro piso. Não impôs resistência, imaginando que ela quisesse falar sobre quinta à noite, por isso deixou seu departamento e foi. Mal chegou a sala, ela levantou e trancou a porta.

"Por que você não foi honesto comigo?" Inquiriu, com o semblante magoado.

"Eu não sei de que você fala." Esquivou-se despreocupado e caminhou até uma cadeira.

"Você sabe." Suspirou e sentou-se na cadeira em sua frente. "Você me trocou por uma fedelha. Eu te dei o meu amor." Cobrou sem fundamentos. Ele nunca foi nada seu. Nunca deu certezas.

"Ah, Rachel, me poupe!" Inalou profundamente e jogou as mãos no ar. "Somos adultos aqui."

"Sim, quem não me parece ser o adulto aqui é você, já que não soube falar que arrumou outra. Por dias eu me senti mal, achando que o problema era eu, para ontem, sem mais nem menos, ver você com uma adolescente!"

"Eu já disse..." Inclinou sobre a cadeira e apoiou a cabeça na mão, já que ela doía pelo tanto que pensava no buraco que se afundava com essa história. "Eu não arrumei outra." Argumentou. "Não tenho nada com ela. Aconteceu um mal entendido e acabamos nos conhecendo, só isso." Explicou sinceramente.

"Você sabe quem é ela?" Questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Ele levantou o olhar e encarou-a, buscando em seu semblante respostas para o que não queria perguntar. "Não completamente. Conheci-a ontem."

Ela pôs o rosto dele em suas mãos e olhou-o perspicazmente. "Mentira." Disse convicta.

"De onde você a conhece?" Ele perguntou hesitante, ainda com o rosto em suas mãos.

"Eu atendo o filho dela no meu consultório particular à tarde. Ele tem problemas neurológicos que o impedem de falar. Ouve muito bem, mas não fala. Eu suspeito que seja por preguiça, ou por causa de uma gestação complicada."

"Então ela tem um filho." Resmungou e abaixou o olhar, incrédulo.

"Afaste-se dela, Edward." Alertou e deu as costas.

"Eu já disse que eu a conheci por acaso." Isso não era mentira, entre tantas.

"Mas conversavam com tanta intimidade que tenho lá minhas suspeitas." Retrucou ultrajada pela suposta troca.

Imediatamente o blackberry de Edward vibrou no bolso, anunciando que uma mensagem chegou. A mensagem a seguir o deixou perplexo. Parecia que de alguma maneira Bella estava em sintonia com o que acontecia a ele. _As suas contrariedades não alteram a natureza das coisas... Os seus desapontamentos não fazem o trabalho que só o tempo conseguirá realizar. A sua dor não impedirá que o sol brilhe amanhã sobre os bons e os maus... Não estrague o seu dia. Aprenda a desculpar infinitamente, construindo e reconstruindo sempre_... C.X. BOM DIA, TIO!

Sem que se desse conta, tentava decodificar a mensagem e as idéias subliminares que ela pudesse querer passar nas entrelinhas, seguindo do ponto que achava conhecê-la pelos poucos instantes que passou com ela. A mensagem, mesmo que fosse copiada de um pensador, parecia muito com ela, com sua vontade de superar e dar a volta por cima, com sua maneira de enxergar tudo facilmente, de um modo mais brando.

Ignorando totalmente o show de Rachel, deixou seu consultório com um pequeno riso de canto ao reler a mensagem e subiu para o seu departamento. Ao chegar em sua sala, deparou-se com vários papéis para ler, expedientes para mandar a vara de entorpecentes, e assim, a sexta-feira praticamente voou. Sorte sua que seus fieis companheiros da Donuts estavam em sua mesa, já que ficou quase o dia todo enrolado com papéis e não pode sair para comer.

À noite, chegou em casa, ligou a TV em documentários sobre Funhrer e demorou para que o sono chegasse, todavia chegou. Ele gostava de dormir. O sono era uma suspensão temporária da vida e, como não tinha prazer de viver, preferia dormir. No entanto, altas horas da madrugada, acordou ofegante, suado, consciente de que a noite se foi, já que sempre depois de ter flashes de lembranças nos sonhos, não dormia mais. Pior que cada dia os pesadelos desencadeavam um sintoma diferente. Às vezes era frustração, às vezes saudade, com a dor da falta sobrepujando a necessidade de viver. E por fim, sempre nutria sua infelicidade contínua.

Depois de um tempo com lágrimas nos olhos e os cabelos nas mãos, olhou no relógio e conferiu as horas. Eram cinco da manhã. Pelo menos dessa vez cinco horas dormiu. Não dormir direito o matava lentamente, sabia disso. Se não voltasse para o tratamento com antidepressivos e soníferos, não suportaria.

Cedo da manhã, tomou um banho, vestiu uma calça de moletom preta, com camiseta cinza manga longa, pôs uma pochete com suporte para água, espaço para arma e distintivo, desceu e foi pedalar pela rua beira-mar, no rumo de Santa Mônica. A manhã rompia agradável. As ruas poucos movimentadas por ser cedo se encontravam confortáveis. Conforme pedalava, o vento batia em seu rosto e pequenos raios de sol começavam a despontar no céu, expurgando devagar a sensação de frieza no mundo.

Lutando contra a depressão, pedalou por volta de vinte quilômetros, chegou ao Píer, acorrentou a bicicleta e encostou-se a grade para olhar o mar. Algum tempo se passou enquanto inspirava o cheiro salgado, tudo em absoluto silêncio. Aos poucos a angústia ganhava algum bálsamo.

Depois de um tempo, o movimento no píer aumentou, alguns ambulantes ofereciam produtos a turistas, e logo a paz e o sossego de início da manhã foram interrompidos. Não tinha mais sentido estar ali, já que só gostava de sua própria companhia quando se sentia oprimido assim. Portanto, decidiu deixar o Pier e caminhava empurrando a bicicleta rumo à rampa. No entanto, um movimento suspeito ao lado chamou sua atenção. Dois delinqüentes assaltavam sorrateiramente uma mulher próxima, sem dar importância ao fato de ter pessoas transitando.

Nunca imaginariam que, por coincidência ou armação do destino, perto deles tivesse um Agente Federal à paisana. E ainda que o crime não tivesse ligado diretamente às drogas, o tenente tinha poder-dever de agir, já que presenciou a cena e um policial é um policial em qualquer lugar.

Em vista disso, após uma avaliação periférica da situação, calculou a distância até os meliantes, notando que só um deles estava armado, e em um movimento rápido e silencioso, pôs sua bike no chão, no mesmo instante deu uma rasteira no que segurava a arma.

Rapidamente o imobilizou com o braço fechando sua traquéia, com um só golpe tomou a arma e deixou-o indolente conforme o ar lhe era obstruído. Após o ato preciso e cirúrgico de quem treinava horas após o expediente no tatame com seus subordinados ― golpe este que poderia levar à morte o malfeitor sob seus músculos, o qual agonizava sem ar e de debatia―, deixou-o inconsciente no chão e virou-se para o outro, que o olhava estático.

"No chão! Polícia Federal.*" Comandou com a arma apreendida apontada para ele, levou a outra mão a pochete e tirou sua Glock, apontando-a seguidamente uma para cada um, mesmo que um deles estivesse inconsciente. Era melhor pecar por excesso. Não se dava o direito de errar.

Encurralado e assustado, o assaltante soltou a faca e a mulher, pôs a mão na cabeça e deitou de bruços. Esse tipo de criminoso era o pior tipo ao modo ver policial. Surpreendia covardemente pessoas indefesas e distraídas e espalhavam o terror.

_*Bom, gente, acima eu resolvi chamar Policia Federal porque ele realmente é parte do quadro da Polícia Federal Americana. Lá a PF é dividida em FBI, CIA, DEA, US MARCHAlS. Por isso eu usei o genérico._

"Senhora, ligue para a polícia local, por favor." Pediu educadamente e olhou em volta, notando que muita gente assistiu o ocorrido. O que aconteceu a seguir deixou-o embaraçado. As pessoas concentradas nas intermediações, aplaudiram e ovacionavam o êxito na ação.

Não que tivesse complexo de super-homem para ter agido. Não foi isso. Mas existe algo inexplicável que corre na veia policial que não o permite intimidar em situação que exige atitude, por isso enfrentou a situação.

Não é estranho que enquanto as pessoas correm de um tiroteio, um homem da lei entre no fogo cruzado? Ou mesmo com relação aos colegas bombeiros, não é estranho que enquanto as pessoas correm do fogo, esses homens o enfrentem, domem-no?

O mesmo acontece com ele. Foi instinto. Não se trata de profissão. É natureza!

Qualquer um poderia muito bem dar as costas e seguir para casa diante do assalto, afinal, o que poderia ser levado? Um celular? Algum dinheiro que seria usado para compras? Todavia, a consciência de quem abraçou esse ofício não o permitiria descansar ao pensar no que o malfeitor estaria fazendo mais tarde depois de lograr êxito. Este poderia ter sido o primeiro assalto no seu dia. Em algum momento de nervosismo sua arma poderia disparar e, consequentemente, uma vida poderia ser ceifada por negligência de um homem responsável pela segurança. E era pensar assim que fazia com que o tenente progredisse diante do perigo.

Minutos depois da intervenção que malogrou os planos dos perpetradores, a polícia local chegou em três carros, algemaram-nos, cumprimentaram o agente responsável pela ação e saíram, deixando o herói do momento rodeado de pessoas olhando-o avaliativamente. Ele vestia-se normal, fora dos padrões de homens da lei que estavam acostumados a ver. Mesmo assim, a senhora alvo do assalto antes de sair para registrar ocorrência abraçou-o cheia de gratidão. "Obrigada, rapaz." Disse calorosamente, com um misto de bondade e carinho materno no semblante, depois o beijou, deixando-o cada segundo mais constrangido.

"Foi meu trabalho, senhora." Justificou-se embaraçado, tentando contê-la com a mão em seus ombros.

"Obrigada mesmo assim. Vamos, bebê." A senhora ruiva estendeu a mão e segurou na mão de uma criança loura.

Antes de descer a rampa, a criança olhou em direção a Edward e apontou o dedo para ele, simulando uma arma imaginária, brincalhão, depois deu tchau, sorridente. Algo no garoto trouxe paz ao Federal, trouxe certeza de que embora ele fosse cheio de amarguras e conflitos, estava no lugar certo ao trabalhar ativamente pela Justiça. Restringir ou dificultar a criminalidade, era menos uma criança no mundo exposta a delitos ou a risco de vício no futuro.

Por volta de dez da manhã, quando o sol já tinha esquentado no céu, deixou finalmente o píer e caminhou empurrado à bicicleta pelo parque de diversões, em todo o tempo observando o movimento das ruas. Após passar pelo parque, montou na bike e seguiu com sensação de dever cumprido para casa. Estava muito melhor do que quando acordou esta manhã. Esteve no lugar certo e na hora certa. Tinham menos dois criminosos nas ruas. Portanto, ele tinha momentânea paz.

Chegou ao luxuoso prédio, subiu pelo elevador e quando chegou ao seu andar deparou-se com uma pessoa sentada no chão que o sobressaltou.

"Se demorasse mais cinco minutos eu iria embora." Bella reclamou com um sorriso, levantou, caminhou em direção a ele e bagunçou seu cabelo levadamente, pois já tinha percebido que ele não gostava.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou sério e segurou sua mão, impedindo-a de continuar.

"Que eu saiba combinamos de eu vir aqui hoje, esqueceu, é? Acho que com a idade seus neurônios estão morrendo." Disse sorridente, desceu a mão ao chaveiro na cintura dele e tirou a chave que estava pendurada. "Vamos entrar? Se depender de você vamos ficar parados o dia todo nesse corredor e eu não tenho tempo a perder." Deu as costas, pegou umas sacolas no chãos e abriu a porta. Ele olhou-a pasmado com sua espontaneidade. Não imaginou que ela realmente viesse. Pior, não imaginou que receberia alguém em sua casa, tirando assim o seu sossego. Não gostava de visitas. Pior ainda como ela, que entrou, tirou o tênis em um canto e seguiu direto para a cozinha, como se fosse íntima na casa.

Por um instante, ficou chocado com a invasão e parou na porta. Somente quando ela voltou segurando um copo com água ele conseguiu sair do estado estático.

"Você quer um pouco?" Ofereceu, agora sob o umbral da porta que separava o corredor da sala.

"Daqui a pouco eu pego um pouco para mim." Deu as costas e ergueu a bicicleta para levá-la para a sacada. Depois que ele trancou a bicicleta, ela aproximou-se sem que ele esperasse e encostou seu copo cheio na boca dele. Ele iria afastar, mas tão rápido como se aproximou, ela levantou o copo e fez com que ele bebesse e quase engasgasse pelo susto, derramando com o ato um pouco na camisa. Ela gargalhou, ele segurou o copo e olhou-a com os olhos em fenda reprovando seu ato imprevisto.

Bella afastou-se ainda sorrindo divertidamente e seguiu para frente do peitoril de ferro, vestindo uma calça bailarina rosa claro e uma blusa de frio da mesma cor, com o cabelo amarrado no alto e um _headband_ cheio de florzinhas coloridas enfeitando-o.

"Essa sua parte aqui é bem legal. Você poderia fazer um jardim suspenso aqui." Disse e apontou para a área vazia. Ele ignorou o comentário incomodado com a garota abelhuda. Ela continuou. "Eu não sei como uma pessoa pode viver em uma casa sem cores." Comentou e caminhou de uma extensão a outra avaliando o espaço. "Deixe-me colocar flores aqui?" Propôs animadamente. "Eu posso trazer da minha casa. Lá tem muitas mudas." Sugeriu e segurou no braço dele, todavia ele não tinha nem sombra de que seria persuadido. Ela insistiu teimosamente. "Diz que sim, diz que sim, diz que sim."

"Não sei se você percebeu, mas aqui é um apartamento de homem." Resmungou. "Além disso, não tem quem cuide." Afastou-se levemente incomodado com a camiseta molhada, caminhou de volta a sala e tirou a camiseta no caminho do quarto. Ela seguiu atrás.

"A única coisa que vai ter que fazer é jogar água." Argumentou obstinada, crente que iria lhe convencer. Se ele já não tivesse presenciado suas últimas manobras, seria facilmente manipulado pela astuciosa garota. "Tem umas que nem são todos os dias." Disse com carinha inocente e sentou-se na cama dele, despreocupada, enquanto esperava em expectativa a sentença.

Edward jogou a camisa no cesto, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com uma pessoa tão à vontade em sua casa, tirou o tênis e colocou as meias usadas para lavar.

"Eu sou bem ocupado, garota." Disse com uma careta séria.

"Argh, tio, bom dia para você também. Que mau humor é esse? Não me deu nem um sorriso desde que eu cheguei!" Fez bico, cruzou as pernas e ficou um pouco inquieta, balançando os pés. Ele seguiu para a porta do banheiro e de lá olhou para ela. Até então não tinha percebido que estava de mal humor.

"Eu sou sempre assim." Argumentou, sem intenção de se retratar.

"Tem razão de morar sozinho. Ninguém agüentaria um velho rabugento como você o dia todo." Disse sem mudar o tom, seguiu para a cabeceira da cama e pegou um dos livros que tinha lá.

"Eu não sou rabugento." Resmungou na defensiva.

"É sim." Retrucou teimosa e folheou umas páginas.

"Também não sou velho."

"Velho depende do ponto de vista, já dizia Mario Quintana." Recitou e continuou folheando, agora debruçada sobre a cama. Ele olhou-a estupefato um tempo, boquiaberto com o fato dela sentir-se tão cômoda em sua cama_,_ deu as costas meio aborrecido e fechou a porta atrás de si, seguindo para o banho. Era completamente novo o fato de ter alguém lá. Mais ainda alguém _espaçosa._ Não tinha idade de ser _tio _dela, muito menos seu irmão mais velho tinha idade de ter uma filha com sua idade. Só se ele a tivesse tido com 12 anos, o que não era de todo impossível, já que deduzia que ela mesma tinha um filho com apenas dezesseis. Argh, cada vez que pensava nisso ficava mais chocado! Não pensava que isso pudesse existir em um mundo tão próximo.

Sem que percebesse, terminou o banho rápido e voltou para o quarto. Ela continuava de bruços sobre a cama, com os pés apontados para cima, lendo o livro.

"É isso que você costuma ler?" Perguntou criticamente sem olhar em sua direção.

"Sim." Respondeu e seguiu um pouco intimidado até o armário, questionando-se internamente se ela não iria sair do quarto para lhe dar privacidade para vestir, já que estava somente com uma toalha na cintura. Sem se importar se ele estava lá ou não, ela continuou lendo aquele livro desinteressante. Ele pegou umas peças de roupa e voltou para se trocar no banheiro. Após vestir uma calça de moleton preta e camiseta surrada preta, penteou o cabelo de lado, passou perfume e voltou para o quarto.

"Hmmm, esse perfume é tão bom." Ela disse naturalmente, sentou-se na cama e inalou profundamente, saboreando o aroma de sabonete misturado com perfume cítrico. "Sabe que eu acho completamente errada a leitura desse tipo de livro?" Comentou e folheou novamente o livro.

"Por quê?" Cerrou os olhos e pôs a mão na cintura.

"Por que esses livros te incitam a querer justiça, levam a ver as maldades do mundo, as irregularidades, as opressões. E eu prefiro não ler e não saber." Disse e praticamente jogou o livro na cama.

"Esse livro te trás informações reais do mundo." Argumentou. "O mundo não é cheio de flores. Precisamos estar informados sobre marginalidade."

"Para mim, tudo tem os dois lados. Se você começar a ler sobre _Operações Especiais contra o crime e Gerenciamento de Crise."_ Disse o nome do livro dramatizando. "Começa a ficar paranóico e enxergar coisas onde não tem."

"Esse é o meu trabalho." Ele inclinou-se sobre a cama, pegou o livro que ela tirou do lugar e voltou-o para a mesinha de canto.

"E do que você trabalha?" Levantou as sobrancelhas curiosamente. "Para ter um apartamento aqui em Malibu, não pode ser um trabalho braçal modesto."

Ele foi pego de surpresa com pergunta inesperada e imediatamente tomou nota de que não deveria falar que tinha uma atividade policial investigativo-preventiva, pois isso talvez a levasse a desconfiar o motivo de sua fácil, _não tão fácil_, rendição às suas vontades. Ou pior, ela poderia desconfiar o que ele realmente queria.

"Sou, er, um escritor." Mentiu desajeitadamente, sentindo certo desconforto por isso e sentou-se ao lado da garota na cama.

"Ah, é? Então me mostra as suas obras!" Pediu cheia de animação e encolheu a perna na cama, com os pés sobre o lençol. "Qual o seu pseudonome? Eu conheço?"

"Não. Eu não tenho nenhuma obra publicada." Disse sem jeito com a mentira tomando proporções. "Estou ainda nas primeiras páginas." Completou tenso. Se tivesse que passar por um polígrafo, certamente a mentira iria ser descoberta no primeiro exame, pois ficava extremamente nervoso ao mentir.

"E por que você é rico, se não tem nenhum livro famoso ainda?" Questionou confusa. Para uma adolescente aparentemente voada, ela era muito perspicaz.

"Por que minha mãe era uma bioquímica e assinava algumas fórmulas, então o pecúlio pelas patentes eu e meu irmão que herdamos." Soltou sem que percebesse, manifestando aos poucos fraqueza conforme se abria.

"O que ela assinava?" Perguntou atenciosa. Ele pausou um tempo calado, agora mais nervoso por estar falando a verdade, e suspirou.

"Mac." Respondeu inanimado, sentindo-se um pouco sufocado pela pessoalidade da conversa. Isso não passou despercebido diante da artificiosa garota, que o analisou detalhadamente.

Ele abaixou o olhar diante do raio x e olhou sem jeito para o chão. Não gostava de ser visto tão vulnerável, com a tristeza exposta em meu semblante. Todavia, conversar sobre sua mãe sempre desencadeava sentimentos devastadores. Não podia evitar.

"Ela morreu?" Bella perguntou hesitante, com a voz mais baixa, ao perceber o tumultuo de sentimentos nos olhos do rapaz.

"U-hum."

"Você sente muita falta dela, sim?" Levou a mão espontaneamente ao cabelo dele, tirando-o do seu olho. Ele suspirou e olhou-a, encontrando nela genuína solidariedade.

"Sinto." Admitiu com um sussurro e abaixou novamente a cabeça, a dor aos poucos se alastrando. Não queria trazê-la para sua dor, não era esse o seu alvo. Pelo contrário, odiava-se nesse momento por ter se permitido baixar a guarda. Fazia tempos que se obstava conversar sobre isso. Nem mesmo sabia como tinha chegado ao assunto.

Antes que pudesse medir a atitude da garota, ela levantou, encostou-se entre suas pernas e apertou a cabeça dele ao seu colo, abraçando-o forte. No primeiro instante ele ficou chocado com sua atitude, depois relaxou e se permitiu ser afagado.

"Eu queria ter tido uma mãe para sentir falta." Sussurrou compadecida. "Mas pelo contrário, eu senti alívio quando fugi dela." Disse meio triste, ainda abraçando gentilmente sua cabeça, agora com os dedos deslizando na nuca. Ele fechou os olhos, ficou em silêncio e, por um instante, ficou com a mente em branco, só o perfume e calor da adolescente ocupando seus sentidos. Fazia algum tempo que não recebia algo afetuoso. Era extremamente novo isso.

"Agora brrruuuuuhhh." Ela afastou-o e tremeu os dedos no ar. "Sai para lá, energia ruim!" Balançou as palmas das mãos e sorriu docemente. "Não vamos conversar coisas tristes. Melhor fazer algo para comermos, vamos?" Propôs animadamente e tirou a blusa de frio, jogando-a a seguir e cima da cama, ao lado de sua mochilinha rosa de costas, depois caminhou para o corredor.

"Geralmente eu peço comida." Ele avisou e a seguiu pelo corredor. "Melhor pedir."

"Não. Eu comprei saladas antes de vir. Também comprei um peixe."

"Você não vai sujar minha cozinha, vai?" Perguntou cético, com a mão na cintura enquanto ela abria a geladeira e retirava algumas sacolas.

"Vou sim." Disse espontaneamente, colocou uns legumes na cuba e abriu a torneira. "A regra é a seguinte: eu sujo, você limpa." Disse e piscou.

"Fácil assim?" Criticou, já recuperado da decaída no quarto.

"Ai, você é chato. Relaxa. Depois limpamos os dois. Não custa nada." Disse e começou a lavar os tomates, depois lavou alface e verduras. Ele observou-a um tempo e a blusa que ela usava era só um bore florido de amarrar no pescoço, costas nuas. Sem que pudesse evitar, pegou-se a avaliando abertamente. Ela tinha mais curvas do que tinha percebido até hoje. O quadril era largo, a cintura fina, e os cabelos amarrados em rabo de cavalo sintonizavam perfeitamente com o restante do corpo. Ela movia-se inquieta para lavar os itens, cantarolando alguma música, enquanto isso ele a observava.

"Vai ficar só olhando?" Olhou-o de canto, ele abriu as mãos no ar sem saber o que ela queria que fizesse e imediatamente ela abandonou a faca ao seu lado. "Vem cortar!" Ditou, ele seguiu até a pia e separou os legumes enquanto ela começava a fazer algo nas chamas, o peixe.

"O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?" Ele perguntou baixo, enquanto picava os tomates. Fazia muitos anos que não fazia isso, mas duvidava que tivesse a opção de negar. Sentia-se intimidado em sua própria casa. Quase coagido.

"Meu cabelo?" Ela trouxe o rabo para frente e olhou-o confusa, para segundos depois sorrir. "Ah, eu adiciono uns cachos artificiais quando saio para festas. Penso que ele liso assim me deixa muito novinha." Deu de ombros. "Você me acha mais bonita assim ou cheia de cachos?"

Ele olhou-a de canto surpreendido com a pergunta natural, entretanto não demorou para que soubesse a resposta.

"Prefiro desse jeito." Apontou convicto para seu cabelo. Não gostava da associação mental que fazia entre ela e Rosalie quando ela estava com cachos nos cabelos. "Onde você comprou tudo isso?" Mudou logo de assunto. Imaginava que curiosa como ela era, iria querer que explicasse o porquê de achá-la melhor assim. Ele não poderia dizer.

"Comprei perto do abrigo. Todos os sábados pela manhã eu vou com a pastoral à casa de recuperação levar mantimentos e hoje como eu vinha para cá aproveitei e passei em uma feira de produtos naturais."

"Sua família sabe do seu er, _trabalho, _comigo?" Perguntou hesitante.

"Alice sim. Os outros eu ainda não falei. Emmett não concorda muito que eu me envolva tanto. Mas sabe o que eu penso? Como eu posso ajudar alguém sem me envolver?" Disse, deu uma empurrada nele com o quadril e o afastou da pia para que ficasse livre para ela lavar o arroz.

"Pedir licença é algo educado." Criticou e afastou-se sério.

"Tô vendo se brincando você relaxa um pouco. Se pára de ser pé frio." Terminou de lavar o arroz integral orgânico e desocupou a pia.

"Você não pode brincar com algo perigoso." Ele alertou e mostrou a faca, lembrando que quando ela o empurrou tinha uma na mão, logo poderiam se acidentar.

"Você não me machucaria." Piscou, tapou a panela de arroz e sentou-se à mesa. Ele continuou cortando a salada meticulosamente, agora bem pensativo. Por que ela depositava nele sua confiança? Ela era insensata em agir assim. Ele podia não ser― assim como não era―, quem ela pensava. Podia representar perigo à sua integridade. Ela parecia inocente demais para visualizar isso.

"E se eu não fosse do bem, Bella? Como você reconhece alguém do bem?" Perguntou involuntariamente preocupado, pegou a travessa de salada e pôs sobre a mesa. Ela agora lia algo em um jornal, interessada e descobriu que adorava o som de seu nome saindo da boca do homem, mesmo que fosse do seu jeito sisudo.

"Não sei." Respondeu distraída. "Eu só sei que sei reconhecer."

"Mas você sempre confia nos viciados ao ponto de ir a casa deles?" Perguntou um pouco confuso com o sentimento de proteção que o tomou. Por que se sentia protetor, se de quem deveria protegê-la não iria conseguir, já que ela o amava? Assim como foi com Rosalie. Admitiu frustrado.

"Não. Eu não costumo ir à casa de ninguém que não seja a casa do Daniel, com muito custo." Disse um pouco insatisfeita. "Mas eu confio em você." Olhou-o por cima do jornal. "Antes de vir te trazer em casa aquele dia, eu conversei com seu pai e vi que ele era uma pessoa do bem, logo não tinha como ter um filho do mal. Também observei seu apartamento, e ele é uma mostra real do que é você: sozinho, mas com necessidade de calor e de alegria de viver. É frio, mas não insensível." Disse naturalmente, então virou a página do jornal. "Além disso, tem os livros que estão no criado. Eles me dizem que você é utópico, acredita na Justiça. E por fim, avalio você a cada conversa nossa. Você é fácil de ler. É do bem. Não me enganaria. Se estivesse interessado em me fazer mal, não teria resistido tanto quando começamos a conversar por telefone quando nos falamos a primeira vez."

Ele ficou calado uns segundos, diluindo aos poucos a série de informações sobre si que ela simplesmente jogou, enquanto isso, terminou de organizar o que ela tinha desarrumado, depois colocou talheres na mesa e sentou, frente a ela.

"Talvez você não me conheça o suficiente." Resmungou baixo, um pouco ressentido consigo por abusar da confiança dela.

"Eu vou ter tempo para isso. Mas para que aconteça, você primeiro tem que se conhecer."

Ele permaneceu em silêncio, completamente perplexo com a garota ambígua. Ao mesmo tempo em que era tempestuosa e infantil, era esperta e inteligente. Ela observou-o em pouco tempo muito mais que se as pessoas que conviviam, ou melhor, teve mais coragem de fazer observações sobre ele que qualquer pessoa que conhecia, que não fosse seu pai. Isso era interessante.

A comida ficou pronta, ela abriu as portas do armário e procurou os pratos. Ele observou suas movidas rápidas e estapafúrdias de abre e fecha de portas, puxa e empurra gavetas e fez uma careta incomodado.

"Ajudaria se você perguntasse onde está." Comentou mordazmente, com o punho apoiando o queixo. Ela encontrou finalmente a gaveta de pratos e os pegou, mostrando-os depois radiante de contentamento.

"Eu gosto de fazer descobertas. Não gosto de nada fácil." Rebateu, colocou o prato na mesa e se serviu. Mas antes de se sentar, levou um pedaço de peixe ao molho à boca, com os dedos, e gemeu exageradamente. "Hmmm, muito boooom." Disse rolando os olhos. "Também, foi eu quem fiz!" Disse com um sorriso, sentou, depois serviu-se de salada. Ele a acompanhou, experimentando o peixe com o garfo.

"Você cozinha bem." Elogiou cheio de reservas enquanto degustava.

"Bingo! O tio sabe elogiar!" Gracejou num tom mais alto.

"Onde aprendeu?" Desviou o assunto sem dar ênfase ao comentário.

"Tive que me virar. Não gosto que Peter coma coisas pouco nutritivas." Disse com a boca cheia. "Tive que ler muito."

"O que ele é exatamente seu?" Perguntou vendo se assim descobria a veracidade dessa história dela ser mãe. Não acreditava no que Rachel disse.

"Ele é meu bebê." Respondeu com olhos sonhadores. "Imagine que situação, eu tinha onze anos quando fui obrigada a trocar panelinhas pelo fogão." Respondeu e pousou o queixo sobre o punho, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. Ele olhou-a interessado e também perplexo com o fato dela ter sido realmente mãe tão cedo. "Foi tão interessante trocar meus bonecos de pano por um bebê de verdade!" Comentou espontaneamente, como se fosse algo natural e divertido.

"E o pai?" Tentou esconder o choque, mas a comida travou na garganta pelo desconforto do assunto.

"Ah, Emmett?" Perguntou retórica. "Ele não podia me ajudar muito, afinal, ele estudava e trabalhava na época." Explicou complacente. "Mas ele cuidou muito bem de nós. Se nós não tivéssemos nos sacrificado naquela época, não teríamos chegado aonde chegamos."

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram-se sem que pudesse conter. Estava surpreso demais, chocado demais, quase tonto com toda a consideração que via diante dos seus olhos com quem julgava ser um monstro pedófilo que usurpou a infância dela e roubou sua juventude e inocência. No entanto, sua estupefação deveria ser controlada.

"Você é interessante, gosta de ler, mas não gosta de estudar." Mudou de assunto vendo se assim controlava suas próprias emoções de revolta. Serviu-se de arroz e pôs caldo de peixe.

"Não é que eu não goste de estudar. Assim, eu não sou muito fã de exatas, mas estudo. Só que quando vou fazer exames fico muito nervosa. Mas geralmente eu sei tudo. Meus trabalhos e apresentações são os melhores. Eu leio muito. Leio por prazer. Mas não sei passar para o papel na hora do exame, entende?"

"U-hum."

"Mas chega de falar de mim. E você? Que curso superior fez?"

"Química." Respondeu enquanto mastigava. "Ainda estou terminando o meu TCC da especialização em Química Forense." Disse à vontade e levou o garfo à boca, apreciando lentamente o gosto.

Ela comia despreocupada, ele gemeu inconsciente e ela gargalhou ao flagrá-lo.

"Está bom mesmo?" Perguntou com um sorriso vaidoso. "Pensei que seria difícil te agradar."

"Sim. Está bom. Quantas vezes tenho que dizer?" Questionou quase sorrindo, cortou mais um pedaço e comeu.

"Quantas eu conseguir ouvir de você. É melhor que comida industrializada, não?" Brincou, preparou mais uma garfada e levou triunfante aos lábios.

"Ah, tá, entendi aonde quer chegar. Você é adepta ao naturalismo, não é?" Ela assentiu com um balançar de cabeça. Ele continuou. "Mas você tem que ver que eu sou sozinho e tenho que me virar como posso. Não tenho quem faça as coisas para mim."

Ela parou de comer, olhou-o com atenção, aparentemente relutante em falar algo, depois abaixou o olhar uns segundo, para em seguida perguntar, hesitante. "Faz quantos anos que ela se foi?"

"Quem?" Levantou o olhar do prato para ela.

"Sua mãe. Faz quanto tempo que ela se foi?" Perguntou mais segura e, instantaneamente, ele parou de comer e olhou-a, lembrando automaticamente de quem ela era e do que representava aquele almoço.

Por instantes, permitia-se esquecer tudo e deixava-se levar pela ilusão de que poderia ter um relacionamento normal com ela, embora não alicerçado em verdade. No entanto, bastava lembrar tudo que aconteceu para deparar-se com a realidade, a realidade do que ela representava: um meio de atingir Emmett, um meio dele pagar por tudo que fez. De preferência, que ao fim de tudo ele terminasse em uma cadeia.

Sem que pudesse evitar, fechou as mãos em punho e levantou de ímpeto da cadeira, ficando a seguir de costas para ela.

"Seis... Faz seis anos que ela morreu." Respondeu baixo, desolado.

"Você tem lembranças boas com ela?" Perguntou delicadamente, tentando assim manipular a situação ao ver o que a pergunta despertou nele. Ele virou de volta e observou-a, perguntando-se que culpa ela tinha de sua infelicidade? Nenhuma. Bella apoiou as costas na cadeira e segurou o olhar enquanto ainda mastigava, depois apontou em direção ao prato dele para que continuasse a comer.

"Sim." Suspirou rendido, apoiou a mão na mesa e sentou.

"Quais?" Incitou-o esperançosa.

"Ela adorava peixe." Revelou introspectivo e, em um ato de rendição inconsciente, pegou novamente o garfo e espalhou um pouco a salada, ainda sem vontade de recomeçar a comer.

"Então coma e lembre-se dela. Lembre-se dos momentos bons." Disse efusivamente.

Ele observou-a, levou novamente o garfo à boca e comeu, mastigando devagar.

Segundos depois, após vê-lo melhor, Bella decidiu dividir com ele parte de sua vida, talvez isso o animasse. "Eu queria ter lembranças boas da minha mãe..." Suspirou pensativa, depois também voltou a comer, distraída, agora mais devagar. "A última lembrança que eu tenho dela é de quando eu tinha dez anos e ela queria me vender para seus clientes." Revelou meio triste. Ele parou de comer para olhá-la, novamente chocado com sua vida. "Sorte que Emmett me roubou a tempo." Rematou, completamente grata.

Sem que eu pudesse evitar, ele ficou chateado com o reconhecimento da garota. Ela despertava uma gangorra de emoções nele. Queria gritar que não, que Emmett não a resgatou para salvá-la. Ele a resgatou para abusar de sua inocência, coisa que de uma maneira ou outra iria acontecer. Bella percebeu novamente sua mudança e se adiantou.

"Seu humor é tão instável, sabia?" Ela sorriu, olhou-o acusadoramente e continuou comendo. Ele não respondeu, terminou de comer e levou seu prato à pia, sombrio, revoltado, repugnando toda a situação, em um conflito interno por colocá-la no meio disso. Ela era só uma vítima aqui. Vítima da marginalidade, das disparidades sociais, que agora era refém de uma vida de servidão a um homem por quem tinha consideração e amor, mesmo ele tendo profanado sua infância. Pensar isso era revoltante.

Ela interrompeu suas distrações. "As louças são suas. Eu vou ao quarto escovar os dentes, depois vou colocar uma música."

"Quê?" Olhou-a de relance.

"Você vai lavar as louças." Disse naturalmente, já saindo da cozinha.

"Não isso não."

"Escovar os dentes?" Repetiu confusa.

"Música. Pra que música?" Questionou indisposto a ter mais inconvenientes em casa.

Ela rolou os olhos e torceu os lábios com uma careta. "Sua casa é muito silenciosa. Vamos colocar barulho por aqui." Explicou e saiu quase saltitando.

Minutos depois, quando já terminava de organizar a cozinha, um rock da Avril Lavigne se iniciou. Menos mal. Pensava que iria ser obrigado a ouvir Justin Bieber. Secou as mãos, seguiu para sala e ela estava sentada no carpete felpudo branco, as costas apoiadas no sofá. Quando o viu, apontou para o chão e bateu algumas vezes para que ele sentasse.

"Espere aí um pouco. Vou escovar os dentes também." Avisou e seguiu para o quarto, sentindo-se desconcertado e estranho em sua própria casa, já que nunca tinha visitas que não fosse o pai. Quando voltou para sala, ela estava deitada de lado, passando algumas músicas por Bluetooth para o som. Ele sentou no sofá atrás dela.

"Aqui no chão." Bateu novamente no carpete, teimosa.

"Para que eu vou sentar no chão, se tenho o sofá?" Relutou.

"Por que eu estou chamando." Rolou os olhos. "Custa muito fazer as coisas sem resistir? Ponha uma coisa em sua cabeça..." Ajoelhou-se e puxou sua mão, forçando-o a levantar. "Eu sempre consigo o que quero."

Ele não impôs mais resistência e sentou em sua frente, no chão, mesmo contra vontade.

"Você se parece com Peter quando faz essa carranca." Apertou sua bochecha. "Na verdade, se eu não soubesse que o pai do Peter é Emmett, imaginaria ser você." Gracejou. Ele cerrou os olhos desentendido, afinal, isso era impossível. Ela completou. "Os olhos. Ele tem os olhos azuis parecidíssimos com os seus." Disse e ajoelhou-se mais próxima, levantou sua pálpebra e olhou-o atenciosamente, estudando o tom de azul. "São lindos." Sussurrou, de modo que ele sentiu seu hálito na pele. Ela o analisava passando os dedos distraidamente em sua sobrancelha. Ele abaixou o olhar e só então voltou a atenção para o corpo à frente marcado pelo bore que apertava o busto para fora, a centímetros do seu rosto. Notou a pele clara, os seios médios e bem redondos, e inferiu que eram assim crescidos provavelmente por ela já ter amamentado. Analisou-os hipnotizado. Nossa, amamentado... Por que não notou que ela tinha peitos antes? Esteve com o rosto ali hoje e não percebeu! Como seria ter a boca ali? Passou a língua sobre os lábios ao pensar nisso. Como seria eles se perdendo na boca, com as mãos naquela cintura pequena?

Inconscientemente salivou e engoliu em seco ao perceber o que os pensamentos desencadeavam, uma ereção crescente na calça de moletom. Uma porra de ereção mal-vinda, merda! Ela era só uma criança. Uma criança, Edward! A criança de Emmett. Lembre-se disso!

"E as flores?" Ela quebrou o silêncio e sentou-se de novo em sua frente, ingenuamente. Ele desviou o olhar, encolheu os joelhos para esconder seu estado rígido e engoliu em seco novamente, tenso pela situação, xingando-se pela fraqueza. Era muito errado enxergá-la com outros olhos.

"O que tem as flores?" Perguntou roucamente, limpando a garganta.

"Posso fazer um jardim suspenso aqui?" Apontou para a sacada, com olhar implorativo.

"Não." Disse definitivamente, um pouco rude demais. Ela apenas o olhou e encostou o rosto na mão apoiada no cotovelo ao sofá.

"Tudo bem." Aceitou fácil e mudou a música para Kate Perry, ficando um tempinho cantando. "Esse aqui é meu amigo." Levantou o dedo mindinho no ar, brincalhona. "Ele vai te dizer quando eu estiver com raiva de você por algo." Avisou, depois mudou a voz. "Oi, a florzinha está com raiva de você agora. Ela quer florzinhas na casa." Disse com a voz fininha.

Edward, sério, levantou o seu mindinho no ar e respondeu. "Aqui é a casa dele. Flores não entram aqui." Resmungou mexendo o mindinho.

"Você é chato. Também não quero mais brincar dessa brincadeira com você." Bella mexeu o dedinho e o virou de costas, encolheu-o e guardou a mão no bolso, depois levantou, foi até a cozinha fingindo estar emburrada, segundos seguintes voltou já com um sorriso e peras nas mãos, jogando uma para ele logo que apareceu na sala. Ele foi pego de surpresa e deixou-a cair no sofá, depois a alcançou e levou-a a boca.

"Ih, tá perdendo os reflexos? Acho que é problema de DNA." Zombou e sentou-se indiana enquanto comia, completamente inquieta, com os joelhos balançando para cima e para baixo, como asas de borboleta. "Seria bom que você tivesse sorvete aqui para comermos. Eu não pensei nisso quando fui à feirinha hoje."

"Eu não costumo receber pessoas aqui, além disso, quase sempre como na rua, por isso não faço compras."

"Ninguém vem aqui? Seus amigos, família, uma mulher?" Incitou curiosa.

"Não. Minha casa é meu local de paz." Pelo menos era, adicionou mentalmente. "Se quero encontrar alguém, marco em outro lugar." Disse e continuou mordendo a pêra.

"E funcionária? Você tem uma?" Quis saber enquanto olhava em volta. "Aqui é tão limpo."

"Eu tenho uma algumas vezes na semana." Explicou sem delongas.

"Você podia pedi-la para fazer comida natural para você, assim não precisaria comer na rua." Sugeriu atenciosa. "Hoje eu quis cozinhar para você justamente para que você sentisse o gosto da comida simples, caseira, já que quando vim aqui a última vez notei que você não cozinhava em casa. E comer saudavelmente influi em uma boa recuperação."

"E o que tem a ver comida com o seu _tratamento?_" Perguntou cético. Ele não acreditava mesmo que minimamente nesses _tratamentos _dela.

"Tudo!" Disse animadamente e trocou a música no som, de novo uma mais agitada, e mexia os pés e a cabeça conforme as batidas. "Corpo e mente andam juntos. Se você come bem, seu corpo fica bem; se seu corpo fica bem, sua mente fica bem. A alimentação influencia em tudo." Explicou sentindo-se especialista no assunto.

"Queria mesmo saber por que uma adolescente pensa nesse tipo de coisas. Geralmente alimentação é assunto de pessoas meia-idade."

"Então você já devia se preocupar com isso." Deu de ombros, naturalmente. Ele franziu o cenho pronto para lhe dar uma resposta mordaz, mas ao notar que ela não parecia fazer por mal, terminou de comer a pêra e encostou as costas no sofá.

Ela terminou a sua fruta, colocou os restos no canto próximo ao carpete e apoiou as duas mãos atrás do corpo, ficando em silêncio um pouco.

Ele sabia que ainda precisava descobrir algo sobre Emmett, se não, não valeria a pena a perda de tempo e invasão de privacidade, portanto iniciou o assunto a seguir.

"E o pai de Peter? Do que ele trabalha?" Perguntou fingindo casualidade. Ela olhou-o com atenção e ele dissimulou o desinteresse, olhando um ponto qualquer na sala.

"Ele faz pesquisas com remédios. Passa o dia no laboratório dele." Revelou despreocupada.

"Para qual laboratório ele trabalha?" Perguntou só para estender o assunto, já que disso ele já era consciente.

"Ele presta serviços para o Ely Lilli, mas fica grande parte do tempo em seu laboratório lá em casa mesmo." Disse naturalmente. "O escritório dele tem grande movimento. Mas ainda bem que nosso terreno tem duas entradas, assim as pessoas que vão ao escritório dele não precisam passar por nossa casa." Explicou e fez um bico, insatisfeita.

"Você não gosta das pessoas que vão ao escritório dele?" Aproveitou a brecha, incitando-a a desenvolver.

"Não. Eles me olham de um jeito estranho."

"Estranho como?" Cerrou os olhos.

"Não sei... Não são todos que eu não gosto. Não gosto mesmo é dos tiras." Expôs pensativa.

"Policiais?" Ofegou sobressaltado, mas segundos depois dominou a emoção. "Emmett recebe policiais?"

"Sim. Eu acho que são policiais." Respondeu desentendida com seu tom. "Quase sempre estão armados até os dentes." Deu de ombros. "Tudo bem que Emmett e Rilley também andem armados, mas os outros são estranhos."

"Quem é o Rilley?" Inclinou-se mais sobre ela completamente interessado. Já tinha investigado sobre Rilley, mas as fichas dele também estavam em branco. Limpas.

"É o braço direito de Emmett. O _faz tudo _no laboratório_._ Mas por que esse interesse pela minha família? Vai escrever no seu livro sobre eles?" Perguntou brincalhona.

Ele afastou-se sem jeito, pego de surpresa por ela ter notado a inquisição e extremo interesse. "Só curiosidade." Tentou evadir. "Queria saber suas origens para entender o porquê de fazer isso que faz: envolver-se com _viciados._" Mentiu mordendo os lábios.

Ela sorriu graciosa, facilmente convencida pelo argumento falso.

"Eu faço isso porque acredito nas pessoas." Disse cheia de vida.

"Emmett sabe?" Perguntou de um modo familiar demais. Isso não passaria despercebido à garota.

"Sim, lógico. E ele quem me ajuda a contribuir financeiramente para a casa de recuperação, além de me dar dinheiro para todas as benfeitorias que eu quero fazer. Eu só não falei ainda de você, mas em breve irei falar." Disse pausadamente.

.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)

http:/www./audio/yhI2rXWq/Sarah_Mclachlan_-_In_The_Arms_.htm

.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)¸.•*¨)

Outra música se iniciou e ele sentiu um pouco gelado com o que ela disse no fim. Um alerta sobressaiu em sua mente dizendo que era melhor parar antes que ultrapassasse os limites, afinal, antes, enquanto o investigava e acusava impessoalmente era uma coisa, mas se aproximar de algo dele para investigá-lo era antiético, estava indo longe demais. Nem seu pai, nem a Divisão apoiariam isso pela história que os envolvia.

Uma música lenta, Sarah Mclachlan, tocava, enquanto isso Edward se debatia entre o certo e o errado. O profissional era mandá-la embora, dizer que não precisava de ajuda, dizer que tudo era um equívoco e depois pedi-la para não voltar. Todavia o errado era mais atrativo. Queria provocar Emmett com ela, queria quebrar suas bases, depois o jogar na lama.

Despertando-o da distração, ela aproximou-se mais, puxou seu braço que estava apoiado no sofá e endireitou ousadamente seus ombros para que sentasse ereto. Ele olhou-a confuso, ela sorriu, sentou-se indiana, colocou as costas das mãos no joelho e inspirou profundamente.

"Senta do mesmo jeito que eu." Pediu, ele espelhou-a, desentendido, mas o fez. Decidiu não contrariá-la mais por hoje. Se decidiu seguir em frente e usá-la para investigar, tinha que parar de se opor a tudo.

"Feche os olhos e inspire profundamente." Disse e fechou os olhos, com o corpo completamente ereto.

"Pra quê?"

"Para aprender a relaxar. Buscar bons fluídos." Sussurrou e inspirou novamente profundo.

Ele observou-a desacreditado de ter realmente que fazer aquilo. _Isso era exercício de mocinha!_

"Mas pra quê, Bella?" Relutou, mesmo que tivesse dito para si que não iria se opor. Na teoria era fácil dizer.

"Edward!" Abriu os olhos, ajoelhou-se próxima e segurou o rosto dele nas mãos, impaciente. Era a primeira vez que o nome dele saía de seus lábios faticamente. Já disse que ele se sentia intimidado com ela? Ele se sentia. Pobre homem. Por que uma garota nova daquele jeito se portava tão segura para mandar e desmandar em tudo? Ele queria muito saber. Ela olhava-o parecendo sua mãe, com o olhar censurador. "Por favor, me dê uma chance." Pediu carinhosamente, o que o chocou, pois esperava uma imposição. "Tente, pelo menos. Não vai doer. Eu quero dividir algo bom com você." Piscou graciosa, pôs os dedos em suas pálpebras e o obrigou a fechar os olhos, em seguida acariciou devagar a sobrancelha, cantarolando um trecho da música Angel, da Sarah. Ele, mesmo contra vontade, tomou uma grande lufada de ar e resolveu baixar a guarda, ficando de olhos fechados, no mesmo instante que procurava relaxar os braços.

"Inspire devagar." Bella sussurrou em seu rosto, com os dedos agora passeando por seus traços, algo que inexplicavelmente o fazia perder a resistência. "Lento e longamente." Instruiu.

Ele inspirou profundo, exalou devagar e repetiu algumas vezes, aos poucos se permitindo soltar. A única coisa que conseguia sentir além da paz da música, era o perfume próximo, o mesmo de Rosalie, e isso incidia em um sentimento contraditório. Ao mesmo tempo em que trazia lembranças passadas, suscitava paz.

"Onde aprendeu isso?" Perguntou com a voz baixa, sentindo a respiração compassada dela em seu rosto. Ele cadenciava sua inalação sincronizando com as exaladas dela, assim, sentia seu gosto na garganta, o que era muito agradável.

"Nos livros." Disse suavemente e novamente expirou. Os minutos se passaram e a música calma se repetia. Aos poucos, ele conscientizava-se da presença dela ocupando seus sentidos, alargando espaços, deixando-o exposto. A música, sua respiração, o exercício, tudo o deixava bem, gradativamente letárgico.

Mais um tempo se foi e, quando menos esperou, sentiu uma mão tocando a dele, fazendo círculos nas costas. "Não abra os olhos." Ela sussurrou, virou a mão dele para cima e a acariciou, ainda fazendo círculos. Inexplicavelmente, onde ela tocava parecia brotar pequenas ondas. Ela passava as unhas em toda a palma, indo até os dedos, e ele tinha sentimentos dúbios se conflitando. Calor e frio. Calma e pulsação.

Tudo era quietude à sua volta, sons ao fundo e vibração em sua pele, onde ela tocava. Sua mente esvaziou-se, ficou em branco e sentia-se como se estivesse preso no nada.

"Abra os olhos devagar." Ela murmurou baixinho, ele abriu os olhos e a mão dela continuava dentro da sua. "Embora você relute, você quer." Disse carinhosamente e apertou a mão dele com seus dedos, no que aparentemente era uma massagem. "Quando Peter era pequeno, ficava muito agitado por causa da gravidez conturbada de que veio, então aprendi a massageá-lo e colocar músicas clássicas para acalmá-lo." Disse e continuou com os apertos na palma, procurando algo com o indicador. "Foi nessa época que comecei a ler sobre a cultura oriental de relaxamento."

"Interessante." Murmurou, completamente sossegado, talvez até sonolento. Ela riu e acariciou seu rosto.

"Você relaxado não parece um velho ranzinza." Comentou sorridente. Ele finalmente sorriu, o primeiro sorriso do dia, e encostou as costas no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada pelo antebraço. "O que vai fazer hoje?" Bella perguntou, levantou e seguiu realizada até o quarto, voltando depois com sua blusa de frio e bolsinha.

"Vou assistir o que passar na tv." Respondeu com um dar de ombros.

"Bom, eu já tenho que ir. Marquei de sair duas horas com Peter e Alice para o cinema. Vou ter que correr." Ajoelhou no carpete, deu-lhe um beijo rápido no rosto e levantou. "Você quer ir comigo amanhã na distribuição?" Deu a opção, quando já estava na porta. Ele ainda estava lento, com os sentidos calmos.

"Não."

"Tudo bem. Quem sabe em uma próxima. Eu também estarei correndo. Marquei de levar Peter na missa pela manhã, depois tenho que deixá-lo em casa e ir encontrar nossa equipe. Isso talvez me tome tempo. Além disso, Daniel pode reclamar da minha falta de dedicação. Sabe que eu odeio cobranças?" Tagarelou sozinha e deu as costas. "Tchauzin." Balançou a mão no ar e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Logo que ela saiu, Edward seguiu para a sala de televisão e colocou em noticiários. No entanto, quando menos esperou estava em sono profundo, talvez pela leveza da refeição ou pelo relaxamento pós-almoço. Só ao fim da tarde acordou sufocado.

Continua...

Oie!

Obrigada por ler. Espero que estejam gostando dessa Bella decidida.

Mandem as suposições.

Grande beijo a todas que me adicionaram nos favoritos e que me acompanham aqui ou nos outros sites.


	5. Capítulo 4 Errado

**Capítulo 04- Errado**

O restante do final de semana passou-se tediosamente, já que não havia nenhuma missão especial que necessitasse de participação direta. Vez ou outra, o chefe recebeu alguma mensagem no telefone corporativo sobre andamento de casos, mas no geral eram somente coordenadas. Nada novo.

Domingo, a garota não passou mensagem, mas segunda logo cedo mandou três, ele imaginou que por sábado, domingo e segunda. Viu que ela não desistiria disso e talvez já estivesse acostumando com suas mensagens. Das três, a mensagem que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a primeira que ela mandou, a qual dizia: '_**A angústia de ter perdido não supera a alegria de um dia ter possuído**_. ' Ela fazia alusão ao que conversaram no sábado, sobre sua mãe.

O dia mal tinha iniciado, Erick entrou curioso em sua sala e perguntou-lhe, interessado, sobre o fim de semana.

"E ae, chefe, a garota entrou em contato?" Perguntou e atacou os doces que tinham na mesa do tenente.

"Não." Mentiu impulsivamente, sem saber exatamente o porquê. Iniciou o notebook e ficou procurando uns arquivos enquanto era observado atenciosamente por Erick.

Momentos como esses, exatamente quando estava aqui, lembrava quem era, e via que não podia levar essa história com a garota adiante. Se continuasse, estaria desobedecendo a ordens superiores, portanto, o certo era abortar e esquecer. Pelo menos por enquanto. Poderia futuramente tentar outros meios. A garota não merecia ser usada assim.

"Ah, que pena." Erick disse, o chefe ignorou seu comentário e continuou pesquisando o que não sabia exatamente.

A rotina semanal sucedeu-se normalmente. Denúncias, flagrantes de usuários, papéis para assinar, investigações, insônias, pesadelos, amargura, mensagens...

Sábado, novamente ela foi a sua casa, repetindo quase tudo que fizeram no fim de semana passado, desde o almoço aos enfadonhos exercícios que ele só fazia para não contrariá-la. No fundo, o que queria era que ela parasse de vir por conta própria, que desistisse logo disso para que ele não tivesse que tomar essa decisão.

"Vou te ensinar outro exercício para você adicionar à sua rotina." Sussurrou depois que fizeram a sessão de relaxamento por dez minutos. "É a posição dos guerreiros." Disse e ajoelhou-se próxima.

"Abra as pernas de modo que faça um ângulo de 90°." Pediu docemente, tocou o joelho dele e o empurrou devagar. Ele fez o que ela pediu, sentindo um pouco a distensão dos músculos. Ela auxiliou-o enquanto se acostumava com a abertura. Hoje ela usava uma blusinha de alça lilás, que subiu um pouco com o movimento, deixando uns dois dedos da barriga de fora. Ele engoliu em seco ao vislumbrar sua pele. "Agora abra os braços e mantenha-os na mesma altura dos ombros, de olhos fechados." Instruiu, ele sentiu sua mão ainda forçando a perna a abrir, fez uma careta e tentou respirar. "Finja que nada existe só por um instante. Ouça o toque do seu próprio coração." Sussurrou, moveu-se sobre o carpete e apoiou os braços dele no ar com suas mãos, agora por trás dele. "Olhe para o que se passa dentro de você. As reações do seu corpo." Soprou levemente e suavemente próximo ao ouvido dele, o que fez um arrepio inexplicável correr do seu pescoço à coluna. "Esse exercício serve para desenvolver determinação e autoconfiança." Explicou sussurrado, ele inspirou longamente e sentiu de novo o gosto de sua respiração na língua. Era estranho demais, quase inaceitável para ele ter uma garota como ela despertando sensações desconhecidas em seu corpo. "Agora faça com a outra perna." Pediu baixo. Ele recolheu uma perna e abriu a outra, ainda com um pouco de dificuldade na abertura, mas depois conseguiu pelos segundos seguintes. Ela continuou encostada atrás dele, respirando o cheiro bom em sua nuca, segurando seus braços, mesmo que não precisasse.

Após a sessão de exercícios, como no sábado passado, ela deu só mais um tempinho e arrumou-se para ir embora. Antes de ir, explicou sua teoria para a recuperação dele, dizendo que assim como seres humanos aprendiam por repetição, eles mudavam de vida também por repetição, portanto ela iria repetir atividades e cardápios por fins de semanas seguidos, ensinar-lhe a ter equilíbrio da mente e exercitar o corpo, até que isso já fizesse parte dele.

Ele particularmente não entendia sua passividade em atender as vontades dela, não entendia por que fazia isso. Até agora ela deu-lhe poucas informações aproveitáveis sobre Emmett, e ele, em resposta, parou intencionalmente de pressionar. Aparentemente, não tinha nem chance de entrar em sua casa para investigar, logo, não sabia por que não tinha forças para encerrar os encontros, dar um basta nisso.

"Eu trouxe um livro para você." Abriu sua bolsa e lhe entregou, antes de ir embora. "O segredo."

Ele recebeu, observou-o atentamente, depois buscou respostas em seu rosto para a atitude. "Por que você acha que eu preciso de um livro de motivação?"

"Não é só você que precisa. O mundo precisa." Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, pegou o livro da mão dele e separou algumas páginas. "Faz assim: leia três capítulos. Se não te chamar atenção, jogue ele de lado e esqueça." Sugeriu e deu uma piscada, depois olhou no relógio e fez uma careta. "Tenho que ir." Avisou, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, depois saiu rapidamente.

Ele ficou um tempo sentado no tapete ainda relaxando, depois seguiu para seu quarto, deitou na cama e dormiu a tarde toda. Talvez a alimentação e o exercício realmente fizessem efeito.

Acordou no fim da tarde no momento em que um pesadelo se iniciava, levantou um pouco atordoado e faminto, seguiu até a cozinha, preparou uns cereais com leite e rumou para sala, deparando-se lá com o livro que ela deixou. Sentou, abriu a primeira página e começou a lê-la. A introdução falava sobre o poder da atração no universo. Leu criticamente até o momento em que a autora citou que tudo que quisessem poderiam alcançar, bufou irritado com o tipo de livro fantasioso que ela lhe indicou, jogou-o sobre o sofá e seguiu para o seu quarto. Concluiu que ela não vivia no mundo real. Seu mundo imaginário a transladava para fora da realidade a qual vivia. _Lei da atração. _Cada uma!

Terça-feira seguinte, após uma reunião cedo com todos os chefes da DEA da Califórnia, recebeu um telefonema preocupado do seu pai falando sobre uma investigação do FBI em cima de uns antigões e discutiam sobre isso.

"Olha, pai, para mim isso são especulações superficiais e irreais. A equipe aqui é muito honesta."

"É nesta hora que eu digo que você era muito inexperiente para assumir a Divisão." Retrucou crítico. "Seus olhos devem ficar bem abertos."

"Eu tenho os olhos abertos. E não estaria aqui sem merecimento. Mas pode deixar que irei observá-los." E desligaram hostilmente. Eram desgastantes as críticas do seu pai quanto ao trabalho. Queria saber quando ele perceberia que era isso que queria, que foi exatamente isso que escolheu para si.

Conforme os dias passavam, passou a observar mais os agentes, analisando o carro que andavam, que tipo de roupa vestiam, vendo se assim encontrava diferenças exorbitantes entre a vida que tinham e o que o salário poderia pagar, mas nada parecia exceder. Só Stephan que andava em um Lambourguine, o que era meio desproporcional para o salário, no entanto descobriu depois que ele recebeu uma herança de sua avó, por isso andava em um carro desse valor.

Sexta-feira, cedo da manhã, estava no stand de tiro enquanto quase todos os agentes realizavam treinamentos físicos. Alguns nadavam, outros exercitavam na academia de musculação, uma pequena parte corria no campo, e quando Erick, que fortalecia os músculos na academia, o viu voltando do stand, acompanhou-o até sua sala usando somente uma camiseta suada e uma bermuda.

"Peguei uma gravação sobre uma negociação de cocaína pura em um pub na zona sul."

"E?" Sentou-se à vontade, abriu a embalagem de Donuts e começou a comer enquanto o computador iniciava. Precisava aumentar a glicose perdida com o treino.

"Seria bom se você colocasse alguém para ir lá." Sugeriu e pegou algumas roscas. "Consegui captar que será um encontro para combinar a entrega." Revelou aparentemente ansioso. Imediatamente o chefe sentiu o que ele queria: mostrar serviço. Se ele, que era agente de inteligência _menudo, _conseguisse desvendar um caso, certamente passaria a ser respeitado pelos antigões jurássicos.

"Ok. Chame algum agente experiente e vá vistoriar o local. Tire fotos, leve o aparelho de escuta à distância para não por sua integridade em risco, grave e siga-o o quanto puder." Instruiu e no mesmo instante viu os olhos do amigo brilhar de excitação.

Mais tarde, recebeu um telefonema do oriental explicando o andamento da missão. Ele disse que conseguiu ouvir que o material seria entregue domingo, cem quilos. Isso era sinal que teriam serviço o fim de semana inteiro. De posse das informações, o tenente chamou a equipe Alfa e Delta e pediu que revezassem na cobertura a Erick e a Stephan na vigilância ao suspeito investigado o fim de semana inteiro. A equipe prontificou-se sem interpelar.

Sábado, preocupado com a operação em que Erick estava, preferiu fazer uma caminhada curta pela manhã perto de casa, ao invés de pedalar mais de vinte quilômetros. Quando faltava pouco para as dez horas, voltou novamente para o prédio e encontrou Bella sentada no chão.

"Vai ter que me dar uma cópia!" Ela levantou-se rapidamente, aproximou-se e pegou a chave na sua cintura, depois lhe deu um beijo estalado no rosto. "Eu cheguei tem quinze minutos, sabia? Se você sabe que eu venho, devia me esperar." Disse e girou a chave na porta.

"Eu não sabia que você vinha." Retrucou na defensiva e, como em todos os dias que ela vinha, sentiu-se de novo incomodado com sua presença. Era errado ela aqui. Tinha que parar.

"Devia ter imaginado. Se eu vim dois sábados seguidos..." Deixou no ar e, embora falasse calma, parecia um pouco temperamental hoje. Ela entrou, tirou seu tênis e sentou no sofá, inquieta, enquanto balançava os pés. Ele seguiu para o seu quarto e entrou para um banho, deixando-a nesse tempo na sala.

Minutos depois saiu, já vestido com uma bermuda e camiseta pretas, e encontrou-a no quarto com o seu livro na mão, olhando-o curiosamente.

"Você leu?" Perguntou, deitada de bruços na cama, com os pés para cima, movendo no ar.

"Um ou dois capítulos." Respondeu indiferente, deu as costas e esfregou a toalha no cabelo.

"Vou deixá-lo aqui mais uns dias. De repente você tenha algum tempo mais tarde." Disse e colocou-o na mesinha de canto, ao lado dos outros livros. "Vamos ao mercado comprar algo para fazermos um almoço. Hoje eu não passei na feira. Daniel não quis ir lá comigo." Explicou aborrecida com algo. "E eu não posso ir lá sozinha." Completou introspectiva. "Eu odeio quando o Daniel faz essas coisas, mas não posso deixar as atitudes dele influenciar nas minhas. Eu sou amiga dele, antes de qualquer coisa. Você vai comigo?" Olhou-o pidona.

"Pode ser." Assentiu facilmente dobrado e procurou um tênis no armário, calçando-o logo que encontrou. Em seguida desceram pelo elevador. Ela estava meio pensativa, e como ele não queria ser invasivo, deu-lhe um espaço.

"Esse é o seu carro?" Apontou-o com uma careta logo que o alarme foi desativado.

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Nada. É muito sério. É preto." Deu de ombros.

"Não acho sério. Ele é discreto e confortável. Além disso, é um Volvo." Rebateu, entrou e ela sentou no banco do passageiro.

"Eu gosto de coisas coloridas e _preto é ausência de cor_... É interessante sua casa ser cinza, seu carro preto, você vestir camisetas e bermudas pretas. Faltam cores em sua vida." Comentou olhando pelo vidro enquanto saíam da garagem. Ele não respondeu. Não tinha argumentos que explicasse suas preferências.

Seguiram para o mercado, e lá ele portou-se meio paranóico, olhando para os lados, preocupado se em algum momento seriam vistos por conhecidos em comum dele e de Emmett. Já ela, escolheu despreocupada brócolis, alfaces e tomates. Depois comprou uma traíra assada. Quando já saíam do mercado, ele encontrou uma assistente social da agência na porta, empurrando um carinho.

"Oi, Cullen!" Cumprimentou-o calorosamente e, por um instante, ele até estranhou. Geralmente eram bem formais.

"Oi, Srta Denalli." Respondeu e pegou em sua mão amistosamente.

"Ah, pode me chamar de Kate." Disse com um sorriso.

"Só se você me chamar de Edward." Impôs gentilmente.

Bella presenciou a cena incrédula e rolou os olhos, olhando-os criticamente.

"Ok." A mulher concordou e deu um sorriso.

"O que está fazendo parada aqui?" Perguntou atencioso.

"Estou esperando um táxi. Meu carro está na revisão e eu tinha que fazer umas comprinhas." Sorriu um pouco sem jeito.

"Vamos comigo. Eu passo por Santa Mônica antes de ir para casa. Te levo lá."

"Não. Não precisa. Não quero atrapalhar seu caminho." Relutou, quando algum táxi já se aproximava.

"Não tem problema. Vamos comigo." Disse e empurrou seu carrinho, antes que ela sinalizasse para o táxi.

Kate era uma mulher que, se ele não estivesse evitando sair com pessoas do convívio, poderia se relacionar. Ela era adulta, sofisticada, discreta e alegre. Na Divisão, pouco conversavam, todavia uma vez saiu com ela e com Rachel, e em todo o tempo ela o flertava abertamente, ainda que ficasse claro que ele e Rachel fossem íntimos.

Enquanto caminhavam rumo ao carro, a _menina de Emmett, _abraçou as sacolas de papel e caminhou ao seu lado enquanto Kate conversava animadamente assuntos concernentes às atividades sociais da Divisão.

"Eu dei uma palestra para alguns alunos de Riverside. A prevenção é a nossa melhor arma." Disse completamente à vontade. "Quem é a mocinha?" Apontou para Bella.

"Er..." Olhou para Bella e ela era uma imagem adolescente _patricinha_. Estava com um conjunto de ginástica rosa bebê com branco de capuz, um óculos de sol rosa no rosto e i-fone no ouvido. Para piorar ainda mascava um chiclete. "É minha conhecida, só dei uma carona." Deu uma evasiva sem jeito, sem saber exatamente que resposta dar, e abriu a porta da frente gentilmente para Kate entrar.

"Ele é meu tio." Bella se intrometeu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la antes que esta entrasse. "Prazer, tia." Sorriu amigavelmente. Kate cumprimentou-a um pouco travada, provavelmente por ter sido chamada de tia, depois entrou.

Edward caminhou até o porta-malas e colocou o carrinho de compras de Kate dentro. Entrou no carro, olhou pelo retrovisor e Bella cantarolava distraidamente no banco de trás, ouvindo música tão alto que ele conseguia ouvir de onde estava.

Seguiu pelas ruas e Kate em todo o tempo falou sobre seu trabalho com menores. O assunto fluiu fácil nos próximos dez minutos, até que chegou a casa dela, estacionou e desceu para abrir sua porta. Ela desceu, deu um sorriso em agradecimento e caminharam juntos para o porta-malas.

"Obrigada, Edward. À noite vou dar uma festinha para íntimos. Se você quiser aparecer, as portas ficam abertas." Convidou simpaticamente.

"Tudo bem. Se der, eu passo aqui." Prometeu, mas sabia que não iria.

"Até mais." Ela deu-lhe um beijo polido no rosto e saiu, em todo tempo olhando para trás com sorrisos coquetes. Ele esperou-a entrar, depois entrou no carro.

"Bella, passa para frente agora." Deu partida, ela não respondeu. Ele olhou para trás e ela estava olhando pela janela enquanto cantarolava alguma música da Britney. "Hei." Ele moveu a mão no ar, chamando a sua atenção. "Passa para cá." Bateu no banco da frente.

Ela abaixou os óculos e fez tsc tsc. "Não. Agora você vai ter que ir de motorista. Não vou mover daqui." Disse com um sorriso forçado e voltou os óculos ao lugar. Ele olhou-a sem entender uns segundos, mas como faltavam uns dois quarteirões para chegar ao seu apartamento preferiu deixar para lá.

Desceu, andou até o elevador e esperou-a descer para ativar o alarme. Ela desceu, pegou as sacolas no banco, fechou a porta e seguiu até onde ele estava, depois subiram. Já no seu apartamento, seguiram para a cozinha, ela colocou as compras sobre o balcão, em seguida começou a lavar as verduras, ainda pelo barulho ouvindo música alta. Fez um arroz, enquanto isso o brócolis refogava, depois cortou o tomate e colocou a salada sobre a mesa, sem ao menos pedir ajuda. Quando tudo estava pronto, tirou o peixe que esquentava no forno, sentou, abaixou o capuz, tirou o fone de ouvido e começou a comer, sem emitir nenhuma palavra. Ele observou-a calado e, só então, lembrou que lidava com uma adolescente. Adolescentes costumam ser bipolar, não?

"O que foi? Algum problema?" Perguntou e também sentou.

"Não." Respondeu monossilábica.

Ele pôs seu almoço, sentou-se a sua frente e comeu em gestos lentos, sempre a observando. Era estranho que ela ficasse calada, estranho e desconfortável, pois ela sempre foi hiperativa na sua casa. Terminaram de almoçar, ela seguiu para o quarto, ele ouviu o barulho de escovas de dente, minutos depois um som agitado se iniciou na sala. Ele terminou de arrumar a cozinha, seguiu para a sala e ela estava deitada no sofá sem a blusa de frio, com o controle do som na mão.

Sentou no sofá de frente e observou-a fazer caras e bocas para cada música que passava. Ela deixava passar um pouco, fazia careta com os olhos cerrados e passava para a seguinte. Uns vinte minutos se passaram e ela continuou nessa indecisão. Era uma salada de músicas. Hora Link Park, ora Chris Brown, Ênia, e assim a paciência dele beirava zero com a sua agitação.

"O que foi, Bella, que você hoje parece irritada?" Tentou novamente. "É por causa do seu amigo da pastoral?"

"Também." Admitiu com um bico. "Ele ficou completamente enciumado quando eu disse que vinha aqui novo. Tem ciúme porque sabe que você é meu novo _cuidando _e antes minha atenção era voltada só para ele. Geralmente quando eu terminava na casa de recuperação ficávamos o resto da manhã juntos... Mas vai passar. Vem?" E desceu do sofá, sentando-se indiana no carpete.

Com um suspiro, ele desceu do sofá e ficou em frente a ela, lógico que não sem antes observar a blusa de alças branca que ela usava.

Ela programou finalmente uma música calma, fechou os olhos e inspirou longamente. Ele fez como ela, mas sentia um clima pesado na sala. "Só relaxa." Ela pediu. "Hoje eu vou exercitar com você para ver se fico mais leve." Disse e ficaram inspirando e expirando lento por uns dez minutos, até que Edward relaxou, abriu os olhos e ela o olhava atenciosamente, buscando respostas de evolução nele. Seus olhos se encontraram, nenhum dos dois desviou por segundos, então ela interrompeu o silêncio com a voz macia. "Hoje vou te ensinar outro exercício." Sussurrou, ele a viu levantar e a imitou, ainda se perguntando por que fazia isso. Por que essa fácil aceitação com algo que sempre achou ser _ginástica de_ _fresquinhos?_

Ela deixou sua postura ereta, olhando para frente, levantou uma perna para trás e apoiou-se na outra, depois instruiu. "Apóie seu peso na perna direita e tente alongar ao máximo." Pediu e fez o que disse olhando-o séria. Não parecia hoje a mesma menina que ele acostumou a lidar. Bella séria o incomodava mais que o normal. "Dobre a perna esquerda para trás e segure-a com a mão." Exemplificou com uma desenvoltura e graça que o deixou boquiaberto, aliás, o que o deixava boquiaberto era a blusinha subindo, agora de um jeito que com mais algum movimento o umbigo estaria de fora. Por um instante, queria negar, dizer que aquela posição era muito delicada, aliás, que yoga era tudo que nunca imaginou fazer, afinal, julgava-se durão, sangue quente. Entretanto, ver sua postura extremamente sofisticada, em uma linguagem corporal deslumbrante, levou-o a querer retardar seu tempo hoje com ela, já que estava hipnotizado por seu corpo. Não custava nada experimentar, disse para si. Ninguém estava vendo mesmo! Pensando assim, alongou a perna, puxou a outra para trás e sentiu automaticamente seus músculos reclamarem por ter feito musculação pesada no dia anterior.

Ela continuou instruindo. "Incline-se um pouco. Não muito. Abra os ombros e o peito, depois estenda sua mão direita para frente e fixe seu olhar em algum ponto." Murmurou baixinho e fez exatamente o que instruiu, uma posição de balé, delicada com uma pena no ar. "Não se esqueça de respirar." Disse olhando-o com olhos intensos. Ele não podia saber o que ela pensava, mas sabia que tinha algo estranho.

Ela deu dois passos a frente, encostou-se completamente a ele para ajudar-lo na posição que ele não queria fazer, levantou seu braço e segurou-o. Imediatamente ele sentiu o calor das peles aquecendo-se, as respirações se chocando.

"Levante o queixo." Com a outra mão ela levantou o queixo dele, segurou-o de lado e encostou seu rosto no dele, um espelhado no outro, até que ele conseguisse a posição exata. Após uns minutos os dois respirando compassadamente encostados ao outro, repetiram com o outro lado. "Esse exercício é para o equilíbrio da mente, por isso só um pé no chão." Explicou, mas ele não dava a mínima para o exercício _maricas. _Queria mesmo era que ela continuasse onde estava.

Depois de exercitarem-se, ela afastou-se e ficou alongando o corpo, numa flexibilidade admirável, a blusinha agora acima do umbigo enquanto ela levantava os braços, estendia a perna no ar, fazia abertura total no chão. Eram posições de quem tinha intimidade com balé. Ele congelou onde estava e não pôde evitar apreciar sua beleza. A pele, a performance delicada. E a cada segundo que passava um calafrio estranho cruzava suas costas e descia pelas pernas... Teve inveja de Emmett por ela ser dele.

"Você fez balé?" Sussurrou e engoliu em seco chocado com a reação do seu corpo ao ver agora o seio quase pulando para fora com o movimento de incline que ela fez no chão, insuportavelmente atrativa... Ela era só uma criança, porra!

"Sim. Dois anos quando era mais nova. Yoga aprendi com aulas na TV e estudando alguns livros. Mas, faço posições de balé porque ajudam a alongar." Terminou de mover-se, depois foi até a cozinha beber água, trazendo um pouco para ele. Entregou o copo, seguiu para o canto da sala e sentou no chão para calçar seu tênis.

Ele observou-a achando-a completamente dúbia. Ao mesmo tempo em que comportava como uma menina sentando-se no chão, tinha um filho de cinco anos... Em alguns momentos era uma adolescente _Paty_, em outros ia para as ruas cuidar de drogados; tocava o rock mais pesado do Link Park, depois Ênia. Isso era complexo. Não conseguia acompanhá-la.

Depois de calçar-se, ela levantou e olhou-o determinada, com um olhar que poderia lhe enganar que ela era alguns anos mais velha. "Eu te ensinei os meios." Disse séria. "Você tem um exercício para o corpo e mente, além de ter o livro que vai te fortalecer diariamente. Basta praticar." Disse pronta para ir embora.

Ele observou-a e obrigou-se a descobrir seus motivos. "Isso é o trabalho de alguma religião? Por que você faz isso?" Questionou confuso com o fato dela fazer parte de uma pastoral, praticar Yoga e ler o livro O segredo. Três ideologias distintas encontrando-se em uma só pessoa.

"Não. Não sou presa a religiões. Há muito mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que podemos ver. A caridade e altruísmo não pertencem a nenhuma religião." Pegou sua bolsinha e colocou nas costas. "Espero que tenha uma noite agradável com sua amiga cabelo de ovo." Resmungou e deu as costas, já abrindo a porta.

"Quem?" Questionou confuso.

"A tia com cabelo amarelo ovo." Repetiu sem emoção. Ele cerrou os olhos desentendido com sua repentina hostilidade. _Cabelo de ovo_?

"O que vai fazer hoje que está com mais pressa?" Perguntou sem dar importância para o humor da garota e aproveitou a distância de segurança para dar uma nova avaliada no conjunto corporal.

"Vou ao parque de diversões com o Peter e Alice. Todos os sábados à tarde saímos juntos." Deu de ombros, voltou da porta para perto dele, como se lembrasse agora de algo, aproximou-se e ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Ele pôs automaticamente as duas mãos em sua cintura e trouxe-a inconscientemente mais para perto.

Ela foi invadida por um arroubo de calor inexplicável quando aquela mão forte apertou sua pele, então inspirou profundo e parou com a boca encostada em sua bochecha, um pouco confusa com o que sentia.

Sua respiração quente o fez fechar os olhos e sentir a última coisa que queria sentir com o ato inocente: desejo sexual. Como um adolescente impúbere, sua respiração acelerou, teve os pêlos arrepiados pela tensão, seu polegar moveu-se circularmente na pele exposta da cintura e a lei da gravitação se manifestou inevitavelmente entre suas pernas.

Podia imaginar como seria aconchegante o calor dentro dela, como seria deliciosa a pele e os redondos seios em sua língua... Imaginava como seria extasiante possuir o errado. Ela era o maior erro que podia acontecer. Infantil. Complexa. Complicada. Barulhenta. Diferente. Intensa. Doce. Linda... Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

"Divirta-se então." Disse se autocensurando pela vontade abrupta que teve de descer a mão por seu quadril e apertá-la ao seu corpo, acalmando assim sua manifesta ereção. Ela afastou-se meio atordoada, torceu os lábios frustrada com algo e caminhou até a porta.

"Até mais."

Depois que ela fechou a porta atrás de si, ele seguiu para sala de TV e assistiu documentários policio - investigativos que pouco conseguiam roubar sua atenção, até que dormiu.

Acordou rápido, mas dessa vez não foi despertado por início de pesadelo, mas sim por uma ereção lhe incomodando, já que fazia dias que não tinha sexo. Depois disso, o fim de tarde e início de noite arrastou-se lentamente e tediosamente, vez ou outra um copo de coca saindo ou entrando em sua mão, até que por volta de nove da noite tomou banho, arrumou-se e resolveu dar uma passada na casa de Kate. De repente fosse um programa interessante, já que não conseguia parar de pensar no corpo da menina de dezesseis anos e, conseqüentemente, na fria que ela representava.

Vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa roxa e um blazer por cima, estacionou em frente à casa de Kate e, logo que o viu, ela seguiu sorridente em sua direção.

"Oi, Edward. Pensei que não ia aparecer." Disse e beijou-lhe no rosto educadamente.

"Eu disse que vinha." Sorriu gentilmente, ela pegou em sua mão e saiu apresentando de um por um dos convidados, deixando-o um pouco sem jeito ao ser apresentado como seu chefe. Foi com surpresa que encontrou quase toda a turma de antigões bebendo cerveja e contando piadas.

Depois de fazer sala para ele, Kate deixou-o perto deles em uma varanda e saiu para buscar algo para beberem. Nesse instante ele aproveitou para observá-la. Talvez ela tivesse trinta e dois anos, era bonita, inteligente, com o corpo bonito. Se não fosse pela pessoa que acabara de chegar, provavelmente a noite renderia com ela.

"Boa noite, Edward." Rachel aproximou-se e ele levantou para cumprimentá-la. "Você com a reles?" Cochichou maliciosamente em seu ouvido quando lhe dava um beijo de cumprimento.

"A Kate me convidou." Apontou para a mulher que já voltava com um vinho na mão.

"Oi, amiga!" Ambas cumprimentaram-se, depois Kate ofereceu o copo a ele.

"Eu não bebo nada alcoólico." Negou. "Mas aceito uma coca." Deu um sorriso de canto, ambas o olharam uns segundos hipnotizadas, Kate saiu e Rachel sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Como vão suas noites?" Perguntou naturalmente, ele fez uma careta reprovando a pergunta invasiva, mas resolveu responder. Não adiantava esconder dela.

"Durmo no máximo quatro horas sossegado. Depois sempre acordo ofegante. Às vezes durmo mais, ás vezes menos."

"Está tomando os remédios?"

"Não. Anti-stress e antidepressivos, não. Devo ter tomado só um mês. Só quando quero dormir mais tempo que tomo um calmante natural que comprei pela internet." Disse à vontade.

"Mas você parece melhor." Analisou-o detalhadamente. "Está sem aparência de cansaço. Também está menos mal humorado esses dias e, para completar, ainda está aqui." Disse e acariciou seu rosto. "Isso é meio estranho." No mesmo instante, ele virou um pouco o rosto e notou que era observado pelos antigões das mesas próximas. Impediu-a de continuar segurando gentilmente sua mão, depois disso Kate chegou.

"Sua coca." Entregou-lhe e sentou-se do outro lado.

"Obrigado."

"Sua sobrinha não quis vir?" Kate perguntou.

"Não. Ela foi ao parque de diversões." Respondeu um pouco embaraçado por contar mais uma mentira.

"Que sobrinha, Edward?" Rachel perguntou desconfiada. Ela sabia sobre Jasper, seu único irmão, e sabia que não tinha sobrinha.

"É uma amiga da família que me considera muito." Respondeu desconfortavelmente.

Kate se adiantou. "Ela é um doce de menina. Super educada." Pura bajulação.

Rachel olhou-o com os olhos em fenda, imaginando quem poderia ser a _amiga da família_. E a cada segundo ele se sentia mais embaraçado. Kate continuou. "A gente que trabalha com adolescentes sempre nota que eles fazem de tudo para chamar atenção." Disse de posse da garrafa de vinho e serviu seus copos.

"Eu lembro que quando tinha essa idade era completamente descompensada. Era do contra e sempre ia de encontro às idéias de todos..." Foi Rachel que comentou propositalmente, e então começaram a relembrar histórias bizarras de suas adolescências.

Algo no assunto o incomodava e não sabia o que era. Elas falavam do assunto como se fosse outra realidade, o que realmente era, já que elas tinham trinta e dois e trinta e três anos. Edward olhou novamente para os lados e se sentiu muito incomodado em estar no meio das duas, pior ainda sendo tão observado pelos homens próximos, principalmente por elas serem mulheres muito cobiçadas, mas que agora, analisando as duas paralelamente, eram completamente normais, ambas formais e cheias de pose.

Por um minuto, observou o cabelo de Kate e lembrou automaticamente o comentário de Bella: _cabelo de ovo._ Teve vontade de rir sozinho com a lembrança, só então entendendo o porquê. No mesmo instante sentiu ímpeto de mandar uma mensagem para ela dizendo que concordava com o apelido, aliás, que ela se esqueceu de um detalhe: _cabelo de ovo caipira_. Afinal, ovo caipira tinha um tom mais alaranjado. Sorrindo mentalmente, olhou para o celular e desistiu imediatamente da tolice. Ela podia estar com Emmett. Certamente se mandasse alguma mensagem, Emmett poderia ter curiosidade e querer descobrir quem era o emissor, portanto, sabia não poder vacilar tanto.

"Bom, eu tenho que ir." Disse depois de um tempo e levantou, quando já dava meia noite.

"Mas você mal chegou." Kate reclamou sem dissimular a decepção.

"Você pode me levar em casa, Edward?" Rachel pediu e levou automaticamente uma encarada de Kate. "Acho que bebi além da conta." Fez uma cena aproximando-se mais dele, com a mão em seu braço.

"Tudo bem."

Despediu de Kate, do restante dos presentes e seguiu com Rachel para seu apartamento. Logo que estacionou, rodeou o carro para abrir a porta, ela mal desceu, pôs a mão em seu pescoço e o beijou entusiasmadamente. Ele não resistiu, devido à tensão sexual acumulada, subiu para o seu quarto e transaram algumas vezes, mas em nenhum momento o corpo adolescente saiu de sua mente.

Logo de madrugada, percebeu que o sono iria lhe tomar, deixou-a na cama e seguiu para meu apartamento. Não dormiria com ela.

Em casa, dormiu e ao início da manhã, seus pesadelos foram intensos e atordoantes, os quais lhe fizeram acordar suado e com os dentes rangidos. Não entendia porque se sentia tão afetado com os sonhos, se sempre sabia o que iria acontecer. No entanto, era como se seu subconsciente estivesse presenciando a cena sempre, por isso os sintomas pós-sonho sempre se repetiam. Depressão, tristeza, dor.

Levantou por volta de oito horas, tomou banho e tomou um lanche. Estava um pouco tarde para fazer o percurso de bicicleta que costumava fazer nos fins de semana, mas resolveu que iria pelo menos arejar um pouco o cérebro andando sem destino pela cidade, já que se encontrava entediado. Assim fez. Desceu com a bicicleta, pochete, boné e óculos e pedalou pelas ruas, sentindo a confortável brisa em seu rosto. Pedalou pela rua beira-mar, depois seguiu por umas ruas e, antes que eu se desse conta, passava em frente a Igreja Católica em Beverly Hills e lembrou que Bella disse que traria seu filho à missa das crianças duas semanas atrás. Será que ela estaria lá hoje também? Será que ela o traria sozinha?

Curioso, encostou-se perto de uma árvore e conferiu as horas, exatamente no horário em que saíam algumas pessoas com crianças. Depois de um tempo esperando, viu-a sair de mãos dadas com uma criança loura, sorrindo graciosamente para ele e caminharam rumo a um Lótus lilás estacionado no pátio da igreja. Antes dela sair, um rapaz forte e moreno bateu no vidro, ela sorriu, ele inclinou-se e beijou-a no rosto, depois ela deu partida.

O rapaz saiu para a lateral da igreja, onde tinham umas salas e algumas pessoas reunidas, e logo Edward concluiu que esse era o grupo que iria para as ruas conversar e tentar resgatar drogados.

Com um suspiro, admirou o trabalho dela e disse para si que os três: ele, Emmett e Bella, de certo modo eram como uma equipe. Uma equipe fora dos padrões, é claro, mas uma equipe. Emmett modifica, prepara e distribui drogas. Ele o investiga usando a garota. E a garota faz o trabalho de recuperação. Isso era hilário, concluiu para si. Hilário, irônico e frustrante. Com os punhos fechados, bufou irritado para a associação e situação, colocou o pé no pedal e pedalou de volta à sua casa, passando o restante da manhã irritado.

Por volta de três da tarde, pegou sua moto, Harley Davidson motor 1600, e seguiu para a rota 66, para um ponto de encontro com outros motoqueiros. Gostava de ir lá quando estava entediado. Era um lugar perto das montanhas, onde matava o tempo até o sol se por.

Todavia, no meio do caminho o seu telefone funcional tocou, o que o fez lembrar automaticamente que tinha homens em missão, portanto o sensato era parar na beira da estrada e atender.

"Chefe..." Era Erick com a voz ofegante. "Tá ligado que de acordo com o que eu ouvi sexta-feira a entrega é hoje, né?" Lembrou. Edward fez uma careta para seu esquecimento, mas assentiu.

"Sim." Tirou o capacete completamente e encostou-se em um canto mais seguro da estrada.

"Pois é, estávamos seguindo o suspeito e ele parou em uma mansão em Malibu, onde está iniciando uma provável festa infantil... E adivinha?" Incitou em expectativa.

"Fala." Perguntou ansioso, pois só o tom sugestivo de Erick levava-o a entender o que sugeria.

"Emmett acabou de chegar com suas duas garotas, uma criança e uma senhora."

Automaticamente sua boca secou com a notícia, ofegou e apertou o celular mais forte.

"Vou ligar para o meu pai agora e pedir um mandado de busca e apreensão." Disse imediatamente, agora sim, dando realmente importância ao caso.

"Ok. Só ele mesmo para fazer algo assim em pleno domingo." Assentiu contente com o resultado.

No instante seguinte que encerrou a ligação, ligou na central da Divisão, pedindo que os agentes da inteligência de plantão entrassem em contato com o restante da equipe Alfa e Delta e pedisse que eles se dirigissem urgentemente à Divisão para que fossem dadas as coordenadas e instruções de equipamentos táticos que seriam necessários. Avisou ao fim que em uma hora queria todos prontos.

A conversa com o seu pai foi a parte mais maçante. O juiz disse que tinha que analisar a situação com tempo, pois era domingo e como o local estava em algum tipo de comemoração, se emitisse o mandado de busca certamente iria sobressaltar os convidados. Seu velho tinha receio de tocar em ricos. Discutiram cerca de dez minutos, tempo esse em que Carlisle foi intransigente, desligaram e Edward resolveu seguir seus instintos. Se Erick estivesse certo e os perpetradores fossem realmente entregar a droga, certamente teriam flagrante delito, logo o mandado não era necessário... Todavia, se Erick estivesse errado e essa droga não existisse, ele e sua divisão estariam ferrados, definitivamente na merda.

Após pensar, resolveu correr o risco. Ligou a moto, acelerou 200 km/h rumo a Divisão e chegou em vinte minutos ao local. Lá, já se encontravam parte das duas equipes aprontando-se para a operação. Mal os cumprimentou, seguiu para seu armário, vestiu a roupa tática, com calça preta, camiseta manga longa preta, colete balístico, suspensório e cinto tático, calçou o bute e preparou a balaclava para esconder seu rosto. Organizou seus equipamentos individuais básicos no cinto tático, como: máscara de gás, pois certamente poderiam ter que usar gás de efeito moral para dispersar a multidão; pistola Glock, modelo 17, calibre 9mm, com três carregadores cheios; submetralhadoras HK MP5 SD, com supressor de ruídos; faca, Glock _baby _de uso contínuo no coldre de calcanhar; algemas, granadas, e por fim, rádio comunicador. Já os outros, pegavam seus equipamentos conforme suas funções usuais. Binóculo, lanterna, cordas, explosivos, kit arrombamento, kit primeiro socorros, câmeras fotográficas, filmadoras.

"Tem certeza que precisa de tudo isso?" Laurent perguntou apontando em direção aos outros ceticamente. Pareciam armados para uma guerra.

"São cem quilos de cocaína pura. Não estamos lidando com _traficantezinhos_ de frente de escola. Devemos esperar o pior." Disse sério e deixaram a Divisão, todos prontos, realmente uma hora depois do telefonema à central.

Cinco horas estavam no perímetro de vigilância. O chefe posicionou a equipe em espaços e cercaram a área, diminuindo assim a chance de fuga dos criminosos. Foram divididos em duplas, algumas em carros descaracterizados, outras se camuflaram em copas de árvore. Já Erick e Stephan encontravam-se andando a pé, pois não se vestiam taticamente, portanto, passariam despercebidos com bermudões e camisetas regatas pela vizinhança.

"Chefe, tenho uma filmadora posicionada em cima do muro filmando toda a movimentação externa do jardim." Erick disse via telefone móvel funcional.

"Isso é bom. Servirá de provas futuras." Sentia as mãos suadas pela pressão. O medo de algo dar errado, entrelaçado à fraqueza e tantos outros sentimentos diante do perigo, nesse momento crítico de incertezas afloravam ao ponto que ele quase podia apalpar. No entanto, tinha que ter controle emocional e perseverança para conseguir agir com agressividade controlada no momento em que fosse colocar a operação em prática.

O tempo passou e aos poucos o sol desaparecia no céu, enquanto isso eles aguardavam o momento certo confiados na experiência de antigões, como Laurent, e na ordem de assalto que viria do chefe.

Observavam a todo instante a movimentação, sempre conversando via rádio, paralelamente, davam um tempo para ver se a equipe de inteligência de plantão conseguia o mandado com outro juiz, já que o pai de Edward absteve-se.

De alguma distância, dois agentes garantiam o perímetro e davam o apoio logístico. O movimento na casa cada vez crescia mais. Chegavam carros com modelos mais hodiernos que o outros, conseqüentemente de valores exorbitantes.

Perto das dezenove horas, um veículo pequeno de carga entrou de ré na garagem da casa onde acontecia a festa infantil e logo Laurent sugeriu que: ou o carro faria parte do Buffet, ou eram comparsas. O chefe preferiu acreditar que eram comparsas, portanto, imediatamente ligou novamente para o pessoal da inteligência, ansioso.

"O juiz está enrolando. Disse que só vai liberar o mandado quando não tiver crianças em perigo." Explicou chateado o operador da central. "O juiz Cullen já deve ter alertado-o." Concluiu.

"Tudo bem." Desligou. Filhos da puta burocratas de merda! Odiava essa morosidade bizarra que só favorecia os bandidos! E se a porra do material saísse da casa? A operação certamente fracassaria, merda!

"Laurent, comigo." Chamou-o, caminhou inclinado ao lado do muro, aproveitando o escuro de uma sombra, depois o escalou silenciosamente, com a adrenalina a mil no sangue, sendo seguido pelo agente. Lembrava de não ter respirado enquanto não pulou e encostou-se à parede da casa. Lá escutaram uma discussão em voz baixa, no quarto.

"E ae, chefe?" Laurent pressionou. "Por mim, invadimos logo." Disse sussurrado.

A exposição diante do perigo revela ao homem exatamente quem ele é. A racionalidade brigava com a emoção dentro de Edward diante do impasse. Pensava assim, se invadisse, finalmente enquadraria Emmett e ele pagaria por levar pessoas inocentes ao vício de drogas. Por outro lado, era uma decisão difícil que tinha que tomar, já que não tinham mandado. Dilema. Não havia dúvidas para ele de que a droga chegou, o bioquímico estava lá para recebê-la com sua família como álibi, levaria para casa, faria o _batismo_, então o _milagre da multiplicação _ocorreria, transformando esses cem quilos em oitocentos. Uma atividade completamente rentável que desencadearia em um complexo problema social.

De uma coisa tinha certeza: essa distância entre seu trabalho e o Judiciário não poderia atrapalhar suas atuações. Não poderiam perder o princípio da oportunidade esperando até que o mandado fosse emitido. Pensando assim, deu o comando a seguir:

"Vinte segundos para assalto." Avisou convicto via rádio, assumindo com a ordem todas as ações questionáveis que pudessem responder em patamares superiores. Tinha certeza que a atitude era certa, era a ordem que a equipe ansiava: ação.

Doze homens altamente treinados para combater o tráfico atuavam nessa missão. Erick e Stephan encontravam-se no portão da frente para impedir que qualquer pessoa fugisse após a invasão. Já os outros estavam em postos estratégicos, prontos para invadir o lugar, logo, contaram mentalmente os últimos dez segundos, o chefe respirou fundo, fez sinal para os pontos pretos que pularam os muros, ajustou os óculos de visão noturna e invadiu, dando voz de comando logo que adentrou ao jardim frontal.

"Polícia Federal*! No chão, no chão! Mãos a vista!"

Os instantes a seguir foram seguidos de tumultuo e gritaria de crianças e mulheres andando assustadas de um lado ao outro em busca de proteção. De longe, Edward avistou Bella com a criança loura em sua frente, Emmett a abraçando protetoramente e Aliceabraçando-se a ele assustada, como se eles fossem os bandidos e Emmett fosse seu protetor.

"Eu disse no chão!" Repetiu com a voz grave, encarou Emmett com o queixo erguido e este se ajoelhou devagar, com as meninas próximas, até que se deitaram de bruços na grama. Nos próximos dois minutos, ouviam-se resmungos baixos de crianças questionando os pais, alguns pais olhando os agentes indignados, até que o chefe tomou uma decisão.

"Laurent, leve as crianças para o quarto." Sibilou. "Finja para eles que é uma brincadeira." Instruiu estrategicamente quase em um sussurro, ainda de punho da submetralhadora apontando para cima, mas de modo ameaçador para as pessoas deitadas.

Enquanto isso, lá dentro, alguns homens faziam busca, abriam presentes recebidos pelo aniversariante e outras duplas surpreenderam os homens que se encontravam conversando no quarto.

"Venham brincar no quarto de esconde com o tio todas as crianças." Laurent disse em tom teatral. "Vamos deixar seus pais aqui brincando com o tenente." Sorriu e estendeu a mão para a o garotinho louro que deitou ao lado de Bella. Imediatamente Edward o reconheceu quando o menininho olhou-o e apontou o dedo brincando em sua direção, fingindo ser uma arma. Era o garoto do Pier, tomou nota. "Vamos?" Laurent pegou em sua mão e caminhou com outras crianças rumo a um quarto na casa. Edward olhou-o distraído até que sumiu no corredor.

"Emm, eu preciso ir ao banheiro." Era um choramingo de Bella , que estava com os braços em volta do corpo de Emmett.

"Daqui a pouco, Florzinha." Sussurrou calmo, o que provocou automaticamente asco em Edward. Pedófilo de merda! Xingou-o mentalmente.

"Estou apertada." Choramingou de novo, e com um suspiro nervoso, Edward olhou-a preocupado e se sentiu impelido a fazer algo. Não queria que ela passasse por aquilo, que estivesse de bruços no chão, todavia aquilo era um procedimento padrão de segurança, portanto não poderia lhe dar tratamento diferenciado.

Sem perceber, foi atraído a olhar a curtinha saia rodada que ela usava, a qual acentuava significantemente suas curvas com ela de bruços. Todavia foi tirado da distração pela frase ao rádio. "Tango, fizemos a varredura no QTH e encontramos algo." Um agente que estava no quarto informou.

"QSL, prossiga." Afastou-se um pouco para sussurrar ao rádio.

"Preciso de uma varredura técnica aqui."

Imediatamente desligou, fez sinal a outro químico da equipe, que certamente ouviu a requisição, e este entrou na casa para fazer o teste.

"Odeio polícia." Alice reclamou mal humorada. "Eles se acham. São desumanos e nos tratam como merda. Você não tá vendo que a Bella quer mijar?" Perguntou diretamente a Edward, com olhar de desafio.

"Alice!" Bella chamou sua atenção com censura. "Já disse que mulher não fala assim!" Fez uma careta séria por cima das costas de Emmett e Edward teve vontade de rir ao lembrar o tanto que ela era voluntariosa, ao ponto de querer manipular todos.

Com um sorriso por baixo da balaclava, fez sinal para outros que estavam parados perto para que prestassem atenção em tudo, inclinou-se até Bella e tocou-a na mão para que ela levantasse. Ela olhou-o séria uns segundos e encolheu a mão repugnando-o para que ele não a tocasse. Mesmo assim, apoiou o corpo no joelho e se levantou, olhando-o com desdém como se fosse um monstro. Ele acompanhou-a para dentro da casa pelo corredor que a levaria ao banheiro, encostou-se ao lado de fora da porta e esperou-a entrar. Seu telefone particular tocava no bolso insistentemente. Tinha certeza que era seu pai, todavia não iria atendê-lo. Estava feito. Estavam aqui. Carlisle não poderia mais impedir com seus sermões.

Segundos depois, Bella saiu e olhou-o novamente da cabeça aos pés, entretanto não poderia o reconhecer por causa da máscara e do óculos. Ele se sentiu intimidado com seu olhar avaliador, também sentiu um arrepio que não soube identificar o porquê. Fez sinal que ela andasse, e ela caminhou, agora não saltitante como em sua casa, ainda assim graciosa. A saia curtinha balançava de um lado ao outro enquanto caminhava, chamando a atenção do homem para o traseiro empinado da garota. Com um rugido de raiva, ignorou o adolescente hormonal em si e acompanhou-a. Por Deus, era adulto. Um homem feito! Tinha que parar de olhá-la com esses olhos.

Mudando a situação para pior, ela olhou-o de novo, com a postura totalmente esquiva, medo no semblante, deitou novamente ao lado de Emmett e passou os braços em volta dele, com confiança.

Edward, para se acalmar diante de todas as emoções, dizia para si que isso iria acabar logo, afinal, a situação estava sob controle, todos os cantos ocupados. Só precisava ouvir o relatório dos homens que invadiram o quarto, assim sua pulsação diminuiria e saberia que a operação teve sucesso. Depois, não precisaria nunca mais ter contato com essa garota.

Todavia, foi um comentário entre dentes em sua frente que trouxe uma inexplicável ansiedade, ao ponto de suas mãos tremerem.

"Espero que tenha mandado de busca, Du. Espero que essa porra aqui não tenha sido mais uma de suas decisões precipitadas." Era Emmett dirigindo a palavra a Edward que, por um instante, teve vontade de atirar _acidentalmente_ em sua direção, com uma angústia enorme se alastrando em seu peito. No entanto, lembrou que tinha que manter o foco. _Sou a Justiça aqui_, disse para si. Se em um mundo potencialmente brutal, a Justiça agir sem fazer a diferença em momentos singulares de pressão, não há em quem as pessoas de bem confiar. Foi nisso que se apegou para não disparar.

Bella levantou o olhar temerosa em direção ao tenente, olhou confusa para Emmett, depois olhou para ele de novo, com os olhos não tão quentes e acolhedores como sempre foi, para em seguida esconder de novo o rosto nas costas de Emmett. "Você o conhece, Emm?" Sussurrou carinhosamente, e, no automático, Edward fechou a mão em punho, irado. Não podia suportar aquilo. Não podia suportar que Emmett tivesse alguém que o queria tão bem, enquanto nem alegria de viver tinha mais, por sua culpa.

"Não." Respondeu sério, com o rosto apoiado no braço no chão.

Edward permaneceu estóico, ereto, com a arma apontada para frente, mas não em direção a eles. Estava muito consciente da presença dela, e vê-la no chão desmanchava algo nele. Queria que ela não fosse de Emmett. Queria não a ter conhecido, porra...

Com os pés firmados no chão, o suor descendo por suas costas, tentou buscar o controle e ignorar a sensação estranha que sentia, respirou fundo e desviou o olhar. Mesmo que algo que buscava há tempos fosse iminente, como a prisão de Emmett, tinha vontade de socar algo, chutar alguém. O controle emocional se esvaia com a pressão e com os sentimentos conflitantes. Aos poucos poderia perder a sensatez.

"Chefe, o seu pai na linha." Era Erick que se aproximou e entregou-lhe seu telefone particular. "Ele não está nenhum pouco afável." Alertou sussurrado, com uma careta preocupada e voltou para o portão. O chefe suspirou tenso e, instantaneamente, seu olhar foi atraído para a porta, de onde um dos agentes, o químico que tinha acabado de entrar, saía com uma expressão frustrada, o que não soube identificar inicialmente o porquê. No entanto, antes de se debruçar sobre os motivos, resolveu enfrentar o que era pior no momento. O juiz Cullen.

*_** O que faz de você um homem é a reação em meio à tormenta.**_

N/B: Gente, coitado do Ed... qtos conflitos ele vive... de usar a Bella pra fins profissionais, vê-la como mulher madura enqto é adolescente... enfim...estou só no aguardo do desenrolar da historia como vcs... tentando entender o que aconteceu com ele... e as relações que existem... vamos acompanhar? Bjs até... Kerima

**N/A: Oie!**

**Obrigada pela aceitação e leitura.**

**Um beijo a todas e obrigada pelo recadinhos. **

**Nêni, minha perva querida, obrigada pelos ups lá e pelos ups aqui. Valeu mesmo.**

**Bjks**


	6. Capitulo 5 Flor de Lótus  Parte 1

_**Oie!**_

_**Vamos conhecer hj um pouquinho da Bella e de sua família.**_

_**Boa Leitura.**_

_**Capítulo 05- Flor de Lótus**_

_**O tempo é uma superfície oblíqua e ondulante que só a memória é capaz de fazer mover e aproximar**_

Após o telefonema do juiz Cullen, telefonema esse avisando, com muito mau humor, que o mandado fora expedido, o perito que tinha entrado na casa para fazer a vistoria aproximou-se e diagnosticou ser cocaína pura, o que fez com que os olhos de Edward escurecessem de excitação corrosiva. No entanto, o químico o interrompeu com uma careta.

"Mas não são cem quilos, chefe, como esperávamos. E sim trinta." Completou.

"Ok." Edward recolheu-se a um canto e apertou o botão no rádio comunicador. "Façam o flagrante." Ordenou e olhou para Emmett, que estava ainda no chão, deitado sobre o braço. Satisfeito com o sucesso, voltou-se para Erick, que estava no portão, e fez sinal para que ele algemasse Emmett. No entanto seu amigo caminhou resistente e sério em sua direção.

"Não, cara." Sibilou, logo que se aproximou. "Sob qual acusação vamos prendê-lo? Ele não estava lá dentro." Alertou-o disfarçadamente, de modo que não expusesse a discussão.

"Você quer fazer seu serviço ou quer que eu mesmo faça?" Retrucou entre dentes, completamente nervoso.

"Você vai levar todos esses homens que estão aqui fora?" Perguntou e apontou para os outros homens deitados no chão.

"Não. Só ele." Respondeu como se fosse o óbvio. Erick balançou a cabeça consciente de que Edward ficava fora de si quando se tratava do ex-amigo.

"Não faz isso. Você vai se queimar. Qualquer pessoa aqui pode testemunhar que ele não estava lá dentro. Além disso, temos aquela câmera ali." Apontou para o muro, local onde tinha uma câmera registrando tudo que acontecia na casa desde às cinco da tarde.

O chefe suspirou e fechou os olhos, transtornado, enquanto conjecturava a idéia de levar Emmett em flagrante e obrigar a equipe dizer que o encontraram no quarto junto com os outros homens, afinal, era o chefe ali. Ninguém ousaria desacatar ordens. Principalmente por existir proteção da corporação.

Ainda divagando nessa hipótese, olhou para cima do muro e cogitou por segundos destruir a filmagem, todavia nesse instante sua atenção foi tirada para uns resmungos.

"Ai, ai, a grama está coçando minha perna." Alice reclamou com um gemido.

"Daqui a pouco vamos pra casa, Lice." Bella consolou-a e continuou abraçada a Emmett.

"Por que você não dá logo dinheiro a eles, Emm, para irmos logo embora?" Alice sugeriu olhando em direção a Edward provocativamente. Ele olhou-a cético. Garota atrevida. Poderia ser presa por tentativa de suborno.

Com a cólera queimando em suas veias, o agente tomou uma inspiração profunda e admitiu que não passaria de um policial corrupto de merda se envolvesse problemas pessoais em sua profissão, caso levasse Emmett sob uma acusação que não tinha fundamentos. Não poderia agir fora da lei.

Mais uma vez olhou para Bella no chão e entreviu mais um porquê de não querer que fosse assim. Não queria que, ao fim, ela acreditasse que foi uma armação. Merda, por que estava tão preocupado com o que a garota pensaria ou não?

Só tinha uma resposta: vê-la abraçada a Emmett e presenciar sua confiança e consideração por ele, mudou algo. Queria agora que ela descobrisse quem era Emmett diante da verdade, isso se ela já não soubesse, embora acreditasse piamente que não. Portanto, concluiu frustrado que deveria abortar a idéia de forjar o flagrante.

De volta à luz da razão, abaixou a cabeça e balançou-a chocado com o conflito violento de emoções. E já com os ânimos no lugar, não conseguia entender como um agente politicamente correto como ele cogitou agir assim, de modo que se não fosse a análise do que a garota pensaria, postergaria cegamente a Justiça.

Aborrecido com suas atitudes precipitadas quando se tratava de Emmett, deu as costas para eles e caminhou em passos duros até o portão, sendo seguido por Erick.

"York, explique educadamente tudo que aconteceu aqui para os convidados, peça desculpas pelo incomodo e agradeça peça compreensão." Instruiu com a voz baixa, abriu o portão e saiu covardemente, deixando lá o novinho para se explicar com os convidados que agora já se levantavam insatisfeitos da posição que foram obrigados a ficar por mais de vinte minutos.

Após uns minutos, cinco dos homens que estavam em volta da droga no quarto, incluindo o dono da casa, saíram algemados pela porta da sala, passando depois pelos convidados, enquanto arrancavam de uns suspiros perplexos, de outros resmungos indignados, para enfim, passarem pelo portão e serem recebidos por duas viaturas que já estavam a postos e seguiriam para a delegacia mais próxima.

Edward estava fora da propriedade esperando que o último homem algemado saísse, olhou uma última vez em direção a Emmett, e ele mantinha um sorriso de canto, ainda de posse das adolescentes abraçadas a ele protetoramente. Bufou ao ver a cena, fechou as mãos em punho e entrou no carro que escoltaria os homens.

Segunda-feira pela manhã, todos os agentes se agrupavam na sala de reuniões esperando o chefe que, pela primeira vez em dois anos, atrasava-se para uma reunião de ordem de missão semanal. Michael, o novinho afobado, estava lá, voltando de sua maratona de treinamento que a princípio era para ter durado duas semanas, mas que se estendeu para três por seu mau comportamento. E agora estava com cara de poucos amigos para os presentes que lhe tiravam sarro, principalmente para o chefe que apareceu na porta austero, andando ereto, com toda a frustração pendurada em seus ombros, embora não pudesse demonstrar claramente o porquê, já que a operação do dia anterior aos olhos da equipe Alfa e Delta foi um sucesso, mesmo que para ele não tenha sido.

"Bom dia, chefe." Foi Erick quem o cumprimentou logo que sentou. O semblante de Edward era de quem não tinha dormido nenhum segundo aquela noite, o olhar caído, o cansaço expresso. Não respondeu ao cumprimento de Erick, fato que deixou claro aos olhos de qualquer um que ele não estava num bom dia, pegou a pauta da reunião e leu em silêncio, sendo observado em todo o tempo pelas cinco equipes.

"Bom, vocês já sabem o que fazer." Disse apático depois de um tempo, entregou os papéis com as ordens de missão, que a equipe de inteligência organizou, para os líderes de equipes, levantou-se e caminhou para sua sala, sem ao menos despedir-se. Os presentes olharam uns aos outros desentendidos, levantaram-se em silêncio e seguiram seus rumos.

Mal Edward entrou na sala, fazia um alongamento para ver se a dor nas costas e pescoço passava, o telefone da mesa tocou e ele atendeu, sem vontade.

"Alô."

"Pensei que você iria aparecer para almoçarmos ontem, depois do que aconteceu sábado." Era Rachel que cobrou antes mesmo de cumprimentá-lo.

Ele suspirou buscando paciência. "Rachel, aquilo sábado foi... er..." Mediu as palavras para não magoá-la. Não iria despejar nela seu péssimo humor.

"Um erro?" Completou impaciente.

"Não um erro, mas..." Coçou a cabeça, sem saber que resposta dar.

"Você está em outra." Sugeriu magoada.

"Não!" Negou energicamente.

Houve uma pausa de silêncio, ela respirou fundo do outro lado da linha e continuou. "Tudo bem, Edward. Vou te dar mais um tempo." Disse carinhosamente. Ele balançou a cabeça, cético, pela falta de sensatez da parte dela, ficou em silêncio e ela completou. "Eu não vou desistir. Até mais." E desligou, deixando-o estático.

Por volta de dez da manhã, encontrava-se atolado em uma pilha de papéis, despachando-a antes de ter que se deslocar para delegacia a fim de assinar alguns documentos, quando foi interrompido por Erick.

"Cadê as nossas rosquinhas Donuts?" Perguntou brincalhão, disposto a acabar com seu mau humor. Edward não respondeu, virou-se com a cadeira de costas para ele e distraiu-se olhando pela janela enquanto mordia distraidamente a tampa da caneta.

"O que você acha que elas são dele?" Perguntou introspectivo.

Erick juntou a sobrancelha interessado e sentou-se à mesa. "Não sei..." Respondeu já ciente do que se tratava. "Penso que Alice não é uma das meninas dele, como dizem por aê." Comentou pensativo. "Ah, e não posso mais manter contato com ela. Ontem ela descobriu que sou tira, já que eu não estava vestido taticamente." Informou chateado. "Acredita que ela cuspiu no meu rosto quando fui me explicar?" Comentou balançando a cabeça. "Ela realmente é chapa quente."

Edward arregalou os olhos, perplexo, com o insulto da garota, todavia sua preocupação foi outra. "Emmett viu você se explicando?" Quis saber, enquanto fitava o nada pela janela.

"Acredito que não. Aproveitei um momento de distração dele." Disse com um dar de ombros. "Mas teve uma coisa que não deve ter passado despercebido. Você não parou de secar a _Florzinha _dele um minuto. Qualquer um que observasse perceberia seu extremo interesse nas coxas da garota." Insinuou com ar divertido, mas saiu mais como uma acusação.

Edward girou a cadeira e encarou-o cético. "Você é louco!" Contrapôs aborrecido, Erick encostou as costas na cadeira sobressaltado com seu tom, mas preferiu enfrentar. Tinha que abrir os olhos de Edward. Eram amigos. Não o permitiria se afundar em sua perseguição com Emmett e agora com suas posses.

"Você não se vê. Tem que tentar disfarçar essa sua obsessão por Emmett e pelo que pertence a ele. Você está matando seu pai de preocupação desse jeito. Ele ontem estava super nervoso, com medo de você se meter em uma fria."

"Ele protege Emmett!" Jogou a caneta na mesa, irritado.

"Eu não o culpo por isso." Disse calmamente.

Edward estava pronto para dar andamento à discussão com o ânimo alterado, todavia foi interrompido por um toque de mensagem em seu blackberry, que o fez distrair-se e abrir a tela. _O tempo é uma superfície oblíqua e ondulante que só a memória é capaz de fazer mover e aproximar_. Leu, inspirou profundo, mais irritado ainda, e fechou-a, absurdamente mal humorado, de modo que nem sabia mais explicar o porquê. Suspeitava que além da noite mal dormida, a aceitação forçada à convivência com a garota agravasse tudo.

"Me deixe sozinho." Avisou e suspirou. "Não estou para conversas hoje."

Erick olhou-o uns segundos, depois vislumbrou o celular sendo apertado raivosamente em sua mão. Daria o mundo para saber o que ele leu, pois depois da mensagem fez uma careta e praticamente violentava o aparelho, para depois jogá-lo em cima da mesa.

Vendo que o chefe não acalmaria, levantou, deu as costas e saiu rumo à sala de escutas. Hoje, por curiosidade, ele iniciaria o grampo em uma nova pessoa.

******¸.•*¨)****¸.•*¨)****¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´****(¸.•´****(¸.•´**

Bella amanheceu exausta. Não pensou que a primeira noite em que dormiria sem Peter seria tão desgastante. Já tinha mais de cinco anos que vigiava cada resmungo da criança, portanto, sentia-se desgastada pelo tanto que foi ao quarto dele durante a madrugada vigiá-lo. Tomou essa atitude de finalmente deixá-lo dormir em seu quarto porque a psicóloga do garoto disse que ele deveria começar a dormir sozinho para que ficasse menos manhoso e mais independente. Lógico que isso doeu muito, pois se para o bebê era difícil desligar-se, imagine para ela. Foi uma noite longa. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir direito.

Lutando contra o cansaço, olhou no relógio quando Alice apareceu em sua porta pronta para ir para a escola, espreguiçou-se e sentou.

"Você não vai hoje?" Alice perguntou ao notar que ela estava desarrumada e atrasada.

"Não. Vou passar o dia com o Peter, já que não dormimos juntos." Explicou chateada.

"_Pelamordedeus_, Bella. É a lei natural da vida. Ele precisa disso." Reclamou e seguiu para o espelho no quarto, conferindo lá a saia jeans curtinha que usava.

Bella rolou os olhos para seu comentário, levantou e caminhou arrastando o chinelo para fora do quarto, com a postura completamente cansada. Alice seguiu-a até o quarto ao lado, o qual permaneceu a noite toda com porta aberta, e sentou-se no pufe. Bella se deitou na cama de Peter e o abraçou afavelmente. Ele agora dormia um sono tranqüilo, de bruços, não mais choramingando como foi a noite toda quando sentia falta dela.

"Como está o seu lance com aquele cara?" Alice interrompeu o silêncio.

"Não sei... Não tenho o que falar sobre nós." Deu a evasiva, preguiçosa, e passou os dedos nos cabelos do garoto, carinhosamente.

"Sabe por que você está com ele, Bella?" Alice perguntou retoricamente e começou a passar uma escova no cabelo longo. "Porque você é do contra. Fica com ele por negação ao social. Acabou se envolvendo porque acha que ele precisa de você. Você quer cuidar dos outros assim como cuida de Peter." Explicou pausadamente. Bella não dava a mínima para o que ela dizia. Apenas olhava com adoração seu garoto. Alice se empertigou com a falta de atenção da prima. "Mas não tem que ser assim, Bella. Nós temos que usar os homens, não cuidar deles. Não somos as mães deles. Pelo contrário. Eles que tem que nos mimar. Temos que explorá-los."

"Você tem o juízo fora do lugar, Lice. Não sei de onde tira essa idéia de usar as pessoas." Sorriu baixinho.

"Fala assim porque não sabe o quanto de prazer eles podem nos dar." Alice deu de ombros. "Não precisa ter sentimentos para ser perfeito. Ele te satisfaz e a questão está resolvida."

Bella arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a insinuação, Alice deu as costas e gargalhou.

"Ele gosta de mim, mas não tem... Como posso dizer..."

"Química." Completou atenciosa e jogou o cabelo longo para trás, de novo em frente a um espelho.

"É isso." Admitiu frustrada. "Mas gosto do nosso relacionamento."

"Mas sábado você não estava gostando nadinha."

"Só porque ele está muito possessivo. Mas domingo conversamos na igreja e nos acertamos."

"Que pena. Pensei que iria ganhar uma companheira de farra." Fez um bico contrariada. "E o tio que você está cuidando? Já está melhor?"

Instantaneamente, Bella deu um suspiro inconsciente e lembrou-se dos olhos tristes. "Tenho pena dele." Revelou introspectiva.

"Tomara que não seja a mesma pena que você teve do Daniel." Censurou e voltou-se para a porta.

"Não. Daniel era só um adolescente em crise. Já ele... É triste, solitário. Queria ajudá-lo." Explicou com ar penoso.

Alice voltou-se para ela e encarou-a, com a mão na cintura. "Cuidado, Bella." Analisou-a atentamente. "Emmett não vai gostar dessa história. Você sabe o quanto ele é paranóico. Só aceitou o Daniel porque aquele menino frouxo morre de medo dele, mas outro homem não vai deixar você cuidar."

"Pode deixar que eu mesma vou contar." Disse calmamente. Sabia como lidar com Emmett.

"Ok." Deu de ombros com descaso. "Deixe-me ir para os meus gatinhos." Disse e caminhou para a porta. "Só você quem perde." E saiu.

Bella continuou deitada ao lado do garoto e o abraçou, com o coração apertado pela maldade que julgava ter cometido ao ter dormido longe dele. Depois resolveu acordá-lo para que aproveitassem o dia.

"Bom dia, bebê." Sussurrou e beijou seu cabelo louro.

Ele resmungou, mexeu um pouco, mas não queria acordar agora que finalmente tinha conseguido dormir.

"Que tal você acordar e irmos passear?" Propôs com um sorriso, pôs as pernas em cima do garoto e fez cócegas. O garoto abriu os olhos ainda sonolento e olhou-a por uns segundos, depois levantou os dedinhos no ar e comunicou-se por linguagem muda, dizendo que queria ir, mas estava cansado. Bella ergueu a mão no ar e falou com a voz fininha enquanto mexia o dedo mindinho. "Tudo bem, rapazinho, vamos ficar deitadinhos mais meia hora, depois enquanto você toma seu banho e Bella toma o dela, okay? Será que você consegue tomar banho sozinho?" Perguntou sorrindo. Ele levantou o mindinho no ar e resmungou 'u-hum´

Ficaram deitados abraçadinhos mais meia hora, enquanto isso decidia mentalmente o que precisava comprar para o quarto, de modo que ficasse mais confortável. Qualquer pessoa que observasse a decoração notaria o quanto de amor era revelado nos tons coloridos. Ao fim, decidiu que iria comprar mais pelúcias e carrinhos, assim ele ficaria mais aconchegante.

Depois do tempo estipulado, o garoto seguiu para o banho, e ela o observou da porta, fingindo não estar lá. Nos últimos dias também tentava fazer com que ele tivesse mais individualidade e aprendesse a se virar sozinho, também por indicação da psicóloga. Convenceu-se que por ele ser homem, precisava desde agora ter sua personalidade formada. Independente. Por isso deixá-lo fazer tudo sozinho. "Lava esse pi-pi direito." Não resistiu e apareceu com o dedinho dentro do box, brincalhona. Ele gargalhou contente, esfregou-se desajeitadamente mais algumas vezes e terminou o banho, orgulhoso de si.

Após enxugar os cabelos do garoto e vesti-lo, seguiu para o seu quarto e tomou um banho enquanto o garoto lhe esperava deitado na cama, assistindo TV.

Bella passou um perfume diferente do habitual, vestiu uma blusa tomara-que-caia azul clara, um short branco balonê e uma bota meio cano rosa envelhecido, combinando com a bolsa e haddband rosa no cabelo. Pegou sua bolsa e encheu de acessórios que costumava levar para Peter, desde Band-aid, para caso Peter caísse, a óleo de bebê de erva doce, que usava quando o garoto estava muito agitado. Desceram para o lanche, e Esme encontrava-se organizando a mesa.

"Para onde vão?" Perguntou ao notá-la produzida e perfumada.

"Vamos a uma brinquedoteca, depois vamos ao shopping." Respondeu animada e sentou-se, já arrumando o lanche do garoto. Preparou cereal com banana e mamão cortados.

"Bella, deixe que ele escolha o que quer comer." Esme disse em tom severo. "Quando você não está em casa, ele sempre escolhe. Você tem que parar de mimá-lo. Ele não pode ser tão dependente de você."

"Ele é MEU filho." Retrucou com um bico e continuou cortando a banana. Não gostava que ninguém se metesse em sua criação. Ele era seu. Já bastava ter que ouvir a psicóloga. Esme não estava lá quando realmente precisou de alguém que lhe ensinasse. Teve que aprender como pôde e deu o seu melhor. Não era agora que iria permitir o mundo se intrometer.

"Eu não disse que ele não é seu filho..." Esme se retratou constrangida. Não foi sua intenção insinuar nada. "Mas não é por isso que vai estragá-lo." Explicou num tom mais maternal ao notar o semblante contrariado da adolescente.

Bella suspirou ressentida, entregou o prato com cereais ao garoto e o acompanhou no lanche, em silêncio, sendo observada em todo tempo por ele. Depois de uns minutos, Peter chamou sua atenção com a mãozinha no ar, sorriu persuasivo ao ver o rosto triste e pediu em linguagem de sinais '_Não ligue para tia Esme. Amo você do jeito que você é. Você é a melhor mamãe do mundo_. ' Ela sorriu agradecida e o abraçou forte, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Também amo você, bebê."

Após comerem, ela seguiu mais consolada até o armário, organizou alguns bolinhos de laranja e pôs em uma bolsa. Depois subiram, escovaram os dentes e ela já desceu com a chave do carro.

"Tô indo, tia." Avisou de bom humor novamente. "Se Emmett perguntar, diga que eu fui ao shopping aqui em Beverly Hills mesmo. E diga que eu não pretendo ir à zona sul, não precisa mandar Rilley atrás de mim."

"Tudo bem. É bom mesmo que não vá. Você sabe o que ele pensa daquele lugar."

"Não sei por que. Temos um monte de amigos lá." Deu de ombros e pegou algumas peras na geladeira. Era precavida. Se Peter sentisse fome, não o permitiria comer industrializados na rua.

"Não teime, Bella. Só não vá."

"Okay. Estou indo." Deu um beijo rolando os olhos em sua tia e saiu de mãos dadas com Peter, colocou-o no banco de trás, em seguida deu partida.

Primeiro o levou em uma brinquedoteca próxima ao shopping, local onde ele brincou com outras crianças, enquanto isso lia um livro sentada ao lado de fora, sempre o observando, tempo esse em que tirou uma frase do livro que lia, do português José Saramago, e mandou uma mensagem para Edward.

O passeio no shopping tomou a manhã quase toda. Comprou roupas para o garoto, tirou algumas fotos, comprou brinquedos e pelúcias para o novo quarto, aproveitou e comprou um item de decoração que levaria para casa de Edward quando fosse visitá-lo. Almoçaram sushi em uma casa japonesa, tomaram sorvete e quando saíam do shopping, olhou no relógio, viu que era hora do almoço e provavelmente Edward não teria almoçado, teve uma idéia e mandou outra mensagem para ele, dessa vez sorrindo para o celular ao imaginar a cara que ele faria ao receber.

Animada, passou em outro restaurante, comprou mais comida, deixaram o shopping e atravessaram Santa Mônica rumo a Malibu. Não permaneceu em Beverly Hills, como prometera que faria, no entanto, o importante era não ter ido para Zona Sul, não era?

******¸.•*¨)****¸.•*¨)****¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´****(¸.•´****(¸.•´**

Após ler a mensagem, Edward respirou fundo, vestiu o paletó que estava na cadeira e deixou sua sala irritado. O que essa menina queria com ele, afinal? Bateu a porta atrás de si, disposto a dar um basta nisso de uma vez por todas, passou por seus funcionários sem ao menos olhar em sua direção e caminhou para o elevador. Erick iria lhe dizer que tinham que sair em meia hora, todavia ao notar o semblante hostil do chefe, desistiu.

Edward desativou o alarme do carro na garagem no subsolo, acelerou o máximo que pôde e nem mesmo viu quando dez minutos depois já estacionava na garagem do prédio o qual morava. Agitado, apertou o botão do elevador várias vezes, a porta se abriu e ele apertou o 9º. Menos de um minuto depois, desceu em seu andar e não bastou um passo para ver a garota em pé, olhando ansiosamente para o elevador.

"O que veio fazer aqui?" Perguntou impaciente antes mesmo de cumprimentá-la. Ela caminhou desfilando em sua direção, sorriu, ignorando a hostilidade, e pendurou-se em seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto.

"Bom dia!" Ela disse e continuou abraçada a ele. Pego de surpresa, ele ficou imóvel uns segundos, sentindo o cheiro que dela exalava e inspirou uma mexa de seu cabelo, desarmando-se completamente, enquanto punha, inconsciente, a mão em sua cintura.

Queria ser forte, empurrá-la e mandá-la embora. Na verdade, não sabia nem mesmo porque tinha vindo. Devia ter ignorado a porra da mensagem e deixado-a esperar até cansar.

Mesmo que não quisesse, as memórias do acontecido no dia anterior― ela abraçando Emmett assim como fazia com ele agora―, o mantinham irritado e exacerbadamente escurecido por um sentimento que não sabia exatamente o que era. Sabia somente que não podia abaixar a guarda com ela. Sentia raiva e desprezo ao lembrar-se dos dois.

Iria afastar-se do contato quente e macio do abraço, mas antes de descontar nela sua frustração e fúria, como vinha fazendo com todos esta manhã, avistou uma criança com olhos extremamente azuis olhando-o avaliativamente, congelou, e foi Bella quem afastou-se.

"Vim trazer o Peter para conhecer você." Disse e apontou Peter que estava encostado na parede.

Edward olhou-o em choque, um pouco aflito por saber que o menino do Píer estava em sua frente, afastou-se completamente de Bella e ofegou nervoso, passando seguidamente as mãos no cabelo. Não queria ser reconhecido. Não queria que ela soubesse quem era ele assim. _Mas que porra é essa? Por que mesmo não queria que ela soubesse disso, se não era nem para ela estar aqui?_

O garoto abriu um sorriso largo, levantou o indicador no ar e apontou uma arma imaginária em direção a Edward, que abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos ao notar que foi reconhecido.

"Oi, Peter." Cumprimentou-o num fio de voz, forçando-se ao máximo a ter calma.

"Fala com ele, Peter." Bella pediu, o garoto deu um passo à frente e estendeu o punho para que Edward batesse. Edward bateu tímido, completamente embaraçado. Não sabia como agir, sabia unicamente que uma criança, mesmo sendo de Emmett, não merecia hostilidade.

O garoto virou-se para Bella e, contente, perguntou em linguagem de sinais se os dois eram amiguinhos. Bella olhou uns segundos para Edward, que estava em estado desassossegado, antes de responder, incerta. "Sim, lógico que o tio aqui é meu amiguinho." Sorriu e bateu no ombro de Edward.

O garoto deu uns pulinhos e moveu a mão no ar. '_Que bom. Podemos brincar de polícia_?'

Edward não entendia o que o garoto conversava com Bella, mas teve uma ligeira suspeita do assunto quando viu o gesto de tiros nos dedos de Peter. Conseqüentemente, gelou ao imaginar que o garoto iria revelar à Bella que ele era o policial do Pier.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar no que fazer, Bella respondeu: "Depois, bebê. Depois o tio brinca de polícia com você." O garoto assentiu satisfeito e levantou o polegar no ar, em direção a Edward.

Edward, desorientado pela série de sensações estranhas, não respondeu. Segundos depois, sentiu a chave ser tirada de sua cintura por Bella, em seguida ela caminhou para a porta, abrindo-a. "Vamos entrar que se depender do tio Edward ficamos o dia todo aqui fora." Comentou, Peter entrou e, quando ela deu dois passos, jogou umas sacolas no chão e inclinou-se no hall da sala para tirar a bota de salto que a incomodava, obstruindo assim o caminho de Edward. Nesse instante ele abaixou o olhar e analisou-a avaliativamente, visualizando as pernas expostas no short e o corpo completamente delineado pela roupa. Estava linda, concluiu. "Peter, leve essa comida para a cozinha." Pediu com uma piscada, e o garoto caminhou meio perdido em direção ao fim do corredor com a sacola que segurava. "Isso. É aí mesmo." Ela deu um sorriso encorajador, encolheu a outra perna e desabotoou a bota. "Estou bonita?" Perguntou ao perceber os olhos do dono da casa sobre si. Ele desviou o olhar ao ser surpreendido digitalizando-a.

"Está." Respondeu sem jeito, perguntando-se, assim que percebeu o que disse, por que a garota já tinha conseguido dobrá-lo. Isso não podia ficar assim.

"Eu trouxe comida para você." Informou sem dar importância ao elogio. "Vem que eu vou esquentar." Caminhou descalça para a cozinha, e ele a seguiu.

"Por que você trouxe comida para mim?" Perguntou com acusação, cheio de emoções negativas que davam sustento ao seu muro protetor erguido.

"Estava na hora do almoço e eu imaginei que não tivesse comido." Explicou como se fosse o óbvio e abriu a embalagem de comida que Peter colocou sobre a mesa.

"Bella, não precisava." Contrapôs com uma careta. Ela ignorou-o rolando os olhos, pôs a embalagem no microondas e olhou-o de cima abaixo, só agora notando a roupa que ele vestia.

"O que está fazendo de terno?" Questionou com a sobrancelha juntas. Automaticamente ele tensionou, fechando em seguida o lado esquerdo do paletó, escondendo assim o distintivo e o coldre de suspensório que usava por baixo da roupa.

"Er..." Começou e virou de costas para ela, indeciso do que falar. Precisava mentir. "Fui ao banco." Disse finalmente, sem conseguir dissimular o nervosismo.

"E tinha que ir tão arrumado?" Comentou cética, mas achou que ele ficava bem de terno.

"O que veio fazer aqui?" Desviou o assunto enquanto afrouxava a gravata e caminhou até o quarto.

"Pensei que éramos amigos, então vim trazer almoço e passear com Peter. Fiz mal?" Perguntou, notando o quanto ele estava esquivo.

Ele não respondeu, suspirou resignado, não querendo ser mal educado, trocou sua roupa formal por uma bermuda e camiseta azuis e voltou para a cozinha. Sentou-se logo que chegou à mesa e observou nesse tempo Peter falar algo com Bella em linguagem de sinais.

"Só um pouquinho, bebê, que eu só vou dar comida para o tio aqui, depois vou lá ligar a TV para você." Avisou carinhosamente.

"Ele estuda?" Edward perguntou só para iniciar um assunto, enquanto olhava de canto para o garoto ao seu lado. Tinha algo nele que era familiar.

"Não." Respondeu e fez uma careta, não querendo falar disso perto da criança. Depois se virou para o microondas, que já sinalizava, tirou a embalagem e colocou-a sobre a mesa.

Embora fosse uma hora da tarde, Edward não tinha notado que estava faminto até Bella abrir a embalagem fumegante, despejar o conteúdo no seu prato e o servir com um sorriso presunçoso que ele já conhecia. Merda, por que não comeu mais cedo? Assim não estaria fisgado pela ardilosa garota.

O cheiro era bom, e, rendido, inclinou-se sobre o prato e levou o garfo a boca devagar, degustando, enquanto olhava-a perplexo com o modo dela agir como dona da cozinha e o tratar como um mero convidado.

Depois de servi-lo, ela virou-se para Peter e pegou em sua mão. "Vamos lá." Levou-o para sala de TV, ligou o aparelho e arrumou umas almofadas para Peter no carpete. Quando voltou para a cozinha, encostou-se ao lado de Edward e começou a explicar sobre o garoto.

"Estou esperando ele completar seis anos para que estude em uma escola especial. Enquanto isso, fazemos muitas atividades educativas em casa. Inclusive, ele já aprendeu a escrever e ler conosco. Eu também ensino Matemática através de joguinhos, ensino a pintar quadros. Dizem que essas atividades cognitivas estimulam o desenvolvimento da criança. "

Enquanto explicava, foi até a gaveta, pegou um garfo, encostou-se ao lado de Edward e enfiou-o no prato dele, que comia macarrão com legumes e carne. Yakissoba.

"Você já almoçou?" Ele levantou o olhar incomodado ao ver a garota tão à vontade em seu prato. Ela ergueu o garfo cheio de macarrão no ar e os sugou fazendo um bico.

"Já. Mas não comi comida chinesa." Explicou enquanto mastigava, puxou uma cadeira ao lado dele e inclinou-se mais próxima, pegando apetecida mais uma garfada de macarrão. "Hmmm, está tão bom."

Ele parou de comer e olhou-a atônito, apertando o maxilar pra não dizer nada. Ela não percebeu seu humor, encheu o garfo e então o levou a boca dele. "Vai esperar esfriar? Sabia que quanto mais esquentamos no microondas, mais perde vitaminas? Abre a boca." Encostou o garfo no lábio do homem, e ele virou o rosto. Ela fez um bico e balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Você é adulto, mas parece criança." Resmungou ao perceber que ele não comeria em seu garfo, trouxe-o de volta a boca e sugou o macarrão sonoramente. Sujou a boca e passou a língua em volta para limpar, tendo total atenção crítica do homem. Voltou a enfiar o garfo no prato e levou novamente aos lábios.

"Ah, que isso. Por favor, não coma assim. Esses barulhos são... horríveis." Reclamou com uma careta e afastou o prato de sua frente em direção a ela.

Bella cerrou os olhos e empurrou o prato de volta, contrariada, deixando que seu humor fosse atingido pelo homem. "Você é muito complicado, Edward. O que tem eu comer com você? Tenho alguma doença por acaso?" Suspirou desgostosa, olhou-o séria e se afastou. "Se você continuar tão hostil com as pessoas, vai ser sempre sozinho. Não sei como pretende se curar de seus problemas, se suas paredes estão sempre erguidas."

"Eu não tenho problemas." Retrucou ofendido. Por que ela tinha que dizer essas coisas? Isso não era verdade.

"Não?" Levantou chateada da cadeira ao seu lado. "Pensei que tínhamos superado essa fase." Lembrou-o com um suspiro frustrado.

Aborrecido com a inútil discussão, ele levantou o olhar do prato para ela, e a adolescente mantinha os braços cruzados no peito, olhando-o criticamente.

"Coma, Edward, que eu vou ficar com Peter." Disse e saiu desiludida com tudo. Ele era um ser completamente difícil. A pouca evolução que teve, desandou completamente de um dia a outro. Queria saber o que se passava com ele que o fazia tão amargo.

Edward, sozinho na mesa, voltou a comer de modo lento, agora completamente sem apetite. Não compreendia porque acabou descontando nela todo seu desprazer quando ela era tão... tão afável.

Quase arrependido, terminou de comer, arrumou o que ficou desorganizado na cozinha e seguiu para seu quarto, fazendo lá sua higiene bucal, depois seguiu todo sem jeito para a sala de TV, onde Bella encontrava-se deitada no chão entre um monte de almofadas com Peter, enquanto viam Pica-pau e a criança ria divertidamente das travessuras do personagem.

Ele parou na porta, ela o olhou de onde estava e não parecia mais irritada. Deu até um sorriso acolhedor que foi correspondido com uma torcida de lábios, um quase sorriso sem graça, algo que soou como um pedido de desculpas.

"Pega mais algumas almofadas e senta aqui." Ela apontou para o carpete onde estava.

"Não. Eu sento no sofá. Minhas costas estão doendo um pouco."

"Por que suas costas estão doendo?"

"Não tive uma boa noite de sono." Disse sinceramente, todavia o real motivo de sua dor nas costas era a tensão da operação na noite anterior.

"Vamos, relaxe aqui conosco que a dor passa." Disse e bateu novamente no carpete. "Aliás, trás um lençol para forrarmos aqui. O contato direto com o sintético pode fazer Peter espirrar."

Ele iria negar. Iria, porque era estranho tê-los em sua sala; além da garota, o menino. No entanto, ela olhou-o tão convincente que foi impossível relutar depois que ela o deixou comer solitário na cozinha, portanto, deu um suspiro enquanto balançava a cabeça para si, foi até o armário no seu quarto buscar um lençol, travesseiros e mais almofadas e voltou para sala. Convenceu-se de que pelo menos hoje não teriam que fazer as cansativas _aulinhas de yoga. _Se bem que a idéia de tê-la se movendo daquele jeito usando somente short e tomara-que-caia era muito tentadora.

Censurando-se, afastou as idéias rapidamente e colocou tudo no sofá. Ela estendeu o lençol sobre o carpete e espalhou as almofadas, depois se jogou no chão animadamente e puxou o garoto, dando beijos em seu pescoço no mesmo instante que lhe fazia cócegas.

Edward assistiu a cena sem respirar por uns segundos, sentindo-se deslocado com tudo. Lembrou-se automaticamente de sua infância e a dor foi instantânea e brutal, reforçada pela amarga realidade de não ter sua mãe. Sentia falta dela. Sentia falta de sorrisos como os que via diante de si.

Foi tirado de sua distração quando um travesseiro foi jogado em sua direção e acertou-lhe o rosto. Ele segurou sério a ponta da fronha, Bella sorriu, pegou outro travesseiro traquinamente e lhe acertou na cabeça. "Vem, Peter!" Ofegou brincalhona. "Vamos derrubar esse gigante." E continuou batendo com o travesseiro nele, que somente se esquivava, protegendo a cabeça e rosto, até que se sentou sobre o sofá, ainda se protegendo. "Agora vamos fazer ataque de cosquinhas." Anunciou, pularam animadamente em cima do sofá e atacaram suas costas e barriga.

"Pára, Bella." Tentou se afastar, arrastando no sofá, mas ela e Peter permaneciam rindo e tentando quebrar sua resistência.

"Sorria. Você consegue." Ela continuou brincando, agora já fazendo com que as costas de Edward deitassem totalmente no sofá, com os dois rindo e brincando, as mãos cutucando sua barriga. Ele não queria rir. Não era engraçado. Pelo contrário, era irritante, portanto não tinha outra saída para fazê-los parar, a não ser a idéia maligna que teve.

Em um golpe ágil, fez com que Bella caísse sobre ele e a prendeu com suas pernas. Ela gargalhou, dando gritinhos e se debateu, achando que ele brincava. "Trapaceiro." Ofegou, batendo um pouco em seu peito, enquanto Peter agora tentava fazer cócegas no pescoço do homem.

Com os olhos cerrados, passou o braço em volta dela, mudou o corpo no sofá e prendeu o corpo da garota entre ele e o encosto do sofá. Ela riu tentando se soltar, ele prensou-a mais e o calor do corpo completamente colado e sua perna prendendo a dela foi impossível de não sentir. Os olhos se encontraram, o sorriso nela morreu aos poucos e a sensação que a invadiu a deixou encantada. Quase podia sentir correntes elétricas atravessando a pele onde os corpos se prensavam, portanto roçou os pés na perna dele, testando a energia que brotava ali. Edward inspirou profundo, sentindo a confusão que se formava em seu corpo e pensou ver um olhar de desejo na garota, uma atração quase atordoante. Olhou para os lábios vermelhos e entreabertos, a respiração arfante e o assustou o desejo intenso que sentiu de beijar seus lábios, provar sua respiração e sentir seu sabor. Como no sábado, todo o seu sangue se concentrou em um só lugar, no meio das suas pernas e o volume foi inegável, quando a apertou mais, ambos respirando ofegantes. Não queria nada mais que sentir seus lábios pressionados, ver se eram macios e suaves como pareciam, saboreá-la e ver se ela tinha o gosto tão bom quanto seu cheiro.

Os olhos ainda estavam presos quando um aperto forte se fechou no pescoço de Edward, puxando-o, no mesmo instante em que o garoto rosnava, quebrando assim a frágil bolha que os envolvia. Ele olhou para trás e Peter fazia força para tirá-lo de lá.

"Hei, o que foi?" Bella perguntou, desvencilhando-se completamente do aperto de Edward e o garoto fez linguagem de sinais perguntando se o homem estava a machucando. Ela riu. "Lógico que não. Ele é fraco." Disse brincalhona e se sentou. "Vamos continuar a brincar?" Disse e o puxou pela cintura. Ele olhou sério e desconfiado para Edward, que o tratou com reservas desde que chegou a sua casa, depois olhou questionador para Bella. Ela percebeu as dúvidas em seu olhar. "Ele é bom. Só está com saudade da mamãe dele, por isso é triste. Mas agora ele vai brincar com você, não é tio Edward?" Pediu com olhar implorativo.

Edward ainda estava meio atordoado com o novo tipo de emoção que teve com ela colada a ele. "Vou?" Perguntou e coçou a cabeça. Nunca tinha brincado com crianças.

"Vai, sim." Disse e o empurrou do sofá para que caísse no chão, depois sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Deixe-o te vencer."

Edward sentou no chão ainda resistente, mas olhou o garoto que o observava em expectativa e aos poucos sua resistência desmanchou.

"Vai, bebê. Acaba com ele." Bella gritou e o garoto seguiu para cima dele com vontade, fazendo cócegas desajeitadas e sorrindo. Bella sorriu para Edward e piscou. "Isso Peter. Ele não é de nada!" Edward se esquivava diante das pequenas mãozinhas, o garoto ganhou mais confiança e subiu em cima dele, tentando inutilmente imobilizá-lo.

"Ah, você acha que é mais forte que eu?" Edward provocou e olhou-o desafiador. O garoto fez uma careta e continuou tentando. Edward se contorceu um pouco, agora já quase sorrindo, também com umas caretinhas, olhou para Bella e recebeu um sorriso contente. Ele não entendia por que não parava, por que não tirava o garoto de cima de si e dizia que parou a brincadeira. O que fez foi apenas esboçar um sorriso de canto e aprazer-se quando o garoto sentiu que o venceu e, triunfante, prendeu suas duas mãos no peito.

Apreciando a cena, Bella deixou-os à vontade e saiu sorridente a fim de pegar água. Porém, antes de seguir para a cozinha, lembrou-se do item de decoração que comprou para Edward e foi até uma sacola no chão da sala. Animada com a compra, pegou a escultura feita artesanalmente em alumínio e colocou no aparador de entrada da sala, sorrindo ao pensar na carranca que ele faria ao ver. Era Flora, deusa das flores. "Vamos começar a trazer flores para sua vida." Disse para si, no mesmo instante em que passou os dedos nas florzinhas artificiais coloridas que cobriam as partes íntimas e cabeça da estátua.

Com risinhos contentes, olhou para outras sacolas, lembrou-se dos itens que comprou para o novo quarto de Peter e automaticamente decidiu dar um rumo diferente para um dos souvenires. Logo, saltitante, levou-o ao quarto de Edward, pôs no criado mudo ao lado da cama e sorriu ao analisar sua foto no porta-retrato em formato de flor lilás, e outra pequena em que abraçava Peter.

Com a mão na boca para romper a gargalhada que queria se formar ao imaginar o que ele diria quando visse, deixou-os lá e caminhou rindo dos seus excessos rumo à cozinha. Ao ver sua bolsa sobre a mesa, lembrou que trouxe alguns bolinhos, notou que estava na hora de Peter comer algo e seguiu até a geladeira. '_Aff, só tem leite e coca nessa casa. '_ Murmurou um suspiro desgostoso, pegou uma caixa de leite e esquentou o conteúdo em um copo no microondas. Minutos depois, voltou para a sala e Edward encontrava-se com Peter erguido no ar por seus pés, com os braços e pernas do garoto abertas no ar. Resolveu não interromper a cena e apenas os admirou extasiada, olhando-os da porta perplexa com as semelhanças físicas. O garoto ria animadamente, e ela podia ver um pequeno brilho divertido nos olhos de Edward.

"Viu, você sabe voar."Edward bBrincou entretido, não percebendo ser observado.

"Estou vendo que os garotos se deram bem." Bella comentou com um sorriso, Edward desceu rapidamente o garoto ao vê-la e se sentou encostado no sofá, desajeitado por ter sido surpreendido.A garota fingiu não ver sua tentativa de esquivança. "Senta aqui, filho. Trouxe bolinho." Disse espontaneamente e colocou o prato com bolinhos e o copo de leite no carpete. O garoto sentou e abriu as pernas, começando no mesmo instante a comer.

"Trouxe água para você." Estendeu o copo em direção a Edward. Ele alcançou e tomou. "Você quer bolinhos? Eu trouxe alguns." Disse e puxou algumas embalagens em sua bolsa, entendendo seguidamente a ele.

No Automático, ele arregalou os olhos ao ver o plástico personalizado e reconheceu-os imediatamente da operação de um mês atrás, a qual foi encontrada bolos no carregamento que julgava ser de cocaína.

Abriu a embalagem e analisou o bolo com uma careta. "Quem fez?"

"Eu, lógico." Deu de ombros e sentou-e entre os dois, com as costas encostadas no sofá, depois pegou o controle e colocou no canal da Disney. Passava um seriado do Jonas Brothers.

"Você que faz esses bolos?" Questionou acusador, com os olhos cerrados.

"Sim. É gostoso. Experimenta e pare de olhá-lo com essa cara de que não acredita que eu posso cozinhar. Já provei que posso." Pegou delicadamente o bolo em sua mão e levou-o até sua boca, fazendo-o morder. "Tudo que eu faço é bom. Eu não fiz comida para você três sábados seguidos?" Argumentou sem perceber o tom por trás das perguntas, deixou-o lá mastigando distraído o bolo, arrumou as almofadas nas costas e deitou para assistir o programa.

Ele ainda olhou o bolo em sua mão uns segundos, e a conversa gravada na escuta, aos poucos, se repetiu em seu intelecto. _Preciso de farinha de trigo... Fermentos..._

Não demorou aceitar que a julgou errado naquele dia. Estava claro que ela pediu realmente ingredientes para fazer bolos_, _não produto para _batizar _cocaína_. _Portanto, podia concluir que ela realmente estava por fora, admitiu quase aliviado. Olhou para o bolo e o mordeu com vontade, gemendo quando um creme de laranja derramou em seus lábios.

"Gostou?" Bella olhou-o presunçosa, já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim."

"Faço todas as sextas para levar para a casa de recuperação e para a pastoral. Servem para alimentar os _cuidandos _a semana toda." Disse orgulhosa.

"Por que não compra pronto?"

"Por que gosto de fazer." Disse como óbvio, olhou seu garoto e ele terminou de comer, deitando seguidamente nos travesseiros espalhados no carpete.

Ela o ajeitou ao seu lado, notando seu olhar preguiçoso de quem não tinha dormido bem à noite, conferiu as horas e disse para si que poderia ficar mais um pouco, já que eram duas e meia.

O silêncio aos poucos foi ganhando espaço na sala. O programa na TV só tinha atenção de Bella, já que Peter quase dormia e Edward tentava montar um quebra cabeça mental ainda pensando nos bolos, nas faltas de provas contra Emmett, na evidente inocência da garota quantos aos supostos negócios... Também pensou no que sentiu quando a apertou no sofá e isso mandou correntes inaceitáveis ao seu corpo.

"Obrigada por ter brincado com ele." Bella disse num sussurro sincero, virou-se em direção a ele, e ele continuava distraído, olhando para o teto. "Eu poderia fazer uma massagem em você." Ofereceu-se, ele foi libertado da distração e olhou-a de canto, desentendido. Ela se explicou. "Você disse que estava com dor nas costas." Deu de ombros, tentando ser indiferente. "Então eu posso te massagear."

Continua...

_**Oie!**_

_**Obrigada por todos os incentivos e palavras de apoio.**_

_**Grande beijo.**_

_**Amanhã ou domingo posto o restante.**_

_**Já conhecem a comu? Os capítulos saem primeiro lá. Basta cadastrar o email que o capítulo chega p vcs, mas não se esqueçam de vir aqui comentar, se não fica com poucos coments aqui.**_

_**./Main#Community?cmm=98954049**_

_**Bjus e bom FDS  
>Bia Braz.<strong>_


	7. Capítulo 6Flor de Lótus II

_**Capítulo 06- Flor de Lótus parte II**_

"_Obrigada por ter brincado com ele." Bella disse num sussurro sincero, virou-se em direção a ele, e ele continuava distraído, olhando para o teto. "Eu poderia fazer uma massagem em você." Ofereceu-se, ele foi libertado da distração e olhou-a de canto, desentendido. Ela se explicou. "Você disse que estava com dor nas costas." Deu de ombros, tentando ser indiferente. "Então eu posso te massagear."_

Ele observou-a desacreditado, achando-a complexa, no mesmo instante em que se obrigava mentalmente a negar. No entanto, só de pensar em sentir a mão da garota deslizando sobre ele trazia uma ansiedade inexplicável e, por um segundo, uma parte dele argumentou que realmente suas costas doíam muito pela tensão da operação na noite anterior. Na verdade, estava moído e exausto. Talvez uma massagem, ainda que fosse errado, fosse algo que realmente precisava.

Observadora como ela era, notou sua indecisão, sentou-se sobre as coxas e desligou a TV.

"Tire a camisa e deite-se de bruços." Ditou astuciosamente e já foi colocando a mão na barra da blusa do homem.

Ele arrastou-se um pouco para trás assustado com o ar intimidador da garota, segurou a barra meio receoso e tirou a camiseta devagar. Quando passou a peça pela cabeça, deparou-se com Bella congelada perscrutando-o minuciosamente, fato que quase o fez acuar. Lógico que sabia que causava esse efeito nas mulheres, mas ela era só uma criança. Não queria que ela o visse _assim_. Não mesmo.

Bella mordeu os lábios, distraída, e continuou explorando-o. Nada a tinha preparado para ver um corpo tão perfeito. É claro que já o tinha visto sem camisa antes, no segundo dia que esteve aqui. Entretanto, nunca o tinha notado. A respiração ficou presa na garganta enquanto o conferia. Nunca observou que ele tinha um peito tão másculo, gominhos na barriga, pêlinhos louros abaixo do umbigo... Chocada com sua própria percepção do quanto ele era atrativo, abriu a boca sem que pudesse se conter e ofegou, desviando seguidamente o olhar.

"Vamos. De bruços." Disse obrigando-se a soar espontânea. Ele deitou, ainda se perguntando se aquilo não era um erro, já que se sentia tão ansioso e seu sangue voltou a se concentrar em um só lugar. Ela puxou sua bolsa no sofá, pegou um óleo de Peter nela, já que não tinha disponível óleo específico, derramou-o na mão, ajoelhou e espalhou-o nas costas de Edward. Ele fez uma careta ao receber o líquido gelado, Bella sorriu e ficou em pé.

"Sem resmungos." Alertou brincalhona, pôs um pé nas costas do homem e mudou seu peso para cima dele.

"Ai, porra." Tensionou um pouco, quase a derrubando quando ela moveu o pé.

Ela riu. "Relaxa, boca suja. Eu sei o que estou fazendo." Começou a mover os pés devagar em suas costas, e ele continuou se contorcendo dolorido sempre que ela mudava de posição. "Inspire e expire igual quando fazemos yoga." Pediu, subiu mais os pés nas costas e alcançou os músculos do dorso, fazendo uma pressão suave. Ele fez uma careta de incomodo, os músculos queimando com a massagem, mas dessa vez não reclamou. Ela continuou por minutos alternando a pressão entre um pé e outro.

"Como foi a festinha da tia sábado?" Perguntou para distraí-lo, já que via sua expressão de dor.

"Que tia?" Perguntou com um gemido, de olhos fechados.

"Aquela, com aquela cor de cabelo." Revirou os olhos, não querendo soar infantil implicando com a cor de louro pobre alaranjado que Kate usava.

"Ah, foi normal." Respondeu indiferente.

"Dormiu com ela?" Perguntou espontânea e pisou forte nos ombros, com maldade tramada.

"Não!" Ofegou, com um espasmo de dor. Bella sorriu maquiavélica, contente com a resposta e aliviou a pressão. _Porque mesmo estava feliz_?

"E você..." Ele continuou. "Hoje está com o humor melhor que sábado." Comentou relaxado, gostando da nova pressão adotada. Ela não era pesada, concluiu. Além disso, parecia prática em fazer isso, portanto, o efeito era inegável. Quanto mais ela se movia, mais sentia os músculos destensionando, mesmo que incomodasse. "O que aconteceu?"

"Decidi que não vou deixar a atitude de ninguém influenciar na minha." Deu ombros.

"Como assim?"

"Você pode ser hostil, mal educado. Mas eu não vou mudar quem eu sou por causa de você. O que vem de fora não me atinge." Fez um bico orgulhosa, falando somente _da boca pra fora_. Era um método de proteção. A caracterização do pensamento de Buda: _Sou o que penso ser._ Iria repetir isso até que acreditasse.

Ele sentiu-se culpado por um instante por tratá-la mal às vezes, como fez na cozinha. Pensou até em se retratar, todavia, antes que materializasse o pensamento, resolveu _abafar o caso._ Todas as desculpas que desse seriam falsas, então o melhor era se calar. Não podia dizer que a queria longe porque se sentia perturbado por sua presença, já que ela tinha uma força emocional e autoconfiança intimidadora. Não podia dizer que às vezes a odiava por ela ser de Emmett. Não podia dizer que a evitava porque, mesmo ela sendo de Emmett, não queria que fosse. Não podia dizer que a via de um modo não apropriado. Aliás, que até esquecia que ela tinha dezesseis anos. Não podia dizer nada.

Após uns minutos, ela percebeu que agora seria mais aconselhável usar as mãos, já que notou que sua tensão se encontrava nos ombros e pescoço, sentou sobre suas costas, na altura do quadril, encheu novamente a mão de óleo com cheirinho de bebê e apertou os dedos nos ombros tensos, aplicando lá alguns apertos, o que arrancou alguns gemidos nele.

"Dói?" Perguntou e apertou mais, maldosamente, com um sorriso brincalhão.

"Ai, porra... Um pouco."

"Para de falar palavrão perto do Peter!" Reclamou e apertou mais, propositalmente. Ele grunhiu. "Você nunca faz massagens?" Desceu a mão nos braços e não conseguiu tirar os olhos dos músculos fortes.

"Não."

Ela voltou para os ombros e aliviou a pressão, deixando-o mais relaxado. Desceu para as costas e manteve a mão subindo e descendo repetidamente, com precisão. Edward fechou os olhos e respirou compassado, agora que ela parou de travessuras e massageava séria. Sem que quisesse, deixou que escapasse pequenos grunhidos quando o toque era mais forte. Perguntava-se o porquê de aguentar horas de porradas no tatame e agora com essa _garota _em cima dele gemer como uma puta.

Bella diminuiu os movimentos, com o toque mais dócil, agora só acariciando com as pontas dos dedos, e o clima mudou completamente para Edward, já que sua concentração não era mais na dor e sim no calor do corpo sobre si, a coxa da garota em sua cintura.

A eletricidade do contato se espalhou por cada canto do seu corpo, concentrando-se na região entre suas pernas, onde a pulsação ficou incômoda. Sentiu-a inclinar sobre si, suas mãos percorreram seus cabelos, e ele ofegou, quando sentiu o calor de uma respiração no pescoço. "Apenas respire." Instruiu num sussurro e continuou deslizando os dedos em sua nuca. "Devagar."

Ele sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer e se odiou por isso. Certamente ficaria claro todos os pêlos arrepiados. Era inadmissível expor sua vulnerabilidade.

Sua respiração acelerou quando as pequenas mãos chegaram ao pescoço e as unhas o acariciaram levemente, correndo do pescoço, espinha e parou na altura das costelas, onde ela apertou as unhas fortemente.

Ele abriu os olhos assustado com a proporção sexual da massagem, olhou-a por cima dos ombros, e ela encontrava-se com a boca úmida e aberta, olhando para as próprias mãos. Por um segundo, pensou em derrubá-la no chão, prensá-la e correr suas mãos sobre ela, devolvendo o favor sem lhe poupar um milímetro de seu corpo.

Todavia, no mesmo instante, balançou a cabeça rejeitando o pensamento, e, ao domar um pouco o viço, simplesmente fechou os olhos e deixou que ela corresse a ponta dos dedos em suas costas em algo completamente voluptuoso. Nunca tinha sentido desejo tão intenso com apenas toques. Queria que ela parasse. Queria muito. Queria que ela fosse embora e que parasse de tentá-lo daquele jeito. Principalmente porque não podia aceitar que as mãos que tocavam outro, o acariciasse com tanto... oh, Deus... Seria desejo?

Ofegou quando sentiu um beijo casto em seu rosto e uma grande parte de si desejava que ela não parasse, que tomasse as iniciativas e livrasse dele a culpa por desejá-la. Estava em conflito. Sabia ser o adulto por aqui e isso tinha que parar.

Como se sentisse a nova tensão que invadia o homem, Bella saiu de cima dele e deitou-se de lado, ao seu lado, os dedos ainda passeando nos cabelos dele. Podia sentir que o clima era instável. Tudo era instável. Principalmente seus sentimentos. Não sabia o que a levou a ter coragem de tocá-lo de um modo mais íntimo. Não sabia por que resolveu beijar seu rosto. Sabia que aconteceu, embora não encontrasse respostas do porquê.

A única coisa que tinha certeza era que tudo mudou entre eles desde que se conheceram até agora. Talvez no início fosse só pena, depois preocupação, então amizade... Agora não sabia mais. Talvez fosse alguma atração. Mas ele não fazia seu tipo! Era seu oposto, autodestrutivo e introspectivo. O que via nele? No momento em que se perguntou isso, ainda deslizando os dedos em seus cabelos, olhou para o lado e obteve a resposta que precisava. Assim como Peter, ele necessitava dela. Exatamente como Alice disse. Sentia-se protetora com ele porque via que, de alguma maneira, ele confiava nela.

De posse da resposta, sorriu e continuou lhe acariciando contente, vendo minuto após minuto sua respiração normalizar.

Peter tinha dormido e, o seu ressonar tranqüilo, o silêncio total na sala, enlaçado às carícias de dedos no cabelo do homem, rapidamente fez os três, que não tiveram uma boa noite de sono, serem invadidos pela insensibilidade de sentidos. Edward dormiu de bruços, Bella cochilou ao seu lado, com a mão em seu cabelo e Peter dormia de costas para Bella abraçado aos travesseiros.

Permaneceria tudo em silêncio, se Bella não fosse despertada por barulhos de dentes trincando, resmungos baixinhos e mãos se fechando a sua frente. Era Edward em início de pesadelo. Ela abriu os olhos, viu a expressão dolorida em sua face e se compadeceu ao perceber que sua respiração era irregular, como se tivesse um terremoto dentro dele. Observou-o preocupada um segundo, pois era o mesmo sintoma de quando ela o encontrou na rua, todavia na outra ocasião pensou ser por efeito da droga. Agora por que seria?

Os resmungos continuavam, ele tremia, e logo Bella se lembrou do que o fez parar a primeira vez que o viu assim e resolveu fazer a mesma coisa. Portanto moveu os dedos em seu cabelo e chamou sua atenção. "Hei..." Tentou abrir a mão que se fechava em punho, encostou a cabeça dele em seu colo e acariciou seu cabelo. "Está tudo bem." Só podiam ser pesadelos, pensou quando o viu tremendo, e sabia não poder acordar alguém que tem pesadelo com susto. "Edward, acorde. Está tudo bem." Cochichou em seu ouvido, ainda esfregando sua nuca.

Aos poucos sua expressão foi se suavizando, a respiração diminuiu a intensidade, ele passou os braços em volta dela e manteve o rosto bem aconchegado ao seu seio. "O que aconteceu com você, hein?" Sussurrou condoída e beijou seu cabelo carinhosamente.

Mais um tempo se passou, ele acalmou por completo, ela fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ficar ali, sentindo o cheiro daquele cabelo, provando o calor daquele corpo grande tão dependente dela naquele momento, até que o torpor novamente a levou.

Estava quente ali, apertada por algo firme, e um calor úmido escorregava em seu colo, no mesmo instante que algo prensava seu seio. Era bom, fazia cócegas e a dúvida entre estar sonhando ou acordada deixou-a flutuando, logo permaneceu de olhos fechados.

O sonho mudou completamente na mente de Edward, exatamente como aconteceu sábado à tarde. Inicialmente sonhou estar na beira do rio, esperando a imagem aparecer entre as flores que boiavam, no entanto tudo mudou significantemente. Sentiu-se abraçado, seus olhos desviaram-se do lago e seus cabelos foram afagados, enquanto ouvia alguém dizer que estava tudo bem. Seria sua mãe? Não. Sua mãe estava morta. Seria Rosalie? Não. Não podia. Sentiu um perfume suave de flores, deixou-se ser afagado e abraçou de volta a dona da voz. Era tão bom aquele cheiro, o perfume, o calor. Foi embalado pelas batidas do coração controladas e tranqüilas e afundou-se novamente na escuridão.

Depois de um tempo, suas mãos deslizaram curiosas no corpo a sua frente, sua boca encostou-se à pele e, por conta própria, resolveu descobrir que gosto tinha aquele perfume... Era bom.

Suspenso na atemporalidade, ele apertou mais o corpo em sua mão e lambeu a fonte do perfume, apalpando-a nos dedos. Era macio, delicioso, foi então que notou o que eram: seios médios, redondos e escondidos por algum pano. Estava no céu. O melhor dos sonhos. Queria tanto experimentá-los... Sem raciocínio, afastou o pano, desceu mais a boca e passou a língua devagar no bico. Deus, que delícia.

Bella despertou completamente com a pressão deliciosa nos seios, abriu os olhos assustada com a vibração que se espalhava para seu estômago e cerrou os olhos, confusa, diante da cena que viu. Seus seios estavam de fora com o homem à frente agarrado a eles, espremendo, chupando, no mesmo instante que uma masculinidade super potente era esfregada em sua perna, de forma eletrizante e viril. Queria gritar, empurrá-lo, mas tudo que fez foi arregalar os olhos e sentir, petrificada. Não era errado sentir, era?

Foi a cena mais erótica e estranha que já viu. Ele só podia estar sonhando, pensou em choque. Parecia um filhote possessivo mamando no seio da mãe, enquanto rosnados roucos abandonavam sua boca. Queria simplesmente fechar os olhos e apenas sentir o fogo abrasador espalhar-se em seu corpo. Mas era errado. Como podia ter tão pouca vergonha ao ponto de estar _gostando? _

"Hei..." Sussurrou, enquanto o afastava delicadamente e subiu a frente do tomara que caia. Ele relutou, abaixou bruscamente a blusa e repetiu o gesto, sua boca caindo novamente em mordidinhas no bico, o que fez um gemido involuntário deixar a boca de Bella. Isso era demais para sua consciência.

Atormentada, esfregou inconscientemente uma perna na outra, com uma ansiedade mágica crescendo no ventre, e simplesmente olhou-o, mordendo os lábios, deixando que seu seio se perdesse na boca do homem com chupadas insaciáveis e lambidas aflitas. "Nossa." Estremeceu e puxou o ar nos dentes, com a respiração arfante, o sangue sendo bombeado freneticamente em suas veias. "Você fica bem _alegrinho_ dormindo." Ofegou e apreciou o quanto pôde a exploração da boca ávida, com espasmos de choques movendo-a do chão, no mesmo instante que arfadas convulsivas deixavam sua boca.

"Hmmm, Deus." Ofegou indecisa se puxava o cabelo dele para longe ou se apertava mais a boca ao seu seio, viu o quanto estava fora de si e novamente se obrigou, com muito custo, a subir a frente da blusa, sentindo-se quente, eletrizada, mas ao mesmo tempo confusa. Não podia acontecer.

Com o seio obstruído, ele não reduziu o ímpeto e passou a lamber e mordiscar famintamente o pescoço. Em estado tórpido, ela fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com sua boca cálida e úmida, e decidiu que não queria parar. Não se permitiria censura ou julgamentos. Iria apenas ser naquele instante, pois mesmo que ele tivesse inconsciente, era habilidoso. Apalpava-lhe nos lugares certos e era maravilhosa aquela boca chupando seu pescoço e ombros.

Era a primeira vez que não o via como alguém que precisava de sua ajuda, e sim, como homem. Um homem quente. Até a forma como sua perna encaixou-se entre as suas e o modo como a ereção a roçava irrequieta era infinitamente estimulante e prazerosa. Parecia certo.

"Hei." Chamou-se à lucidez quando um gemido torturante de prazer se formou em sua boca. Estava assustada com sua própria aceitação. Não podia aproveitar do homem só por que ele tinha sonhos gráficos. Embora fosse tentadora a idéia de abusar dele, não deveria... _Poxa, mas nem ele mesmo saberia depois_...

"Não..." Afastou-o, sem vigor, de seu pescoço e tentou no mesmo ato desviar a mão que novamente abaixou a blusa e apertava o seio. Todavia, não conseguiu livrar-se, pois a boca que estava antes em seu pescoço, não recuou, subiu determinada pelo queixo e uma língua quente invadiu sua boca, deixando-a entorpecida por um desejo desconhecido.

Uma mão a prendia nas costas, outra apertava seu seio, ela fechou os olhos e permitiu-se flutuar naquele sabor, naquele gosto que se alastrava em seus sentidos. Deus, isso era tão bom. Sua língua era afoita e viva, invadindo-a em todos os cantos. Toda a paixão que se escondia por trás do homem cheio de muros vinha à tona, explodia por não estar acorrentada em suas reprimendas, e o entusiasmo era claro em seus atos.

Ela não correspondeu, apenas sentiu a língua decidida e quente tentando capturar a sua, enquanto rosnados baixinhos formavam na garganta do homem. Ele desceu uma mão na coxa, apertando-a e roçou voluptuosamente as intimidades, grunhindo com os lábios tão envolvidos que suprimiam todo o som de ambos. A adolescente perdeu o ar e, sem mais demoras, afastou ofegante o rosto do homem, puxando-lhe os cabelos delicadamente. Ele relutou e chupou seu lábio inferior, para depois dar uma leve mordida, seguidamente recomeçando as chupadas ávidas do queixo para o pescoço, enquanto puxava-a fortemente contra seu corpo. _Meu pai, era muita informação_!

Ela arqueou instintivamente a cabeça quando ele sugou seu pescoço de forma longa e atrevida dando-lhe pequenas mordidas, para logo depois voltar para a boca, faminto. Estava se derretendo e temeu isso, esse desejo novo e ardente. Todavia não restava nada além de sentir, sem censuras, a sensação do corpo fervendo nos braços dele.

"Edward." Murmurou absorta quando ele invadiu o botão de seu short e os dedos tentavam descer o zíper.

Tomando nesse instante nota do que ele fazia, segurou com bastante força de vontade a mão insistente do homem, piscou longamente, tomando uma grande lufada de ar e afastou-se de vez dele, forçando-se a razão diante da tempestade de sensações. Os dedos teimosos, mesmo com o pulso preso, moveram-se frenéticos em uma procura cega pelo caminho rumo à carne sensível. Ela mordeu os lábios fortemente para não gritar ou soltar um gemido ao sentir que ele a tocou intimamente por cima do short e movimentou-se circular, fazendo com que um estremecimento forte a atravessasse.

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo as misturas de gelo e fogo, medo e vontade, certo e errado, e o corpo suplicou para que o deixasse continuar tocando-a e estimulando-a pela primeira vez. No entanto, dando-se conta do seu erro em _usá-lo_, saiu do transe, apertou fortemente o punho do homem, expulsando-o de lá, em seguida deu um tapinha em seu rosto. "Edward!" Mais dois tapinhas. "Edward!"

Ele abriu os olhos meios atordoado, olhando-a como se visse um fantasma uns segundos, depois olhou em volta, procurando saber onde estava. Ofegante, sentou, abaixou o olhar para o pescoço e colo de Bella, abriu a boca ao ver as manchas vermelhas em sua pele e concluiu, quase em pânico, que não foi somente um sonho.

Embaraçado e com o sangue ainda bombeando freneticamente nas veias pela excitação, desviou o olhar e passou a mão no cabelo, sem jeito. Bella quase podia apalpar as ondas de preocupação e horror em seus olhos, e, embora estivesse nervosa com tudo, decidiu que precisava amenizar a situação.

"Você estava tendo pesadelos, por isso te acordei." Quebrou o silêncio, lutando contra a aceleração em sua respiração e pulsação, fechou disfarçadamente o botão do short e deitou, de costas para ele, tentando com o ato deixá-lo menos embaraçado. Ela era mestre nisso: consertar situações desajeitadas, ainda que sua própria atitude anterior de aceitação tivesse deixado-a chocada consigo.

Olhou para o garoto a sua frente e suspirou aliviada ao notar que ele ainda dormia cansadamente, conferiu ser seis e meia no relógio e decidiu que já iria acordá-lo, mas antes iria fazer uma pergunta a Edward.

"Com o que você sonha, que trinca os dentes?" Questionou com a voz baixa, enquanto tentava se recompor, passando a mão no cabelo e desamassando a roupa. "Já são duas vezes que eu te vejo sonhando com algo que te afeta muito. O que é?"

Edward tentou distinguir na mente qual parte do sonho fora verdade, deitou-se de lado, com as pernas encolhidas para esconder o volume e resolveu dar respostas à garota. Ela merecia algo. Era um milagre saber que por causa dela seu sonho transformara-se de água para vinho. E que ao invés de acordar se debatendo, acordou de pau duro. Queria acordar assim todos os dias, com a sensação de peitos na boca.

Arrumou o incômodo dolorido entre as pernas criticando-se pelos pensamentos vis, balançou a cabeça e quis batê-la na parede, automaticamente obrigando-se a criar um foco. Tinha certeza que ficava perdido perto dela. Isso era meio louco. Essa porra de drama adolescente o qual vivia desde que ela entrou em sua vida deixava-o mais desorientado a cada dia. Estava acabando com ele.

"Ninguém sabe ao certo o porquê dos pesadelos vívidos." Explicou rouco, forçando casualidade na voz, enquanto distraía-se na conversa. "Sabe-se que é algo psicoafetivo."

Bella já tinha ouvido falar desse nome, mas guardou para pesquisar depois sobre o assunto.

Ele continuou. "Quando eu tinha vinte anos tive um trauma." Disse em um sussurro. "Não era mais idade para ter trauma, mas a situação foi tão intensa que me marcou irreversivelmente." Tentou ser informal, mas a tensão em sua voz era evidente. Bella virou-se novamente de frente a ele e ambos apoiaram as cabeças nos travesseiros. Ela o observava, mas ele mantinha os olhos desviados dela. "Em minha casa tinha muitos jardins e também um espelho d'água cercado por arbustos." Pausou um tempo. "Certa manhã, fazia mais de vinte e quatro horas que duas pessoas da minha casa estavam desaparecidas." Começou, mas já estava arrependido. Não sabia por que começou.

"E?" A garota percebeu sua hesitação, pegou sua mão e começou a fazer círculos na palma, tentando desviar a tensão. "Avisaram a polícia?" Perguntou casualmente.

Ele suspirou. "Sim... A preocupação maior é que uma delas era viciada em cocaína. Então estávamos muito tensos." Disse com a voz atingida pelo nervoso, a dor da lembrança aos poucos se espalhando em seu peito. Embora estivesse fisicamente estável, cada nervo repuxava com a lembrança. "Algo me dizia que estavam perto, talvez no quarto, jardim, quintal. Quem sabe uma delas estivesse jogada no sótão. Mas procurava e não achava." Ele deitou-se de costas e olhou para o teto, imerso na lembrança. Ela levou naturalmente a mão ao seu cabelo e deslizou nas pontas carinhosamente, tentando deixá-lo mais calmo. Ele não queria admitir, mas sentia-se bem com os dedos da garota deslizando em seu cabelo. Era infinitamente acolhedor. Nunca pensou que algo tão simples lhe causaria tão bem-estar.

"Quando cansei de procurar, sentei em frente ao espelho d'água, preocupado, e fiquei ali, distraído por horas... Lá era meu lugar de paz na casa." Disse e tomou uma respiração profunda. Bella pressentiu que agora viria a parte mais difícil de tudo. "Então, depois de algum tempo só olhando para o movimento da água, notei que tinha um rosto dentro dela. Podia ser imaginação. Mas eu me ajoelhei e procurei olhar mais atenciosamente." Ofegou trêmulo e a garota aumentou a pressão dos dedos. Os olhos de Edward estavam desfocados e úmidos. Ela notou isso e queria que ele parasse. Não queria ressuscitar essa dor que tanto o oprimia. Talvez fosse esse o motivo de ter entrado nas drogas, pensou. "Então, devagar o corpo emergiu..." Disse num fio de voz, perdido na lembrança, perguntando-se no mesmo instante o que a garota tinha que o fez falar.

Bella mudou o corpo e imediatamente segurou seu rosto nas mãos, notando sua vulnerabilidade e o fez olhar para ela. "Tudo bem, Edward. Passou." Sussurrou docemente, acariciando o seu rosto.

Ele continuou, mesmo assim, sem olhar em seus olhos. "Meu pai diz que não. Mas eu tenho certeza que foi suicídio. Eu a vi definhar dia após dia. Todos viram. Mas ninguém deu atenção." Sua voz era deplorável, expondo sua fragilidade. Bella sentiu-se ansiosa. Não queria vê-lo triste.

"Mas já passou." Interrompeu-o. "Você devia esquecer." Aproximou-se mais e abraçou-o, pousando a cabeça dele abaixo de seu queixo. "Lembranças ruins devem ser esquecidas."

"Se esquecer, não terei forças de lutar." Argumentou mais para si, dizendo que jamais deveria permitir que algo ou alguém se interpusesse entre ele o que ansiava.

Bella o apertou, compadecida, e ele estranhamente a abraçou de volta, passando as mãos em torno de sua cintura, fortemente. A recordação o fazia sentir-se assustadoramente fraco. Queria simplesmente poder esquecer tudo.

Entretanto, inevitavelmente, ao mudar o foco dos seus sentimentos amargos para o calor que o aquecia, percebeu a intimidade do abraço e deu um olhar incrédulo para seu eu interno. Como poderia ser tão fácil? Estar abraçado a ela era a traição máxima consigo. Não podia aceitar que os mesmo braços que abraçavam Emmett lhe cobrissem de ternura.

Bella interrompeu o silêncio ao senti-lo recuar. "Foi triste o que aconteceu com você. Às vezes passamos por coisas que nem sabemos o porquê... Aparentemente é tudo tão injusto. Parecem ter sido escritos de modo tão torto. Mas eu já te disse uma vez o que penso: existe mais coisas entre os céus e a terra do que podemos ver, então só nos resta aceitar e seguir em frente, tentando ser feliz dia após dia."

"Não existe felicidade, Bella. As pessoas mentem." Disse novamente fechando-se em sua concha e afastou-se completamente, ganhando alguma distância.

"Mas elas pelo menos tentam." Argumentou e sentou-se. "Você devia tentar, não se fechar e se autodestruir como vem fazendo. Quando você não acredita na felicidade, está riscando sua existência do mundo."

"Rá, e como ser feliz?" Questionou cético. Fazia tempos que não sentia o que era isso.

"Não tem uma receita. Mas ser feliz é um estado de espírito. Você tem que decidir ser."

"Você é?" Quis saber.

"Sim." Disse sinceramente. "Hoje mais ainda." Disse com um risinho de satisfação.

"Por que hoje?" Cerrou os olhos.

"Por que hoje eu conheço você." Disse espontaneamente e apertou sua bochecha, já disposta a encerrar o assunto. Não revelaria que hoje notou quanta paixão poderia haver por trás da capa fria. Virou-se para Peter e se inclinou sobre ele. "Acorda, dorminhoco." Chamou enquanto o cobria de beijinhos na nuca, sussurrando palavras de carinho.

Ela realmente parecia feliz aos olhos dele. No entanto, mesmo achando-a contagiante, era extremamente difícil abandonar a idéia preconcebida de que não deviam ser próximos, ainda que não houvesse mais argumentos para mantê-la longe. Queria voltar um mês atrás e apagar tudo. Queria escapar da garota voluntariosa que o fazia ter atitudes que não queria, porém não conseguia. Essa hora mesmo, devia estar trabalhando, não dormindo a tarde toda nos peitos de uma adolescente. E pior, sentia-se vagamente _feliz_ com isso.

O garoto despertou com um sorriso em direção a Bella e abraçou-a, dizendo em seguida por linguagem de sinais que queria ir ao banheiro. Ela o levantou no colo, com as pernas abertas em sua cintura e seguiu rumo ao banheiro do quarto, enquanto Edward dobrava o lençol estendido no chão e recolhia os travesseiros, completamente relaxado pela massagem e tarde de sono, embora a tensão sexual não tivesse sido aliviada.

Terminou de organizar tudo, seguiu para o quarto, e Bella penteava o cabelo, no mesmo instante que conversava com o garoto. "Vamos embora porque todos lá em casa já devem estar doidos procurando por nós." Inclinou-se em frente ao espelho e sorriu de canto ao ver vermelhos em seu pescoço e ombro, pensando nesse tempo em como maquiá-las. Ainda podia sentir certo formigamento ali ao lembrar-se do modo como ele a beijou. Passou os dedos no local distraidamente, em seguida, encontrou os olhos de Edward observando-a pelo espelho, exatamente as manchinhas que tocava.

Fugindo do embaraço, desviou o olhar, inclinou-se e fechou o zíper de Peter, que a esperava segurando a bermuda. "Aff, seu pi-pi é torto, é?" Levantou o mindinho no ar. "Ah, não Peter!" Disse com a voz fininha. "Você fez pipi na bermuda. Tem que aprender a segurar direito." Reclamou, fez uma careta risonha e arrastou o nariz no nariz do garoto.

Edward, observando os dois de fora, não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Não podia negar. Ela era completamente engraçada. Mesmo adolescente, era uma mãe perfeita para o garoto. Divertida e atenciosa.

"Me espere na sala que eu já vou." Deu um tapinha no bumbum do garoto e ficou em frente ao espelho novamente para passar um gloss. Recolheu tudo que trouxe em sua bolsa, virou-se para porta e Edward continuava lá, parado. "Estou bonita?" Perguntou, aproximou-se e pôs os dois braços em volta do pescoço dele.

"Sim." Respondeu tentando dar um passo atrás, mas seus olhos o traíram, fixando-se nos lábios brilhosos e no cheiro de tutti-fruti. _Então era dali que vinha o cheiro_?

Sentiu um frio na espinha com a memória grafada na língua. Seu olhar analítico a cobriu até os seios e observou ali as manchinhas inexplicáveis, no mesmo instante em que lambeu os lábios lembrando-se do sonho. Queria simplesmente trancá-la, jogá-la naquele chão e se apossar daquele corpo de forma lenta e voraz.

"Foi ótima a nossa tarde." Bella sussurrou enquanto olhava para seus lábios e lembrava-se do beijo afoito que parecia não pertencer ao mesmo homem estático em sua frente.

"Er, sim, foi." Respondeu rouco, incomodado com a tensão que sentia.

"Então tchau." Deu um beijo demorado no canto de sua boca, soltou-o e deu as costas, indo seguidamente para a sala. Ele passou a mão no local, tirou um pouco do gloss e levou-o a boca, distraindo-se com o gosto enquanto a seguia até a sala. "Dá tchau para o tio, Peter. Diga que foi um prazer conhecê-lo." Peter levantou os dedos no ar e sinalizou que foi bom conhecê-lo, depois caminharam para porta, onde ela calçou as botas. Edward respondeu apático com um polegar no ar e permaneceu onde estava.

Um pouco frustrada com falta de calor na despedida, segurou na mão de Peter, saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Custava ele dizer alguma coisa de volta, como: _Obrigado pelo almoço, valeu pela massagem_; ou mesmo ter atos cavalheiros como abrir a porta, chamar o elevador. Meu Deus, ele é um tosco!

Durante o caminho para casa, não pode deixar de pensar no que conversou com Alice de manhã e no que aconteceu a tarde. Foi incrível. Queria soltar gritinhos ao lembrar do que aconteceu, embora agora se sentisse confusa com o que realmente sentiu, se foi prazer com a exploração do novo, ou se realmente tinham toda aquela química. Teria que experimentar novamente para ter certeza, concluiu sorridente, enquanto batia os dedos no volante. De preferência, com ele dormindo, já que era tão comedido quando estava acordado.

Chegaram em casa vinte minutos depois por causa do horário de trânsito lento, encontrou Esme na área de serviço e esta olhou-a preocupada.

"Onde estava que não atendeu meus telefonemas?" Perguntou séria, de posse de algumas rosas recém cortadas para enfeitar a casa. Nesse instante Bella procurou o telefone na bolsa e notou que ele estava no silencioso. Tinham doze ligações de casa.

"Estava passeando." Deu de ombros, sentou Peter na cadeira da cozinha e preparou-lhe um lanche, enquanto cantarolava.

"Emmett passou a tarde toda aqui nos jardins. E agora te espera em seu quarto." Avisou com cautela e caminhou para a sala com as rosas nos vasos.

Bella suspirou chateada por ter lhe dado preocupação, terminou de lanchar com Peter, em seguida seguiu para o quarto do garoto para lhe dar um banho. Pôs as sacolas de roupas e presentes em cima da cama e enrolou ao máximo organizando tudo antes de ir para seu quarto. Não queria ficar nervosa quando Emmett perguntasse sobre o seu dia.

"Oi." Cumprimentou-o preocupada, deitou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou. Ele assistia à televisão distraidamente.

"Oi, Florzinha. Vocês demoraram." Comentou bem humorado, virou-se e beijou seu cabelo.

"Fui ver um amigo." Disse naturalmente. "Mas não se preocupe. Não fui à Zona Sul." Adiantou-se, antes que ele lhe cobrasse.

"Hmmm. É alguém da sua escola?" Perguntou atenciosamente, testando-a.

"Não. Um novo _cuidando. _Eu estou ajudando-o." Apoiou a cabeça com o braço e olhou-o atentamente. Ele pareceu preocupado. "O que foi? Algum problema? Esme disse que você passou o dia nos jardins. Geralmente você só faz isso quando está estressado. O que aconteceu?"

"Só estou um pouco ansioso." Admitiu com os lábios torcidos. "Amanhã tenho que ir a agência do DEA registrar um protocolo pedindo autorização para testar uma nova fórmula. E isso me deixa apreensivo."

"Por que precisa ir lá?"

"Ah, só burocracia. O problema é que vou testar a nova fórmula adicionada de várias substâncias, entre elas, cocaína, procaína, lidocaína, benzocaína e anfetaminas. Então pode ser que eu tenha dificuldades em conseguir autorização."

"Eu vou com você. Geralmente te dou sorte." Sugeriu animadamente.

"Não. Não precisa. Tenho que ir de manhã e pela manhã você está na escola."

"Eu estou cansada de estudar, Emmett." Resmungou, contrariada. "Não quero mais estudar convencionalmente. Queria ir para o México fazer uma aceleração."

"Você já perdeu muitas fases de sua vida. Não quero que perca mais. Prefiro que continue estudando e curtindo sua adolescência com seus amigos adolescentes. Se fosse só pelo título, eu conseguiria um na Zona Sul e o problema estaria resolvido, mas não quero financiar a marginalidade. Quando estiver perto de completar dezoito, você pode fazer um teste de conhecimento recuperando esses dois anos atrasados e depois poderá entrar na faculdade."

"E até lá, tenho que continuar convivendo com os mimadinhos daqui?" Rolou os olhos.

"É a lei natural da vida, afinal, já burlamos muitas."

"Não fale assim." Fechou o semblante, notando as entrelinhas de sua frase. "Peter foi o maior presente que você me deu."

"Eu não te dei. Eu te impus." Resmungou contrariado.

"Eu o amei desde o momento em que ele veio para o meu colo." Disse determinada, cansada da discussão. "E eu sou o que sou por causa dele. Você devia tirar essa culpa de si. Não roubou minha adolescência. Pelo contrário, você me salvou. Assim como salvou a tia Esme e Alice.

"Tudo bem." Sorriu ao ver a garota argumentar. "Obrigado, Florzinha." Agradeceu depois de uma longa tomada de ar. "Só você consegue me colocar para cima diante de tudo. Realmente é minha Flor de Lótus. Tem suas raízes na lama, mas adquiriu uma base forte e alma cheia de pureza e determinação." Disse efusivamente, enquanto segurava no queixo da adolescente. Ela sorriu tímida e o abraçou pela cintura. Adorava quando era chamada assim. _Flor de Lótus_.

"Quando você vai ao México de novo?" Perguntou depois de um momento.

"Daqui a duas semanas." Respondeu e mudou de canal. "Depois que eu conseguir essa autorização, vou levar a nova fórmula para Tijuana... Cruzar a fronteira com todas essas drogas sem autorização quase sempre dá cadeia. Então vou usar o sistema ao meu favor."

"Está certo." Abraçou-o mais. "Sabe, fiquei tão feliz por você não estar lá dentro ontem." Comentou carinhosamente. "Eu não queria que a polícia te levasse como fez com aqueles seus amigos que vivem aqui."

"A polícia não vai me levar, Flor." Comentou introspectivo. "Não enquanto eu não quiser."

"Vai dormir em casa hoje?" Perguntou animada.

"Sim. Não vou mais voltar para o laboratório. Deixei o Rilley lá com o David separando umas substâncias e fugi." Deu um sorriso triste.

"Dorme aqui comigo. Hoje a cama vai estar mais vazia." Pediu manhosa, lembrando-se que ele só fazia isso quando estava muito carente, necessitando de atenção. E hoje era nítido que ele estava.

"Pode ser... Está dando certo o Peter dormir lá?"

"Não muito. Mas estamos tentando." Disse com um bico. Queria que ele a apoiasse em não deixar o menino dormir separado dela, todavia ele era o primeiro a concordar com a psicóloga. Também achava que o garoto era muito mimado. "Então vou tomar um banho, colocar o Peter para dormir, depois venho pra cá." Disse e levantou contente. "Não vai lá ver o Peter?" Parou apontando para o quarto ao lado.

Ele negou com uma careta, balançando a cabeça. "Hoje não estou legal para vê-lo." Explicou triste. "Você sabe o quanto ficar perto dele me quebra."

Bella adiantou-se. "Ele sente sua falta. Não pode descontar nele quem ele é." Lembrou chateada.

Ele suspirou. "Não é isso, você sabe. Eu o amo. Mas hoje não tô legal." Explicou contrito. Não gostava que ela pensasse que evitava a criança.

"Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Amanhã eu vou com você ver se você consegue logo essa autorização para os remédios. Não gosto de te ver ansioso assim." Disse determinada e saiu.

Emmett ficou mergulhado em dúvidas e questionamentos se a levava ao DEA no dia seguinte ou não, enquanto refutava-se com o porquê de deixá-la se envolver nisso. Embora fosse a única opção de ganhar tempo, inevitavelmente, o medo do fracasso, como uma faca afiada em seu coração, o deixava tenso.

Continua...

_**N/A:**_

_**Oi, de novo!**_

_**Gostaram da partezinha Hot? Saibam que ela só está ae por insistência da Ivis para que eu deixasse. Kkkkk. Eu coloquei e tirei, coloquei e tirei. Depois coloquei de novo. **_

_**Eu estava morrendo de vergonha de colocar essas coisas **_**SAFADAS a**_**ssim logo nos primeiros capítulos, afinal, sou uma senhora séria. Hehe.**_

_**E ae, pegaram as mensagens subliminares?**_

_**O que acharam da Bella? **_

_**Saibam que estão enganadas. Rsrsrsr.**_

_**Bjks**_

N/B: Céus, Bia... capitulo espetacular! Amei... nem vou me prender aqui... so dizer q vc realmente está nos deixando confusas... bom eu estou... drama/suspense total... bjs a todas! Kerima.


	8. capítulo 7 Relutância

**Divirtam-se e nos encontramos lá embaixo.**

**Bia Braz**

**Capítulo 07 - Relutância**

_A possibilidade de realizarmos um sonho é o que torna a vida interessante._

_Paulo Coelho_

Após ver a garota sair de seu apartamento e fechar a porta atrás de si, Edward suspirou e se jogou sentado no sofá, perguntando-se o que aconteceu que se permitiu enrolar-se até o pescoço nessa estória. Merda, por que ela teve que aparecer em sua vida?

Perdido em questionamentos, olhou distraído para o aparador da sala e algo lá lhe chamou a atenção. A escultura de Flora. Caminhou de olhos cerrados até ela, tirou-a do lugar e levantou-a no ar, perscrutando o objeto estranho que nunca em sã consciência traria para sua casa. Segundos depois, interpretou que fora Bella que trouxe furtivamente, por causa da conotação feminina da decoração. Pôs com uma careta de desagrado de volta no lugar, em seguida tocou, atencioso, as florzinhas vermelhas que cobriam as partes íntimas da estatueta. _Depois ela leva de volta. _Disse para si e caminhou para o quarto balançando a cabeça para ousadia da garota. Entretanto, lá, outra situação o surpreendeu. As fotos de Bella e Peter deixadas arteiramente em sua cabeceira o deixaram estupefato. _Só faltava essa agora. _

Com uma expressão enfadonha no rosto, pegou o porta-retrato em sua mão e avaliou-o, perplexo com a autoconfiança da garota em invadir sua decoração projetada arquitetadamente. Tirou a foto e segurou-a uns segundos. _O que ela achava que era para colocar fotos suas pela casa, se nem fotos da família tinha por lá? Por que ela se achava no direito? _Sem que percebesse, um sorriso incrédulo enfeitou seu lábio ao lembrar as atitudes bizarras da garota.

Desviou os olhos para foto de Peter e suspirou, pensando na afeição sincera que o garoto lhe dispensou mesmo que tivesse se mantido inicialmente reservado. Também pensou no olhar de adoração que esse dedicava à mãe e, instantaneamente, um sentimento estranho o invadiu ao lembrar nos dois. Era algo dividido entre contentamento e plenitude, como se a memória da tarde ocupasse os arquivos bons em sua mente, sobrepujando assim todo vazio habitual.

Pensou segundos sobre o porquê de sentir-se assim e imediatamente tentou iludir-se que acontecia isso porque nunca ninguém vinha a sua casa, logo, como ela passou a vir, ainda que sem consentimento expresso, a casa ficou com sua marca. Marca de sua espontaneidade.

Seria essa a resposta?

Colocou de volta o objeto no móvel e disse para si que depois tiraria de lá e entregaria para a garota, assim como a estatueta na sala. Não permitiria que ela manipulasse sua vida com seus caprichos.

Olhou no celular corporativo e estranhou que seus colegas não tenham lhe ligado naquela tarde. Provavelmente tivessem lhe dado espaço por ver que não estava em um bom dia, portanto, resolveram o que tinha que fazer por si só.

A noite passou-se arrastada depois que a garota saiu. Instintivamente, com o passar das horas, uma necessidade intensa vibrou seu interior, por causa de sua contenção sexual. Seu corpo reclamava, insistia, pedia que a tensão fosse descarregada, todavia impelia-se a ignorar seu estado necessitado. Foi para a cozinha, comeu cereal, depois seguiu para sala de TV, sendo incomodado a todo instante pela memória gráfica do sonho na língua e, precisou lutar bravamente contra o ímpeto de se auto-satisfazer. Não se permitiria agir como um adolescente descontrolado que não consegue ver uma garota que corre para um banheiro para se manipular sexualmente. Não. Não iria agir assim.

Como conseqüência de uma segunda-feira descansada, Edward chegou terça no trabalho com o semblante completamente renovado, com clara leveza de espírito. O decorrer da semana passou-se lento diante das repetidas rotinas de trabalho, investigações, mensagens, insônia, sonhos da madrugada, estes agora um pouco modificados já que de vez em quando peitos os invadiam, fazendo com que acordasse duro e ofegante. No geral, era uma semana normal, a não ser por um fato que o deixou confuso: o tipo de mensagem que recebeu de Bella desde segunda. Sempre falando de sonhos. Às vezes duas em um dia.

_O sonho representa a externação de um desejo. Freud._

_A possibilidade de realizarmos um sonho é o que torna a vida interessante. Paulo Coelho._

_O mundo está nas mãos daqueles que tem a coragem de sonhar e correr o risco de viver seus sonhos. Paulo Coelho._

Ele tinha suspeita de que personificou seu sonho aquela tarde, no entanto não podia ter certeza. Os vermelhos no pescoço diziam que sim, embora a atitude dela despreocupada posterior dissesse que não. Portanto, não teve possibilidade de obter certeza. Deus ajudasse que não.

Quarta-feira, Edward trabalhava a todo vapor, preparando uns papéis para uma reunião importante que teria logo à tarde e, apressado, passou pela sala da Inteligência a fim de falar com Erick. No entanto, antes que alcançasse seu destino, sua atenção foi atraída e o fez parar ao ouvir uma conversa entre Stephan e Michael.

"Eu já disse, daria tudo para lamber suas calcinhas." Michael disse, o chefe rolou os olhos para a falta de ética profissional do novinho, mas estava bem-humorado demais para deixar seu estado ser atingido pela sua falta de modos.

"Cara, olha o modo como você fala da mulher dos outros." Stephan alertou. "Presta atenção no jeito como Emmett segura na mão dela. Parece dono." E a conversa ganhou total atenção do chefe, que virou bruscamente o rosto e dirigiu sua vista aos visores de câmeras internas do prédio.

"Não ligo se ele é dono dela. Puta que pariu, olha que pernas. Eu a comeria bem devagar sobre a minha mesa." Michael comentou fazendo um gesto obsceno com o quadril para frente e para trás na cadeira, enquanto mordia os lábios. Edward fechou as mãos em punho e rangeu os dentes.

"Estão sem serviço?" O chefe perguntou com a voz grossa de raiva diante do tom lascivo de Michael, desligou as câmeras dos dois e saiu com pisadas fortes da sala sem concluir o que iria fazer, ato que não passou despercebido diante do oriental no canto da sala que assistia também àquela cena, e no mesmo instante pegou o telefone.

Andando com a mão no queixo de um lado ao outro em sua sala, Edward tinha uma comichão de curiosidade em saber o que foram fazer no 4º andar, no entanto tinha a mínima noção de que não poderia ir lá questionar por vários motivos; primeiro por causa de Emmett, segundo por causa da garota. Não queria que ela descobrisse todas as mentiras desse modo, nem que tivesse consciência de que, de alguma maneira, estava sendo usada, fosse para descobrir algo, ou para atingir Emmett. O último motivo sendo o mais exato nesse momento.

De mãos atadas, sentou-se em sua mesa e ligou no 4º andar. Imediatamente o telefone foi atendido.

"DEA, Brea, bom dia."

"Bom dia, Brea. Aqui é o tenente Cullen." Usou sua voz mais suave. "A Srta. Ângela está?" Perguntou casualmente. Ângela era a atendente que ele tinha visto deferindo atenção a Emmett.

"Sim, mas ela está ocupada."

"O que ela está fazendo?" Sussurrou persuasivamente.

"Está emitindo um pedido de autorização que foi protocolado terça-feira."

"Hmmm. Brea, faz um favor para mim... De um jeito bem sutil, peça para ela vir a minha sala com o documento antes de imprimir a autorização, ok?" Pediu roucamente.

"Sim, tenente Cullen." Suspirou deslumbrada pela não convencional atitude atenciosa do chefe de investigações.

"Até mais e obrigado." Desligou e todo o papel calmo que encenara foi para o espaço quando acessou seu computador e entrou no programa que mostrava as câmeras do prédio, avistando, logo que a tela abriu, Bella ao lado de Emmett, vestindo um conjunto de uniforme escolar, ambos sentados em frente à mesa de Ângela. Não pode conter a raiva inexplicável que sentiu ao ver os dois juntos. Sem que pudesse se controlar, suas mãos se fecharam em punho, bateu com força em uns papéis na mesa, depois fechou os olhos, irritado, tomando uma grande lufada de ar, enquanto lutava contra si para não ir lá.

No instante seguinte, viu a atendente levantar e caminhar rumo ao elevador com uma pasta na mão, logo presumiu que ela viria a sua sala. Segundos depois, sem que pudesse se conter, sua atenção foi atraída para perna da garota que balançava despreocupada no ar, de um modo que causou arrepio ver.

Tirando-o da distração, a porta de sua sala se abriu e Ângela entrou. "Boa tarde. Pediu para eu vir aqui, tenente Cullen?"

Ele ofegou surpreendido, fechou a tela e estendeu a mão sem delongas para o documento que ela trazia. Ela aproximou-se sem jeito pela recepção e lhe entregou os papéis.

"Eu não me lembro de ter visto nada em minha mesa sobre requerimentos do Sr. MacCarty." Comentou logo que leu.

"Quem assinou foi o Capitão Marcus ontem à tarde." Explicou calmamente, mesmo notando a hostilidade usual.

"Mas o responsável por esse tipo de autorização sou eu, até porque tenho que fazer uma investigação no local antes." Retorquiu sério.

"Foi ele quem deixou avisado que esse pedido iria chegar e quando chegasse era para ir direto para mesa dele." Explicou um pouco receosa. "Além disso, ele disse que não necessitava investigação, já que o Sr. MacCarty tem registro." Completou conspiradora.

Edward suspirou, terminou de ler o documento e frustrou-se ao não encontrar nenhuma irregularidade. Afinal, Emmett era bioquímico e tinha autorização para pesquisas. Maçado com a percepção de que não poderia pegá-lo por esse lado, entregou de volta o documento e inclinou-se com o cotovelo sobre sua mesa, pensativo.

"Obrigado, Ângela." Resmungou e esfregou os dedos no cabelo. "E desculpe pelo meu humor." Murmurou descontente, levou a mão ao mouse e voltou-se novamente às câmeras, puxando imediatamente o zoom, vendo inopinadamente risinhos, carinhos e cochichos.

Instantaneamente percebeu que queria de esmagar o crânio de Emmett... Agora por mais um motivo.

O restante do dia não foi nada agradável. Por conseqüência, tentou descontar toda sua ira na academia, para em seguida concentrar-se no tatame, onde o agente Laurent sofreu sua fúria. À noite, não conseguiu dormir por causa da raiva inexplicável que sentia. E o mau humor não se aplacou mesmo no dia seguinte.

Ele tinha uma reunião importante agendada para o fim do dia, naquela quinta, no entanto, às duas horas da tarde, uma mensagem de Bella vibrou em seu celular deixando-o sem opção, afinal, ela avisava que o esperava em sua casa. Sem saber por que não se opôs, seu ato a seguir foi sair do prédio, sentindo-se ansioso como se seguisse para um combate, dirigiu-se ao seu carro e seguiu velozmente para casa. Durante o caminho, lembrou de tirar seu distintivo de Agente Federal e colocar no bolso, tirou a arma do coldre de suspensório e pôs embaixo do banco, odiando-se por isso. Pela mentira. Queria saber até quando sustentaria isso. Hoje tinha que dar um basta.

Quando desceu do elevador no seu andar, ela estava lá, sentada borboleta no chão, com dois vasos de flores ao seu lado, vestida com a mesma roupa do dia anterior. Quando o viu, ela levantou o olhar sorridente, completamente alheia a tempestade de sentimentos negativos no homem. Ele a encarou uns segundos com os olhos cerrados, indeciso se descontava nela aquela inexplicável fúria, ou se simplesmente a admirava, já que ela era a imagem adolescente do errado. Com saia curta, xadrez vinho e cheia de pregas. A blusa de botão, branca, dobrada em três quartos, e o cabelo amarrado em um rabo, com algumas florzinhas o enfeitando nas laterais. Era o traje típico do Junior, veste que só o advertia que idade ela tinha. Após passar os olhos, hipnotizado, por seus joelhos e evocar lembranças dela no dia anterior, sua raiva de novo veio à borda.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou ríspido e se dirigiu a porta para abrir. Ela olhou-o perdida por sua atitude. Não entendia sua atual hostilidade, quando segunda-feira foram tão íntimos.

_Só você que sabe que foram íntimos, né, Bella._ Revirou os olhos para si com a lembrança, depois resolveu explicar para o homem o porquê de ter vindo. "Estava fazendo um trabalho em grupo sobre flores, umas mudas sobraram e eu resolvi trazer para cá." Explicou e se levantou, entrando logo atrás dele no apartamento.

Um pouco aborrecido pela noite mal dormida, por presenciar ela com Emmett no dia anterior em sua agência, por lembrar as mãos _dele_ pousadas possessivamente no ombro dela enquanto encarava as câmeras do elevador como se soubesse que era vigiado e, ainda assim, provocasse. E, principalmente, por ela teimar em invadir seu espaço trazendo algo que ele ditou não aceitar, respirou fundo, buscando controlar o ânimo, tirou o terno, colocando-o a seguir no sofá, depois caminhou a passos duros para cozinha, pegando lá uma coca na geladeira.

"Boa tarde para você também." A garota resmungou contrariada com a recepção ríspida do homem e passou devagar para sacada, colocando lá as plantas. Em seguida seguiu rumo ao aparelho de som na sala, programando nele uma coletânea agitada da Madonna. _Talvez isso o animasse_, pensou. Além disso, não deixaria que as atitudes dele influenciassem as suas, repetiu para si.

Ele ouviu a música da cozinha, voltou e a observou um tempo parado sobre o umbral enquanto ela cantava a música de olhos fechados. Ele examinou-a incomodado e, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se levemente vulnerável a sua presença. Quase perdendo a resistência, tirou o sapato e caminhou rumo ao sofá, o que trouxe instantaneamente lembranças de tudo o que aconteceu segunda na outra sala, onde tiveram uma tarde agradável.

Espontânea como ela era, sentou-se indiana no chão em sua frente e sorriu. "Onde você estava que está com cara de cansado?" Perguntou curiosa, ele olhou involuntariamente para posição de suas pernas expostas, tapadas apenas na parte de cima pela saia e automaticamente perdeu o foco, tendo que lutar contra incoerência para encontrar uma nova mentira, o que o fez demorar algum tempo programando o que falar.

"Fui a..."

"A?" Encorajou-o, tocando seu joelho com a ponta dos dedos circularmente. Isso não ajudou.

"Ao banco." Ajustou-se mais no sofá, incomodado com a proximidade.

"Ah." Assentiu desconfiada. "De novo? E precisa ir de terno todas as vezes que vai ao banco?"

"Er, eu precisava conversar com o gerente."

"O que queria com ele? Dinheiro para o seu livro?" Questionou confusa, mas depois sorriu. "Se for dinheiro, pega comigo." E abriu sua mochilinha. "Dinheiro pouco eu tenho muito." Brincou e gargalhou, jogando algumas notinhas de dois dólares no ar, tentando assim fazer o homem sorrir. Ele quase sorriu, achando-a engraçada, mas somente cruzou os braços e olhou-a pensando em como ela voltava a ser criança longe do filho. Era uma simples adolescente. Alegre e despreocupada.

Serelepe, a garota levantou do chão e jogou sua mochilinha no sofá. "Hmmm. Tem pipoca aqui?" Saiu animada em direção à cozinha.

"Não." Respondeu com uma torcida de lábio.

"Você podia pedir um lanche. Almocei cedo e saí tão rápido da sala de estudo que nem lanchei." Disse e voltou com um refrigerante na mão.

"O que você quer comer?" Perguntou indiferente.

"Algo leve. Pode ser crepe e vitamina de açaí." Deu de ombros e seguiu para a sala de televisão. "Vem pra cá. Vamos ver um filme."

Edward olhou no relógio, lembrou que tinha uma reunião e seguiu para onde ela estava. "Eu tenho um compromisso, Bella." Avisou, completamente indisposto. Bella levantou o olhar em sua direção, notando o descaso no tratamento, ligou a TV e disse para si que rapidinho o mau humor dele iria passar. Era sempre assim. Sempre que chegava a casa dele ele a tratava com reservas, apesar disso sempre melhorava. E como ela decidiu no início daquela semana que iria descobrir seus sentimentos por ele, continuaria tentando derrubar os seus muros novamente erguidos.

"Por que você não relaxa um pouco?" Sorriu e bateu no sofá ao seu lado, encolheu as pernas de lado e mudou o canal na TV. Ele sentou entediado, apoiou o rosto no punho e se perguntou milhões de vezes como tinha entrado nessa. Enquanto isso, ligou no disk entrega e pediu um lanche, já que ele nem mesmo tinha almoçado aquela hora.

Bella não conseguia se concentrar, passou o tempo seguinte revirando canal por canal atrás de uma distração, mas estava agitada demais para ficar quieta, por isso, desistiu da TV, deixou-o lá e foi para outra sala mexer no som novamente.

Edward entreteve-se vendo um programa e esqueceu por alguns minutos da presença indesejada da garota na sala, embora fosse um fato difícil de ignorar, já que ela ouvia Link Park em volume alto. Sua ação seguinte foi fechar a porta da sala de TV e voltar sua atenção para o noticiário de última hora. _Não ficarei perto dela, não ficarei perto dela_. Repetiu, até que o barulho do interfone para avisar que o lanche chegou o tirou da distração. Após receber o entregador, chamou-a e seguiram com as embalagens para a cozinha.

"Você vai comer isso tudo?" Bella perguntou de modo acusador quando o viu abrir o sanduíche.

"Não tive tempo de almoçar." Respondeu desinteressado, depois lancharam calados. Bella não ousou invadir o lanche dele, mesmo que desejasse muito as batatas fritas do trio que ele comprou. Comeu seu crepe agitada e, antes de terminar, pegou seu copo de açaí e voltou para a sala.

Edward não entendia o que aconteceu com a garota que a deixou tão mais desassossegada e aparentemente ansiosa. Não se importou, terminou de lanchar e olhou no relógio, conferindo quanto tempo faltava para sua reunião.

A garota mexia no som passando de uma música a outra em movidas aceleradas. Depois, inquieta, caminhou de um lado ao outro no carpete e encontrou, sobressaltada, Edward a observando curiosamente da porta, com os braços cruzados, o olhar em direção a sua saia curta.

Ela agia espalhafatosa assim por estar nervosa quanto a sua decisão de tomar iniciativas para definir o que sentia. Queria explicações do porquê ter tanta vontade de vê-lo desde segunda. Precisava saber se era somente cuidado, como disse Alice, ou se era os hormônios adolescentes dispostos experimentar de novo o que sentiu. A última resposta parecia ser a mais lógica, embora se censurasse internamente pela aceitação.

Lógico que lembrava que tinha que resolver a situação com o namorado, pois não podia dar seguimento a um relacionamento quando se sentia tão confusa com relação a Edward. Todavia, deixaria para conversar com ele sábado, quando explicaria que precisava de um tempo.

"Podíamos fazer alguma coisa, tipo sair." Propôs buscando calma depois de vencer uma tremenda desordem emocional.

Enquanto esperava pela resposta, torceu que ele entendesse o que propunha. _Aff, não sabia flertar. Principalmente com um adulto. Será que ele iria entender que isso seria, tipo, um encontro?_

Edward saiu de sua distração nas pernas da garota e observou o rosto ansioso à frente, encostando-se a parede enquanto deliberava o convite.

A garota tinha vontade de acariciar seus cabelos e tirar o cansaço de seu rosto, entretanto conteve-se em sua ansiedade, enquanto mexia freneticamente os dedos um no outro.

"Eu não posso sair. Já disse que tenho compromisso."

"Ah, er, falta um ca-cachorro nesta casa." Balbuciou embaraçada por ter sido rejeitada. "Aliás, falta muita coisa." Apontou em volta, ignorando a resposta do homem. "Posso comprar um cachorrinho pra você?" Propôs tentando esconder a frustração na voz.

"Não. Não gosto de nada que afete minha rotina." Sentenciou sisudo por seus olhos traidores estar novamente na saia da garota que se movimentava irrequieta de um lado para o outro, entre um pé e outro a cada um segundo.

"Aff, você é muito esquisito, sabia?" Reclamou com um bico e se jogou no sofá, lutando para alcançar novamente sua espontaneidade e leveza. Não o deixaria afetar seu humor e determinação. Ele era tão tosco que nem devia ter percebido o teor do convite. Portanto, iria tentar por outro lado agora. "Então vamos comigo ao parque de diversões? Um dia você me ofereceu um passaporte para Disney, mas já que não posso ir a Disney hoje, podíamos pelo menos irmos ao parque em Santa Mônica." Propôs com olhar pidão.

"Eu tenho compromisso, Bella, já disse." Negou com a guarda mais baixa, afinal, era certo que mesmo que ela estivesse com Emmett no dia anterior, não merecia seu tratamento rude. Era somente uma criança na mão do desafeto.

Ao notar sua flexibilidade, em um movimento rápido, Bella aproximou-se determinada e pôs os braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Mudaria algo se eu dissesse que senti sua falta e queria passar um tempo com você?" Perguntou e acariciou sua nuca hesitante no começo, depois com mais segurança. Ele tentou dar um passo atrás, mas atrás de si era a parede, portanto somente sentiu o corpo próximo e olhou nos olhos da garota, com todas as suas bases tremendo, seu corpo obviamente cônscio da presença em sua frente.

Ela o encarou por segundos, sentindo-se confiante, enquanto esperava uma resposta. Depois desviou os olhos para a boca próxima e lembrou-se automaticamente do gosto que tinha. Queria tanto experimentar com ele acordado. Mas não podia avançar esse passo. Queria que as coisas acontecessem naturalmente, sem que forçasse. A começar por saírem hoje, então veria se tinham alguma afinidade. Depois, se desse certo, terminaria seu namoro e poderiam dar um passo de cada vez nesse romance, até que as diferenças evaporassem. Teriam que ter paciência para se ajustarem um no mundo do outro. E pior, ainda tinha Emmett. Não sabia como ele iria aceitar esse envolvimento com um homem mais velho.

No mesmo instante que pensou isso, riu de si. Como pensava em futuro se o homem à frente nem lhe oportunizara abertura? Aliás, só estava aqui por teimosia. Vontade expressa dele não tinha nenhuma!

A adolescente não poderia saber o que se passava na cabeça dele. Edward sentia-se atormentado com sua presença, a pulsação corria frenética. A vontade de por a mão em sua cintura era quase insuportável, sentia as mãos formigarem de cobiça. Queria apertá-la ao seu corpo, enfiar as mãos por debaixo da saia e acariciar a coxa, espalhando os dedos na bunda. Depois queria jogá-la no chão, levantar sua saia e enfiar o rosto entre suas pernas. Só esse pensamento o fez dispensar mais censura sobre si. Merda, merda, merda. _Sou um adolescente, por acaso? _

Ao passarem-se segundos com os dois próximos e perdidos em pensamentos, ela tocou o ombro dele e virou-o forçado em direção ao quarto.

"Vamos, vista uma roupa mais à vontade para passearmos." Ditou e empurrou-o brincalhona. "Nenhum compromisso deve ser mais importante do que agradar sua cuidadora." Sorriu e ele olhou desacreditado por sua teimosia. No instante seguinte ela levou a mão à sua gravata e afrouxou o nó. "Deixa que eu te ajude com isso." Disse prestativa e a desfez de um jeito tentadoramente ingênuo, uma antítese exacerbada que para ele soou genuinamente sexy. Ele a olhou uns segundos na boca aberta, já perdendo o controle da situação, e ela continuou o trabalho distraída, tirou a gravata e passou por sua cabeça.

Com os olhos escuros por causa da conotação sexual do ato, segurou os pulsos da garota e encarou-a irado consigo por causa da reação involuntária no seu organismo. É lógico que ela não pareceu querer lhe seduzir, sabia disso, todavia a postura natural foi distorcida em sua mente, conseguintemente a ereção inoportuna latejava. Respirou fundo, buscando clarear o cérebro e mirou-a pronto para descontar sua ira.

"Você não pára nunca, garota?" Questionou irritado com o volume dolorido e incômodo, soltou-lhe os braços bruscamente e ficou de costas para ela, tentando esconder seu estado. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, merda. Essa atração era infundada e infantil.

A garota deu um passo atrás diante do tom ríspido do homem e abriu a boca para defender-se. Todavia as palavras não saíram, tamanho era seu choque. Não conseguia entender o que fez. Ele continuou entre dentes, mexendo ansiosamente no cabelo. "Você está sempre se movendo para um lado e outro, elétrica! Eu me canso, sabia? A minha casa deveria ser o lugar em que eu descanso, não o lugar onde eu fico cansado!" Disse sem pensar, suspirando, enquanto caminhava de uma lado ao outro. "E eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você! Não vou ficar andando com uma adolescente por aí! Sou homem!" Isso era um lembrete para si. "Além disso, já disse que tenho compromisso!" Continuou ríspido, sentindo-se miserável por ofendê-la sem que ela soubesse o real motivo.

Com uma tristeza inegável pela chuva de palavras rudes, a garota juntou toda dignidade que tinha, ergueu o queixo e deu mais um passo atrás.

"Tchau." Disse em tom seguro, sem sombra de hesitação. "Fique com seu compromisso e solidão."

E ouviu-se, segundos depois, o barulho de porta fechar bruscamente.

Logo que ela saiu, Edward sentou na cama um tempo, completamente arrependido pelo ato, entrementes, esfregava a testa com os dedos, chateado consigo por sentir-se perdido nessa história. Sua vontade era descer atrás dela e pedir desculpas pelo modo como agiu, no entanto, o que fez foi somente fazer juízo de si.

Depois de mais calmo, pegou a gravata sobre a cama, seguiu para o espelho, arrumou-se novamente, depois seguiu para reunião. Iniciada a pauta, finalmente conseguiu se concentrar em algo, subjugado pelo teor sério do assunto, mesmo que em todo o tempo seus pensamentos parassem na garota.

Foram delatados por meio de relatório feito pela Inteligência alguns policiais comuns da Divisão de Polícia de Los Ângeles por facilitação de contrabando e corrupção ativa. Lógico que mesmo não fazendo parte do quadro da DEA, essa atitude dos colegas policiais _queimava o filme_ dos agentes da DEA, pois na hora da sociedade apontar o dedo, diriam: Narcóticos. Não saberiam que a Narcóticos é dividida entre Agentes DEA da Polícia Federal e tiras comuns locais de rondas ostensivas.

A tensão era clara na reunião. Ninguém queria levar a fama de corruptos. Ao fim, o tenente Edward, como chefe da DEA de Los Ângeles, decidiu que levaria o caso ao seu superior, Capitão Marcus, responsável pela Divisão de toda a Califórnia. Depois Edward decidiria na reunião de segunda-feira quem seria a equipe responsável por estas investigações, já que investigar milícias era serviço de alta periculosidade e exigia qualificação especializada. Talvez ele mesmo chefiasse a equipe.

Mais tarde, voltou para casa e deparou-se com o furacão que demonstrava que Bella esteve lá. Eram almofadas espalhadas, copo vazio sobre o som, controle fora do lugar e, por fim, aquelas duas irritantes plantinhas na varanda. Aquilo não devia estar lá.

Estressado pelo dia tumultuado que teve, tomou uma respiração longa, seguiu até a varanda e observou, encolerizado, as plantinhas. Se Bella achava que iria regar essas plantas estava muito enganada. Deixá-las-ia secar até ter uma desculpa para jogá-las fora.

Com uma inalada profunda, contou até dez, lutando contra a irritação que não teve chance de diminuir, deu as costas para as plantas e seguiu fugido para o quarto, principalmente porque sua irritação agora vinha acompanhada de outro sentimento, remorso por tê-la tratado mal.

Sexta-feira, logo que chegou ao trabalho, passou algum tempo no stand de tiros, treinando, depois seguiu para sua sala e sentou à sua mesa. No mesmo instante chegou uma mensagem de Bella. _A persistência é o menor caminho do êxito. Charles Chaplin. _Ele leu interessado, tentou decifrar o que ela dizia e concluiu com um sorriso que ela não desistiria dessa amizade infactível. A seguir, sem intenção de pensar no assunto, partiu para as tarefas do dia. Tinha coisa demais para fazer.

No dia seguinte, sábado, saiu para pedalar na beira-mar, no meio do caminho o telefone vibrou no bolso e parou para atender.

"Fala, pai." Atendeu sem vontade, afinal, depois do último telefonema acalorado por causa da operação na festinha infantil, só tratava o pai com reservas.

"Está lembrado que hoje iremos voar para Nevada?" Perguntou jovial. Edward fez uma careta e bateu a palma na testa, lembrando-se rápido que dia era hoje.

"Ih, pai, não vai dar. Tenho que..."

"Não invente, Edward." Carlisle o interrompeu severo. "É o noivado de seu irmão. Em meia hora passo em sua casa para te pegar." Sentenciou e desligou. Edward bufou indignado, sentindo-se um adolescente manipulado pelo pai, montou novamente na bicicleta e dirigiu-se ao seu apartamento. Lá, arrumou-se rápido, preparou uma mala pequena, penteou o cabelo e, quando passava perfume, o interfone de seu AP tocou insistentemente. Era sinal de que seu pai não iria nem subir.

Apressado, desceu pelo elevador, encontrou-o em frente ao prédio já com o motor ligado e, logo que entrou, o motorista deu partida.

"Como estão as coisas na Agência?" Seu pai iniciou o assunto.

Edward passou o trajeto até o aeroporto lhe explicando sobre as novas investigações em cima de tiras de rua, ressaltou o perigo, e o assunto se estendeu até que chegaram ao aeroporto. Assim que entrou no avião particular de seu pai, pôs o cinto e o avião alçou vôo. Seria uma hora e meia de viagem. Mal abriu a bolsa de mão, Edward automaticamente foi remetido à lembrança de que a garota iria a sua casa, já que no dia anterior avisou nas entrelinhas da mensagem que nada mudou. Pegou o celular ansioso em avisá-la que não estaria em casa, procurou seu número na agenda, todavia não tinha rede para ligar, o que também não adiantaria, afinal, esse momento a garota já devia estar lá, esperando-o.

Bella estava contente esta manhã. Depois de ter sido tratada como foi por Edward na quinta-feira, passou o início de manhã hoje com seu namorado e decidiu que era assim que devia ser. Edward era somente seu cuidando e pronto. A sua curiosidade adolescente não iria influir no tratamento. Não iria desistir dele como pessoa. Não queria vê-lo jogado na lama. Mesmo que ele fosse indócil às vezes, sabia que por trás daquela capa tinha vontade de vencer e, claro, muito calor humano... E que calor! Abanou-se enquanto o esperava sentada no chão de sua porta. E já que conseguiu fazê-lo confiar nela ao ponto de lhe revelar o porquê dos pesadelos, iria seguir adiante até que ele encontrasse paz interior. Por isso não iria desistir.

No jantar na casa de Jasper, o clima não era muito agradável, uma vez que Edward há muito não falava com o irmão devido à última discussão que teve, em que o irmão garantiu que não iria romper as relações com Emmett por sua causa. Jasper insistiu na ocasião que Emmett não teve culpa por Rosalie ter tido overdose, mas Edward refutava obstinadamente seus argumentos. Jasper podia ser um promotor no tribunal, contudo sua defesa ou acusação na família não mudaria as idéias fixas de Edward.

"Boa noite, Edward." Maria cumprimentou-o com um abraço apertado, aproveitando no mesmo instante para dar uma conferida no físico do irmão caçula de Jasper.

"Boa noite, Maria. E parabéns." Edward esquivou-se um pouco diante do olhar da promotora.

"Vai dormir por aqui?" Perguntou e mordeu os lábios, sem esconder seu interesse.

"Não, er, vamos dormir em um hotel."

"Lógico que não iremos deixar isso acontecer." Insinuou sedutoramente. "Se for preciso, eu cedo a minha cama."

Edward percebeu o olhar de Jasper a certa distância, olhou para o lado e pediu socorro com o olhar para o pai. Seu pai sabia que a noiva do irmão não perdia uma oportunidade para insinuar-se para ele, portanto, logo veio em socorro do filho, malquisto a acentuar uma indisposição entre irmãos.

Quando o brinde das alianças ocorreu, Edward respirou aliviado por finalmente ter cumprido o social e poder ir embora. Caminhou até o jardim, pôs a mão no bolso e novamente segurou o celular em sua mão, talvez pela centésima vez naquele dia. O tempo todo não quis ligar ou passar mensagem para a garota, argumentando como justificativa que o motivo era seu pai ter passado muito tempo perto dele. Lógico que isso era só uma alegação mental atenuante para sua covardia, já que não sabia como pedir desculpa pela falta de hoje, muito menos pela grosseria de quinta. Portanto preferia eximir-se. Negou-se, baseado em seus sentimentos amargos, nocivos, ainda que fosse destrutivo sentir isso.

"O que faz aqui?" Jasper aproximou-se do irmão pela primeira vez na noite, quando esse esperava o pai no Hall de entrada da mansão, em frente aos jardins.

Edward olhou-o surpreso por ele ter tomado atitude em iniciar um diálogo, já que fazia pelo menos dois anos que não falavam. "Estou dando um tempo." Respondeu sem vontade.

"Estou me perguntando por que veio, se não pretendia nem cumprimentar o dono da casa." Jasper comentou introspectivo e encostou-se a uma pilastra.

"Eu estou me perguntando por que vai se casar." Deu um sorriso ofensivo. "Ela é uma vadia."

"Você sabe que eu não me importo com sua opinião, Edward." Rebateu à mesma altura. "Você julga demais." Disse provocador.

"Ah, é?" Retrucou sarcasticamente, lembrando-se das centenas de vezes que ela tentou seduzi-lo.

"Temos o nosso próprio método de nos amar." Argumentou sério ao ver o sorriso acusador do caçula.

"Ela não é a mulher certa para você." Instilou mal-humorado.

"E o que seria a mulher certa, maninho?" Jasper questionou com o cenho franzido, expondo falso interesse.

Edward suspirou antes de responder. "Alguém que te faça rir, mesmo que seu humor esteja péssimo." Disse e novamente olhou para o celular. "Que cuide de você, quando você teima que não precisa."

"Ah, e você conhece alguém assim? Essa mulher existe, por acaso?" Devolveu com mordacidade. Ele sabia que o caçula não tinha experiências suficientes para responder. Não era um homem de relacionamentos. Desde que eram adolescentes, nunca o vira com namoradas sérias.

"Não. E nem preciso. Não sou um dependente de mulher, como você."

"Eu não sou um dependente de ninguém. Maria é minha amiga desde a Universidade. É minha companheira e a pessoa em quem eu confio. É nisso que se baseia um relacionamento."

"Tudo bem." Edward bateu uma mão na outra em um gesto de _lavar as mãos. _"Quem sou eu para censurar seus julgamentos." Ironizou, referindo-se à última discussão que tiveram anos atrás a respeito de Emmett.

"É isso!" Jasper empertigou-se. "Você que não tem maturidade para julgar ninguém. Por isso é um policialzinho de merda." Proferiu e deu as costas, colérico pela conversa. Não era assim que esperava terminar sua noite. Sentia falta do irmão caçula e pensou que hoje pudessem finalmente conversar de modo evoluído.

Edward ficou lá, chateado pela proporção desgastante da discussão. Minutos depois, seu pai encontrou-o e seguiram até o hotel em silêncio. Por motivos como os de hoje, Edward preferia estar em seu mundo. Em sua área de conforto.

A semana se passou aceleradamente. Edward envolveu-se pessoalmente nas investigações dos policiais, portanto, passou pouco tempo na Agência. Em sua maioria de tempo estava na rua seguindo tiras, acompanhado de Stephan e Erick.

Quarta-feira pela madrugada, ele seguia o policial Felix, quando este entrou na boate em que Emmett era dono. Tiraram algumas fotos de sua entrada, ele saiu com uma bolsa e entrou em seu carro, indo a seguir rumo a Zona Sul. _As coisas estão ficando interessante. _O chefe pensou enquanto o seguia. Depois de passar algumas horas em uma casa na periferia da Zona Sul de Los Ângeles, Felix saiu sem a bolsa, acompanhado de dois tiras.

O restante da semana seguiu-se assim, sempre acompanhando policiais suspeitos que entravam e saíam de locais onde aparentemente era _boca. _

Sexta-feira, quando o dia amanheceu, dirigiam para agência depois de uma noite seguindo policiais, quando inesperadamente Erick, que dirigia o carro, passou em frente à escola Junior de Beverly Hills e a atenção do chefe imediatamente foi presa no momento em que cruzaram com um Lótus lilás.

"Pare!" Edward pediu e olhou para trás, vendo o exato momento em que o Lótus estacionava. No instante a seguir, saíram as duas garotas, movendo-se graciosamente, cumprimentando os estudantes. Edward foi hipnotizado por cabelos louros ao sol, lábios com gloss, florzinhas no cabelo. Antes que raciocinasse no que iria fazer, ligou o seu aparelho de escuta à distância e pôs o fone em seu ouvido, a fim de pelo menos ouvir sua voz, já que pareciam anos que não a ouvia.

Para sua sorte, Stephan dormia atrás, mas Erick estava bem ligado no que ele fazia. O som de conversas no estacionamento trazia chiado ao aparelho, mesmo assim, Edward regulou ajuste e concentrou-se na conversa das garotas.

Bella rolou os olhos, cansada de uma discussão com Alice sobre ir a um baile de garotas do High School dentro de alguns dias ou não, travou o alarme e caminhou, ainda tendo que agüentar rechace da prima.

"Então leve o seu namoradinho mesmo." Alice disse em tom desdenhoso. "Por favor!" Implorou manhosa. "Se você não for, Emmett não vai me deixar ir. Não sei por que ele confia mais em você do que em mim, sendo que eu sou mais velha que você." Resmungou contrariada, depois levantou a mão no ar com um falso sorriso e cumprimentou um garoto que passava por elas. _Ele seria o próximo peguete. _Pensou. _De hoje não passaria_. "Além disso, se ele me deixar ir sozinha, vai mandar o Rilley ou o David me seguir." Resmungou insistente diante da apatia da prima.

Bella estava desanimada aqueles dias. Sentia-se como se tivesse falhando. Sabia que não devia deixar as atitudes dos outros influenciar as suas, todavia dessa vez não conseguiu materializar esse pensamento. Estava desistindo de Edward. Além de desistir do que sentiu, desistia como cuidando, ainda que tivesse continuado passando mensagens motivacionais durante a semana. Estava magoada por sábado. Ter passado quase duas horas esperando-o na porta de seu apartamento foi o fim da picada. _Se ele ao menos tivesse ligado de volta se explicando... Mas não. Não deu a mínima ao fato._ Era pensando nisso que suas forças se iam. Sua vontade era não procurá-lo nunca mais enquanto ele não ligasse e se explicasse, quem sabe até pedisse desculpa por sábado e por quinta. E se isso demorasse muito, não voltaria a falar com ele.

"Eu não sei, Alice. Vou pensar. Você sabe que nessas festas as pessoas bebem, se drogam e eu não quero que ele chegue nem perto de bebidas ou crack." Explicou sem vontade.

"Meu Deus, Bella, você não pode regular ele a vida toda. Se for para ele ter recaída, ele vai cair perto de você ou não!"

Edward, a certa distância, franziu o cenho desentendido do assunto abordado. Será que a adolescente tinha medo de Emmett voltar ao vício de drogas? Com um suspiro, lembrou-se da primeira vez que experimentaram maconha, dez anos atrás, em uma festa na Zona Sul. Rosalie, com quinze anos na época, pediu um tempo no namoro de quase dois anos, logo, cada um dos rapazes estava com uma menina embaixo do braço. Emmett, já com dezoito anos, calouro no curso de Bioquímica/Farmácia, foi o primeiro a experimentar o que as garotas da festa ofereciam. Já Edward, por ser quase três anos mais novo que Emmett, precisou de muita insistência para que Emmett liberasse. Aquela foi a primeira vez dos dois nas drogas.

Balançou a cabeça expulsando a lembrança. Vivia num terror mortal de que alguém na Agência pudesse descobrir algo no seu passado. Focou novamente as garotas e a menor delas, Alice, saiu de bico rumo ao High School no momento seguinte em que um garoto moreno e musculoso em uma moto encostou-se ao lado delas, desceu e abraçou Bella.

"Que bom que veio me ver." Bella disse sem sombra de animação na voz. "Estava com saudade."

"Eu também. Não agüentei esperar até amanhã."

"De quem é a moto?" Bella afastou-se propositalmente e apontou para a Ninja preta a sua frente.

"Do David. Ele me emprestou. Quer dar uma volta?" O adolescente propôs animado.

"Não. Eu estou atrasada. Além disso, você não tem carta para dirigir. Melhor ir para casa." Disse séria.

"Tudo bem, Florzinha mandona. Daqui uns dias faço dezesseis e a gente dá umas voltinhas." Sorriu, abraçou-a mais forte e encostou os lábios nos dela. Ela esquivou-se do beijo, chateada por não sentir nada com aquilo mesmo que ele fosse lindo, afastou-se e deu um sorriso fraco. Ele percebeu a atitude da namorada e torceu os lábios, contrariado. "Então até amanhã. Nós nos encontramos na igreja."

"Tudo bem."

E montou na moto, saindo acelerando ao máximo, o motor roncando alto, cantando pneu antes de virar a esquina. Bella balançou a cabeça com uma careta para as infantilidades e auto-afirmações do namorado, deu as costas e sua atenção foi chamada para um carro preto encostado na pista próxima ao estacionamento, com os vidros abertos e um homem de óculos de sol e cabelos cobre olhando em sua direção. Cerrou os olhos, curiosa, pronta para acenar, todavia imediatamente o carro saiu.

Edward não podia entender. Se ela era uma garota de Emmett, como ele permitia que ela _beijasse _outra pessoa? Será que ela era tão leviana assim? Tudo bem que podia ser somente uma adolescente desobedecendo às regras. Afinal, não a conhecia direito para saber. Todavia era ciente de que um sentimento inexplicável o tomou quando viu aquele _bombado _envolvendo-a nos braços. Situação que já era infantil demais para tolerar. Como pode ter sentido _ciúmes _ao vê-lo beijá-la. Ela tinha namorado, porra! Quem devia ter ciúme era Emmett, não ele!

Erick percebeu o atordoamento no semblante do chefe, acelerou e não comentou nada até que estivessem a sós no prédio da Divisão.

"Você está obcecado por elas." Acusou desgostoso, ainda que tentasse soar indiferente, assim que entraram na sala de Edward.

"Elas?" Edward repetiu fingindo não entender de quem se tratava.

"As meninas do Emmett." Fez uma careta. "Você tem que parar." Apontou em sua direção.

"Não é nada disso." Resmungou. "Tudo é uma, er, investigação." Balbuciou sem jeito. Será que estava tão claro assim?

"Você sabe que elas não sabem de nada."

"Tá, Erick, me deixe em paz." Deu as costas a fim de encerrar o assunto, e, cansado da noite em claro, seguiu para sua mesa e deitou-se sobre o braço, esperando que Erick saísse, em seguida deparou-se com a diversidade de papéis para assinar.

Não precisava realmente estar ali, como repetia seu pai. Se queria somente combater o crime, bastava ser um agente comum, não burlar o sistema como fez e aproveitar da influência do pai para conseguir o cargo. Antes, pensava que assim teria mais facilidade de vingança. Mas nos últimos anos nada conseguiu além de desgaste e cansaço.

Mais tarde, já cansado da semana agitada, seguiu para casa e não esperou dar nem mesmo oito horas para que caísse na cama e obtivesse um sono perturbado. Sábado, no meio da madrugada acordou atordoado pelos sonhos distorcidos e levantou. Agora acordava todos os dias tendo como última imagem no rio, o rosto de Bella. Isso o fazia acordar ofegante e, inexplicavelmente, com vontade de vê-la.

Suspirando, caminhou, faminto, até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira procurando algo para comer e deparou-se com a geladeira vazia, frustrando-se automaticamente pela constatação. _Se ao menos tivesse frutas._ Fechou a geladeira, vestiu um conjunto de moletom, desceu e decidiu comer algo em uma casa de pães antes de sair para pedalar.

Quando já pedalava, seu telefone vibrou no bolso e uma mensagem insólita de Bella pegou-o de surpresa, já que não obedecia a rotina. Ela nunca tinha mandado mensagens dia de sábado. _**"Oi... Você poderia me dizer se tem feito os exercícios de relaxamento? E o livro? Terminou de ler?"**_ Ele não respondeu de volta, imaginando que ela viria e conversariam pessoalmente. E como começou a pedalar cedo da manhã, sobrou-lhe tempo de passar no mercado e comprar alguns itens para fazer uma massa, como pedido de desculpa pelo _bolo_ de sábado passado e pela grosseria de quinta.

Estava de bom humor. Fazia anos que não ia para a cozinha. Era a primeira vez que a usava desde que saiu da casa do pai. Até ligou o som esperando-a. No entanto, até as 14h00 ela não apareceu, nem ligou. Não foi muito interessante comer sozinho, seguir cedo para sala de televisão e passar o restante da tarde desocupado. Talvez fosse melhor que ela tivesse vindo... Talvez.

Também podia ser que ela não tivesse aparecido a fim de _dar o troco_ por ter-lhe dado um _perdido_ no sábado anterior. Mas logo ela iria aparecer. Foi nisso que se apegou.

Com um suspiro, seguiu para a varanda e notou que as orquídeas murchavam por falta de água. Debateu-se um tempo se regava ou não e, finalmente, com um subir de ombros, convenceu-se que não podia deixá-las morrer. Podia ser que Bella a levasse embora depois, portanto não poderia ser negligente.

Não costumava sentir falta de companhia, sempre se contentou com sua própria. Entretanto, sem que pudesse se explicar o porquê, sentiu-se só no decorrer daquele dia, como se a solidão tivesse implodindo algo no peito.

Entediado, arrumou-se e saiu de casa sem rumo, pensando em talvez ligar para seu pai e ir para sua casa conversar amenidades. Também pensou em ligar para Rachel e chamá-la para ver um filme, como fazia antes. Todavia, enquanto caminhava pela calçada da beira-mar, decidiu que não era a companhia deles que queria. Só conseguia imaginar uma pessoa perto. _Merda, essa situação está acabando comigo_. Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

Na manhã daquele dia, Bella passava por mais uma inquisição do namorado que reclamava de falta de atenção. Ela o ouviu um tempo, dizendo para si que ele tinha razão. Decidiu dar a Edward uma última chance e passou uma mensagem, rezando por segundos intermináveis que, ao menos uma vez, ele respondesse. _Por favor, por favor_...

Ele não respondeu, como toda e qualquer mensagem que lhe enviava. Por isso, respirou fundo, olhou para o namorado em sua frente e decidiu pegar Peter em casa e passar a tarde com eles em um shopping ou em um parque. Edward não parecia querer ajuda. Só agora notou.

Segunda-feira seguinte, nenhuma mensagem vibrou no celular de Edward, fato que o fez durante todo o dia passar maior parte do tempo olhando no visor, esperando que ela explicasse algo. Era estranho não receber suas mensagens, pois há mais de um mês, todos os dias úteis, categoricamente, ela mandava uma mensagem por volta de nove horas. Com um suspiro frustrado, tentou não dar importância ao fato, afinal, o que era essas mensagens? Parágrafos copiados e colados da internet? Pensando assim, afundou-se em seu trabalho e resolveu esquecer. Não era importante. Não mesmo.

Terça-feira, com a desculpa mental de que algo tinha acontecido para que ela não aparecesse sábado ou passasse mensagem, resolveu ir de moto para o trabalho, mas antes passou em frente à escola que as garotas estudavam e esperou até que o carro delas aparecesse. Estacionou embaixo de uma árvore próxima, não tirou o capacete e ficou esperando, até que as sete e quarenta e cinco o carro de Bella virou a esquina, entrou no estacionamento e parou.

Ele suspirou involuntariamente ao vê-la descer sorrindo para a prima. Podia até lembrar o som que saía de sua garganta e sentiu-se sufocado com os sentimentos que o inundaram. Instantaneamente, percebeu que adorava a lembrança. Isso era definitivamente insensato e perturbador...

_Ela está bem. Agora vá embora, Edward. _Disse para si, deparando-se com a imensa discrepância entre o que se ordenara e o que seu corpo queria, recusando-se a obedecer. Suas mãos fechadas em punho denunciavam que não iria sair do lugar, enquanto seus olhos fixaram analiticamente na garota. Inerte onde estava, ele esperou ela conversar no pátio com várias pessoas, depois despedir-se da prima e caminhar rumo ao portão do Junior, usando aquela saia de pregas, o blazer de frio por cima da blusa branca, um tênis e uma meia até o joelho. Depois de vê-la entrar, ligou a moto e foi embora sentindo um vazio inexplicável.

À noite, ao chegar em casa, deparou-se com as lembranças da presença da garota. A foto forçada em sua cabeceira, o livro no criado mudo. Antes que percebesse, estava com o livro na mão, folheando-o, incrédulo consigo por estar lendo, até que em um ponto, a leitura tornou-se interessante, ganhou sua atenção e a noite se passou.

Duas semanas se passaram desde então. O silêncio em seu celular tornou-se insuportável. Queria vê-la, mas não queria ceder. Atinha-se ao orgulho e negava o quanto podia o peso dos sentimentos confusos e contraditórios.

Algo parecido com saudade crescia em seus sentidos, juntamente com desespero pela constatação. A dor corrosiva desse sentimento atravessava as bar reiras erguidas, lenta, mas inexoravelmente, ganhan do força a cada dia. E como um viciado, todos os dias parou furtivamente entre as árvores só para vê-la descer, conversar, depois entrar no Junior. Aos poucos, aceitou o quanto sentia falta dela, das mensagens, e sentiu a dor lancinante da perda.

Continua...

**Oi, gente.**

**Amanhã ou depois vem mais.**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews. É muito bom saber o que vocês pensam. Eu sei que ainda está meio confuso, mas peço que vocês se concentrem na relação Edward/Bella. O resto a gente deslancha devagar.**

**E mais uma vez, Neni, Obrigada por encher aqui de review.**

**Bjus a todas.**

**Bia Braz**


	9. Capitulo 8 Relutância II

_**Capítulo 08- Relutância parte II**_

_Algo parecido com saudade crescia em seus sentidos, juntamente com desespero pela constatação. A dor corrosiva desse sentimento atravessava as bar reiras erguidas, lenta, mas inexoravelmente, ganhan do força a cada dia. E como um viciado, todos os dias parou furtivamente entre as árvores só para vê-la descer, conversar, depois entrar no Junior. Aos poucos, aceitou o quanto sentia falta dela, das mensagens, e sentiu a dor lancinante da perda._

Precisava segurar-se em algo concreto. Precisava encontrar respostas para essa intensa condição desassociada de sensações. Desde quando sentia falta de pessoas? Seus coração estava há muito tempo fechado, não é isso? O seguro era o seu lugar. O que sentia só podia ser um eco inconveniente de desejos promíscuos. Só tinha essa resposta para tais sensações.

Certa sexta-feira, quando a garota caminhava rumo ao portão com os amigos em sua volta, olhou para o lado em que Edward estava, deu um suspiro de desistência, e um sentido em Edward gritou alerta com o pressentimento de que ela sabia que era ele, pelo modo certeiro que o olhou. Sem desviar o olhar, mas alarmado com a dedução, girou a chave e fez menção de fugir. No entanto, os passos determinados da garota em sua direção o interromperam de continuar. _Merda, por que não ouviu sua voz interior de advertência_?

"Por que não vem falar comigo, Edward?" Perguntou inquisitoriamente, com o fichário em sua frente, na altura do busto.

"Quê?" Fingiu de desentendido, questionando-se por que não acelerou quando teve tempo. Era absolutamente desconcertante ter sido surpreendido observando-a. Agora que desculpa iria dar? Que estava esperando alguém?

"Por que vem à minha escola todos os dias e nem ao menos fala comigo?" Perguntou com orgulho estampado na voz, em mo vimentos pré-definidos enquanto colocava um fio solto atrás da orelha. O homem desligou a chave na ignição, tirou o capacete e passou a mão no cabelo, sentindo-se acuado pela garota intimidante.

Poderia revelar que sentia carência, como nunca sentiu, além de medo e fraqueza depois que a conheceu e não sabia lidar com isso? Não. Não podia expli car o lento e frustrante processo que passou nos últimos dias para que aceitasse o que ela significava. Não podia expressar sua ignorância inefável com algo que esteve tão claro e ainda assim o fez debater-se para definir. Isso tudo era novo, não testado, nunca sentido. Inaceitável.

"Er, eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem, já que você não apareceu mais." Admitiu com a voz baixa, como um animal encurralado.

"Mais de duas semanas seguidas!" Arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédula. "Bastava ligar. É muito difícil dizer alô?" Cobrou séria, com sentimentos estranhos ardendo e flamejando em seu peito, além de sensação de borboletas no estômago.

Edward desviou seu olhar para um pontinho qualquer no chão, indisposto a enfrentar aquela confrontação pessoal, embora a situação exigisse isso. Independente do que aquela relação fosse, sabia que algo ali precisava ser resolvido.

A garota vislumbrou-o uns segundos e só então descobriu que todo aquele incômodo que sentia no estômago todos esses dias era saudade. Queria abraçá-lo. Queria sentir o seu perfume. Ainda assim, o que fez foi somente observar os conflitos expostos no semblante do rapaz, enquanto esperava uma resposta convincente.

"Você não vai mais aparecer?" Edward desviou das perguntas, sufocando sua arrogância, e finalmente perguntou, com uma careta frustrada pela certificação da resposta antes mesmo que ela proferisse.

"Não." Bella respondeu convicta e apertou mais o fichário junto a si. "Minha presença era indesejável desde o início. Além disso, sua recuperação não era importante para você." Deu de ombros, conformada. O clima era bem distante entre os dois. Quase se podia sentir as ondas de desconforto no ar. Agiam como desconhecidos... O que realmente eram.

O sino tocou na escola, e ela olhou para o portão, preocupada, antes de falar novamente. "Aliás, seria bom se me devolvesse meu livro."

Edward sentia que seu tempo esvaía. E protestando contra isso, seu peito reagia ilogicamente, exigindo que não a deixasse ir. "Eu o terminei." Revelou quase em súplica, apelando internamente que ela estendesse a conversa. Não queria que ela se fosse ainda. "E sua presença não é indesejável." Admitiu com um suspiro, obliterando tudo em si que o reprimia de se expor.

"Então isso quer dizer o quê?" A adolescente sugeriu com a sobrancelha arqueada, o coração aos poucos bombeando mais rápido pela perspectiva de ouvi-lo abrir-se.

Ele olhou-a fixamente. Intensamente. Seu coração pulsou disparado e, encorajado pela receptividade franca que dela irradiava, foi compelido a falar. "Que eu queria que você voltasse a ir..." Admitiu hesitantemente. "Eu gosto,er, como posso dizer..." Passou os dedos no cabelo, embaraçado. "Eu gosto e quero você por perto."

Bella abriu a boca em choque, com uma expressão surpresa no rosto. Diluiu devagar suas palavras e um sorriso desconfiado enfeitou o canto de seus lábios.

"E os exercícios, você tem feito?" Quis saber, ainda em dúvida.

"Sim." Assentiu constrangido, com os olhos desviados dela. E que ninguém nunca soubesse disso. Deus, por que fazia isso? Era absolutamente constrangedor admitir que fazia os exercícios como uma _borboleta purpurinada_ antes de dormir nas últimas semanas e que isso o ajudava com o sono. Só Bella saberia disso. Mais ninguém.

O segundo sinal bateu, ganhando total a atenção dos dois. Ela olhou para o portão, indecisa, depois olhou para ele e suspirou, tornando-se subitamente contida, enquanto esperava que ele desenvolvesse qual o seu objetivo em ter ido lá. Ela sabia que algo mudou entre eles, era notório. E embora tivesse se magoado pelas atitudes hostis de outro dia, tinha o coração dócil. Perdoava fácil. Não queria privar-se da presença dele.

"Por que escolheu uma moto assim?" Perguntou disposta a mudar um pouco o clima. Ele mirou-a na boca, vendo o gloss brilhar, e a vontade insana de beijá-la tornou-se atormentadora. "Pensei que esse tipo de moto só agradasse homens mais velhos." Completou.

"Você sempre me chama de velho." Deu de ombros e sorriu de canto. Era seu primeiro sorriso depois de semanas.

"Mas não pela sua idade." Ela sorriu em reflexo e aproximou-se mais, encostando-se de lado na moto, de modo arquitetado, para ficar mais perto dele. Ele inspirou profundo ao sentir o vento trazendo o perfume em sua direção.

"Por que então?" Perguntou cheio de charme, levantou a mão e, em um primeiro ato cavalheiro, tirou o fichário das mãos da garota. Sentia-se um adolescente tolo ao inserir assuntos sem sentido só para ficar perto da garota.

"Por você quase sempre ser ranzinza." Disse naturalmente. "Mas agora você não parece um velho." Disse e olhou-o nos olhos inexplicavelmente acanhada. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Ela decidiu que adorava seu sorriso, principalmente quando era tão espontâneo.

"Mas essa moto não é de velho." Retrucou divertido. "É uma Harley Davidson motor 1600." Explicou orgulhoso.

"Mas não é esportiva como a do Emmett."

Imediatamente Edward travou ao ouvir o nome, lembrando-se automaticamente o porquê do constante debate interno. Ainda que quisesse ser amigo dela, ela continuava sendo _dele_. A constatação veio mais cedo do que queria. Não era sua intenção lembrar-se disso agora.

Subitamente frustrado, mas sem querer descontar o resultado na garota, olhou para o portão, advertiu-se de que ela deveria ir, em seguida estendeu o material para ela.

"Acho que está na sua hora. Se não, não consegue entrar." Avisou com um sorriso forçado. "E quem sabe um dia você possa descobrir a diferença entre andar em uma estradeira e uma esportiva." Disse por dizer e preparou o capacete.

"Podia ser agora." Bella adiantou-se impulsivamente. Não queria perder a oportunidade de passar um tempo com ele.

Edward a observou um tempo com o capacete no ar, indeciso se podia ou não ser precursor de tal imprudência. E antes que pudesse refletir sobre o assunto, a garota moveu o corpo, apoiou uma mão no ombro dele, ergueu a perna e sentou-se na moto, atrás dele.

"Vamos? Você não seria você, se não fosse indeciso. E eu não seria eu, se não soubesse o que quero."

"Eu não tenho capacete para você." Argumentou irresoluto. Não podia desfilar por aí com uma adolescente, além disso, tinha que trabalhar.

"Compre um. Você é rico." Disse sorrindo e passou um braço em volta de sua cintura. Ele sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer e fechou os olhos, ainda se debatendo.

"E seus materiais?" Tentou mais uma vez, e sabia que isso não era mais uma objeção, sim consentimento.

"Ele está bem aconchegado aqui entre nós." Disse e apertou forte os braços a sua volta.

Antes que ela terminasse de falar, ele suspirou derrotado pela série de emoções em tê-la aconchegada a si, suprimiu qualquer julgamento, girou um pouco o corpo e entregou seu capacete a ela. "Ponha isso. Dois quarteirões daqui nós compramos outro." Sussurrou e olhou no relógio. Bella arrumou o rabo de cavalo, pôs o capacete, e Edward ajustou-o gentilmente abaixo do queixo, sob o olhar minucioso da garota que adorou aquele novo Edward.

Ele virou-se para frente ainda vacilante, sentindo-se irresponsável, e novamente sua cintura foi abraçada, no mesmo instante que um corpo pequeno apertou-se a ele. Antes que desistisse, acelerou e saiu das intermediações escolares, sendo observado naquele instante por um segurança que imediatamente entrou na secretaria e ligou para o responsável da garota. A única pergunta que o responsável fez foi: _qual a moto? _Após obter a resposta de que não era uma moto esportiva, respondeu. _Tudo bem. Fui eu que mandei buscá-la. Ele é da família._ Mentiu o interlocutor.

Antes de pegar a rota 66, Edward passou na loja de motos mais próxima e desceram para escolher um capacete, tempo em que ainda se perguntava o que tinha na cabeça para desfilar por aí com uma escolar. Sua sorte era que dias de sexta-feira preferia ir trabalhar à vontade, ou seja, com jeans e camiseta. Fato que o livrou de mentir mais uma vez sobre onde iria de terno. Isso além de ter ido trabalhar sem o coldre de suspensório, portanto sua Glock _baby _estava no coldre de calcanhar. Sua única preocupação foi com o distintivo em sua cintura, o qual escondeu um tempo com a mão, depois tirou, logo que entraram na loja, e guardou-o no bolso.

"Eu prefiro um rosa." Ela interrompeu suas divagações quando escolhia algumas marcas. Ele pegou o que ela escolheu, ajustou e experimentou na cabeça dela.

"Ainda estou me perguntando..." Começou distraído, enquanto arrumava o cabelo da garota gentilmente dentro do capacete.

"Não se pergunte..." Interrompeu-o, prevendo o que falaria. "Apenas deixe acontecer." Disse seguramente, encarando-o. Estava contente por vê-lo com os muros baixos. Não o deixaria reerguê-los novamente. Estava decidida do que queria.

Edward torceu os lábios, inseguro, ajudou-a a experimentar uma jaqueta, com os olhos fixados nela, que fazia caras e bocas em frente ao espelho, depois seguiu para o caixa.

A adolescente observou-o de costas para ela, a certa distância, sorriu e continuou em frente ao espelho, ajustando o cabelo, simultaneamente pensando em como ele tinha mudado esses dias. Não parecia a mesma pessoa de semanas atrás.

Edward não admitiria que seu comportamento anterior era uma atitude pré-orquestrada para evitar que a visse como mulher, por isso a tratava como uma criança. Todavia fora um ato desnecessário, pois seu próprio corpo o traía e, mesmo que ele quisesse vê-la como uma criança que não necessitava de cordialidade, seu corpo decidiu que ela era uma mulher, e que a queria, caso ela quisesse... Ainda que isso implicasse em um triângulo.

Após pagar, dirigiram-se ao estacionamento, ele colocou o fichário dela na carga, montaram e pegaram a estrada. Com um sorriso no rosto, ela sentia seu perfume másculo e manteve a todo instante as mãozinhas dentro da jaqueta dele com a desculpa de que era para esquentar, já que esqueceram as luvas, e proveitosamente deslizava devagar os dedos em sua região abdominal, de um jeito terno.

_Como aquelas mãos fizeram falta! _Edward suspirou, sentindo pequenos vibrações no abdômen, onde as mãos de Bella deslizavam.

Aos olhos da garota, ele parecia satisfeito. E Edward realmente estava. Tê-la depois de notar o que ela significava foi como voltar a respirar, estando obstruído por dias. Preocupava-se com esse sentimento. Foi ingenuidade não imaginar no que essa relação desencadearia. Era certo que iriam se envolver. Para quem não tinha nada e não deixava ninguém entrar, ela rompeu as portas e entrou. Agora era impossível que saísse.

Quarenta minutos depois, andando a 200 km/h, chegaram ao local aonde Edward ia regularmente para o encontro de motos, quando tinha algum tempo. Era no alto de uma região montanhosa, com clima ameno, onde poderiam apreciar morros e vegetação diversa. Nas proximidades de onde fizeram sua parada, tinha um posto de gasolina, um pequeno motel em mau estado de conservação e um restaurante rústico, muito freqüentado por motoqueiros. Ele estacionou, desceram e foram até o balcão de madeira.

"Bom dia, Carmem." Cumprimentou-a polidamente.

"Bom dia, Edward." Respondeu calorosamente, depois sua atenção se voltou à Bella, a quem olhou da cabeça aos pés. "Quem é a mocinha?"

"Er..." Edward balbuciou sem saber o que dizer e passou a mão no cabelo, tentando atrasar o inevitável. Bella se adiantou ao ver seu embaraço.

"Flor. Sobrinha dele." Estendeu a mão. "Ele me trouxe para conhecer a comida daqui. Disse que era muito boa, né, tio?" Piscou para Edward e pôs a mão em seu ombro, dando um tapinha amigável. Ele sorriu aliviado pela estratégia da garota, estabilizou-se novamente e voltou para a conversa.

"Sim, Carmem. Prepare aquele peixe ao molho para nós que por volta de onze e meia descemos para comer." Pediu lisonjeiro, apoiou a mão nas costas de Bella e a empurrou de lá, seguindo no mesmo instante para uma trilha que daria no cume morro.

"Por que mentiu?" Perguntou logo que saíram da vista da mulher.

"Eu sei que você não quer me apresentar por aí como... uh, sua amiga." Explicou com um dar de ombros, mas lamentava muito por ele ter vergonha de sua companhia.

"É que eu ainda não me acostumei com a idéia do que estou fazendo... Acho tudo tão errado."

A garota parou em sua frente, pôs o indicador em seu lábio e o fez calar. "Não é errado ser meu amigo, Edward. É só isso que somos, não?"

"É, mas..."

"Eu estou te ajudando, lembra?" Rematou o assunto, mas ela mesma sabia que não era mais isso. Podia sentir correntes elétricas cada vez mais intensas sempre que se tocavam. As mudanças ocorridas nos últimos dias eram irrevogáveis. Podia ver que ele a olhava de um modo diferente. Tratava-a de um jeito mais gentil, como se finalmente a aceitasse em seu mundo. E era realmente isso que aconteceu. Edward parou de brigar consigo. Admitiu que se a mantivesse próximo, talvez essa vontade sufocante de tê-la perto e esse pensamento nela a cada dois segundos, diminuíssem. Acreditava nisso. Por isso hoje resolveu transformar essa obsessão em amizade. Quem sabe tirasse algum proveito disso. Quem sabe essa tensão sexual mudasse de nome.

O sol estava tímido no céu. Após terminarem a trilha de quinze minutos, Bella sentiu a diferença do ar lá em cima, jogou sua jaqueta no chão e sentou-se ofegante embaixo de uma árvore. Era nove e meia. Tinham duas horas para apreciar a vista que tinha como palco cachoeiras.

"Por que me trouxe aqui?" Quis saber, ainda arfando, abriu sua mochilinha e pegou uma garrafinha de água. Depois de beber um gole, ofereceu para Edward. Ele recusou balançando a cabeça. "Ah, esqueci que você acha nojento por sua boca no mesmo local onde outra pessoa colocou." Lembrou com um bico. Ele olhou-a atento, mas não se lembrava de ter dito isso a ela. Ela explicou ao notar sua confusão. "No primeiro dia que nós nos vimos, depois que eu bebi sua água na boate, você não tocou nela. Também teve um dia na sua casa que eu te ofereci água e você preferiu derramar na blusa, a tomar. Além disso, no dia que eu comi no seu prato, você reclamou. Então só pode ser nojo." Disse indiferente e bebeu mais um gole.

Envergonhado por seus aferros, sentou-se ao seu lado admirado pela perspicácia da garota em notar suas manias excêntricas e resolveu amenizar. "Não é voluntário." Admitiu sem jeito.

"Eu sei." Assentiu, fechou a garrafa e soltou os cabelos, passando em seguida os dedos para arrumar, intermediamente aproveitando o vento suave no rosto. "Você não me respondeu por que me trouxe aqui."

"Nem eu sei." Disse e inspirou profundo, já que o vento novamente trazia o perfume da garota em sua direção. Tinha vontade de mergulhar os dedos em seus cabelos, saber que textura tinha, mas dominou o foco e arrumou uma desculpa mental para tê-la trazido. "Talvez por que seja um local isolado... Costumo vir aqui desde que era adolescente. O encontro de motos que ocorre lá embaixo é bem interessante. Por isso sempre gostei de vir." Disse com um sorriso saudoso e abraçou as pernas, ainda olhando atenciosamente a garota graciosa em sua frente. A pele era tão infantil. Não conseguia imaginar que uma garota tão nova fosse tão vivida.

"Vinha com seus irmãos?" Quis saber com interesse genuíno. Boa hora para conhecê-lo mais, disse para si, no mesmo instante que desejou poder ficar mais perto, talvez deitar a cabeça em sua perna.

"Sim." Respondeu distraído com a boca da garota, que sorria de canto, enquanto o olhava nos olhos. "Meus irmãos e um amigo..." Disse introspectivo e obrigou-se a encerrar o assunto. Não queria conversar sobre seu passado hoje. De novo não. Tinham pouco tempo e o que desejava fazer era muito mais importante que conversar assuntos frustrantes.

Inusitadamente, uma mensagem vibrou em seu celular particular e ele abriu com os olhos cerrados de curiosidade, já que a única pessoa que lhe passava mensagem estava em sua frente. Ficou completamente confuso com o que leu. Era de um emissor anônimo. _O homem cava seu túmulo com o garfo diariamente. __Mahatma Gandhi__._

Perturbado pelo teor ameaçador da mensagem, gemeu e esfregou o cabelo, pensando em imediatamente ligar para Erick a fim de descobrir de que região viera a mensagem.

"O que foi?" Bella perguntou ao ver a preocupação em seu rosto.

"Eu acho melhor, er..." Interrompeu o que ia dizer, resignado. Depois resolveria isso.

Ficaram em silêncio, ela retirou uma embalagem de Neston da mochilinha, abriu e ofereceu ao homem por educação, certa de que ele não aceitaria. Ele a surpreendeu com a pergunta seguinte. "Se nessa bolsinha aí tiver seus bolinhos eu aceito." Disse com um sorriso espontâneo. Ela sorriu contente, abriu a bolsa e tinham dois, que ocasionalmente tinha levado para uma colega de classe. Ele abriu a embalagem e comeu, à vontade. Bella estranhou sua atitude a seguir quando ele estendeu a mão até a garrafinha ao lado de sua perna, abriu a tampa e bebeu uns goles.

"Er, seu namorado sabe sobre mim?" Sujeitou-se a perguntar. Precisava saber onde pisava.

"Sim. Ele sabe que eu estava cuidando de alguém. Mas não está muito bem com isso. Ele se sente inseguro... Não estamos muito bem, desde então."

Edward abaixou a cabeça e fechou a mão em punho, com uma curiosidade mórbida pungindo em sua mente. "Emmett dorme com você?" Perguntou com os dentes trincados. Era um fato difícil de deliberar.

"Só quando ele está muito carente." Respondeu naturalmente, um pouco desentendida de seu interesse.

"Ah... Hoje ele dormiu?" Olhou-a de canto, também sem compreender seu interesse doentio.

"Sim. Ele vai viajar segunda e está muito tenso. Por isso fiz uma massagem nele para que dormisse bem."

Edward não pode conter o gosto ácido que travou em sua garganta, fechou os olhos e olhou para o horizonte, suspirando. Ficou mortificado ao imaginar as mesmas mãos que o massagearam deslizando sobre outro.

"E o seu garoto? Como ele está?" Impeliu-se a mudar assunto imediatamente. Não iria ficar remoendo dolorosamente essa situação. Sabia disso quando decidiu aproximar-se. Não seria agora que iria voltar atrás.

A garota sorriu com a pergunta inesperada sobre Peter. "Está super esperto. Pediu para ir te ver de novo."

"Então o leve. Deixe-o comigo enquanto você vai à casa de recuperação amanhã. Depois podemos fazer alguma coisa mais tarde, talvez ir ao parque de diversões, já que fiquei te devendo isso." Propôs com legítimo interesse. Gostou do garoto. E não era difícil tê-lo perto, principalmente por isso agradar a mãe. Bella deu um sorriso largo ao ouvir a proposta de Edward, ajoelhou-se e jogou os braços espontaneamente em volta de seu pescoço.

"Obrigada por gostar dele." Disse e o abraçou, colocando o rosto sobre o seu ombro. "Às vezes ele é tão carente." Disse e o beijou grata na bochecha, os rostos próximos, as respirações próximas.

Naquele instante Edward percebeu que não poderia adiar, levou a mão ao rosto da garota e mirou-lhe os lábios, engolindo em seco pela vontade incontrolável que teve de beijá-la. Ela o encarou de um jeito que o fez segurar a respiração. O sangue parecia pulsar em sua testa e um misto de fraqueza e ansiedade o envolveu.

"Er, eu queria experimentar algo..." Disse olhando-a nos olhos, enquanto inclinava-se devagar sobre ela, avaliando sua recepção. Ela encarou-o curiosa, pressentindo o que viria. "Eu sei que não podemos ter um romance, mas..." Hesitou e passou o polegar nos lábios entreabertos da garota. Ela sentiu calafrios de deleite em antecipação, pôs a pontinha da língua para fora e lambeu distraída a ponta do dedo de Edward, interrompendo com o ato o que ele iria dizer. Ele abriu a boca em reflexo e observou a adolescente circular seu dedo de modo tímido, parecendo inocente, para em seguida ela quebrar a distância encarando-o e encostar o lábio suavemente nos seus.

Em princípio, ambos ficaram somente sentindo os lábios encostados um ao outro, sem nenhuma atitude, somente as respirações se encontrado. O sabor do gloss invadiu o seu sentido e ele sugou devagar, apreciando o gosto e textura. Decidida, Bella progrediu o beijo e lambeu torturantemente o lábio superior do homem, que fechou os olhos e inclinou-se mais, fazendo com que ela deitasse sobre o seu braço, no mesmo instante que sua língua insegura adentrava os lábios da garota, capturando gentilmente a língua que o provocava, fazendo-a dar um pequeno gemido de aceitação. Edward sentiu o peito vibrar e teve novamente a sensação de estar vivo, de estar à beira de algo perigoso e excitante, por isso seu peito começou a disparar.

Inundada pela sensação de completude, Bella chupou devagar a língua já familiar para ela e Edward aproximou-se mais, paralelamente trazendo-a para si, com a mão em sua cintura, com sua língua experimentando cada pequena sensação de ser aconchegado àquela boca pequena, quente e deliciosa. Sem que pudesse evitar, seu corpo respondeu imediatamente ao beijo, e excitado, desceu a mão pelo quadril da garota e pousou-a sob a saia, testando nesse tempo a receptividade.

Ela arquejou quando suas coxas foram apertadas e o beijo tornou-se mais faminto, seus dedos embrenhando-se nos cabelos do homem, puxando-o mais para si. E ele veio, colou os corpos e sentiu-a aconchegando-se a sua masculinidade. Gemeu na boca da garota, ela buscou ar, e lábios famintos rumaram para seu pescoço de forma lenta e segura dando-lhe várias mordidas, quando simultaneamente dedos ágeis entraram na blusa, por baixo, acariciando a pele da barriga.

"Diz para eu parar." Gemeu no ouvido dela, com uma explosão de desejo alastrando em seu cérebro, deixando-o incoerente. Ela arqueou o corpo, ele entendeu o ato como uma oferenda muda, voltou para seus lábios e friccionou sua ereção entre as coxas da garota, recebendo em resposta um ofego. Não sabia definir o que sentia. Sabia que estava muito rápido. Parecia que seu corpo já a conhecia. Ela era pura tentação. Um atrativo vício. Não preveniu que uma manhã que se iniciou tediosa, terminaria com uma montanha russa em seu corpo e uma garota embaixo de si sob a sombra de uma árvore no alto de um morro. Mas não podia se arrepender. O desejo que sentia por ela era inexplicável, como se estivesse morto há muito tempo e agora emoções primitivas e cruas o fizessem existir novamente. Seu muro impenetrável de sentimentos fora derrubado. Sentia um caleidoscópio de sensações aflitivas: necessidade, incerteza, medo, desejo... E o que mais? O que era aquilo que se comprimia em seu peito, fazendo-o apertá-la como se nunca mais pudesse soltá-la?

Ela sentia-se maravilhada com todas as emoções que se misturavam em seu corpo. Suas lembranças não faziam _jus _à realidade de tê-lo lúcido beijando-a, com aquele gosto maravilhoso e eletrizante. Apenas sentia com o corpo imóvel e sentidos suspensos, a sensação de mãos lhe percorrendo na barriga, costelas, proporcionando choques adoráveis que a atravessavam conforme era explorada. Quem era ela para negar? Esteve ansiando isso por dias. Reviver essa sensação era simplesmente arrebatador.

As mãos que estavam na barriga, subiram para os seios, por cima do sutiã, ambos ofegaram e abriram os olhos, com excitação no olhar. Ele se odiou ao vislumbrar o que fazia. Sentiu excitação e raiva de si. Atração e aversão. Uma alquimia sexual inexplicavelmente errada e doce, que o deixava assustadoramente perdido. Seu desejo era voltar atrás.

"O que estamos fazendo?" Sussurrou cauteloso, o que era perfeitamente compreensível e deu selinhos no canto dos lábios da garota. Ela reconheceu a mistura de pavor e prazer nos olhos dele, ainda assim não estava disposta a abrir mãos do momento, por isso puxou-o pelo ombro e voltou a beijá-lo, no mesmo instante em que enfiou as mãos em sua blusa, apalpando-o nas costas, os dedos apertando as costelas.

Toda a consciência evaporou-se quando ela abriu a perna, moveu-se sob ele e puxou seu quadril contra ela, como se fossem íntimos, como se o conhecesse... E ela conhecia. Não poderia esquecer-se da potente masculinidade roçando-a, atormentando-a naquela tarde no carpete.

Imediatamente, ele enfiou a mão entre os dois e abriu a blusa da garota, passando seguidamente os dedos na pele macia, ato que gerou um gemido sôfrego em ambos, em um calor atordoante. Abriu frontalmente o sutiã branco da garota, afastou-se e olhou-a atentamente, antes de passar o polegar no bico rosado, apreciando a beleza.

Ela ofegou nervosa, sem falso recato, mas com receio de não agradá-lo cônscio e manteve-se de olhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo pela expectativa, torcendo que ele os tocasse ou beijasse, como fez da última vez. Ele observou-a minuciosamente, analisando nesse tempo os dois montes médios e rijos. Já teve várias mulheres nos braços, inclusive mães. E Bella não parecia ter amamentado. Os bicos eram minúsculos. Não pareciam ter sido estimulados. Será que ela realmente amamentou?

Nenhum minuto se passou até que ele descesse a língua devagar no bico e os delineasse, mandando calor e estremecimento ao corpo à frente, resposta que o motivou a abrir os lábios e chupar vagarosamente. Nunca em nenhum momento deparou-se com algo tão desconhecido. Sentia-se desesperado em ter os montes em sua boca, mas agia gentilmente. Lógico que sabia bem que não era o primeiro, nem o único. Todavia não queria agir como um adolescente sem modos. Era um homem. Mostraria que era melhor. Faria ela sentir-se como merecia. Para ele, não era por que fora violada na infância que não merecia respeito. Afinal, nada era sua culpa. Fora jogada nesse mundo por Emmett.

Pensando sobre isso, o modo agitado como a boca se abriu possessivamente no seio mostrou seu descontrole e ciúme. Portanto empurrou despudoradamente o quadril nela, arrancando gemidos de ambos e chupou com avidez os seios da garota, apertando os dois em sua boca, enquanto rosnados roucos saíam de sua garganta. Só então notou que o que sentia por ela era absolutamente chocante, beirava o desespero. Era muito mais que uma atração.

Cada vez que a repeliu, foi por medo do modo como ela o fazia sentir vulnerável. Foi um escudo auto-protetor. Agora sabia que não iria mais parar de querê-la. Precisava possuí-la, estar dentro dela, dominá-la, ter o controle. Não iria mais ouvir sua voz interior indicadora de perigo.

Por um instante, pensou ouvir palavras longes, mas nada ultrapassaria a névoa de luxúria que envolvia sua mente. Uma mão que a segurava no seio livre, desceu pela cintura descoberta e novamente entrou por baixo da saia, subindo-a para que a calcinha pequena ficasse exposta. Com uma curiosidade singular, desviou por um instante o olhar para baixo e, sem que percebesse, seus olhos digitalizaram a pele da barriga, procurando por alguma cicatriz. Não encontrou. E no mesmo instante concluiu que o parto só poderia ter sido natural, já que não tinham marcas.

Com a calcinha branca à vista, Edward viu-se com as vistas turvas de euforia sexual, progrediu no caminho do quadril, deslizando a mão pela coxa, até que acariciou a região íntima da garota, por cima da calcinha transparente, pressionando-a, ao passo que pensava na idéia de ser proibido uma colegial vestir calcinhas brancas de renda. Era praticamente irresistível.

Bella deu um longo gemido quando a boca faminta chupou seu seio novamente, paralelamente sendo estimulada na carne carente, arqueou o corpo e sua boca disse algo ininteligível.

"Me faça parar, se não for o que você quer..." Edward grunhiu com a carne do seio nos dentes quando o polegar invadiu a calcinha e tocou na densidade clitoral, provocando novo estremecimento na garota, no mesmo instante que o indicador iniciou carícias nas dobras úmidas. _Como podia alguém ter saído dali? Ela era tão pequena. Tudo era tão minúsculo... _

Após perguntar-se isso, moveu o dedo circularmente na saliência erétil, fechou os olhos pelas correntes de excitação que o flagelou e moveu-se para os lábios da garota, inserindo no mesmo instante a língua, entrelaçando-as ativamente, a boca tampando o gemido que ela soltava. Definitivamente não estava preparado para suas respostas. Ainda se perguntava, quando inseriu um dedo na entrada da garota sendo recebido por vibrações, como seria entrar ali? _Tão pequena..._

"_Pare_..." Ouvia-se um gemido longe.

Ela tentava lhe dizer algo, mas seu corpo recebia choques espasmódicos de vários lados, concentrando-se em seu centro, onde o homem acelerou o processo e movia-se freneticamente sobre o clitóris, com somente um dedo preenchendo-a e os dedos desocupados passeando na entrada, o que dava a ela sensação de que faltava algo, por isso empurrou inconsciente o quadril, pedindo por mais. Ele inseriu mais um gentilmente, sendo prensado pelas paredes estreitas da garota, o que quase o fez ter um orgasmo ao imaginar-se dentro.

"Edward... Você tem que..." Agarrou-se a ele e engasgou, gemendo mais alto, com os dentes trincados para romper o espasmo sináptico que a percorreu com violência, além de um estremecimento atordoante que fez com que suas costas levantassem do chão.

Ele prendeu-a e os lábios nada delicados voltaram para os seios de um jeito viril, incentivando o orgasmo da adolescente, que atingiu o limite e se estendeu por segundos intermináveis. Seus espasmos diminuíram depois de um tempo, ele percebeu, para logo depois voltar para a boca, faminto por aquele gosto novo e viciante, completamente soberbo por ter proporcionado um orgasmo à garota.

Ele seria o melhor, lembrou-se, apoiou o corpo no joelho e beijou-a no rosto suado, no mesmo instante que acariciou sua ereção por cima da calça, que pedia um pouco de atenção._ Não pode ser hoje. _Disse para si. _Ela dormiu com ele. _Uma orgulhosa voz no seu cérebro preveniu.

Bella ainda estava atordoada pela sensação prazerosa, a respiração ainda bem ofegante. Sentia uma alegria agonizante reverberando na manhã ensolarada, o céu imensamente azul de testemunha e o vento tranqüilizando-a. Com esforço, Edward conseguiu ganhar algum domínio, ainda que a frustração latejasse em sua calça. Bella voltou a si quando sentiu beijos calmos no pescoço e lembrou-se do que tentava falar antes.

"Você não parou..." Voltou a dizer baixinho, de olhos fechados, com os dedos tocando a nuca de Edward que continuou acariciá-la vagarosamente nas dobras, como um menininho travesso fazendo descobertas, conhecendo-a, explorando-a, prolongando o seu êxtase.

A nuvem densa de desejo que tapava os ouvido do homem foi abruptamente penetrada por essas palavras. Ele parou o que fazia e olhou-a, aturdido.

"Não foi bom?" Questionou confuso, depois baixou o olhar para o corpo em sua frente, a blusa aberta, os seios vermelhos. "Você não pediu para parar..."

Ela abaixou o olhar, sem jeito, e olhou para o próprio corpo.

"Eu pedi..." Sussurrou lânguida. "Mas não por que estava ruim."

"Por que então?" Quis saber com um sussurro rouco e pôs a boca no queixo da garota, a mão agora passeando no umbigo, cintura.

"Justamente porque eu queria que continuasse, o que é contraditório com o modo como devia ser. Então eu estou meio perdida, porque eu tenho um compromisso e não devia me entregar assim para você..." Disse sem pensar muito. "Eu sei que não é certo continuar. Embora eu queira. Mas eu tenho alguém, então não devia ter permitido... A não ser que você deseje que eu termine com ele..." Propôs e fechou os olhos com a perspectiva de sua resposta. Queria que ele aceitasse. Queria que ele fosse seu. Ainda que de forma arbitrária, queria que fosse seu. Era infantil esse tipo de idéia, sabia disso, mas não queria que fosse somente uma vez. Suspeitava que o quisesse sempre. Que depois de efetivarem o ato, nunca mais se conformasse com outro, já que ele era tão bom, quente e experiente.

Ele travou diante da proposta da garota, tirou os dedos de onde estava, arrastou a mão devagar pela barriga, não perdendo um centímetro, até que chegou ao sutiã, fechando-o. Ela percebeu a dúvida e horror nos olhos dele, e quis sorrir de si.

"Você está dizendo que vai... deixá-lo?" Encontrou-se perplexo diante da proposta. Como seria tomar uma garota de Emmett? "Está dizendo que vai terminar com ele para ficar comigo?" Afastou-se, sentou e encolheu as pernas, passando seguidamente as mãos nos cabelos.

"Você quer?" Perguntou esperançosa, porque, contrariando a racionalidade, era isso que queria. Ainda que fossem diferentes em tudo, ela o queria. Queria mais que tudo. Chegava a doer pensar em ficar longe dele agora. O pensamento de que ele poderia se afastar fazia sentir como se nunca mais pudesse ser completa novamente.

"Er, eu não posso, Bella..." Admitiu frustrado. Era meio contraditória sua ação com o que dizia, mas sabia não poder se envolver mais.

"E por que me trouxe aqui? Por que me tocou desse jeito?" Acusou baixinho, à medida que sentia os dedos de um homem compenetrado fechando a blusa que vestia.

"Por que você também queria. Você vem me seduzindo há tempos." Murmurou também acusador. Ele mesmo não sabia o que dizia. "Você conhece homem. Sabe que há muito tempo te vejo com outros olhos. Não tem condições de um homem como eu ser _apenas _amigoseu. Eu te desejo, Bella. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu queira esse tipo de ligação... " Constrangeu-se em dizer.

"Você nunca me viu como sua _cuidadora_?" Abriu a boca surpreendida. "Somente como mulher? Você sempre foi atraído por mim?"

"Veja bem, não foi voluntário. Pelo contrário, eu demorei muito a aceitar que eu te queria assim."

"E o que você quer de mim então?"

"Não sei... O que você quiser." Sugeriu covardemente. Precisava que ela tomasse as rédeas para que sua culpa fosse aplacada. "Você é experiente, Bella. Quer o que eu quero." É isso que queria, não era? Aplacar essa atração que sentia? Tudo se resumia a atração, não era?

"Então você está deixando que eu decida se quero manter uma _amizade _com benefícios com você, é isso?" Questionou boquiaberta, por segundos sem entender ao que ele se referia com toda aquela conversa. Só instantes depois a constatação clareou suas idéias. Ele só estava ali por ela supostamente ser experiente, já que tinha filho, conseqüentemente por não ser virgem. Isso além de ter sido ela quem tomava atitudes sempre. Logo não tinha como se passar por ingênua. "Se eu não fosse, er, experiente, você não teria tido essa atitude de hoje? Não se aproximaria de mim?"

Ele adiantou-se embaraçado ao perceber como aquilo soou para ela. "Bom, não estou dizendo que você seja leviana, ou coisa do tipo, apenas que se você se permite envolver comigo mesmo tendo namorado... Então não tem como eu não te julgar... Ai, porra, isso está saindo completamente errado. Eu não penso isso de você. Quer saber? Deleta isso da sua memória." Balbuciou nervoso, suspirou e olhou-a com pesar, passando em seguida as costas dos dedos em seu rosto, com dor no peito pelo que iria dizer. "Bom, você quer saber sinceramente?... Eu não teria me aproximado de você em outra ocasião, Bella. Adolescentes da sua idade representam perigo. Cadeia, para ser mais exato. Só iria adiante nisso com você, porque não responderia por um mal que não foi eu que cometi."

Bella abriu a boca diante do que inferiu, comprovando repentinamente o porquê dele sugerir que ela era experiente. Ele também acreditava nas fofocas, anuiu, chocada. Ele imaginava que ela era uma _garota de Emmett_, como diziam por aí.

Como faria para mostrar que não, sem que ele se assustasse e nunca mais a tocasse?

"Então você aceita essa situação _nossa..._" Apontou descrente para os dois. "Mesmo eu tendo _namorado?_" Perguntou cética.

"Eu não queria que você tivesse um, mas sei que seu relacionamento exige muito... Você tem um filho." Disse quase sem sons.

"Portanto, se formos somente _amigos_, isso te isenta de qualquer responsabilidade." Completou atordoada.

"Quem está dizendo isso é você." Admitiu covardemente com um sussurro, no mesmo instante em que o medo de dividi-la com outro o deixou assombrado. Fechou as mãos em punho em imaginá-la sendo tocada por Emmett, sua respiração oscilou ritmicamente e um desapontamento esmagador o assolou.

Para a adolescente, era estranho que não se sentisse minorada por suas palavras, muito menos rejeitada, afinal, previu antes que ele sentia isso. Que se mantinha reservado por ela ser adolescente. E por mais que lutasse para conquistá-lo, nunca conseguiria extrair dele os receios de envolver-se com alguém daquela idade, se não fosse levando adiante a mentira que ele acreditava.

"Eu te entendo." Ela disse depois de pensar, ajoelhou-se mais próxima e beijou-o na face, suspirando. Detestava essas leis bizarras, essa exclusão protetora que a permitia ter relacionamento com um garoto de 15 e a proibia de se relacionar com um adulto. "Eu gosto de você, ainda assim." Completou depois de um segundo.

O olhar intenso de Edward a percorreu de cima abaixo, no mesmo instante que inseriu os dedos nos cabelos dela. Havia uma divergência entre o que proferiu e o que sentia. Queria mesmo era pedir que ela terminasse. Mas a razão era mais forte que seus desejos, por isso soprou seus desejos íntimos para longe, abraçou-a e novamente a beijou, lenta e demoradamente. Mas não era um beijo de despedida. Era um beijo relutante. Ele a queria para si de um jeito que nem saberia explicar.

Quando deixou de beijá-la, puxou-a forte contra seu corpo, deitando-a contra o seu peito e acariciou seu rosto, olhando-a com um sorriso triste.

"Melhor irmos. Alice sai uma e meia." Bella disse depois de minutos, levantaram, meio desconfortáveis pós-conversa, Bella arrumou a saia naturalmente, alisando as pregas, fez um novo rabo de cavalo, depois sorriu e pôs os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward. "Eu vou esperar você me falar o que quer." Sussurrou e lhe deu um selinho. _Quando isso acontecer, já estarei livre. _Adicionou mentalmente.

Com olhares cúmplices, desceram sem troca de carinhos para não levantar suspeita de romance, o que na verdade, nenhum dos dois sabia se realmente era ou não. Chegaram ao restaurante e o almoço já estava pronto. Bella agiu normalmente, sorrindo e conversando em todo tempo sobre sua escola e Alice, sempre com expressão amistosa no semblante. Edward sentia-se incomodado diante do olhar da dona do estabelecimento, Bella percebeu e passou a chamá-lo em todo tempo divertidamente de tio Edward sempre que a senhora vinha próximo a mesa deles.

Por volta de uma da tarde, satisfeitos com o almoço, vestiram a jaqueta e pegaram a estrada. Agora as mãos de Bella abraçavam mais possessivas o homem em sua frente, infantilmente esperançosa. Sentia-se nas nuvens por ter descoberto aquela sensação prazerosa que se distribuiu em seu corpo mais cedo. Foi extasiante. Sentia-se realizada por ter descoberto o que sentia por ele. Era mais que cuidado, mais que curiosidade adolescente.

Enquanto a estrada passava velozmente por eles, sentia-se desapontada por querer passar mais tempo com ele, todavia sorriu aliviada ao lembrar que ainda iriam se ver no dia seguinte e que levaria Peter para ficar com ele. Decidiu, tão distraída que nem mesmo viu que entraram na cidade, que aos poucos lhe revelaria a verdade sobre ela e Peter.

"Bella, eu penso que é melhor eu te deixar um pouquinho distante da escola." Edward diminuiu a velocidade e avisou quando faltavam alguns quarteirões para o destino. "Atrasamos dez minutos e os alunos já devem estar no estacionamento." Preveniu cauteloso.

"Tudo bem." Bella disse e o abraçou mais. "Assim eu posso te beijar novamente."

Ele estacionou próximo a uma esquina arborizada, sempre olhando em todos os lados para verificar se eram vistos. Bella percebeu sua atitude, desceu, tirou capacete e jaqueta, e esperou-o descer. "Até mais." Disse e levou os braços ao pescoço dele, deixando-o claramente desconfortável com aquele contato urbano.

Sentindo-se poderosa pela ilusória impressão que ele tinha de sua experiência, encostou, determinada, os lábios nos dele, segurou sua nuca e buscou sua língua, sugando-a. Ele gemeu em entrega, desceu a mão para a coxa da garota, por baixo da saia, e correspondeu um tempo com a mesma intensidade, brigando pelo controle, já que a garota queria intimidá-lo até com o beijo, embora na montanha o domínio fosse total dele. Depois de minutos, abriu o olho e se esquivou do beijo, disposto a persuadi-la a ir logo, mesmo que ela estivesse indisposta a separar as bocas.

"Você tem que ir..." Conteve-a pelo ombro, preocupado, enquanto olhava para os lados, ainda recebendo beijinhos teimosos. Não era um adolescente irresponsável para ficar dando amassos em uma garota numa esquina. Quando iria tomar nota disso? _Cresça, Edward. Tire a mão da bunda da garota!_

Ela sorriu e lhe deu mais beijos estalados. "Até mais." Encostou os lábios novamente e sugou seu lábio, não importando-se com sua esquiva. "Eu te vejo amanhã." Lembrou com um sorriso satisfeito, e, antes que se despedisse completamente, seu celular vibrou na mochilinha. Ela afastou-se, girou sua bolsa para frente, pegou o aparelho e tocou o visor, deparando-se com uma mensagem de texto de Alice. _**Bella, cadê você? Emmett está aqui.**_

A garota ofegou, sem saber o que falar. Não era de mentir ou ser irresponsável. Todas as vezes que perdeu aula sempre foi por consentimento de Emmett. Agora não sabia que resposta dar. Edward viu o semblante preocupado da garota e levantou seu queixo, buscando uma resposta. Ela adiantou-se. "Emmett está aqui. Não sei o que dizer para ele."

Continua...

**N/B: Céus... nem sei o que dizer desse capitulo... Senhor... a conversa com Jasper alumiou um pouco o nosso conhecimento sobre a historia né,,, e a confusão deles, sobre quem é mesmo o namorado dela... ai ai ai... e agora eu quero saber, o que dizer para o Emmett? Nem eu sei o que sairá da cachola de nossa autora... bjs bjs Kerima.**

**N/A:Oi, Gente!Tá ae mais um. Obrigada Lumi, Milla, Janice, Adriana, Angel, Irene, pelos recadinhos. Peço que vcs se acalmem com o desenrolar. Vcs estão no caminho certo. No próximo teremos mais informações sobre Emmett e Braz**

**Bjks**


	10. Capítulo 09 Iniciativa

**Capítulo 09-Iniciativa**

Edward fitou-a detidamente por segundos, o olhar sombrio, enquanto deliberava mentalmente o que ela deveria dizer. Uma instigação doentia pulsava em seu cérebro, a premissa de que unisse o útil ao agradável: teria a garota, ainda provocaria Emmett. Isso era mais do que podia ter arquitetado.

Com um riso irônico no canto da boca pela idéia maquiavélica, inclinou-se em direção a garota e beijou suavemente no lábio.

"Diga alguma mentira." Avaliou-a, pegou seu queixo e o levantou para observar a expressão do rosto adolescente.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não!" Negou, ainda movendo a cabeça energicamente. "Eu não minto."

Edward sorriu de canto com ar astucioso, excitado em antecipação. No entanto a garota não poderia saber de que ele ria. Não podia perceber a conspiração em seu sorriso.

Ele suspirou, com uma queimação interna de satisfação. "Diga a ele exatamente isso: que um amigo seu a levou à rota 66, subiu uma trilha e ficou embaixo de uma árvore por mais de três horas apreciando a vegetação." Sugeriu, de novo testando-a. Sabia que a citação traria uma lembrança, no mínimo, dolorida, a Emmett.

Bella desviou o olhar para o chão e pensou na idéia por segundos, imaginando nesse tempo como seria a reação de Emmett.

"Eu direi a verdade." Disse sinceramente, sem aparente hesitação.

Um minuto depois ela virava a esquina calmamente, indo rumo à escola. De longe, Edward pode ver a moto ninja preta de Emmett parada ao lado do carro de Bella, observou cada movimento da garota, até que ela chegou ao lado do grande homem louro e forte. Ele sentiu um calafrio lhe transpassar quando notou a mão de Emmett no ombro da garota, conduzindo-a ao seu carro e odiou-o mais uma vez, só resignando-se quando um flash em sua memória lembrou-o de horas atrás quando a garota estava debaixo de si, com os olhos fechados, gemendo e ofegando enquanto tinha prazer. Após reviver a lembrança, suspirou, montou em sua moto apressado e girou a chave na ignição, saindo imediatamente de lá.

Emmett estava indócil com o sumiço da garota e externou isso no semblante duro ao escoltá-la até a porta de seu carro. Lá, pediu que ela abaixasse o vidro e apoiou as duas mãos na porta, ignorando completamente Alice que tentava administrar a situação tagarelando incansavelmente.

"Onde você estava, Isabella?" Questionou inóspito. Sabia a resposta, entretanto necessitava de confirmação. A adolescente espantou-se pelo modo que ele a tratou. Fazia anos que ele não lhe chamava assim. Tinha até esquecido que esse era seu nome real. Possivelmente ele estivesse mais zangado do que pensava, concluiu chateada.

"Saí com um amigo." Respondeu fugindo do seu olhar, enquanto tamborilava freneticamente os dedos no volante.

"Que amigo?"

"Aquele que eu te falei um dia que estava com problemas, e eu estava tentando ajudar, lembra?" Perguntou como uma menininha acuada pelo pai.

"Qual o nome?" Questionou impaciente.

"Edward."

"Só Edward?" Arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não sei... Nunca perguntei o segundo nome."

"O que ele faz? De que trabalha? Qual a idade?"

"Ele é formado em Química. Quase igual você." Deu um sorrisinho amarelo, bajulador. "E não trabalha. Vive de uma herança que a mãe dele deixou... Não sei a idade dele... Mas acho que é mais novo que você... Er, só isso que sei dele." Completou com uma mordida no lábio, tensa.

Emmett esfregou a testa e perguntou-se qual era a real intenção de Edward. Seria só para investigá-lo, provocá-lo, ou os dois?

"Para onde foram?" Inquiriu ainda muito sério.

Bella engoliu em seco com a pergunta, depois fez uma prece que sua face afogueada não a denunciasse. Que sua pele não revelasse as novidades que seu corpo experimentou.

"Passear de moto." Disse naturalmente, depois continuou, animada. "Sabia que ele tem uma moto bem legal? Você iria gostar. É uma custom. É bem confort..."

"Para onde foram?" Interrompeu impaciente com as tentativas de manobra da garota.

"Ai, Emmett..." Resmungou e fez um bico, contrariada com a inquirição.

"Bella..." Ele suspirou cansado, inclinou-se com os braços na janela e olhou-a mais calmo. "Eu cuido de você, sabe disso. Tenho que saber com quem você anda... Além disso, você sabe quantos inimigos eu tenho... Alguém pode usar você para me atingir."

"Ele é uma boa pessoa, Emmett."

"E por que ele não veio te deixar aqui?" Quis saber com olhar sombrio.

Bella deu de ombros. "Porque não queria me expor, eu acho." Explicou em dúvida."Mas se você quiser, o apresento a você." Propôs ingênua.

"Vamos embora, Bella." Balançou a cabeça com uma careta de desagrado, sem dar vazão à sugestão absurda. "Vá na frente que eu sigo vocês. Só espero que isso não aconteça de novo. Não quero você saindo por ae com homens mais velhos, muito menos sem me avisar antes."

Bella sorriu aliviada em tudo terminar bem, pôs a mão para fora e apertou a bochecha de Emmett. "Você é exagerado." Ambos partiram e seguiram para sua casa.

Após deixar as intermediações escolares, Edward seguiu para o Centro de Los Angeles e estacionou sua moto no estacionamento da DEA. Mal entrou em sua sala, foi abordado por Erick, que passou os instantes seguintes relatando as coordenadas das investigações sobre corrupção de policiais, avisando nesse tempo que segunda-feira próxima aconteceria algo grande, pelo que notara nas mensagens decodificadas nos escutas.

_*Gente, eu preciso que vcs entendam a diferença entre policiais e Agentes. No caso citado acima, quem está sendo investigado são os policiais de rondas. Aqui no Brasil o exemplo fácil seria os PMs. A situação exposta é como se a Policia Federal estivesse investigando policiais militares;)_

"Será segunda feira." Erick disse. "Deveremos ter uma operação montada até lá." Inclinou-se mais sobre a mesa. "Eu não falei disso com ninguém e sugiro que escolha bem seus companheiros de operação."

"Tem idéia da hora que ocorrerá?" O tenente perguntou compenetrado, enquanto girava em sua cadeira.

Embora o oriental lhe explicasse minuciosos detalhes sérios do previsto acontecimento, Edward não conseguia entreter-se no assunto. Sua mente vagueava naquela manhã. Sentia-se disperso, tranqüilo e inexplicavelmente bem-disposto.

"... Então vou ver com Laurent os planos estratégicos, levantarei todos os dados logísticos e passarei todo o plano por e-mail, em mensagem codificada." Avisou e levantou-se, não se dando conta do olhar longínquo do chefe. Pensou no início que o chefe estivesse distraído por ter relatado que Emmett faria parte do esquema, todavia o chefe pareceu-lhe nem ter se atido ao fato. "Até mais." Levantou-se com sua pasta e saiu da sala.

Sábado pela manhã, Edward acordou, foi até a geladeira e constatou a falta de alimentos, situação imprópria para quem receberia visitas. Com um suspiro, lembrou-se que Peter passaria a manhã em sua casa e automaticamente ficou apreensivo, perguntando-se como seria cuidar de uma criança de cinco anos, principalmente sendo ele filho de Emmett. Fechou os olhos uns segundos, questionando-se o porquê de ter se oferecido, passou os dedos nos cabelo, preocupado, sentou e preparou seu cereal.

Pensou, por uns instantes, em sair e comprar algo pra que comessem em um mercado próximo, no entanto, temeu que a garota chegasse nesse intervalo de tempo e inferisse erroneamente que sua prévia saída fora um meio de fugir dela novamente. Por isso, terminou o seu cereal, usando seu habitual conjunto de moletom escuro, seguiu para a sala e sentou-se no sofá, enquanto olhava no relógio a cada dois minutos esperando ansiosamente o momento em que ela bateria em sua porta. O que aconteceu exatamente às sete e meia.

Ele respirou fundo, disposto a esconder sua ansiedade, e caminhou a passos lentos até a porta, não sem antes passar em frente ao espelho e conferir o visual. Internamente irritou-se ao fazer isso, pois desde quando se preocupava com sua aparência? Não era um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro, porra. Mas o pior foi que se deparou com o cabelo grande por falta de corte e fez uma careta de desagrado, lembrando-se do momento em que ela o bagunçou, a primeira vez que se encontraram, criticou-o e disse que parecia o cabelo do Zac Efron. Rolou os olhos criticando-se internamente pela negligência, com o argumento de que não podia andar com o cabelo assim sendo um homem da lei, balançou a franja e sentiu o incômodo acima dos olhos. Antes que avaliasse novamente o estado dos fios que entravam na gola da blusa, um segundo toque mais ansioso na porta lhe tirou da distração, desviou-se de seu reflexo no espelho e caminhou até a porta.

"Estou indo." Foi o que disse antes de tocar na fechadura.

"Ai, que demora!" Bella reclamou com um sorriso logo que a porta se abriu, e por um segundo, ambos se entreolharam, um esperando pela próxima atitude do outro.

_Tome uma iniciativa, _Edward pensou, quase embaraçado. E como se lesse seu pensamento, ela jogou umas bolsas no chão, pôs os braços em volta do seu pescoço e espontaneamente o abraçou, como todos os outros dias que chegava a sua casa. "Bom dia!" Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e bagunçou seu cabelo.

_Bem-vinda de volta. _Edward pensou e sorriu satisfeito por tê-la de novo lá. Em um impulso, pôs a mão na cintura da garota e apertou-a a si, com a mão na base das costas. A seguir, inclinou o rosto ao seu pescoço e inspirou seu perfume. Era outra fragrância. Ela sempre mudava. Esse era algo com cheiro de algodão doce e tutti-frutti.

"Bom dia." Ele sussurrou na base de sua orelha e mordiscou o lóbulo, realizado em não precisar suprimir seu desejo antigo de fazer isso todas as vezes que a recebeu em sua casa. Ela sentiu um arrepio e afastou-o pelo ombro, retraída. Edward cerrou os olhos desentendido e, só quando viu quem estava logo atrás, notou o motivo da reserva da garota.

"Oi, Peter." Edward cumprimentou-o sem jeito. Tinha esquecido momentaneamente do menino. O garoto louro, alternando o olhar curioso da adolescente para Edward, levantou o polegar no ar e deu-lhe um sorriso caloroso.

"Mostra para o tio Edward do que vão brincar, Peter." Ela pediu, pegou as bolsas no chão e abriu caminho pela casa. O garoto levantou dois brinquedos cinzas em formato de metralhadora no ar, estendeu em direção a Edward e sorriu.

"Sua mãe te falou que você vai passar a manhã comigo?" Perguntou amistoso, pegou os brinquedos na mão do garoto e fechou a porta. O garoto assentiu com um sorriso. "Então hoje você escolhe o programa." Edward disse e caminhou ao lado dele até a cozinha, onde Bella estava. O garoto levantou o indicador no ar e fez um barulho _'pow pow' _dizendo com o barulho de que brincariam. Edward estranhou o tipo de brinquedo que o garoto trouxe, olhou para Bella interrogativamente e levantou a metralhadora no ar. "Por que o Peter trouxe armas de brinquedo?"

Bella rolou os olhos enquanto abria umas sacolas. "Desde que eu avisei que ele iria vir ficar com você, ele me perturbou muito dizendo que vocês iriam brincar de policiais, por isso me fez comprar isso aí ontem à tarde." Explicou com uma careta. Edward olhou de canto para Peter, o garoto levantou a arminha no ar e apontou em sua direção, brincalhão, fato que fez com que Edward lembrasse que o garoto sabia que era policial, por causa da ação no Píer.

Temeroso, sentou-se à mesa e resolveu mudar de assunto. "O que tem nessas bolsas, Bella?" Apontou para as duas embalagens em cima da mesa.

"Iogurte, maças, pêra, sequilho, suco." Apontou para uma das sacolas, depois se dirigiu a uma bolsa de bebê azul. "Aqui ficam xampu, sabonete anti-alérgico, perfume, creme de pele, óleo de bebê, anti-séptico, analgésico, band-aid, protetor solar, creme pós-sol." Caminhou e colocou alguns itens na geladeira. "Lá no quarto eu deixei uma peça de roupa minha e do Peter para saímos à tarde. E na mochila que estava nas costas do Peter ficam alguns brinquedos, chinela, roupa, toalha." Parou quando notou o semblante de Edward chocado. "O quê?"

"Precisa mesmo disso tudo?" Ele perguntou admirado.

"Você já conviveu com uma criança de cinco anos antes?" Perguntou retoricamente. Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Ele se suja a toda hora, se machuca a toda hora, tem fome toda hora..." Respondeu com um sorriso de satisfação e olhou amorosa para Peter, que a observava. "Mas cada segundo deles vale a pena viver. Você vai perceber isso." Disse, caminhou até Peter e inclinou-se em sua frente. "Não dê trabalho para o tio, ouviu bem?" O garoto assentiu e levou a mão ao rosto da mãe. "Cuide dele para Bella." Ela continuou. "Não o deixe falar palavrões, não o deixe tomar coca, nem o deixe ficar a manhã toda vendo televisão, promete?"

Peter assentiu novamente com um sorriso largo e Edward cerrou os olhos, sem entender os métodos de Bella. "Então mamãe já vai. Daqui a pouco eu volto e nós vamos sair." Avisou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. "Te amo." O garoto balançou a cabeça assentindo, fez um coração no ar e apontou para Bella.

Antes de se afastar do garoto, ela notou Edward olhando-a avaliativamente e não podia imaginar o que se passava no olhar obscuro dele. Naquele instante, novamente ele sentiu inveja de Emmett pelo que este tinha, levantou a mão desafiadoramente a cintura de Bella― como se Emmett pudesse ver―, e segurou-a até o momento que ela se ergueu da posição inclinada que estava. Só o fato de ter visto aquele bumbum empinado dentro daquela calça justa rosa, naquela posição em que ela ficou para beijar o filho, com o quadril quase na sua cara, lhe provocou um desejo abrasador.

Por cima do ombro, ela olhou-o, alarmou-se pelo modo intenso que ele a olhava e teve a impressão que ele iria beijá-la quando levantou, girou-a abruptamente e encostou-a a si. "Não!" Conteve-o antes que ele lhe roubasse um beijo. Ele cerrou os olhos sem entender. Ela afastou-se e olhou para a criança, ignorando-o por um instante. "Peter, você lembra onde é a sala?" O garoto assentiu. "Vá para lá e ligue a TV, porque a Bella vai conversar com o tio Edward, tudo bem?" O garoto obedeceu e saiu.

Antes que ele saísse da porta, Edward inclinou-se e procurou sem mais palavras o lábio da garota, empurrando-a na porta da geladeira. Bella conteve-o, querendo falar-lhe, enquanto empurrava seu peito. Ele insistiu, partiu seus lábios com a língua, desceu a mão até seu quadril e apertou-a a si, possessivamente, no mesmo instante em que invadia a boca pequena, maravilhando-se com o gosto doce que ela tinha. Por um instante, ela fechou os olhos e permitiu-se ser beijada, a língua quente de Edward ocupando e demarcando sua boca. Era boa a novidade de não ser hostilizada e ainda receber beijos receptivos. Até sorriu mentalmente quando percebeu a excitação de Edward crescer, levou as mãos aos seus cabelos e o acariciou, arrancando um gemido satisfeito do homem.

"Que bom que veio." Ele disse em sua boca e continuou a prová-la.

"Não dev..." Ela o empurrou gentilmente, sem vontade. "Não devemos nos beijar assim com Peter aqui... Não quero confundi-lo... Ele sabe que eu tenho namorado." Pediu, mas Edward não parou, pelo contrário, desceu para o pescoço e continuou prensando-a, com as mãos apertando-lhe a nádega. "Edward, não..." Pediu manhosa, segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos e olhou-o suplicante. "Foi você quem pediu que eu o trouxesse. Não sei por que pediu, sei que gostei. Então, por favor, temos que respeitar a presença dele." Suplicou séria.

Ele afastou-se, notando a precipitação de seus atos, olhou para os lados, criticando-se pela falta de domínio próprio, suspirou e desencostou-se completamente dela. "Er, desculpe. Eu me descontrolei."

"Não se desculpe." Ela riu carinhosa. "Eu não ligo. Eu gosto dos seus beijos. Só peço um pouco de cuidado quando ele estiver conosco." Disse e lhe deu um selinho. "Fico feliz. Isso é sinal que eu mexo no seu controle. Que eu mexo com você." Disse satisfeita e pôs a cabeça em seu peito.

_E como mexe..._

Um minuto depois ela olhou no relógio rosa no pulso, tomou uma grande quantidade de ar, preocupada com o que enfrentaria no decorrer da manhã, deu um beijo em seu rosto e caminhou para sala de TV, a fim de falar com Peter antes de sair. Porém, quando passou pela sala lateral deparou-se com a escultura de Flora enfeitando o aparador.

"Pensei que iria jogar fora." Apontou sorridente para o móvel, depois deu uma olhada avaliativa na sala. "Um dia vou pintar aqui tudo de rosa choque, branco e prata."

"Então você acordou." Edward ironizou e abraçou-a por trás, brincalhão.

"Vou sim. Eu não gosto dessa casa sem cores." Fez uma careta.

"Eu gosto assim, Bella." Foi incisivo, afastou seu cabelo e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

"Tá, tudo bem, por enquanto... E minhas plantinhas, como estão?" Soltou-se do abraço e caminhou apressada para a varanda. "Nossa!" Deu um pulinho. "Como as senhoritas estão bonitas!" Inclinou-se e tocou na folha da orquídea. "Eu pensei que aquele homem ali fosse enforcar vocês." Disse sussurrado, com um sorriso arteiro em direção a Edward que a observava encostado à porta de vidro. "Que bom que ele não assassinou vocês de sede. Seria muito desumano. Depois vou trazer mais irmãzinhas para vocês." Acenou para as plantinhas e olhou para Edward. "Você conversou com elas esse mês que eu não vim aqui?"

"Lógico que não!" Balançou a cabeça como se a pergunta fosse absurda.

"Não precisa dar um pulo desses. Existe uma teoria comprovada cientificamente que as plantas crescem mais e tem flores mais saudáveis se conversarmos com elas. Experimente. Elas são ótimas ouvintes." Disse com uma piscada e caminhou rebolando para outra sala, faceira, com o rabo de cavalo balançando de um lado ao outro.

Edward acompanhou-a a certa distância, avaliando nesse tempo o conjunto corporal no conjunto de calça de algodão e blusa de capuz. Linda. Tinha certeza que conhecia cada pedaço frontal daquele corpo, seios, barriga, coxa, afinal ela foi estudada minuciosamente na montanha. Agora precisava conhecer a parte oposta. Morderia cada pedaço e curvinha daquela nádega que tanto o atormentou na operação na festa infantil em que ela ficou deitada de bruços ao chão, usando aquela minúscula saia branca que o deixou tenso a cada segundo que esteve lá. Ela iria pagar por aquilo.

"Filho, Bella já vai." Avisou e se inclinou. Edward teve que virar o rosto para não secá-la descaradamente ao tê-la novamente naquela posição tentadora. Será que ela não sabia que não se botava a bunda na cara de um homem como ele? A resposta física a ela era embaraçosa. Precisava controlar seu desejo.

O garoto assentiu, já distraído com o programa na televisão, recebeu um beijo e voltou sua atenção para a TV. Ela ainda olhou-o hesitante uns segundos, indecisa se era uma boa idéia ou não, Edward pegou sua mão, puxou-a para a sala e abriu a porta.

"Ele vai ficar bem." Avisou ao notar sua preocupação. "Se eu não puder deixar uma criança segura, posso desistir da minha profissão." Brincou tentando deixá-la tranqüila. Ela não entendeu o sentido do comentário e, em estado ausente, ignorou. "Importa-se se descemos um pouco para a praia?" Ele perguntou e fechou a porta atrás de si, ficando de frente com o elevador.

Ela pensou uns segundos antes de responder. "Tudo bem. Mas não o deixe entrar no mar... Tem protetor solar nas sacolas."

"Ok. Posso te beijar agora?" Perguntou e inclinou-se para que os lábios se encostassem.

"Edward, eu..." Iria dizer algo sobre o que tinha que resolver, mas ele foi mais rápido, segurou seu queixo e a beijou, encostando-a a parede do elevador, sem nem mesmo ponderar que seu vizinho poderia aparecer ou não a qualquer hora no hall.

Ela correspondeu, pois era impossível se negar àquilo que sentia por ele. No entanto, algo a atormentava internamente, e ela sabia o que era. Iria machucar hoje alguém por quem tinha muita consideração e amizade, com o único objetivo de investir neste relacionamento com alguém que conhecia muito pouco e que tinha atitudes inexplicáveis. Agora mesmo, tratava-a como se tivessem um romance, mas ontem nem mesmo ligou para saber como passara à tarde, ou o que Emmett dissera. Ele não inspirava confiança e precisava descobrir o porquê. Mas antes precisava dar um fim a essa culpa que carregava desde a manhã do dia anterior. Não podia sentir atração e felicidade com um homem, enquanto mantinha compromisso com outro. Hoje iria dar um basta no namoro.

A manhã arrastou tediosa para Bella no trabalho voluntário, uma vez que seus pensamentos estavam no que deveria fazer mais tarde. Suas funções consistiam basicamente em distribuir alimentos e conversar com viciados carentes. Bella e Daniel preferiam conversar com adolescentes. Ela sempre trazia palavras de motivação para aqueles que julgava precisar. Nesse instante mesmo, conversava com uma jovem que entrou nas drogas logo que foi abruptamente separada do namorado três anos atrás. Ela disse que quando namoravam, os dois fumavam aleatoriamente um baseado. Mas quando a mãe dele descobriu e o mandou embora para a Virginia, ela afundou-se no vício, foi encontrada nas ruas e trazida para o abrigo.

"Seus pais nunca apareceram, Jéssica?" Bella perguntou e pôs a mão da nova amiga entre suas mãos.

"Não." Jéssica olhou com olhos vazio para o horizonte. "Eu preferia que Mike viesse. Eu ainda o amo. Um dia te mostro a foto dele... Queria que tivesse um jeito de encontrá-lo. Você me ajudaria?" Pediu com olhos imploradores. Sua aparência letárgica causava piedade. Por trás dos olhos cinzas encontravam pratas rasas. Ela era dona de uma beleza mal-cuidada, com cabelos despenteados, roupas gastas. Bella se condoeu e abraçou-a ao assentir.

A casa de recuperação era uma lição de vida, Bella soube disso desde o primeiro dia em que a visitou, com Emmett, dois anos atrás. Depois descobriu que a pastoral responsável dava aos jovens da comunidade a oportunidade de maturidade ao poder trabalhar com viciados. Por isso a adolescente se inscreveu nos cursos e programas de aconselhamento. Bella sentia-se adulta em poder ouvir, aconselhar, ajudar.

E Daniel, depois de participar com ela do programa, sentia que a adorava cada dia mais por ela ter lhe devolvido a razão de viver, depois de já ter sido, com apenas quatorze anos, viciado em crack.

"Precisamos conversar." Bella avisou, no instante que atravessaram o portão da casa de recuperação para entrar no carro. Ele aproximou-se e a abraçou, levando seguidamente a boca ao seu pescoço. Imediatamente Bella o deteve e lembrou-se que horas atrás seu pescoço era beijado por outro homem... Tinha que agir rápido.

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntou desentendido. "Você acha que deveríamos descobrir onde anda esse namorado da Jéssica?"

"Não, er..." Nunca teve medo de nada, mas nesse instante tinha medo de machucar o garoto super lindo, fofo e... seu amigo.

"Ih, Florzinha, você nunca fica assim..." Comentou e segurou seu queixo. "Vejo que essa estória da Jéssica te abalou."

"Não é isso, Embry Daniel... É outra coisa." Suspirou e preparou-se para falar, enquanto mexia freneticamente os dedos um no outro.

"Ih, quando você me chama pelos dois nomes é porque as coisas não estão legais." Comentou e afastou-se. "É o Emmett?"

"Não... Somos nós dois... Não está dando certo..." Bella disse depois de um longo momento. "Eu queria te pedir um tempo..."

Bastou isso para que o semblante do garoto ficasse sombrio. Imediatamente ele começou a fazer chantagem emocional, dizendo que não teria forças pra ficar sem ela e que, como conseqüência, voltaria às drogas. Bella teve medo e começou a chorar, pedindo que não, pedindo que continuassem amigos e que ele não se deixasse vencer, porque namoro era namoro, amizade durava para sempre. Ele acusou-a de ter brincado com ele, de ter arranjado outro. Perguntou aos gritos se era o homem mais velho que ela encontrou na rua. Ela não respondeu e chorou mais. Não queria mentir. Era lastimável sentir essa culpa.

_´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)¸.·´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)__  
><em>

Logo que a adolescente entrou no elevador para descer, Edward foi para a sala e observou por uns instantes Peter. O garoto desviou o olhar da televisão e deu-lhe um sorriso, em seguida levantou os dedos no ar e fez sinais imitando uma arma, perguntando com o gesto cadê a pistola.

"Ih, garotão, como vamos nos comunicar...?" Edward torceu os lábios.

A satisfação nos olhos da criança foi instantânea quando levou os dedinhos ao ar e fez sinal que sabia escrever. Animado, Edward foi ao quarto e voltou com caneta e papel.

A primeira pergunta que lhe veio à mente foi uma curiosidade sobre Bella. Bom, não necessariamente sobre Bella, mas uma curiosidade. "Seu pai gosta muito da sua mãe?" Perguntou meio hesitante, rezando que o garoto não entendesse o teor da pergunta. Peter nem levou a mão a caneta, somente balançou a cabeça que sim. Depois fez um coração bem grandão no ar. Isso significava que muito. E Edward entendeu, logo adotou um sorriso de canto maquiavélico. "E de você?"

O garoto deu um suspiro, desviou os olhos de Edward e fez um coração pequeno no ar, com o semblante mais triste. Edward percebeu confuso e aproximou-se mais do garoto, sentindo um impulso em perguntar por que ele achava isso. No entanto o garoto imediatamente mudou de assunto, perguntando novamente cadê a arma. Sem saída, Edward pegou sua mão, levou-o ao quarto e o sentou na cama. Em seguida, abriu uma gaveta ao lado da cama, pegou a arma e desmuniciou, desmontou e entregou-a desmontada na mão do garoto, que o olhou frustrado, com uma expressão _você me enganou_. Ao notar o olhar frustrado do garoto, Edward teve uma idéia.

"Com essa arma você não pode brincar, mas um dia podemos brincar de paintball. Hoje podemos brincar lá na praia com suas metralhadoras. O que acha?" Propôs persuasivo. O garoto manteve o olhar fixo na Glock baby que segurava na mão. Edward sabia o que significava aquele olhar. Era aquele olhar curioso de criança que queria fazer arte. Já lera sobre crianças que se envolveu em acidentes ao manusear curiosamente armas de pais e pensou que se Peter queria satisfazer suas necessidades, levaria ao lugar apropriado para isso. "Dane-se. Será nosso segredo." Disse, levantou-se e caminhou para seu guarda-roupa, vestindo lá uma calça jeans e camiseta. Mostraria ao garoto armas de verdade, depois lhe mostraria alguns vídeos do poder letal delas, para então o ensinar a atirar pelo menos com uma 28. Assim, toda a sua curiosidade sobre armas poderia se dissipar.

Vinte minutos depois chegavam a Agência, que estava fechada. Só a Inteligência do plantão funcionava. Atencioso como se Peter fosse um adulto, ele mostrou a sala de armas da divisão, depois mostrou um vídeo no youtube do que um tiro era capaz de fazer com uma criança que descuidasse, em seguida caminharam para o stand. _Será que a mãe do garoto iria matá-lo por estar assustando-o? _Preferiu não pensar. O que queria era conquistar o garoto.

Depois de mostrar o mecanismo da arma, deu cinco tiros e agachou-se atrás de Peter, segurando suas mãos em cima da do garoto para que este fizesse a mira.

"E aí, garotão, está pronto?" Perguntou e Peter tremia um pouco com a arma na mão. Mas Edward a apoiava, deixando-o mais seguro. "Quando estiver pronto, é só atirar." Avisou, Peter respirou fundo e fez sinal com a cabeça que estava pronto. Edward ajustou o protetor no ouvido do garoto e permaneceu atrás dele protetoramente. "Então prenda o ar e aperte o gatilho devagar." Instruiu, Peter apertou o gatilho e assustou-se com o recuo da arma e com o som. Imediatamente começou a balançar a cabeça frenético, dizendo que não queria mais. Edward sorriu satisfeito com o resultado, travou a arma, guardou no coldre de calcanhar e pegou a criança loura no colo, saindo imediatamente de lá. Bastou satisfazer a curiosidade do garoto para que ele perdesse o interesse.

"O que você quer fazer agora?" Edward perguntou quando subiam de volta o elevador de seu prédio, após terem passado no mercado e comprado alguns itens para o almoço. Ainda era nove e meia da manhã.

Peter fez sinal de que queria descer para a praia. Subiram, vestiram short, puseram boné, ambos passaram protetor, depois desceram com as metralhadoras de brinquedo. Já na praia, encheram as metralhadoras de Peter de água e passaram a brincar de molhar um ao outro com o brinquedo.

Às onze horas, subiram novamente, Edward pegou a mochila de Peter, tirou uma toalha e levou o garoto para o banheiro no quarto de hóspedes. "Você sabe tomar banho sozinho?" Perguntou meio incerto, consciente de que se ele negasse, iria ter que esperar a mãe chegar. Peter assentiu orgulhoso, tirou a sunga cheia de areia e entrou com a toalha no box. Edward abriu a mochilinha cheia de itens de banho, colocou-os no box e esperou ao lado de fora que o menino tomasse banho. Minutos depois Peter saiu do banho com um sorriso contente, secou-se e vestiu a roupa que Bella deixou separada. Após isso, Edward deixou-o na sala e seguiu para o banho.

Quando Bella chegou por volta de onze e quarenta, Edward fazia uma lasanha quatro queijos. Meia hora depois o prato estava pronto e ele ficou meio nervoso ao sentarem-se à mesa e vê-la experimentar seu prato depois de tantos anos sem cozinhar para ninguém. Ela comeu em silêncio, elogiou uma vez, e ele notou ao terminarem que o humor dela mudou desde que saiu mais cedo. E nada tinha a ver com fome. Ela parecia triste.

Seguiram para a sala de som, comeram um pudim de confeitaria que ele comprou sentados sobre o carpete, em seguida ela deitou-se com Peter no sofá, colocando antes uma música ambiente. Aos poucos, Peter foi invadido pelo cansaço de ter acordado cedo, fechou os olhinhos e cochilou, com sua mãe mexendo em seus cabelos.

Após vê-lo dormir, ela arrumou os travesseiros em volta dele e desceu para o carpete, sentando-se indiana em frente a Edward.

"Eu acho interessante seus mimos com ele. "Edward comentou só para introduzir um assunto. "É uma criança cuidando de outra." Sorriu.

"Ele precisa de mim." Resmungou com a voz inanimada.

"Igual a mim?" Disse isso por que sabia que ela aproximou-se dele por julgar que ele precisava de sua ajuda. Logo podia ser que ela nutrisse sentimentos parecidos.

Ela não respondeu nada, programou a música de sempre no som e fechou os olhos para concentrar-se, no mesmo instante que virou a palma para cima, na posição de Ioga flor de lótus. Ele colocou-se de frente a ela e imitou-a, respirando e inspirando por minutos. Fizeram a série de exercícios já exercitados antes em silêncio, ele sentiu o corpo relaxado, depois ela adicionou dois novos exercícios descomplicados: quatro apoios e posição da naja. Ele ficou fascinado enquanto ela o ensinava. As duas posições necessitavam de estar de bruços no chão, ambos deitaram, mas ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos do bumbum da garota, que parecia maior e mais empinado naquela posição. Pior ainda por ela ter tirado a blusa de frio e estar usando um top de ginástica com abdômen de fora e calça baixa. Teve que lutar ao máximo por controle para não ceder a vontade de parar tudo e deslizar os lábios por suas costas e cintura. Heroicamente, tentou concentrar-se e finalizou o exercício.

Após terminarem, Bella continuou alguns minutos fazendo sozinha exercícios avançados, completamente concentrada enquanto expunha o belo corpo em delicadas flexões, ora com abertura, ora com contorção. Ele praticamente despia a adolescente com os olhos, admirando o umbigo pequeno, abdômen trabalhado, coxas firmes. Com o membro duro, não via a hora de provar aquilo tudo que seus olhos exploravam.

Ela terminou o exibicionismo, sentou-se novamente indiana, agora mais relaxada e internamente melhor, olhou-o nos olhos e segurou sua mão, intimamente satisfeita com a decisão que tomou mais cedo. Agora levaria a nova vida adiante. Ao lado de alguém que a fazia sentir viva, mulher e desejada.

"Algum problema lá no abrigo para viciados?" Ele quebrou o silencio e apertou a mão da garota dentro da sua ao notar seu semblante contido.

"Não." Fez um bico e acariciou a palma de sua mão tranquilamente com os dedos, para então resolver falar. "Acho que já te falei dele..." Começou incerta. Sabia que deveria abrir-se. E de um modo sutil, queria muito aproximá-lo da verdade. Por isso obrigou-se a seguir em frente. "O Daniel... Ele é muito possessivo..."

"É seu amigo? O da pastoral?"

"Sim. Mas ele não é só amigo..." Interrompeu sugestivamente, enquanto encarava-o torcendo que ele deduzisse.

Edward compreendeu. Imaginava antes não ser o único _amigo_, claro, muito menos podia exigir isso. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer para condená-la, uma vez que acreditava que ela foi trazida obrigada para essa vida. A única pessoa que condenava por ela ser _assim_ era a Emmett.

"É um moreno que tem uma moto?" Perguntou tranquilamente ao lembrar-se do dia em que viu o adolescente beijá-la na porta da escola.

"Sim... Como você sabe?" Questionou-o, mas interrompeu-se ao lembrar que ele a estava cercando na escola, logo, provavelmente tivesse visto Daniel por lá. "Ah..." Suspirou em compreensão.

"Você sempre beija seus amigos?" Obrigou-se a se portar indiferente, todavia o mesmo sentimento estranho que sentiu no dia que os viu juntos lhe incomodou novamente. Era infantil não querer que ela beijasse outro, não era?

Ela sorriu pequeno ao sentir a acusação em sua voz, e instantaneamente esperançou-se ao imaginar ser ciúme. "Não..." Olhou-o maliciosamente e ajoelhou-se em sua frente. "Só amigos com benefícios." Disse e acariciou sua bochecha, carinhosamente. Ele pôs a mão em sua cintura e fixou os olhos em seus lábios, no mesmo instante que a aproximava mais.

"Quantos amigos com benefícios você tem?" Sorriu torto, fazendo a pulsação de Bella correr pela eletricidade de seus dedos deslizando na cintura e barriga, o polegar tocando o umbigo.

"Agora só você." Disse num sussurro, Edward puxou-a e beijou-a, separando imediatamente seus lábios. Foi instantânea a realização que a invadiu. Como se, depois de tudo, aquilo fosse o certo. Ele sentou-a, cada perna para um lado, em seu colo, apertou suas costas e ambos esqueceram Peter dormindo no sofá atrás deles, entregando-se ao prazer do beijo.

"Posso tomar um banho aqui, antes de sairmos?" Ela buscou ar, afastando-se do beijo e os lábios dele desceram para seu colo, lambendo o vão entre os seios, enquanto apertava suas costas, fazendo-a friccionar em sua excitação.

"Por que não vai assim?" Ele perguntou e tocou seu seio redondo por cima do top. "Lógico que com o casaco por cima." Completou com um tom cauteloso. Ela sorriu ao sentir o zelo no comentário e levantou de seu colo, deixando-o frustrado pela perda do atrito.

"Porque isso não é roupa de passear." Disse e pegou sua mão, puxando-o seguidamente para o quarto, local onde tinha deixado sua roupa. Ela abriu o armário, tirou as peças de roupa que pôs no cabide mais cedo e estendeu-as em cima da cama, depois se dirigiu ao banheiro. Edward ficou sentado na cama, observando-a.

"Você vai tomar banho mesmo?"

"Sim. Algum problema?" Perguntou, colocou uma toalha em volta do corpo e desfez da calça, protegendo-se com a toalha.

"Não." Disse e esfregou a ponta dos dedos no incômodo sob a bermuda. "Er, vou te deixar sozinha para que fique mais à vontade." Avisou e caminhou rumo à porta.

"Tudo bem." Deu as costas e entrou no box, feliz em ver o desejo em seus olhos, ainda que não agisse intencionalmente para consegui-lo.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta do quarto, então seguiu para a sala de TV. Lá, deitou no sofá e por uns instantes prestou atenção no programa que passava, tempo esse que conseguiu algum domínio sobre seu corpo bem-disposto. Minutos depois, lembrou-se que tinha que se arrumar, levantou e caminhou para o quarto, chegando a tempo de surpreender Bella usando somente uma calcinha adolescente de algodão com elástico na cintura. Ela gritou sobressaltada pelo susto.

"Ow, desculpe." Ele fechou a porta sem jeito. Ainda não tinha acostumado com pessoas em sua casa. Logo, esqueceu-se de bater.

"Espere!" Bella chamou-o, ainda tapando os seios pela surpresa e decidiu naqueles poucos segundos que não iria ter pudores como uma tola ingênua. Iria portar-se naturalmente, já que sabia que em breves dias seriam íntimos.

Ele voltou receoso, sem olhá-la diretamente. Ela sorriu para si, surpresa com sua própria resolução e obrigou-se a adotar uma postura espontânea. "Eu não me importo que fique. Só gritei pelo susto. Vem. Sente aqui." Fez um gesto em direção a cama, matreira, ainda que internamente estivesse envergonhada. Tirou as mãos que cobriam os seios e seguiu tranquilamente para o espelho a fim de pentear os cabelos.

Edward engoliu em seco, entrou e ficou observando-a de costas, enquanto ela passava a escova pelos fios.

"Ainda bem que o Peter já tomou banho. Sabia que até recentemente ele não tomava banho sozinho?" Ela encontrou um assunto que a forçasse naturalidade.

Edward não prestou a mínima atenção no assunto, estava ocupado em apreciar a pele indefectível da garota, uma imagem reluzente da juventude. Analisou a curva da cintura, a sinuosidade encantadora de seu quadril e o conjunto de suas pernas desobstruídas de roupas, de modo que ofegou com o desejo intenso acumulado.

Encontrou seus olhos pelo espelho e contemplou com encanto a aura inocente que emanava daquela imagem, nos cabelos sendo penteados para frente sobre os seios. "Er..." Limpou a garganta, lembrando que ela tinha comentado algo e que precisava manter o diálogo. "Estávamos muito cheio de areia. Por isso eu pedi que ele tomasse banho. Você tem problema com isso?" Perguntou com a voz rouca.

Ela virou-se de frente a ele, com a escova na mão, ainda passando por cima dos longos cabelos que cobriam o monte de seus seios. Edward acompanhou o movimento da escova completamente excitado, mas forçou-se a naturalidade, enquanto engoliu novamente em seco.

"Não tem problema para mim. Só o fato de ter cuidado dele, me deixou muito feliz." Disse com um sorriso, sentindo-se completamente à vontade em estar quase nua em frente àquele homem. Avançou quase desfilando em sua direção e sentiu-se poderosa, bonita, diante daquele olhar explorador. "São poucas pessoas que tem paciência com criança."

"Ele é um ótimo garoto." Pigarreou e apertou os dedos no canto da cama. "Não deu trabalho nenhum."

"Obrigada." Parou em frente a ele e inclinou-se para lhe dar um selinho, depois o abraçou carinhosamente, deixando sua cabeça abaixo de seu queixo.

Aquilo foi testar os limites do homem a frente. Imediatamente ele pôs a mão naquela cintura pequena e afastou o cabelo que cobria o bico rosado, ereto, que parecia desafiá-lo com sua rigidez, e levou imediatamente os lábios a eles. A adolescente sorriu surpresa, gemeu e apertou a cabeça a si por uns segundos, deixando-o sugar possessivamente, com uma mão acariciando enquanto a boca se ocupava em mordiscar, sugar.

"Ai, garota, o que eu faço com você?" Disse e apertou-a mais, alternando nesse tempo as carícias entre um e outro seio.

"O Peter." Lembrou-o ofegante, ao ver a porta aberta.

"Acho que é você que está se esquecendo dele, para brincar comigo assim." Comentou com a voz rouca e permaneceu lhe dando mordiscadas, no mesmo instante que o polegar acariciou as laterais da calcinha, fazendo menção de descer.

"O que eu fiz?" Afastou-se delicadamente, mordendo os lábios, fingindo inocência. Ele permaneceu com uma mão no seio dela, subindo e descendo do seio ao estômago. "Só o abracei em agradecimento." Defendeu-se sonsa.

"Não. Você praticamente colocou os peitos em minha boca." Sorriu torto e puxou-a mais uma vez para beijá-la no seio. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, afastou-se de vez, mas o sorrisinho em seu rosto denunciava a presunção e satisfação em sentir-se tentadora e desejada. Isso era novo. Não sabia que tinha esse poder. Até dias atrás, ele só a tratava como uma adolescente inoportuna. Era gratificante sentir o quanto ele a queria.

Vaidosa, encostou-se a borda da cama e pegou a saia curta que iria usar. Depois de vestir sob o olhar de um homem faminto, pôs uma blusa tomara-que-caia branca justa, cheia de florzinhas bordadas no busto, a seguir sentou-se ao lado dele e calçou uma bota cano longo jeans, que combinava com a saia. Após estar vestida, abriu uma bolsa, pegou o estojo de maquiagem e seguiu para o espelho. Edward observou a roupa que ela vestia por longos segundos, então fez uma careta de desagrado. O ato foi imediatamente capturado pela garota através do espelho.

"Você não vai se arrumar?" Ela perguntou enquanto passava rímel.

"Sim." Levantou-se e abriu a porta do armário.

"Você tem alguma blusa branca?" Ela perguntou, fechou um olho e passou uma sombra com glitter.

"Sim." Respondeu desentendido.

"Então vista uma blusa branca e calça jeans."

"Pra que?"

"Depois você vai ver." Disse, pôs um radband branco e rosa no cabelo, combinando com o relógio e florzinhas da blusa, depois caminhou para a sala, a fim de acordar e arrumar o Peter.

Dez minutos depois, Edward estava pronto usando calça jeans, camiseta branca e um tênis branco. Sentiu-se estranho em vestir-se assim. Como cana, geralmente usava roupas pretas. Por precaução, tratou de usar somente uma arma no coldre de perna para emergência, pôs o distintivo na carteira de bolso e encontrou com Bella e Peter na sala, ambos vestindo cores iguais a sua, depois deixaram o prédio no carro do Edward. Ao chegar ao parque, Bella ajudou Peter a tirar o cinto, ele desceu deslumbrado e pegou na mão da garota. Edward acompanhou-os a um passo.

Os olhos do garoto brilhavam diante da animação em ver o movimento dos brinquedos. Compraram os passaportes e o levou ao primeiro brinquedo, um carrossel, o qual Bella animada entrou com ele. Edward esperou encostado à grade, em todo o tempo olhando para os lados, preocupado. Estava sempre em alerta, não só por estar passeando com propriedades de Emmett, mas por ser policial e ter sentidos sempre aguçados para contrariedades.

"Com o que está preocupado, Edward?" Bella abraçou-o na cintura logo que voltou do brinquedo, eufórica. Ele afastou-a sutilmente, com esquiva. "O que foi?" Ela perguntou sem entender. Desde que desceram no parque o tinha percebido meio reservado.

"Nada."

De novo ela percebeu seu olhar passear por sua roupa e olhou para a roupa que vestia."Algum problema?"

"Não." Respondeu sério, pegou na mão de Peter e caminhou, deixando-a confusa. Ela o alcançou e pegou na mão do garoto.

"Você está entediado, tio Edward, em estar fazendo programa com uma criança e uma adolescente?" Perguntou insolente, mas não de mal humor.

"Não."

"Parece." Deu de ombros, deixou-o e foi com Peter no minhocão. Lá eles gritavam, ela jogava a mão para cima e agia alegremente. Tinha facilidades de lidar com imprevistos.

Ele olhou-os uns segundos, ciente de que tinha provocado a percepção da garota, fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça. Não tinha intenção de chateá-la com sua paranóia. Ela era tão linda sorrindo.

Após um tempo, Ângela, a responsável pelo registro de remédios, passeava próxima com seu sobrinho, o avistou parado lá, caminhou até ele e o cumprimentou.

"Oi, chefe!" Disse surpresa em encontrá-lo. Ele não fazia o tipo que se encontrava em locais como aquele. Edward torceu os lábios inconscientemente com desagrado ao vê-la. Encontrá-la lembrou-o mais ainda da situação que estava e imediatamente arrependeu-se por ter saído com a adolescente.

"Boa tarde, Ângela." Cumprimentou-a reservado, paralelamente olhando preocupado em direção ao brinquedo. Para o seu azar, Bella e Peter tinham acabado de descer do brinquedo e já caminhavam eufóricos e saltitantes em sua direção.

"O que faz aqui?" Ângela perguntou e acompanhou seu olhar. Sem saída, o chefe apontou para Bella, que quase os alcançava, e buscou uma desculpa eficaz.

"Vim trazer, er, ela e..."

"Seu filho?" Ângela interrompeu empolgada. "Nossa, ele é a sua cara!" Ofegou deslumbrada, e Bella se pôs ao lado de Edward, esperando ser apresentada. Foi Ângela quem se adiantou, olhando-a da cabeça ao pés. "Eu não sabia que você tinha sobrinha dessa idade." Comentou casualmente. Os três ficaram sem falar uns segundos, Edward notou a tensão e tratou de apresentá-las.

"Bella, essa é a Ângela, uma colega minha." Apontou para Ângela.

"Oi." Bella cumprimentou-a com um sorriso forçado. Por um instante sentiu-se insegura com o olhar avaliativo da alta e elegante mulher à frente, depois ergueu os ombros e arrumou a postura. Não iria se deixar intimidar.

"Oi." Ângela respondeu, e ambas se olharam insistentemente, as duas cientes de que se conheciam de algum lugar. Edward esfregou o cabelo preocupado, receoso que Ângela mencionasse que ele era agente na DEA. "Vamos comer alguma coisa juntos?" Ângela propôs entusiasmada, afinal era um quinhão encontrar o chefe fora do ambiente de trabalho. Isso dava mostra de que ele não era uma máquina inacessível, como sempre o taxavam. "De repente as crianças gostem da companhia uma da outra." Comentou e apontou para seu sobrinho.

"O que você acha, Bella?" Edward propôs e observou a adolescente um pouco, entretanto não conseguiu ler sua expressão. A adolescente estava magoada por notar seu embaraço, logo empinou o nariz, jogou os cabelos louros para trás dos ombros, orgulhosa, e decidiu lhe dar espaço.

"Se você quiser ir, tio, pode ir." Disse com um sorriso tranqüilo e segurou na mão de Peter, já pronta para deixar o local. "Eu e Peter preferimos brincar." Avisou educadamente e levantou a mão no ar para dar um tchau para Ângela. "Até mais."

"Então acho que vai ficar para outra hora, Ângela." Disse e segurou firmemente na mão livre de Peter, impedindo com isso Bella de se afastar. "Estou devendo esse passeio tem tempos." Completou com um sorriso. Ângela pensou que nunca viu o chefe mais lindo, afogou-se por uns instantes nos olhos azuis como o mar atrás dele, depois sorriu, encantada.

"Tudo bem. Deixa para próxima." Despediu-se com sorrisos coquetes e saiu.

Edward, Peter e Bella seguiram para a fila da roda gigante sem comentar o ocorrido. Enquanto esperavam, ele estudou a adolescente distraída, em seguida agachou-se para falar com Peter, ficando da mesma altura do garoto.

"Por que você não quis nem olhar para aquele garotinho?" Quis saber ao lembrar que Peter ficou de costas, abraçado à perna de Bella.

"Ele não se dá bem com crianças." Bella respondeu por ele, enquanto isso aguardavam que a fila andasse.

"Por quê?"

A criança loura fez um gesto com o indicador e a boca, lembrando que não falava.

"Mas nós dois brincamos a manhã todinha e isso não foi impedimento." Argumentou. "Você não tem amiguinhos?"

"Não. E é melhor assim." Bella disse, calma.

Edward olhou-a sem entender e levantou-se. "Por que você acha melhor?"

"Para protegê-lo. Não quero que me filho seja alvo de discriminações." Respondeu séria. A vez de subirem chegou, ela adiantou-se com Peter e o menino não quis soltar a mão de Edward.

"Você não vem?" Perguntou apática. Seu humor fora abalado.

"Não. Não gosto." Edward negou, mas o garoto não quis soltar sua mão, fez carinha de pidão e chamou-o novamente com um gesto na mão.

"Ok." Ele concordou e subiram as escadas. "Vou só uma vez."

Sentaram no banco e Bella colocou Peter no meio, todavia o garoto pediu a Bella por linguagem de sinais que ficasse no canto para ver o mar.

"Não, bebê. Do meio dá para ver tudo." Negou protetora e arrumou o boné do garoto.

Peter balançou a cabeça e apontou para Edward, argumentando por gestos que Edward devia ficar no meio já que ele tinha medo de roda gigante. Bella sorriu do que o garoto deduziu.

"Não. Ele não está com medo. Ele é adulto." Explicou carinhosa. "Você é bebê e tem que ficar no meio."

Peter insistiu com olhar pidão e disse que então era ela que tinha que ficar no meio porque ela era mulher. Bella deu um bufo resignado, sentou-se no meio e deixou Peter e Edward nos cantos. O garoto sorriu e beijou-a bajulador. Minutos depois a roda gigante começou a subir, o garoto gritou e apontou para a cidade e mar, extasiado.

Edward e Bella sorriram diante da alegria do garoto, ele passou o braço em volta do ombro de Bella, afastou o cabelo e encostou o nariz no pescoço da garota, ato que a assustou, pois ela não esperava essa intimidade em público.

"Ele consegue tudo que quer de você?" Sussurrou abaixo da orelha dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Sorriu ao perceber o efeito e beijou devagar o local.

"Quase sempre."

"Você é muito protetora." Acusou e plantou beijos suaves no pescoço, depois deu mordiscadas.

"Ele é tudo que eu tenho." Explicou baixinho, enquanto isso o garoto gritava contente em plenos pulmões.

"Por que ficou tensa quando a Ângela chegou?"

"Por que estava na cara que você ficou sem jeito. Parecia que queria me esconder."

Ele desceu os dedos pelo pescoço e acariciou a clavícula, no mesmo instante que desviava beijos para ombro. "Eu não estava embaraçado... Só preocupado."

"Com o quê?"

Ele deu um tempo pensativo, suspirou e continuou beijando-a devagar, agora descendo pelo braço livre.

"Com você, comigo... Você é uma adolescente... Veste-se como uma..."

"É isso que o incomoda." Concluiu chateada. "Te incomoda a minha idade." Não era uma pergunta.

"Não. Não é isso." Adiantou-se ao notar a mágoa em sua voz. "Mas é estranho que eu ande com uma. É novo." Disse e pegou na barra de sua saia. "Talvez, se você não se vestisse assim, sua idade fosse um pouco disfarçada."

Ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo. "Eu não consigo entender os adultos. Emmett faz questão que eu use roupas adolescentes, que use perfumes adolescentes, que eu tenha amigos da minha idade, saia para festas com pessoas da minha idade. Ele tem uma verdadeira obsessão para que eu curta as minhas fases. Já você prefere que eu me comporte como adulta."

"Emmett quer que você seja adolescente?" Questionou com incredulidade, falando com uma familiaridade suspeita. "Como ele quer que você viva a fase adolescente colocando uma responsabilidade dessas nas suas costas?" Acusou e apontou indignado para Peter. Ela entrecerrou os olhos e encarou-o, cética.

"Você está falando de algo que não sabe. Emmett se sente muito culpado por isso." Fez questão de se afastar um pouco, ganhando alguma distância entre os dois. "E só para registrar, eu adoro a responsabilidade que eu tenho. Isso não me impede de curtir minha adolescência." Argumentou e trouxe Peter protetoramente mais para perto de si. "Saiba que eu vivo mais que você. Tenho colegas, me divirto, saio. A única coisa de diferente das outras meninas da minha idade é que minha prioridade é outra." Disse na defensiva e virou-se de costas para ele, dando nesse instante atenção ao Peter que estava completamente alheio ao assunto que abordavam, entretido com o movimento abaixo deles. "Qual o outro brinquedo que você quer ir, filho?" Ela perguntou, pegou uma água em sua bolsa e abriu para que o garoto bebesse.

Ele respondeu por sinais que queria ir no frisbee. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Não pode. Só quando você tiver onze anos." Lembrou com carinho, inclinou e beijou a bochecha da criança. "Mas que tal a discoteca?" Propôs animada.

O garoto sorriu e levantou o polegar no ar. A roda gigante parou, ela segurou na mão do garoto e desceram com a ajuda do monitor do parque. Em seguida caminharam rumo ao disco. Edward a seguiu logo atrás, observando nesse tempo sua capacidade de lidar contratempos com humor. Pegaram a fila e esperaram a vez. Quando já alcançavam o portão, Peter virou e fez sinal para Edward perguntando se ele ia. Foi Bella quem respondeu.

"Acho que o tio Edward não gosta de programas infantis, Peter." Comentou naturalmente, depois subiu a escada para caminharem em direção ao disco. Surpreendeu-se quando notou uma mão em sua cintura, olhou para trás e Edward também tinha subido.

"Quem disse que eu não gosto?" Ele questionou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, sentaram-se lado a lado, prenderam o cinto e o brinquedo começou a mover-se, enquanto uma música alta passava nas caixas.

"Solta os braços, bebê!" Ela gritou animada, acompanhou a música e seu corpo era jogado de um lado ao outro, juntamente com seus cabelos, que a cada segundo ficava mais esvoaçado. Edward fixou o olhar nela, sorriu do quanto ela se divertia com o filho e surpreendeu-se ao ter vontade de beijá-la ali, enquanto ela cantava animada a música Hot n' cold, da Kate Perry.

"Uau, adorei!" Disse saltitante quando desciam do brinquedo. "Agora vocês vão me esperar por que eu vou no frisbee." Avisou, pegou na mão de Peter e o puxou rumo ao outro brinquedo. Foi interrompida quando uma mão pegou na sua outra mão, seguramente, olhou para trás e era Edward que a segurava. Sorriu para ele, chegaram ao brinquedo em questão e ela subiu, deixando Peter carrancudo por não ter idade suficiente para subir. Antes de se afastar completamente, ela inclinou-se, segurou com as duas mãos no rosto do garoto e adulou-o. "Falta cinco anos e dois meses para você poder brincar nesse. Está perto, bem pertinho."

O garoto continuou emburrado, de braços cruzados, Bella levantou o dedo mindinho no ar, sorriu e disse com a voz fininha. "Você deixa a Bella ir? Você sabe que a Bella adora ir nesse." Pediu manhosamente. O garoto rendido deixou um sorriso invadir seu rosto, levou as mãos ao rosto da garota e cobriu sua bochecha, em seguida assentiu balançando a cabeça. "Obrigada. Eu te amo." Deu um beijo de esquimó. "Cuida do tio Edward." E saiu eufórica.

De onde estava, Edward só ouvia os gritos entusiasmados da garota que era jogada de um lado ao outro do aparelho que a deixava quase solta e girava em uma velocidade tamanha. Edward levantou Peter no colo para visualizar melhor e a observaram boquiabertos. Minutos depois o brinquedo parou, ela voltou ofegante e jogou os braços ao redor de Edward. "Nossa, é demais!" Comentou sorridente. Ele desceu Peter ao chão, pôs a mãos em sua cintura e a abraçou, contaminado por seu entusiasmo, esquecendo-se por um instante de onde estavam. "Esse é o melhor brinquedo que eu já fui. Não existe sensação igual!"

Ele observou suas bochechas vermelhas, testa suada, os cabelos esvoaçados, ela inquieta como uma pulga saltitante e resolveu que nunca a viu mais linda, a não ser o dia anterior em que a teve tão entregue em seus braços. Quanto mais ficava perto dela, mais se sentia contagiado, mais premente era a necessidade de tê-la. Sorriu com a comparação ao dia anterior, sentiu-se eufórico e pôs o rosto sob o cabelo dela, dando mordidinhas furtivas em seu pescoço.

"Tem certeza que é a melhor sensação de sua vida?" Comentou maliciosamente e apertou-a mais. Ela sobressaltou, olhou para os lados surpreendida com sua ação, e automaticamente lembrou-se de Peter, afastando no mesmo instante de Edward.

"Que tal fazermos um lanche agora?" Propôs acanhada com o comentário, pegaram na mão de Peter e seguiram para uma lanchonete. Após lancharem, Peter ainda foi em alguns brinquedos, jogaram tiro ao alvo, brincadeira em que Edward errou propositalmente, e Peter censurou-o com beliscões. Mais tarde, já cansados, seguiram para casa e às seis horas, estavam em frete do prédio de Edward. Antes que ela descesse, ele rodeou o carro, olhou para os lados a fim de ver se o porteiro ou algum vizinho os observava, em seguida segurou a mão da adolescente para que ela descesse. Ela adorou sua atitude cavalheira. Não parecia nem de longe o mesmo de semanas atrás.

"Então até depois. Amei o dia com você." Disse e o abraçou espontânea, pondo a cabeça em seu peito, feliz. Ele hesitou um pouco, depois pôs a mão em sua cintura.

"Eu também gostei. Foi, er, diferente."

"Você vai continuar indo me vigiar na escola todos os dias?" Perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

"Vai ser a única maneira de te ver na semana?"

"Não sei... Você quer ir comigo a igreja amanhã?" Convidou, mas logo se arrependeu ao lembrar que o Daniel estaria lá e isso poderia gerar algum desconforto. "Aliás, melhor que você não vá. Eu tenho que sair com a pastoral para a rua Spring fazer trabalho de resgate de viciados."

"Você ainda faz aquilo?" Perguntou interessado. Não conseguia entender por que Emmett deixava que ela fizesse esse trabalho.

"Sim. Todos os domingos."

Ele afastou-se, pôs a mão sob seu cabelo e acariciou a sua nuca, no mesmo instante em que a brisa suave de fim de tarde na praia esvoaçava o cabelo louro da adolescente. "Que bom que você me encontrou aquele dia. Espero que você não encontre mais ninguém amanhã que precise de seus cuidados pessoais." Comentou brincalhão e um brilho de triunfo cresceu nos olhos da garota.

"Você teria ciúme?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um passo atrás. "Não!" Negou energicamente. "De jeito nenhum."

"Ah, que pena." Ela mordeu os lábios fingindo frustração e olhou para o chão.

"Pensei que você não gostasse de relacionamentos possessivos." Defendeu-se com um sorriso. "Inclusive já citou diversas vezes isso se referindo ao seu colega da pastoral."

"Sim. Não gosto." Negou convicta. "Mas se você tivesse ciúme de mim seria sinal de que se importa pelo menos um pouco." Disse naturalmente, depois se encostou a lateral do carro.

"E eu me importo..." Ele revelou, levantou a mão ao rosto dela e acariciou seu lábio inferior com o polegar. "Importo tanto que gostaria de poder te ver mais vezes na semana."

"Mas poderia..."

"Como?"

Ela juntou as sobrancelhas, pensativa. "Hmmm, geralmente estou muito ocupada na semana com estudos e com Peter, então não vejo como sair de casa sem que precise mentir, já que Emmett não gosta que eu saia na semana... Apesar que..." Parou uns segundos. "Ah, não dá... Eu pensei que ele viajaria segunda, mas pelo jeito a viagem dele não deu certo."

Edward ficou tenso e mostrou demasiado interesse. "Por que não deu certo?" Perguntou inquisitivo esquecendo-se momentaneamente de não dar tanta ênfase ao fato. Teria que tentar disfarçar mais seu interesse, porque isso despertou uma análise curiosa da garota antes que ela respondesse.

"Parece que ele tem que fazer mais uma fórmula, não sei. Os estudos dele não ficaram prontos..."

"Ah..." Edward assentiu e inconsciente colocou a mão no bolso, procurando o celular.

Ela continuou. "Então fica super difícil de sair, apesar de que eu já falei de você." Levantou os ombros despreocupada. "A única coisa que ele não gosta é do fato de você ser mais velho."

"Mas ele também é mais velho que você!" Edward retrucou enérgico. Bella não entendeu a acusação em sua frase, só segundos depois se deu conta do que ele se referia. Ele continuava pensando que ela era _a menina de Emmett,_ recordou.

"Sim. Mas ele me conhece desde que eu nasci." Defendeu, tentando aproximá-lo da verdade.

"Ah, tá, o típico lobo mau anjinho da guarda que cria para comer." Criticou num impulso, mas no mesmo instante que disse isso se arrependeu ao ver o horror nos olhos da adolescente.

"Você crê muito pouco nas pessoas!" Ela disse e afastou-se impaciente, já pronta para tirar Peter que dormia no banco de trás.

"Desculpe, Bella." Ele segurou em seu braço. "É que, é difícil aceitar essa situação."

"Que situação?" Desafiou-o, disposta a dar um basta a essa situação. "A que ele me livrou de ser vendida para algum velho gordo aos dez anos de idade? A de que ele terminou de me criar a custo trabalho e me encheu de dignidade? Você não sabe de nada, Edward. É um riquinho mimado, que não sabe o valor de trabalho e dinheiro. Emmett trabalha dia e noite para nos dar uma vida digna. Desde que ele me trouxe eu nunca o vi sem trabalhar um dia, fosse de jardineiro, fosse no laboratório dos outros e agora no laboratório dele. Você não pode falar de alguém que não conhece." Tomou fôlego. "E não se engane. Eu não sou uma serviçal sexual dele." Disse impulsivamente, mas refreou, visto que a confiança dele ela queria ganhar aos poucos, não obrigá-lo a confiar.

"Tá, tudo bem." Rematou insatisfeito com a convicção nos argumentos da garota. O ciúme ferveu em seu sangue, levou possessivamente a mão ao rosto da garota e inclinou-se. "Não quero falar do Emmett." Disse e lhe deu um selinho. Ela travou e virou o rosto sutilmente.

"O porteiro está olhando..." Avisou tensa. Ele desviou os lábios e beijou sua bochecha, afastando-se a seguir.

"Então até segunda." Disse depois abriu a porta traseira do carro, pegou Peter no colo e caminharam rumo ao carro de Bella, estacionado do outro lado da rua. Ele sentou Peter no banco do passageiro, ainda sonolento. "Até mais, amigão. Qualquer dia a gente faz um programa desses de novo." Disse e levou o punho no ar para bater no punho do garoto.

A adolescente, já dentro do carro, deu um sorriso satisfeito e lembrou-se automaticamente que Daniel não era assim com o garoto, pelo contrário, tinha a impressão que o ex-namorado se incomodava por ela sempre levar o garoto aos passeios, e assim, restringir as intimidades deles como casal. Já Edward parecia gostar do garoto. Isso era meio caminho andado. Ele agora só precisava começar a aceitar Emmett. O que parecia ser uma missão difícil, já que tinha uma visão errônea de sua relação.

Depois que Edward desceu, a garota deu partida no carro, e ao vê-la virar a esquina, ele olhou em volta, pegou o celular corporativo no bolso e ligou imediatamente para seu amigo Erick. "Aborta a missão de segunda." Disse no automático.

"Por que, chefe? Está tudo esquematizado!" Erick insistiu.

"Tenho informações de fonte segura de que Emmett não vai viaja."

Houve uma pausa do outro lado da linha.

"Sério?"

"Sim."

"Ok. Então já que agora vou ficar a toa, que tal sairmos?"

"Pode ser. Venha para a beira mar. Estou te esperando no quiosque em frente ao meu prédio." Avisou relaxado e caminhou pela rua beira-mar. "Mas não vamos falar de trabalho. Vamos somente tomar uma água de coco."

"Ok. Vamos ficar bêbados com água de coco." Erick ironizou. "Você parece bem humorado." Comentou desconfiado. "O que aconteceu de ontem para hoje que mudou o seu humor sombrio? Tem alguma coisa a ver com a ave?"

"Me erra, Erick. Vem pra cá e esquece trabalho, esquece Emmett. Eu só quero relaxar."

"Ok. Estou indo."

Continua...

_**N/A: Em primeiro lugar, obrigada pelas energias positivas que me mandaram. Foi ótimo saber que tinha gente torcendo que eu não desistisse do meu curso que tomou os últimos dois meses e me impediu de escrever.**_

_**Desculpem mesmo pela demora. **_

_**Grande beijo a todas.**_


	11. Capítulo  10 Iniciativa Parte II

**Capítulo 10- Iniciativa**

Aviso: temos uma parte mais hot. Quem não gosta, pula ae.

Muitos beijos e boa leitura.

O domingo passou como um dia normal, dos últimos meses. Após pedalar pela rua beira-mar, Edward seguiu para a igreja de Beverly Hills e esperou a missa acabar às nove horas para que pudesse ver a garota. No horário de sempre ela saiu de mãos dadas com Peter, foi seguida pelo rapaz moreno e caminhou rumo a seu carro. Aquele era o amigo possessivo, Edward pensou, no mesmo instante em que fechou o punho ao vê-lo tentando abraçá-la perto do carro. Ela esquivou-se determinada, deu as costas e entrou, dando em seguida partida. O moreno ficou no pátio aparentemente indignado, enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente no cabelo.

Edward sentiu uma comichão de vontade de ligar para a garota, com o sentimento estranho que o acompanhava ultimamente queimando em seu estômago, algo parecido com saudade. Mas como podia ter saudade tendo visto-a na tarde do dia anterior? Isso era inaceitável. Merda, queria ligar e perguntar como ela estava, saber se esse garoto a estava incomodando. Queria, quem sabe, desejar bom dia, ou perguntar se ela queria almoçar com ele. No entanto, covarde como era, manteve o telefone na mão uns segundos, com a foto arteira da garota brilhando na tela, apertou end e desistiu frustrado. Não queria tomar iniciativas.

Segunda-feira acordou cedo, pegou seu Volvo preto e dirigiu-se a Beverly Hills, a fim de vê-la ao menos entrar na escola. Sua obsessão era algo que não questionava mais. No início considerava que agia assim somente porque não queria perder um vínculo que o levava a Emmett, agora não sabia que resposta dar a si, por isso, preferia não pensar.

Na tarde de segunda-feira, Bella mal chegou em casa, subiu para o quarto de Peter e iniciou lições de português com ele. Sentia-se insegura em saber que em poucos dias o garoto deveria começar a freqüentar uma escola, logo que fizesse seis anos. Preferia que ele pudesse continuar ser educado em casa. Ajudou-o com as lições e enquanto ele desenvolvia as tarefas, manteve-se ocupada com as revistas teens de Alice, debruçada sobre temas que até então não tinha lhe chamado a atenção. _Como não deixar que seu namorado perder o interesse. O que fazer para não ser chamada de infantil. O que afasta os homens. Homem não gosta de ser sufocado. Como fazer seu namorado sentir prazer._

A adolescente praticamente devorava os assuntos, tentando ao máximo assimilar as páginas ao seu relacionamento com Edward, isso além de participar de vários testes como: _saiba se o seu ficante gosta de você. _

Estava disposta a conquistá-lo. Queria ficar com ele, sair por aí como um casal normal. Queria ser sua namorada. Mas sabia que não seria algo fácil, assim como não foi fácil chegar até aqui. Ele era terra estranha. Tinha uma parte dele que era inacessível, que escondia a fundo. Tinha medo do que era... Talvez fosse seu trauma, baseada nisso lhe dava espaço. Por enquanto, estava conformada. Considerava-se felizarda em ter conseguido ao menos entrar em sua casa, ter tirado aquela capa sisuda que o cobria e tê-lo feito sorrir de verdade. Sabia ter conseguido muito. Ele não parecia mais tão triste como quando o conheceu.

No mais, cumpriu o seu papel de mandar uma mensagem para ele todos os dias, entretanto uma coisa não tinha mudado. Ele continuava em silêncio. Não mandava uma mensagem de volta ou telefonava. Ela sentia como se na semana não coubessem um na vida do outro,portanto, esperava os dias passar.

Não passou despercebido que ele foi vê-la na escola. Todavia, preferiu que ele se sentisse à vontade para procurá-la em público. Notava que ele não queria se expor, tampouco ela queria forçá-lo a algo. Por conseguinte, conferiu, dia após dia, ele passar em frente ao estacionamento todos os dias no mesmo horário; fosse de carro, moto, e manteve-se para trás. O máximo que fazia era olhar em sua direção e acenar com um sorriso.

A semana se passou arrastadamente. Daniel ligou todos os dias pedindo para voltar. Emmett permaneceu dia e noite enfiado em seu laboratório, que ficava na outra entrada da propriedade. E ela ocupou-se na semana entre seus estudos e atenção a Peter, que agora aprendia a tocar flauta doce com ela.

Quinta à noite, como todas as quintas, Bella pediu que Emmett deixasse que ela fosse a Sky disco club dançar, ele permitiu e Rilley levou as duas. No entanto, nada parecia chamar a atenção da garota. Queria mesmo era poder ter um jeito de ficar um pouco com Edward, aproveitar seus beijos experientes, ser afagada por suas mãos ávidas, ter um pouco daquela paixão em seus olhos que ele mantinha escondida a sete chaves e que só era externada em desejo sexual.

Edward permaneceu a semana impaciente e em alerta, esperando, quem sabe, que a adolescente ligasse dizendo que ia a sua casa, fosse para levar novas plantas, como fez semanas atrás, fosse meramente para vê-lo em uma tarde vestida com seu uniforme escolar. Simplesmente não conseguia acalmar a vontade de vê-la, de ouvir o som de seu sorriso. Tinha um desejo irrefreável de abraçar aquele pequeno corpo, por isso passou a maioria dos dias olhando incansavelmente o celular, esperando nesse tempo que a música da Britney começasse e que a foto de Bella piscasse na tela... Não aconteceu.

Todas as noites teve dificuldade para dormir ao lembrar da adolescente seminua em seu quarto, ao lembrar dos seios em sua boca. O que ele evitou fazer por meses ficou difícil de ignorar. E como um adolescente descontrolado, um gato no cio, todos os dias só conseguia dormir depois de uma sessão de automassagem. E não tinha porra de Ioga que ofuscasse seu desejo. Bastava começar a fazer exercícios de relaxamento, tinha a lembrança dos peitos da garota e imediatamente uma ereção se formava em suas calças. Isso era ridículo. Não tinha mais idade para isso.

O fim de semana finalmente aconteceu. Sábado, ela chegou cedo da manhã, trouxe umas frutas, suco e bolinhos, deixou tudo sobre a mesa e avisou que hoje não sairiam durante o dia. Iriam almoçar, assistir um filme depois iria embora cedo porque tinha que se arrumar para uma festa que iria à noite.

"Sem problema. Está tudo bem?" Perguntou ao notar o semblante preocupado da garota. Estavam no corredor, à espera do elevador.

"Sim. Só estou preocupada... Encontrar o Daniel não tem sido fácil." Disse pesarosa e deitou a cabeça no peito de Edward.

Ele beijou sua testa e acariciou sua nuca. "Não vá."

"Eu tenho que ir. Lá tem pessoas que precisam de mim." Argumentou e pôs os braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Mais tarde eu volto para você." Deu um selinho em sua boca. "E, por favor, não deixe o Peter entrar no mar. Se você não quiser ficar com ele muito tempo lá embaixo, eu trouxe uns desenhos para ele pintar. Só não o deixe ficar a manhã toda assistindo TV. Ele já passa muito tempo na semana."

"Tudo bem, mamãe super protetora." Gracejou, o elevador chegou, ele lhe deu um último selinho, e ela desceu.

Assistiu TV com Peter enquanto esperavam o sol esquentar um pouco por estar muito cedo, depois ele pôs um short e boné, tirou a camisa e desceram para a praia. Ainda era estranho habituar-se a um programa com uma criança. Mas Peter em sua maioria de tempo brincou sozinho de fazer castelinho, mais tarde brincaram um pouco com a bola que Peter trouxe em sua mochila, para antes de irem embora brincarem de se molhar com as metralháguas. Tiraram o excesso de areia no chuveirinho da praia e subiram para se arrumar e ir ao mercado.

Edward comprou todos os itens que julgou que Bella gostasse e que pudessem passar a tarde. Pipoca, sorvete, suco, isso além de um peixe assado que sabia que ela gostava.

Mais tarde, após almoçarem, Peter dormiu e nesse tempo Bella ensinou-lhe mais uns exercícios de Ioga. Ele notou que logo que ela chegava da casa de recuperação, comportava-se de modo introspectivo e atribuiu a atitude a encontrar-se com o tal amigo. Será que ela estava arrependida?

"Cansada?" Perguntou quando ela terminou o exercício e deitou de costas no carpete.

"Sugada." Respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

"Como foi lá? Seu amigo possessivo estava lá?" Deitou-se ao seu lado no carpete.

"Sim. E não me deixou em paz um minuto. Ele agora insiste com umas ameaças..." Interrompeu-se e obrigou-se a mudar de assunto. "E aqui? Como Peter se comportou?"

"Você sabe que ele é muito bem educado." Disse bajulador e apertou seu queixo, brincalhão, depois pôs uma perna por cima da dela, segurou sua cintura e a aproximou para beijá-la. Ela abriu a boca, deu passagem entre os dentes, acariciou-o com a língua e ele rolou para cima dela no chão. Depois de um tempo de beijos calmos de saudade, ele separou um pouco os lábios e desviou a boca para o seu pescoço. "Eu gosto tanto quando você está aqui... Não queria mais ter que te dividir com ninguém." Disse afastou a blusa de alças e desceu com beijos para a clavícula. "Não paro de pensar em você um segundo."

"Eu também não paro de pensar em você." Ela revelou encantada com a declaração, no instante em que ele descia com beijos para o colo, e uma mão já a acariciava a barriga.

"O que vamos fazer?" Disse, afastou a blusa e deu pequenos beijos na lateral interna do seio, mantendo-se atento para o movimento da porta, já que Peter dormia na outra sala.

"Que sugestão você dá?" Ofegou e apertou a cabeça ruiva a si, que tinha desviado o caminho e mordiscava provocadoramente o bico, gracejando.

"Não sei... Prefiro que você decida o ritmo e rumo que iremos tomar."

"É para não se sentir culpado, não é?"

Ele parou o que fazia, levantou o rosto e olhou-a. Ela era muito mais perceptiva que ele imaginava. "Não." Negou e voltou a lamber devagar o monte macio, fazendo carinho e cócegas na garota, que adorou aquela nova intimidade recém conquistada. "Só não quero que você se sinta coagida a nada, só isso..." Disse, afastou suas pernas com o joelho e abrigou sua excitação no calor das coxas da garota. "Mesmo assim, você sabe onde iremos chegar, não sabe?" Sugeriu matreiramente. "Em breve sua calcinha estará no chão e suas pernas enroscadas em minha cintura." Sussurrou e moveu-se suavemente sobre ela, que chocou no primeiro instante com suas palavras diretas. Depois sorriu, adorando que ele a estivesse tratando como mulher, não com uma adolescente. Distraída, enfiou os dedos em seu cabelo em uma carícia calma e pensou no convite que iria fazer.

Ele continuou beijando-a no colo lento, e ao ver seu silêncio, diminuiu o viço e arrumou-lhe a blusa de alças que se encontrava toda levantada.

"Hoje à noite eu tenho um baile para ir da escola secundária." Ela começou, hesitante, e deitaram de lado no carpete. "Você quer ir comigo?"

"Não." Negou sem perda de tempo, seguramente. Ela imaginou antes ser essa a resposta, mesmo assim, abaixou o olhar frustrada pela negativa. Ele percebeu e adicionou uma razão. "Isso será uma festa para adolescentes, não para adulto."

"É de adulto, sim." Insistiu obstinada. "Todos os professores vão estar lá."

"Ah, tá, e eu iria ficar com os professores?" Brincou para distraí-la, mas ela não seria fácil de ser dissuadida.

"Lógico que não." Rolou os olhos. "Você seria meu convidado."

Ele balançou a cabeça e pensou por instantes no que implicaria ser presenciado na companhia da adolescente em festinhas juvenis. Era irrealizável. Enrolar-se em uma teia de aranha que ele mesmo estava a tecer com omissões e mentiras, já era suficiente. Expor-se no mundo de Bella agravava mais a situação.

"Não, Bella. Péssima idéia."

"Poxa, eu poderia ficar algum tempo com você." Ela insistiu novamente, ainda esperançosa, e, antes que ele desse a sentença final, ela levantou, alcançou sua bolsa em cima do sofá, tirou um convite de dentro, foi ao quarto e colocou-o no criado mudo ao lado da cama. "De qualquer maneira vai ficar aqui." Avisou quando voltava para a sala. "Eu não tenho quem levar mesmo." Deu de ombros e deitou novamente ao seu lado no carpete.

Mais tarde, após ficarem até três horas juntos, ela não tocou no assunto da festa novamente, despediu-se e seguiu para casa. Mal chegaram, pegou Alice e foram para o salão de beleza. Enquanto fazia cabelo e unhas, colocava Alice a par de todos os acontecimentos.

"Ah, Alice, eu não me importo que ele seja mais velho que eu." Bella disse na defensiva. "Eu gosto do modo como ele me olha. Gosto de como me sinto quando estou perto dele." Explicou com um sorriso e levantou os dedos no ar, avaliando as florzinhas artísticas que a manicure fez em sua mão.

"É, só que ele não vai hoje à noite." Alice lembrou com um bico. "Então você podia ficar com o irmão do Brian. Poderíamos sair amanhã em família." Argumentou novamente. "Além disso, você não está namorando ele. Não é nada sério."

"Não. Pode esquecer. Pode não ser sério para ele. Mas você sabe que eu não sou assim." Rematou incisivamente.

Às nove horas, Bella usava um vestido azul com prata, tomara-que-caia, justo até abaixo da cintura e balonê nas pontas. Sua sandália era prata, de amarrar na perna e, para tornar sua aparência mais descontraída, usava algumas borboletinhas prateadas no cabelo, combinando com brincos, pulseira e anel, além da bolsinha de mão. A maquiagem era suave, mas sua sombra era com pigmentos azul royal e cheia de glitter 3D.

Embora fosse uma festa da escola de Alice, Bella conhecia quase todos os alunos, logo sempre estava conversando com alguém quando não estava na pista dançando e pulando. Passava da meia noite quando avistou um homem no canto, com um copo na mão, olhando intensamente em sua direção. Piscou surpresa, olhou para os lados e conjecturou que fosse sua imaginação desejando que ele viesse, no entanto ele continuou lá. Seu cabelo estava cortado, logo notou. E a roupa não era uma camisa social preta comum. Era de três botões, com alguns bordados no peitoral, dobrada em três quartos. Algo bem descolado. A calça era justa, apertada nas coxas. Ela avaliou-o e sorriu, achando-o diferente e mais lindo. Em passos lentos, a menina cruzou o salão e seguiu rumo ao local isolado em que ele estava.

"Tentando se misturar!" Comentou divertida, pôs os braços em volta do seu pescoço e levou a mão aos seus cabelos, notando que estava cheio de gel, com o corte arrepiado.

"Estou me sentindo perdido." Deu um sorriso torto, olhou para os lados, depois lhe deu um selinho.

"Eu te achei." Piscou graciosa, em seguida se afastou, pegou o copo em sua mão e cheirou o conteúdo, dando um suspiro de alivio ao constatar o que era. "Que bom que isso é guaraná. Pensei que estivesse bebido para conseguir enfrentar a selva de adolescentes."

"Ai, Bella, eu não bebo nada alcoólico há anos." Disse e puxou-a para um local mais escuro, rodeou sua cintura e cobriu sua boca cheia de gloss com um beijo calmo. "Você está linda." Elogiou e acariciou a nuca exposta pelo coque.

"Obrigada. Eu achei a cor um pouco escura, você não acha?" Comentou, olhando para a saia.

"Combinou perfeitamente com você." Sussurrou, inclinou e beijou-a abaixo da orelha.

"Por que veio?" Fechou os olhos e apoiou o rosto em seu peito.

"Ah, eu estava entediado." Disse com um dar de ombros. "Ultimamente não estou gostando muito de ficar sozinho." Revelou e estranhou a própria constatação. "Até que eu liguei para um amigo para sairmos, porém, ele tinha compromisso. Também liguei para o meu pai convidando-o para jantar, mas o velho disse que estava cheio de processos para ler, então resolvi vir."

"Hmmm... Então eu fui a última opção?" Arqueou a sobrancelha, petulante.

"Não!" Negou imediatamente. "Er, na verdade, a primeira opção era você." Tentou consertar, sem jeito. "Porém eu estava disposto a fugir da opção." Sorriu manhoso e lhe deu selinhos. "Mas como viu, você venceu. Você sempre vence."

Ela sorriu satisfeita com a resposta. "Vamos dançar?" Puxou sua mão empolgada, entretanto ele não saiu do lugar.

"Melhor não." Negou e puxou-a novamente para perto de si. "Vamos lá para fora." Beijou-a na orelha, persuasivo. "Pensei ter ouvido mais cedo que você iria ficar um pouco comigo."

"Hmmm... Sim. Foi isso que você ouviu." Concordou, depois pôs o dedo no queixo pensativa. "Mas provavelmente nosso segurança esteja por aqui... Então melhor não sairmos pela porta principal." Propôs cautelosa.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou à frente e te espero no estacionamento." Deu-lhe um beijo na costa da mão, antes de dar as costas e sair.

A garota foi até Alice, que estava em uma rodinha sorrindo, avisou que ia lá para fora, depois saiu, encontrado Edward no estacionamento. Mal ele a encontrou, enlaçou sua cintura, encostou-a em seu carro e invadiu sua boca com um beijo, enchendo os sentidos dela com seu sabor, enfiou sua língua e pressionou-a com lábios exigentes.

Ela estranhou sua urgência, principalmente por ainda estar em local público, todavia correspondeu ao beijo, sugando a língua quente, posteriormente sentiu-se ser erguida em cima do carro, ainda com os lábios colados. O beijo tornou-se ávido, ele segurou as pernas da garota e fez com que elas cruzassem atrás de si, de modo que as intimidades se roçassem. Cada vez que sua língua era sugada, ele movia minimamente o quadril e gemia, fazendo com que sua ereção acariciasse o centro da garota.

"O que fez você decidir vir?" Ela perguntou ofegante quando se afastou para tomar ar.

"Eu queria ver você." Disse e moveu os lábios para seu pescoço, levantou-a em seu colo e abriu a porta do carro, colocando-a a seguir no banco do passageiro. "Vou te seqüestrar por umas horas." Avisou, fechou a porta e caminhou apressado rumo à porta do motorista. "Distraia-me para que eu não te _pegue_ aqui. Ajude-me a lembrar que sou adulto." Pediu quando deu partida no carro. "O que fez hoje à tarde que teve que ir embora cedo?"

"Fui ao salão, olha." Respondeu naturalmente e mostrou suas unhas pintadas. "Também fiz este penteando e depilação..." Ergueu o vestido até a coxa e mostrou sua perna de um jeito simples e despreocupado. "Alice me obrigou a fazer. Aff." Ele desviou o olhar do caminho e examinou avaliativamente as pernas da garota. Em seguida, passou a mão do joelho à coxa, explorando a maciez.

"Você quer por meu cérebro às migalhas." Puxou os pés da garota sobre o seu colo, desfez das sandálias e continuou acariciando suas pernas. "Mas não adianta ficar me seduzindo."

"Eu não estou te seduzindo!" Ela defendeu-se surpresa.

Ele sorriu. "Bella, só de você sorrir me seduz. Imagine levantando a saia com esse jeitinho infantil para mostrar as pernas?" Gracejou. Ela mordeu os lábios contente com seu novo poder e encostou-se ao banco, recebendo ainda suas carícias. "Eu não menti quando disse que minha primeira opção era você." Ele voltou a dizer. "Só aquelas horinhas hoje à tarde com você não foram suficientes." Disse, entrou no estacionamento de um shopping e subiu vários lances de rampa com o carro até chegar ao estacionamento na cobertura do prédio. Estacionou em um canto iluminado e de lá dava para ver quase toda cidade de Los Angeles.

"Por que viemos aqui?" Ela perguntou e abriu a janela para olhar para a paisagem atrás da mureta de proteção.

"Porque é seguro e tem uma vista linda." Abaixou seu vidro, deixando que a brisa entrasse. Afastou o banco para trás, trouxe-a para sentar de lado em seu colo e deitou-a em seu peito. Ela suspirou e passeou tranquilamente a mão em seu peito, sobre a camisa preta. Estava surpresa por ele tê-la levado para um local iluminado, guarnecido, quando imaginou que ele aproveitaria da situação e a levaria para um local ermo e despovoado, onde pudesse desfrutar de alguma intimidade. Gostou de ver esse lado dele interessado em sua companhia, não somente em seu corpo. Enquanto pensava nisso, podia ouvir as batidas do coração à frente e sentia-se absolutamente bem em estar com ele.

"Fico feliz por ter ido me ver." Ela revelou, abriu dois botões da camisa e beijou de sua garganta à clavícula.

"Sorte minha que você não arrumou um substituto." Ele também tirou o sapato, mudou no banco, sentando atravessado, e pôs seus pés sobre o banco do passageiro, ainda com ela sentada em seu colo. "Pensei que ia chegar lá e teria outro." Brincou, no entanto a brincadeira não agradou a garota.

Ela suspirou audivelmente e ponderou por segundos que resposta dar antes de abrir a boca. Não queria estragar a noite. "Pense sinceramente no que eu vou perguntar, Edward." Começou docemente. "Você acha mesmo que eu sou assim? Que fico com um e outro por aí? De dia com um e de noite com outro?" Perguntou calma, mas a mágoa em sua voz não foi obliterada.

"Não." Negou ao notar o teor pejorativo que soou seu comentário. _Não com um e outro, necessariamente..._

"Então por que fala assim?" Continuou beijando-o na clavícula, tentando dissimular com o ato sua chateação.

"Ai, desculpe..." Ele passou os dedos na bochecha da garota, pesaroso. "Desculpe... Eu não queria dizer isso. É que sou tosco às vezes. No fundo eu queria falar que foi bom te ver. Mas é tudo muito novo para mim. Não sei como me comportar com você... Geralmente eu não tenho que ficar escolhendo palavras em minhas conversas normais."

"Com adultos?" Citou, sem mudar o tom.

"Não..." De novo, viu-se obrigado a consertar. "Com todos. Eu nunca escolho palavras." Disse sinceramente. "Mas com você é diferente. Não sei como expressar. Sempre estou falando coisas que soam errado." Explicou quase suplicante. "Olha só, eu não tenho esse tipo de relação próxima há muitos anos. Acho que nunca tive uma desse tipo. Nunca ninguém invadiu minha casa e minha vida como você. E isso é realmente novo. Eu não sei como lidar com nosso relacionamento."

"E como é o nosso relacionamento para você?" Aproveitou o ensejo.

"Não sei..." Passou os dedos no cabelo nervoso sem saber que resposta dar. "Um relacionamento baseado em..."

"Confiança? Amizade?" Ela sugeriu baixinho e o beijou agora no pescoço, serena.

O peito dele se contorceu de dor. Queria dizer que sim, queria que a relação deles fosse baseada em confiança. E, instantaneamente, encontrou-se aflito ao pensar que não. A verdade sobre ele poderia ser descoberta a qualquer momento.

"Responda você: o que somos? O que sente por mim?" Perguntou com uma sensação angustiante sufocando sua garganta, medo de perdê-la. Inseriu os dedos sob a nuca da garota, levantou o rosto e olhou-a atentamente, buscando nominar o sentimento que ele tanto relutava em aceitar. Sabia que não tinha mais nada a ver com Emmett esse sentimento. Agora, aqui, somente os dois olhando-se nos olhos um do outro, não era vingança, provocação. Era afeto, satisfação, completude. Vê-la era como iluminar a escuridão de sua vida. Ele a queria de um jeito inexplicável. E precisava muito saber exatamente o que ela sentia.

"Somos mais que amigos." Disse convicta. "Há uma semana, naquela montanha, eu disse para mim que sabia o que queria. Eu quero você. Quero entrar na sua vida, no seu coração. Vou derrubar todos os seus muros, fazer você feliz." Declarou determinada. "Eu sei que meu encontro com você não foi em vão, naquele dia no beco. Não acredito no acaso. Creio que de algum modo tudo está pré-arquitetado no universo. Basta acreditarmos. E penso que mesmo que demore, espero o dia em que você me veja como uma mulher que você tenha orgulho, não como uma criança que você sempre quer esconder."

O silêncio no carro foi absoluto nos instantes seguintes. Ele não sabia o que dizer diante do que ouviu. Encontrava-se suspenso, surpreso com a capacidade de se expressar da garota, ainda que ele mesmo fosse tão omisso com suas intenções. Ela se dava ao máximo sem receber nada em troca. Sentia-se um covarde por não saber o que falar.

Ela continuou a beijar tranquilamente o seu pescoço, uma carícia que distribuía sensação de aconchego, calor. Ele fechou os olhos e continuou deslizando os dedos carinhosamente no cabelo da adolescente.

Ela notou o clima tenso, resolveu quebrar o gelo e fez um comentário desvinculado. "Poxa, passei duas horas fazendo um penteado no salão para você bagunçar em tão pouco tempo." Disse sorrindo.

Ele enfiou mais os dedos em seus cabelos, tirou os grampos devagar, um a um, espalhou os cabelos e os soltou tranquilamente. "Estava linda. Mas eu os prefiro soltos e naturais. Esse penteado deixou você mais séria, uns cinco anos mais velha."

"Pensei que você gostasse do fato de eu parecer mais velha. Estou confusa agora." Brincou. Ele segurou seu rosto e a trouxe para seus lábios, beijando-a por alguns minutos.

"Eu gosto de você exatamente assim, como você é. Minha pequena montanha russa determinada, tempestuosa, engraçada, infantil às vezes, voluntariosa. Por outro lado, altruísta, segura, responsável." Enumerou efusivo, a voz rouca em um sorriso.

"É sério que você acha isso tudo de mim?" Perguntou com um risinho presunçoso.

Ele apertou seu queixo e voltou a beijá-la, brincalhão.

"Além de bonita, gostosa, com os seios mais deliciosos que eu pus na boca, os lábios mais macios que eu conheço, o cheiro mais infantil e doce que eu senti. Falando nisso, por que você muda tanto de perfume?" Disse e inclinou-se para cheirá-la no pescoço. "Às vezes você tem cheiro de algodão doce, outras de tutti-fruti, flores... Hoje mesmo está com cheiro de... hmmm... morangos com chocolate."

Ela gargalhou e bagunçou o cabelo dele. "Nossa, você notou até isso?" Questionou brincalhona. "Eu mudo muito de perfume porque não escolhi um que eu goste ainda." Deu de ombros e deitou novamente em seu peito. "Qual você gosta mais?"

"Não sei..." Fungou novamente e ajeitou-a em seu colo. "Vou decidir e te falo." Respondeu e levantou mechas de cabelo ao rosto, cheirando-os, por minutos admirando a cidade abaixo deles. Ela tinha um sorriso satisfeito enfeitando o semblante rosado, os olhos brilhosos de triunfo com o andamento da relação. Ele observou-a, acariciou seu rosto e beijou-a no cabelo, com aquele sentimento estranho queimando e sufocando-o.

"Me fala de você." Ele pediu e desceu a mão para acariciar as coxas expostas pelo vestido levantado. "Um dia você disse que Emmett te roubou. Como ele fez para sua mãe não te encontrar?"

"Ele mudou meu nome." Ela disse baixinho. "Eu me chamo Isabella Marie Swan. Dizem que Swan era o nome do meu pai. Mas eu nunca o conheci. Agora me chamo Marie Flower Evanson."

"Por isso algumas pessoas te chamam de Flor."

"Sim."

"E por que você se apresentou para mim como Bella?"

"Não sei... Acho que eu sabia que seríamos amigos."

"Hmmm, seu amigo da pastoral te chama de quê?" Perguntou curioso. Ela virou o rosto e olhou-o.

"Fllor, florzinha." Disse com um sorriso ao entender qual a intenção de Edward.

Ele sorriu presunçoso e a abraçou. "Gostei dessa parte." Deu selinhos em sua boca. "Agora me diz como foi sua infância?"

Ela deu um suspiro antes de falar. "Nada fácil. Minha mãe era dona de um bordel na estrada que liga Port Angeles a Forks. E eu e Alice sabíamos desde os sete anos o que os homens faziam lá... Precisávamos tapar o ouvido para não ouvir." Revelou pesarosa. Edward fez uma careta de desagrado. "Eu estudava, fazia balé, lia muito." Sorriu triste. "E também tinha tarefas na limpeza do salão, ajudava a cuidar dos filhos das funcionárias do bordel... Mas eu não era infeliz. Dizia para mim que vivia naquele mundo, mas não pertencia a ele, por isso conseguia viver um dia de cada vez... Eu sentia que minha mãe não me amava, pelo contrário, tinha planos obscuros para mim. Aos nove anos, quando comecei a ter seios, ela já me olhava como se eu fosse um cofrinho de dinheiro. E tudo que eu queria era o amor e aceitação dela... Um dia, ao saber dos planos da minha mãe, minha tia avisou Emmett, então ele foi me buscar antes que minha mãe me vendesse. Desde aí eu fui morar com ele na Zona Sul de Los Angeles, local onde moramos anos." A dor em suas lembranças não pode ser escondida. "Depois de tudo, eu prometi para mim mesma que se um dia tivesse um filho, iria dar todo o amor que eu nunca tive. Sete meses depois Peter veio para mim. Por isso o amo tanto... Peter me ensinou que ao invés de depender do amor dos outros, eu tinha que amar, desenvolver minhas forças através do amor. Força que eu sabia que tinha."

Edward passou um tempo calado, e quando falou, seus pensamentos estavam longe. "Então tem por volta de seis anos e pouquinho que você está aqui com Emmett?" Perguntou desconfiado, calculando mentalmente a data à época em que houve a overdose de Rosalie.

"Sim."

Ele fechou os olhos e praguejou Emmett mentalmente. Então quando Rosalie estava viva, Emmett já mantinha Bella! Como não soube disso antes?

"Mas me fala agora de você." Bella pediu ao sentir o silêncio pesado no ar. "Você mora em Los Angeles há muitos anos?"

"Sim. Desde que eu nasci." Suspirou e a apertou. Sentia-se condoído pela história da garota. Era admirável o fato dela ter despontado e sobrevivido em meio a tanta sujidade. Por sentir-se assim, ele decidiu abrir um pouco de sua história e compensá-la por ter confiado nele. "Meu pai tem uma casa aqui em Malibu desde que casou com minha mãe. Fomos todos criados lá."

"Seu pai ainda mora lá?" Ela não perdeu a chance.

"Sim. Mas eu evito ir lá." Respondeu cheio de nostalgia. Ela calou-se uns segundos enquanto associava seus motivos, voltou a plantar beijinhos em seu pescoço, minutos depois perguntou.

"Tem algo a ver com a morte de sua mãe?"

"Sim."

"Como ela morreu exatamente?"

Edward ponderou por uns segundos se revelava ou não suas teorias. Lembrou-se de não elucidar totalmente os fatos e decidiu ao menos aproximá-la da verdade, já que a culpa por tantas mentiras já começava a confrontá-lo.

"A história é muito longa..."

"Sou toda ouvidos."

Ele suspirou e encostou as costas no banco, enquanto acariciava o cabelo da garota. Queria saber o que a garota tinha que o fazia conversar tão naturalmente. Nem no divã da Rachel conseguiu se soltar tão facilmente.

"Eu tinha treze anos quando um garoto mais velho, jardineiro da casa do vizinho, me livrou de uma briga de rua e passou a me proteger deliberadamente. Depois disso, eu consegui com meus pais que ele fosse nosso jardineiro também. Minha mãe adquiriu um apego muito grande a ele, e com o tempo, começou a levá-lo para o laboratório no sótão e ensinou-lhe informalmente a manipular substâncias. Mais tempo se passou e todos perceberam o desempenho dele para a área de farmácia, ele era muito dedicado. Foi então que minha mãe convenceu o meu pai a financiar o curso de bioquímica para ele, e assim, enquanto estudava, ele atuava como assistente dela." Pausou um pouco, com a dor das lembranças ao pouco corroendo em seu peito. "Então um dia ele me disse que minha mãe estava interessada fisicamente nele, ou melhor, que estava apaixonada..." Fez uma careta com a lembrança repulsiva. "Era um problema, afinal, ele tinha uma namorada e esta não podia nem sonhar... Com o passar do tempo, não só eu como o restante da família notou a situação desconfortável. Isso desencadeou uma série de acontecimentos por lá... brigas, desentendimentos, ciúme... Mas eu permaneci neutro. Não a condenava ou tomava partido. Ela continuava sendo minha mãe, de qualquer maneira. Eu a amava mesmo que ela estivesse se comportando daquele jeito... Ele aparentemente não a correspondia, pelo que parecia, o que para o ego da minha mãe foi esmagador. Ao fim, após ser rejeitada e anteposta a uma adolescente, que era a garota que ele amava, minha mãe pirou e levou a família a decadência... Até então eu confiava no meu amigo. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ter tido alguma coisa com minha mãe... Porém, que outro motivo tinha ela para ter se envolvido tanto?" Balançou a cabeça, contrariado. "Ele era aquele tipo de cara que ganhava todo mundo, entende?... Era meu melhor amigo. Eu o considerava mais do que ao meu próprio irmão... Mas então tudo aconteceu de uma vez... Em um dia, houve uma briga explosiva, no dia seguinte encontrei minha mãe morta..."

"Mas você acha que ela foi assassinada?" Questionou atenta.

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"Porque um tempo depois, ele, assistente da minha mãe, registrou umas patentes que eu suspeito que ele roubou dela. Logo, o que eu penso é que além dele tê-la seduzido, roubou-a e empurrou ela no lago, afinal ele estava lá quando ela morreu."

"Você tem provas?"

"Não... E esse é um problema. Ninguém acredita nas minhas teorias, nem minha família." Revelou pesaroso.

"Me conte mais. Eu acredito em você." Encorajou-o solidária. Estava feliz que ele tivesse confiado nela.

"Outra hora." Beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. Gostaria que ela não fosse tão cativante assim. Tinha ânsias de revelar quem era realmente Emmett, mas sabia que tinha que ser cauteloso por não ter provas. E para obtê-las, só essa proximidade e confiança dela poderia oportunizar. Queria desmedidamente afastá-la dele. "Isso não é nem metade da história... E eu não quero mais perder você conversando coisas tristes." Suspirou, mudou-a em seu colo, cada perna de um lado seu, e cobriu sua boca com beijos, tentando com isso embalsamar a cratera que se abriu em seu peito. A dor aos poucos dissipava, sendo substituída por excitação ao acariciar suas pernas dos joelhos ao quadril. "Opa! Acho melhor sairmos daqui." Disse quando já procurava o zíper lateral do vestido. Estavam em um local público e iluminado. Não queria provocar a segurança.

Ela afastou-se para o banco dela, ele ajustou o seu, depois deu partida. Pegaram uma estrada deserta e seguiram novamente rumo ao baile em Beverly Hills. Nesse tempo, ele continuou a brincar com os dedos pelas pernas da garota. "Ficaram bem lisinhas. Agradeça sua prima por mim." Comentou com uma piscada e subiu os dedos pela coxa.

"Também depilei mais em cima." Ela sugeriu mordendo os lábios. "Quer ver?" Disse com ar de criancinha arteira.

Tentado, ele diminuiu a velocidade com a pulsação correndo forte, encostou-se ao canto da estrada e surpreendeu-se quando notou que ela sorria.

"Mostre." Pediu com uma ereção indomável e irritante empurrando sua calça apertada. _ Faça isso, tome a iniciativa. _Ela tirou a calcinha devagar, olhando com os olhos cerrados para ele, ainda sorrindo. Os olhos dele escureceram automaticamente pela cobiça, seu membro pulsou de necessidade e o ar ficou preso em sua garganta, tenso, admirado em como ela foi decidida. Ele soltou o ar ao vê-la colocar tranquilamente a calcinha sobre o painel, levou a mão à coxa da garota e levantou devagar a saia do vestido. Ela arfou quando sentiu os dedos dele fazerem caminho internamente entre suas coxas e fechou os olhos em expectativa, puxando a seguir uma longa respiração.

A luz do poste na estrada iluminou perfeitamente o sexo da adolescente, ele levantou o calcanhar dela para apoiar seus pés no banco e passou segundos apreciando curiosamente a delicada intimidade nua, seduzido, entrementes umedecendo os lábios ressecados pela excitação, usando nesse tempo a mão livre para ajeitar melhor seu membro incomodado na calça.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o tensa pela exposição. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, beijou-lhe os joelhos erguidos e desceu mordiscando a área das coxas, no mesmo instante que pôs o polegar nas apertadas dobras e acariciou sua entrada, brincando com a pequena umidade e espalhando-a. Ela estremeceu-se sobre o banco, gemeu baixinho e apoiou seu ombro no banco e costas na porta, entregue.

Estimulado por seu gemido, ele inclinou-se, hipnotizado, enfiou o rosto entre suas pernas e lambeu devagar as dobras que circundavam a entrada.

"Ai..." Ela estremeceu-se e instintivamente apertou a cabeça ruiva com as pernas.

"Foi ruim?" Perguntou divertido e olhou nos olhos verdes da garota. Ela negou balançando o rosto e permaneceu em oferenda, olhando-o com um pedido mudo nos olhos. Internamente, ela mantinha uma luta entre ansiedade e vergonha, autoconsciência e desejo. Ele seguiu em frente, ao ver a expectativa em seus olhos. "Então abra bem as pernas." Desceu novamente a boca, beijou gentilmente a pele lisa da virilha e alcançou o clitóris, lambendo com a língua quente e molhada, depois o puxou com uma chupada. Ela ergueu-se para trás com o choque que a tomou e gemeu mais expressiva.

"Você é uma delícia." Soprou-a, lambeu de novo, segurou suas coxas e enterrou sua língua, movendo devagar, somente provocando-a em um doce castigo que a deixava ofegante, quase desesperada. "Como você gosta?"

"N-não sei." Balbuciou incoerente.

"Assim?" Passou a língua em sua entrada, e ela gemeu ansiosa. "Ou assim?" Chupou forte o clitóris, depois deu uma mordidinha.

"Hmmm..." Ronronou como uma gata.

"Acho que os dois." Decidiu com um sorriso presunçoso, acariciou a fenda com o polegar e deslizou a língua mais rápido no nervo. Ela rangeu os dentes para não gritar, segurou inconsciente em seu cabelo e encorajou-o, ofegante. Ele continuou, enfiou a ponta do dedo em sua cavidade e sugou-a por segundos.

Seu corpo inteiro respondeu com estremecimento ao ter seu dedo acariciando as paredes internas da garota. Estava convencido de que ela era pequena demais. Ficou confuso imaginando se toda adolescente tinha o sexo tão pequeno assim, tentando buscar na memória alguma lembrança. Não conseguiu distinguir, até porque, nunca foi de sair com garotinhas novinhas assim. Desde que iniciou a vida sexual só saiu com meninas pelo menos três anos mais velha. Afinal, elas eram sempre mais experientes.

Lembrar da idade de Bella foi como um balde de água fria nele, e quando pensou em diminuir o trabalho com a língua e retirar-se daquela estrada deserta, a menina já tinha seguido para um caminho sem volta, e gemia alto, ofegante, se contorcia e apertava os dedos no couro do banco, grunhindo.

Ele dedicou-se novamente ao que estava fazendo, sem lhe dar espaço para voltar atrás, chupou forte, apertando e rodeando seu nervo inchado e necessitado, então sentiu seu próprio corpo reagir visceralmente, logo abaixou a mão livre, abriu seu zíper e libertou seu membro, cobrindo com uma mão enquanto continuava seu trabalho acrobático de sugar e acariciar a garota.

Ela não conseguiu conter os gritos que perpassavam a garganta contraída, ergueu o quadril, e ele continuou a incentivá-la rodeando a língua de modo que não houve redução de espasmos e gritos. Ela sacudiu-se num orgasmo soluçando, com a carne em convulsão, mostrando que o mecanismo do orgasmo fora implodido. Ele, surpreendido e soberbo com aquele lindo e expressivo orgasmo, e envolvido pela adrenalina e testosterona ao vê-la chegar ao cume por sua língua, não encontrou tempo para mudá-la e, quem sabe, induzi-la a sentar sobre seu membro duro e pulsante, pois já tinha atingido o auge da excitação. Um urro deixou sua garganta e um prazer febril tomou conta de seu corpo másculo estimulado pela auto-carícia.

Gemendo, impulsionando contra a mão e com a boca lambendo a intimidade da garota que ainda se contorcia, seu corpo estremeceu violentamente, o orgasmo explodiu e foi derramado em fluído, espalhando-o no assoalho do carro, enquanto espasmos convulsivos faziam-no tremer.

Foi animalesco o seu ato, indomável. E, ainda absorto, continuou lambendo-a, como se dali viesse acalento, até que ambos normalizaram a respiração. Ele abriu os olhos, situando-se, e deitou a cabeça em sua barriga, continuando a acariciá-la pelos minutos seguintes, extasiado com tudo que aconteceu. Por segundos, comparou-a mentalmente à frígida Rachel, que era contida, nunca gritava, e seu orgasmo demorava horas, às vezes só conseguia na segunda transa. Já a adolescente foi fácil e encantadora. Uma enlevação no seu ego masculino.

"Viu a vantagem de se ter um carro sério, ao invés de um esportivo?" Ele sussurrou relaxado depois de um tempo, a respiração tranqüila. "Não poderíamos fazer isso em seu carro, por exemplo." Comentou lembrando-se do comentário dela sobre seu carro tempos atrás.

Ela sorriu feliz, acariciou seu cabelo e permaneceram um tempo assim, calmos e cúmplices, na beira da estrada, os vidros embaçados, os corpos satisfeitos.

Continua...

N/B: Bem-vinda de volta Bia! Estava com saudades de betar... Vamos ao capitulo... Meu Deus... tenso hein? com as revelações de Bella e Edward... e que graça não, esse Edward com Peter... lindo... lindo... agora eu quero saber a historia completa da Rose... e a versão do Emmett. Ai ai ai... aguardando ansiosamente... Bjs a todas! Kerima

Nota da autora: Eu quero mandar um beijo grande para a chefa, Jane, dona do mafioso, por ter me ajudado bastante com esse capítulo. Bjus, Jane. Valeu!  
>Bom, agora sobre Flor de Lótus, eu tenho que esclarecer algo: Gente, é intencional o Edward ainda não ser um santo. Ele sabe que sente alguma coisa por ela, mas a vingança e o trabalho dele ainda continuam em primeiro lugar.<br>Quanto ao fato dele olhar para ela sexualmente, isso é de propósito. Lógico que vai mudar, está mudando, mas HOMENS são assim. Homens gostam do corpo das mulheres.  
>E a Bella já decidiu o que quer. Ela o quer. Por isso ela é fácil. Ela já gosta dele de verdade. Isso é bem claro. No entanto, ela é bem sensata. Não o pressiona. E para ganhá-lo, só fazendo isso:dando espaço e deixando as coisas acontecerm.<br>Então tenham paciência. Eu também sou romântica. Mas se eu fizer o melado agora no início, perde a graça. Vcs tb gostam de drama, que eu sei. Curtam as fases e as mudanças. Vcs sabem que eu gosto de construir.  
>Obrigada por estar aí sempre. Vcs são muito importante para mim.<br>BJks


	12. Capitulo 11 Adulto x Adolescente 1

**Oie!  
>Como vai? O capítulo é simples. Não dei muitos esclarecimentos. Meu objetivo era só desenvolver o relacionamento dos dois.<br>Nesse capítulo não falarei do Emmett, mas no próximo podem esperar.  
>Espero realmente que gostem<strong>.

Bia Braz

_**Capítulo 11- Adulto x adolescente**_

_Quando você deseja muito algo, todo o universo conspira para que você realize o seu sonho. P.C._

Por alguns minutos, os pensamentos de Edward ficaram suspensos, a respiração ritmada, enquanto dedos pequenos lhe acariciavam o cabelo. Paz. Era exatamente paz que sentia após ter revelado algo de si. O silêncio e intimidade os uniam. A sensação de sacies deixava-o tranqüilo, com um sorriso no rosto ao passo que plantava beijos doces no colo da garota.

Era estranho sentir o que sentia. Uma aura de completude o envolvia, fazendo-o esquecer tudo e todos, onde o único lugar que queria estar era afagado por aquele abraço, ainda que a posição depois de tempos resultasse desconfortável.

Todavia, sua paz foi interrompida quando luzes coloridas iluminaram o interior do carro, adicionadas a um barulho de sirene. E, sobressaltado, ergueu a cabeça, olhou para trás e instantaneamente deu-se conta do que poderia ocorrer dali em diante. O arrependimento foi imediato ao constatar.

Viu a porta da viatura atrás se abrir, a seguir dois homens uniformizados desceram e caminharam lentamente em direção ao Volvo, tempo esse em que seu cérebro entrou em colapso. Não sabia o que fazer quando fosse exigida por eles a apresentação de sua identidade e conseguintemente a da garota. Tinha receio de que complicasse para si, já que rompia a madrugada com uma adolescente...

A não ser que ele lhes mostrasse seu distintivo e identidade funcional, pensou preocupado. Isso os persuadiria a ir embora sem mais perguntas. Todavia, Bella poderia descobrir nesse instante que era policial... Merda. Não podia ser descoberto agora. Tinha que fazer algo.

Sem ao menos pensar no que fazia, antes que os policiais chegassem a porta do seu carro, levantou-se bruscamente, fechando imediatamente o zíper, e sem compor-se por completo, abriu a porta e desceu somente de meias do carro, em uma nítida mostra de pós sexo: olhos brilhosos, cabelos completamente desgrenhados.

"Boa noite, senhores." Levantou as duas mãos ao alto logo que fechou a porta. Queria garantir que a adolescente não ouviria o assunto a ser abordado. Dos dois policiais, um deles parou e ergueu uma pistola ameaçadoramente e o outro se aproximou, com uma arma não letal, pistola elétrica.

"Eu não mandei o senhor descer!" Grunhiu o policial, em posição agressiva.

"Só queria avisar que sou da casa. Sou Agente Federal Cullen, da Narcóticos." Adiantou-se em sussurrar, antes que o policial aproximasse completamente. "E tem uma arma em meu calcanhar." Avisou, pois imaginava que os colegas seriam condescendentes. O policial arqueou as sobrancelhas, cauteloso, e refreou os passos. Edward continuou. "Se o senhor permitir, eu pego minha carteira e mostro meu distintivo." Sugeriu tenso. Sabia que qualquer ato seu sem aviso poderia gerar qualquer ação precipitada por meio dos colegas de rondas_, _já que um deles ainda o mantinha sob a mira da arma de fogo.

Foram segundos intermináveis em que o policial o observava, para então desviar o olhar para o movimento dentro do carro, para a sombra feminina iluminada pela luz do poste.

"Quem está com você?" Inquiriu e olhou para os pés descalços de Edward, depois para sua calça descomposta, e finalmente para a camisa com parte para fora.

"Er..." Lançou um olhar suplicante ao policial. "O senhor quer conferir minha funcional?" Evadiu-se tentando dar um fim logo àquilo.

Notavelmente o policial à frente divertia-se com a provável idéia de que fosse um Agente Federal em apuros. Alimentado pela rixa que existia entre agentes e polícia comum, não iria perder a oportunidade de sujeitar o Agente com sua autoridade momentânea.

Para piorar a situação, outro carro de polícia chegou, encostou-se ao lado e desceram dois homens. Um louro, com semblante cínico, outro alto, moreno e forte. O último, ao dar três passos em direção a eles, reconheceu quem era o abordado e abriu um sorriso largo.

"Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntou cético e olhou para os policiais que faziam a abordagem. "Tenente Cullen, como vai?" Caminhou em direção a Edward, que ao invés de sentir alívio, ficou mais preocupado. Era o policial Félix, um dos investigados pela Narcóticos por associação ao tráfico, corrupção passiva e facilitação.

"Como vai, Félix?" Ouviu-se sussurrar.

"Vamos. Abaixe as mãos, meu caro. Estamos em família." Deu um sorriso cínico, certamente imaginando que Edward fora pego na estrada em companhia de prostituta. Era comum na polícia. "Vamos bater um papo." Abraçou Edward pelos ombros e encostaram na lateral do Volvo. "Como está a divisão?"

Dentro do carro, a adolescente respirou aliviada ao notar Edward abaixar a mão e ver que um homem conversava amigavelmente com ele. Antes, estava preocupada com o que aconteceria com ele se descobrissem o que faziam. Agora sorriu e lembrou-se novamente do que aconteceu entre os dois. Em um só dia a relação cresceu significantemente. Sentimentalmente, eram muito mais unidos. Além disso, tinha a intimidade que compartilharam. Podia lembrar-se do sorriso em sua boca enquanto a abraçava de um jeito cúmplice, do semblante de satisfação. Era tudo tão novo.

Com um sorriso bobo, suspirou, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto e fechou os olhos, guardando tudo na lembrança. Todavia teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo toque do celular em sua bolsinha de mão. Afobada, pegou o aparelho, tocou na tela e uma mensagem de texto apareceu. _**Está na nossa hora, florzinha. Espero que tenha se divertido o suficiente, porque eu não me diverti nada. Grrrr. O capacho está aqui. Acho que temos que ir. Apareça. Senti sua falta. **_Era uma mensagem de Alice mostrando sua frustração. Preocupada, a adolescente fechou o celular e pulou para o banco de motorista, abrindo a seguir a porta, onde pôs só a cabeça ao lado de fora.

"Melhor irmos." Disse receosa, encontrando no instante seguinte o olhar curioso dos policiais.

Por um instante, para Edward, tudo parou e desejou que o chão se abrisse, ao deparar com os cabelos esvoaçados da garota, os olhos brilhosos, lábios vermelhos.

Os policiais ao lado pararam boquiabertos ao analisar a imagem pueril à frente. Depois moveram os pescoços repetidamente de Edward à adolescente, maliciosos. Ao notar o questionamento nos olhos dos homens, o Federal adiantou-se em dizer: "Er, já vou." Avisou embaraçado, lançando um olhar prudente a Bella, alertando-a que entrasse e o tirasse daquela situação.

"Vamos, tio. Estou com sono." Dissimulou com um sorriso e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Cinco minutos depois, Edward entrou calado, ela encolheu-se no canto e esperou-o se alinhar no banco.

"Merda." Ele praguejou ao tocar no sapato que iria calçar e notar que estava sujo de sêmen.

"O que foi?" Questionou ansiosa. "Você vai ter problemas?" Perguntou alheia ao motivo. Ele jogou o sapato em um canto, fez uma careta e deu partida de meias mesmo, pegando depois a estrada.

"Sobre isso não." Respondeu sério. "Bella, ajude-me a lembrar que idade eu tenho." Pediu chateado. Mas ela não era o motivo de sua irritação. Era ele mesmo.

"Ah, eu não sei." Lembrou inocentemente. "É quarenta? Cinqüenta?" Fingiu pensar, enquanto franzia o cenho com carinha de anjo.

Ele olhou para a menina encolhida, sentada com os pés de lado no banco, observou-a uns segundos, depois, aos poucos, um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto.

"Você sabe que não..." Rolou os olhos. "Meu Deus, Bella, fomos parados pela polícia!" Ofegou desacreditado, mas agora com bom humor. Não sabia por que reagia humorado ante essa situação. "Sabe quando isso aconteceu comigo?"

Ela relaxou a postura, atravessou o meio do carro e abraçou-o no pescoço. "Não." Disse e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Eu tinha dezessete anos, estava doidão depois de beber bastante com meu irmão e amigo, então a polícia nos parou." Riu com lembrança. "Jasper e E..." Interrompeu-se assustando ao perceber que quase falara o nome. Também se assustou com a lembrança. Fazia anos que essas memórias não eram evocadas.

"Quem?" Ela perguntou atenta.

"Er, meu irmão e um amigo." Respondeu evasivo e mudou a marcha, passando os dedos pelo joelho da garota, depois virou a esquina. Era completamente novo ter uma garota pendurada nele enquanto dirigia. Era novo não conseguir tirar as mãos de cima dela.

"Isso deve fazer muito tempo." Ela gracejou e bagunçou seu cabelo, brincalhona. "Já que você deve ter uns cinqüenta anos." Ironizou. Ela não sabia, mas para ele a recordação era como se fosse parte de outra vida.

Ele pôs a mão em volta de sua cintura e continuou de olho na estrada, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Não. Faz só oito anos."

"Muito tempo." Brincou de novo e mordiscou sua orelha. Ele sentiu um arrepio e rolou os olhos para si. Como podia ter essa fome por ela o tempo todo?

Ela continuou divertida. "Afinal, é metade da minha vida." Disse naturalmente.

"Muito maduro jogar na minha cara sua idade." Fingiu desgosto.

"Eu não joguei." Fez um bico e o beijou estalado na bochecha. "Só lembrei."

"Talvez seja uma boa idéia esperar você crescer." Piscou, provocador.

"Hmmm, então a questão não é você ter a idade que tem, não é? A questão sou eu ter a idade que tenho..." Murmurou desconfiada. Ele não respondeu nada, vislumbrou uma discussão iminente e queria fugir disso. "Mas eu já sou adulta." Continuou e torceu os lábios com um bico. "Pelo menos eu já tenho responsabilidades de adulto." Deu de ombros.

"É sim, _florzinha_." Gracejou apaziguador, rolando os olhos. "Bem adulta. Qual é mesmo a sua idade?" Perguntou galhofeiro.

"Você me chamou de florzinha!" Ofegou, alegre, sem dar idéia ao assunto.

"Chamei?" Sorriu confuso. Viraram outra esquina e chegaram ao estacionamento do local onde ocorria o baile.

"Chamou." Afirmou convicta. "E eu adorei." Disse e beijou-o novamente no rosto, já parados no estacionamento. Mudou no banco e plantou selinhos nos seus lábios.

"Sabe que seu apelido devia ser bruxinha, não florzinha?" Ele comentou entre um selinho e outro, depois a sentou em seu colo, mantendo as mãos acariciando suas coxas.

Ela gargalhou, desviou beijos para o queixo e quis saber, divertida. "Por que bruxinha?"

"Porque você lançou um feitiço em mim." Sorriu e a apertou a si, adorando a vibração do riso na garganta dela. "Penso que tenho quinze anos quando estou com você." Cruzou os braços em volta dela e buscou seus lábios, dessa vez de uma forma mais íntima, então pôs a língua em sua boca de um jeito provocante, acariciou a boca e tentou capturar a língua. "Me dá um pouquinho de sua língua." Pediu manhoso em seus lábios quando notou que ela nunca oferecia. Ela riu negando e tentou afastar-se do beijo. Ele apertou suas costelas com os dedos e tentou capturá-la novamente. "Vou roubá-la." Avisou, pôs a mão sobre seu busto e a apertou, fazendo com que o clima mudasse completamente. O corpo pequeno da menina pareceu entrar em chamas com o contato, um calor agora familiar e incontrolável espalhou em seu pescoço e ela relaxou a língua, deixando que ele a levasse.

Um desejo intenso cresceu no corpo dele, tornou-se faminto, até que ambos precisaram de ar, com olhos brilhantes.

"Você nunca dá sua língua quando beija?" Ele sussurrou, ainda ofegando em seu queixo.

Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e respondeu. "Não tinha o costume. Nunca ninguém reclamou."

"Pois eu quero." Disse incisivo. "Não dispenso nada de você... Sabe em que eu penso quando estou chupando a pontinha dela?" Insinuou maliciosamente e desviou os lábios para sua orelha. "No que fizemos lá na estrada." Moveu-a em sua ereção. Ela arregalou os olhos, rubra, e ele gargalhou. "Não. Eu não sou esse pervertido sempre. Nunca fui." Adiantou-se ao vê-la olhando-o com censura. "Foi um feitiço seu. É você que rouba o meu bom senso." Disse e abraçou-a. Passaram os instantes a seguir calados e pensativos.

Ele pensava em como começava a ser difícil ter que deixá-la ir. Era como se a única dose de alegria de seu mundo fosse sugada... Pior ainda era saber que ela ia para _ele_... Será que dormiriam juntos?

_Não pense nisso. _

Já Bella, pensava no quanto esperava ansiosamente o dia em que não precisasse mais se esconder, dia em que ele conhecesse Emmett, dia em que ele pudesse levá-la em casa. Será que um dia isso iria acontecer? Perguntou-se esperançosa, como qualquer outra adolescente iludida.

"Obrigada por ter vindo." Ela disse já no clima de despedida. "Foi ótima a nossa noite."

"De nada." Ele respondeu com um sorriso de canto. "O prazer também foi meu." Adicionou malicioso, virou o rosto e trouxe-a novamente para os seus lábios. Queria saber como poderia esperar uma semana sem tocá-la, já que era tão viciante. Queria mais dela, seu aroma, sua saliva, seu sabor.

Afastaram-se relutantes quando Bella lembrou que Alice a estava esperando. Ela calçou suas sandálias, deu um sorriso, desceu e fechou a porta atrás de si, sorridente, deixando no carro um homem pensativo e confuso com tudo isso que ela fazia em seu arquitetado mundo.

Domingo, após vê-la sair da igreja de manhã de mãos dadas com Peter, teve que lutar muito para não ir até ela e perguntar como foi na festa depois que a deixou. Era admirável que às três da manhã ele estivesse deixando-a de volta em uma festa e agora nove da manhã ela já saísse de uma missa sorridente e radiante de luz, como se tivesse tido uma ótima noite de sono.

Segunda-feira, de novo uma semana cansativa e repetitiva iniciou-se, coberta de compromissos e papéis. Antes de chegar a sua sala na divisão, arrancou cochichos e olhares furtivos ao vestir-se em plena segunda-feira despojado, com calça jeans e camisa, quando nos primeiros dias da semana costumava ir sempre com seus sóbrios ternos escuros. Houve diversos comentários sobre sua aparência pela divisão; entre eles: _o que deu nele? Você viu o corte de cabelo? Ele_ _rejuvenesceu pelo menos dez anos com o corte novo_.

Alheio a perplexidade e suspiros local, levou o dia em sua maioria do tempo distraído. Quando menos esperava, quando acreditava concentrar-se num assunto ou em um papel, a imagem de Bella invadia sua mente. _Sai da minha cabeça! _Ordenou impaciente. _Você não é nenhum adolescente, Edward, para ficar aí sorrindo para o nada!_

Depois de passar por uma reunião, assinar documentos e ouvir alguns relatórios de investigação, encontrava-se ao fim do dia girando em sua cadeira comendo Donuts e discutindo com o pai ao telefone há exatos vinte minutos. O assunto nesse instante era o casamento de Jasper. Carlisle avisava cauteloso que Jasper iria convidá-lo para ser o padrinho de casamento, juntamente com Rachel.

"Pra que isso, pai? Todo mundo sabe que nossa relação não é muito boa. Ele não precisa fingir que nos damos bem. E eu não preciso fingir que agüento a noiva dele."

"Edward, é você que não se permite ter boa relação." Carlisle lembrou tranqüilo. "Seu irmão tem tentado."

"Eu não vou." Rematou convicto. "Muito menos com Rachel!" Já bastava ter que conviver com a mulher possessiva diariamente, pior ainda seria ter exposições públicas.

"E com quem você quer ir?" Questionou impaciente. "Com a _menina do Emmett_?" Sugeriu mordaz.

"O quê?" Edward inclinou-se sobre a cadeira, chocado com a maldade no tom do juiz.

"A _menina do Emmett._" Repetiu devagar. "Erick me falou tudo_._" Completou.

"Pai..." Edward esfregou a testa, subitamente nervoso que seu assunto estivesse exposto. "Esquece o que Erick disse. Isso não é assunto de vocês."

"É sim. Eu sou seu pai." Contrapôs sério, depois suspirou. "Quero ajudar você, filho. Tire a criança dessa briga."

"O que você sabe sobre ela?" Aumentou o tom de voz.

Carlisle hesitou no início, mas seu silencio não perdurou. "Que ela é uma criança ingênua e você um homem vingativo querendo usá-la para atingir alguém que não tem culpa do que aconteceu à nossa família."

"Lá vem você defender ele de novo!" Ironizou e deitou novamente as costas na cadeira.

"Estou sendo justo... Sua mãe estava fora de si nos últimos dias."

"Não fale da minha mãe!" Aumentou o tom novamente. "E diga para Jasper que se for com Rachel, eu não vou." Avisou e desligou irritado.

Sua relação com o pai não era no todo saudável. O pai era teimoso e ele não baixava a guarda. Porém amava o pai. O pai, assim como Jasper, era tudo que tinha restado do que se chamava de família. Por isso, após passar a ansiedade e choque por seu pai estar ciente sobre Bella, ponderou por segundos como seria ir a essa tediosa festa... Melhor, pensou como seria se aparecesse com Bella na festa, não com Rachel.

Como seria pousar ao lado dela com suas roupas rosas, glitter, gloss, florzinhas no cabelo e comportamento espalhafatoso? Podia até ouvir o som de suas risadas divertidas. Seria interessante estar com alguém diferente dos frios amigos promotores e juízes de Jasper e seu pai.

Debatendo-se com a idéia, quis muito ligar para ela depois que encerrou a ligação. No entanto, antes tinha que dar uma _comida de rabo _em Erick por ele ter _abrido o bico_ ao seu pai sobre ela. Afinal, não era nenhuma criança para ter seu pai envolvido em sua vida. Não mais. Além disso, ainda tinha alguns papéis para despachar, relatórios para ler, isso além de ter que ouvir algumas fitas na sala da Inteligência. Com um suspiro cansado, notou que hoje iria sair dali depois das nove. E talvez nem desse tempo de extrapolar as energias no tatame. A semana já se iniciava em caos total. Sinceramente esperava ansiosamente que os finais de semana chegassem mais rápido.

Duas semanas se passaram desde então. A rotina seguiu-se tensa no profissional. Em compensação os fins de semana repetiram cheios de sorrisos, passeios e carinhos. No sábado seguinte, o programa do dia escolhido pela adolescente foi passear pela praia, Long Beach, já que fazia dias que ela mesma não curtia a visão do mar. Trouxe a bicicleta de rodinha de Peter e enquanto o menino pedalava na beira-mar, ela o empurrava e encorajava a andar sem as rodinhas, passando uma segurança invejável, isso além de cobrir de incentivos e carinhos. Quando ele cansou da bicicleta, os dois corriam um atrás do outro pela areia, brincadeira em que ninguém sabia distinguir quem era a criança da situação.

Já no segundo fim de semana, Peter estava indisposto por um resfriado e preferiu ficar no apartamento, obrigando nesse tempo todos a jogar no aparelho vídeo game que insistiu em levar. Vez ou outra, os dois, mãe e filho, rolaram no carpete brincalhões, fazendo cócegas um no outro e brincando de guerra de almofadas. Também brincaram de jogar pipocas no ar e capturá-las com a boca. Em grande parte do tempo Edward somente os assistia, admirado. Era incrível a ligação que tinham. Ao fim, tomou ciência com sorrisos que poucas horas com eles em sua casa era como se um furacão tivesse passado por lá.

No mais, foi novidade ter que formular respostas para a mulher que cuidava da limpeza semanal do apartamento, Kebi, quando ela passou a perguntar de quem era o xampu infantil que ficou no box de hóspedes, ou se podia lavar as roupinhas de criança que esqueceram no quarto, ou de quem eram os brinquedos e desenhos espalhados pelo apartamento, ou por que embaixo do sofá tinha uma grande concentração de pipocas, ou de quem era o capacete rosa no armário, ou de quem era o novo perfume e nécessaire que se instalou em seu banheiro, ou quem eram as pessoas da foto na cabeceira da cama. Dona Kebi Yorkie, mulher que cuidou de sua família por anos, também percebia a mudança. O apartamento parecia ter luz agora, ainda que estivesse um pouco desorganizado. O frio, vazio e cinza ap deixou de ser somente um dormitório.

Com o passar dos dias, relutante em aceitar, notou que a luta era em vão em ocupar-se manter-se para trás em iniciativas. Decidiu que só as mensagens diárias de Bella na semana não era contato suficiente para aplacar o sentimento sufocante dentro dele. Queria muito ter ligado à noite, quando voltou do expediente aquela segunda, dia em que seu pai falou sobre o casamento de Jasper. No entanto, com a desculpa de que não sabia que horas a adolescente dormia na semana, não ligou. Argumentou que podia ser que ela dormisse antes das dez, já que estudava pela manhã. Todavia perguntou-se: por que mesmo não liguei mais cedo? E por que ela não ligava, merda? Ela não sabia a porra do telefone? Ela já tinha ligado uma vez, por que não ligava mais? Será que não sentia saudade? Ou será que esperava alguma atitude?

Mais dias se passaram e nenhum dos dois orgulhosos tomou a iniciativa de fazer uma coisa simples como ligar. Ela não queria pressionar. Ele não queria ceder.

Resignado, teve que conformar somente com as mensagens que ela enviava, quase sempre impessoais. Todavia, em uma sexta-feira, após receber sua mensagem diária, sempre enigmática, analisou-a por minutos, tentando ler nas entrelinhas o que a garota queria dizer e notou que todas as mensagens desde que voltaram a se ver estavam relacionadas a aspirações, sonhos, desejo. O que será que ela queria dizer com isso? _Quando você deseja algo intensamente, todo o universo conspira para que você realize o seu sonho. P.C._

Pensando na mensagem, lembrou que não tiveram mais intimidades desde o baile. O desejo reprimido estava tão incontrolável que não via a hora de ter um tempo a sós com ela. Sempre estava sugerindo em meio a sussurros quando rolavam no carpete e Peter cochilava na sala: _apareça por aqui na semana... Traga novas florzinhas... Venha passear por aqui com aquele seu uniforme. _Ardilosamente, usava qualquer meio para persuadi-la.

No entanto, ela não tomou nenhuma iniciativa para avançar etapas. Um dia ela chegou a dizer: _Você quer que eu deixe de trazer Peter? _Ele demorou um tempo antes de responder._ Não. Eu quero que você venha me ver mais vezes, não que deixe de trazer o garoto. _

Queria o menino por perto. Existia um laço invisível que os unia que não sabia explicar. A pergunta seguinte de Bella foi o que o deixou pensativo. _Mas e você, quando vai fazer algo por mim? Só eu venho atrás de você. _Foi a primeira vez que ela cobrou algo. Ele ficou sem palavras. Não sabia se estava preparado para uma relação com cobranças. Pior ainda quando não podia cobrar nada dela.

Mas agora, atentando a mensagem que ela mandou, pensou que talvez ela tivesse mandando avisos. Afinal, desejo para mulher é nada mais que tesão para homem. Será que era isso?

Tamborilando os dedos na mesa de sua sala, pensativo, ainda associava uma a uma das mensagens, e cansado de esperar que ela fizesse uma abordagem direta no assunto, resolveu tomar uma iniciativa, mandando pela primeira vez em meses uma mensagem de volta.

_Espero que o universo conspire em realizar o meu desejo por você... Por que eu desejo insanamente você nua embaixo de mim, com minha língua passeando por cada parte de seu corpo. Desejo ter você se contorcendo em minha boca novamente, implorando que eu te satisfaça. Desejo te deixar tão louca por mim que você vai perder a noção de espaço e nunca mais dirá que brincar em um parquinho de diversões é a melhor sensação do mundo. Será meu parque particular. Escorregar em mim será sua maior diversão. _

Sorriu imaginando o semblante da garota ao receber e enviou, sem ser capaz de lutar contra a ereção que já tinha se formado em sua calça ao imaginar a cena real de cada palavra que escreveu.

Por um instante Bella ficou chocada ao receber a mensagem de volta. Não só por ter tido alguma resposta, quando sempre ele ficava em silêncio, mas pelo teor erótico que levava. Jogou o celular no banco como se ele tivesse lhe dado choque e, no instante seguinte, Alice começou a ler a mensagem que deixou a dona do celular branca como papel.

"Meu Deus! O tio é quente!" Comentou, e Bella arrependeu-se de ter contado sobre os dois para a prima.

"Solta isso ae, Alice." Bella resmungou acanhada. Sexualmente falando, sentia-se muito primária para não ficar tímida perto dos outros com esse tipo de mensagem.

"Ah, mais nós vamos responder de volta." Alice sorriu arteira e pôs os pés em cima do painel.

"Não!" Bella estendeu a mão para alcançar o celular na mão da prima, mas teve que manter a atenção no volante.

"Sim!"

"Não!"

"Sim. Vamos ver o que ele vai pensar depois de receber o que eu vou enviar." Disse quando já começava a digitar.

"Rá, ele vai saber que não fui eu!" Bella deu de ombros fingindo indiferença e continuou dirigindo para casa.

"Vamos ver."

Edward passou o restante do dia incomodado após receber a mensagem de volta. Não imaginou que sua pequena brincadeira fosse tomar aquelas proporções. Lia e relia a mensagem e não conseguia associar aquilo à Bella. Ela nunca foi tão expressa. Mesmo com seu ar seguro e intimidante, ela sempre manteve reservas. Estava surpreso que ela tivesse sido tão direta.

_Então, tio, o favor vai ser trocado. Eu que vou brincar no seu parquinho. Vou te lamber, chupar tão forte que você vai urrar. Não vejo a hora de te ter em minha garganta, encaixado perfeitamente em minha boca, de modo que eu engula cada centímetro. Bate uma pra mim agora, tio. Que amanhã vamos nos divertir neste parque de diversões._

O dia não rendeu. O Federal passou o dia ofegante, vermelho, duro, louco de vontade de ir para casa. À noite, mal conseguiu dormir quatro horas. Primeiro foi o desejo, depois a insônia e por fim, os pesadelos distorcidos. Acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Tudo que conseguia pensar era que sua ninfeta bem disposta iria estar em sua casa em algumas horas. E embora quisesse conter a ansiedade, andava de um lado ao outro, olhando no relógio.

Sete horas alguém bateu em sua porta. A primeira atitude que teve foi passar em frente a um aparador, pegar um molho de chaves e um cartão, direcionar rumo a porta e abrir. Teve um involuntário muxoxo ao notar Peter de mãos dadas com Bella. Não porque não quisesse ver o menino, longe disso, mas porque imaginou por um instante que o dia seria só deles e que poderiam cumprir as promessas eróticas despertadas através das mensagens.

"Bom dia!" Bella cumprimentou-o naturalmente com um beijo no rosto e pôs os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, sem notar o seu semblante frustrado.

"Bom dia." Ele devolveu o abraço um pouco desanimado, soltou-a e inclinou-se para cumprimentar Peter, que após encostar o punho no dele, entrou com sua mochila nas costas e uma sacola de brinquedos. Tal como a mãe, era o filho. Espontâneo e fácil de lidar. Edward sorriu ao compará-los, pegou uma bolsa na mão de Bella e a seguiu.

"Faremos um programa diferente hoje." Bella disse quando caminhava rumo ao quarto de Edward. "Iremos ao cinema. Então não precisamos nos preocupar com o almoço porque iremos comer sushi no shopping."

"Tudo bem." Edward assentiu e colocou uma bolsa na cômoda, sentando-se seguidamente na cama. Peter conversou algo com Bella em linguagem de sinais, Bella concordou e ele saiu do quarto, depois ela abriu um compartimento do armário de quarto, pegou um cabide e pendurou umas peças que tirou da bolsa. Comportava-se como se estivesse em casa, e era engraçado que Edward sentia-se à vontade com isso. Não o incomodava mais que ela mexesse em suas coisas.

"Divirtam-se então." Ela disse quando terminou de organizar a roupa que usaria mais tarde, aproximou-se de Edward e lhe deu um selinho.

Surpreendendo-a, Edward prendeu-a, rolou na cama e ficou por cima dela, abrindo sua perna com a dele. "Não tão rápido, mocinha." Beijou seu pescoço. "Pensei que depois daquela mensagem de ontem estava disposta a passar o dia sozinha comigo." Comentou maliciosamente e desviou beijos para sua orelha.

"Sábados são dias do Peter, lembra?" Ela disse de olhos fechados enquanto recebia mordidinhas no lóbulo.

"E qual é o meu dia, hein?" Cobrou e voltou beijos para o pescoço, agora com sua mão passeando dentro da blusa, na barriga da garota.

"O dia que você quiser... mas antes você teria que ir conversar com Emmett para que pudéssemos sair convencionalmente, e para que ele não ficasse com as neuras dele."

Imediatamente Edward parou o que fazia e olhou-a cético. "O que você acha que eu devo falar com Emmett? Acha que eu devo pedi-lo que divida você comigo?" Perguntou sério, com o cenho franzido. A adolescente deu suspiro triste, chateada com essa situação de mentiras, argumentou para si que precisava de mais um tempo, respirou fundo e sentou. Continuando, Edward especulou. "Ele sabe que você vem para cá todos os sábados?" Não entendia o porquê do silêncio de Emmett, se o provocava tão abertamente. O que estaria planejando?

"Não. Só minha prima." Respondeu desanimada. "Ele anda tão ocupado esses dias que nem dormir em casa ele dorme. Vira as noites no laboratório."

"Então você não tem dormido com ele?" Juntou as sobrancelhas interessado.

"Não." Respondeu naturalmente.

"E o que ele pensa que você faz aos sábados?"

"Ele deve pensar que eu levo o Peter para o abrigo, depois saio com ele. Eu já fiz isso antes." Deu de ombros e ficou em pé em sua frente para tirar o grampinho do cabelo que tinha afrouxado e voltar a prender.

"Hmmm." Resmungou pensativo e examinou atenciosamente sua barriga exposta por ela ter levantado os braços para arrumar o cabelo. "Bella, você usa hormônios anticonceptivos?" Quis saber, curioso com o fato de ela não ter tido nenhum outro filho depois de Peter.

"Hormônios?" Franziu o cenho desentendida, para depois compreender ao que ele se referia. "Sim. Desde os dez anos, quando fiquei mocinha."

"Sabe... às vezes eu me pergunto, como foi a gravidez do Peter?" Murmurou introspectivo, levantou a mão e passeou os dedos distraído abaixo do umbigo da menina, perguntando-se nesse tempo como pôde dali nascer uma criança. Isso era totalmente bizarro. Ela era pequena demais lá embaixo.

"Foi problemática." Respondeu repentinamente tensa, ao notar aonde ele iria chegar. "Nasceu prematuro, de seis meses." Adicionou, abaixou a regata e fechou a blusa de frio, impedindo assim que ele continuasse a estudá-la. "Por quê? Sua mãe também teve uma gravidez problemática?" Inventou um assunto evadindo-se assim do tema anterior. Não estava disposta a falar sobre Peter, ainda.

Ele relaxou e deitou de costas na cama, com as mãos atrás da nuca. "Sei lá. Acho que não. Suas duas gestações parecem que foram calmas. Partos cesáreos, pelo que me contaram. E o parto de Peter, foi o quê?" Aproveitou o ensejo.

Ela suspirou inquieta. Sentia-se encurralada. Entretanto, pelo menos dessa pergunta não precisava fugir. "Cesárea também. Er, eu tenho que ir." Ajoelhou-se na cama e deu-lhe um selinho.

Ele puxou sua cintura e a abraçou, frustrado e possessivo. Não queria que essa fosse a história dela: uma menina com um filho aos onze anos de idade. Queria poder voltar no tempo e mudar tudo isso. Ela não merecia o que passou.

Para ela, tinha horas, como essa, que a verdade ficava na ponta de sua língua. No entanto, ainda estava insegura em revelar. O que ele faria se soubesse de tudo? O que faria se soubesse que ela era uma normal menina de dezesseis anos, tolinha e infantil como qualquer outra, ao invés da imagem que ele fantasiou? Será que perderia o encanto?

A falta de respostas era o que a levava a continuar. Sabia o que queria. Não queria abrir mão de conquistá-lo, de infiltrar em sua mente e coração. E se para isso precisasse manter a percepção falsa de ninfeta experiente, era isso que iria fazer. Podia parecer uma atitude egoísta, insegura e infantil. Mas que outras armas poderia usar para competir com as mulheres adultas de seu mundo, quando ele mantinha essa férrea idéia de justiça em se tratando de envolver-se com uma adolescente pura?

"Eu não sei o que você quer de mim, Edward." Bella começou a dizer ao notar o carinho no seu gesto ao abraçá-la. "E tenho medo de saber... Mas nós nunca seremos namorados, não é?"

"Por que fala isso?" Levantou o olhar surpreso. Não pensou que ela aspirava isso, relacionamento sério.

"Por que sei que sou só um passa tempo. Já percebi que não me considera suficiente para você... Certamente pela minha idade."

"Mas você já tem namorado." Justificou-se pensativo. Era somente uma desculpa, já que nunca tinha pensado em compromisso sério com ela ou com ninguém.

Ela movia os dedos tranquilamente em seu peito. "Não. Não tenho. Estou tentando te mostrar isso há dias." Disse decidida, suspirou e continuou. "Olha só, que você é um dependente ou viciado, isso foi fácil de descobrir que não é. Que você precisa de minha ajuda― pelo menos do jeito que eu pensei―, está claro que não. Eu só não sei por que foi à minha escola aqueles dias. Porque não deixou as coisas simplesmente como estavam. Não sei por que você disse que sentia minha falta e me beijou daquele jeito na montanha, se não queria um relacionamento comigo. Sinceramente eu não sei o que esperar. Você se abre comigo, como fez na noite do baile, depois não dá nenhum sinal de comprometimento. Não sei o que você quer, quando aparentemente tem até mesmo vergonha de andar por aí comigo. É só desejo sexual, como você deixou claro na mensagem de ontem?"

"Não!" Obrigou-se a negar constrangido.

"Então o que é?"

Ele hesitou uns segundos antes de mudar a posição na cama, deitou-a de lado frente a ele e olhou em seus olhos, enquanto acariciava seu rosto. "Eu gosto da sua companhia. Você é... muito especial." Disse e apertou-a contra si.

Nesse instante Bella suspirou. Então por que ele não a procurava na semana? Por que não agia como homem e ia a sua casa?

Ah, sim, por pensar que ela era _garota de Emmett, _como já a rotularam. Mas que homem era ele que admitia essa situação sem contrapor? E pior era ela, como podia conformar-se com tão pouco?

Após divagar, sem respostas, decidiu chegar ao ponto principal que gerou todo aquele prelúdio. "Sabe, Edward, quinta-feira eu encontrei a psicóloga do Peter na boate..." Interrompeu-se sugestivamente, deixando o tema assentar enquanto fingia casualidade. Edward apoiou a cabeça com o braço e atentou-se ao tema. Este que o fez lembrar-se do quanto Rachel se sentia possessiva com relação a ele. Também se lembrou da abordagem da ruiva naquela quinta à tarde, quando ela veio lhe questionar sobre o convite para o casamento.

Chegou à sala confiante e cheia de si, sentou-se em seu colo e elogiou seu novo corte de cabelo, enquanto o acariciava. "Maria me ligou..." Disse e inclinou-se para beijá-lo no rosto, como fazia todas as vezes que o abordava. Ele recebeu o beijo com certa resistência e afastou-a gentilmente, apontando com a mão a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Afinal, estavam na Divisão. A ruiva afastou-se contragosto e encostou-se a mesa. "Ela disse que seremos padrinhos de Jasper."

"Eu não poderei ir." Respondeu sério e voltou a ler uns relatórios sobre a mesa.

"Por quê?"

"Estou com muito trabalho. E provavelmente estarei viajando para um curso na academia, na Virginia."

"Hmmm... E nós dois?" Sugeriu insegura e segurou seu queixo para que ele olhasse para ela. "Quando iremos conversar?"

Ele esfregou o cabelo e preparou-se para a série de cobranças a seguir.

"Nós já conversamos."

"Não. Não conversamos. Você está fugindo de mim, como o diabo da cruz. Nunca responde meus telefonemas. Está sempre ocupado... Ouvi a Ângela dizer por aí que te viu no parque com uma adolescente... Seria a mesma daquele dia na Sky? A menina do Emmett?" Questionou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Rachel, eu não quero ser rude, mas a minha vida não é assunto de ninguém." Repeliu-a cansado e, por um instante, fugaz, observou-a, involuntariamente comparando-a a Bella. Rachel era bonita, com lábios vermelhos, cabelos ruivos e encaracolados. No entanto, não era capaz de despertar seu interesse. Ela não era o rostinho infantil, lábios rosados e brilhosos com gloss, e olhos brilhantes cheios de vida. Não. Era uma mulher fria, sofisticada demais para rir alto em público, contida demais para jogar as mãos para cima enquanto dançava. Não pulava euforicamente quando estava animada. Não andava desfilando pela casa. Não conversava com plantinhas. Não comia no prato dele... Para completar, também não gritava quando tinha orgasmo. Era uma comparação desonesta. Ela não era sua adolescente. Nunca poderia competir.

De volta ao presente, Bella interrompeu sua distração, ainda falando sobre a conversa que ela e Rachelle tiveram. "... Falou sobre Peter, depois conversou sobre outros assuntos. Porém, eu notei que ela estava divagando... Ao final, comentou fingindo acaso que conhecíamos alguém em comum e que coincidentemente esse alguém era _o homem dela_." Disse zombeteiramente, sentou, olhou para o tênis, desamarrou e apertou seu cadarço, tentando assim mostrar despreocupação. "Acredita que ela usou essa palavra: _o homem dela_!" Rolou os olhos. "Argh, ela parecia tão culta para usar essa palavra vulgar. Eu nem sabia que as pessoas usavam essa expressão." Gesticulou nervosa. "Ela poderia usar: o homem que eu saio, o homem que eu durmo, mas _meu homem_? Que horror! Ah, por favor, avisa para ela não usar essas palavras com você. Isso quer dizer o quê: que ela te viu em uma prateleira e te comprou, e agora pode desfilar por ai dizendo este é o _meu homem_?" Dramatizou. "Tá, tudo bem que eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida. Você já deixou isso bem claro quando me disse na montanha que não podemos ter um relacionamento sério, logo não nos é permitido cobrança. Mesmo assim, fale para ela que eu não preciso ouvir isso. E daí que ela dorme com você? E daí que..."

"Pára, Bella!" Interrompeu-a e prendeu suas mãos, que gesticulavam freneticamente como se o alvo do assunto nem estivesse lá. "Eu não tenho nada com a Rachel." Disse sério. "Isso é coisa da cabeça dela." Defendeu-se e também sentou, desgostoso com o que ouviu. "Só trabalhamos juntos, tudo bem?"

"Trabalham juntos?" Ela inquiriu desconfiada. "Pensei que você não trabalhasse."

Imediatamente ele sentiu o peso da mentira, passou os dedos no cabelo e tratou de inventar um argumento.

"Não. Er, quer dizer, trabalhamos juntos porque ela é minha psicóloga... Ela me atendeu algumas vezes." Balbuciou nervoso.

"Mas saíram muitas vezes." Deduziu, enquanto mexia o pé no ar, fingindo normalidade.

"Sim. Algumas."

"Transavam?" Olhou-o atentamente, orgulhosa demais para demonstrar suas reais emoções.

Ele viu-se acuado e surpreendido com a pergunta direta da garota, sentou direito na cama e suspirou. "Bella, sexo é só um intercâmbio para o prazer físico. Comigo sempre foi assim." Explicou na defensiva.

"Nunca fez sexo com sentimentos?"

"Não." Respondeu já incomodado com a série de perguntas.

"Ah..." Suspirou audivelmente, depois seguiu dissimulando seu momento inseguro rumo à porta. "Ela é boa de cama?" Tentou ser casual, mas suas mãos tremiam.

"Nossa, Bella, cada assunto para você querer saber..." Censurou disposto a dissuadi-la. "Ela não é importante. Você é." Levantou e caminhou até ela com o molho de chave na mão. "Essa chave pertence a você. Eu tenho três vagas na garagem e uma delas é sua. Esse cartão te dá acesso. Você pode vir aqui quando quiser, entrar e sair quando quiser."

Se sua intenção era distraí-la, era certo que conseguiu, pois o sorriso no rosto da garota foi genuíno ao receber o molho de chaves. A seguir, deu um abraço nele, que a abraçou de volta e conscientizou-se que adorava isso nela. Essa facilidade de relevar situações. Aliás, ainda estava procurando algo nela que não o agradasse. Todos seus gestos eram movidos por uma espontaneidade inigualável e acolhimento sincero.

Por instantes, sentia-se um crápula. Principalmente porque arquitetadamente deu as chaves a ela contando que assim ganharia sua confiança, para caso precisasse de retribuição futura. Mas não se sentia culpado no todo pelo que pretendia fazer. Iria, além de fazer justiça, livrá-la do jugo de Emmett. Quando este fosse preso, ela iria poder ter uma restante de adolescência saudável, longe da exploração. Nesse caso, poderia, quem sabe, esperá-la ter mais idade e assumir algo mais sério com ela. Quando ela finalmente já pudesse lidar com sua verdade. Mas, em todo o caso, se não desse certo para os dois, ela não ficaria desamparada. A patente que Emmett usurpou de sua mãe certamente conseguiria manter financeiramente ela, a prima, o garoto e a tia.

Ela soltou-se do abraço, levou a mão ao seu rosto e acariciou sua sobrancelha com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu só quero que você não me magoe, Edward." Voltou a dizer seguramente. Já era difícil tolerar o domínio rígido dele sobre os próprios atos, quando dosava controladamente seu tempo e emoções. Pior ainda era dividi-lo com outra. Não queria isso. Queria tudo dele. Ele a fazia se sentir bem. Dava-lhe espaço. Nunca tentou seduzi-la sem que ela tomasse a iniciativa antes. De uma forma simples, fazia-a sentir-se especial. Por isso lhe daria espaço até que ele estivesse pronto. "Se preferir a ela, por ela ser mais velha e, quem sabe, experiente, eu aceitarei numa boa. Só não minta para mim... Não fui eu quem foi atrás de você na escola. Foi você quem não conseguiu ficar longe." Lembrou-o presumida, deu-lhe um selinho segura e seguiu para sala para despedir-se de Peter.

Logo que ela saiu, Edward ficou pensando no que ela disse, sentindo que a relação tomava proporções profundas. Tudo se encaminhava para um destino sem volta. Ele não sabia se estava preparado.

Pensativo, pôs um boné, passou protetor, vestiu uma bermuda, pegou uma bolsa de Peter e desceram para a praia. Quando terminaram de organizar a toalha e bolsa de Peter no chão, Peter tirou a chinelinha e iniciou uma conversa por sinais.

"Não entendi, repete." Edward pediu, agachado em frente a ele. O garoto novamente apontou para Edward, fez um coração no ar e completou dizendo 'mama'. Edward citou desentendido: "Eu coração sua mãe?"

Peter deu um sorriso largo, assentindo. Edward decifrou o que ele queria falar e balançou a cabeça. "Não. Isso não. Somos somente amigos." Tentou mentir.

Peter balançou a cabeça que sim frenético, inconformado, e deu uns tapinhas leves em seu rosto num gesto de 'acorda, Edward!'.

"Ai, porra, quem te ensinou a dar tapas na cara dos outros foi sua mãe?" Reclamou e passou a mão na bochecha ardida que estava sensível por ter feito a barba mais cedo. Peter fez cara feia e deu um tapinha leve na boca de Edward, lembrando que ele xingou e era proibido xingar.

"Hmmm, merda, desculpe. Eu não vou mais xingar." Disse sorridente e bagunçou o cabelo de Peter. Se a mãe do menino soubesse o que andava fazendo perto da criança iria proibi-lo de sua companhia, pensou sorrindo; isso além de dar uns tapas nele pessoalmente. Primeiro levou-o ao stand de tiro, duas vezes deixou-o entrar no mar, agora ficava falando palavrão na frente do garoto. Ela iria matá-lo se descobrisse! Também, quem já viu ir para praia e não entrar no mar!

O menino continuou sério, teimoso. Então repetiu o gesto anterior, que dizia: _Edward, coração, Bella._

"Não. Eu não coração sua mãe. Eu sou somente alguém er..." _O que eu sou mesmo_?

Peter insistiu no assunto, agora fazendo outro gesto, dizendo primeiro mamã, depois fez um gesto com um coração no ar, a seguir apontou para Edward, que franziu o cenho.

"Como você sabe que ela coração eu?"

O garoto fez um gesto com dois dedos nos olhos, dizendo que _via tudo_, depois apontou para Edward.

"Você acha isso mesmo?" Deu um sorriso de canto. O garoto assentiu, contente. Edward gargalhou, balançando a cabeça, depois apontou a metralhágua para Peter, brincalhão. "Você está vendo demais!" Encerrou o assunto e iniciou assim a brincadeira. Como o garoto podia saber? Será que estavam tão claros assim seus sentimentos pela garota?

Continua...

**N/A: Amanhã posto a outra parte do capítulo. Divido em dois porque o outro site não suporta meus capítulos.**

**Obrigada pelos recadinhos e amanhã eu explico alguns detalhes.**

**Mais uma vez, lembro que, devido ao tamanho dos capítulos, eu só posto de 15 a 20 dias. Não ultrapassei o prazo esse mês.**

**Bjks**


	13. 13 Capitulo 12 Adulto x Adolescente II

**Capítulo 12 – Adulto x Adolescente Parte II**

Duas horas de brincadeiras depois, os dois subiram, tomaram um banho e Edward procurou algo para comer, encontrou maçãs e ofereceu ao garoto. Ambos seguiram para a sala, Edward ligou a TV no canal da Disney e enquanto assistiam, comiam. Após um tempo, ele assustou quando ouviu um resmungo.

"O que foi, garotão?" Sentou-se para perguntar.

Com cara de dor, Peter abriu a boquinha e mostrou algo em sua boca, sangrava um pouco na dentição inferior.

"Vejamos... O que é isso? Parece que seu dente amoleceu." Comentou enquanto tocava a ponta do dedo no dentinho. Peter fez menção de chorar, Edward aproximou-se mais e tentou adulá-lo. "Não, não precisa chorar. Toda criança troca a dentição. Está doendo?"

Peter assentiu balançando a cabeça, Edward ficou desbaratinado ao ver as pequenas lágrimas silenciosas descendo do rosto do garoto, sem saber o que fazer, até que, com alívio, ouviu barulho de chaves na porta, viu que Bella chegou e tratou de consolar o garoto. "Sua mãe chegou. Ela vai saber o que fazer."

"Hei, garotos." Bella cumprimentou e pôs o rosto no portal da sala de TV. Foi com um sobressalto que viu o semblante rosado de Peter molhado de lágrimas. Imediatamente ela se jogou ao seu lado e o abraçou frenética, conferindo mãos, braços, vendo se o garoto estava machucado. "O que foi, bebê?" Perguntou com ar de acusação em direção a Edward.

Edward levantou as duas mãos no ar, mostrando que não fez nada. "Não me olhe assim. Ele estava comendo uma maçã e o dentinho dele sangrou. Parece que doeu." Defendeu-se.

"Deixe-me ver." Bella pediu bajuladora, e, obediente, ele abriu a boquinha e mostrou os dentes. Ela viu com preocupação que o dente estava bem mole e ainda sangrava um pouco. Levantou o olhar e encontrou os olhos curiosos de Edward. "Tio Edward, consegue um fio dental para mim." Pediu, levantou e seguiu segurando a mãozinha do menino para o quarto de Edward, que lhe entregou o fio dental na mão quando ela já estava no banheiro. "Olha só, bebê, Bella vai amarrar esse dentinho e puxar, tudo bem?"

A criança lhe perguntou com os olhos angustiados se iria doer. Era nessas horas que Bella se arrependia de mimá-lo tanto. Deu graças a Deus por ser Edward e não Emmett a estar presenciando aquela cena do garoto chorando. Certamente se fosse Emmett, iria reclamar e limitar mais ainda os cuidados de Bella.

"Não, amor, lógico que não. Eu estou aqui cuidando de você. Se começar a doer, você aperta os dedinhos no meu braço e a dor vai passar. Combinado?"

Hesitante, Peter suspirou e deixou que Bella enlaçasse o dente com o fio dental, então fechou os olhinhos, segurou no braço de Bella que estava ajoelhada em sua frente e apertou os dedinhos no braço da adolescente. "Fica calminho." Pediu carinhosamente, segurou determinada o fio dental e quando sentiu o aperto forte em seu braço, puxou de uma vez. "Aêê!" Ofegou animada. "Conseguimos! Meu bebê é quase um homem! Viu, tio Edward, o Peter é forte!"

Edward, que estava tenso no canto esperando a cena, deu um suspiro audível de alívio ao perceber que tudo se saiu bem e que o garoto não mais chorava. Ela ajudou Peter a lavar a boca, depois deu o dentinho em sua mão e combinaram que mais tarde iriam esperar a fada do dente. Instantes depois, o garoto pôs-se em frente a ela e disse algo em linguagem de sinais, com o semblante condoído.

"Você não precisa pedir desculpa por ter chorado." Ela disse enquanto acariciava o seu rosto. Peter argumentou movendo os dedinhos no ar. Bella deu um sorriso amoroso e o abraçou. "Você é meu homenzinho. Homens também choram. Não acredite no seu pai."

Edward cruzou os braços no peito e sorriu ao ver a segurança contagiante de Bella e a confiança que o garoto tinha nela. O garoto voltou contente para sala e Bella sentou-se exausta na cama, ao lado dele.

"Você já fez isso antes?" Perguntou admirado com a facilidade que ela teve de lidar com a situação.

"Não." Respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Pareceu tão segura." Comentou, levou a mão ao seu rosto e deslizou os dedos pela mandíbula jovem. Parecia tão nova para ter tanta experiência. "E que técnica foi aquela para acalmá-lo?"

"Teoria oriental de transferência de dor." Balançou os ombros. "É uma maneira de desviar do verdadeiro foco. A maioria da dor é psicológica." Explicou naturalmente.

Edward puxou-a para a cama e deitaram um de frente ao outro, olhando-se intensamente. "O menino confia muito em você, não é?" Comentou e deu selinhos na boca da garota.

"Uhum."

Aproveitando estar sozinhos, Edward segurou sua cintura e forçou o aprofundamento do beijo, inserindo a língua em sua boca. Ela recepcionou-o, acariciou sua língua e apertou o seu pescoço, sentindo que derretia com o tão familiar gosto masculino.

As mãos que estavam na cintura logo começaram a passear pelas costas, ansiosamente. Ele sentia saudade pela semana e queria matar. Ela gemeu entregue quando uma mão lhe apertou o quadril sobre a calça bailarina, moveu encaixando-se mais, e ele rolou para que ela deitasse sobre si na cama, ainda beijando-a, pressionando os dedos em suas costas, fazendo com que sua recém ereção se aconchegasse entre as torneadas coxas.

Devido a uma semana sem contato, Bella sentia-se flutuar diante da saudade exposta nos lábios dele, diante do gosto másculo do ato. Sua pequena mão aproveitou a ausência da camiseta nele, deslizou por seu peito bem feito e desceu acariciando pelo abdômen. Ele gemeu irrequieto quando ela lhe acariciou nos pêlos da área baixa da barriga, animou-se mais, entretanto, quando sua mão possessiva entrou na blusa de capuz, indo para seu seio, ela recordou-se de Peter na sala, diminuiu o ritmo do beijo e afastou-se aos poucos daquela boca exigente.

"O Peter." Citou ofegante, com um pedido de desculpas nos olhos, depois suspirou ao notar o semblante de frustração no rosto à frente. "Vou tomar um banho." Avisou, olhando-o manhosamente, levantou e pegou uma toalha no armário dele. "Vem conversar comigo, enquanto isso." Propôs com jeitinho convincente, tirou a blusa de frio toda charmosa e jogou pelo quarto, a seguir desfilou desfazendo da regata rumo ao banheiro.

Edward levantou da cama, devagar, vidrado no rebolado hipnótico da adolescente. Ela tirou a calça, ficando somente de calcinha de algodão e sutiã, prendeu o cabelo, exibida, e entrou na área do box. Atraído, ele entrou após ela, trancou a porta, baixou a tampa do sanitário e sentou em cima, sentindo-se muito tentado a acompanhá-la no box. No entanto, ainda havia o risco de Peter vir chamá-los, portanto deveriam evitar intimidades.

"Tem dormido bem?" Ela inseriu um assunto quando ligou o chuveiro.

"Não muito. Ainda tomo uns soníferos naturais."

"E os pesadelos, continuam?" Perguntou sobrepondo-se ao barulho do chuveiro ligado.

"Sim. Continuo tendo todas as noites. Mas agora eu tenho outro tipo de sonho também..." Disse maliciosamente e arrumou sua ereção que não se normalizou e ainda o importunava. Maldição.

"Qual?"

"Tenho ereções igual um adolescente pela madrugada." Revelou naturalmente. "De uns tempos para cá fico em uma tormenta constante entre os pesadelos habituais e o som de seus gemidos..." Disse e novamente passou a mão sobre o incômodo, mentalmente dizendo ao seu órgão sexual que se acalmasse. "Bella, eu tenho uma dúvida... Naquela tarde que dormimos os três no carpete, eu e você tivemos alguma intimidade enquanto eu estava dormindo?" Perguntou distraído com a carícia que inconsciente fazia na parte superior de seu membro, mesmo coberto pelo tactel da bermuda.

"Sim. Você abaixou a frente da minha blusa enquanto dormia e sugou meus seios." Ela respondeu com um risinho. E mais excitado pela resposta espontânea, ele fechou os olhos, abriu os primeiros botões da bermuda e, como um adolescente levado pelos instintos primitivos, passou os dedos pela parte sensível da _cabecinha_ que saía para fora da boxer, apertou a glande necessitada de carícias e fechou os olhos.

"Você estava acordada?" Perguntou com a voz cheia de luxúria, afastou-se mais para trás e tirou parte de seu membro para fora, a fim de facilitar a manipulação que não resistiu em iniciar. Seria rápido. Fácil. Era melhor que se aliviasse para conseguir passar o restante do dia com ela sem ficar dolorido.

"Bem acordada." Disse com diversão na voz.

"Foi bom pra você?" Perguntou roucamente, concentrado em sua mão que subia e descia. Nem mesmo se atentou para o fato de o chuveiro ter sido desligado.

"Sim. Eu sempre gosto." Respondeu num tom mais baixo, abriu minimamente a porta de correr do box e ficou em choque ao deparar-se com um homem com parte do órgão sexual para fora.

Em silêncio, arregalou os olhos e atentou para o modo como ele se tocava, subindo os dedos fechados até a ponta na parte brilhosa e rosada, depois descendo a mão apertada em volta dele, _quase enforcando _. Congelou onde estava, fascinada com o que via, lembrou que já imaginou e sentiu como ele tinha uma masculinidade potente, entretanto ver pessoalmente era deslumbrante.

De modo a não invadir o momento íntimo, permaneceu molhada do banho e não ousou dizer nada que interrompesse a exposição tão atraente. Aos poucos, o homem compenetrado no que fazia, libertou completamente seu poderoso mastro de dentro da bermuda, ela abriu a boca ofegante com o que via, e, sem que notasse, fez algum barulho que o despertou, e os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Foram segundos onde as ondas flamejantes de emoções nos olhares poderiam ser palpáveis. Verde no azul. Um destilava desejo, outro queimava de curiosidade e fascínio.

Mesmo flagrada, ela foi incapaz de constranger-se diante de tão descarada inspeção. E, saindo do transe, imediatamente ele tentou dissimular o que fazia, desconcertado.

Merda, não queria ter sido surpreendido comportando-se como um adolescente que não tinha controle sobre si e masturbava-se às escondidas! Fez menção de compor-se e guardar, porém a menina foi mais rápida.

"Não!" Interrompeu-o, ajoelhou-se e pôs a mão delicadamente por cima da dele, com todos os seus sentidos aguçados, os hormônios hiperativos impulsionando-a. "Continue." Sussurrou com os olhos brilhando, aproximou-se e ofereceu os lábios para que ele beijasse.

O beijo começou com mordidas provocativas, enquanto isso uma mão dele reiniciou a massagem por baixo da dela e a outra se alojou no seio molhado, deixando-o eriçado.

Ela sentia espasmos todas as vezes que ele apertava o bico, logo sugava mais sua língua e ofegava em sua boca. O que havia nele que a deixava com o corpo em alvoroço, com o cérebro vazio? Absorta, desviou de sua boca, continuou mordiscando seu queixo e, a fim de ver seu sexo novamente, abriu os olhos e abaixou o olhar furtivamente para observar os movimentos da mão, enquanto ainda o mordiscava do queixo a mandíbula, ansiosa em aprender o ritmo que ele usava. Viu seu membro aparecer e desaparecer em sua mão, uma gloriosa visão da exuberante virilidade, forçou a troca da mão dele pela dela e sentiu-o inchar e endurecer mais ainda com sua massagem, no mesmo instante que um novo gemido saía da boca aberta em seu rosto.

"Não sabe quantas vezes tenho feito isso pensando em você." Ele sussurrou e novamente apertou o bico do seio, ansioso, com a boca quente mordendo seu ombro e pescoço. A sensação entorpecente daquela voz rouca distribuiu calafrios nas entranhas da garota e ela experimentou pequenas contrações no ventre. Enlevada, impulsionou a mão a subir e descer no membro reto e pulsante, a coluna grossa e cumprida que terminava escorregadia de fluidos.

"Eu pensei que você iria ignorar para sempre que eu precisava disso." Disse e mordiscou sua orelha entre um gemido e outro.

Com o corpo em chamas, um cio recém desperto pulsando no âmago ansioso, ela desviou sua boca para a clavícula, desceu beijos pelos músculos desenvolvidos que acentuavam o peitoral, mordiscando, e acariciou o mamilo com a língua, dando uma mordidinha que o fez estremecer. Ele tinha o gosto bom, de homem. E ela queria explorá-lo mais. Por que teria vergonha de dar vazão aos naturais impulsos físicos ante o conhecimento do prazer?

Depois de vê-lo gemer ansioso, ela desceu com a boca molhada pelo abdômen trabalhado, sentindo o coração bater forte ante a expectativa de proporcionar prazer. Nervosa em antecipação pelo que faria, desceu a boca, inclinou-se até a ponta daquele membro ereto e passou a língua exploratoriamente em volta da glande.

A lambida quente e molhada fez Edward grunhir, fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça e parte do tronco para trás, de um modo que deu mais acesso para a boca macia da garota. Ela permaneceu por segundos com a língua rodeando a ponta, experimentando, conhecendo, para então ousar colocá-lo na boca.

Ele gemeu, olhou com os olhos cerrados para a garota ajoelhada em sua frente e pensou em quão sexy e inocente figurava a imagem. Uma boca pequena e rosada em volta de seu pau, uma menina com cara de anjo fazendo-o. Isso era demais. Estremeceu, soltou os cabelos da garota nos ombros e voltou a apertar seu seio, ansioso. Ela não deixou de beijar e lamber um segundo, além de observá-lo com grandes olhos verdes e deslizar a língua quente de baixo acima. Parecia lidar com um novo brinquedinho. Será que sempre agia assim quando fazia uma oral? Puta merda, não pense nisso, não pense nisso. Não é hora de ter o maldito ciúme.

Tudo bem que ela parecia tão encantada que diria que nunca viu um desses antes... Ou será que ela só estava admirando o tamanho?... Bom, tinha várias opções para explicar sua fascinação. Não ter feito uma oral antes não parecia ser uma delas. Certamente já fez... Embora não parecesse tão experiente assim.

Depois de um tempo de confusão com a atitude pueril da garota, sua mente o acusou, dizendo ser errado ser mais um que a usava naquele triângulo. Era promíscuo. Ia de encontro a sua moral. Afinal, qual era a idade dela mesmo?

Por outro lado, seu corpo debateu-se argumentando ser certo. Os dois queriam isso. Foi ela que tomou a iniciativa. Os dois estavam juntos agora. Não podiam voltar atrás. Sabiam que cedo ou tarde chegariam a ter essa intimidade.

Lutando contra os pensamentos, desobedeceu ao que julgava ser coerente, fechou os olhos e deixou-se apenas sentir as carícias daqueles lábios juvenis, as lambidas suaves.

Inocente.

Inocente.

Inocente.

Parte do seu cérebro ainda brigava, dizendo que era exatamente isso que ela era. Não havia somente luxúria nos seus gestos. Era algo mais para _carinho _do que para volúpia_._

Mas como podia ser inocente se já era mãe, ainda favorecia sexualmente outro com seu corpo?

Mas ela disse que não...

Porém, o que mais ela poderia ser dele!

_Pare de pensar nisso. Pare de pensar nisso._

Não adiantou dizer. Pensar nisso fez com que um sentimento indomável carregado de ciúme e inveja explodisse em seus olhos e, motivado pela agitação, toda a consciência evaporou. Logo, com a urgência suplantando a razão, selvagemente levantou-se, fazendo questão de manter-se abocanhado. Com uma mão segurou na base de seu membro e com a outra puxou forte a cabeça de Bella, de modo que forçasse entrada rudemente. A princípio, a adolescente engasgou e seus dentes o incomodaram. Ele quase se arrependeu, mas a seguir ela abrigou-o mais no calor, e o gemido que se formou em seus lábios foi mais forte, o prazer o torturou e novamente arremeteu-se.

Após o susto inicial da invasão, Bella sentiu-se incentivada pelo gemido sexy que saía dos lábios de Edward, abriu mais a boca, desceu completamente a bermuda e boxer dele, apoiou as mãos em suas coxas e obstinou-se a descobrir o que ele queria, predispondo-se a oferecer seu melhor.

Sua determinação fez com que no instante seguinte os sons no ambiente transformassem em gemidos e incentivos sussurrados. "Mais forte..." Ouviu-o instruir com um silvo.

"Não consigo... Er, não cabe." Reclamou com um sorriso, mas segurou-o decidida e transformou suas lambidas inexperientes de reconhecimento em sugadas possantes, onde degustava cada gota da excitação que lhe era oportunizada. Sentia-se poderosa, dona da situação. O fato de ouvir o dono daquele corpo gemer tão indefeso e se contorcer por causa de sua carícia conscientizava-lhe do quão desejável era, o que era uma forra para seu ego.

"Está deliciosa..." Ele gemeu estimulando-a, e seus dedos tornaram-se mais ansiosos nas mechas louras. Ela sentiu a aflição nos movimentos sutis de seu quadril para frente e para trás e investiu mais ainda nas sucções, conseguindo abrigá-lo a fundo, pelo menos parte dele.

Aos poucos, sentia-se muito excitada, em completo deleite. A luxúria recém acordada percorria-a em ondas potentes. Em seu interior, sentiu que algo se alterava, os músculos internos se comprimiam, se apertavam, e aos poucos se umedeciam, convertendo-se em intensa pulsação.

Queria excitá-lo, queria fazer direito e sentia prazer nisso. Era como se necessitasse daquela satisfação em proporcionar prazer.

"Meu Deus..." O corpo de Edward se estremeceu totalmente, puxou os cabelos da garota e enfiou-se novamente naquela garganta, com um arrepio cruzando sua coluna.

Não queria terminar em sua boca. Suas parceiras antigas costumavam ter _nojinho_. Entretanto, mesmo não querendo impor à garota o seu sêmen, não sabia como desistir da idéia, já que se encontrava no pico, gemendo, olhando-a pendurada nele como se fosse seu mais novo play ground... Imagem essa que iria fazê-lo perder o sono nos próximos dias.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele e sorriu, procurando sua aprovação com o olhar. Ele travou o maxilar encarando-a com olhos cerrados, engoliu saliva ao se ver novamente chupado e empurrou em meio a um grunhido o orgasmo para trás.

"Você me deixa louco." Ofegou, admirado com sua vocação e habilidade em aprender.

Ela adorou essa falta de controle nele. Sentia-se irresistível. Quando ele estava excitado, sentia que a tratava como mulher, esquecendo assim sua idade. Era satisfatório ver seu jeito arquitetado evaporar.

Antes que a garota soubesse ao menos o que iria acontecer, ele heroicamente conseguiu desprender-se, fez com que ela se levantasse e invadiu sua boca com um beijo faminto, no mesmo instante em que levantou impaciente uma perna dela sobre o sanitário.

"Eu... não... tenho preservativo... aqui... no banheiro." Disse com sua língua deslizando pelos lábios da garota, a mão deslizando pela barriga até encontrar os pêlos curtos e parte íntima, arrancando instantaneamente um estremecimento da garota quando a acariciou, em seguida espalhou a umidade que encontrou por sua intimidade.

"Não precisamos..." Ofegou e assustou-se ao sentir a mão se Edward ser substituída pelo roçar do membro quente no seu sexo. Arregalou os olhos surpresa com o contato e mentalmente preparou-se para a invasão que julgou que ele faria, preocupada, prendendo o ar na garganta. Todavia o que ele fez foi somente acariciá-la com a ponta e deslizar na umidade ali, fazendo-a gemer.

"Tão molhada..." Murmurou com orgulho masculinho. Depois ocupou novamente sua boca, enquanto decidia mentalmente o que fazer, incapaz de voltar atrás seu desejo. Estava indeciso se ia lá fora buscar o preservativo, ou se ingressava sem.

No tempo em que ponderava, deslizou seu eixo entre as pernas dela e deixou a adolescente na expectativa. Nesse tempo ele deleitava-se com o calor, a eletricidade e umidade no local.

Desceu com os lábios pelo seu pescoço, alcançou os seios e mordiscou fortemente o bico rosado. Ambos gemeram com o prazer, em seguida desceu a perna da garota e aumentou a pressão em volta de seu membro, ato seguido moveu-a para frente e para trás, devagar, agora as duas mãos segurando no seu quadril, a boca sugando forte os cheios seios.

Ela deixou-se ser conduzida ao novo, com o prazer de ser explorada sobrepujando o nervosismo, os dedos embrenhados entre os cabelos do homem, encorajando-o a mais. Ele moveu os quadris, encaixando-se mais e mais a ela, ofegante, deleitando-se com o vértice quente e gemeu quando seu sexo duro exigiu movidas mais selvagens, desenfreada por alívio naquele calor úmido de suas coxas. _Oh, senhor, tão perto... _Bastava desviar um pouquinho para estar fundo nela_... Não. Sem preservativo não_. Obrigou-se a aceitar.

Ela ofegava também, incapaz de respirar por causa do estímulo no seu nervo tenso, onde o roçar dos sexos deixava-a ávida por mais. Porém sua maior urgência era a expectativa do que aconteceria a seguir. Será que ele penetraria?

"Eu adoro essa sua receptividade." Ele disse em meio a um sussurro rouco e voltou a enfiar a língua profundo em sua boca, transformando então os movimentos de fricção em movidas frenéticas, cegas, onde se arremetia com força e a segurava forte, ronronando um na boca do outro como gatos no cio.

Ele chegou ao pico do descontrole, abraçou-a mais e sentiu um formigamento espalhar por sua perna, fazendo seu corpo estremecer. Sentiu o calor de seu próprio sangue correr, seu coração batia descompassado. O orgasmo subiu e no mesmo instante sufocou o grunhido com os dentes no ombro da garota, os dedos cravados nas costelas e nádegas.

Ela abriu os olhos, fascinada, absorta com o choque voluptuoso ao ver as ondas de prazer convulsivos nele e adorou ouvir o grunhido febril que saiu de sua garganta, um estrépito sensual deixando os lábios molhados e vermelhos. Sentiu-o por fim inchar e esvaziar entre suas pernas, fechou novamente os olhos e abraçou-o maravilhada ao tê-lo ainda se estremecendo, molhando-a entre coxas com algo quente.

Após um tempo, ele afastou-a um pouco e olhou-a por segundos, analisando o rosto rosado e juvenil, os olhos ainda fechados. Inclinou, beijou-a na bochecha e distribuiu beijos em seu rosto, abraçando-a possessivamente. A intensidade do que tinha acabado de experimentar deixou-o extasiado, com a sensação de ter se desconectado do mundo por segundos... Foi incrível. Inexplicavelmente incrível. Se sem penetrá-la sentiu-se jogado fora de seu corpo com o clímax, quando ela fosse sua, não teria mais como se soltar dela. Ela conseguiu infiltrar-se em sua mente. Cada célula do corpo era consciente dela. As correntes elétricas que os ligavam eram expostas. Essa menina roubou sua sensatez e coração, era tarde agora. No íntimo travava-se uma batalha interna entre deixar sobressair suas emoções ou obter o domínio das mesmas. Não podia se entregar. Ela transpusera defesas que antes jurava ser inexpugnável. Estava assustado agora.

"Porque, er...? O que foi...?" Ela deixou morrer a pergunta, lembrando só então de dissimular sua condição débil de inexperiente. Abriu os olhos, suspirando, e Edward lhe deu selinhos nos lábios, olhando-a confuso com o que ela teria desistido de perguntar. Será que não sabia o que fizeram? Ou será que estava somente cobrando-o por não ter lhe satisfeito.

"Fui egoísta." Revelou com um sorriso brincalhão, apertou-a mais no abraço e acariciou sua nuca, inferindo ser essa a pergunta evitada. "Mais eu não posso mentir que estou arrependido." Revelou cínico. "Você é quente..." Deu-lhe selinhos. "...E ter essa sua boca gostosa em mim não foi fácil..." Brincou com a língua deslizando no seu lábio superior.

Ela estremeceu, ainda sensível. Ele desceu a mão e acariciou-a no quadril, antes de adicionar divertido. "É melhor só eu satisfeito do que ninguém. Você estava em dívida." Piscou, levantou um braço e olhou no relógio. "A não ser que tenhamos algum tempo ainda. Então fazemos as coisas direito no quarto, de portas fechadas." Sugeriu com duas arqueadas de sobrancelhas.

Ela afastou-se sorrindo, prendeu de novo o cabelo, abriu a mangueirinha e lavou suas coxas, avaliando enquanto isso a espessura do líquido pegajoso que instalou entre elas, sem falso pudor em estar nua perto dele. Ele também fez sua higienização, secou-se, depois a abraçou. Era claro, como um outdoor, que depois de hoje viraram amantes, mesmo sem ter consumado. Adquiriram mais intimidades. "Você me deixa fora de mim, Bella." Declarou olhando-a intensamente. Ela sorriu com a confissão tão aberta. "Esse seu jeito ambíguo de agir me enlouquece. Ao mesmo tempo em que parece ser experiente, por tomar iniciativa, me deixa confuso com sua aparente inocência." Brincou e acariciou com as costas da mão sua bochecha. "Acho que não tem consciência do poder que tem sobre mim. É desonesto o que você faz. Essa sua determinação é intimidante... Eu não consigo me controlar perto de você. Nem parece que eu tenho vinte e cinco anos e você dezesseis. Parece o contrário. Você me deixa enlouquecido e eu me comporto como um impúbere que lambe calcinhas, me massageando no banheiro." Revelou bem humorado enquanto cobria de beijos o rosto adolescente. Ela sorriu presunçosa e fechou os olhos, deliciando-se com a intimidade. "Diz pra mim o quê que eu faço com você." Gracejou, e não pareceu um comentário pesaroso.

Um toque forte na porta, juntamente com uma voz manhosa chamando 'mama' lhes tirou da bolha. Bella assustou-se e empurrou-o.

"Meu Deus, o Peter!" Ofegou nervosa. "Ele deve estar com fome." Comentou preocupada e jogou a bermuda para que ele vestisse. "Só um pouquinho, bebê. Bella já vai." Avisou aflita, embaraçada. Como pôde ter tão pouca sensatez ao ponto de estar trancada no banheiro com um homem enquanto Peter estava no apartamento!

Edward vestiu a bermuda apressado, encostou-se atrás da porta e esperou que ela saísse. Minutos depois saiu sem jeito ao ver o garoto sentado sobre a cama conversando com Bella em sinais, pegou uma peça de roupas no guarda roupa e foi arrumar-se no outro quarto, dando espaço a Bella para que ficasse com Peter. Enquanto esperava-os na sala, já arrumado para sair usando uma calça jeans, uma camisa pólo preta listrada e sapatênis, Peter voltou a sala e tentou iniciar um diálogo com ele.

'_Você estava com dor de barriga_?'Apontou para Edward e girou a mãozinha na barriga. Edward cerrou os olhos ao decifrar o código.

"Não. Por quê?"

Peter fez uma careta, inclinou-se e gemeu, fazendo alusão ao barulho que ouvira minutos atrás. Imediatamente Edward passou as mãos no cabelo embaraçado e preocupou-se com que resposta dar. Olhou atentamente o garoto e buscou na mente um argumento convincente. "Só um pouco." Mentiu por fim.

O menino aproximou-se, pôs as duas mãozinhas na barriga do homem e empurrou-o, pedindo com o gesto que deitasse. Sem entender, Edward deitou, Peter levantou sua blusa e começou a esfregar a mãozinha em sua barriga. Edward juntou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. "Você está fazendo massagem?" Perguntou sorrindo diante da inteligência do garoto. Peter assentiu contente. Edward balançou a cabeça e deitou o pescoço, relaxado. Antes o menino entender isso, que saber o que realmente aconteceu. "Sua mãe faz massagem em você quando está com dor de barriga?" Quis saber, divertido com as cócegas.

O garoto assentiu novamente, e Edward, sem vontade de contrariar seu pequeno amiguinho, pôs a mão atrás da nuca e deixou as mãozinhas desajeitadas esfregar seu abdômen, sorrindo, esperando naquele tempo Bella se arrumar.

Após almoçarem no restaurante japonês do shopping, Bella novamente notou a tensão de Edward em caminhar em público ao lado dela, e seguiram calados rumo a brinquedoteca que Peter iria brincar. Também notou, de novo, o modo como ele analisou sua roupa, ficando intrigada com sua atitude. Isso estava cansativamente repetitivo.

Sentaram-se em um banquinho ao lado de fora da brinquedoteca e de lá ela podiam ver Peter brincando sozinho, pulando na piscina de bolinhas.

"Hei, você..." Ela chamou-o, cruzou as pernas como aquelas atrizes dos anos cinqüenta e piscou, flertando-o. "Por que não se aproxima? Você está sozinho?" Mordeu os lábios, fazendo charme.

Ele balançou a cabeça sorrindo e aproximou-se um pouco.

"Não. Estou acompanhado." Fingiu esnobá-la, entrando na brincadeira.

"Ah... Tô a fim de te conhecer." Piscou.

"Não dá. Tô saindo com uma garota ae." Fez uma careta, depois virou o rosto, dando uma de difícil.

"Eu não me importo." Bateu o ombro no ombro dele, brincalhona. "Não precisa contar pra ela."

"Sendo assim, então passa lá em casa depois." Sugeriu e deu um sorrisinho torto.

"Hmmm, você só pode ficar comigo na sua casa?" Provocou e passou o braço em volta do seu ombro. "Que tal eu te dar um trato aqui?" Passou a língua nos lábios tentando parecer sensual.

"Não. Aqui está muito público. Alguém pode ver."

"Não te reconhecerão. Você ainda não é famoso para ter que manter a aparência." Aproximou mais os rostos.

"Mas alguém pode filmar e quando eu for famoso vender para a imprensa. Então acabou minha carreira!" Dramatizou teatralmente.

"Garanto que eu poderia te beijar aqui." Desafiou, pôs a mão em sua nuca e o puxou para que pudesse beijá-lo. Ele deu-lhe um selinho sorrindo, esquivou sutilmente, depois olhou para os lados.

"Melhor lá, afinal, o que vão pensar de mim por estar beijando no shopping uma menininha de vestidinho, sapato e bolsinhas de bolinha rosa?" Brincou apontando para a barra do vestido da garota. [link=.] VESTIDO[/link]

"É. Realmente todos veriam que você é muito , muito, velho para andar comigo." Gracejou, bagunçando seu cabelo.

"Não. Não sou eu que sou velho demais para você..." Levou a mão ao seu rosto e acariciou-a, um pouco mais sério. "É você que é nova demais para mim." Admitiu meio pesaroso.

"Hmmm, tenho certeza que se estivéssemos no banheiro faria você esquecer esse fato rapidinho." Sugeriu sorrindo, mas a brincadeira para ela já tinha perdido a graça, ao notar a rejeição nas entrelinhas. Refletindo, descruzou as pernas, sentou-se ereta e apoiou as duas mãos na ponta do assento. Ficou chateada por ter encontrado respostas verdadeiras nas manobras pré-orquestradas de sua brincadeira.

Peter saiu da brinquedoteca, ela segurou na mão do garoto e caminharam para a fila do cinema, quietos. Depois do resultado desastroso do momento de descontração, a tensão em Edward era mais clara ainda.

"Posso te falar uma coisa...?" Ela começou ao notar seu olhar atento de um lado ao outro, antes de chegar a vez deles comprar. "Você não precisa ir ao cinema conosco." Disse carinhosamente. "Esse é um programa meu e do Peter. Você não precisa se sentir obrigado a ir." Apontou para o filme infantil em cartaz.

"Sou eu quem tem que me encaixar no programa de vocês, não o contrário. Eu quero ficar com vocês." Respondeu decidido, depois pagou os ingressos.

Ao receber os tickets, um movimento estranho lhe chamou a atenção perto do caixa ao lado. Dois adolescentes usando capuz renderam a caixa três, um deles apontando uma arma para sua cabeça. Edward viu e ficou alerta. Puxa vida, lugar errado e hora errada.

O pânico foi total nas pessoas, uns se jogaram ao chão, outros correram, e Edward, por estar perto demais dos meliantes, abaixou-se até deitar no chão, com Peter de um lado seu e Bella do outro.

Observou todos os movimentos enquanto os delinqüentes gritavam com a caixa e conferiu que só um deles estava armado, o que fazia cobertura ao que recolhia o dinheiro. Sentiu um beliscão no braço esquerdo, virou o rosto e encontrou os olhos questionadores de Peter, que fez um gesto com a mão, apontando uma arma no ar em sua direção, lembrando o que sabia que ele era policial. Preocupado, olhou para o lado e conferiu se Bella vira aquele gesto de Peter. Ao notar que não, fez uma careta de reprovação e pediu segredo com o indicador na boca. O menino gesticulou impaciente. Demorou para decifrar os sinais. '_Por que ela não pode saber_?' Precisou insistir muito para que Edward decifrasse totalmente.

"Por que não." Sussurrou.

Peter beliscou-o de novo, escorregou um pouco o corpo no chão e levantou a barra da calça de Edward, lugar onde sabia que ficava a pequena Glock. Edward segurou-o e balançou a cabeça, dizendo que não. Peter fez um bico e virou o rosto.

Edward rolou os olhos, observou novamente o movimento dos assaltantes que terminaram de esvaziar um caixa e já rendiam outro, suspirou e obrigou-se a tomar uma atitude. Porém, não sem antes certificar-se de que teria que agir de um modo que não revelasse sua verdadeira profissão a garota.

Aproximou a boca do ouvido de Peter e sussurrou: "Vamos ser uma equipe. Distraia sua mamãe." Instruiu. Peter abriu um sorriso largo ao perceber que ele faria algo. Edward inverteu as posições colocando Peter entre os dois, e o menino abraçou Bella, choramingando, puro fingimento.

"Ei, moço, deixe meu filho ir ao banheiro." Edward pediu de cabeça baixa, estrategicamente sem olhar os adolescentes, apontando nesse tempo para Bella e Peter.

"Fica na tua, mané. Que porra de banheiro o quê! Ninguém sai e ninguém entra aqui." O adolescente armado respondeu.

"Ele está apertado." Edward tentou novamente. Bella nessa hora olhou-o desentendida. O assaltante balançou a cabeça um pouco, indeciso se guarnecia o assalto ou se liberava o menino, fez um movimento com a mão e mandou que Peter levantasse. Bella levantou junto.

"Não. A gostosinha não pode ir não. Só o garoto." Balançou a arma em direção aos dois.

Edward fechou os punhos, irado, e figurou mentalmente o prazer de puxar sua arma e apertar o gatilho, estourando assim seus miolos. Fechou os olhos, dominou a ira, em seguida fez um gesto com a sobrancelha para Peter. O garoto, esperto como era, agarrou-se a mão de Bella e choramingou pra que ela fosse.

"Pára de chorar, seu frutinha!" O mala gritou e apontou a arma em direção a Bella.

Foi um erro fatal, pois cego de fúria, em milésimos de segundos Edward rolou no chão, pondo-se entre o marginal e Bella, surpreendeu-o com um golpe preciso no pulso que fez a arma cair, no mesmo ato entrou uma chave de perna, desequilibrou-o e lhe fez cair de bruços.

Continuando, chutou a arma em direção contrária ao balcão, apoiou os joelhos nas costas do meliante, mantendo-o cativo no chão, enquanto isso torcia seu braço fortemente nas costas até a altura da cabeça.

"Não faça gracinha, ou é você que vai gemer de dor igual um frutinha." Disse entre dentes e inclinou-se mais para falar mais baixo. "E nunca mais mexa com mulher dos outros, filho da puta." Torceu mais o golpe perversamente, arrancando um urro de dor do trombadinha, depois pegou sua arma no coldre do calcanhar e apontou para sua cabeça.

O assaltante desarmado que recolhia o dinheiro, ao perceber o ato fez menção de fugir, no entanto, outros cidadãos próximos o seguraram e o jogaram-no ao chão, ao lado do outro. O primeiro ainda reclamou, mas a arma apontada para sua cabeça, juntamente com a postura assassina do homem que impediu o assalto o fez cessar o movimento.

Minutos mais tarde, Bella assistiu de longe a cena dos seguranças do local chegar, algemar os flagrantes, depois viu Edward recolher-se a um canto com quem aparentemente era o chefe da segurança, mostrar sua carteira e guardar a arma na cintura. Após isso, encontrou o olhar avaliativo dela, segurou o olhar uns segundos, congelado, passou a mão ansiosamente no cabelo, em seguida caminhou em sua direção.

"O que foi aquilo?" Ela questionou nervosa logo que ele a alcançou. "Por que você se atravessou na frente daquele homem armado?" Gesticulou aflita. "Você podia morrer!" Acusou e abraçou-o, apalpando-o impaciente em verificar se estava bem.

"Ele estava com a arma apontada para você." Defendeu-se, torcendo que ela não tivesse visto mais detalhes.

"E por que você tem uma arma de brinquedo na cintura?" Perguntou trêmula e fez menção de pegar na arma que ele tinha esquecido voltar ao coldre.

"Não é de brinquedo." Pôs a mão sobre a arma, protegendo-a.

"Você poderia se machucar." Comentou quase histérica, enquanto apertava os dedos em sua camisa, ansiosa. "E se aquela arma disparasse? E se aquele garoto fosse mais forte que você? Você me deixou com medo!" Disparou sem tomar fôlego, com o rosto pálido.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e a calou com um abraço.

"Shiu..." Deslizou os dedos em sua nuca, acalmando-a. "Eu estou bem... Passou... Sou treinado para isso." Disse beijando-a na testa.

"É treinado para o quê?" Afastou-se transtornada, ainda muito nervosa e trêmula. "Você é um burguesinho que mal sai à rua!"

Preocupado com que resposta dar, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado depois do susto que passaram, desistiu de dissimular publicamente o romance, mandando tudo às favas, passou o braço sobre o seu ombro, segurou na mão de Peter e caminharam rumo a entrada do cinema. Não sem antes passar numa máquina de refrigerantes e pegar uma coca, tempo esse em que buscou mentalmente respostas para dar a ela que não lhe revelasse a verdade, mas que, entretanto, mantivesse parte dessa. Estava cansado de mentiras. A essa altura arrependia-se intensamente de ter começado tudo às avessas.

Entraram, ela sentou-se entre os dois e olhou-o ansiosa, aguardando a resposta que ele tardava dar.

"Eu tenho porte de arma, Bella. Além disso, treino defesa pessoal, Jiu Jitsu. Não foi difícil imobilizá-lo."

Ela suspirou e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda tensa. "Você nunca me disse que tinha uma arma." Resmungou e abraçou-o pela cintura, protetora. "Eu fiquei com medo. Deixa eu ver essa arma." Fez menção novamente de pegar a arma em sua cintura.

"Ok, tome a coca que eu te mostro." Decidiu expor para distraí-la, tirou o carregador, conferiu se estava desmuniciada com o procedimento de segurança e colocou-a em sua mão.

"Nossa, como é pequena. Parece arma de mulher!" Comentou um pouco apreensiva. "Ela pode disparar?" Pegou como se pegasse em uma batata quente.

"Agora não." Sorriu encorajando-a.

Peter, contente, desceu da poltrona em que estava, aproximou-se e sentou na perna de Edward, à vontade. A menina continuou analisando curiosa a pequena arma, porém ainda com receio.

"Não precisa ter medo. Ela está vazia e vistoriada." Tranqüilizou-a. "Se quer conhecê-la, esse é o momento. Melhor tocar nela comigo, do que tentar um dia por conta própria." Segurou a arma na palma da mão. "Ela só parece de brinquedo, mas o poder é letal." Explicou didaticamente. "O segredo está na munição." E tirou uma munição de dentro do carregador. "Está vendo isso aqui?" Mostrou a ponta do projétil. "Está vendo que a ponta é oca?" Peter e Bella concordaram interessados. "Bom, se eu der um tiro em uma pessoa com essa munição, a pessoa não tem a chance de continuar andando. Na hora essa pessoa cai. Esse projétil faz um buraco pequeno onde entra, mas quando sai, deixa um buraco parecido com o cogumelo. Chama munição Gold." Ambos ouviram atentos, pegaram na munição e passaram o dedo na ponta. "A arma sozinha não é uma inimiga. Inimigo é quem pode estar por trás dela." Explicou, depois a montou novamente e guardou-a no coldre de calcanhar. Podia respirar aliviado por pelo menos isso não precisar mais esconder.

Ao fim, sem que ninguém esperasse por tal atitude carinhosa, Peter lançou os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward, abraçou-o forte e quando se afastou fez um gesto com os dedos apontando para si, depois fez um coração grande no ar, e apontou para Edward.

"Você entendeu?" Bella perguntou animada. Edward assentiu, enquanto olhava conspiratoriamente para Peter, lembrando automaticamente do gesto que este fez pela manhã.

"Obrigado, garotão... Er, eu gosto muito de você também." Disse embaraçado e devolveu o abraço, deixando-o um tempo deitado com a cabeça em seu peito.

As luzes do cinema apagaram, os trailers começaram no telão e Peter foi sentar-se do outro lado de Edward, deixando-o ao meio. Bella sorriu ao ver o quanto o garoto se mostrava afetivo, deitou a cabeça no ombro de Edward e passou os braços em volta de sua cintura.

"Sabe, eu gostaria muito que você fosse à minha casa... Queria muito apresentar meu mundo para você, já que o seu eu já conheço."

Edward travou com suas proposta, que veio mais cedo do que esperava, respirou fundo, em antecipação, e obrigou-se a portar natural.

"Seria interessante. Mas... e o que Emmett acharia disso?"

"Ele não vai estar lá pelos próximos dias. Vai viajar semana que vem. Boa ocasião para você ir." Sugeriu esperançosa. Já era hora de revelar-lhe sua verdade.

Edward sentiu uma pressão em seu braço esquerdo, virou um pouco o rosto naquela escuridão e deparou-se com Peter olhando-o com olhos arregalados, enquanto balançava a cabeça em negativa. No mesmo instante Edward lembrou qual era o problema. A tia de Bella, assim como Peter, estava aquele dia no Pier, portanto, provavelmente ela soubesse que era policial, se o reconhecesse.

"Quando Emmett viaja?" Preferiu arriscar.

"Ouvi-o conversando no telefone que seria quarta. Mas não tenho certeza. Parece que ele tem que fazer uns contatos e entregas antes, não sei."

"Hmmm. Me fale antes dele ir. De repente eu vá a sua casa no mesmo dia." Propôs maquinadamente. Não tinha a intenção real de ir. Mas precisava que ela confirmasse as coordenadas. Se tudo desse certo dessa vez, não precisaria mais ter abertas as portas da casa de Emmett para investigá-lo. Prendê-lo-ia na operação já preparada, a qual ocorreria quando ele desse o primeiro passo para atravessar as drogas na fronteira com o México.

"Ok. Fica combinado assim. No dia que eu souber que ele vai viajar, aviso você, faço um jantar e te convido." Propôs animada.

"Tudo bem." Inclinou-se e abraçou-a forte, esperançoso de que dessa vez pudesse resolver vários problemas de uma vez só. Prenderia Emmett e deixaria a garota livre.

Será que ela iria odiá-lo por metê-la nisso?

Tinha medo de pensar no que poderia acontecer.

Esperava que ela ainda o quisesse depois de tudo.

Continua...

N/B: Eita D. Bia! Vc caprichou nesse avanço de intimidade hein! Adorei! E esse assalto... adorei ver as reações dele... Amei tb a relação do Edward com o Peter... que belezinha! Esperando mais... Bjos a todas Kerima. Ah estamos curiosíssimas sobre o Emmett, não é meninas?

.

. N/A:_** Bom, gente, sei que muitas de vcs querem matar o Ed. Mas tenham dó. É tudo novo para ele. Ele está confuso. Embora já esteja BEM envolvido, deu para ver, né? Está até fazendo planos futuros! De qualquer maneira, podem ter certeza que ele vai colher o que está plantando.**_

_**Sobre a Bella, vou adiantar algo: Ela quer falar a verdade, está só estudando o terreno. Quanto a descobrir que ele é policial ou não, ela só terá certeza em um momento crítico da fic, só mais para frente, quando estivermos prontos para entrar naquela parte do prólogo. (estamos entrando no meio da fic. Eu disse que ela ia até o 25, né? Acho que foi isso. De 20 a 25.)**_

_**Portanto, não fiquem ansiosas. Podem esperar que no capítulo que vem teremos muitas revelações, mais envolvimento, alguns pegas. **_

_**Muitos beijos e obrigada por todos os recados.**_

BJks


	14. Capítulo 13 Inseguro

**Capítulo 1****3- Inseguro**

_Só existem dois dias no ano que nada pode ser feito. Um se chama ontem e o outro se chama amanhã, portanto hoje é o dia certo para amar, acreditar, fazer e principalmente viver._

_Dalai Lama_

Domingo pela manhã, após o término da missa das crianças, nove horas, Bella segurou a mão de Peter, saiu da igreja e dirigiu-se ao carro, a fim de deixar Peter em casa antes de seguir para o cuidado de viciados. Era uma manhã linda e ensolarada. Bella seguia animada com o programa que teria no decorrer do dia. Entretanto, antes de chegar ao carro foi abordada por Daniel. Ele tinha superado a fase das ameaças e tentava agora de outro jeito convencê-la de que conversassem.

"Eu sinto sua falta, florzinha. Acho que precisamos conversar." Disse e levou a mão ao seu rosto, acariciando-a. Bella olhou em volta do estacionamento da igreja preocupada em ser alvo de fofocas, no entanto os presentes encontravam-se distraídos. E mesmo assim, as pessoas próximas não se importavam. Afinal, até meses atrás eram um casal. "Eu preciso de você." Insistiu carinhosamente e pôs as duas mãos no teto do carro, encurralando-a, disposto a convencê-la.

"Daniel, eu..." Tentou afastá-lo pelo peito, mas ele já a abraçava e beijava seu cabelo. Meleca, enquanto ele usava ameaças era fácil dizer não. Mas quando voltava a ser o carente amigo, era difícil de resistir.

"Hã, hã." Ouviu-se um pigarro. Daniel afastou-se um pouco, e Bella deparou-se com olhos azuis tensos, mandíbula travada. "Er, tem como você me dá uma carona?" Edward disse e apontou para a bicicleta que segurava ao seu lado. "O pneu está vazio e..." Encarou-a enigmático, esperando que ela manifestasse.

A verdade é que estava perto, observando-a de longe como todos os domingos, e seu sangue subiu ao ver o bombado acossando-a. Lógico que não iria expor isso. Também não iria iria revelar o quão impotente se sentiu. Pior, o quão ciumento ficou.

Peter, que tinha entrado no carro e rolava os olhos para a insistência de Daniel, desceu correndo ao ver Edward e, mal aproximou-se dele, abriu os braços e fez que o erguesse do chão.

"Oi, garotão! Quer ficar com o tio Edward hoje?" Propôs enquanto o abraçava. Peter balançou a cabeça assentindo.

"Boa idéia." Daniel interpôs insolente. "Assim teremos um tempo para conversarmos e mais tarde almoçarmos despreocupados, Florzinha." Pôs os braços possessivamente sobre o ombro da menina.

Bella olhou-o com incredulidade, mas foi Edward que falou antes. "Não acho que Peter seja um impedimento para conversar."Olhou-o por sobre o ombro, superior. "De qualquer maneira, após voltar, Bella vai almoçar comigo." Avisou desafiador, desceu Peter e encarou-o impávido, como dois animais disputando espaço.

Ela finalmente saiu do estático ao notar a postura ofensiva dos dois e movimentou-se, abrindo a seguir a porta e entrando. "Daniel, daqui a pouco conversamos, mas não vou almoçar com você. E Edward, Peter tem que ficar com o pai hoje. Se você quer a carona, desmonte a bicicleta e coloque no porta-malas." Determinou séria, abriu o porta-malas no botão e ligou o som do carro, tentando se concentrar e acalmar. Era absurdo ter dois brutamontes rosnando um para o outro na porta de uma igreja, como machos marcando território. Pior ainda, e mais absurdo, era Edward ficar se trocando com um menino de dezesseis anos!

Capturou pelo canto do olho Daniel encarando Edward, que deu um bufo irritado, tirou uma chave estrela de sua pochete, então desmontou a bicicleta. Peter ficou ao seu lado, prestativo. Minutos depois, entraram no carro e Bella deu partida séria e calada.

"Qual é o motivo do bico?" Edward perguntou logo que viraram a rua de seu prédio.

"Lá em cima." Cortou-o, tirou seu cartão da bolsinha e passou na leitora da guarita. O portão do prédio se abriu, entrou e estacionou seu Lótus Elise ao lado do Volvo preto de Edward.

Subiram com as peças de bicicleta na mão, Bella foi direto para a sala, onde ligou no canal da Disney para Peter, em seguida caminhou para o quarto de Edward e esperou-o lá, sentada sobre a cama, enquanto balançava os pés no ar inquietamente.

"Por que apareceu lá?" Inquiriu logo que Edward atravessou a porta.

"Porque estava passando por lá e o pneu murchou." Respondeu intimidado pelo olhar inquisitivo da garota.

"Não minta." Levantou e caminhou em sua direção. "Eu vejo você naquelas redondezas todos os domingos. Por que hoje resolveu falar comigo? Se abra. Eu quero ouvir você." Apontou o indicador em seu peito.

Ele deu um longo suspiro, passou a mão no cabelo e deu as costas.

"Merda..." Praguejou baixinho, depois olhou-a com olhos intensos. "Eu não gostei de vê-lo tocar você." Disse entre dentes. Ela respirou fundo e segurou o ar ao ver o fogo em seus olhos. "Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Sei que esvaziei o pneu da bicicleta e atravessei a rua rápido, a fim de fazê-lo tirar a mão de você." Aproximou-se e segurou-a pelos ombros. "Eu não quero que mais ninguém toque em você." Rugiu e cobriu a boca a frente possessivamente com a sua, tocando e exigindo resposta imediata.

Sua língua moveu-se rápido a procura da dela, e ela teve que dar o que queria, liberando sua língua para que ele tomasse. Nunca a tinha beijado assim antes. Sem cuidado, como macho dominante demarcando sua fêmea. Sua boca exploradora fez com que uma necessidade recem-desperta atasse ao corpo da menina, ela abraçou-o e moveu-se sutilmente em sua frente. Ele notou o movimento e apertou-a ao seu quadril, com urgência de pura e descarada intimidade. Ao mesmo tempo que sugava ferozmente a delicada língua, impunha a sua marcando posse, enquanto praguejava mentalmente por ela tê-lo deixado tão exposto. Maldita fosse por ter invadido sua casa, por invadir sua vida, por fazê-lo viver, sentir... Maldita fosse por ter invadido seu gélido mundo e transformado nesse inferno pessoal, uma montanha russa, onde não sabia como se comportar ante a próxima descida e subida.

"Calma." Ela ofegou e tentou empurrá-lo. Ele apoiou o braço em sua coluna e fez inclinar-se para que pudesse beijá-la no pescoço e desviar beijos para seu colo.

"Eu quero que fique comigo. Quero que almocemos juntos."

"Hoje eu não posso." Murmurou baixinho. Edward parou imediatamente o que fazia, afastou-se contrariado e pôs a mão na cintura.

"Por que não pode?"

"Porque não. Quando voltar da rua vou almoçar com Emmett, depois iremos levar o Peter para passear." Justificou-se tranquila.

"Ah, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett!" Exasperou movendo as mãos no ar. "Por que ele tinha que aparecer na minha vida?" Gritou descontrolado.

Ela encarou-o com olhos céticos, achando sua atitude bizarra e infantil.

"Edward, eu tenho uma vida. Tenho família." Disse segura. "As coisas não são como você pensa que é." Aproximou-se novamente dele e bagunçou seu cabelo, divertida com seu semblante contrariado. "Não estou disponível hoje. Pode ser que em outro domingo eu fique com você." Deu um tapinha brincalhão em seu rosto. "Esvazie seu pneu no próximo domingo de novo." Piscou presunçosa, ficou na pontinha dos pés e beijou-o selinhos. "De qualquer maneira, eu te vejo quase todos os domingos perto da igreja e você nunca foi falar comigo. Portanto, não é porque teve uma atitude possessiva que irei sair com você hoje. Não quero que suas atitudes sejam movidas por possessão. De possessivo já bastava o Daniel. Quero que suas atitudes sejam movidas por afeto, saudade, não por testosterona."

Ele suspirou e abraçou-a novamente. "Você me deixa inseguro." Admitiu contragosto. Era difícil admitir o quão débil era esse tipo de sentimento.

"E eu? Você acha que estou segura?" Pôs a mão na cintura. "Ainda assim, mesmo insegura às vezes, tenho te dado espaço. Além disso, não fico rosnando para as mulheres que flertam você."

Ele aproximou-se, apertou seu corpo e inclinou o rosto para pousar o nariz na curva de seu pescoço. "Eu só não queria que ninguém mais pusesse a mão em cima de você." Disse manhoso. Ela o abraçou de volta, compreensiva.

"Ninguém põe." Disse tranquilamente.

"U-hum, acredito." Resmungou com amargura. "E aquele moleque estava fazendo o quê?"

"Tentando conversar. Ele é meu amigo."

"Não é para deixar seus amigos por a mão de você. Já basta ter que te div..."

"Shiu!" Pôs o dedo em sua boca. "Cessou o assunto. Esquece o Daniel. Eu estou aqui é com você, não com ele." Disse séria, mas tinha um risinho querendo se formar no canto de sua boca ao perceber seus sentimentos rompendo as barreiras. Ciúme já era um bom sinal, já que ele mantinha todos os outros a várias camadas de proteção.

Despediram-se, ela levou Peter e deixou-o em casa antes de dirigir-se a pastoral para seguir para os trabalhos na Rua Spring. Depois que ela saiu, Edward jogou-se entediado no sofá e só então trouxe a julgamento suas atitudes de mais cedo. Não gostou do que viu em si, nem de como agiu. Com uma careta, censurou-se e obrigou-se a prometer que não mais agiria sem pensar por causa dela.

A semana iniciou-se novamente. Agora passaram a trocar mensagens. Nada muito profundo, é claro, mas após receber a mensagem do dia de Bella, ele passou a responder: _obrigado. Tenha um bom dia. _E até mesmo mandava beijo. Tudo mudava gradativamente na relação.

Ultimamente, Edward passou a pensar bem mais na vida. Passava grande parte do tempo questionando o certo e o errado. O planejado e o acaso. E neste instante, ali onde estava, na operação em uma quarta-feira à noite, ao sentir-se irresoluto quanto aos reais motivos da perseguição a Emmett, buscou em sua memória flashs de sua vida que o embasassem a ir atrás do homem que levou Rosalie às drogas.

Era um sábado quando Emmett subiu do laboratório de sua mãe com um pacotinho de cocaína na mão, conversando levianamente sobre experimentos com a substância. Mais tarde, seguiram para uma Have, experimentaram, ele, Emmett e Rosalie, e com um acordo tácito de amigos e cúmplices, ficou subentendido que a brincadeira se restringiria àquele dia. No entanto, o que para eles, foi somente uma descoberta adolescente, a qual nunca mais repetiria, com Rosalie foi diferente. Sempre que tinha oportunidade, ela arrumava um meio de convencer Emmett a lhe dar um pouco da droga.

O tempo passou. Tentaram não enxergar o vício, considerando ser somente um meio de chamar a atenção. E foi então que a suspeita de que Emmett se envolvia com Elizabeth deflagrou e fez com que, por insegurança, Rosalie aumentasse a procura.

Com as mãos fechadas em punho, Edward encostou a cabeça a um contêiner e suspirou. Encontrava-se protegido pela escuridão, nas docas em San Diego, local onde decifrou através das escutas que Emmett e seus comparsas encontrar-se-iam para negociar toneladas de drogas supostamente descarregadas em navios.

Lembrou-se, por um instante, da mensagem de Bella mais cedo, avisando que hoje, quarta-feira, a partir das 20h00, o esperaria em sua casa. Também foi nessa mensagem que ela citou que Emmett viajou às 15h00. No momento que recebeu a mensagem, pensou que se conseguisse fechar o caso antes das oito, poderia ir jantar com ela. Por isso, respondeu: _estou meio enrolado. Mas pretendo ir. Nem que seja para comer frio, irei te ver. _No entanto, logo que respondeu uma preocupação pulsou em sua mente: o que ela faria se soubesse que Emmett foi preso por suas mãos? Será que daria tempo ao menos explicar-se, antes que ela soubesse? Será que teria coragem de dizer a ela que o pai de seu filho fora preso por ele?

Fechou os olhos, nervoso e ansioso, levou a mão ao cinto tático e tirou um carregador municiado. Era um claro sinal de nervosismo conferir e reconferir seus equipamentos. Levava na cintura duas pistolas Glock 17, 9mm, com três carregadores cheios. Faca, a costumeira Glock _baby _no coldre de calcanhar; algemas, granadas, lanterna, e por fim, o rádio comunicador. No rosto usava uma máscara balaclava, óculos de visão noturna. A roupa preta tática era confundida com a noite. E seu coração pulsava forte à medida que o tempo passava.

Para se ter êxito em uma operação, é preciso sangue-frio, preparo, estudo das estratégias de combate. Todas essas regras estavam sendo obedecidas. Todavia, mesmo diante de todo treinamento e preparação, o ser humano é limitados por tensões, nervosismo. E naquele momento, ainda que estivesse pronto para o assalto, algo no interior do chefe pulsava insegurança, ao mesmo tempo em que, um sexto sentido o atormentava. Só se acalmaria quando tudo tivesse terminado.

Aos poucos, depois de oito horas no encalço de Emmett, seguindo-o, sentiu-se manipulado. Era como se ele soubesse que era seguido. Como se previsse o que aconteceria. E, portanto, brincava com a ocasião.

Desde que Emmett saiu de casa às quinze horas, um agente o seguiu, julgando que a negociação ocorreria àquele horário, como deduzido nas escutas, e que depois ele atravessaria a fronteira com Tijuana. Todos os homens das duas equipes Alfa e Delta ficaram de sobreaviso, a qualquer momento entrariam em operação. No entanto, Emmett não facilitou. Passou em vários lugares diferentes, jantou fora, e, por fim, avisou por telefone, o qual estava grampeado, que estaria nas docas em San Diego às onze horas.

Doze homens armados até os dentes, mais dois snipers posicionados em um ponto mais alto, encontravam-se esse horário nas partes escuras das docas. Por volta de onze e quinze, chegou ao local retratado dois carros, e, por último, um carro da polícia de ronda. O chefe cerrou os olhos, trouxe o binóculo de visão noturna ao rosto e, com um sobressalto, notou o policial Félix e outro policial louro acompanhando-o.

Bingo! Iria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Seus homens já estavam há meses perseguido esses dois policiais. Por fim, teriam a compensação por tanto trabalho.

Com a adrenalina a mil pela tensão da operação, procurou o olhar de Erick e o oriental lhe entregou o aparelho de escuta à distância. Posicionou o aparelho, trouxe o fone ao ouvido e notou que conversavam em russo. Falavam rápido, mas pelo pouco que entendia, dava para ver que falavam de pagamento. Ouviu chamar o nome de MacCarty, lhe entregaram um pacote do que aparentemente era cocaína, em seguida ele abriu, pegou uma ferramenta em uma maletinha que segurava e fez algo que era aparentemente teste de qualidade.

Após isso, um homem louro e alto, com aparência russa, chegou com uma maleta, outro homem abriu um dos contêineres, dois deles tiraram uma lona, Emmett os conferiu, em seguida todos apertaram as mãos.

O tenente sabia que estavam em uma posição quase de igual para igual, já que eram quatorze agentes para cerca de dez homens, contando com os dois que chegaram por último. Sua vantagem seria o assalto. Com um mover de mãos, fez sinal para seus homens que estavam em pontos estratégicos, avisando ser aquele o momento, depois contou mentalmente até dez, tempo em que os surpreenderiam.

Nove, oito, sete... Um estouro, fumaça no ar, e, de repente, tudo que se via eram homens de preto e alguns comandos. _FBI, no chão! _Um helicóptero apareceu ao alto de sua cabeça e mais homens vestidos de preto desceram por meio de cabos.

Confusão.

O tenente encontrou o olhar assustado de Erick e, prendendo o fôlego, correu pelos cantos em direção ao contêiner onde ocorria antes a negociação. Lá, após ver os gangsteres rendidos, aproximou do homem que parecia ser o chefe daquela invasão surpresa do FBI e apresentou-se. Teve que limitar-se a ouvir resignado sua resposta. _Este carregamento veio de águas internacionais. Estamos investigando esta quadrilha há tempos. Portanto, o FBI assume. _A resposta deixou o tenente de mãos atadas. O correto era retirar sua equipe e voltar para Los Ângeles. No entanto, ao olhar os homens deitados no chão com a mão na cabeça, entre eles, os dois policiais investigados por sua equipe, notou com indignação que Emmett não estava entre eles.

Fugiu! Filho da puta!

Edward olhou para os lados ainda anuviados de fumaça, correu em direção ao local onde o Jipe estava anteriormente e chegou a tempo de ver o carro sumir de vista, rumo à estrada principal.

Imediatamente, tirou a chave de sua moto do bolso, correu até ela e deu partida, perseguindo logo após o Jipe de Emmett em direção a rodovia que levaria à fronteira. O carro de Emmett estava pesado, a moto 1600 de Edward a ultrapassou rápido e seguiu na frente. Edward presumia para onde ele iria e onde teria que parar.

Emmett seguiu seu caminho tranquilamente.

Ao avistar as cercas que separavam San Diego de Tijuana, o tenente aproximou-se da guarita, desceu da moto, mostrou seu distintivo e avisou que perseguia um suspeito. Um minuto depois o Jipe de Emmett apareceu.

Edward levou a mão ao cinto tático, tirou sua arma e apontou-a em direção ao vidro do carro.

"Desce do carro com as mãos em um lugar que eu possa ver." Deu a voz de comando.

Emmett, de dentro do carro, abaixou o vidro e balançou a cabeça. "Você tem que confiar muito em mim para me perseguir sozinho, não é, Du?" Comentou zombeteiramente, abriu a porta e desceu com as mãos para cima. Edward ignorou seu comentário, ainda apontando a arma e aproximou-se.

"Encosta no carro e ponha a mão para trás." Disse, logo após passou as algemas em seus pulsos.

"Acho que você deveria ao menos ler os meus direitos. Sob qual acusação está me prendendo?"

Edward não respondeu, olhou pelo vidro do carro e notou algumas caixas térmicas. A seguir, uma viatura descaracterizada parou próxima e de dentro desceu Erick.

"E ae, chefe. Eu vi você saindo e presumi para onde estava indo." O oriental disse e aproximou-se.

"Chame um policial na guarita e façam uma busca lá dentro." Ordenou severo. Emmett o olhava de soslaio com um risinho de canto. Edward ignorou suas tentativas de provocação e tentou agir como profissional. "Você tem o direito de permanecer calado ou tudo que disser será usado contra você diante do Tribunal."

"Mas você ainda não disse o porquê de eu estar sendo preso."

Edward olhou-o incrédulo com sua dissimulação. "Se só precisar de um motivo, é por ter estado minutos atrás em uma negociação de uma quadrilha e ter fugido do flagrante local."

"Eu não estava em lugar nenhum." Alegou com uma careta cínica. "Estava jantando até minutos atrás com o prefeito de Los Ângeles."

"Pare de brincar com a minha cara, MacCarty. Eu estava lá. Eu te vi."

"Ligue para o prefeito. Ele pode confirmar que eu estava com ele."

"Eu vi você. Eu e meus homens vimos você." Disse entre dentes, observando de canto Erick que conferia as caixas pelo outro lado.

"Hmmm, agora você os chama assim: _meus homens_?" Ironizou. Edward fechou o punho e seus olhos escureceram de fúria. "Faça isso..." Emmett disse ao perceber seu gesto ameaçador. "Bata em um homem algemado diante das câmeras da fronteira." Provocou.

Edward afastou-se para manter a calma. Sempre fora impassível em suas missões. Não seria agora que se permitiria afetar. "Nós vimos você lá. Dessa vez você não escapa." Disse seguramente e sentou-se a um meio fio, com a adrenalina ainda pulsando em sua garganta.

"Chefe, encontramos algumas drogas, mas todas elas têm registro." O oriental aproximou-se e levantou um papel que estava anexado à caixa que as continha.

"Como vê, tudo é legal." Emmett piscou zombador. Não levava Edward a sério.

"Mas isso não alivia o fato de você ter estado agora a pouco nas docas." Sentenciou, ignorando, de novo, as provocações.

"Eu não estava em lugar nenhum." Defendeu-se. E qualquer um diria que ele dizia a verdade. "Ligue para o prefeito. Ele confirmará que estávamos jantando juntos."

Edward olhou desconfiado para o telefone que tirou do bolso, ligou para a telefonista da Agência e pediu linha direta com o prefeito. No entanto, antes que a ligação completasse, tomou nota que já tinha acontecido algo parecido antes. Não era a primeira vez que Emmett saía ileso. Sempre tinha um álibi. Parecia brincar de esconde-esconde. Gato e rato. Tinha que ter alguém muito grande protegendo-o.

Com um suspiro frustrado, deixou os ombros cair, encerrou a ligação antes que completasse e guardou o telefone funcional no bolso. A seguir, abriu o porta-malas do Jipe e sentou-se na beira, cansado, enquanto analisava o papel que Erick lhe entregou com os componentes químicos das drogas que atravessariam a fronteira.

"Isso é legal, sargento Nunes?" Perguntou para o policial que acompanhou Erick na busca.

"Sim." O homem de bigode escuro respondeu.

"Desalgeme-o, Erick." Pediu e continuou sentado na parte traseira do carro, com os ombros pesados. Emmett venceu mais uma vez. Estava enfadado, frustrado, melancólico por tudo... Tinha que conseguir tirar ao menos Bella dele.

Depois de esfregar os dedos no cabelo, frustrado, decidiu, para acalmar-se, ler as últimas mensagens que tinham chegado horas atrás ao seu celular particular.

"E ae, garoto?" Emmett cumprimentou Erick amistosamente, quando este o desalgemava. "Resolveu deixar os computadores e brincar de policial?" Perguntou com uma intimidade de quem o conhecia há anos, e esfregou os pulsos.

"Pois é." Erick deu um sorriso sem jeito e afastou-se, depois Emmett olhou de volta para Edward. "Vai continuar aí a noite toda ou eu já posso ir?"

Edward lia, distraído, a mensagem de Bella, portanto não deu a mínima para a pergunta.

**Mensagem Bella 7h00**

_Você não disse que horas vem. Eu já mencionei que minha tia vai fazer uma lasanha__?Te espero._

**Mensagem Bella 8h30.**

_O jantar está pronto. Peter te espera animado._

**Mensagem Bella 9h00**

_A comida vai esfriar._

**Mensagem Bella 9h30**

_Acho que você não vem._

_**Mensagem Bella 10h00**_

_Ainda estou te esperando... Está muito ocupado? O que está fazendo?_

**Mensagem Bella 11h00**

_Peter dormiu te esperando. Ele queria muito mostrar seu quarto para você._

**Mensagem Bella 1****1h45- cinco minutos atrás**

_Vou dormir. Espero que tenha uma ótima desculpa._

Lia com tanto desapontamento que nem mesmo deu-se conta que era observado pelo dono do carro o qual estava sentado. Preparava-se para finalmente responder, quando foi interrompido por uma voz carregada de fúria.

"Eu poderia te matar por mexer com algo que é meu." Emmett disse ameaçador. Edward nem mesmo levantou a cabeça.

"Igual matou a Rosalie?" Espetou num tom desatento.

"Não fui eu quem matou a Rosalie!" Bramiu entre dentes.

"Matou devagar." Objetou calmo e baixo. Inexplicavelmente, tocar nesse assunto não o estava corroendo como foi por anos, principalmente com o precursor de toda tragédia. Perguntando-se o motivo, dirigiu por segundos o olhar para dentro de si e procurou nesse tempo aquela mágoa, a fúria e o ódio que alimentou a vingança por anos. Entretanto não conseguiu encontrar. Algo mudava.

"Vocês fizeram pior." Emmett acusou lhe apontando o dedo. "Autorizaram que desligassem os aparelhos."

"Eu não autorizei nada." Opôs-se com a voz vazia e inanimada.

"Ah, é, você foi covarde. Se omitiu. Fugiu de vez para Virginia para não ter que vê-la sem vida em uma cama." Provocou, tentando fazê-lo sair. Edward manteve-se em reserva, controlado.

"Foi você quem a colocou lá." Retrucou cansado, com os ombros caídos, olhando, sem ponto fixo, para baixo.

"Merda, Edward, não fui eu! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer isso?" Suplicou, nervoso. "Aquela mulher era a razão da minha vida."

O ex-amigo levantou o olhar e encarou-o. "Você destruiu as duas! Você destrói tudo." Balançou a cabeça, oprimido pelo assunto. Demorou a perceber que estava tremendo e ofegando. Era a primeira vez que conversavam sobre o tema. Nunca Edward deu acesso a explicações esses anos subseqüentes. Nunca o ouviu antes. Tirou suas conclusões e a última vez que Emmett tentou conversar na cerimônia de cremação de Elizabeth, Edward caiu em cima dele com chutes e pontapés, literalmente. Teve que ser contido pelo pai e por Jasper quando o agredia, cego, chorando com desespero por ter perdido a família.

"Como você acha que eu me senti vendo-a como estava?" Emmett insistiu novamente, com o semblante contrito, a dor e frustração da lembrança exposta em seu rosto. "Eu tentei o que pude para salvá-la." Lembrou num tom derrotado.

"Mas não salvou." Para Edward, Emmett era culpado sim. Por omissão, por conivência. Devia ter sumido enquanto teve chance de não destruir sua família.

Seis anos. Seis anos de vazio. Seis anos com o coração fechado e hostilidade com o mundo. Seis anos dedicando-se a essa perseguição. E continuava sem êxito, sem respostas. Continuava sem saber o que aconteceu aquele dia. Não sabia se sua mãe foi empurrada, caiu acidentalmente ou se se jogou ao lago. Seis anos o responsável por tudo livre, vivendo, tendo filhos, recebendo amor, carinho... Merda, ele tinha tudo! Era dono de Bella, pai de Peter; e ele, pelo contrário, não tinha nada!

Isso não ficaria assim.

O silêncio foi mortal por segundos. Ambos mergulhados em suas frustrações. Tanta coisa para ser dita, mas as palavras não alcançavam a superfície.

"Eu sei sobre você e Isabella." Emmett disse depois de um tempo, com um suspiro vencido. Edward deu de ombros, com pouco caso. "Não gosto da idéia de usá-la nessa sua perseguição pessoal."

"Não é uma opção sua. Eu uso os meios que posso." Rebateu sem mudar o tom controlado.

"Proponho uma trégua." Cruzou os braços no peito, deixando que o assunto afundasse. "Para que não envolvamos mais pessoas, proponho um acordo."

"Que acordo?" Levantou os olhos das mãos e olhou em sua direção.

Emmett suspirou ao notar sua atenção. "Tenho um testes para fazer no México..." Explicou com o olhar ausente. "Provavelmente seja o último..." Deu as costas e passou a mão no cabelo, tentando conter sua inquietação. "Cacete, eu não consigo mais..." Revelou pesaroso. Algo em seu tom chamou atenção e Edward observou-o meticulosamente, enquanto tirava a máscara balaclava do rosto.

"Que acordo...?" Cortou as evasivas, em expectativa.

"Eu sei que se aproximou de Isabella somente para me investigar... E fui condescendente com isso."

"Como assim, foi condescendente?" Questionou confuso.

"Se toca, Du. Você acha que eu não vi seus homens rodeando elas? Você acha que eu não te vi na minha boate dançando com ela?" Sorriu maquiavélico. "Você é previsível. Só fez o que eu quis."

"Você sabia desde o início que Bella se aproximou de mim?" Abriu a boca cético. Emmett sorriu. Edward entendeu que sim. "E ela, sabia que você..."

"Ah, é assim que você a chama? Bella?" Interrompeu com um sorriso sarcástico. "Mas não." Negou com uma careta. "Ela é inocente demais para saber. Faz tudo pelo bem das pessoas." Admitiu com um suspiro. Edward notou o carinho do homem ao falar dela e fechou as mãos em punho, com ciúme. "Ela aproximou-se porque viu que você _precisava de cuidados_." Falou com ironia enquanto fazia um gesto de aspas no ar. "Eu permiti porque precisava te manter distraído, fora do meu caminho... Por isso fingi não ver."

"Qual era o acordo?" Voltou ao tema, sentindo-se manipulado.

"Bom, repetindo, não vale à pena deixar a Florzinha envolvida nessa nossa história. Eu e você somos adultos e devemos resolver nossas diferenças sem envolvê-la."

"Acho que isso é meio tarde..." Edward declarou friamente.

"Não. Não é."

Edward encarou-o, destemido. "É tarde, sim. Vou tomar tudo de você. Sua garota e filho. Ela já está envolvida o suficiente..." Disse com um sorriso confiante.

"Como?"

"Ah, Emmett, você não é tão inocente assim para me rotular um misógino." Zombou provocador. Emmett cerrou os olhos, desentendido. Edward continuou. "Vou ser mais claro. Ela é muito gostosinha para passar despercebida. E eu não fiz nenhum voto de castidade para ser só _amiguinho ou cuidando_ dela." Escarneceu, somente para importuná-lo. "Estamos juntos. Homem e mulher." Explicou com um gesto obsceno com a mão.

"O quê?" Abriu a boca, cético. "Você quer dizer que está comendo minha..." Aumentou o tom, e Erick, que estava observando de longe, alarmou-se ao ver o tom ofensivo. "Fica longe dela, seu porra!" E avançou em sua direção, pegando em sua camisa e sacudindo. Era tudo que Edward queria. Uma chance de cair na porrada com ele.

Em um golpe ágil, Edward segurou a palma de sua mão, torceu seu punho com técnica e fez com que Emmett contorcesse o braço e abruptamente ajoelhasse no chão, após ter levado uma joelhada nos rins. Com a graça de um felino, Edward torceu mais o golpe fortemente, com uma expressão violenta no rosto, e, por instinto de proteção, Emmett deitou-se no chão, grunhindo de dor. Edward apoiou o joelho em suas costas, e, com requinte de crueldade, torceu seu braço forte até a altura da cabeça. Emmett podia ser mais musculoso, mas Edward tinha treinamento intensivo.

Depois de tê-lo paralisado, Edward travou a mandíbula com agressividade controlada e provocou-o novamente. "Por enquanto ela é nossa, mas em breve será só minha. Você não terá nada." Grunhiu beligerante e manteve-se firme sobre o outro.

Emmett rosnou com dor por ter seu braço torcido. "Ai, porra. Grrrr. Eu pensei que você era pelo menos um pouco profissional. Uh, mas você é um moleque!"

"Você não queria que ela me distraísse?" Retrucou cínico. "Ela conseguiu."

"Filho da puta! Seu porra caralho!" Grunhiu e se mexeu, aumentando com o ato a dor da torção. "Ai, porra. Isso dói, seu merdinha!"

"Foi você quem veio para cima de mim." Sorriu cínico. "Legítima defesa." Alegou zombeteiro e afrouxou um pouco o golpe, para depois se afastar e ganhar distância. Argh, Bella devia proibir Emmett de ver Peter. Era um péssimo exemplo. Xingava demais. _Se toca, Edward, você também xinga. Não é melhor que ele._

Por uma fração de segundos, um flash de quando eram mais novos foi trazido a sua memória, época em que Emmett, por ser mais forte, sempre saía ganhando quando brincavam de lutinha. Isso mudou. Agora se rendeu como uma putinha resmungona. Quis rir brevemente da lembrança, segundos depois rolou os olhos para si.

Isso lá era hora de lembrar isso?

"Erick." Adotou sua capa austera e chamou o oriental que só os observava. "Escolte-o até a porta do carro dele. Não quero mais problemas."

"Seu veado!" Emmett resmungou aborrecido e passou as mãos no terno, limpando a poeira, após ter levantado. Estava zangado por ter sido vencido por seu antigo mirrado amigo. Entretanto resolveu voltar ao foco inicial da conversa antes de ir embora. "Eu subestimei você..." Voltou a dizer, ignorando Erick ao lado. "Deixei a florzinha aproximar de você para te controlar, não para você comer... Por Deus, ela é uma criança!" Apelou.

"Uma criança que você também comeu, corno pedófilo!" Disse entre dentes, indiferente ao fato de estarem fazendo show. "Inclusive tem um filho de cinco anos com ela, seu doente."

"Eu?" Emmett parou de tentar limpar-se, olhou-o cético e congelou boquiaberto. Teve vontade de rir, e soube no mesmo instante que ele estava completamente alheio aos fatos. Segundos depois, notou que, ao fim e a cabo, Isabella não revelou nenhuma verdade. Além disso, era impossível que ele estivesse comendo-a, como disse. Tudo era uma provocação, anuiu. Edward só queria atingi-lo.

Acalmou-se, passou as mãos sobre o terno novamente, espanando uma poeira não mais inexistente, e respirou fundo. "Tudo bem, garoto, pode nos deixar sós. Não vou me alterar novamente." Avisou ao Erick, que deu um passo atrás e pôs a mão no bolso. "Nos dê licença um pouco." Pediu novamente ao oriental, que olhou ao chefe pedindo autorização antes de sair.

"Está tudo bem." Edward disse. Erick saiu.

"Vamos fazer um acordo..." Emmett disse. "Tudo que você quer é vingar-se por algo que diz que a culpa é minha. Posso não ser culpado pelo que você me culpa, mas continuo trabalhando para o tráfico. Não é segredo para você que eu modifico fórmulas e intermédio negociações."

"Sim... Mas não consegui provar. Então dá na mesma." Cruzou os braços no peito, querendo saber aonde ele queria chegar.

"O acordo é: eu vou ao México, passo um tempo por lá, e quando voltar, me entrego e confesso os meus crimes." Propôs resoluto.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. "O quê?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Rá, e papai Noel vem me ver daqui a duas semanas." Fez uma careta incrédula. "O que vem por trás de toda essa generosidade?"

Emmett olhou-o sombrio. "Quero que fique longe da minha família. Quero que deixe a minha florzinha em paz e pare de ver Peter. Agora sei que só quer vingar-se e para isso planeja destruir a nós três. Então o que quero é que isso fique entre nós. Eu me entrego, você os esquece."

Edward congelou e sentiu as mãos gelarem. Algo o sufocou ao ouvir aquela proposta seguida da acusação. Isso não era verdade. Nunca poderia machucá-los só para atingir Emmett.

"E se eu me afastar, você se entregará." Considerou e entrecerrou os olhos.

"Sim. E levarei comigo muita gente."

"O que me garante que você realmente o fará?"

Emmett pôs as mãos no bolso, tirou um cartão de memória e segurou-o uns segundos no ar. Edward observou-o.

"Isso aqui te garante." Estendeu-o e entregou na mão de Edward. "Aqui tem as provas contra mim, todo o esquema. Porém, eu só quero que você o entregue a Justiça quando eu voltar..."

"Isso é um blefe." Edward apertou o cartão na mão.

"Não é." Disse sério. "Você tem duas opções: entrega o arquivo agora para a Justiça, comigo fora do país e enfrenta a imprensa sozinho até provar. Ou espera eu voltar, eu confesso tudo, me entrego e ainda entrego os outros." Disse com semblante obscuro. "Aí tem provas somente contra mim. Se você se afastar de Bella, entregarei tudo. Toda a contabilidade. Todos os contatos dentro da DEA, polícia de Los Angeles, até no FBI."

"Por que isso? Ela é tão importante assim para você?"

"Muito... Mas não é só por isso... Cansei."

Por alguns instantes Edward pensou nas opções, sopesando cada uma segundo seus julgamentos. Por incrível que fosse, após pensar em toda a satisfação pessoal em ver Emmett pagar por tudo, a única preocupação que teve foi: como seria melhor diante dos olhos de Bella, ele mesmo tornar público os dados do micro cartão ou o próprio Emmett confessando os crimes e envolvidos? Lógico que a opção dois era mais viável. No entanto, em ambos os casos, perderia Bella ou teria que se comprometer a deixá-la.

A conversa chegou ao fim, ambos ficaram em silêncio, Edward levantou o Blackberry na mão e novamente olhou a foto. Um espasmo de dor atravessou seu estômago ao pensar no que sucederia esse acordo.

No dia seguinte, Edward chegou cedo a Agência, mandou a confirmação de inscrição em um curso para a Virgínia e ligou para adiantar a passagem. Depois ligou para o capitão Marcus, chefe da DEA da Califórnia, avisou que Laurent o substituiria enquanto fazia o curso, a seguir foi a sua mesa pôr em dia seu expediente.

"Vai ser bom mesmo que você saia da cidade." Carlisle disse quando Edward avisou por telefone que estaria viajando no fim de semana.

"Pois é." Respondeu inanimado. "Vou aproveitar estar na Capital para finalizar minha especialização." Disse enquanto lia a notícia no jornal sobre a prisão de traficantes nas Docas.

"Mas você aparecerá no casamento do seu irmão, sim?"

"Talvez." Suspirou.

"O que aconteceu, Edward, que está mais pra baixo que o normal?"

"Nada... Soube sobre a operação de ontem?" Mudou rapidamente de assunto.

"Mais ou menos."

"O FBI chegou de última hora, não sei como, e assumiu a operação. Ficando com o mérito pelas prisões."

"Ah, tudo bem. Você não liga mesmo para popularidade." Deu pouca vazão. "Hmmm, Emmett estava lá?" Perguntou meio cauteloso.

"Sim. Mas fugiu do flagrante. Depois cruzou a fronteira livremente." Respondeu com uma careta.

"Por isso você está com a voz assim? Parece que morreu alguém." Comentou desconfiado. Só então Edward notou que não tinha tocado nos Donuts sobre a mesa, e mantinha a foto de Bella no papel de parede do Blackberry.

"Não." Suspirou e apertou o aparelho, sentindo um buraco em seu estômago. "Só estou cansado. Foi uma operação desgastante."

"Então tire uns dias de folga. Até segunda você tem quatro dias."

"Não posso. Tenho que passar o serviço para o meu substituto."

"Ah... Então não há o que fazer. Boa sorte no curso e dê notícias." Carlisle não conseguia esconder a satisfação em sua voz em tirar seu filho da cidade e, além disso, em saber através de Erick, que Emmett e Edward terminaram a conversa quase que descentemente na noite anterior. Podia ser que as coisas finalmente estivessem acertando.

"Ok. Até mais." Depositou o fone no gancho e voltou aos seus afazeres. A manhã se passou acelerada enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, ler os arquivos codificados que Emmett gravou no cartão. Um som de mensagem o tirou da distração, abriu o celular e leu. _**Onde está você? Estou na sua casa. Vim trazer novas flores. Que tal vir comer a lasanha que perdeu ontem? Também estou preparando um cação para você. Bjinhus cheios de temperos para você.**_

Ofegou, passou as mãos no cabelo e sentiu como se tivessem apertando suas costelas. Uma última vez. Precisava vê-la uma última vez. Absorveria de sua companhia suficiente para os próximos dias.

O cheiro de comida estava no corredor quando desceu do elevador. O som alto de uma música do Bruno Mars também sobressaia às portas. Com um rolar de olhos, abriu a porta, pôs a jaqueta que vestia sobre o sofá e encontrou Bella na cozinha de costas, cantando, movendo-se ao som da música e mexendo em uma panela. Estava linda com uma usual calça de ioga e blusa de alças. Foi como se toda a frustração e mau humor fossem tirados com uma mão. Sorriu, observando-a furtivamente mover-se, depois a surpreendeu, abraçando-a por trás, inclinou e beijou-a no pescoço.

"Hmmm. Não sei o que cheira melhor, a comida ou você." Comentou carinhoso, enquanto a apertava contra o seu peito, com as mãos enlaçadas em sua cintura.

"Ah, legal. Quer dizer que tem dúvidas se sou mais cheirosa que o peixe?" Brincou e virou-se, ficando frente a ele.

"Ambos têm cheiros deliciosos. Mas no momento sinceramente estou em dúvida de quem eu ataco primeiro." Deu-lhe selinhos.

"Quem está mais tentador?"

"Você." Sentou-a sobre a ponta da mesa de vidro e lhe dedicou beijos suaves no pescoço, mordiscando tentadoramente, fazendo com que ela arqueasse de satisfação, deixando a sua boca descer pela clavícula. Mas então ela assustou-se quando lembrou onde estava sentada.

"Não. Aqui não. Posso quebrar o vidro." Gritou e desceu preocupada.

"Então tá. Vou deixar o prato principal para depois." Afastou-se e sentou, colocando-a sobre suas pernas. "Não sabia que estava com fome até chegar aqui."

Ela riu e abraçou-o ao seu colo.

"Onde você estava?"

Ele travou e demorou alguns segundos antes de responder. "Por ae." Suspirou evasivo, com o peso nos ombros, deixou o rosto descansado sobre a curva de seu pescoço um tempinho, depois levantou. "Deixe-me trocar de roupa." Caminhou rumo ao quarto e perguntou-se se conseguiria afastar-se dela.

Hoje, provavelmente, teria que ser o último dia. Sabia que devia agir como homem, por ter dado sua palavra, e romper logo esse laço. Esse triângulo poderia prejudicá-lo em vários aspectos, afinal, o valor sentimental que ambos dedicavam a ela era intenso demais para ser ignorado. Sim, era claro que Emmett lhe queria bem. Mas e ele? O que sentia além de desejo, saudade, ciúme, vontade de explorar sua graciosidade, simpatia, ser envolvido por aquela luz cálida que emanava dela?

Como nominar sentimentos tão fracos e dependentes, quando nunca dependeu emocionalmente de ninguém?

A única coisa que sabia era que precisava ter de volta o controle sobre seus sentimentos.

Ao terminar de tirar seu jeans e camisa e vestir uma bermuda e camiseta, voltou à cozinha e esperou-a pensativo cortar uma salada. Merda, se ela ao menos não fosse tão doce, altruísta, generosa, cativante, honesta. Mas não, tinha que olhá-lo de canto com um sorriso todas as vezes que mexia na panela, tinha que saltitar cantante na cozinha como uma pulga feliz, tinha que ser tão menina e bonita, enfeitando sua cozinha. Por instantes, travava uma discussão interna do que nela o atraía mais, se era as qualidades anteriores ou se era somente o corpo adolescente. Se fosse somente a última opção, poderia considerar-se um doente pedófilo como Emmett. Mas tinha certeza que não. Havia muito mais nela que o fascinava: seu jeito de lidar com ele, impondo-se em sua vida; seu jeito de lidar com Peter; até seu jeito de lidar com a situação com Emmett. Havia por trás dela uma alma forte. Uma raiz que foi criada na lama, mas que cresceu forte. Sua mãe tinha tentado podar seu futuro, contaminar seu corpo e roubar sua alegria de viver. Mas isso não impediu Bella de ver o mundo com cores, não se autocomiserou ou julgou-se injustiçada. Pelo contrário, viveu contente. Continuou acreditando nas pessoas e usufrui de sua alegria de viver.

Após muito observá-la, por fim, decidiu que a disposição da menina em por uma pedra no passado e viver simplesmente o presente, sem medo do futuro, era o que mais o atraía.

Sempre soube que precisava de alguém forte perto dele. Principalmente depois de todo o ocorrido seis anos atrás. Todavia como poderiam ficar juntos? Em contradição a tudo que disse a Emmett no dia anterior para provocá-lo, sabia que não poderia tê-la. Embora quisesse livrá-la de tudo, livrá-la de Emmett e apagar de sua memória aquele mundo sujo o qual viveu, não poderia ficar com ela. Em primeiro lugar por causa de sua idade. Esse era o ponto principal... Talvez, se vivessem em um mundo paralelo ― se a realidade fosse outra―, quando ela fosse mais velha pelo menos um ano, poderiam assumir algo. Mas a situação não era essa. Ficar com ela implicaria em especulação. Quando o bioquímico e empresário Emmett fosse preso e o assunto viesse aos jornais, o nome Edward nunca poderia estar vinculado à garota de Emmett, afinal, se assumisse Bella depois disso, certamente se afirmaria que a perseguição segundo especuladores fora por motivos passionais, não profissionais. Logo seus motivos reais ficariam em dúvida. E ainda que tivesse provas cabais que incriminassem Emmett, seus fundamentos seriam questionados. Assim, uma coisa desencadearia outra, e outra... E poderiam chegar ao ponto em que não queria que chegasse: a ligação de Emmett com sua família. Se já tinha protegido durante todos esses anos a integridade de sua família, a renomada família Cullen, não seria agora que permitiria que fossem alvos de especulações. Não queria que o vício de Rosalie viesse à tona. Não queria que fizessem a ligação de sua mãe com Emmett. Queria proteger ao menos a memória de sua família. E sabia que uma coisa desencadearia outra...

Portanto, não podia ficar com Bella.

"Por que está tão pensativo?" Ela inquiriu e pôs a comida sobre a mesa.

"Estou pensando em algo." Disse com um sorriso triste. "Mas acho que preciso comer primeiro antes de conversar." Adiou covardemente, serviu-se e começou a comer.

"Lice quer conhecer você." Bella sentou-se ao seu lado e também se serviu.

"O que deu nela essa curiosidade?" Evadiu-se. Não podia fazer planos futuros.

"Eu falo muito de você." Admitiu encabulada, depois levou um garfo com lasanha aos lábios. "Falo muito de nós dois. Ela é meio vidente. Diz que conhece as pessoas só de olhar. Se ela gosta, gosta. Se não gosta, já era. Se você diz que eu sou uma bruxinha, ela é pior. É capaz de te ler em um segundo."

"Hmmm, tô até com medo." Brincou.

"É sério. Ela é capaz de te fazer soltar todos os seus segredos. Por isso não consigo esconder nada dela."

"Qual a idade dela?"

"Quase dezoito. O próximo será o último ano dela."

"Você vai viajar nessas férias?"

"Não. Até que eu queria ir a Forks e tentar descobrir quem é meu pai. Mas Emmett não concordaria. Ele tem medo que minha mãe descubra onde estou e queira a minha guarda. Afinal, por enquanto, ainda tenho dezesseis. Nos EUA, menor completamente incapaz segundo a lei." Gracejou.

"Os EUA não conhece você. Não sabem que mesmo menor, você é completamente capaz de tudo."

"Você acha mesmo isso?" Perguntou animada. "Pensei que me achasse uma menor muito, muito criançona."

"Só às vezes." Sorriu. "Perto de mim, principalmente. Já que eu sou quase dez anos mais velho."

"Ai, de novo esse assunto. Até que você não é um velho tão velho." Brincou e bebeu um pouco de suco.

"Ah não?"

"Não. Para mim, o que deixa uma pessoa velha é o estado de espírito. O bom humor conta muito. Se bem que para minhas amigas do Junior, quando um cara passa de vinte e cinco já é coroa. Mas eu não penso assim. De qualquer maneira você está na linha de tolerância, já que tem vinte e cinco." Brincou, ele riu triste de sua espontaneidade.

"O que foi?" Passou os dedos carinhosamente em sua sobrancelha. "Estou te achando melancólico... Prefiro seu antigo mau humor à baixo astral. Aconteceu algo?" Perguntou analisando-o.

"Não. Só um imprevisto. Mas vamos terminar de comer."

Minutos depois, após fazerem a higienização bucal juntos no banheiro, ela seguiu para a cama, abriu sua bolsinha e tirou de dentro um papel, a seguir colocou-o no criado mudo, ao lado de sua foto. "Eu trouxe isso para você."

Ele cerrou os olhos, caminhou até o criado e abriu o envelope.

"O que é isso?"

"Meus exames..." Disse naturalmente. "Eu estive pensando... Você me perguntou sábado se eu usava anticonceptivos. Eu disse que sim. Então, no banheiro, estivemos a ponto de transarmos, mas você não o fez por não ter preservativos. Logo eu deduzi ser por isso." Apontou com indiferença para o papel.

Ele abriu a boca para negar, após ter notado a dimensão de sua atitudes, todavia ela foi mais rápida. "Não precisa negar. Eu sei o que pensa de mim." Deu de ombros.

Ele abriu a boca novamente, ela aproximou-se e pôs o indicador em sua boca. "Eu sei o que quero, Edward. Eu quero fazer amor com você."

Um arrepio instantâneo se formou em sua coluna ao ouvir o que ela dissera. Automaticamente seu corpo respondeu, prontificando-se. Ato contínuo amaldiçoou-se pela ambição que sentia por ela. _Não. Não poderiam envolver-se mais. Seria muito mais difícil deixá-la depois de entrar nela alguma vez. Depois de sábado, já tinha certeza disso. Melhor parar agora._ Argumentou mentalmente, ainda assim abraçou-a pela cintura e caminhou arrastando-a até a sala.

Deitados no carpete branco da sala rodeados de almofadas, Edward encontrava-se abraçado a ela, com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, as mãos deslizando em suas costas, e pernas entrelaçadas as dela, enquanto Bella acariciava seu cabelo. Ela não entendia por que ele não respondeu a sua intimação, e paralelamente, sentia que algo errado acontecia a ele, já que a abraçava como se estivesse relutante.

O sono acumulado da noite em claro, juntamente com a tensão da noite anterior, resultava que agora encontrasse cansado pós-almoço, letárgico com o deslizar de dedos nos cabelos. Pesaroso pelo que faria, ainda queria aproveitar cada minuto que pudesse ter dela.

"Você me dá dúvidas..." Ela comentou distraída. Ele permaneceu de olhos fechados, o nariz no vão entre os seus seios expostos pela regata. Dizia-se que poderia ficar ali sempre. Queria esquecer o mundo lá fora. Ela continuou. "No geral, me parece vulnerável, carente... Mas então, eu te vi jogando aqueles garotos com a cara no chão... foi tão seguro, confiante. Às vezes acho que não te conheço."

Ele suspirou e deixou o assunto morrer. A perspicácia dela o deixava encurralado. Sim, os quase dois anos de intenso treinamento na Virginia deixaram-no tático, belicoso. A sede por vingança o instigou a dedicar seus últimos anos buscando ser o melhor estrategista contra o crime. Mas isso não foi a única lição que teve. A convivência nesses últimos dois anos de DEA com as bibliotecas ambulantes de experiências, que são os antigões da Agencia, ensinou sobre a lida no dia a dia com o crime.

Entretanto todo o vazio, inflexibilidade e dureza que a vingança inseriu em seu coração, ninguém o ensinou como lidar. Só a presença de Bella abrandou. Agora não se sentia mais só. Sabia que em algum lugar de Los Ângeles tinha alguém que o queria bem. Alguém que estava para ele. E isso lhe trazia conforto e angústia, pois pelo mesmo motivo que o levou a aceitar aproximar-se, deveria separar-se. A vingança pessoal.

Mantendo sua capa controlada, uma pose firme diante do que se seguiria, fechou os olhos e deixou o tempo transcorrer.

Bella não dormiu de início, mesmo o vendo cochilar. Sorriu ao senti-lo agarrado a ela como uma jibóia. Deitou a cabeça na almofada e permaneceu com os dedos em seus cabelos, entregando-se depois ao cochilo. Horas mais tarde, ele começou a tremer e ranger os dentes. Dessa vez não era como das outras vezes. Mesmo assim, ele tremia ligeiramente. Ela percebeu, abraçou-o mais e disse palavras doces em seu ouvido.

_Em seu sonho, Edward chorava na beira do lago, abraçando o joelho enquanto recolhiam o corpo sem vida de sua mãe. Elizabeth não sabia nadar, mas adorava aquele lago que enfeitava o jardim na propriedade. Edward não podia acreditar que ela tinha morrido. A lembrança de encontrá-la morta nunca se apagaria de sua mente. Sabia que a lei natural da vida era os filhos enterrarem os pais, não o contrário. Mas a dor da perda era tão grande que preferia ter sido ele a ter morrido, ao invés de sua jovem mãe. _

_Olhou para o lado e encontrou seu pai contemplativo ao lado dos paramédicos que a recolhiam do chão. Mesmo à distância, pode ouvir quando esse pediu ao médico que mantivesse sigilo sobre o assunto. Ele não queria que a imprensa soubesse que a renomada bioquímica, esposa de um dos integrantes de gerações de juízes nos EUA, fosse alvo de especulações. _

_A dor da perda era excruciante. Seu mundo desmoronava e não conseguia suportar. Ela era seu porto, seu tudo. Era a sua mãe. A pessoa em quem se inspirava. Sua própria carreira futura foi escolhida para segui-la, a de químico, ao invés de decidir ser um jurídico como Jasper. Agora ela não estava mais viva para vê-lo formar-se em algum tempo. Não estava mais viva para ensiná-lo, assim como fez a Emmett. Ela não estava mais aqui. Isso o fazia tremer de angústia. _

_Com a dor de todas as lembranças comprimindo seu peito através do sonho, a pressão em sua mente fez com que lágrimas molhassem seus olhos, no mesmo instante que um espasmo de dor escapou em sua garganta. No entanto, penetrando sua névoa de dor, uma voz doce e preocupada sussurrou em seu ouvido, dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem. Sentiu uma mão esfregando seu pescoço, como se quisesse acalmá-lo, em seguida sentiu beijos molhados na bochecha, queixo, mandíbula. 'Eu estou aqui para você.' _

_Era Bella._

Foi finalmente despertado do sonho, abraçou-a mais e pousou o nariz no vão em seu pescoço, absorvendo ali o seu cheiro, enquanto os resíduos lacrimais eram absorvidos pelo cabelo da menina. Aos poucos seu coração foi desacelerando, a respiração normalizando. Presumia que a lágrima fora somente uma manifestação do seu subconsciente em meio à melancolia a qual estava.

"Desculpe... eu estava sonhando." Disse com a voz rouca, infeliz.

"Você não tem de que se desculpar. Eu sei que tem esse problema."

Ele esfregou os olhos. "Sabia que eu nunca dormia com uma mulher porque tinha vergonha disso?" Revelou contrito.

"Comigo não precisa ter. Temos intimidade suficiente. Eu cuido de você, lembra?" Ela brincou complacente. Queria vê-lo melhor. "O primeiro momento em que te vi lá na Rua Spring, era bem pior, você tremia de verdade. Está diminuindo com o passar do tempo."

"Espero que sim. Já tem seis anos. Era para não ter mais esse efeito em minha mente." Deu um sorriso forçado. "Mas no começo era pior mesmo. Eu não dormia nada. E quando dormia, acordava em estado crítico. Ainda bem que não tinha companheiro de quarto na Universidade, pois eu me movia muito no sonho revivendo na lembrança os últimos momentos reais. Pulava na cama igual pulei no lago para salvá-la."

"Você pulou?"

"Sim."

"Conta como foi." Pediu carinhosamente. Gostava quando ele se abria. Era bom colocar para fora os sentimentos angustiantes.

Ele fechou os olhos com a lembrança e a abraçou mais. "Quando ela emergiu, eu estava só e ela estava pesada para conseguir tirá-la sozinho. Foi difícil. Eu gritava por ajuda e ninguém me ouvia. Nenhum empregado. Lutei até que consegui tirá-la. Depois tentei fazer respiração artificial. Estava tão fora de mim que não percebi que ela estava morta há muito tempo." Sua voz falhou.

"Você tentou. Não teve culpa." Tentou consolá-lo.

"Tive sim... Nada disso teria acontecido se não fosse..." Interrompeu-se introspectivo, afastou-se e apoiou o rosto na almofada, olhando-a intensamente. Ela alongou-se e sentou. A posição de horas apertada a ele a deixou com algumas partes dormentes. "Sabe, Bella..." Começou, suspirando. "Você não merece isso..." Apontou para si. "Você tem só dezesseis anos para estar se envolvendo com um cara problemático como eu." Disse sinceramente. "Não é justo com você diante de toda a juventude que tem pela frente. Você precisa curtir, sair com garotos da sua idade, viver."

"O que está querendo dizer?" Perguntou calmamente, prevendo suas palavras por trás das entrelinhas. Esse assunto era cansativo. As vezes tinha a impressão de que o sentimento entre eles era completamente unilateral. Essa hora, por exemplo.

"Que seria melhor, er..." Engasgou. Era muito difícil proferir palavras que não estava certo em querer dizer.

"Que seria melhor...?" Instigou-o.

Ele sentou indiana e passou a mão no cabelo, tenso.

"Bom... Eu tenho que passar uns tempos na capital do país. Tenho que fazer uns cursos e finalizar minha especialização..." Rodeou.

"Portanto, está avisando que não vamos mais nos ver." Ela completou, calma.

"Er, mais ou m-menos." Balbuciou. Por que era tão complicado conversar abertamente com ela? Sentia-se encostado na parede. O desejo de revelar-lhe tudo era estarrecedor.

"Por quê?" Ela suspirou instantaneamente triste. "Por que você sempre resistiu em nos dar uma chance?"

"Por que nunca pôde existir nós." Disse num sussurro.

"Enumere os motivos." Pediu teimosa.

"Você tem dezesseis anos."

"Grande motivo." Rolou os olhos. "Dê outro menos bizarro."

"Você é a garota do..."

"Ah, por favor, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que não sou?" Levantou do chão impaciente. Ele também levantou, alcançou-a e segurou sua mão, interrompendo-a de se contrapor.

"Mas isso é o que menos importa. Se não fosse pela sua idade eu..."

"Esquece, Edward." Balançou a cabeça impaciente. "Tenho certeza que não é só isso." Deu as costas, pensativa. "É você. Eu sei que existe um lado seu que não tenho acesso. É um lado longínquo, frio. Você pode ter me deixado entrar em sua casa, nos seus fins de semana, mas não me deixou entrar em sua vida. Você sabe a minha história, sabe os meus passos, onde eu estudo, que horas entro na escola, que horas saio, sabe dos meus programas de fins de semana. Mas eu não sei nada sobre você... Eu queria saber o que você esconde de mim... Além de tudo, minha idade não pode ser um pretexto para fugir. Você sabe que minha vida não é de uma menina de dezesseis anos. Fui obrigada muito cedo a ser adulta. Portanto, não é desculpa para não se envolver comigo."

"Mas não podemos assumir nada sério." Argumentou sem fundamentos óbvios.

"Eu nunca disse que quero casar com você, para você dizer isso." Respondeu orgulhosa, com o queixo empinado. "Eu só queria ter tido a chance de ser como um casal normal depois que nos envolvemos. Queria que você não ficasse constrangido em me apresentar como sua garota. Queria, devagar, que você me deixasse fazer parte de sua vida. Mas eu não vou insistir. Você é adulto. Sabe o que quer. Quem não deve saber o que quer sou eu." Pegou a bolsinha em cima do sofá, com orgulho nos gestos e afastou-se rumo à porta.

Ele alarmou-se, caminhou até ela e a impediu de sair. Também não queria que fosse assim, merda. Queria que ela simplesmente compreendesse que não daria certo. Nunca tinha terminado com ninguém antes. Sempre deixava seus relacionamentos no vácuo, então as meninas se tocavam e desistiam. Mas sabia que com Bella não podia ser assim. Ela se deu demais para que simplesmente a deixasse no vácuo. Tinha que deixar as coisas claras, que isso era para o seu bem, que era melhor do que magoá-la depois... Todavia, não sabia que deixá-la o quebraria tanto. Doía pra porra.

"Prometa-me que..." Ele levantou os braços dela e pôs em volta de seu pescoço. "... Vai viver sua vida. Que vai estudar, namorar, viajar, cuidar do Peter..."

"Você fala como se uma grande mudança fosse acontecer em minha vida." Comentou desconfiada e olhou-o atentamente. Ele desviou o olhar. Sabia que uma mudança aconteceria, sim, quando Emmett fosse preso.

"Só prometa que vai aproveitar de sua liberdade, curtir, vai ter muitos namorados antes de se envolver sério com alguém..."

"Você teve muitas namoradas?" Reptou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Namoradas não. Mas saí com algumas mulheres."

"Então deve ter sido muito apaixonado e feliz." Comentou capciosa, tentando enrolá-lo nas palavras. "Teve alguma delas que marcou sua vida? Fala o nome dela."

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o interrompeu antes. "Para querer que eu viva algo, você já deve ter passado por isso. Você já namorou sério? Continua apaixonado por alguém?"

"Não. Eu já te disse que nunca fui apaixonado por ninguém."

Ela deu de ombros. "Então você não é um exemplo. Como pode dizer que eu preciso namorar, curtir, se você nunca namorou sério, nunca se apaixonou?... Como pode querer que eu tenha algo que você nunca teve? Como pode dizer que isso é bom para mim, se nunca viveu? Se você quer simplesmente que eu pare de vir te ver, diga sem desculpas. Eu vou entender. " Deu dois tapinhas leves em seu rosto. "Eu te adoro, Edward. E sei que sou importante para você. Mas é você quem tem que perceber isso." Sorriu forçado, fez um bico e enfiou os dedos na bolsa, retirando dela um molho de chaves. "Que pena." Disse com um sorriso penoso. "Elas só foram minhas cinco dias." Entregou o molho em sua mão. Ergueu os ombros, caminhou até a sacada e inclinou-se diante das florzinhas que trouxera neste mesmo dia. "Ih, meninas, espero que a tia que cuida da casa cuide bem de vocês nesses dias em que o tio Edward estará longe." Sussurrou como se contasse um segredo e sentiu algo queimar em sua garganta. Doía. Não podia negar. Mas seria forte. Não desmoronaria. Sabia que a vida era assim, cheia de perdas. Não seria a primeira perda que teria na vida. Não deu, não deu. Iria buscar forças onde sabia que tinha para passar por cima da rejeição. Engoliu em seco e continuou a conversar, tentando nesse tempo manter-se firme. "Fiquem bem." Deu um tchauzinho triste para as plantas, depois se virou novamente em direção a Edward, que a observava encostado na parede. "Boa sorte no curso, Edward." Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto, e antes mesmo que expusesse sua frustração no semblante, deu as costas e caminhou rápido até a porta, abrindo-a imediatamente e saindo em seguida. Edward ficou onde estava, parado, em conflito. O melhor era deixá-la ir, pensou. Mas se era o melhor, por que doía assim?

O resto do dia ficou em casa, preparou a documentação para a viagem, depois procurou distrair-se vendo TV. Ainda que a sensação de perda apertasse em seu peito, não ouviria aquelas mensagens estúpidas do coração de que devia ligar para ela. Iria firmar-se nos argumentos lógicos do cérebro, que dizia que fez o certo.

Continua...

**Oi!**

**Não tenho mais nem a cara de pau de me desculpar pela demora. Mas minha vida foi muito tumultuada esses dias, por isso demorei. Desculpem mesmo assim.**

**Prometo que agora sim, voltei a ativa. E garanto que não vou desistir. Enquanto tiver uma pessoa lendo, estarei aqui, tentando.**

**Grande beijo.**


	15. Capítulo 14 Inseguro Parte II

**Capítulo 14- Inseguro parte II**

Semanas se passaram desde que a viu pela última vez. A rotina intensa a qual se obrigou a habituar-se nos últimos dias ocupou o seu tempo. Foram cursos intensivos de reciclagem, intervenção, estratégias de combate, e, nos tempos livres, adiantava suas pesquisas que embasassem seu TCC em Química Forense.

Contudo, no mínimo espaço de tempo livre, era assaltado pela costumeira solidão. Antes era fácil viver só em seu mundo, na sua casa. Era fácil não ter ninguém... Agora...

"Na sua gaveta?" Erick repetiu logo que Edward passou as coordenadas por telefone sobre o que deveria fazer com o cartão de memória que tinha guardado em sua mesa.

"Sim. A senha de abertura da gaveta é 20E."

"Você tem pressa com isso?" Erick quis saber. "Eu estou bem ocupado esses dias. Como Laurent está te substituindo, está querendo mostrar serviço." Riu. "Tô tendo serviço o tempo todo."

"Não. Sem problema. Eu estou com tempo. Só preciso que você decodifique para que eu tenha certeza que o conteúdo é verdadeiro."

"Tudo bem, chefe." Concordou bem humorado, em contraste com o outro interlocutor, que se encontrava monótono.

"E o Emmett, tem notícias dele. Ele apareceu?"

"Não. Sumiu do mapa."

"Mantenha-se de olho."

"Ok." Após acertarem tudo, desligaram. Edward suspirou, deitou olhando o teto do apart hotel que estava hospedado em Airlington, Virginia, local próximo a academia das forças especiais da DEA, e passou um tempo assim, acompanhado pelo vazio.

Mais dias se passaram, e a sensação de perda se alastrou em seu peito. Nunca se sentiu assim. Nem mesmo quando sua família se desfez. Era como se fosse privado de ar, como se só pudesse respirar curtas tragadas. Tinha se passado alguns finais de semana sem vê-la, e aquilo foi mais que difícil. Passou quase todas as horas dos sábados subseqüentes imaginando o que estariam fazendo. Sentia falta dela, de Peter. E perguntou-se se o garoto teria sentido a sua. Merda, por que foi conhecê-la? Será que ela estava bem? Será que também sentia sua falta?

Certa quinta-feira, teve que deixar a Capital e viajar para um evento na DEA de Phoenix. Capitão Marcus, seu superior no estado da Califórnia, pediu que ele fosse em seu lugar representando a DEA da Califórnia. Coincidentemente, esse era um dia que até seis anos atrás seria duplamente comemorado. Mas hoje, não tinha motivos para comemorar. Caíra num poço de introspecção e não gos tava do que via em si.

Muita infelicidade.

Recebeu um telefonema logo cedo do seu pai convidando-o para jantarem juntos, pois como sabia que o filho estaria em Phoenix, poderia tomar um vôo e em uma hora estaria em Los Ângeles. Mas Edward negou. Disse que logo que terminasse o evento, voltaria para Washington DC.

Passava das sete horas quando olhou no relógio, contemplou o céu, e o vazio familiar crepitou em suas vísceras. No fundo sabia que estava só. Jasper estaria com Maria em Nevada. Seu pai, se não estivesse debruçado sobre processos, estaria saindo com alguma mulher. Mas ele, em um dia que para muitos era importante, estava sozinho em sua solidão.

Já no aeroporto, o seu vôo apareceu no painel, olhou compenetrado para o aparelho e chamou-lhe atenção o próximo vôo que sairia em quinze minutos. Los Ângeles. Suspirou pensativo e ponderou por segundos o que poderia fazer em Los Ângeles. Enfiou a mão no bolso, trouxe o blackberry à frente, como se buscasse forças, no mesmo instante saiu da fila de embarque e se dirigiu ao balcão de check-in.

Esperando seu atendimento, continuou a vislumbrar a foto na proteção de tela e sentia a garganta queimar em antecipação. Tentou por dias não pensar nela, em vão. E só agora admitiu o que acontecia. Só existia um nome para catalogar esse sentimento que doía tanto e que lhe impulsionava a voltar atrás e ir atrás dela. Estava estupidamente apaixonado. Uma porra de sentimento que doía e machucava. Não tinha mais forças para ficar longe dela.

Demorou a aceitar porque desacreditava que um coração como o seu: frio e distante entregou-se tão fácil assim, depois de ter passado uma vida sem dar acesso a ninguém. Mas quem disse que ele teve alguma chance de lutar contra aquela erva daninha que Bella plantou e que foi se alastrando diariamente? Ela simplesmente ocupou um canto e ficou ali forçando espaço, cada dia mais espaçosa. Agora não sabia o que fazer.

Antes de desistir, tirou o bilhete do bolso, apresentou seu distintivo de federal e pediu que o bilhete fosse trocado, argumentando que surgiu uma emergência em outro estado. A atendente mais que imediato atendeu.

¸.·´¸.·*´¨) ¸.·*¨)

Uma hora da manhã daquela mesma noite entrou frustrado pela porta de seu apartamento em Malibu pela segunda vez naquela noite. Jogou-se no sofá sentindo-se um covarde, trouxe à memória o que presenciou instantes antes e fechou os olhos... Aos seus olhos, ela parecia brilhar dançando na Sky quando a viu. E ainda que quisesse muito se aproximar, decidiu permanecer observando-a do segundo andar. Pareciam anos que a tinha visto ali pela primeira vez, dançando próxima a prima. Sentiu-se sufocado de saudade, de vontade de abraçá-la, tirá-la de lá e tê-la só para ele; e amaldiçoou-se por isso.

Ela riu com a prima. E sua risada também reluzia. Ele sentiu que uma excitação atravessou sua espinha ao imaginar o som em seu ouvido. Maldita fosse Bella. Maldita fosse por ser tão doce, sorridente, por ter bom caráter, por ser atraente e ter embaralhado seu mundo. Como irresoluto que era quando se tratava dela, não conseguiu fazer o que foi fazer, entrou em seu carro e seguiu para casa...

Agora estava deitado no sofá, vazio, frustrado, carente.

Pulou quando um som tocou em seu celular, abriu a tela e deparou-se com uma mensagem inesperada de Bella. '_Só existem dois dias em que nada pode ser feito: o ontem e o amanhã. Portanto, hoje é o dia certo para viver. ' Dalai Lama._

Ficou quase sem fôlego ao terminar de ler a mensagem. Inferiu que ela dizia novamente que não importava a idade que tinha. Queria simplesmente viver. Seria isso?

Antes de deixar morrer a premissa, clicou no número, apertou send e esperou chamar.

"_Alow._" Atendeu uma voz musical.

"Oi. Er, esse telefone é da Bella?" Perguntou confuso.

"_Sim. Mas ela está ali beijando um cara_." Respondeu com um risinho, em seguida barulhos estranhos e gritos foram ouvidos do outro lado. "_Me dá aqui, Alice!" _Era a voz de Bella, irritada. "_Você não vai dar mole para ele!" _A voz musical e alterada estabeleceu. "_Isso é um assunto meu!"_

"_Oi." _Bella atendeu ofegante, o barulho por lá tinha diminuído.

"Oi." Começou sem jeito, sem saber o que falar. "Está brava?"

"_Não. É a Lice me enchendo_." Resmungou emburrada.

"Hmmm." Gemeu, sem assunto. "E ae, como está?"

"_Bem. E você_?" Disse educada.

"Também estou bem." Humph, isso não seria fácil. Qual era mesmo o objetivo dessa ligação? "Como está Peter?" Preferiu improvisar. Ela respirou audivelmente e pareceu relaxar. Boa iniciativa perguntar por quem era mais importante para ela.

"_Está bem. Como eu estou de férias, ensinei várias músicas na flauta e passamos as manhãs juntos num curso de pintura de quadros." Disse com um sorriso contente._

"Legal. Senti falta dele." Disse sinceramente.

"_Ele falou o seu nome_. _Perguntou pelo tio Du." _Citou animada. "_É assim que ele te chama agora."_

"Poxa, fico satisfeito em ele ter dito meu nome_."_ Sorriu emocionado.

"_Ah, ele fez seis anos_." Lembrou. "_Fiz uma festinha, mas só teve eu, Alice, minha tia_,_ Rilley, David e Daniel._" Ela estava ajudando, tentando estender a conversa.

"Daniel é aquele seu amigo bombado?" Perguntou atento, com uma ponta de ciúme na voz.

"_Sim. Estou tão feliz com ele. Aquela criancisse dele está passando. Voltamos a nos dar bem._" Disse simplesmente. "_E seu curso? Como está_?"

"Está bom." Respondeu distraído com a sensação de insegurança que o tomou.

"_Ah... Legal."_

Ficaram um segundo ou dois calados, sem assunto.

"_Que bom que ligou_." Ela disse com a voz meio frustrada. Ele sentiu que a ligação já iria se encerrar.

"O que está fazendo?" Só queria estender a conversa.

"_Você sabe onde estou e o que estou fazendo."_ Ela disse séria.

"Sei..." Respondeu embaraçado. Agora tinha certeza que ela tinha o visto por lá. Ela sempre vê tudo. "Desculpe não ter ido falar com você."

"_Não tem nada. Não posso te cobrar... Agora tenho que ir_." Sua voz parecia estar triste. "_Rilley já deve estar nos esperando no estacionamento para me levar para casa."_

"Bella..." Remexeu-se no assento, com uma dor atravessando-o. "Eu queria te ver antes de voltar para Capital." Disse impulsivamente.

"_Pra quê_?" Quis saber, dura.

"Para conversarmos."

"_Podemos conversar por telefone_." Disse simplesmente.

"Mas eu quero te ver." Insistiu, rompendo as barreiras contrárias em si.

"_Apenas diga para quê_." Ela suspirou em expectativa. Queria forçá-lo a admitir.

Ele respirou fundo, buscou forças e finalmente deixou sobressair. "Sinto sua falta." Disse em um sussurro.

"_Do mesmo jeito que sente de Peter_?" Empurrou-o calculadamente.

"Não..." Ah, droga, ela iria obrigá-lo a falar? "Eu sinto falta de você de outro jeito, você sabe."

"_Como_?" Podia-se ouvir a pretensão em sua voz.

"Como companhia, amiga, mulher. Pronto, falei!" Suspirou como se tivessem tirado um peso de suas costas ao falar.

"_Hmmm... Interessante_." Disse somente isso. Ele presumiu que não iria adicionar nada. Obrigava-o a desenvolver.

"Preciso te ver imediatamente." Sussurrou determinado.

"_Você já me viu hoje_."

"Bella, por favor, ajuda... Está sendo super difícil te dizer isso." Implorou, passando a mão no cabelo.

"_Eu não quero te ver_." Disse convicta. "_Eu tenho sentimentos, sabia? Depois você vai simplesmente dizer: você é muito nova para mim_." Imitou-o dramatizando. "_Além disso, não tenho tempo este fim de semana. Estou indo a Forks com Rilley conhecer meu pai_."

"Não foi você quem escreveu minutos atrás que devemos viver o hoje?" Replicou e levantou-se do sofá em um pulo, em seguida procurou a chave de seu carro no aparador e caminhou apressado rumo à porta, chamando logo que saiu o elevador.

"_Sim. Mas não foi com relação a isso. Era só uma mensagem como as outras. Eu quis dizer com relação a sua falta de perspectivas com pessoas no geral. Quis dizer que você precisa esquecer o que passou e tentar viver. Investir no hoje. Só isso_."

"Eu prefiro entender como entendi." Apertou insistentemente o botão do elevador, ansioso. Tinha decidido o que iria fazer e precisava ganhar tempo para que não perdesse a viagem. "Além disso, eu tenho perspectivas do que quero agora." Começou a tergiversar. Era um meio de mantê-la na linha.

"_O quê?"_

"Viver mais, curtir um pouco, curtir a herança da minha mãe, como meu pai sempre sugeriu. Pretendo parar com a preocupação, ansiedade." Ele não diria a ela, mas pretendia relaxar no trabalho. Pretendia ficar só no administrativo. Iria evitar participar de investigações e operações noturnas.

"_Ah, legal... Acho que tenho que ir. Alice está ali batendo os pezinhos no chão, me esperando na porta do banheiro_." Disse com um sorriso.

"Ela não gosta de mim?" Insistiu na conversa quando já saia de carro da garagem. Teria que cruzar rápido Los Ângeles rumo a Beverly Hills.

"_Não é isso. Ela preferia que eu curtisse com ela nossas fases juntas. E um relacionamento com você ou com qualquer outro, me impediria disso. Ela também implicava muito quando eu estava com o Daniel. Alice é meio ciumenta. Desde quando éramos crianças ela não me deixava brincar com mais ninguém além dela. Depois nos separamos por alguns anos e quando nos reencontramos ela já era mais mocinha e tinha ciúme até de Emmett e Peter. Acredita que ela e Emmett têm a mesma idéia que você? A de que eu devo curtir minhas fases__?_" Citou meio triste. "_Mas até que por um lado vocês têm razão. Não devo mais me anular por causa dos outros_."

Um sinal fechou, ele olhou para os lados e o avançou. "Sabe o que eu acho?" Ele perguntou. "Acho que você tem capacidade de escolher o que quer. Se for esse relacionamento torto com Emmett, tudo bem. Se for com seu amigo possessivo Daniel, tudo bem. Se for, er, comigo..."

"_Acho que você não é uma opção dessa minha lista_." Interrompeu-o. "_Foi você quem disse que eu não era boa o suficiente_... _Quando me disse aquelas coisas, era isso que queria dizer_."

"Me escuta, Bella." Cortou impaciente. "Você é boa demais para mim. Eu quero ser uma opção de sua lista." Disse incisivamente. E faltava menos de três quarteirões para chegar à sua Spring.

"_Quer_?" Perguntou confusa.

"Sim."

"_Como assim_?" Fingiu não entender.

Suspirou. Ela estava obrigando-o de novo a reconhecer. Ardilosa. Isso é o que ela era.

"Eu perdi você muitos dias, Bella..." Ofegou nervoso. "Eu estou um dia mais velho hoje... E, droga, Bella, não quero mais perder você um só dia." Ela não disse nada. Permaneceu em silêncio do outro lado da linha. Ele entrou na rua Spring cantando pneus, parou em frente a disco club e estacionou, ofegante. "Tem como você sair da Sky?"

"E-eu já estava saindo." Disse com a voz mais baixa.

Ele olhou para o estacionamento VIP, viu uma menina de casaco de pele e cabelos encaracolados caminhar com um celular na mão rumo a um carro e deduziu ser ela. Sentiu seu coração falhar um momento antes de descer apressadamente do carro. Pulou o cordão de área reservada e caminhou rápido até ela.

"Bella!" Desligou o celular, e ela olhou assustada para trás. Antes de raciocinar o que fazia, rompeu a distância, enlaçou o pequeno corpo com a força de seus braços e a prendeu, deixando-a atordoada quando lábios quentes cobriram os seus.

A reação da menina, depois de um segundo de choque, foi abrir a boca e corresponder, sugando saudosa aquela língua possessiva que invadia sua boca.

De repente tudo pareceu voltar ao lugar para Edward. Sentia o perfume doce, o gosto do gloss, o calor de seus lábios. Queria com o beijo suprir-se dela, absorver energia, essência, alma. Centelhas de deleite borbulhavam em suas veias. Sentiu-se completo, cheio de vida novamente.

Com intimidade e urgência explorou aquela pequena boca, roubou a pontinha da língua e sugou-a, sentindo a menina amolecer e derreter em seus braços. Deixou-se acalmar enquanto a acariciava, agora a saudade transformando-se em excitação. Ela ofegou, desprendeu os braços e enlaçou seu pescoço. O tempo poderia parar. Não precisava mais palavras para dizer o quanto sentiu sua falta, o quanto precisava dela.

Ele a apertou mais ao seu corpo e deixou que ela desse-boas vindas a sua reação física a ela quando colou os quadris. Sentia que suas mãos tremiam quando a apertava. E ela mantinha-se serena, ainda correspondendo receptiva ao beijo.

Um frêmito transpassou o corpo adolescente e a cada minuto que a língua dele se movia, uma sensação de ardor e vazio contraiu em seu baixo ventre. Isso a pegou de surpresa. Ainda eram novas essas respostas a ele de seu corpo.

"Dez anos atrás, um garoto pedia uma menina para namorar quando estava muito a fim dela." Sussurrou quando parou para respirar um pouco. "Essa seria a palavra ainda usada hoje no meio dos adolescentes, quando se quer ficar sério com alguém?" Perguntou beijando seu pescoço, ainda abraçando-a, quando finalmente poderia voltar a respirar aliviado. Que se danasse sua idade, que se danasse Emmett, que se danasse a lei. Iriam arrumar um jeito de ficar juntos.

"Você está me pedindo em namoro?" Sorriu e afastou-se para olhá-lo. Gostava de vê-lo com aquele olhar. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam, sua pele estava rosada.

"Sim."

"Vou pensar." Fingiu de difícil, olhou para o lado e surpreendeu-se ao ter de platéia Alice e Rilley há poucos metros de distância. "Eh, quando chegar de viagem eu te respondo."

Ele a apertou novamente, prevendo que ela o deixaria. "Não... Fique comigo hoje." Pediu matreiro e novamente pôs o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Não dava a mínima se o capataz de Emmett estava perto.

"Não posso." Respondeu com um sussurro e olhou preocupada para trás. Estava admirada que Rilley não tivesse tomado uma atitude. Pelo contrário, permaneceu onde estava.

"Por favor..."

"Eu não sou dona do meu nariz, Edward. Tenho que ter responsabilidade."

"Você seria meu presente." Tentou persuadi-la. "Foi meu aniversário. Você deveria ficar comigo."

Ela afastou-se surpresa. "Foi seu aniversário? Quando?" Quis saber.

Ele olhou no relógio de braço. "Bom, como já são quase duas da manhã, foi ontem, mas já que eu ainda não dormi, continua sendo hoje. E como faz anos que eu não tenho motivos para comemorar, poderíamos pelo menos brindar juntos nosso primeiro dia de namorados." Propôs persuasivo.

Ela suspirou quase convencida e olhou novamente para o carro. Rilley os observava atento, com a mão coçando o queixo. "Só um minuto." Disse e caminhou dez metros rumo ao carro onde Rilley a esperava.

"Rilley, pode ir que ele me deixa lá." Somente avisou.

"Não." Disse sério. "Você volta comigo." Ele era um homem de poucas palavras. Ela sabia que dessa vez teria que argumentar.

"Não sou sua prisioneira." Sibilou inclinada sobre o vidro.

"Mas só tem dezesseis anos e é minha responsabilidade." Lembrou ácido. Ela suspirou e encarou-o determinada.

"Eu não vou. E deixe que eu me vire com Emmett quando ele chegar." Disse astuciosa. "E, Alice, se minha tia perguntar, diga a ela que estou segura, neste endereço." Rabiscou uma folha que tirou de sua bolsinha. "E qualquer coisa é só ligar no meu celular. Ah, faça um favor para mim: cubra o Peter assim que chegar em casa." Não a esperou responder, deu as costas e caminhou de volta rumo a Edward. Alice ia falar algo, mas estava tão chocada com a atitude de Bella que somente fechou a boca e sorriu, olhando de viés o rosto pasmado de Rilley, que nunca viu antes Bella se contrapor a ele.

"Vamos." Puxou rápido a mão de Edward. "Onde está seu carro?"

Ele passou o braço por seus ombros e caminharam abraçados rumo ao carro. "Você vai dormir lá em casa?" Perguntou quando abria a porta do passageiro para ela.

"Sim." Disse como óbvio, pôs o cinto e ele rodeou o carro para sentar-se em seu banco, com o sorriso ditoso de um canto ao outro dos lábios. Ela lhe induziu a reaprender a sorrir. E isso era mais um meio de tê-lo em suas mãos.

"Está com fome?" Ele perguntou enquanto punha o carro em marcha.

"Não muita. Você está?"

"Acho que sim. Lá em casa não tem nada. Temos que passar no mercado antes." Disse empolgado. Ela sorriu, virou-se de lado e recolheu as pernas sobre o banco, deixando parte das coxas a mostra. O olhar de Edward foi automaticamente atraído para suas pernas, tirou a mão da marcha e acariciou seu joelho. "Senti sua falta, florzinha."

"Eu também senti a sua."

"Então por que estava dando uma de difícil no telefone?"

"Porque se eu fosse fácil você não iria agir como um antiquado e me pedir para namorar." Piscou, brincalhona.

"Então você admite que mandou aquela mensagem para me impelir a tomar uma atitude."

"Lógico. Desde que eu te conheci, percebi que você só funciona sobre pressão."

Ele segurou sua mão, sorriram e passaram em um supermercado 24 horas.

"Hmmm, o quê que vamos fazer para você parecer mais velha?" Perguntou quando arrumava a gola do casaco dela ao desceram no estacionamento.

Ela fez um bico, brava, censurando-o pelo comentário. "Pensei que tínhamos superado essa fase."

"Não. Não é isso." Defendeu-se antes que o assunto tomasse outras proporções. "É só por causa do horário... Mas tudo bem. Vamos enfrentar. Vem." Puxou-a pela mão, pegaram um carrinho e entraram no hipermercado.

"O que temos que comprar?" Ela perguntou animada já no primeiro corredor.

"Tudo. Lá no AP só tem gelo." Disse e colocou alguns pacotes de pipocas de microondas no carrinho, depois passaram pelo corredor de biscoitos, recolhendo lá algumas rosquinhas Donuts. Terminaram no compartimento de sorvetes e iogurtes.

"Que tal algumas frutas?" Ela sugeriu ao perceber o volume de besteiras no carrinho.

"Só se você prometer comer todas comigo o fim de semana inteiro." Impôs e puxou-a pela cintura para beijá-la.

"Eu vou ver... tenho que viajar amanhã." Sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.

"Okay, sem pressão." Pegou novamente em sua cintura e caminhou. Pararam em frente à gôndola de frutas e começaram a escolher peras e maças. "Mas você podia lembrar que temos só o fim de semana." Comentou manhoso, fingindo estar concentrado na escolha das frutas. "Aí eu vou voltar para meu curso na capital." Observou-a de canto quando colocava o pacote no carrinho. "Então você podia adiar a viagem para o início da semana, já que está de férias... Mas tudo bem. É sem pressão." Levantou as duas palmas no ar, teatralmente.

"Ah, tá. Sem pressão." Rolou os olhos.

"Eu tinha que aprender algo com você." Piscou. "Pelo menos a manobrar os outros." Sorriu e novamente a abraçou de frente. "Você acha que eu não sei que você me manipula?"

"Eu?" Enlaçou seu pescoço fingindo inocência.

"Sim. Você."

"O que eu fiz?"

"Posso enumerar? Você sempre me pressiona. Não me liga, não vem atrás de mim só para me pressionar. Pensa que eu não percebo todas as vezes que me manipula? Você é calculista. Hoje mesmo, eu tenho certeza que inventou essa viagem só porque me viu na boate e queria me pressionar."

"Eu?" Continuou dissimulando.

"Sim. Você, bruxinha." Disse brincalhão e lhe deu selinhos, colocou a mão por dentro de seu casaco e acariciou sua coxa por cima da saia do vestido.

"Ei." Afastou-o gentilmente pelo peito. "Estamos fazendo cena no mercado mais de duas da manhã." Lembrou-o preocupada e olhou para os lados.

"Hmmm, tem razão." Afastou-se mais e também olhou para os lados.

"Acho que só falta uma coisa nessas nossas compras." Ela disse, caminhou até a confeitaria, inclinou e pegou umas tortaletes. "A torta de aniversário!" Levantou as tortinhas e mostrou para ele.

"É. Agora eu tenho literalmente dez anos a mais que você." Resmungou contrariado.

"Ah, legal você se lembrar disso, tio." Brincou. "Hmmm, eu sempre quis saber como seria namorar um coroa."

"Você vai saber." Ameaçou e rodeou-a na cintura com as mãos de novo. Não conseguia tirar as mãos de cima dela.

"Vou?" Provocou.

"Vai."

"Hoje?"

"U-hum."

"Acho que devido a sua idade, vamos chegar em sua casa, você vai colocar a meinha, toquinha, depois vai simplesmente dormir." Brincou.

"Vamos ver."

Depois de pegar leite, achocolatado e cereais, passaram pelo caixa e seguiram rumo a Malibu. Durante os dez minutos seguintes, ela bocejou várias vezes, ele não deixou de ver isso. Certamente numa noite normal ela já estaria na cama esse horário.

Já dentro do apartamento, guardaram as compras no armário e geladeira, ele ofereceu uma roupa sua para que ela usasse, e enquanto ela tomava um banho, preparou um lanche, procurando não pensar que estariam sozinhos o restante da noite.

"Como estou?" Apareceu toda charmosa embaixo no umbral vestida com um conjunto de pijama longo, que arrastava no chão.

"Sexy." Deu um sorriso torto e apontou para a mesa. "Mas não acho que precisava se dar o trabalho, já que daqui a pouco eu vou tirar."

Ela gargalhou. "Sem rodeios, hein." Sentou-se à mesa. "Qual o cardápio?"

"Hmmm, como eu achei que estava meio tarde..." Olhou no relógio. "Ou meio cedo para fazermos lanche pesado, preparei um leite com cereais."

Ele pôs o prato em sua frente e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Também concordo." Levou uma colher cheia a boca. "Não deixo Peter comer coisas pesadas à noite."

Ele a observou comer, e até o modo como ela comia o deixava com uma excitação inexplicável. Talvez fosse por causa da saudade. Tinha vontade de deitá-la naquela mesa e beijá-la em cada canto. No entanto, tinham muitos assuntos para tratar primeiro, por isso preferiu domar o viço e somente observá-la, em silêncio. Quando os pratos estavam vazios, resolveu iniciar o assunto que o preocupava, agora que o relacionamento dos dois assumiu uma nomenclatura.

"O que pensa em fazer, Bella, com relação a Peter?"

"Como assim?"

"Er, sei que não é um bom momento para falarmos sobre isso. Mas você sabe que as coisas não serão fáceis quando Emmett voltar. Teremos que enfrentá-lo para ficar juntos. Ele não abrirá mão de você facilmente. Além disso, pode usar Peter para prender você."

"O quê?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Ele não vai fazer isso. Além disso, se eu disser que quero ficar com você, ele não vai impedir." Argumentou segura.

"Mas você não vai poder continuar morando lá muito tempo."

"Por que não?"

"Porque não está certo." Bateu a mão na mesa, ciumento.

"Por quê?" Deu uma de desentendida.

"Porque você agora é minha namorada." Resmungou aborrecido. Ela levantou e sentou-se de lado em seu colo.

"Repete isso." Pediu manhosa e encostou com os sentidos lentos o rosto em seu ombro.

"O quê?"

"O que eu sou sua?"

"Hmmm, minha florzinha?" Arqueou a sobrancelha brincalhão. "Ou seria minha bruxinha?"

"Ai, ai." Rolou os olhos.

"Ah, tá, minha namorada, namorada, namorada." Repetiu divertido, beijando-a no rosto e levantou com ela no colo, caminhando a seguir rumo ao quarto. "Mas acho que como mais velho da relação está na hora de colocar a adolescente da ocasião para dormir. São três da manhã. Está na hora de escovar os dentes para dormir."

"E as tortinhas?" Resmungou indolente.

"Amanhã comemos." Respondeu e levou-a ao banheiro. Ela fez a higiene bucal com a escova reserva que trazia em sua bolsinha de mão, tirou o aplique encaracolado que tinha prendido no cabelo, depois passou o pente, a seguir caminhou para o quarto, encontrando-o deitado de costas na cama, também vestindo um pijama longo.

"Faltou a meinha e a toca, tio." Gracejou com um sorriso, engatinhou na cama e deitou ao seu lado, abraçando-o pela cintura. Ele beijou sua testa e a abraçou, feliz que ela estivesse tão à vontade em seus braços. Ela fechou os olhos, inspirou o perfume masculino abaixo de seu queixo e permaneceu um tempo calada. "Amo você, Edward." Sussurrou sonolenta, encaixou as pernas entre as dele, e deixou a respiração se normalizar. Ele sentiu o peito inchar e acelerar ao som daquela palavra. Só amando-o para explicar tão doce entrega a um relacionamento, sabia disso há tempo. No entanto, ouvi-la dizer foi sensacional. Abraçou-a mais forte, beijou o seu rosto e aproximou a boca de seu ouvido.

"Você é minha vida agora. Sou seu." Prometeu, afastou-se um pouco e viu que ela ressonava suavemente. "Humph, queria ter essa facilidade para dormir." Resmungou com um sorriso, desceu a mão até a bunda da garota e a apertou a ele. "Agora quero ver _ele _dormir depois de você ter duvidado mais cedo da capacidade do coroa aqui." Comentou divertido e a esfregou no seu quadril. _Depois, garotão. Depois você vai se esbaldar da garotinha aqui. _Disse maliciosamente ao seu membro intumescido.

A adrenalina, junta à novidade de tê-la em sua cama, fez com que dormisse só quando o dia ameaçava romper a aurora. Fechou o Black-out no controle, abraçou-a mais forte e sentiu o sono o levar.

Seria uma madrugada normal. Um sono leve, pesadelos distorcidos. Mas então, hmmm, ficou quente. Molhado. Era um calor úmido que o fazia estremecer. Sentia como se fogo e ao mesmo tempo gelo atravessasse sua espinha. Apertou mais os olhos e um arrepio o atravessou quando esses beijos desceram do peito para o abdômen. Começou a mover-se inquieto, o sangue concentrar-se, avolumou-se em toda sua amplitude com uma forte ereção, e a boca desceu mais.

_Não pare. Não pare._

Empurrou o quadril a frente, ouviu um risinho e abriu os olhos. "Bom dia." Bella o cumprimentou alegre. "Já são uma da tarde. Tem um lanche para você ao lado da cama." Disse e sentou-se borboleta na cama. "Eu já liguei para minha tia e disse que vou voltar só mais tarde. Também avisei que não vou viajar neste fim de semana." Informou, ele esfregou os olhos e arrumou a calça fina de algodão, que encontrava levantada na frente com nítido sinal de excitação. Sentou em silêncio e mau humor matinal por estar duro, dolorido e desconfortável, foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho para acordar e voltou minutos depois já em um estado melhor.

"Qual o motivo da tentativa de estupro logo cedo?" Resmungou sério e sentou-se em frente à bandeja na cama, pegando em seguida uma pêra. "Posso processá-la por sedução e tentativa de estupro, sabia?" Fingiu estar zangado. Ela ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e dividiu com ele sorridente uma tortalete.

"Acho que não poderia considerar estupro. Tinha uma parte sua que estava muito bem disposta." Disse e desceu a mão pela frente da calça de algodão rumo à parte citada.

"Se você considerar que eu estava dormindo." Defendeu-se e comeu a torta em sua outra mão, lambendo seus dedos com recheio de morango, um por um.

"E agora...?" Enfiou corajosamente a mão desocupada dentro de sua calça, já invadindo a cueca. Ele assustou-se e começou a avolumar-se de novo. "O que seria um ataque com você acordado?"

"Coação irresistível." Fechou os olhos quando ela acariciou a cabecinha com a ponta dos dedos.

"Não existe esse crime."

"Eu estou criando."

"Hmmm, então eu estou te coagindo?" Acariciou-o mais, ele continuou lambendo seus dedos sensualmente. "Você não quer?" Provocou sedutoramente em seu ouvido, depois lhe mordeu o lóbulo. Ele gemeu.

"Não estou em condições de responder, já que estou sobre pressão." Disse com a voz rouca.

Ela sorriu, levou a mão à barra de sua camisa e tirou-a, deixando-o somente de calça.

"Você não tem a opção de negar, já que estamos juntos."

"Oh! Meu Deus, estou tão triste com isso." Dramatizou galhofeiro. "Mas quem deveria estar fazendo isso com você era eu, não?" Arqueou a sobrancelha quando ela o empurrou intimidadora na cama.

"Não. Você é o aniversariante. Portanto eu estou no comando..." Beijou o seu peito, com um amplo sorriso diabólico nos lábios enquanto lhe lambia o mamilo. "Você, tio, fica bem quietinho." Desceu com beijos pelo abdômen, olhando-o arteira.

Ele gemeu, ela mordiscou sua barriga, depois lambeu seu umbigo, descendo com a língua o caminho de pêlos. Continuando, pôs as duas mãos na cintura da calça e a desceu à medida que sua boca descia pela lateral de sua pélvis.

"Oh, help me! Estão me roubando a virtude!" Brincou e remexeu-se inquieto quando ela lambeu seu membro, que cresceu mais. "Isso é estupro!" Ofegou.

Ela riu e após se livrar do tecido, rodeou-o com a palma da mão e o levou à boca traquinamente. Sua língua moveu-se devagar na glande, com seus grandes e curiosos olhos o avaliando. Ele abriu a boca e fechou os olhos, indefeso. Com confiança e maestria, excitação, ele gemeu e disse para si que ela era mais do que podia querer em uma mulher: afável, entregue, receptiva. Era capaz de matar alela lambeu e mordiscou a pele enrugada abaixo do pênis, natural e despudorada, depois o abocanhou e permitiu-o aconchegar no calor de sua boca. Sentia-se segura, poderosa e habilitada, depois de saber como ele gostava. Sugou forte, sentindo seu próprio corpo responder à sua guém se tentasse tirá-la dele agora.

Depois de deixá-la um tempo sorvendo-o, agradando-o, movendo a mão, tocando, lambendo e chupando, decidiu, com arfadas impacientes, que teria que possuí-la agora. Ela finalmente seria sua.

Antes que todos os pensamentos coerentes fugissem de sua mente e se deixasse levar por aquela boca tirana, fez que ela parasse os movimentos segurando seu cabelo, com olhar sombrio, sentou-se a cama e levantou a blusa dela pela barra, olhando-a com expressão perversa, de quem a puniria. Ela tentou disfarçar as arfadas nervosas de antecipação, mas as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração não podiam ser escondidas.

Encarando-o intensamente, reconheceu aquele olhar e ofegou. Viu ferocidade. A blusa passou por sua cabeça e os seios soltos incharam e prestaram continência, desafiando-o a beijá-los. Ele inclinou o rosto, tocou os dois com a palma da mão e beijou suavemente cada um dos mamilos rijos, enrugando-os mais.

"Vou estar dentro de você hoje o dia todo... Você não vai me escapar um minuto." Prometeu lascivamente e abriu mais a boca em seus seios, fazendo-a gemer e arquear, oferencendo-se com uma simplicidade que o deixava impaciente por ir rápido. Fez-a deitar na cama, puxou a calça do pijama e fez descer com ela sua calcinha, no mesmo instante que descia os beijos para o umbigo.

"De costas, mocinha. Você tem uma dívida comigo e eu jurei cobrá-la." Moveu-a na cama, juntou seu cabelo e expôs pescoço e costas. Ela gemeu quando a língua quente dele desceu por sua coluna. Uma mão segurou seus seios e a boca descia cada vez mais por suas costas, chegando finalmente às nádegas, para lá dar um tapa estalado.

"Ai." Ela resmungou e assustou-se. "Você me bateu!"

"Eu?" Massageou-a cinicamente, depois lhe beijou no monte, junto com pequenas mordidelas. "Não é nem metade do que você merece por me provocar tanto nos últimos meses." Disse e lambeu o local vermelho, em seguida deu novamente um tapa do outro lado. Ela gemeu um ai novamente e contorceu-se na cama, deixando claro sua preferência. "Se continuar gemendo assim, não vou economizar tapas." Sussurrou com a voz rouca, novamente a beijou no local e mordeu, sentindo sua excitação dobrar de tamanho ao deixar a imaginação fluir com às promiscuidades e coisas vis que desejava fazer com aquela bunda. Ela ronronou e moveu-se inquieta com suas mordidelas, ele girou-a na cama ansioso e seguiu mordiscando pelas suas coxas, lambendo por um tempo a separação entre elas. Bella arquejou quando sentiu a boca possessiva surpreendendo-a com uma chupada forte em sua carne. Apoiou os pés na cama para melhor acesso, e a boca quente e experiente de Edward afundou-se famintamente, chupando-a, com a parte sensível presa nos dentes.

"Ai..." Balançou freneticamente a cabeça de um lado ao outro, impaciente com a necessidade de seu corpo. Ainda se surpreendia com aquela pulsação que suplicava por alívio.

"Hoje o serviço vai ser completo, menina." Anunciou ao ver sua aflição. "Vou entrar todinho em você." Sugou-a mais com um tom profano de sedução na voz e enfiou-lhe um dedo. "Só adianto que não vou ser gentil." Disse com a voz rouca e fechou os olhos, anuviado pela excitação de sentir suas paredes internas.

_Não. __Ele não precisava ser gentil. Só queria que aquele desespero fosse aplacado. Que aquela falta lá dentro fosse preenchida._

Ele expôs o clitoris com os dedos, lambeu-a e dedicou-se com pressão em cima de seu nervo, excitando-se mais com a mescla de encanto e sujeição nela. Ela choramingou e contorceu-se, apertando os lençois, pronta para o orgasmo.

"Não. Ainda não." Diminuiu o incentivo, lambendo mais devagar e ela olhou-o com fúria e frustração.

"Por favor." Choramingou e segurou seu cabelo, impaciente.

"Não." Provocou-a novamente com a língua, divertido com sua impaciencia. "Daqui a pouco." Lambeu de novo. Ela fechou os olhos e estremeceu. "Comigo...Só para mim... Juntos... Quando eu estiver dentro de você." Olhou-a ofegar de sensibilidade e sentiu a própria adrenalina correr em seu sangue. A tensão sexual fazendo com que selvagens calafrios percorrecem sua coluna vertebral.

Ele ajoelhou na cama, enfiou a mão na gaveta e pegou um preservativo. Ela ouviu o som da gaveta se fechar e abriu os olhos, surpresa que ele fosse usar preservativo depois dela ter mostrado seus exames e dito que usava hormônios anticonceptivos.

Sentindo-se destemida, fez com que ele invertesse imediatamente as posições e sentou em cima de suas coxas. A ansiedade aniquilava suas inibições. Queria estar por cima por que tinha a ilusão que esse era o modo que menos a incomodaria, já que ela estaria no comando e poderia dosar a investida.

"Você confia em mim?" Sussurrou com os olhos intensos e tentou elucidar se ele descobriria a falta de experiência nela.

"Sim." Sussurrou, mas ficou confuso ao vê-la deslizar a ponta de seu pênis levianamente na parte úmida de sua entrada. Gemeu e fechou os olhos ao perceber que ela queria estar no comando― como sempre―, e que obriga-lo-ia a fazer sem preservativo pela primeira vez. Tentou não pensar no assunto, já que ela não deu essa opção, segurou seu seio e sentou-se para beijar sua boca. Ela continuou arrastando seu membro nela, ele abriu os olhos e notou um efêmero tom de apreensão. "O que foi?"

Ela não iria dizer o que a preocupava. "Você é grande." Disse com um misto de inocência e intrepidez. Ele riria em outra ocasião, mas nesse instante também estava nervoso. Temia não serem compatíveis, já que sempre percebeu o quanto ela era apertada em seus dedos.

"Eu prometo que vou tentar não te machucar." Sussurrou e forçou-a um pouco a descer, no mesmo instante que a beijava, sentindo a euforia borbulhar em seu sangue.

Ficou confuso quando uma pressão restringiu a introdução. Sabia desde antes que ela seria pequena, mas o modo como o pressionou a não entrar era incomum, chegou a incomodar. Parou de beijá-la ao senti-la ofegar, olhou para os próprios braços e viu que ela o apertava fortemente, deixando-o mais confuso. "Eu nem entrei... Por que estou te machucando?"

Antes que ele percebesse e desistisse, ela apertou os dentes, forçou a descida e cravou mais suas unhas ao braço dele, com uma expressão de tormento e protesto no rosto. Temia que ele voltasse atrás. Queria-o dentro agora. Queria acabar logo com essa aflição, mostrar a verdade e fazê-lo aceitá-la.

As paredes intactas entre suas pernas começaram a arder e queimar à medida que a pressão do mastro a abria e esticava. Ela desceu mais, com toda a força de vontade que dispunha, o fôlego preso, os dentes rangidos, e a invasão máscula se tornou uma dor latente.

Irritada e indignada consigo por não conseguir ir adiante, abriu os olhos quase chorando de frustração e dor e encontrou os olhos perplexos dele cravado nela, incrédulo. Ele arregalou os olhos e também apertou os dentes, tentando obrigar-se a se manter quieto diante do choque da constatação.

"Meu Deus, Bella." Fez menção de afastá-la pela cintura com uma expressão chocada. Ela suplicou com o olhar, sem mover-se, ao sentir que ele queria desistir. "Você é v..." Sussurrou assustado, enquanto milhares de revelações cruzavam sua mente... Deus, não podia ser.

O tempo pareceu congelar enquanto ele a encarava. Levou as mãos pasmado aos seus seios e toda a contradição daquele corpo ficou clara diante de seus olhos... Ela nunca amamentou. Estava nítido desde o início. Era por isso que seus seios eram tão cheios, jovens e virginais. Nem bico formado tinha antes da primeira vez que os estimulou. Como não pode ver isso antes?

Desceu a mão chocado por sua barriga e alcançou o baixo ventre, deslizando ali os dedos, procurando uma cicatriz que sempre soube que não existia, mas que não quis enxergar... Ela não era a mãe de Peter... Pior ainda, ela não era a ninfeta de Emmett... Era um labirinto de contradições.

Putaquepariu, julgou-a mal. Tratou-a desprezivelmente por causa de sua sentença. Merda, esteve claro. Ela nunca assumiu que era garota do Emmett, como afirmavam seus informantes. Pelo contrário, negava-se sempre. Era clara a dicotomia entre o julgamento do que ela era e as evidencias encontradas agora... Ela era simplesmente a menina inocente que um sexto sentido sempre mostrou...

O pior de tudo é que nunca a tratou como uma inocente. Duvidou dela. Fez-a sentir-se obrigada a lhe entregar exames de que estava limpa. Enfiou um pau em sua garganta sem que ela soubesse ao menos o que fazer. Empurrou-a desde o início a cair em sua cama. Não transaram desde a montanha por arrogância masculina. Nunca a tratou como faria a outra adolescente, pois sentia-se redimido da culpa de ter-lhe iniciado. Mas agora estava lá. Com ela sentada em cima dele. Perdendo a virgindade com ele... Com apenas dezesseis anos.

Ela não merecia ser tratada assim.

Como se percebesse o horror e recusa em seus olhos, Bella travou o maxilar, segurou-o pelos ombros e desceu mais um pouco, arrancando um gemido de desconforto dele, e suprimindo seu próprio protesto de dor.

"Bella, isso não tá certo..." Ofegou em conflito entre prazer e razão. "Temos que conversar."

"Não." Implorou com temor.

Embora ele sentisse várias sensações: ansiedade, dúvida, até contentamento por causa da sensação de posse, não conseguiu encontrar censura a ela nos próprios sentimentos. "De quem o Peter é filho?"

"Meu!" Respondeu convicta e tentou beijá-lo.

Ele desviou o rosto. "Por que você mora com Emmett? O que ele é seu?"

"Agora não. Por favor." Pediu com um olhar de súplica e insegurança. Ele iria deixá-la agora, sabendo que ela não era a ninfeta experiente que julgava?

Ele olhou para baixo e estremeceu-se quando viu parte do corpo introduzido na feminilidade adolescente. Soltou uma imprecação ao detectar que permanecia duro, e sentiu-se pulsar dentro dela, com pontadas agudas de fisgadas prazerosas. A pressão do pequeno sexo da menina o atormentava. Era novo... Queria parar... Sim, queria mesmo. Mas seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia. Insistia em estar ali, apertado no quente e úmido calor da menina, com uma ânsia punitiva.

"Eu sei o que quero... Quero você." Sussurrou de um modo persuasivo e desinibido. O pecado em miniatura. Erro personificado.

Deus, isso era mais errado do que podia enfrentar. Ela não só tinha dezesseis anos, como também era virgem. Entretanto, a essa altura encontrava-se incapaz de parar. Estava envolvido demais para resistir seus instintos. Apaixonado demais para negar algo que os dois queriam.

Ele segurou suas nádegas com uma expressão determinada e feroz, encarou-a com uma luxúria dardejante e inverteu rapidamente as posições, saindo de sua entrada só um tempo mínimo, para depois se posicionar novamente.

"Então ao menos me dê a chance de fazer isso direito." Rosnou e forçou a introdução, num deleite aflitivo. Ela grunhiu, e o alívio por ter sido aceita sobrepujou a angústia da dor que sentiu ao ser invadida. Foi como se a mucosa sensível estivesse sendo rasgada ao meio. Seu membro entrou duro, forte, seguro e de sua boca saiu sons possessivos à medida que entrava. "Minha." Arremeteu-se com força e sentiu com orgulho masculino que uma barreira se rompeu nela. Ele ocupava, apossava-se. Ela abraçou-o forte e cravou os dedos em seus braços, agora mais para encorajá-lo do que por dor. "Somente minha." Abriu mais suas pernas, afundou-se nela com mais ímpeto e o impacto foi tão forte que o pequeno corpo em seus braços gritou. Ela não imaginou antes que ele a faria consciente de cada centímetro dele dentro dela, não imaginou que para isso doeria tanto. Ainda assim, não chegava nem perto da felicidade em não ter sido rejeitada.

Ele assustou-se com a força que a tomou, abriu os olhos e ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Viu o brilho vítreo nos olhos à intrusão, abraçou-a e deu selinhos em seus lábios, enquanto sussurrava palavras de conforto. "Desculpe. Eu não queria ser rude." Disse e beijou sua testa suada. "Você me deixou louco. Estou quase sem cérebro com a surpresa."

"Eu gosto de você assim. Descontrolado." Ela sussurrou, desceu a mão até o quadril dele e o apertou a ela, ansiosa, incentivando-o a continuar. Mas pelo bem dela, ele obrigou-se a manter-se parado e talvez tarde demais deixar que ela acostumasse e estivesse cômoda com seu tamanho dentro dela. Enfiou a língua em sua boca, deixou que ela sugasse e mexeu-se sutilmente dentro e fora dela, ainda deixando-a esticar e acostumar.

"Posso entrar mais?" Sussurrou depois de uns minutos e beijou-a gentilmente na curva do pescoço e ombro, lambendo devagar; o oposto de como queria agir, pois sua vontade era continuar agindo como o homem das cavernas e devorá-la, entrar profundo e obrigá-la a aceitá-lo todo. Assim teria certeza que eram compatíveis.

_Mas como assim? Ainda faltava muito?_ Ela pegou-se se perguntando, meneou o quadril oferecendo-se e deixou-o louco com o gesto. Ele voltou a mover-se mais rítmico, beijou-a freneticamente nos ombros, seios. Desceu a mão até seu joelho, ergueu sua perna e entrou mais. Ela estremeceu e gritou novamente, mas agora não chegava nem perto de ser de dor. Era ansiedade, necessidade, desespero por satisfação. Ela queria mais. E ouviu-se pedindo que ele fosse mais forte.

Ele sabia que mais tarde ela sofreria com os excessos, mas estava longe de se arrepender pela dureza que a tomava. As respostas e gemidos dela o intitulavam dono de seu corpo. Esse sentimento de posse era tão forte que transformava em pó seu senso crítico. O corpo encontrava-se além do controle consciente. Era somente movido por instinto e por testosterona de macho demarcando seu território.

Ela grunhia, contorcendo-se embaixo do corpo forte. Ele a dominava como um amante experiente, parecia esquecer que lidava com uma menina e somente a calibrava, olhando-a possessivo. Nunca até hoje Bella viu tanta paixão em seus olhos. Parecia fogo.

Instintivamente, moveu-se em uníssono com ele, acompanhando seu ritmo e, instantes depois, ouviu um grunhido rouco em seu ouvido. "Fique quietinha." Ofegou e rebolou em cima dela em distâncias de tempo cada vez mais curtas. "Se continuar se movendo assim, passarei vergonha como um adolescente... E eu não quero parar ainda."

"Eu não fiz nada." Murmurou com um sorriso feliz, notou que ele lutava para manter o controle e, para provocá-lo, voltou a menear circularmente embaixo dele, desinibida e sexy, cheia de confiança em si. Ele teve que parar dentro dela para tentar dominar-se, enquanto isso voltou a sugar seus seios. Ela, absorta, jogou a cabeça para trás e ergueu o tronco, encantada com os mistérios de seu próprio corpo ao constatar que ele cabia dentro dela, que conseguiu expandir para acomodá-lo. Sentia-se mulher por ter sido capaz de receber, aconchegar e encasular a potencia viril de seu homem. "Vem tudo, por favor, forte." Pediu já incoerente, com os dedos grudados nos músculos rígidos de sua nádega, implorando.

Ele ergueu-se um pouco o rosto para observá-la, e ela estava agitada, impaciente por estar sendo limitada. Sorriu e amou a imagem contraditória que viu em sua cama. Pura e impudica. Inexperiente e audaciosa. Delicada e selvagem. Suave e quente. Vê-la com seus cabelos espalhados na cama, a pele rubra e suada de ansiedade e excitação deixava-o soberbo.

"Deliciosa." Desceu os dedos para incentivar seu clitóris, e entrou e saiu mais uma vez, com os olhos rolando na órbita. "Queria que você sentisse meu inferno." Rebolou mais, ela estremeceu e choramingou, contorcendo-se, sentindo contrações nas entranhas. "Eu me sinto um mundano, pervertido com você." Gemeu mais alto. O mundo ficou reduzido a ela, que se movia agora endemoniadamente inquieta e atrevida embaixo dele, apagando todo e qualquer rastro da recente inexperiência. "Você é muito gostosa." Murmurou sedutor e mordeu sua orelha. "Deliciosa... Do meu número."

Foi demais para ela. Seu cérebro trabalhava em intensa atividade, com muita informação. Seu corpo era só incentivo de todos os lados. Então murmúrios desconexos deixaram seus lábios, ela finalmente chegou ao clímax e sacudiu-se sobre a cama, com orgasmos múltiplos convulsionando-a.

Louco com ela, com seus gritos, com sua umidade envolvendo, as contrações apertando-o, voltou a arremeter-se com força, o suor descendo em seu rosto, enquanto registrava cada matiz do rosto feminino. Ela estava radiante embaixo dele. Seu rosto resplandecia. "É minha." Declarou mais uma vez com um grunhido, o ritmo se tornou febril, provocando espasmos. Ele inclinou a cabeça e abocanhou seus seios generosos, fazendo-a receber choques de prazer, o corpo ainda eletrizado pelo orgasmo.

Seus quadris a golpeavam ritmicamente, prendeu o fôlego, incapaz de resistir mais, apoiou os joelhos na cama e segurou-a pelos quadris, movendo-a, escutando-a gemer, enquanto seu próprio corpo ardia-se em labaredas. Ela gritou novamente num novo clímax, puxando-o impaciente e prendendo-o com suas pernas. E ainda que não tivesse de planos terminar tão cedo, as elétricas pulsações da feminilidade o empurravam para o prazer, deixando-o a borda. Foi apanhado por uma explosão de desejo e começou a investir erraticamente, ao mesmo tempo que tremia violentamente, sentindo seu orgasmo espalhando em seu cérebro. Ouviu um rosnado rouco, as ondas finais o atingiram e, com uma última investida lenta, gritou em extase, no instante em que seu sêmen derramou na feminilidade macia e quente.

Caiu sobre ela, ofegando em seu pescoço e ainda se encontrava extraordinariamente sensível, muito consciente do calor que o rodeava.

Só agora via a fria que estava. Nunca se saciaria dela. Ela estava gravada em seus ossos, seu DNA, em seus cromossomos; raridade que aconteceria só uma vez na vida de um homem fechado como ele.

"Eu..." Ele a abraçou e quase soprou declarações apaixonadas.

"Você...?" Ofegou, com o coração batendo a mil.

"Er, eu adorei." Manteve-se em reserva. Expor-se ainda não era fácil.

"Eu também... Iremos fazer de novo?" Sussurrou.

"Quantas vezes você der conta." Sorriu malicioso e beijou-a no ombro. "Mas acho que te machuquei."

"Não. Foi maravilhoso." Sussurrou exaurida, com os olhos rasos. "Estou feliz."

"Eu também estou." Mudou na cama e deitou-a sobre o seu peito, deixando que ela descansasse.

Pensativo, queria trazer o assunto deixado para trás à báia, embora não acreditasse ser o momento certo. Ainda assim, depois de uns minutos de silêncio, não resistiu a curiosidade. "O que Emmett é seu?" Perguntou sem emoção. Precisava de respostas para acalmar seu coração, quando satisfação e confusão ainda duelavam em sua mente por ter descoberto que ela não fora sua amante.

Ela passou um tempo calada, preocupada, mas as mãos que deslizavam em suas costas carinhosamente lhe diziam que nada mudaria. Estavam bem.

"Meu irmão." Sussurrou e o abraçou, como se temesse que ele a rejeitasse por ter omitido isso.

Ele não teve reação. Permaneceu o que fazia, acariciando-a com os dedos das costas às coxas. Agora mais do que antes, precisava pensar. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça que ela fosse sua irmã. Era a última coisa que pensaria. Mas o que era pior, era que como seu irmão, Emmett admitiu que a tinha usado. E a essa altura, após todas as descobertas, temeu o que ele podia fazer para afastá-los, já que não pretendia mais cumprir sua parte no acordo.

Ela era irmã do bandido que perseguia. Isso colocava sua própria mentira muito mais grave do que qualquer omissão dela.

Nos instantes seguintes, varios conflitos foram desencadeados em sua mente. Mas e se fosse para ela uma brincadeira, somente um capricho? Talvez um adulto cabeça dura que ela quis provar que conquistaria, e conseguiu, inclusive usando de todas as artimanhas possíveis, até fingir que era experiente?

Lógico que seu ego masculino estava envaidecido e feliz por isso, não podia negar. Talvez realizado fosse a palavra certa. No entanto, era pouco para quem a queria tanto. Estava inseguro. Todavia, mesmo inseguro como se sentia com ela, de momento, isso bastava: estar com ela e ter sido seu primeiro.

As certezas e resoluções talvez viessem depois.

Com o peito queimando por causa da série de desordem emocional, abraçou-a forte, palpitando. Seu coração dizia que não precisava temer, dizia que ela o amava e que não seria pivô em uma manobra.

E só depois de muito pensar, disse para sí que ainda que tivesse assuntos a resolver, estavam juntos e não permitiria que os anseios afetassem mais o encanto do momento. Por isso, em um movimento àgil, trouxe-a de para os seus lábios, beijando languidamente por um tempo. Ela correspondeu com expectativa. Ele segurou seu joelho, trouxe para frente e abriu suas pernas devagar. Sem deixar de beijá-la, segurou seu quadril e empinou-a, no mesmo instante que voltou a se introduzir nela.

Iria tatuar-se nela até que ela percebesse que era ao seu lado que deveria ficar.

_Nota da autora:_

_Oie!_

_Tanta coisa para dizer. _

_Foi melado, né?_

_Me desculpem minhas meninas bebês, aquelas de 14 e 15 anos que lê. Sei que a tia perva está indecente demais. Eu juro que tem uma parte de mim que não quer escrever coisas tão safadas, mas a outra é mais forte. kkk_

_Eu sei que muita gente não esperava que essa primeira vez fosse com ela ainda com dezesseis anos, mas lembrem, está no osso da fic esse fato. Talvez vocês entendam o porquê mais para frente._

_Agora, gente, eu adorei escrever o estupro. Kkkk. Uma parte santa de mim ficou com vergonha, mas a parte perva queria que ela fizesse aquelas coisinhas indecentes, brincasse, pegasse, bulinasse. Oh, senhor, me perdoa!_

_Sabe, eu fechei as pernas quando estava escrevendo essa invasão. Doeu! Kkk_

_Mas esquecendo as partes pervas, vamos ao capítulo._

_Espero que tenham entendido a parte da invasão do FBI. Ela era algo importante no futuro._

_E o Emmett, hein, galera? Ele é do mal ou é do bem?_

_Beijus_

_Bia Braz_

_._

_Nota da beta:_

N/B: Gente, como vão? Bom, eu sempre digo que fico sem palavras a cada capítulo que a Bia manda... entao para nao fugir a regra... SEM COMENTÁRIOS! O que foi essa pervisse toda? E a declaração do Edward? E a conversa com Emmett? Ai ai ai, só sei dizer que estou ansiosa! Bjs

Kerima


	16. Capítulo 15 Tempo

**Capítulo 15- Tempo**

_Amar não é apoderar-se do outro para completar-se, mas dar-se ao outro para completá-lo. __Lao Tse_

Nada poderia tirar a paz daquele instante. Ninguém dormia, mas o silêncio no quarto era absoluto, sendo interrompido somente pela repercussão do som de pingos de chuva que gotejavam harmonicamente na janela de vidro.

Bella encontrava-se deitada de bruços, com um lençol cobrindo o quadril, enquanto Edward seguia com a cabeça descansando em suas costas, os dedos deslizando em sua cintura.

A realização enchia o coração da adolescente, onde um sorriso contente enfeitava seus lábios, ao passo que sua mente vagueava na reprodução dos detalhes gráficos da nova experiência.

Já Edward, após ter a necessidade fisiológica satisfeita, mergulhou em si, com a razão subvertendo a emoção, e deparou-se com o frio sentimento de acusação. A análise do modo que a tratou antes, catapultava sentimentos aflitivos de culpa e repugnância, deixando sua consciência à beira do caos emocional.

Bastava acariciar a delicada pele embaixo de seus dedos para que recordasse sua idade e condição. E, embora, seus sentimentos e decisões anteriores permanecessem inalterados independente da nova situação, haviam responsabilidades suscitadas a serem reavaliadas. Por isso, precisavam conversar.

"Acho que você precisa de um banho." Ele sussurrou com a voz vazia de emoção.

"U-hum." Exaurida, não teve forças de abrir os olhos. Todavia, quando menos esperou, sentiu o corpo ser erguido da cama. "Hei, eu consiga andar!" Resmungou, mas apoiou com langor a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele caminhou com o pequeno corpo nos braços como se não pesasse nada.

"Essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo em uma posição dependente. Deixe-me cumprir meu papel de homem por aqui." Deu-lhe um beijo na testa, sentou-a na borda da banheira e ligou as torneiras. Ela encostou a cabeça na parede, indolente, e esperou-o adicionar meticulosamente sais à água de banho. A seguir, colocou-a delicadamente na água.

"Está me tratando como uma criança." Resmungou e encostou a cabeça na borda da luxuosa banheira.

"Deixe-me cuidar de você." Passou o polegar em sua bochecha. "Não está acostumada a que façam isso, não é?"

"Não."

"Acostume-se. Fique aqui um pouquinho, enquanto eu organizo as toalhas e troco os lençóis da cama."

Deixou-a lá, voltou para o quarto e deparou-se com a prova de horas de sexo. Os lençois desfeitos, úmidos, e a mancha de sangue no local onde Bella deitou antes. Balançou a cabeça para sua estupidez e cegueira, convicto de que suas obrigações se duplicaram, recolheu os lençóis e seguiu o caminho da lavanderia. Não iria deixar provas ali para que dona Kebi suspeitasse do que tinha feito. Não iria expor sua intimidade.

Após repor os lençóis, voltou para o banheiro e Bella encontrava-se quase imersa até o pescoço por espuma e água. Desligou as torneiras, pôs as toalhas no pegador e entrou, aconchegando-se atrás dela, que ainda jazia tórpida. Sentou-a entre suas pernas, apoiou as costas na boda, deitou-a em seu peito e esperou uns segundos antes de ressuscitar assuntos procastinados.

"Por que usa anticoncepcional, se não tinha uma vida sexual ativa?" Acariciou-a displicentemente na lateral do seio, tentando mostrar-se tranquilo.

Ela suspirou e preparou-se mentalmente para a série de perguntas que, finalmente, não precisaria mais evadir. Não agiria mais como uma adolescente insegura que usou de artifícios para ludibriar e prender um homem. Ele esperava uma conversa sincera e adulta. Era assim que seria.

"Por que desde quando fiquei mocinha, não era regular. Tinha ciclos duas vezes no mês, depois ficava três meses sem nada, para então vir de um jeito que me passava vergonha na escola. Por isso o médico me receitou hormônios que eu só tivesse ciclo de seis em seis meses. Muito mais tarde fiz mais exames e descobri que tenho ovários policísticos. Por isso essa disfunção."

Pensativo, ele derramou um pouco de loção de banho na mão, espalhou uma na outra e passou a esfregar as mãos nos braços da menina, massageando. Depois dirigiu-se aos seus ombros. Ela mudou o corpo e passou a beijar devagar o seu peito, acariciando nesse tempo o peitoral com a ponta dos dedos.

"Explique-me de novo tudo que aconteceu quando foi morar com Emmett. Detalhadamente para que eu possa entender porque eu não consegui ver antes o papel de Peter na sua vida." Buscou ocultar na voz a irritação interna em não ter examinado minuciosamente o fato. Estava tão preocupado em meter-se em suas calcinhas que nem cogitou deliberar impedimentos. E é lógico que ela supostamente ser mãe era somente um incentivo mental a seguir em frente... _Cego_.

"Hmmm, repetindo, quando minha tia ligou para Emmett, dizendo o que minha mãe queria fazer, imediatamente ele me buscou e eu fui morar na casa que ele tinha na Zona Sul."

Edward assentiu, trazendo imediatamente o cubículo que Emmett morava à memória. Apesar que, Emmett praticamente morava em sua casa, não na Zona Sul.

"...Bom, Emmett quase não vinha em casa. Às vezes só uma vez por dia, às vezes dormia, muito raramente. Ele tinha uma vida muito agitada. Estudava, trabalhava..."

Edward fez os cálculos mentais da data e anotou que essa época já estudava na Virginia.

"...Eu acostumei a ficar sozinha, já que não podia estudar por estar aqui escondida da minha mãe. Um mês depois, Emmett conseguiu mudar meu nome e arrumar uma escola para eu estudar. Só que neste mesmo ano Peter veio para mim, então o ano escolar foi praticamente perdido, já que eu tinha que cuidar dele.

"Mas cuidou dele sozinha?"

"Não. Uma vizinha me ajudava de vez em quando."

"De quem Peter é filho?" Sua voz saiu mais dura do que desejava.

"Meu." Respondeu indiscutivelmente.

Ele suspirou buscando paciência, o mau humor querendo sobressair.

"Quem é a mãe biológica de Peter? Você a conheceu?"

Bella negou balançando a cabeça, sentindo-se tensa como cordas de violino ao vê-lo distanciar-se. "Não. Não a conheci. Só sei que era alguém que Emmett gostava muito."

"Por que ela não ficou com Peter?"

"Não sei. Emmett não fala." Defendeu-se já um pouco nervosa. Não entendia porque ele ficava mais gélido quando falavam de Emmett. Antes entendia que tinha ciúme. Agora havia uma antipatia injustíficável que não conseguia classificar motivos.

"Eu quero que você me fale tudo, datas, acontecimentos."

Desconfiada, ela continuou, sem fazer objeção ao motivo de seu interesse.

"Parece que eles passaram por alguma crise antes dela engravidar. Desde que eu mudei para cá, todas as vezes que Emmett ia em casa, parecia que ele estava sempre de cabeça quente. Eu pensava que era por minha causa, mas ele dizia que não. Eu imaginava que podia ser que ele estivesse sem dinheiro, por ter que estudar e me sustentar. Porém, eu nunca passei precisão, então talvez não fosse esse motivo. Depois de um mês que eu estava aqui, tudo piorou. Ele mudou da água para o vinho. Ficava sempre distraído, oprimido, olhando para o teto. Então seis meses depois dessa mudança, Peter veio para casa. Nessa época, Emm chorava muito em frente ao bercinho dele."

"Você acha que a mãe negou o Peter?" Perguntou introspectivo.

"Acho que não. Acho que ela era doente. Teve problemas na gestação que afetou Peter."

"Você nem imagina o nome dessa mulher?" Perguntou distraído nas hipóteses que levantava mentalmente. De Rosalie tinha certeza que Peter não era filho. Peter tinha acabado de fazer seis anos, e Rosalie foi cremada seis anos e três meses atrás, isso além de ter ficado em coma dois meses, logo, não tinha essa possibilidade. Portanto, Peter era filho de outra garota. Emmett além de namorar Rosalie, envolver-se com sua mãe, ainda engravidou outra garota. Filho da puta!

Lógico, sabia antes que ele não era totalmente fiel, afinal, quando Rosalie terminou com ele uma vez, procurou consolo nos braços de outras meninas. Isso presenciou. Todavia, nunca imaginou que chegaria a ter um filho com outra mulher.

"Não sei o nome da menina. Ele é muito calado. Não toca no nome dela. Sei que ele gostava dela. Fez uma promessa depois que ela morreu de desenvolver um remédio para o tipo de doença que ela tinha." Mudou o corpo e pegou em seu queixo, disposta a dissipar a tensão imcompreensível que se instalou entre eles. "Mas porque esse interesse?"

Por instantes Edward ficou calado, obrigando-se a portar-se calmo e dissimular suas reações. Ato continuo apoiou a mão na nuca da menina e voltou a deitá-la em seu peito, para então deslizar delicadamente as pontas dos dedos do pescoço a base das costas.

"Curiosidade. Afinal, você afirma que Peter é seu filho. Por isso quero saber a história de vocês dois. E documentos do Peter? Ele é registrado no nome de quem?"

"O registro original fica com Emmett, e eu nunca vi. Mas a mesma pessoa que cuidou dos meus documentos falsos, cuidou de registrar Peter em meu nome." Disse despreocupadamente.

"Por que mãe? Por que Emmett deixou você adquirir essa responsabilidade, quando podia ser simplesmente a tia?"

"Eu quis." Disse convicta.

"Só um tolo acredita que você foi mãe com dez, onze anos." Resmungou aborrecido consigo, passou a mão em seu ombro, limpando uma espuma, a seguir mordeu-o devagar, passando a língua sensualmente onde mordia.

"Eu fui." Gemeu e fechou os olhos para curtir a carícia. "Não biologicamente, mas fui. Decidi dar a ele o que eu não tive: amor de mãe. Por isso afirmo que sou com tanta convicção."

Edward, mais relaxado com o assunto mais leve, passou a acariciar o seio juvenil, beliscando o bico rosado. A menina respondeu arrastando-se como uma gata nas coxas dele, sentindo imediatamente a promessa do órgão masculino desperto, pressionando seu quadril.

"Quero de novo." Sussurrou sedutoramente, a consciência sexual vibrando em sua pele como uma corrente elétrica, a excitação revivendo vertiginosamente em seu interior, fazendo-a querer o prazer que ele lhe ensinou a desfrutar.

"Não, Bella." Segurou-a no quadril e restringiu o movimento provocante que ela fazia sobre seu membro bem disposto. "Vamos dar um tempinho para você. Eu não fui tão gentil. Você precisa de um tempo para se recuperar." Disse e beijou-a na testa.

"Não quero que me trate como se tivesse que cuidar de mim." Disse com um bico obstinado. "Principalmente depois de ter feito amor. Eu não sou delicada. Sou mulher agora."

"É sim." Sorriu, com o humor recuperado. "Tô vendo até uma ruguinha aqui." Gracejou e acariciou seu rosto. "Mas tem certeza que não está dolorida?" Voltou a acariciá-la no seio, culpado.

"Não. Só um pouco incomodada, mas feliz."

Ele torceu os lábios com desagrado. "Eu devia saber... Devia ter parado."

"Você não tinha essa opção." Replicou convictamente.

Com um suspiro de redenção, ele inclinou e mordiscou seu pescoço, dividindo beijos até o ombro. "Foi diferente para mim." Revelou pensativo.

"Foi?"

"Sim."

"Como? Explique." Sorriu curiosa. Queria tanto que ele dissesse...

"Não sei. Geralmente sexo para mim sempre foi só corpo. Com você não. É como se dentro de você, eu encontrasse meu lugar..." Abraçou-a a forte ao seu peito. "É como se eu pudesse absorver sua energia, vida. E eu estava desesperado por ela. Por ter mais de você..." Suspirou meio sem jeito pelo que declarou. "Argh... Tô viajando, né? Acho que você não me entende."

"É lógico que entendo!" Adiantou-se rápido, temendo que a falta de estímulos o impedissem de abrir-se mais. "Se eu te falar que vi estrelinhas, cores e luzes brilhando, você entenderia?"

"Acho que sim." Torceu os lábios em um sorriso.

"Então eu também te entendo."

Edward abraçou-a de novo, já notando a água um pouco fria, resolveu sair do banho e, enquanto ela terminava de se vestir, foi a cozinha e esquentou uma lasanha pré-assada no microondas.

Em silêncio, mergulhou novamente na introspecção, e Bella ao encontrá-lo pensativo na cozinha, preocupou-se com qual seria o motivo da quietude, embora imaginasse que fosse algo ligado a condição atual dos dois. Sentou-se à mesa de vidro, ele os serviu e sentou-se em sua frente.

"Temos que falar sobre nós agora." Ele sugeriu sério.

"O quê?" Indagou, retesada.

"Quando faz dezessete?" Perguntou e cortou sua massa tranquilamente, levando a seguir a boca.

"Em dois meses... Por quê?" Parou o garfo no ar, preocupada.

"Talvez você não tenha pensado sobre isso, mas a lei da Califórnia pune com prisão e multa aliciamento de menor. Ou melhor, corrupção sexual de menor." Ocultou que no caso dele, sendo representante do Estado, a pena era agravada.

"O que você quer dizer?"Forçou serenidade na voz. "Já está decidido a terminar?"

"Não!" Negou veementemente, chocado com sua dedução. Ela suspirou involuntariamente de alívio. Ele completou. "Eu só queria te dizer que teremos que ter alguns cuidados. Teremos que evitar chamar atenção juntos."

"Isso a gente já fazia. Mas está querendo dizer que devemos nos comportar em público como amigos?" Perguntou frustrada em ter que aguentar comportamentos reservados.

"Até que andar de mãos dadas na rua, tudo bem. Só temos que evitar chamar atenção com beijos, por exemplo... Não sei... Temos que ser discretos." Explicou sem esconder a chateação pelo fato.

"Tudo bem." Respondeu com um dar de ombros. Não o pressionaria por mais do que ele poderia dar.

Ele continuou se justificando. "O que não quer dizer que eu não queria exibir você por aí como minha namorada." Atravessou a mão na mesa e acariciou seu rosto. "Mas não pense que iremos nos privar de programas de namorados normais. É novo para mim ter uma namorada e eu quero curtir tudo de você. Agora mesmo, se não tivesse chovendo, iríamos caminhar na praia de mãos dadas. Depois iríamos dar uma volta na minha moto. Porém, teremos outras oportunidades." Prometeu com um sorriso terno, voltaram a comer, depois passaram o restante da tarde abraçados sobre almofadas no carpete, comendo pipocas e assistindo TV.

Edward, devolveu-lhe as chaves de seu ap e deixou-a em casa por volta de seis da tarde, entretanto recusou-se a entrar. Argumentou que era melhor que dessem um tempo antes de formalizar o relacionamento. Bella entendeu. Sabia que existiam barreiras nele que ainda precisavam ser ultrapassadas. O receio com sua idade era uma delas. Pior agora que ele parecia ter absorvido uma responsabilidade muito maior sobre si, por saber que era inexperiente.

Ao chegar em casa, Bella teve que enfrentar silenciosa a inquisição de sua tia, depois enfrentou as perguntas indiscretas de Alice.

"Você deu pra ele?" Alice perguntou direta, curiosa enquanto cercava Bella de um lado ao outro no quarto.

"Que negócio é esse de dar?" Bella deu as costas, procurando distrair-se em arrumar sua gaveta de calcinhas. Mas depois resolveu acabar logo com a curiosidade da prima. "Sim... E foi lindo." Suspirou romântica.

"Aff, eu quero saber é se foi bom. Como ele é? Pelo que eu vi ontem a noite ele é quente. Como foi? Ele foi rápido, devagar, carinhoso, selvagem? Ele era grande ou pequeno?" Disparou sem respirar. Bella rolou os olhos e continuou dobrando suas calcinhas, ignorando a ansiedade da prima.

"Ele foi tudo isso. Às vezes rápido, depois devagar. Às vezes carinhoso, então me olhava com os olhos fervendo e se tornava selvagem. Eu sei lá. Estava distraída demais para notar tudo. Você pergunta demais." Balançou a mão no ar, opondo resistências às perguntas indiscretas de Alice.

"Machucou? Foi bom?" Insistiu novamente.

"Ai, Alice!"

"Só mais essa!" Alice juntou as mãos, ajoelhada na cama.

"Eu não sabia que doeria tanto." Revelou mordendo os lábios.

Alice gargalhou e rolou as costas na cama. "Se você tivesse me dito que iria dar para ele, eu teria te arrumado um cremezinho. Em todo mundo dói." Brincou. "E o tamanho? Qual o tamanho?" Sentou-se novamente, ansiosa.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Alice, o tamanho tem alguma coisa a ver?" Ruborizou-se, mas dissimulou o embaraço agora mexendo na outra gaveta.

"Lógico que sim! O tamanho é essencial. Tudo bem que grande demais só serve para propaganda de cuecas. Não tem mulher que aguente."

"Credo, você fica por aí medindo?" Censurou-a balançando a cabeça.

"Não. Mas a gente sabe quando se tem um bom volume pela calça." Brincou, colocou algumas meias dentro do short e desfilou pelo quarto, mostrando um volume no short e gargalhando. Bella não conseguiu não rir diante das palhaçadas da prima, deitou as costas na cama e suspirou.

"Era grande, eu acho." Sussurrou como se contasse um segredo. "Mas talvez fosse impressão por nunca ter visto outro."

"Tenho a solução. Vamos assistir uns filmes pornôs e você me fala o tamanho."

"NÃO!" Bella gritou e pôs a mão na boca.

"Pára de ser certinha. Toda adolescente deveria assistir filmes pornôs uma vez na vida. Vamos. Vou ao meu quarto buscar alguns, estourar pipocas e depois vamos assistir."

Uma hora depois as duas encontravam-se assistindo TV com as portas trancadas, olhando para a tela com a seriedade de um trabalho cientifico.

"Isso é mentira. Uma mulher não precisa gritar tanto assim." Bella censurou e jogou umas pipocas na boca.

"Gritar é estimulante para os homens."

"Acho que sexo não tem que ser assim." Bella apontou tranquilamente para a TV. "Falta muita coisa aí. Falta os olhares de confiança, os sussurros, os toques. Mas acho que o mais importante são os olhares cumplices durante o ato."

Alice olhou-a por um longo tempo, depois sorriu.

"Pelo que fala deve ter sido bom. Está apaixonada, não está?" Pressionou dócil.

"Foi bom, Alice, foi ótimo. E sim, estou apaixonada." Sorriu boba, virou-se de lado e esqueceu-se da TV. "Ele é ideal para mim. No começo me machucou um pouco, mas, como você disse, é normal na primeira vez de qualquer menina. Depois foi como se tivessemos nascido um para o outro. Sei que você não acredita muito no romantismo, gosta mais da praticidade, mas eu não me arrependo de ter tido minha primeira vez com alguém especial. Ele foi perfeito. Tudo na medida certa. Não podia ser diferente... Só faltou uma coisa..."

"O quê?"

"Ele dizer que gosta ou que está apaixonado por mim." Sua voz morreu no fim.

"A linguagem sentimental dos homens é sexual. Eles amam uma vaca se estão comendo-a." Ironizou e jogou mais pipocas na boca.

Bella balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Você crê muito pouco nos homens." Suspirou com pesar pela prima. "Mas eu sinto que ele gosta de mim."

"Bom pra você." Deu de ombros. "Penso que se é de ser usada, eu prefiro usar."

"Eu sei, prima. E não te censuro." Admitiu solidária. Alice poderia ter se fechado para o mundo depois do que passou, entretanto preferiu inverter o quadro. Quem era ela para julgar? Cada sobrevivente tinha seu método. "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu fui usada." Bella defendeu-se, a fim de desviar o assunto, já que ouviu a amargura na voz da prima. "Eu me satisfiz. Foi bom para os dois."

"Legal." Apoiou sinceramente. "Espero que deem certo. Você merece." E abraçaram-se.

Após a conversa, Bella foi ao quarto de Peter levar um leite antes dele dormir, esperou-o escovar os dentes, deitou abraçada com ele até que dormisse, em seguida seguiu suspirando para o seu quarto. Sentia-se mulher. A pequena dor nos seus músculos inferiores lembrava-a disso.

Sábado, repetiu o programa dos outros dias antes da ruptura, trazendo Peter logo cedo. O dia estava frio, ventando para ir a praia, logo, enquanto Bella estava na casa de recuperação, Edward levou Peter a uma loja de brinquedos e escolheu um presente de aniversário atrasado para o menino. Um guitar hero. E passaram a manhã tocando em frente a TV, enquanto Edward cantava no microfone. Bella chegou e os encontrou na sala, tocando Guns in Roses, sorriu e parou os observando, sem ter sido notada. Peter fazia caras e bocas, tentando acompanhar o ritmo na guitarra, enquanto Edward lhe sorria, movendo a cabeça e engrossando a voz para cantar dont no cry tonight.

Estava feliz por Edward continuar tratando o menino bem, mesmo sabendo que não era filho biológico dela. Nada tinha mudado.

Sem querer interrompê-los, seguiu para cozinha com o frango assado que trouxe, colocou-o no forno e começou a fazer um arroz e salada. Minutos depois de começar, foi surpreendida por Edward, abraçando-a por trás.

"Não vi você chegar... Pensei que iríamos almoçar fora."

"Achei melhor ficarmos aqui hoje." Disse e virou-se para abraçá-lo. "Está frio lá fora."

"A manhã foi muito longa sem você. Você podia ter dormido comigo ontem." Reclamou manhoso, enquanto a sentava na ponta da mesa e lhe dava selinhos.

"Você sabe que eu não posso."

"É super estranho ter uma namorada que tem horários a seguir. Acho que eu nunca me envolvi com alguém assim."

"Garanto que terá muitos benefícios em me namorar." Disse com um sorriso brincalhão, embora tivesse percebido o tom desgostoso no comentário.

"Que tipo de benefícios?" Quis saber malicioso, e a ela enlaçou as pernas em volta de seu quadril.

"Eu não costumo ter dor de cabeçar, não fico de mau humor, sou legal, bonita e uma ótima companhia." Enumerou. Edward inclinou e mordiscou seu pescoço.

"Além de ser muito modesta." Sorriu e desviou beijos da mandíbula até a boca. "Isso basta... por enquanto."

"Por enquanto?" Repetiu brincalhona. "Enquanto eu for dependente legal e financeira dos outros, você quis dizer. Isso requer tempo."

Tempo, repetiu para si a palavra. Isso era algo que ele sabia que não tinha... O tempo conspirava contra ele.

Continuaram conversando assuntos desvinculados, o almoço ficou pronto e chamaram Peter para comer. Após o almoço, Bella chamou-o para fazer exercícios de Ioga, seguiram para sala e sentaram-se no carpete branco. Peter foi a outra sala assistir tv e tirar um cochilo.

"Você não faz mais, faz?" Ela perguntou já sentada indiana para iniciar exercícios.

"Sim. Algumas vezes antes de dormir." Disse e sentou em frente a ela. "Manter a mente em branco e o corpo relaxado antes de deitar me ajuda com o sono, já disse uma vez."

"Então vem." Sussurrou e programou a música no som, depois fechou os olhos.

A música iniciou. Fizeram os exercícios corriqueiros, e após terminarem, Edward encolheu as pernas e a observou-a fazer alongamentos no chão, inocentemente sexy e apetitosa.

Fascinado, deitou no carpete, surpreendeu-a com o braço em volta de sua cintura e a trouxe para cima do seu grande corpo, colando a seguir os lábios, com as mãos espalmadas em suas nádegas.

Ela era como uma perigosa droga, constatou. Nunca estaria saciado dela. Não tinha 24 horas em que tinham feito sexo, e seu corpo inexplicavelmente a reclamava como se fizesse dias, numa necessidade ardente. Todavia, não podia, para aplacar sua fome, propor trancar-se no quarto tendo uma criança em casa.

"Sou louco por você." Declarou, recebendo em troca um sorriso feliz, e rolaram em amassos no chão.

Mais tarde, assistiram um filme juntos na sala de TV com Peter, regados a pipoca, sorvete e guaraná, deitados de conchinha. E não perderam a oportunidade de roçar-se um ao outro, deixar as mãos passearem, para no fim da tarde despedirem-se.

Domingo, ele pegou Peter cedo na igreja, já que Bella iria para a Rua Spring, passeou de bicicleta com o menino, depois encontrou Bella para almoçar e passaram a tarde juntos no apartamento. À noite, voltou para o curso na Virgínia.

Essa era uma semana de treinamento tático de invasão. Baseados no lema de que a repetição é o melhor treinamento, grupos simulavam invasões, estouro de bocas, tudo isso envolvidos em uma tensão como se fato fosse real, com uso de gás lacrimogênio na estratégia de assalto, spray de pimenta neutralizador. Um trabalho além de cansativo, estressante.

Quarta-feira daquela semana, na Capital do país, a equipe que treinava, destes, chefes de operações especiais e grupos táticos da polícial federal americana, sendo representantes das agencias DEA, FBI e US Marchaus, partiram de um quadro de treino simulado, para ação em situação real. A missão era frustrar um roubo a banco que segundo a Inteligência Americana iria ocorrer em um banco em Maryland, o banco o qual servidores do Governo movimentavam suas contas, já que era dia de pagamento. Para isso, vinte homens em treino arquitetaram estratégias. Entre essas, alugaram carros, locaram um carro forte, um caminhão de lixo e os posicionaram em lugares estratégicos próximos ao banco.

A missão de Edward era simular ser um cidadão comum que lanchava em uma lanchonete perto do banco, local onde ele poderia descrever por celular acontecimentos próximos.

Às onze horas, dois snipers se posicionavam no alto de um prédio, cinco policiais encontravam-se dentro do carro forte e mais cinco encontravam-se no caminhão de lixo. O restante apaisavam fingindo ser transeuntes comuns.

A ação finalmente iniciou por volta de meio dia e quarenta, logo que chegou uma mulher empurrando carrinho de bebê. A seguir entraram cinco homens e anunciaram assalto. Edward percebeu o movimento e avisou por telefone. A idéia não era surpreender os assaltantes no banco, pois isso poria em risco os clientes. A estratégia era suspreendê-los quando saíssem.

O plano foi seguido, os assaltantes foram surpreendidos quando o caminhão de lixo fechou a rua, impedindo sua fuga por carro, tentaram fugir a pé, mas os policiais escondidos nos carros fortes e no caminhão de lixo os cercaram e impediram a fuga. Cinco assaltantes fortemente armados renderam-se ao ver-se cercados.

Edward participou das prisões, algemando os meliantes enquanto os outros agentes armados com as subs faziam o perímetro. Um dos agentes da DEA do estado de Washington, quando um assaltantes resistiu a prisão, xingou-o e cuspiu insultos em sua direção, saiu de si, algemou-o com a mão para trás e lhe deu uma entrada por trás, fazendo com que caísse de bruços com a mão algemada. Não foi suficiente. Após vê-lo ao chão, passou a lhe dar chutes nas costelas, cabeça, golpes movidos por fúria cega, quando foi interrompido por Edward.

"Velho, já chega." Pediu e pôs-se na frente do agente para impedí-lo de continuar, com postura ofensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo controlada, enquanto encarava o agente. "Somos a lei aqui, caralho." Disse entre dentes. Foi surpreendido quando notou-se sendo filmando por um integrante da imprensa que acabara de chegar ao loca. Deu as costas, tentando esconder-se, inclinou-se para levantar o assaltante, depois escoltou-o até a viatura, em todo tempo esquivando-se da filmagem.

Depois daquela noite, Edward, que em todo tempo quis passar despercebido no curso, passou a ser alvo de piadinhas e citações. Procurou não dar atenção ao caso, mas a cada dia a situação piorou um pouco. Como se não bastassem seus problemas pessoais, ainda ganhou inimigos por falta de corporativismo.

Na vida particular, trocou telefonemas todas as noites com Bella, mas foi na quinta seguinte que notou que ela também precisava dele tanto quanto ele dela. Durante um telefonema em que ela tentava manter a compostura, a decepção em sua voz era clara e vencia a segurança que ela atinha pertinazmente manter.

"Mas você nem ao menos se apresentou?" Edward perguntou pacientemente.

"Se você tivesse uma família equilibrada, mulher e filhos, você iria querer me conhecer? Lógico que não." Argumentou com a voz chorosa.

"Mas isso não vai mudar o fato de você ser filha dele." Tentou novamente.

"Você não entende, Edward." Suspirou. "Eu não quero mais conhecê-lo. Eu sabia que ele não podia ser um inocente, afinal, ele frequentava uma casa de prostituição na beira da estrada. Mas também não imaginei que ele fosse um policial, com mulher e filha. Alguém que _deveria _dar exemplo. Poxa, ele é o xerife em Forks. Já tinha uma família quando frequentava o estabelecimento da minha mãe. Isso prova que ele não tem caráter nenhum."

"Não é porque ele é policial que não pode errar, Bella." Pegou-se dizendo.

"Não. O erro maior dele foi já ter uma família. Mas ser policial conta. Ele deveria estar combatendo o crime, não fomentando-o ao frequentar casa de prostituição. Mas ele não é o único policial em descaminho que eu conheço. Você sabe, não gosto do tipo. Eles se acham a lei em pessoa."

"Você não pode generalizar."

"Não estou generalizando."

Depois daquele telefonema, Edward passou o restante da noite pensativo sobre a cama enquanto esperava o sono chegar. Sentia-se cada vez mais pressionado a abrir seus segredos, explicar porque mentiu, porque a evitou antes, porque sempre julgou que esse relacionamento era um erro. E, por fim, tinha que revelar sua profissão e todo o envolvimento com Emmett.

Se antes, dormir era uma suspensão temporária da vida por viver numa amargura continua, agora dormir era uma garantia de que o tempo passaria e que brevemente poderia estar com sua menina. No entanto, junto aos dias que se passavam, a certeza que que seu tempo esgotava o perseguia. Emmett voltaria em breve e nesse tempo que lhe restava tinha que conquistar mais confiança da menina, mostrar seus sentimentos para convencê-la de que tudo não era o que parecia ser aos olhos de outros, e adquirir certezas que Emmett não teria argumento para separá-los.

O pouco tempo que tinha era seu único aliado.

Sábado, depois de ficar um tempo na praia com Peter, ensinando-o a nadar escondido de Bella que pedia sempre antes de sair que o menino não entrasse no mar, subiu com ele e ficaram na varanda enquanto Peter desenhava.

"O quê?" Edward pediu para que Peter repetisse o que propôs.

'desenhar.' fez um gesto de rabisco no papel. 'rosto' passou a palma da mão no rosto. "mama." Exprimiu com sons.

"Ok." Edward sentou ao seu lado no chão. "Deixe-me ver se você realmente é bom." Encorajou e Peter começou, rabiscando os cabelos.

"Hmmm. Olha, o cabelo da Bella tem umas mechas mais claras aqui." Apontou para o papel. Deu um tempo e deixou Peter desenhar. Quando os traços de Bella já ficavam mais claros no papel, sorriu. "Garoto, você é bom!" Bagunçou o cabelo de Peter, olhou para os olhos que ele desenhava e pegou um lápis de cor verde. "Vamos, pinte o olho dela de verde." Pediu. Peter balançou a cabeça em negativa e levantou o grafitte no ar, argumentando que o desenho seria em preto e branco. Edward teimou. "Mas Bella tem os olhos verdes. Aliás, não tão verde." Refletiu e evocou a imagem na mente. "Bom, é verde com algumas rajadas douradas e em certas horas fica meio azul clarinho..." Ponderou distraído, com o lápis de cor na boca. Depois deu um tapa na própria testa. "Mas que merda é essa, Edward!" Balançou a cabeça para si. "Saber o tamanho dos peitos de Bella é uma coisa. É normal, coisa de homem. Saber o tamanho da bunda, outra coisa correta. Absolutamente correta. Mas saber definir as cores dos olhos, isso é sinal de que você está muito enrolado." Fez uma careta se autocensurando e parou quando notou grandes olhos azuis o fitando.

'Você xingou.' Peter gesticulou, apontou o dedo em direção a Edward e bateu na própria boca.

"Eu?" Pôs a mão no peito, negando cinicamente.

'Sim.' Balançou a cabeça depois pegou nos próprios peitos. 'E falou de peitos.' Sinalizou, a seguir, inclinou-se e começou a escrever no canto do papel. "Você quer que eu desenhe os peitos dela?" Rabiscou inocentemente.

"Não!" Negou alarmado.

"Eu sei desenhar. Quer vê?" Escreveu e começou a rabiscar uns seios redondos, empinados, com biquinhos atrevidos. Edward ficou petrificado no primeiro instante, ao ver que o desenho saia com perfeição, e deixou-o terminar, enquanto analisava a precisão e rapidez com que o menino desenhava. Quando terminou, Peter levantou orgulhosos o novo desenho.

'_Gostou_?' Quis saber, presumido.

Edward olhou boquiaberto o desenho. Era perfeito.

"Você gosta?" Perguntou no papel.

Edward abriu a boca, chocado demais até mesmo para negar.

"De quê?"

"Do meu desenho." Mostrou o desenho.

"Sim. Onde aprendeu a desenhar isso?" Apontou o desenho como se fosse algo errado.

O menino deu de ombros e escreveu no papel. "Desenho sempre coisas bonitas."

"Quando você viu essa, er, coisa bonita aqui?" Engasgou para perguntar.

"Tomano banho com ela." Respondeu como se fosse normal. "Mas aí meu pai me proibiu de tomá banho com ela depois que desenhei os peitos para a doutora picicóloga. Não sei porque." Fez uma careta pensativa. Edward admirou sua capacidade de escrever sem nem mesmo ter frequentado escola. Era o efeito pela dedicação de Bella a ensiná-lo.

"Er, seu pai tá certo." Concordou sem convicção. "Homens não podem tomar banho com mulheres." Burlou. Via naquele instante a dificuldade de se ter filhos. Esse tipo de conversa era desconfortável.

"Não?" Cerrou os olhos desconfiado.

"Não."

"Mas aquele dia que você estava com dor de barriga, ela tomou banho com você. Eu senti o xeru de sabonete em vocês." Argumentou teimoso. O homem de compleição forte, sentiu-se pequeno ao ser encurralado pela perpiscácia do garoto.

"Tá, casados e namorados podem tomar banhos." Emendou, querendo evadir-se imediatamente do assunto.

"Você é namorado ou casado dela?"

"Namorado."

O menino sorriu. "Eu gosto de você namorado dela."

"Eu também." Sorriu, mais aliviado por terem colocado um fim no assunto, pegou furtivamente o último desenho e o levou para seu quarto, colocando-o em sua gaveta.

Bella chegou quando Edward terminava de fazer uma lasanha. Depois de almoçar, saíram para um pique-nic no parque à tarde e o casal sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore, enquanto Peter, sozinho, subia e descia no escorregador. Um tempo depois, duas menininhas o chamaram para brincar. Antes de ir, Peter olhou em direção a Bella, pedindo autorização com o olhar.

"Deixe." Edward pediu no momento em que ela fez menção de se levantar para ir buscá-lo. "Ele tem que tentar se virar. Se eu que sou adulto consigo manter comunicação com ele, porque estas meninas não vão conseguir?"

Ela hesitou uns minutos, mas quando viu as meninas lourinhas subirem e chamar Peter, relaxou um pouco, todavia não voltou a deitar a cabeça na perna dele. Ele puxou-a e a fez deitar novamente em seu colo, enquanto deslizava os dedos nas longas mechas.

"Peter está evoluindo mais esses dias." Edward comentou para distraí-la, encolheu uma perna e encostou as costas na árvore. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ah, eu me esforço muito para mantê-lo em atividade. Também troquei de psicóloga. Além disso, estou indo ao fonoaudiólogo."

Edward passou a acariciar o braço de Bella e quando subia, a mão roçava propositalmente no seio, fazendo com que conforme passasse, o bico enrijecesse.

"Realmente tem feito efeito. Como é a relação dele com seu ex-namorado?"

"Daniel? Ah, ele não tinha muita paciência por eu sempre que ia a casa dele, levar Peter, igual faço com você."

Edward passou a acariciar o bico com o polegar disfarçadamente. Ela, em resposta, levantou sua camiseta na frente e o beijou traquina a barriga.

"Mas eu ia pouco." Sorriu ao notar que ele se enrijecia sob a cabeça dela e continuou falando, passando nesse tempo os dentes sensualmente no caminho de pêlos. "Como ele mora na Zona Sul, Emmett não gostava que eu fosse lá."

"E ele? Ia muito a sua casa?" Sussurrou com uma pontinha de ciúme, olhou para os lados para ver se eram notados e passou a apertar com mais vigor o seio da menina por cima da regata, paralelamente olhando-a nos olhos, com desejo no olhar.

"Muito não." Ela murmurou e nem lembrava mais qual era o foco inicial do assunto. Sentia o corpo responder ao seu toque, o calor esquentar entre suas pernas. "O irmão dele trabalha para o Emmett, o ajuda no laboratório. Então ele ia às vezes."

"Ele ainda vai?"

Ela subiu as mãos por dentro da camiseta e arranhou peito e abdomen, ainda mordiscando sua área baixa da barriga, a cabeça roçando no seu membro já excitado, que se encontrava indócil sob a calça de moletom.

"Um pouco. Somos amigos, antes de tudo." Respondeu absorta nas sensações deliciosas das mãos afoitas de Edward agora dentro da regata, apertando o seio. Virou o rosto e deu uma olhada no rumo do escorregador para conferir Peter. Ele ainda subia e descia animadamente.

"Hmmm. Não gosto dele." Edward murmurou cheio de luxúria, deliciando-se com cada movimento proposital que ela fazia sobre ele.

"Eu sei." Olhou-o por baixo dos cílios, virou o rosto e deu uma mordidinha sutil no volume embaixo de seu rosto.

"Não faz mais isso, se não te levo para casa agora." Ameaçou rouco, com a mente enturvando-se de desejo.

"Me leve." Provocou, passou a língua sob o cós da calça e sentiu-o estremecer quando sua língua deparou-se com a ponta rosada do membro que quase pulava para fora da calça.

"Ai, delícia... Bem que eu queria ir..." Ele gemeu com a voz grossa e olhou novamente para os lados, tendo a precaução de manter uma perna flexionada e o braço de escudo protegendo-os. "E Peter?..."

"Lidamos com ele." Passou novamente a mão no seu peito, a cabeça fazendo mais um movimento de pressão e usou furtivamente a língua vez ou outra.

Em meio a provocações, deixaram Peter divertir-se e cansar e mais tarde seguiram de volta ao apartamento. Lá, Peter tomou banho, e enquanto o fazia, o casal preparou o lanche, trocando vez ou outra beijos prometedores nas paredes da cozinha.

Após ver o garoto sonolento deitar alimentado no sofá rodeado por almofadas, Bella ligou a TV e encarou Edward com expectativa. Desejo que deixou seu corpo pronto a tarde toda.

"Vem." Puxou sua mão ansiosa, quando o menino dormiu, e levou-o para o quarto, mal esperando a porta fechar-se para tirar a regata, ofegante de desejo acumulado.

"Tem certeza que ele não vai acordar e vir aqui?" Edward hesitou e levantou as mãos para cobrir os seios da menina, enquanto lhe beijava, com ela já desfazendo apressada da camiseta dele.

"Não. Ele não dormiu hoje e está bem cansado." Murmurou, desceu os dedos e desamarrou-lhe o nó da calça, desfazendo dela, encantada com a forma intrigante de seu abdómen e o triângulo que seguia com pêlos claros até sumirem dentro da cueca.

Com a respiração tão acelerada que precisava de uma grande quantidade de ar, observou-o apertar seu seio com gestos que pareciam ansiosos, admirando-os e medindo-os, e o ato deixou-a presunçosa com a sensação de feminilidade.

"Eu senti sua falta." Sussurrou e desceu a calça dela, tirando junto a calcinha, a seguir deitou-a na cama, enquanto chutava a própria calça presa nos pés. "Não imagina quanto tenho desejado você de novo." Cobriu seus seios com os lábios, dedicando um longo tempo com pequenas lambidas no enrijecido bico. Ela desceu a mão, abaixou sua boxer na frente e lhe acariciou no sexo, deslizando no comprimento com os dedos, espalhando os fluidos. Em reflexo, ele abriu mais a boca no seio, chupou-o avidamente e rebolou devagar em sua pequena mão, com rosnados baixinhos deixando os seus lábios à medida que explorava as cheias mamas.

Após um tempo de troca, ofegou e beijou-a no ombro, no mesmo instante em que desceu a mão e acariciou os pêlos curtos da púbis fêmea, encontrou a fenda e inseriu delicadamente um dedo na cavidade, a fim de conferir se estava pronta. "Será que vai incomodar dessa vez?" Murmurou hesitante, notando que ela não tinha mudado nada, em questão de aperto.

"Não. Vou ficar bem." Sussurrou, encolheu as pernas e elevou os quadris em ardente súplica, sem pudor ou recato em expor sua pressa.

Ele apoiou o joelho na cama, segurou com as duas mãos no quadril e encaixou-se em sua entrada, olhando-a com feroz ternura possessiva. Olhou para baixo e viu a imensa discrepância entre o seu orgulhoso mastro e a rosada feminilidade adolescente. Enfiou-se devagar, preocupado em dessa vez não perder o controle, e deixou que a úmida carne se esticasse para recebê-lo.

Viu com o peito ofegante parte da ponta brilhosa entrar, penetrando só levianamente, fechou os olhos e enfiou-se mais, rolando os olhos pelo prazer. Não houve barreira qualquer dessa vez, a pressão era aconchegante e a menina parecia confortável, de olhos fechados enquanto o recebia. Acessível.

Após ter entrado completamente, deitou sobre ela, pôs a mão em sua nuca e a beijou, devagar, terno, ao mesmo tempo que movia-se com uma lentidão aflitiva dentro dela, marcando um ritmo controlado.

"É tão bom estar aqui." Beijou-a no canto dos lábios, na bochecha. "Talvez você não saiba, mas é muito mais que corpo." Disse e beijou-a languidamente nos lábios, provocando-a com a língua. A menina concentrava-se nos mínimos movimentos, movendo-se com ele, como uma aprendiz dedicada, enquanto sentia todo o corpo derreter-se.

"Não pode ser só corpo. Você sente isso?" Ela murmurou, levantou uma de suas mãos e acariciou o queixo másculo a frente, deslizando pela barba recém crescida até a boca úmida. "Sente essa eletricidade?"

"Eu sinto tudo." Beijou a palma de sua mãos e rebolou. "Todos os pêlos do meu corpo ficam em alerta com você por perto."

"Isso é porque eu te amo... Quer dizer que nos completamos." Ergueu as pernas e cruzou-as em volta dele.

Ambos fecharam os olhos, e ele pode sentir o amor dela em uma simplicidade e intensidade que o deixava sem fôlego. Uma mescla imprevisível de inocência e contradição. Sentia que todas as lacunas de sua vida poderiam ser preenchidas com o amor que ela lhe oferecia.

Passou a mordiscá-la no queixo, e Bella, querendo participar ativamente do ato, inclinou o rosto e lambeu-lhe o peito, mordiscando o mamilo. Em meio a gemidos controlados, ele entrava e saia dela, devolvendo as mordiscadas como dois gatinhos brincalhões rosnando.

"Podemos mudar um pouco?" Pediu em seu ouvido, depois virou-a de bruços e pôs um travesseiro sob sua barriga, para em seguida voltar a se introduzir. A boca deslizou pela coluna, a língua percorria todo o perímetro, e mordidas eram dispensadas em suas costas à medida em que se empurrava.

"Posição nova... Gosta assim?" Abriu mais sua perna e rebolou devagar. Ela arqueou e ronronou assentindo. "Ou é melhor assim?" Estocou duro e fundo, comprimindo o quadril arredondado nos dedos. Ela grunhiu mais alto, estremeceu e se empinou mais, dando mais acesso. Cheio de luxuria por sua resposta, optou por golpear possante, fechou os olhos e gemeu com os dentes apertados, enquanto se movia, lembrando-se no fundo da mente de conter o barulho.

"Vou te castigar por ter me provocado no parque." Afastou-se e deu um tapa em sua bunda. Ela gemeu, ele se enfiou de novo com um grunhido. "Quase gozei nas calças igual um adolescente." Rosnou, cadenciou os movimento em forte, fundo, rápido. E ela já ofegava impaciente, desesperada pelo prazer que as contrações prediziam.

"Você é a versão de rosa e florzinhas no cabelo do diabo." Diminuiu o ritmo para concentrar-se. E disposto a empurrá-la mais, inclinou-se e passou a beijá-la no pescoço, lambendo devagar atrás da orelha. Continuando, desceu uma mão e adicionou um incentivo no clítoris. Ela correpondeu rebolando em sua mão.

"Não faz isso, se não, eu não aguento." Confessou em seu ouvido e inseriu a língua. A menina grunhiu e projetou-se para trás, com o orgasmo construíndo-se em seu cérebro. Percebendo seu estado, os dedos tornaram-se ágeis, a língua mais ansiosa. Ela ofegou, gemendo, e ele sufocou-lhe o grito com a mão, no instante em que ela tremia e se agitava ansiosa embaixo dele, anunciando que seu orgasmo implodiu.

Ele quase foi junto ao ter-se pressionado pelas sensuais convulsões internas fermininas. Entretanto, diminuiu o ritmo para buscar equilibrio emocional, esperou que ela terminasse a agitação violenta e ficou uns segundos parado dentro dela.

Após ter o cataclisma sob controle, virou-a na cama, ainda acariciando-a com o polegar, ergueu uma perna sua até seu ombro e voltou a se impulsionar dentro dela com movimentos lentos, disposto a buscá-la de volta.

Sempre a imaginou nesta posição quando via-a se contorcer no carpete. Agora observava, com fascinio, que ela não fazia o mínimo esforço em manter a abertura. Deliciou-se com isso. Tinha-a aberta, exposta para recebê-lo. Uma posição em que assistia com deleite seu membro ser engolido, pressionado, aquecido, para depois sair, só o tempo suficiente de engolfar novamente naquela fonte de prazer.

Com a boca aberta de excitação, poderia ficar horas observando-se sumir e aparecer, enquanto mordiscava a perna elevada. E ainda que sentisse a culminação alastrando, lutava para segurar tempo suficiente de guardar aquela imagem crua e selvagem na memória.

Entretanto, antes que tivesse suficiente, ela voltou a corresponder, movendo-se inquieta e exigindo mais. Ele fechou os olhos, incapaz de manter o domínio, inclinou-se sobre ela e ofegou, com a respiração pesada na garganta.

"Não estou mais aguentando." Confessou com um ofêgo, a necessidade premente pulsando na cabeça de seu pênis.

Ela mudou novamente na cama, completamente ativa, enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos e beijou-o. "Vem." Enlaçou seu quadril com as pernas, puxou-o e prendeu-o profundo nela. Ele passou os braços fortes em volta da cintura pequena, apertou-a com vigor e passou a mover-se mais rápido, sem deixar de receber incentivos e gemidos, trazendo-o a borda com suas respostas.

"Eu vou..." Rosnou e rebolou mais, ofegante como se estivesse correndo quilômetros sem água. Apertou possantemente os dedos em sua nádega, entrou profundamente e parou dentro, sentindo seu sémen atirar enquanto convulsionava, tremendo, os olhos desfocalizados, com uma veia na testa ameaçando estourar, tamanho era o fluxo de sangue no seu corpo e as batidas se seu coração.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou-o realizada em vê-lo satisfeito, fascinada por aquela chama em seus olhos, deliciada com o ato sexual, que ainda era novo, mas lhe trazia uma satisfação além de física. Era um momento em que ele pertencia unicamente a ela, sem nada que os separassem, um dentro do outro, dividindo respirações, pulsações, fôlegos. Eram um.

Feliz, ela abraçou as costas largas ao seu peito e acariciou seu cabelo enquanto a respiração do homem fabuloso em cima dela se normalizava, o grande corpo suado parando aos poucos de estremecer. _Tão forte, adulto, mas tão dependente_, pensou com um sorriso.

"Fica comigo." Ele sussurrou depois de um tempo e apertou-a, possessivamente. "Essa porcaria de apartamento fica tão vazio quando você vai embora." Reclamou pesaroso, sentindo o peito sufocado de sentimentos. Ela sorriu, olhando para o teto.

"Não posso." Continuou com os dedos em seus cabelos. "Por que você não aproveita e vai ver o seu pai ou seus irmãos. Você tem irmãos, não tem?"

"Tenho um irmão." Resmungou desinteressado. "Mas não sou próximo a ele." Disse e mudou na cama, colocando-a por cima.

"Por que não?" Perguntou curiosa e aconchegou-se ao seu braço, com os dedos passeando tranquilamente por seu peitoral sólido.

"Por quê...?" Franziu o cenho e buscou na memória o motivo de seu distanciamento de Jasper. Depois de ponderar a resposta, deduziu ser um motivo ínfimo perto da situação que atualmente se encontrava. Não só namorava a irmã de Emmett, mas esta lhe amava e respeitava como tutor. Logo, o motivo de ter se afastado de Jasper era irrisório se comparado ao que tinha para manter Bella longe, já que afastou-se de Jasper por diversidade de opiniões quanto ao caráter de Emmet.

Todavia, embora julgasse insignificante o motivo do distanciamento, não podia dizer esse a Bella. Consequentemente, recorreu a subterfurgios.

"Ah, ficamos adultos, ele mudou de cidade, aí minha mãe morreu e cada um resolveu viver sua vida e se virar como podia. Faz muitos anos que não somos uma família. Temos opiniões diferentes sobre tudo. Depois, com o tempo, ele arrumou uma namorada vadia, ela dava em cima de mim quando nos encontrávamos ocasionalmente, tentei alertá-lo algumas vezes, ele não acreditou e isso piorou de vez nossa relação."

"Mas você não sente falta dele?"

"Não... não sentia." Negou instrospectivo.

"Sabe, Edward, eu queria ter uma família de verdade, um histórico familiar e não tive. Você acha que eu não tenho vergonha de contar a minha história para alguém? Tenho. Afinal, sou filha bastarda de um policial com uma prostituta. Isso não é bonito. No mínimo, se eu contar isso, as pessoas esperam de mim que eu venha a me perder. Mas eu tento fazer diferente. Lutei para não me envolver com bebidas ou drogas. Tento estudar, mesmo que tenha que passar por tanta coisa para isso. Luto e invisto na família desconvencional que eu tenho, que é Emmett, minha tia, Peter e Alice. E você, que teve uma família de verdade, que cresceu com sua mãe, foi educado e feliz com seus pais, tem uma história de vida, não valoriza isso. Não é porque sua mãe morreu que você tem que enterrar a história de sua família com ela. Você tem que voltar a viver. Ninguém vive sozinho neste mundo... Sabe, eu posso ser novinha, mas quantas vezes foi no meu colo que Emmett se consolou quando estava com depressão! Quantas vezes foi no meu quarto que ele veio dormir quando estava se sentindo só. Irmãos são para isso. Irmãos se protegem. Se ajudam. Você não pode abandonar seu irmão só por incompatibilidade de opiniões, só porque ele está com uma mulher que você não gosta."

Ele ouviu calado, pensativo. Bella cada dia limpava mais a parte negra de seu coração, despertando nele desejo de esquecer o passado, viver o presente. Com ela em sua vida, era como se não existisse um universo paralelo de traições, enganos, crimes. Não sentia necessidade de isolar-se.

Quem dera tivesse a encontrado anos atrás. Quem dera ela tivesse nascido em outro tempo e tivesse sido sua namorada quando também tinha dezesseis anos. Tudo seria tão mais fácil. Talvez, se ela estivesse ao seu lado antes, não teria sido tão dificil enfrentar a dor da perda e solidão, enfrentar aquela ferida lancinante que faz alguém acordar e pensar com saudade todos os dias se um dia aquela dor da ausência irá diminuir. Uma dor sufocante. Pior ainda quando o sentimento de impunidade acompanha a dor da saudade, resultando na busca de um culpado.

Foi assim por anos. Revolta pelo que se perdeu.

Agora, mesmo que soubesse quem era o culpado, não via forças de seguir adiante na perseguição. Algo mudou e sabia disso. Não poderia magoar Bella assim, sentindo quanto amor ela devotava ao irmão.

O único que poderia fazer era alcançar uma forma de acertar uma trégua momentânea com o passado, viver em concórdia com o presente e investir no futuro.

"Talvez eu tente me reaproximar do meu irmão." Concebeu sem delongas. "Prometo tentar." Bella sorriu com o resultado e abraçou-o feliz que tivesse derrubado mais um muro nele.

Mais tarde, após tomarem um banho, seguiram para a sala e deitaram no carpete para assistir tv, enquanto Peter ainda ressonava no sofá. Então no fim da tarde desceram a garagem para despedir-se e encostaram-se ao carro de Bella.

"Não vá." Pediu persuasivo, beijando-a no pescoço enquanto a abraçava.

"Não posso."

"Durmam aqui." Enrolou os dedos nas mechas de cabelo que caíam no rosto.

"Não dá. Não temos opções de roupas aqui e amanhã cedo o levarei à missa."

"Ah, não é suficiente esse tempo que passamos juntos. Uma semana sem te ver requer muito tempo para compensar." Resmungou como um menininho manhoso.

"As coisas lá em casa não funcionam assim." Lamentou sinceramente. "Não pode esquecer que sou uma adolescente."

"Eu peço para sua tia. Posso ligar para ela. Aquele dia ela não brigou por você ter dormido aqui." Argumentou ainda beijando-a no pescoço.

"Você que pensa. Eu tive que ouvir por duas vidas. Agora devo a ela uma vida de servidão."

"Sua tia é severa?" Afastou-se para perguntar.

"Não. Até que ela é tranquila. Mas ela diz conhecer os homens profundamente e que em breve irei perceber que os homens só querem de alguma maneira nos usar. Principalmente quando se é nova como eu."

"Ela está errada, você sabe." Voltou a enrolar mechas louras nos dedos, despreocupado. "Eu não quero te usar. Você é especial." Declarou.

"Sim. Eu sei." Sorriu complacente, mas esperava algo mais.

"Precisamos de mais tempo juntos." Ele voltou a dizer. "Quero mais você. " Sugeriu cheio de manha.

"O que você acha de ir a minha casa?" Propôs animada. "Emmett está viajando e você não teria que ter _a conversa responsável_ com ele sobre estar namorando sua irmã menor." Brincou persuasiva e lhe deu um selinho.

Edward observou-a desejando sinceramente que as coisas fossem fáceis assim, que o único contratempo que se interpusesse entre eles fosse: _a conversa responsável. _Mas no momento, o que o impedia de ir lá era pensar em sua tia, que além de reconhecê-lo, poderia fazer a comparação de idade.

Nem tão cedo poderia ter com Bella uma vida de namorados normais, sabia disso. Mas estressava-o passear com ela sempre preocupado se alguém notaria que ela era muito nova para ser sua namorada. Era mortificante isso.

Além de tudo, perto do que teria que conversar com Emmett quando ele voltasse, _a conversa responsável sobre estar namorando a irmã menor _não significava nada. Enfrentá-lo ganhava o topo em suas preocupações desde que decidiu desistir do acordo e namorá-la.

"Hoje não." Negou com um pedido de desculpas no olhar. Ela fez um bico, desapontada. "Mas busque roupas para ir a igreja e voltem para dormir comigo. Eu adoraria ser acordado de novo daquele jeito." Tentou de novo, maliciosamente, e a apertou ao seu corpo, cobrindo-a de beijos persuasivos, aproveitando que Peter estava do outro lado do carro e a garagem era isolada.

"Não. Não vou dormir aqui." Disse definitivamente. "Amanhã eu venho almoçar com você." Ditou e não restou nada, além de aceitar.

Despediram-se, Edward voltou solitário para seu ap e chegou a tempo de ouvir seu telefone funcional tocar insistentemente no aparador da sala. Olhou para tela e franziu o cenho ao notar que era Erick.

"Fala, Erick." Fazia mais de duas semanas que não falavam, logo deduziu ser algo importante.

"Oi, chefe." Cumprimentou meio desanimado. "Tenho algumas notícias para repassar. As coisas não estão muito legais por aqui."

"Porra, notícia ruim em pleno sábado a noite!" Jogou-se no sofá. "Fala logo."

"A primeira é: tem alguma coisa estranha rolando por aqui. Michael agora vive de segredinho com Stephan e Laurent. Além disso, fui tirado das escutas e me colocaram carimbando papéis."Resmungou aborrecido. "Hoje eles pegaram a viatura e inventaram uma missão muito suspeita. Se eu fosse você, daria um jeito de investigar para ver o que rola."

"Não vou me intromenter em serviço do Laurent, só mais duas semanas de curso. Depois as coisas voltam ao normal."

"Tudo bem. É você quem sabe. Pra mim, tá cheirando a sujeira. Mas, vamos para a próxima notícia. É sobre Emmett. Pelo que ouvi, ele vai voltar em breve."

Edward ficou um tempo imóvel, encostou as costas no assento, nesse tempo mexeu nervosamente no cabelo. Se isso fosse verdade, e Emmett voltasse logo, não estaria preparado.

"Tem previsão?"

"A última vez que pude ouvir e decodificar as mensagens dele com o capanga Rilley, ele disse por código algo referente a uma semana ou um mês, mas como isso tem mais de uma semana e ele não voltou, eu deduzi que seria um mês."

"Hmmm." Edward gemeu e apertou os dedos na fronte, como se prevesse uma dor de cabeça. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"E agora é mais uma pergunta do que uma notícia..." Hesitou. "Eu aproveitei que estava com tempo e fui a sua mesa abrir a gaveta com a senha que você me falou. Porém, pense qual foi o meu susto quando não encontrei o cartão me memória lá! Por isso te liguei, pra confirmar se realmente você o deixou lá."

Edward levantou ansioso do sofá. "É lógico que eu o deixei!" Ouviu-se dizer nervoso, mas era só um fio de voz. Em pânico, fechou os olhos uns segundos, concentrou-se em manter o foco e voltou a dizer. "Dê mais uma olhada. Pode ser que você tenha passado despercebido." Pediu sem vida.

"A gaveta estava aberta, Edward."

Ele sentou novamente no sofá e deixou os ombros caírem em derrota.

"Okay, vou repensar se realmente deixei lá.Também vou procurar por aqui. Qualquer coisa te ligo. Até mais." Desligou e levantou mentalmente possibilidades de alguém da agência ter pegado o arquivo. Mas quem? E qual seria o interesse? O maior prejudicado seria ele, se esse documento vasasse. Pois teria Emmett mais que inimigo. Seria acusado, além de ter descumprido o acordo, de não ser homem o suficiente, sem escrupulos ou ética, para entregar o produto de um acordo não cumprido à polícia. Deu um tiro no próprio pé. Isso ultrapassaria e muito a tolerância quando ao certo e errado, principalmente em futuros argumentos de defesa diante de Bella.

Jogou o telefone no canto do sofá, olhou para a imensa sala cinza e caminhou até a varanda para tomar ar enquanto a brisa que vinha do mar esfriava seu corpo. Com um suspiro frustrado, encostou-se ao parapeito de alumínio e apertou a fronte.

"Droga, tô numa fria." Resmungou, olhando para o horizonte. "Preciso contar tudo imediatamente para Bella." Esfregou as mãos nos cabelos, ansioso.

Entretido, olhou para o lado e deparou-se com as florzinhas de Bella. "Nem pensem que eu estou falando com vocês!" Apontou os dedos aborrecido para elas. "Se algum dia conversar com vocês, podem mandar me internar." Deu as costas para as plantas e fechou a porta de vidro atrás de si, mal humorado.

Após olhar um tempo o celular sobre o sofá, pensar no que Erick insinuou sobre estar acontecendo algo errado na Agência, aproveitou que não tinha programa para aquele sábado, ligou novamente para o oriental e marcaram de se encontrar para averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Para isso, após se encontrarem, Erick ligou amistosamente para Stephan, perguntou casualmente onde estavam, depois partiu com Edward para segui-los na Zona Sul de Los Ângeles.

"Não acredito." Edward comentou e balançou a cabeça após vê-los recolher dinheiro no mesmo local onde meses antes presenciaram o policial Felix e James recolher.

"O cara é um rato." Erick comentou. "Deve ter começado a assediá-los logo depois que aqueles policiais corruptos foram presos na operação das docas."

Edward esfregou a testa preocupado, mas nada comentou.

"E ae, vamos continuar seguindo-os?" O oriental perguntou quando os dois agentes seguidos entraram no carro preto e deram partida.

"Sim." Também deu partida e os seguiu.

Após terem presenciado-os passar em várias bocas e recolher o que parecia ser maços de dinheiro, chegaram a um traficantezinho de esquina e este aparentemente não tinha nada para oferecer. Neste momento, Michael cobriu-o de insultos e porradas. Ameaçou-o com a pistola, em seguida foram embora cuspindo ameaças, como dois arruaceiros, chamando a atenção de prostitutas e drogados locais.

"Melhor irmos, chefe." Erick comentou ao perceber o semblante chocado do tenente, o maxilar travado.

"Só não ligo para o Laurent porque isso vai prejudicar você, já que ligou para o Stephan e perguntou aonde estariam." Deu partida, frustrado. "Mas me ouça, quando voltar, ponho ordem na casa." Disse mais para si e seguiu de volta a Malibu.

Domingo, após uma noite pouco dormida e os malditos pesadelos o atormentando, Edward passou todo o tempo reflexivo, sentindo como se uma linha tênue corresse atrás dele, uma tempestade se armasse em sua volta. Cada minuto que passava, a vontade de se abrir com ela o sufocava, sempre estudando o momento propício a falar no assunto.

Ao fim, ao perceber o quanto tinha medo de sua reação com toda essa bola de neve de omissões e mentiras, descobriu o quão covarde era e que não conseguiria falar. Logo, ansioso por absorver cada segundo de paz que pudesse ter dela, apenas curtiu sua companhia. Quando Bella menos esperava, recebia um carinho ou um tapinha no bumbum. Sucessivamente, quando Peter distraia-se ou dava as costas, eles beijavam-se e abraçavam-se como imaturos adolescente escondidos dos pais. Ao deitarem-se no carpete para assistir tv, a mãozinha boba de Edward entrava em sua blusa e deleitava-se furtivamente em seu seio, para depois, quando Peter dormia, correrem para o quarto como adolescentes que acabaram de descobrir sexo.

Os dias passaram e a vida afetiva e sexual ia bem, embora Edward se visse num precipício.

Notava que Bella ansiava por algo mais, ao interpretar sua linguagem corporal ansiosa quando despediam-se ou se encontravam. E só quando a semana do casamento de Jasper chegou, teve uma breve noção do que poderia ser que a incomodava: ele não fez esforço em ir a sua casa nenhum dia; pararam de sair completamente, já que ele não queria mais se expor; distanciou-se emocionalmente, depois de saber que o arquivo sumiu; e nunca mais falou sobre si.

Ela tinha razão em esperar por mais.

Ainda assim, mesmo com o temor pessimista de tudo dar errado, obrigou-se a fazer algo que soaria como relacionamento sério, estabelecendo metas para atraí-la para as verdades de sua vida. Estas seriam, apresentá-la a sua família, ou melhor, ao seu pai e a Jasper, depois a levaria a conhecer a casa de seu pai, local onde aconteceu tudo. Quem sabe lá teria forças de contar tudo. Avançar esses passos eram atitudes de quem não tinha a intenção de manter uma relação entre quatro paredes. Assim esperava que ela interpretasse.

Para por a meta em prática, já no último dia de curso na Capital, discutia com o pai por telefone a ida ao casamento de Jasper.

"Por favor, pai..." Pediu mais uma vez.

"Edward, você já pensou no que está me pedindo?" Questionou sério, impassível.

"Já." Admitiu intransigente. Foi extremamente desconcertante ter que pedir ao pai algo assim. Pior ainda o sermão que teve que conformar-se em ouvir aos vinte e seis anos de idade.

"Quer dizer que estão namorando." Comentou desgostoso. Sua irredutibilidade diminuíra no decorrer da conversa.

"Sim." Assentiu convicto.

"Você está indo longe demais com isso."

"Eu gosto dela." Impôs-se sério.

"Rá, e eu sou Aristóteles." Ironizou.

"Pai..."

"Isso te torna um criminoso."

"Pai..."

"Tá, Edward." Suspirou exasperado. "Eu preferia não ter sido envolvido nisso. Espero que isso não desencadeie uma série de problemas."

"Então você vai?" Quis saber, ansioso como criança em manhã de Natal, todavia manteve a frieza na voz.

"Sim." Assentiu contragosto. "Você está se comportando como um moleque levando isso adiante." Adicionou aborrecido.

Edward contou até dez para manter a compostura, já que era ele quem precisava do pai.

"Eh... pai...?"

"Hmmm."

"Preciso de mais uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Não fale a ela nada sobre nossa família, ou sobre o fato de eu ser Agente da Narcóticos."

"Ou seja, não converse com ela." Espetou cáustico. "Você não pede muito, né?"

"Eu mesmo irei falar..." Adiantou-se.

"Se o seu objetivo for só o que eu imagino, tenho certeza que irá manter segredo até onde te convenha e tenha conseguido o que quer." Acusou com mordacidade.

Edward contou até vinte, sem paciência em aguentar mais um sermão.

"O senhor está errado." Disse calmamente. "Se fosse esse o caso, ela não serviria para nada, além de complicar."

"A não ser para provocar Emmett, o que realmente terá efeito."

"Merda, pai, eu já disse que não é mais assim... Ela é especial." Sussurrou no fim. Será que o juiz não entendia o quanto era dificil lhe confessar isso?

"Okay, Edward. Comigo não precisa de mentiras... Esteja lá." E desligou.

Com um suspiro de alívio por ter conseguido sobreviver a inquirição, Edward seguiu ansioso para o auditório de encerramento do curso. Mais tarde fechou a conta no hotel, seguiu para o aeroporto e voou da Virginia direto para Nevada, local onde aconteceria no dia seguinte o casamento de Jasper.

Hospedou-se no Palms Casino Resort, Las Vegas, onde aquela noite ocorreria uma pequena recepção aos familiares, amigos próximos e padrinhos dos noivos. Apressado, tomou um banho, vestiu um terno preto com gravata borboleta, e dirigiu-se à festa no terraço.

Se seu pai tivesse cumprido o que prometeu, Bella já estaria lá.

Continua...

_Oi!_

_Espero que tenham curtido os docinhos. _  
>Capítulo não betado. Se tiver erros, perdoem-me. A beta está sem tempo e não pode me enviar desde semana passada, por isso resolvi mandar sem betar. Quando ela revisar eu edito aqui.<br>Espero que tenham curtido os docinhos.  
>Vou entrar de férias no mundo real dia 27, aí vou viajar e tentar dedicar menos tempo ao pc. Ainda assim, vou deixar um capítulo pronto p mandar p/ vcs no intervalo.  
>Bjus<p> 


	17. Chapter 16 Medo

**Oi!**

**Obrigada por avisarem que estava repetido!**

**Bjus**

**Capítulo 16- ****Medo**

_Não deixe o mundo ditar quem você é, tampouco reger seus sentimentos.__**BB**__._

Por ser a última semana de férias, Bella curtiu naquela manhã de sexta o último dia do curso intensivo de pintura que fazia com Peter. Mais tarde, sentou-se com Peter no banco do jardim de sua casa e tocaram a nona sinfonia de Beethoven na flauta, fazendo um dueto. Peter podia ser somente um iniciante, mas acompanhava o ritmo com desenvoltura. Desde que Bella trocou de Psicóloga, esta lhe pediu que praticassem atividades cognitivas que estimulassem Peter a comunicar-se com o externo, fosse por meio da música, ou por meio da arte, atos que certamente exporiam suas emoções. Logo, Bella passou as férias se dedicando a isso.

Sorria para o garoto, sentados borboleta um em frente ao outro, quando foi interrompida por Alice, que chegou ofegante ao jardim.

"Bella, tem um homem lá dentro falando sobre você com a minha mãe." Disparou num fôlego só. Bella parou de tocar e ergueu o olhar, curiosa.

"Quem?"

"Não sei. Mas não se preocupe. Não deve ser ninguém da parte de sua mãe. Esse tem jeito de fino, intelectual, rico. Ele chegou de motorista."

"Fica aqui, bebê, que Bella vai ver quem é." Deixou a flauta e as cifras no banco, pegou na mão de Alice e caminharam em passinhos leves até o corredor próximo ao local onde Esme recebia o homem.

"Você poderia ir também, se fosse o caso..." Ouviu uma voz serena. Colocaram mais a cabeça ao lado da porta e espiaram de quem se tratava. Era um homem louro e alto. Bella teve uma vaga impressão de conhecê-lo. Ele continuou. "...Não há porque negar. Ela estará sob minha responsabilidade." Argumentou com um sorriso torto, charmoso e familiar. Imediatamente Bella o reconheceu, em choque.

"Por que seu filho não veio com o senhor? Eu ainda não o conheço." Esme perguntou de uma forma contida, parecia sem jeito.

"Porque ele está na Capital do país, fazendo curso."

"Ah, Bella nunca fala dele." Refletiu. "Um dia ela disse que iria trazê-lo para jantar, mas ele nunca apareceu. Crianças..." Sorriu

"Será que ela vai negar?" Bella sibilou no ouvido de Alice. "Ele é o pai de Edward. Deve ter vindo me convidar para algo... Engraçado, Edward não me avisou nada."

"Pelo jeito ela já negou." Alice respondeu com uma torcida de lábio.

"Ah, não, eu quero ir." Resmungou e cruzou os braços, chateada pela negativa da tia.

"Mas você nem sabe direito o que é." Alice argumentou com um cochicho.

"Deve ser algo importante para Edward ter mandado o pai vir pessoalmente."

Esme continuou o assunto, mas não sem antes dar uma disfarçada olhada para a própria roupa, ficando automaticamente embaraçada ao perceber que vestia roupas caseiras, um short de lycra e blusa regata. Sem jeito, encolheu-se no sofá e pôs uma almofada sobre as pernas, continuando a conversar.

"... Ele deve estar preocupado com o que vai encontrar aqui. Adolescentes sempre ficam receosos... O problema é o irmão dela. Este é muito ciumento."

O pai de Edward pareceu desconfortável com o assunto. Bella imaginou o porquê. Tia Esme estava referindo-se a Edward como se ele fosse um adolescente.

"Eu até aprecio o senhor ter vindo aqui pedir, pois recentemente a bonitinha simplesmente foi dormir na casa de vocês e nem mesmo me pediu. Mas dessa vez eu não posso deixá-la..."

Ao pressentir a negativa aparentemente incontestável da tia, Bella tomou fôlego, obrigou-se a sair do esconderijo e atravessou a sala. "Oi, tio!" Pôs o braço em volta do pescoço do juiz espontâneamente e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, como se conhecesse há tempos. Ele foi pego de surpresa, segurou em suas costas e olhou-a com o cenho franzido. "Como vai o senhor?"

"Vou bem." Respondeu no automático e deliberadamente avaliou-a com olhos cerrados. A menina usava um shortinho amarelo de ficar em casa, um top vermelho e os cabelos amarrado em rabo de cavalo. O juiz não acreditou que Edward fora capaz de envolver-se com aquela criança.

"Então, o Edward mandou me buscar?" Perguntou com confiança e não o esperou responder. "Eu já vou arrumar minhas coisas." Afastou-se e fez menção de subir a escada.

"Bella... " A tia interrompeu-a. "Mas eu não deixei v..."

"Por quê?" Contrapôs determinada. "Eu já até durmo com ele. Não vejo porquê você negar que eu vá com o pai dele." Argumentou dócil. Carlisle abriu a boca perplexo com o que ouviu no meio e novamente avaliou-a, descrente de que Edward tivesse... Deus, seria possível?

"Você está sob minha responsabilidade." Esme explicou calma. "Você é menor e não pode simplesmente viajar com... "

"Viajar?" Interrompeu boquiaberta, entre chocada e assustada, fitando o juiz, que observava com incredulidade cada uma das expressões obstinadas a frente. Conturbado, ele dizia para si que só fazia aquilo para dar um voto de confiança a Edward, mas encontrava-se atônito ao deparar-se com a situação real. _Deus, uma criança! Resolvida, mas ainda uma criança._

Após recuperar-se do susto de ser convidada para uma viagem, Bella voltou ao tema, decidida. "Por que não posso viajar? Você sabe que, teoricamente, tenho idade para cruzar o continente." Teimou, sem dar chance de refutação, recebendo no mesmo instante um olhar reprovador de Esme.

Bella sabia que, para a tia, o problema não era sua idade, mas sim, o fato de sair com um estranho. Por mais que Esme quisesse não desconfiar do homem que exalava seriedade a frente, temia confiar nos homens, no geral. Para ela, quanto mais poderosos, mais subjulgavam meninas novinhas e inocentes. Com seus 34 anos, já viveu tempo suficiente para adquirir experiência nesse campo.

Vendo a luta em seus olhos, Bella antecipou-se em sugerir uma solução. "Alice pode ir também, se esse for o problema." Sugeriu ansiosa. "Ela já é legalmente maior, se o problema for isso. Pode cuidar de mim." Insistiu manhosa. Alice, que estava na porta, apontou para si com uma negativa muda no rosto. "Ah, Alice. É uma boa idéia." Fez careta para Alice, insistindo apoio com o olhar, depois virou-se novamente em direção a tia "Por favor, tia. Esses dias eu fui para o estado de Washington e passei três dias por lá. Dessa vez, vou ficar fora só hoje e..." Virou-se para Carlisle, incerta da resposta. Ele ainda a inspencionava analiticamente, julgando suas mínimas atitudes. "Quando nós iremos voltar, tio?" Perguntou com um sorriso interesseiro.

Ele hesitou, um pouco irresoluto em seguir adiante. No entanto, agora via ser quase impossivel voltar atrás tendo essa garota voluntariosa como pivô. A menina não parecia disposta a desistir enquanto não manobrasse a situação. E ele queria ver no que iria dar.

"Creio que o ideal é deixar Nevada no domingo pela manhã." Sugeriu. "Amanhã ocorrerá o casamento às cinco horas, portanto a festa deve se estender por toda a noite."

"Por que vocês não podem ir somente amanhã?" Esme tentou, ainda que consciente da causa perdida.

"Porque hoje à noite a noiva oferece uma recepçãozinha para amigos íntimos e familiares." Explicou com um sorriso persuasivo.

"Hmmm." Esme ponderou, ainda relutante.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor." A adolescente juntou as mãos em preces e deu pulinhos insistentes, com olhar de súplica, e não notou que o pai de Edward a encarava como um cientista em frente ao microscópio.

"Deixe-a ir, senhora Esme." Intercedeu charmoso.

"Senhorita." Corrigiu distraída com os olhos azuis que a fitavam. "Ok. Vocês vão." Suspirou vencida. "Mas o Peter fica comigo. Não vou passar o fim de semana sozinha." Impôs, com um sorriso rendido.

"Tudo bem." Bella assentiu sem ânimo. Não tinha cogitado deixar Peter, mas como estava de férias e passou boas semanas com ele, a culpa por deixá-lo era menor. "Obrigada." Sentou no braço do sofá e beijou bajuladora o rosto na tia. Esme virou o rosto, fugindo. "Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" A menina beijou de novo, insistente ao ver a tia encabulada, e espalhou beijos molhados em seu rosto. A seguir, afastou-se, puxou a mão de Alice e subiram as escadas correndo, deixando Esme e Carlisle estupefatos pelo pequeno furacãozinho que passou por lá.

"Ela é sempre assim?" O juiz perguntou logo que as viu sumir no segundo andar.

Esme sorriu. "Desde criança. Quando ela faz aquela carinha, não tem quem consiga lhe negar algo." Explicou com olhar maternal. "Mas fale-me de seu filho. Em qual curso ele se gradua?"

Carlisle engasgou e encostou as costas no sofá, indeciso de qual resposta dar, invadido pela sensação de pisar em ovos. "Química. E a outra adolescente?" Evadiu-se propositalmente. Era dificil aceitar a situação que submeteu-se por um capricho do filho. "Ela é sua irmã caçula, não? Parece-se muito com você." Comentou amistosamente, longe de flertes ou segundas intenções.

"Não. É minha filha. Eu a tive com dezesseis anos."

"Devem dar muito trabalho juntas."

"Até que não. São ótimas companhias." E passou os instantes seguintes explicando com prazer as alegrias de ter adolescentes em casa, deixando-o admirado pelo afeto em suas narrativas.

Enquanto ela falava, Carlisle olhou em volta e observou distraidamente as cores que compunham a decoração da casa. Era um ambiente feminino, com quadros de cores vivas e adesivos de sol e corações na parede das escadas, sugerindo uma atmosfera alegre. O sofá era de um lilás claro com uma grande rosa vermelha no centro, daqueles tipos que se afunda confortavelmente, induz a levantar os pés no puff, jogar os livros de lado e simplesmente curtir a sensação de não fazer nada. Não parecia em nada ter um homem residindo ali. Era longe de ser comparada a decoração masculina de sua casa ou dos apartamentos dos filhos, que foram arquitetadamente projetados com cores frias e decorações suscintas. Por outro lado, sua filha Rosalie, se estivesse viva, teria adorado aquela casa, o tipo de móveis, as cores nas paredes, pensou com nostalgia. A casa parecia ter sido projetada pensando nela.

Esme chamou-o gentilmente até a cozinha e lhe preparou um café. Ele seguiu-a contemplativo e disse para si que certamente seu garoto Emmett se sentia acolhido e amado naquela casa.

Uma hora depois, as duas meninas desceram com duas malas como se fossem passar um mês fora. Bella passou direto para o jardim a fim de despedir-se de Peter e Alice esperou-a na sala.

"Olha só." Inclinou-se para ficar da mesma altura que Peter, com o coração na mão de saudade antecipada. Era inusitado passar mais de um dia sem ele. "Vou dormir fora hoje e amanhã, mas domingo estarei aqui e levarei você para passear com o tio Du, tudo bem?" O garoto levantou o polegar no ar, concordando. "Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem?" Perguntou triste. Peter parecia sair-se muito melhor que ela. "Então tchau." Levantou o dedinho mindinho no ar. "Te amo. Cuida da tia Esme." Disse com a voz fininha. Ele assentiu mais uma vez, ela inclinou-se, abraçou-o forte e ficaram um tempo abraçados. Ao separarem-se, o menino pediu para mandar um oi para o tio Du. Ela concordou e afastou-se, já com lágrimas nos olhos por deixá-lo.

No avião, enquanto Carlisle lia um livro, as primas conversavam baixo, embora Alice não estivesse de todo animada. O juiz olhava-as furtivamente vez ou outra, sempre perguntando-se o que o filho intencionava. Após um tempo, depois de muito debater mentalmente hipóteses, notou a adolescente levantar-se de seu banco e sentar-se cordialmente ao seu lado.

"Você quase não vai ao AP do Edward. Podia ir lá almoçar conosco qualquer fim de semana desses." Propôs naturalmente, de pernas cruzadas, enquanto balançava o pé tranquilamente no ar.

"Almoçar com vocês?" Repetiu cético e jogou a revista jurídica de lado.

"Sim. Você gosta de peixe?" Quis saber, animada. "Sei fazer um cação muito bom."

"Er, eu gosto."

"Então vou fazer um para o senhor!" Propôs triunfante e, depois de forçar a barra, passou a lhe perguntar à vontade sobre o seu trabalho, comentou casos que protagonizavam a mídia. Ele respondeu atencioso, esquecendo em alguns momentos que idade ela tinha. E, contente com o desenvolver da conversa, ela sentou-se meio de lado e observou-o atentamente, analisando nesse tempo seus traços: as sobrancelhas bem feitas, os olhos azuis, nariz fino. De algum modo, os cabelos louros e olhos lembravam Peter. Será que já era saudade de seu garoto? Sorriu e teve vontade de bagunçar aquele cabelo meticulosamente penteado para trás. Ele também tinha traços muito parecidos com os do Edward. O queixo firme, sorriso torto, olhar enigmático. Será que Edward ficaria bonito assim quando fosse mais velho?

"Sabe que você parece com o _meu_ Edward." Comentou com olhar sonhador e sorriso apaixonado.

"Seu?" Citou com bom humor.

"Sim. Meu." Sorriu convicta. "Mas eu gosto mais do cabelo dele." Piscou e fechou a mão para suprimir a vontade de bagunçar traquinamente o cabelo do sogro.

Ele notou um olhar diferente ao falar de seu filho e, no fundo do coração, gostou disso. Sentiu que, embora estapafúrdio, era verdadeiro o sentimento da menina pelo filho. Será que era recíproco?

"Ah é?" Carlisle sorriu de canto e passou inconscientemente a mão no cabelo, gesto igual ao do filho.

"E a mãe dele? Parecia-se com ele?" Perguntou curiosa. Já que com Edward era difícil falar da mãe, queria descobrir mais informações por meio do pai.

Carlisle retraiu-se e fechou o sorriso, lembrando-se automaticamente que Edward pediu que não falasse sobre a família.

"Sim. Parece-se com ela no jeito reservado." Respondeu com uma torcida de lábios.

Bella percebeu que não era um assunto bem-vindo e suspirou, frustrada.

"Ah, ele também não gosta de falar sobre ela. Deve ter sofrido muito com sua perda."

"E sofreu." Admitiu baixo.

"Que tal jogarmos xadrez?" Propôs para mudar de assunto, ao ver seu claro desconforto.

"Hmmm." Ele acompanhou seu olhar, parando na mesa de jogos próxima. "Estamos quase chegando." Evadiu-se com um pretexto.

"Ah..." Deu um muxoxo ao ter suas tentativas de intercâmbio sem êxito.

Ele observou-a complacente. "Mas eu fico te devendo uma partida. Se tivermos um tempo, levo você para me acompanhar no pôquer hoje à noite." Prometeu com um sorriso paternal, perguntando-se o que ela tinha que era tão difícil lhe fazer pouco caso.

"Ah, boa idéia!" Levantou-se elétrica. "Posso ir lá na cabine?"

"Lógico." Sorriu e voltou a ler sua revista.

"Vamos ali, Alice." Puxou animada a prima rumo a sala de controle e lá fez com que o piloto, contagiado por sua graça, lhes explicasse tudo sobre o pequeno avião. Mais tarde, quando sobrevoavam Las Vegas, Carlisle teve a impressão de levar uma alienígena a bordo. Bella deu gritinhos quando viu as luzes coloridas de início de noite e passou a tagarelar entusiasticamente sobre roupas, sapatos, maquiagens, tentando assim contagiar a prima.

Com um mover de cabeça para os lados, ele se perguntou como alguém vinha a Las Vegas preocupado com outra coisa que não fosse jogos. Ai, ai, mulheres. Ou melhor, crianças.

Após acomodarem-se no apartamento que o juiz reservou para elas, as meninas arrumaram-se e subiram no horário marcado. Ao entrar no salão, Bella assustou-se com o glamour que as esperava, quando o pai de Edward disse que era somente uma recepçãozinha para íntimos. Ficaram meio perdidas, sentindo-se peixes fora d'àgua, principalmente ao comparar as distintas roupas que usavam com o tipo usado no local.

"Aff, eu não imaginava que era traje de noite." Alice reclamou, apontando para o vestido preto curto que usava, depois pegou um champagne que o garçom uniformizado ofereceu.

"Nem eu." Bella fez uma careta e olhou ansiosa para a porta, percebendo nesse instante a entrada da ex-psicóloga de Peter, Rachell, em um vestido vinho longo, o cabelo preso em um coque, e salto bem alto. "Alice, você não pode beber!" Bella protestou ao ver que a prima bebia para relaxar, e ela não tinha o que fazer para driblar seu nervosismo, a não ser esperar e ver o que a noite ia dar.

"Posso sim. Já fiz dezoito, esqueceu?"

"Mas bebidas só são permitidas aos vinte e um."

"Somente em festas públicas. Festas particulares pode. Além disso, Bella, não seja chata. Estamos em Las Vegas: A cidade do pecado. Aqui pode tudo. E quer saber? Eu só vim para essa festa chata por causa de você." Disse e bebeu um grande gole.

"Também não precisa desse mau-humor." Cruzou os braços e encolheu-se preocupada em estar vestida inapropriadamente. Será que embaraçaria Edward?

Depois de muito pensar, disse para si que vestia-se adequada a sua idade. Não ia deixar que o exterior lhe influenciasse e ditasse quem ela devia ser ou vestir. Depois de declarar isso, relaxou. Não estavam vexatórias ou horrorosas. Vestiam-se normais. Alice usava um preto mulamanca, curto e tinha o cabelo solto, com o novo novo corte que havia feito. Não usava mais cabelo longo, como Bella. Seu corte agora era curto e espetado. Já Bella, usava um delicado vestido drapeado de tafetá rosa bebê, tomara-que-caia, com uma faixa preta na cintura. Usava o cabelo solto, preso somente com duas presilhas de borboletas em cada um dos lados. E sua maquiagem era rosa e preta.

O salão já se encontrava movimentado, com muitos grupos conversando, enquanto uma música era tocada pela orquestra. Bella ainda olhava ansiosa para a porta, quando um rapaz louro, elegante, de olhos azuis, com o cabelo penteado com gel para trás, cumprimentou-as.

"Vocês eu não conheço." Disse amistosamente e pôs a mão no ombro de Alice. "São primas da Maria?"

"Não. Somos penetras." Alice resmungou insociável. Ele avaliou Alice interessado da cabeça aos pés, e após ver o bico que ela fazia, sorriu divertido.

"É dificil acreditar. Se fosse penetra, estaria aproveitando." Brincou espontâneo. "Mas de qualquer maneira, sintam-se à vontade." Saiu com um sorriso educado e cumprimentou a mesa próxima.

"O primeiro homem bonito que vi por aqui." Alice comentou indiferente.

"Também achei ele bonito." Bella avaliou-o achando-o familiar.

"Mas quem gosta de velho é você." Torceu o bico, carrancuda.

"Ele não parece tão velho." Opôs-se tranquila, tentando não ligar para o mau-humor da prima.

"Todo mundo para você é novinho agora."

"Ai, Alice, chega de rabugice. Desculpe ter te obrigado a vir." Cruzou os braços e deu passos para longe dela, a fim de caminhar um pouco para distrair-se, já que também estava inanimada. Foi com alívio que, após dar uma volta pelo salão admirando a decoração e quadros do ambiente, observou Edward cruzar a porta, olhando para todos os lados, para por fim olhar em sua direção, como se tivesse sido atraído por um imã.

A menina suspirou longamente, igual cenas de filme romântico, e sentiu a pulsação correr. Ele aproximou-se, parou em sua frente, vestido num elegante terno preto, o cabelo em gel penteado para trás. Encarou-a com os olhos azuis entrecerrados, tocou sua mão e levou aos lábios.

"Oi." Sussurrou, enquanto a beijava nas costas da mão, com um sorriso torto.

"Oi." Ofegou e desejou abraçá-lo, emocionada por finalmente ter uma chance de estar em seu mundo. "Você demorou." Comentou num murmúrio, indecisa se podia enlaçar o seu pescoço. Ele estava tão formal...

"Atrasei-me... Que bom que veio." Olhou-a intensamente, como se só tivesse ela no ambiente.

"Não foi fácil. Só vim porque obriguei Alice a vir. Minha tia não iria deixar." Sorriu com leveza e notou que ele desceu o olhar por sua roupa. Preocupada em não ter agradado, adiantou-se em justificar. "Você não me avisou antes. Podia ter dito ontem no telefone ou ter passado uma mensagem hoje pela manhã. Eu teria comprado algo de noite para vestir. Nunca fui a festas assim. "

"Você já é linda." Deu um sorriso lisonjeiro, mas não a convenceu. Ela já tinha percebido antes que ele não era de todo feliz com o modo que vestia. Entretanto, ele tinha que aceitá-la como era. Não queria mudar.

"E aí..." Perguntou ansiosa. Era a primeira vez que saíam para um evento público. A primeira vez que seria apresentada a alguém como sua namorada. Estava contente ante a perspectiva. "Como vai ser? Você tem amigos aqui? Vai me apresentar a seus familiares?"

"Eu não tenho parentes, nem amigos aqui, a não ser meu pai e irmão." Explicou, olhou para o lado e notou alguns rostos familiares, fossem juízes amigos de seu pai ou conhecidos da Califórnia. O jantar que julgou que seria simples, tinha um número grande de pessoas. Inferiu naquele instante que certamente a exposição dos dois desencadearia uma série de problemas, principalmente por ela chamar tanta atenção com sua juventude. Logo, acovardado, retraiu-se da decisão que tomou antes. "Eu queria te pedir algo..." Sussurrou e rezou que ela entendesse o que ele pediria.

"O quê?"Juntou as sobrancelhas com suspicácia ao ver o tom cauteloso de sua voz.

"Queria que fôssemos discretos esta noite."

"Como assim?" Perguntou inocente. Segundos depois seu cérebro trabalhou intensamente em cima da sugestão e chegou a conclusão do motivo antes mesmo que a explicação viesse. Ele não queria ser visto com ela, deduziu. E imediatamente ficou magoada.

Sobretudo, reuniu toda dignidade que tinha, ergueu o queixo orgulhosa, tentando esconder a frustração, e deu um sorriso fraco, consentindo. "Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem?" Repetiu, sentiu que ela puxou a mão que estava dentro da sua e deixou-a ao lado do corpo, tensa.

"Sem problema."

"Tem mais uma coisa..."

"Fale." Pediu e sentiu a ansiedade na boca do estômago, fazendo-a ofegar nervosa com a intuição de que não gostaria do que iria ouvir.

"Seria bom que vocês não chamassem atenção. Eu já vi você e sua prima em festas e sei que constumam ser o centro das atenções."

"Traduzindo: fique invisível. " Completou friamente. O coração lhe pulsava forte no peito e sentia um pouco de náuseas. "Você acha mesmo que eu não sei me comportar em público?" Questionou-o ressentida. Por mais sólida e adulta que tentasse ser, ainda era uma adolescente, e esse fato justificava seus pontos débeis em situações inusitadas como essa.

Antes que ele elaborasse uma explicação razoável, foram interrompidos.

"Oi, Edward!" Animada, Maria se pôs entre os dois, o abraçou e beijou no rosto, pendurando-se em um ombro. "Saudade de você! Meu cunhadinho continua gostoso." Comentou baixo, mas de uma altura que Bella pode ouvir, e passou a mão maliciosamente em seu peitoral. Edward afastou-a constrangido e olhou sem jeito para Bella.

"Oi, Maria. Er, esta é Bella." Apontou para a adolescente, que a cada segundo percebia que poderia se arrepender muito por ter vindo.

"Quem é?" Maria apontou para ela indiferente. "Eu a conheço?"

Bella adiantou-se, incapaz de aguentar a humilhação de vê-lo embaraçar-se para apresentá-la. "Sou uma conhecida. Sua festa está linda." Deu um sorriso falso, disposta a manter a postura.

"Ah, obrigada." Avaliou a menina da cabeça aos pés. "Você veio com quem?"

"Com o sr. Cullen." Apressou-se em dizer. Edward procurava o seu olhar, mas não o olhou mais.

"Ah, esse tio Carlisle é danadinho. No mínimo você deve ser filha de alguma namorada nova dele." Deu um tapinha no ombro de Bella. A menina somente forçou um sorriso educado, sem interesse em desenvolver o comentário.

"Vem, Edward, que sua parceira está te esperando." Maria colocou a mão no braço de Edward e puxou-o, quando mais uma pessoa foi adicionada ao grupo.

"Olá, Edward. Que bom que chegou. Pensei que não vinha." Rachell cumprimentou-o e apossou-se do lado livre, ato seguido ergueu-se e deu-lhe um selinho longo na boca. No primeiro intante, Edward congelou surpreendido, depois afastou-a gentilmente pelo ombro.

"Boa noite, Rachell."

"Rachell, eu estáva falando de você!" Maria virou-se para a amiga, isolando Bella do grupo. "Está aí seu parceiro. Agora não vai mais poder reclamar de ficar sozinha." Deu as costas e saiu, deixando os três em situação embaraçosa.

"Maria disse que talvez você não viesse, mas ora lá, você está aqui!" Rachell disse e pôs as duas mãos em volta de seu pescoço, possessivamente. "Ainda somos padrinhos, não?" Perguntou entusiasmada, e só então notou aonde o olhar distante dele estava. Acompanhou-o e enfim percebeu a presença de Bella próxima a eles.

"Olá, Flor." Afastou-se dele e cumprimentou-a com curiosidade e prepotência, enquanto ainda apoiava-se com um braço no ombro de Edward.

"Oi." Bella respondeu com a postura ereta, o queixo erguido com valentia, ainda que sentisse uma mescla de comoção e horror pelo ocorrido ultrajante.

"Com quem você veio?" Olhou-a com desdém, de cima abaixo.

"Não acho que isso seja da sua conta, _tia_ Rachell." Respondeu tranquila, com feroz orgulho. "Mas se quer mesmo saber, vim com o tio Carlisle. Até mais." E deu as costas, caminhando a seguir até Alice, sem perder a pose. Será que se fechasse os olhos fervorosamente e pedisse com muita fé a roedora de ossos desapareceria?

Com o ar preso na garganta, tentou controlar a ansiedade que resolveu embrulhar seu estômago e não ousou olhar para eles depois que Rachell apossou-se dele. Se ele não se impôs, quem era ela para reividicá-lo? Via agora a dificuldade que seria o relacionamento fora de quatro paredes. Edward não era homem suficiente para enfrentar as dificuldades, e ela não aguentaria a exclusão.

"Quem eram elas, Bella?" Alice perguntou após ter assistido a cena de longe, notando que a prima chegou com uma palidez cadavérica cobrindo suas feições,.

"Uma delas era a noiva descarada que te falei dias atrás. A outra é uma ex, que não larga o osso. Pelo jeito as bruxas resolveram atacar." Respondeu chateada e sentou-se ao lado de Alice em uma mesa, servindo-se depois de um canapé que o garçom lhe servia.

"Ninguém mexe com minha prima. Se você quiser, podemos declarar caça às bruxas." Alice propôs com ar conspirador e mordeu um canapé, com um brilho genioso no olhar."Seria interessante agitar essa festa."

"Não. Elas não vão ditar minhas ações." Negou convicta.

"Ah, e você vai ficar ae fria como um pepino?" Perguntou indignada.

"Não sei... Talvez eu faça um boneco de vodu." Piscou forçando um sorriso no rosto e espetou brincando um garfo no suflê de milho que tinha na mesa.

Alice sorriu a primeira vez na noite. "Às vezes eu invejo seu controle emocional e segurança." Comentou solícita. Não gostava de ver a florzinha da família triste.

"Você acha que eu estou segura agora, vendo o cara que eu _acho_ que namoro sendo agarrado por outra mulher?" Bella sorriu com tristeza e observou furtivamente o casal no fim do salão. "Não é fácil. Minha vontade é dar uns tapas na cara dele para ver se ele acorda e dá um chega pra lá na cabelo de fogo. Mas fazer o quê?" Suspirou frustrada, refugiou-se em si mesma e levantou um escudo mental.

Carlisle, que também assistiu a cena, observou o filho ser asfixiado pela insistente Rachell e olhou compadecido para as meninas que isolaram-se no canto. Admirou a postura firme de Bella. Se fosse somente uma adolescente fútil e mimada, certamente faria cena ao ver o suposto namorado ser arrastado por outra. Mas não. Ela portou-se superior e agiu tranquilamente.

Com um bufo irritado pelo que ocorria, o juiz amaldiçoou mentalmente o filho por submetê-la a situação assim, criticando atitudes e intenções, depois pediu licença aos dois colegas juízes que conversava e, decidido, caminhou em direção às meninas.

"Crianças, vocês podem me acompanhar?" Chamou-as com um sorriso paternal. Elas assentiram desentendidas, ele apoiou gentilmente cada um dos braços por cima dos seus ombros e caminharam no salão. "Os netos de um amigo meu estão aqui." Explicou simpaticamente. "Acho que vocês seriam ótimas companhias." Sorriu complacente e pararam em frente a um senhor magro, alto e de cabelos grisalhos. Perto dele, tinham dois rapazes com semblante entediados, ambos destoando com o restante de presentes, usando camisa social por fora da calça e gravatas frouxas. Típicos rebeldes.

"Olá, Marcus. Vim apresentar minhas..." Olhou para as meninas perguntando-se por segundos como deveria apresentá-las.

"Tudo bem?" Bella adiantou-se ao percebê-lo também incerto de qual nomenclatura usar, e estendeu a mão para Marcus. "Sou Bella, e esta é Alice." Dissimulou seu humor com um sorriso educado.

"Olá. Como vão, meninas?" Após cumprimentá-las, o senhor franziu o cenho em direção a Carlisle, sem entender o motivo da apresentação.

"Na verdade, Marcus, vim trazê-las para conhecer seus netos." Adicionou ao ver a dúvida. "Parece que a festa está meio entediante para as crianças." Comentou prestativo e sorriu atencioso para as meninas. Não sabia ao certo a idéia de Edward em tê-la trazido. De qualquer maneira, ele teve sua chance e desperdiçou. E agora a menina a frente não merecia ser humilhada, quando notava nela tanta inocência, consideração e afeto por Edward. Por isso, no instante em que a viu desolada, decidiu que precisava intervir.

"Garotos..." Marcus chamou os adolescentes que estavam mais afastados, de costas, com as mãos no bolso. Ambos eram morenos, um tinha por volta de quinze anos e o outro por volta de dezessete. Alice apertou a mão de Bella quando os viu, pensando que, enfim, teriam alguma distração. O mais novo era um moreno mais claro, com um sorriso iluminado e olhar acolhedor. Já o outro aparentemente mais velho, era forte, com ombros largos, tinha o cabelo meio grande e usava um diadema. Era um tipo de dezessete anos completamente seguro de si, com um olhar pícaro e sorriso sexy. "As sobrinhas de Carlisle vieram conhecer vocês." Marcus informou animado.

Um dos rapazes, o mais velho, digitalizou-as detalhadamente, demorando em Bella. Já o outro sorriu e adiantou-se em se apresentar, satisfeito ante a perpectiva de arrumar companhia de sua idade aquela noite.

"Sou Seth. Este grandão aqui é Jacob." O garoto apresentou-se e se pôs ao lado de Alice, como se já estivesse escolhido seu par.

"Olá, sou Alice e esta é Bella." Cumprimentaram-se com os três beijinhos no rosto e nenhuma delas foi capaz de notar o olhar agudo que recebiam a menos de cinco metros de distância. Não podiam imaginar o temor mortal que Edward sentiu naquele instante ao vê-las interagir com os netos de Marcus, seu superior imediato na DEA... Seu segredo estava ameaçado.

Disposta a distrair-se, Bella agiu espontaneamente e seguiram animados para um canto do salão, tendo um prelúdio com assuntos desvinculados, falando sobre músicas, festas.

"Eu gosto de sair para dançar de vez em quando." Bella comentou para desenvolver a conversa. "Mas não é sempre que posso sair... Onde estudam?" Não queria que o assunto acabasse. Percebeu o olhar interessado de Jacob e não pretendia incentivar seu interesse. Enquanto Jacob respondia, passou minutos abstraída mentalmente e, sem que percebesse, seus olhos chocaram-se com Edward, quando este conversava com conhecidos próximo a ela, acompanhado de Rachell. Altiva, ela desviou os olhos e tentou manter-se no assunto com os meninos.

"De onde vocês conhecem os Cullen?" Seth perguntou.

"De Los Ângeles mesmo." Bella evadiu-se, sem dar ênfase a resposta.

"Meu avô é Capitão da DEA da Califórnia. Conhece a família Cullen há muitos anos." Informou orgulhoso.

"Hmmm." Serviu-se à vontade de um cupcake de chocolate que era servido.

"Cuidado, Bella!" Alice alarmou. Bella parou o bolinho no ar, preocupada, e procurou o que Alice poderia ter visto no que iria comer.

"Que foi?" Franziu o cenho.

"Acho que isso aqui são olhos de sapo." Dramatizou com os olhos cerrados e pôs o indicador nas uvas passas que enfeitavam o cupcake que Bella mantinha na mão. Os meninos sorriram. A baixinha prosseguiu a fingida análise com o dedo no granulado. "Isso aqui são pernas de morcego e... argh, COCÔ DE BARATA!" Disse mais alto.

"Eca, Alice!" Bella afastou o doce com nojo. Todos os adolescentes sorriram, e Alice viu-se estimulada, agora encenando com voz de suspense.

"Toda a comida pode estar cheia de feitiço." Arregalou os olhos e pôs as mãos na garganta, fingindo engasgar. "Fomos emacumbados!" Pôs a língua para fora.

Seth também pôs a mão na garganta entrando na brincadeira e começou a tossir, fingindo asfixiar. O clima tornou-se divertido entre os novos amigos. Todos desataram a rir, chamando atenção para o grupo.

Quando recuperou o controle de suas risadas, Alice continuou brincando contente por ver que Bella tinha se recuperado e já sorria naturalmente.

"Só isso explica o porquê da noiva ter conseguido casar." Pendurou-se no braço de Seth, amistosamente, que não parava de rir. "Olha como ela parece uma bruxa! Nós podemos estar com uruca agora, sabia?" Apontou implicante para a noiva.

"Faltou uma verruga na ponta do nariz." Seth completou e riu alto.

"No mínimo o estacionamento deve estar cheio de vassouras." Jacob adicionou divertido.

Alice levantou a mão no ar e bateu na mão dele, brincalhona. "Isso!" E passaram os instantes seguintes adjetivando as pessoas presentes, atitude bem típica de Alice. Entretanto, após perceber que chamavam a atenção com os sorrisos, Bella sugeriu que fossem para a área externa da cobertura, local onde poderiam ficar mais à vontade.

Edward encontrava-se no outro canto, incomodado. A noite, para ele, estava sendo um fiasco. Por todos os lados que olhava o que via eram juristas e pessoas do mundo policial-investigativo, no total umas cem pessoas. Sentia-se intimidado, além de entediado.

Era nítido, sem sombra de dúvidas, que a turminha de quatro adolescentes era quem se divertia de verdade. Odiava ter que ser, ao contrário deles, regido por formalidades. Fora ingenuidade sua não imaginar que Maria tranformaria um jantar familiar num evento social, já que era filha única de uma rica e também renomada família de juristas. Agora estava preso ao papel que exercia: irmão, padrinho e homem público.

Merda, queria ter novamente dezesseis anos e não ter que se preocupar com aparências. Queria poder simplesmente abraçar sua garota e sorrir com ela. Queria ser o cara que recebia aquele sorriso naquele instante. Queria ser o dono daquele sorriso. Merda, merda, merda. Já não sabia o que fazer para livrar-se de Rachell e remediar sua noite. Lutava homericamente contra a intolerável frustração e insegurança que o dominava.

"Boa noite, Edward." Jasper o cumprimentou, formal, a primeira vez na noite. "É uma surpresa que tenha vindo." Disse hesitante, mas genuinamente satisfeito com a presença do irmão. Maria, ao seu lado, deu uma piscada furtiva para Edward, antes de comentar.

"Enfim, a família está reunida" Pegou seguramente no braço livre de Edward. "Então podemos começar a dançar." Seguiram para o centro do salão e Maria fez sinal para que a orquestra iniciasse outra música. "Não pense que vai escapar de dançar comigo." Sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Hoje ainda sou solteira." Separou-se de Edward e iniciou uma valsa com Jasper. Ao mesmo tempo, Rachell segurou na mão e flanco de Edward e também iniciaram passos. Girando ao som da música, Edward olhou ansioso em direção a Bella, procurando estudar suas reações. Os olhos se encontraram novamente no instante em que os adolescentes caminhavam para a porta lateral. Indiferente, Bella desviou o olhar, como se não o tivesse visto e seguiu para fora, orgulhosa.

"Não é o seu Edward?" Alice perguntou em seu ouvido, apontando para o casal que dançavam elegantemente na pista.

"Sim." Bella respondeu com um mover de queixo, deu as costas para pista e voltou a conversar com os meninos.

"Caramba, ela parece uma trepadeira em cima dele." Alice sussurrou, chocada. Bella apertou as mãos uma na outra, sentindo-as frias. Sua respiração ficou difícil ao ver Edward tão íntimo com a... O que Rachell era dele mesmo? Ex amante? Talvez. Não sabia qual o nome usado por adultos para sexo casual.

"Meninos, quem de vocês sabe dançar essa dança chata?" Alice perguntou mal intencionada.

"Eu sei." Seth prontificou-se e pegou sua mão.

Maquiavélica, a baixinha ardilosa sussurrou. "Vamos invadir a conferência das bruxas. Roubar a cena."

"Alice!"

"Qual é, Bella." Piscou inocentemente. "Só quero me divertir." E saiu saltitando ao lado de Seth.

"E nós dois...?" Jacob sondou e estendeu a mão para Bella. "Concede a dança?"

Com um suspiro de redenção, a adolescente olhou para a pista que já era invadida por outros casais e resignadamente aceitou. Não por outro motivo, a não ser para tentar se divertir. Já que Alice, que nem era para estar ali, tentava se divertir, ela que não iria estragar a noite. Pensando assim, segurou na mão de Jacob e se dirigiram para a pista. Lá, perto dos outros adultos que dançavam, o rapaz segurou em sua cintura, deu-lhe a mão e iniciou a dança.

"Você até que dança bem." Ela comentou ao sentir-se sendo conduzida com maestria.

"Este ano é minha formatura. Já estou treinando." Comentou amistoso. " E Você? Está perto de se formar também, né?"

"Está me chamando de velha?"

"Velha não... " Sorriu confuso. "Mas você tem postura mais séria que sua irm..."

"Prima." Corrigiu.

"Sim. Então pensei que você fosse mais velha. Você tem um jeitinho assim, tipo de responsável."

"Hmmm, está querendo me ganhar, falando que eu pareço adulta?" Brincou, à vontade.

"Ah, é que mulheres são um bicho de sete cabeças. Minha tia, por exemplo, gosta de parecer mais nova. Já minhas primas querem parecer mais velhas. Vai saber!" Comentou sorrindo e rodopiou-a graciosamente, fazendo os longos cabelos louros voar no ar.

Ela sorriu e voltou à pergunta não respondida. "A minha formatura vai demorar. Estou atrasada dois anos. Agora que ingressarei na escola secundária."

"Que foi? Reprovou?"

"Perdi um e reprovei outro." Deu de ombros.

"Que pena."

"Não sinta. Eu não me importo. Depois vou fazer uma aceleração e ganhar tempo para não entrar muito atrasada em uma faculdade." Deu de ombros.

"Que curso pretende fazer?" Perguntou, levantou a mão no ar e a fez girar várias vezes segurando sua mão, para depois segurar firmemente em sua cintura e voltar aos passos. Ela sorria espontânea.

"Artes plásticas." Respondeu feliz ao perceber que conseguia relaxar e se divertir. Alice dava pequenos risinhos com Seth na pista, já que o menino era bem brincalhão e conduzia-a com uma graça que a divertia.

"Ainda bem que vocês apareceram. Não via a hora de ir embora." Jacob comentou e deitou-a sobre o seu braço, fazendo com que ela se assustasse e sorrisse alto, com os cabelos quase tocando o chão. Depois voltaram a posição inicial, elegantes.

"Se eu soubesse que me divertiria assim, teria vindo para a pista antes." Ela comentou alegre. Alice também ria muito. Entretando, às vezes Bella teve a impressão que a baixinha esbarrava propositalmente no casal próximo a ela: os noivos.

"Que bom que você gostou. Mais cedo você estava muito séria. Seu sorriso é lindo para ficar tão séria."

"Obrigada."

"Quando sairmos daqui, vamos descer para os cassinos. Vocês poderiam ir conosco." Sugeriu, girou-a e a abraçou mais forte, de um jeito mais ousado.

Bella sentiu um olhar cravado em suas costas, virou ligeiramente o rosto e encontrou Edward olhando-a com fúria assassina, ainda dançando com Rachell. Ignorou-o tranquilamente e voltou a atenção para Jacob. De longe, o juiz também observava curioso a cena que desenrolava com um sorriso divertido, enquanto bebia seu uísque.

"Não posso." Bella voltou a dizer. "Estamos sob responsabilidade do tio Carlisle. Eu duvido que ele nos deixe ir, depois do tanto que minha tia foi relutante." Explicou agradecida.

A metros deles, Edward sentia a os nervos repuxarem de tensão. Torcia que as músicas acabassem logo e pudesse arrancá-la daqueles braços. Não suportava mais aquilo.

"Quem trouxe a pirralhinha?" Rachell perguntou em seu ouvido, simulando uma intimidade que não tinham.

"Quem?" Perguntou distraído.

"A menina do Emmett. Quem trouxe?"

"Você quer dizer a irmã de Emmett?" Perguntou sério. Ela sorriu dissimulada e acariciou sua nuca.

"Sim. A irmãzinha dele." Concordou irônica. "Nunca acreditei que ela fosse a mãe do menino, como dizia a certidão, até que o próprio Emmett me revelou em uma sessão que exigi a presença do pai. Eu não achava a suposta mãe com maturidade suficiente para o que eu iria sugerir."

"E o que você sugeriu?"

"Que os dois parassem de ser tão dependentes."

"Você nunca foi mãe para saber a real necessidade de um filho."

"Ela não é mãe dele." Zombou com um sorriso.

"É a única mãe que ele conhece." Respondeu impaciente. Não gostava do tom de menosprezo com que ela se referia a Bella.

"Quem a trouxe?" Perguntou insolente e voltou a acariciar sua nuca.

"Meu pai."

"Hmmm... Resolveu fazer as pazes com Emmett?"

"Isso não lhe diz respeito." Segurou a mão que acariciava seu cabelo. "E não entre em um assunto que só te falei por causa de uma sessão. Seja profissional." Com a paciência beirando zero, afastou-a, deixou-a na pista e caminhou até seu pai, esperando lá de braços cruzados e uma carranca no rosto que a maldita música terminasse.

"O que há?" Carlisle perguntou ao vê-lo com os punhos fechados, olhando para a pista com expressão de violência.

"Quem é o garoto que está com Bella?" Rugiu.

"Neto do Marcus." Disse sossegado e pegou outra taça de uísque que lhe serviram. "Não faça uma cena com o neto do seu chefe." Aconselhou, sério.

"Ok." Suspirou intimidado e buscou acalmar-se. Não era grande coisa. A menina só estava dançando, não é mesmo? "Como foi lá, com a tia dela?" Perguntou para se distrair.

"Não foi fácil. Se a menina do Emmett não fosse tão determinada, não teria conseguido trazê-la."

"Não a chame de menina do Emmett." Disse entre os dentes, cansado desses mal-entendidos. "Ela é somente irmã dele."

"Não deixa de ser uma menina." Fez um gesto de pouco caso com os ombros.

Indisposto a manter diálogo, virou as costas para olhar novamente a pista e notou que os quatro adolescentes caminhavam de novo rumo a porta lateral do salão. Maçado, tomou a decisão de ir até eles. Entretanto, não conseguiu concretizar a decisão, pois foi abordado por Maria antes mesmo de sair do lugar. Ela tinha ao lado uma morena alta, provavelmente latina.

"Você fugiu da pista antes que eu te tirasse uma casquinha, né." Brincou e apalpou disfarçadamente sua nádega, com um sorriso de quem já havia bebido algum champagne. Ele se esquivou aborrecido. Ela não percebeu. "De qualquer maneira, a noite é longa. Espero que me dê a chave do seu quarto para que eu possa me divertir na minha última noite de solteira, como nos velhos tempos." Piscou sedutora. Carlisle, com um rolar de olhos para as brincadeiras de Maria, pediu licença e saiu. "Ah, esta é Emilly Montez, Edward." Virou-se para a morena ao lado, parecendo lembrar-se só então que tinham platéia. "Uma colega de infância que estava doida para conhecer meu cunhadinho favorito."

"Olá, Edward." A morena alta, de cabelos negros trançados, estendeu-lhe mão formalmente.

"Boa noite, Emilly." Cumprimentou-a educado, mas seus olhos não desviaram dos vidros que separavam a área interna da externa. Precisava inadiavelmente reparar os erros cometidos com Bella. Depois o melhor era ir para o refúgio do seu quarto e finalmente ter paz, protegendo-a assim daquele ardil mundo.

A morena quebrou o silêncio, ao vê-lo distante. "Sou repórter do Los Ângeles Times e há tempos tento uma entrevista com você." Explicou confiante. "Mas vi pelas inúmeras vezes que negou, que não gosta de publicidade, mas a Maria..." Continuou seu discurso, mas ele não ouvia mais, mergulhado em seus dilemas internos. Algo agitava seu estômago ao sentir que podia ter estragado tudo e decepcionado Bella. Temia o que ocorreria a seguir. E se ela percebesse que não era nada daquilo que queria? Que o mundo adulto não lhe agradava, que a companhia de um garoto de sua idade era muito mais interessante e divertida?

"Olha só, Emilly, é casamento do meu irmão." Atinou a dizer, arrefecido. "Sinceramente não estou muito interessado em falar de trabalho. Aquele ali é o capítão Marcus. Ele é meu superior. Veja se consegue com ele uma entrevista. Com licença." Concluiu e saiu sem humor rumo a porta.

"Para onde vai com essa postura homicida?" Dessa vez foi Jasper que interrompeu seu caminho. _Putaquepariu_, agora todo mundo iria se interpor entre ele e Bella?

"Vou tomar um ar, posso?" Apontou para fora e continuou andando, frio e distante.

"Por que toda essa hostilidade?" Jasper o seguiu, pondo-se ao seu lado.

"Eu sou assim." Respondeu rabugento.

"Ok." Jasper pôs a mão no bolso e parou, fazendo com que em ato reflexo Edward também parasse quando já estavam na área externa.

"Eu só quero dizer que agradeço muito por você ter vindo." O irmão mais velho tentou quebrar o gelo, nervoso. "É um dia importante para mim, e eu sinceramente queria que a família estivesse presente."

Edward comoveu-se diante do olhar sincero do irmão e obrigou-se a baixar a guarda, suspirando.

"Espero que as coisas saiam bem." Disse formal, referindo-se ao casamento. "Se é isso que você quer."

"É o que eu quero." O noivo declarou convicto. "Ela é a companheira que escolhi." Recitou solenemente, o que soou mais como um mantra que repetia para que pudesse acreditar.

"Então é isso." Edward estendeu a mão, num gesto amistoso. "Seja feliz." Disse e olhou novamente em direção aos adolescentes que, de novo, sorriam bem alto. Jasper percebeu seu olhar e fez a pergunta que a horas queria fazer. "Quem é a menina que você vigia como radar desde o começo da noite?"

"Quê?" Voltou sua atenção a ele.

"Aquela de rosa. Você não tirou os olhos dela um segundo. Quem é?"

Edward fez uma careta e observou a menina, lembrando que, se o objetivo principal de trazê-la a Nevada foi apresentá-la a sua família, iria voltar ao planejado. Então disse baixinho. "É minha...como posso dizer, tô ficando com ela... Eh... minha garota." Confessou embaraçado, achando que a palavra soava estranho saindo de sua boca.

"Quê?" Jasper arregalou os olhos.

"É... É isso mesmo, minha garota, namorada." Repetiu num tom mais convicto.

"Como assim? Há quanto tempo?"

"Estamos juntos há alguns meses, mas resolvi assumir tem três semanas." Explicou sem jeito, com a mão no bolso, aguardando por um instante a avaliação que Jasper fazia da cabeça aos pés na menina.

"Você é... Você faz... Puxa! Você já... _transa _com ela?" Fez uma careta de desaprovação e um gesto obsceno com a mão, ainda medindo Bella como um homem normal avalia uma mulher: tirando a roupa com os olhos. Edward quis bater sua cabeça da parede ante a avaliação indiscreta e boçal, mas manteve a postura.

"Somos namorados normais." Rolou os olhos. Tanta coisa para Jasper comentar e foi se prender logo a isso! Tudo bem que ela era gostosinha, com peitos cheios e desafiadores de beijos, bumbum empinado e redondo para fincar seus dedos quando lhe metia, pernas torneadas, boceta pequena e acolhedora e quente e deliciosa...

Balançou a cabeça expulsando os pensamentos intrometidos. Ela era muito mais que isso. Ela era sua menina linda, doce e esperta, acima de tudo.

"Seu louco!" Jasper deu-lhe um pequeno murro no ombro. "Isso é doentio. Ela tem que idade, quatorze, quinze?" Acusou com uma careta de repugnância, mas estava rindo. Aquela descontração serviu para quebrar o gelo entre os irmãos.

"Dezesseis. Quase dezessete." Defendeu-se, arrumando a acordada ereção na calça.

"Meu Deus, vou abrir pessoalmente um processo contra você. Você é um criminoso, pedófilo de merda." Brincou baixo, olhando para os lados para ver se eram ouvidos.

"Ela não é criança. Você iria gostar de conhecê-la."

"Ah, vou, seu safado! Sobre o que sua adolescente conversa, quando você não está em cima dela? Sobre Justin Bieber?" Ironizou.

"Ai, ai, você iria se surpreender com _minha adolescente_." Deu um sorriso largo. "Somos mais que isso." Enfatizou fervorosamente. Jasper o olhou desconfiado. Edward decidiu esconder, por enquanto, o fato de que ela era irmã de Emmett. Não queria despertar também seus julgamentos. "Vamos lá que eu tenho que arrumar um jeito de dar atenção a ela." Chamou e foi para o outro lado da área externa, local onde os adolescentes conversavam.

Alice ria das piadas que contava, o champagne que tomava fazendo efeito. Ainda que Bella lhe controlasse para que seus risos não ultrapassassem o bom senso, aos olhos dos presentes o grupinho de adolescentes não passavam despercebido. Bella ria discretamente de seus comentários bobos, mas foi quando esta falou do irmão de Edward, o qual estava a alguns metros, que sua bochecha doeu de tanto rir.

"... parece uma gazela, com aquele cabelo lambido para trás e o fraque apertadinho. Eu diria que a porção da bruxa não trasformou o príncipe em sapo, mas numa gazela! " A pequena morena gargalhou e pôs a mão na barriga para se conter. Os outros também a acompanhavam. "Deve estar se casando com essa mulher esquisita porque..."

"Boa noite, crianças." Jasper interrompeu e os cumprimentou educadamente. Edward somente pôs os braços em volta do ombro de Bella, possessivo.

De um jeito sutil, ela deu um passo ao lado e tirou a mão de Edward de seu ombro, a seguir deu-lhe um olhar gélido de advertência. Se ele queria discrição, iria ter discrição.

"Vejo que o assunto aqui está interessante." Jasper comentou gentil, ainda que não tivesse passado em branco os comentários pejorativos sobre sua pessoa.

"É feio ouvir conversa dos outros, sabia?" A pequena geniosa disse com olhar desafiador, mesmo que sua altura não alcançasse o queixo do homem a frente.

"Ah, é? Desculpe, senhorita." Zombou, achando a pequena garota engraçada. "Mas é que devia estar _tão _interessante." Sorriu brincalhão.

"Não desculpo. Mas já que você está interessado em saber, falávamos de você e de sua noiva. Estávamos tentando descobrir o motivo de você casar-se com um tipinho daquele."

Ele cruzou os braços divertido. "E aê? Descobriu o motivo?" Fingiu interesse.

"Sim." Sorriu com triunfo e também cruzou os braços "Chegamos a conclusão que você tem algum problema sexual. Iríamos começar a discutir qual seria esse. Se era por você cortar para o outro lado e precisar manter as aparências. " Expôs com arzinho provocador. "Ou se é porque é ela quem atrai os homens para dividir com você."

Bella abaixou a cabeça e riu baixinho. Conhecia Alice suficiente para saber o porquê de sua atitude arredia. Costumava agir assim quando alguém que lhe interessava estava indisponível.

Por um segundo mortal, ninguém foi capaz de falar, afinal, a pequena encrenqueira foi longe demais. Foi Jasper quem quebrou o silêncio segundos depois com uma risada ressoante.

"E o que uma menina como você sabe sobre mulher de verdade? Ou melhor, o que um neném como você sabe de relacionamento? Não passa de uma molhadora de fraldas." Apontou para ela com desdém.

Ultrajada, Alice riu falsamente e desejou tirar com as unhas o sorriso cheio de escárnio daquele homem.

"Hmmm, quer saber, acho que ela é realmente o que você merece. Você merece uma mulher de verdade, capaz de transformar sua vida num inferno. Aliás, uma vadia de verdade."

"Como você, _pequenininha_?" Riu sardônico, a situação divertida transformando-se em hostilidade recíproca.

"É louco? Nunca conheci um homem menos atrativo que você. Você é ridículo com esse seu jeito engomadinho!" Espetou com desdém, para confirmar as suspeitas de Bella, depois ergueu o queixo beligerante. "Posso não ter seu padrão de mulher de verdade, mas gosto de homens com H maiúsculo."

Com repentina ira, ele fechou os punhos e encarou-a. Não entendia porque sua opinião o atingiu tanto. Odiou ser desprezado e, por alguma razão inexplicável, queria que ela engolisse as palavras, queria calar-lhe a boca atrevida. "Você é muito ousada. Nunca nenhuma mulher me achou ridículo."

"Lógico. Você é rico!" Provocou e pôs as mãos na cintura. "Vira-latas como ela submetem-se a qualquer coisa por dinheiro." Cuspiu.

Ele fechou novamente os punhos, alterado ao ponto de passar por sua mente rodear a mão em seu pescoço e sufocá-la. E isso o surpreendeu. Nunca sentiu isso. Como promotor, costumava orquestrar situações e emoções, dosando-as controladamente de acordo com o necessário. Entretanto, era como se um vulcão de emoções desconhecidas tivesse borbulhando. O ar combatente e rebelde da pequena beligerante inexplicavelmente o trazia a borda. O desafio o mantinha alerta.

Encarou-a por segundos mortais, era como se não pudesse desviar os olhos dela. Um poderoso e estranho fascínio manteve-o pétreo, estudando a oponente a frente, achando-a tola e sem sentido.

Sem saber como agir diante do clima tenso, novamente Edward tentou colocar o braço sobre o ombro de Bella. Ela afastou-se numa clara rebeldia e tirou-o de seus ombros, como se um mosquitinho a incomodasse.

Por intermináveis segundos só o que houve na rodinha foi silêncio, com fagulhas de intemperança palpáveis no ar.

"Você seria muito feliz se tivesse crescido para ver o repulsivo aqui em ação, criança." Jasper rugiu com chispas nos olhos, enquanto inclinava-se ameaçador sobre ela.

"Nem tente! Já estou muito bem acompanhada. E nem adianta que eu não vou dividir meus bofe com você." Segurou nos braços de Jacob e Seth, que assistiam a cena estupefatos, e levantou o queixo novamente em desafio. Ele observou-a mais uns segundos e, inexplicavelmente, teve vontade de rir da situação ridícula. O riso iníciou num chiado tímido, abriu-se, para depois gargalhar abertamente, tornando o clima leve, quando os outros também o acompanharam.

Um pouco mais relaxado, Edward dessa vez tentou pegar na mão de Bella, e ela escondeu-a na frente teimosa, ignorando-o por completo. Ele, já acalorado com a situação e por todo o stress vivido na noite, puxou-a pela cintura e virou-a para si, segurando na sua nuca, enquanto a puxava para centímetros de seu rosto.

"O que há?" Perguntou e a platéia virou-se para a próxima atração.

"Discrição, esqueceu?" Desafiou-o com a mandíbula travada.

"Isso era por você, não por mim. Era para te proteger."

"Você só quer proteger a si mesmo. Agora me larga. Só somos namorados dentro de quatro paredes." Empurrou-o pelo peito, rígida.

"Bella..." Implorou e apertou seu corpo contra ele. "Desculpe. Não era isso que eu queria que entendesse." Recitou efusivamente, afastando-a depois do grupo para um canto mais reservado, atrás de um jardim.

Ela suspirou, pesou por um instante toda a situação e viu-se incapaz de deixar-se levar por imaturas exigências e ataques emocionais. Não iria bancar a infantil e insegura. Não podiam voltar atrás no que aconteceu e sabia que manter a desavença exigiria um enorme exercício mental, quando ainda haviam outros obstáculos quase intrasponíveis entre eles. Logo, deixando o corpo mais relaxado, tentou ganhar mais espaço e olhou-o com determinação. "Você mentiu. Também vou demorar a te perdoar por isso." Sussurrou obstinada e seu hálito de tutti-frutti encheu os sentidos do homem a frente. Como ele sentiu sua falta. Queria tanto beijá-la.

"O quê?"

"Você disse que não sabia dançar."

"Quando?"

"Na boate do Emmett, no primeiro dia que nos vimos. Agora você estava lá, dançando cheio de desenvoltura com _aquela_ doutora." Acusou, apontando cheia de birra para o meio do salão.

Ele sorriu e lhe deu um selinho forçado, achando fofo vê-la irritada. Ela continuou tentando afastar-se, empurrando-o com a pontinha dos dedos no peitoral... Que por sinal, estava, _tão,_ _tão, hmmm, _acentuado naquele terno.

Meleca, queria lhe dar murros no peito e gritar com ele por ter deixado aquela, aquela _coisa_ tocá-lo.

"Só por isso você está assim?" Perguntou como se a pergunta fosse dirigida a uma menininha emburrada encolhida no canto.

Sentia alívio que fosse esse o motivo. Por instantes temeu que ela tivesse descoberto algo através dos meninos... Sua história esteve a noite toda por um fio, como se caminhasse entre minas. Até quando aguentaria esse filme de suspense?

"Só por isso?" Ela cerrou os olhos, indignada. "Será que ver uma mulher te alisando, beijando, pendurada no seu pescoço várias horas não conta? Muda alguma coisa se essa mulher foi a última que frequentou sua cama?" Disparou, irada.

"A última que frequentou minha cama foi você." Brincou e mordiscou sua orelha.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer." Cruzou os braços no peito para ganhar alguma distância, já que ele a apertava.

"Você está com ciúme." Ele riu cínico e a apertou mais, dando selinhos no seu queixo e boca.

"Lógico que não!" Negou segura para proteger seu orgulho. "Simplesmente não vim aqui para disputar sua atenção com ninguém." Soltou-se obstinada do abraço. "E quer saber? Volte para lá. Agora sou eu que não quero ser vista por aí com você, depois de você ter desfilado com aquela..." Engoliu as palavras. "Vá fazer sua sala como irmão e padrinho que eu estou realmente me divertindo." Deu as costas e saiu, deixando-o pasmo. "Te encontro no quarto, _tio_." Adicionou causticamente, antes de voltar resoluta para onde estava a prima. Ele coçou a cabeça e observou-a. Queria saber que raio caiu sobre aquela menina para ter forjado ao caráter adolescente àquela férrea intrepidez.

Continua...

Oi!  
>Nesse capítulo eu tive a colaboração de uma pessoa muito especial para mim, <span>.janeherman

Jane Herman

Minha beta Kerima está com problemas e não conseguiu revisar os últimos dois capítulos, portanto, a Jane veio aqui me dar uma SUPER ajuda. Obrigada, chefa, dona do mais gostoso, sexy e poderoso Edward do mundo de fanfics, O mafioso de ./historia/69719/Entre_a_Nobreza_e_o_Crime

Entre a Nobreza e o Crime.  
>Bjus<p>

Façam a autora feliz.  
>Comentem, mesmo que para brigar com ela.<br>Bjus

Bia Braz


	18. Capítulo 17 Intimidade

**Oi!**

**O capítulo passado foi repetido. Mas eu arrumei, portanto, espero que tenham passado lá.**

**Capítulo 1****7- Intimidade**

"_Você está com ciúme." Ele riu cínico e a apertou mais, dando selinhos no seu queixo e boca._

"_Lógico que não!" Negou segura para proteger seu orgulho. "Simplesmente não vim aqui para disputar sua atenção com ninguém." Soltou-se obstinada do abraço. "E quer saber? Volte para lá. Agora sou eu que não quero ser vista por aí com você, depois de você ter desfilado com aquela..." Engoliu as palavras e tomou fôlego. "Vá fazer sua sala como irmão e padrinho que eu estou realmente me divertindo." Deu as costas e saiu, deixando-o pasmo. "Te encontro no quarto, tio." Adicionou causticamente, antes de voltar resoluta para onde estava a prima. Ele coçou a cabeça e observou-a. Queria saber que raio caiu sobre aquela menina para ter forjado ao caráter adolescente àquela férrea intrepidez. _

Nenhum minuto se passou, Maria invadiu o pátio externo e enlaçou o braço de Jasper.

"Jasper e Edward, estava procurando vocês." Disse e também segurou no braço de Edward. "Faremos agora o drink liberando os homens para a despedida de solteiro. Vamos."

Ela saiu arrastando-os, e sumiram no salão. Os dois rapazes que ficaram dedicaram um olhar admirado às meninas.

"Estou chocado com você." Seth comentou com Alice. "Pensei que você ia dar na cara dele. O homem ficou sem palavras." Sorriu alto. "E agora no final, enquanto conversava com a gente, ficou te registrando o tempo todo. Parecia que esperava outro ataque."

Ela deu um sorriso, lembrando-se com satisfação da cena.

"E você...?" Jacob virou-se para Bella com os braços cruzados no peito. "O que você tem com ele?" Inquiriu com redobrado interesse, vendo-a agora não mais como uma menina, mas como mulher.

"Namoramos." Deu de ombros como se a informação não fosse grande coisa.

"Você não liga que ele fique aos amassos com minha tia?" Foi Seth quem quis saber.

"Ela é sua tia?" Abriu a boca admirada com a coincidência.

"Sim."

A menina passou uns segundos pensativa, antes de responder. "Não tenho que ligar. São só amigos." Dissimulou com dignidade. Não iria expor suas fraquezas.

Meia horas depois, Edward, de novo, olhava ansiosamente para o lugar onde estavam. Por mais que tentasse ouvir os dircursos, distraia-se com o modo como o garoto mais velho olhava Bella, gesto ávido que só outro homem poderia notar. Fechou o punho e manteve os olhos fixos lá, com seus instintos agressivos lutando contra a autodisciplina. Será que ela também enfeitiçou aquele garoto com a mesma facilidade com que lhe enfeitiçou?

"Se controle, Edward." Jasper sussurrou, desinteressado do discurso que Maria fazia. "Você parece que vai fulminar o garoto. Gosta dela?"

"Nesse momento, não sei se vou lá e mostro para aqueles meninos que ela é minha ou se a deito em meu colo e lhe dou umas palmadas, por estar me dando um gelo... Estou tão envolvido, que ela poderia pedir que eu rolasse no chão, desse a patinha e colocasse a língua para fora."

Jasper gargalhou com a simplicidade do reconhecimento.

"Ela tem razão de te dar um gelo. A Rachell agiu a noite toda como se fosse sua dona. Eu realmente pensei que ainda tivessem alguma coisa. Se não fosse pelo tanto que vi você olhando aquela menina, teria acreditado."

"Tudo culpa sua, que inventou esse negócio de padrinho." Resmungou aborrecido e cruzou os braços.

"Se você tivesse me ligado e dito que viria com alguém, eu teria arranjado tudo para você ficar com sua..." Olhou para a menina com uma careta. "Namorada." Suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Você tem noção da encrenca que está?"

"Sim." Admitiu e pôs as mãos no bolso, inquieto.

"Você não respondeu se gosta dela." Lembrou.

"Ela é adorável." Sorriu. "Até meu pai já foi enredado pelos encantos dela." Rolou os olhos. "Nesse momento, se eu tivesse uma corda amarrando-a, iria apertar mais o nó para restringir-lhe a liberdade ainda mais... Entendeu meus sentimentos?"Censurou-se por causa da indisciplina de sua possessão. Passou parte de sua vida solitário e assustava-se com aquele despenhadeiro emocional desconhecido.

"Você tem que idade, hein, Edward, dezesseis?" O irmão zombou quando notou o olhar apaixonado e deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça. "Está olhando para a menina como um colegial que sonha com a menina mais disputada da escola."

"Não enche, Jasper."

"Então isso explica o fato de você ter vindo hoje, de estar mais acessível." Comentou observador.

"Acho que sim... Ela deixou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo." Sorriu sem ânimo.

"No meu noivado já estavam juntos?"

"Mais ou menos."

"Então todas aquelas coisas que me disse, referia-se a ela..." Inferiu.

"O quê, que ela me faz rir? Que aguenta meu mau humor, que cuida de mim?" Citou com um sorriso bobo. "Sim. Ela mesma. Isso fora o vazio e amargura que ela tirou." Revelou sincero, recebendo um olhar avaliativo do irmão. Era novo conseguir se abrir assim. Todavia gostou de poder voltar a conversar com ele sem acusações, julgamentos ou críticas.

"Como ela fez isso?" Jasper perguntou e olhou em direção a ela admirado.

"Rá, com determinação, teimosia. Isso, além de muito carinho."

O promotor sorriu condescendente. "Acho que estou com um pouquinho de inveja de você." Brincou. "Parece ser emocionante."

"Você enlouqueceria se tivesse uma dessas, pode ter certeza. Eu estou para pirar."

"Isso porque gosta dela." Afirmou.

"Sou louco, arriado. Essa coisinha ali é tudo que eu tenho." Revelou com os ombros caídos, e Jasper foi tocado.

"E o que ela está fazendo ali, sem você?"

"Eu fiz uma estupidez, e ela está me fazendo pagar por isso. Você não a conhece. Ela é ardilosa, age calculadamente. Está me punindo por eu ter dito que deveríamos ser discretos em público, por causa da idade dela." Justificou-se com um suspiro de arrependimento.

"Se ela é tudo isso, no seu caso não teria vergonha ou receio em enfrentar a Justiça e o resto do mundo para ficar com ela." Bateu em seus ombros. "Case-se com ela que seus problemas com a Justiça acabam." Sugeriu profissional.

"Casar?" Repetiu com resistência. "É louco!"

"Então espere-a crescer. Enquanto isso, esconda-a. Festas e situações como essas se repetirão. Então você terá que sempre dar um jeito de driblar a situação." Aconselhou sério. "Por que a trouxe, se não iria ficar com ela?"

"Eu pensei que seria só nós e os pais da Maria. Seria mais fácil."

"Você tem que decidir, enfrentar a partir de agora ou esquivar-se e desgastar o relacionamento."

Por segundos agonizantes, Edward ponderou se deveria ouvir Jasper ou não, sopesando as possibilidades. Espantou-se com o que encontrou dentro de si. Quando planejou trazê-la, tinha planos restritos. Nada que os expusesse. Agora, desejava assumi-la como namorada para o mundo, principalmente para a víbora Rachell. A percepção disso foi tão surpreendente quanto a sua intensidade, pois sabia no que isso desencadearia: confusão.

Embora fosse uma hipótese absurda para o momento, casaria com Bella, se fosse necessário para se resolver com a Justiça. Valia a pena arriscar, considerou. Pensando assim, determinado, atravessou apressadamente o salão, ignorando Rachell que o seguia dizendo que o próximo drink eram eles que iriam propor. Passou apressado pela porta, tendo que enfrentar o olhar observador do pai. Chegou ao grupo de adolescente e surpreendeu Bella, virando-a e segurando-a possessivamente na cintura e nuca, trazendo-a para junto dele no instante em que cobria sua boca com um beijo.

Ela empurrou-o pelo peito, relutante, ele apertou-a mais e a fez abrir sua boca quando a lingua forçou passagem em seus dentes. Ela lutou de novo, empurrando-o, embaraçada com os amigos próximos, mas a boca exigente não a libertou.

A tormentosa colisão produziu nela uma selvagem e vergonhosa comichão, que fez-a arder. Era como se fosse sacudida por um redemoinho de sensações, como se ele fosse dono de sua mente e respostas. Rendida, agarrou-se ao seu ombro, abrasada por aquele beijo cheio de paixão, e deixou-se desfrutar.

Para Edward, não importava mais se esconder. Necessitava dessa energia vital dela e não estava disposto a deixar que mais alguém descobrisse esse poder terno que ela tinha. Ela era dele. Que se danassem as pessoas que os viam, que se danassem suas opiniões. Ela eclipsava todo o resto de suas preocupações. O que importava era romper essa distância que se criou entre eles e sabia que a linguagem mais rápida seria beijando-a, deixando-a saber o quanto ela era mais importante que qualquer um naquele lugar.

Mais relaxada após o susto inicial diante da atitude tão inesperada, a menina elevou os braços e pendurou-se em seu pescoço, correspondendo ao beijo, com o coração pulsando a toda velocidade, a mente em branco. Sinceramente odiou sua fraqueza em perdoá-lo tão rápido. Pior ainda quando uma culpada excitação se desatava. Ele beijava-a com explosiva luxúria, dizendo com a língua o que desejava fazer, e o simbolismo era inconfundível, esmagando seus lábios com uma masculinidade abrasiva, a evidência viril de posse primal.

Amava-o. Escolheu amá-lo. Só ela sabia que aquela fachada de indiferença e gelo escondia um vulcão cheio de paixão em seu interior. Só ela sabia que atrás de seu olhar distante, tinha um brilho de fogo que escondia um âmago derretido. Ele tinha defeitos, é claro, e sabia que enfrentariam problemas com sua falta de atitude. Inclusive, sua mágoa inicial com ele, foi motivada, não por ele ter pedido discrição. Lógico que não. Sabia que ele tinha que se resguardar e o apoiava por isso. O que a magoou foi ver a falta de atitude em protegê-la. Isso, além da exposição entre ele e a mulher que admitia que, em outro caso, poderia ser a ideal para ele, já que pareciam tão afins... Magoou ver... Talvez, por, quem sabe, suspeitar não se encaixar.

Não obstante, quando resolveu entregar-se a esse sentimento, sabia das dificuldade que teriam. Por isso, exultava em saber que estavam conseguindo. Cada dia era um novo passo. Cada passo enfrentavam situações novas e derrubava mais barreiras nele. É claro que, ainda tinha a parte dele que não conhecia, a parte além da física: _sua mente_. Podia notar seus sentimentos a borda, como agora, quando ele a beijava com tanto ardor, todavia ainda precisava de certezas. Essas que só o tempo mostraria. De instante, bastava saber que ele se esforçava. Por isso, respondeu com seus beijos que a distância foi aplacada e os maus entendidos perdoados.

Afastaram-se ofegantes, ele encostou a testa na dela e mordeu os lábios ao sentir que em sua boca palavras apaixonadas eram formadas, tentando sobressair ao acúmulo de sentimentos que ardiam reclusos em seu peito... Não podia deixá-la saber. Esse ainda era o único escudo de proteção que tinha.

"Era isso que você queria?" Ofegou apertando-a, com os olhos brilhantes, ignorando a platéia de adolescentes que se encontrava a alguns metros. "Queria me ver descontrolado?" Provocou e mordiscou o queixo da menina, matando a saudade. "Te garanto que quem viu isso, estará horrorizado, principalmente meu pai." Passou a morder-lhe o pescoço. "E sabe o que penso?... Não dou a mínima. Além disso, garanto que nunca mais terá que se preocupar com Rachell." Olhou de esguelha para o lado, e Rachell assistia petrificada a cena, ao lado da reporter Emilly. Logo atrás estava Carlisle e Marcus.

Ele os ignorou, arrastou-a um pouco mais para o jardim, um local mais isolado, e voltou a beijá-la, agora menos violentamente, curtindo as mínimas carícias que a menina fazia em sua lingua, ora prendendo nos dentes, ora chupando. Seu corpo respondia como pólvora em frente ao fogo, prendeu a mão na base de sua coluna e impôs alguma fricção.

"Você é uma bruxinha. Eu sou um merda longe de você." Sussurrou e lhe mordiscou o ombro nu.

"Nossa, como você é romântico." Brincou.

"Quer palavras bonitinhas?" Mordiscou-a de novo na curva do pescoço, ela empinou o seio a frente e gemeu baixinho. Ele notou a resposta de seu corpo, que pedia para ser tocado, pôs furtivamente a mão entre os dois e acariciou o bico do seio por cima do vestido. "Você é o que eu tenho de mais importante. Se aquele garoto não parasse de te olhar daquele jeito, eu..."

"Você não iria fazer nada." Interrompeu-o segura. "Os meninos são legais. Eu não iria permitir que você agisse movido por testosterona, como semanas atrás com o Daniel." Lembrou convicta. "Não gosto de cena. Se gostasse, tinha tirado pessoalmente as mãos da Rachell de cima de você."

"Por que não tirou?" Provocou presumido.

"Porque eu, sim, queria proteger você." Pontuou enfaticamente.

Sem palavras, ele deu um suspiro, consciente e envergonhado por ela ter muito mais domínio e controle de suas emoções de que ele mesmo.

"Tá, eu não ia fazer nada." Admitiu derrotado. "Só estava com..."

"Ciumes." Agora foi ela quem arqueou a sobrancelha presunçosa, então enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos e os bagunçou. "Não precisa. Eu namoro você. Eles só são pessoas legais."

"Tem certeza que você não queria alguém, tipo, da sua idade?" Perguntou inseguro.

"Não. Eu amo você, _tio gostosão_." Gracejou e passou a mão sedutoramente em seu peito, por cima da camisa branca, depois tirou sensualmente sua gravata borboleta e abriu três botões, dando beijos molhados de seu pescoço ao duro peitoral.

"Então caso encerrado." Ele sussurrou de olhos fechados para sentir os beijos. Ela deu um risinho triunfante, encostou os lábios nos dele e passou a língua provocantemente no seu lábio superior, olhando-o nos olhos, contente.

"Ah, Bella, se eu fosse mais irresponsável, se tivesse dez anos a menos, me embrenharia com você nesse jardim e faríamos amor aqui." Disse e beliscou-a no bico, provocando um gemido baixinho na menina.

"Eu quero..." Ela esfregou-se sutilmente em sua ereção e sentiu seus orgãos inferiores derreterem, molhando sua calcinha.

"Você me paga esta noite." Prometeu, lambeu sua boca e apertou forte sua coxa. Ela gemeu um _ai_ manhoso e deu um sorrisinho descarado.

"O que eu fiz dessa vez?" Perguntou amolecida, quando sentiu as mãos de Edward subindo pela saia, alojando-se sorrateiramente na nádega.

"Vou te falar quando estivermos a sós. Agora, vamos dançar uma música, depois ir embora. Isso aqui já deu o que tinha que dar. Minha única obrigação aqui ainda é dançar com minha namorada, já que ela descobriu meu segredo de super dançarino." Sussurrou, brincalhão.

"Por mim, pode ficar devendo a dança pública. Prefiro ir agora para o quarto e ser a única a ter direito à dança íntima." Lambeu seu pescoço sensualmente.

"Hmmm... Quer me matar, falando assim?" Gemeu e apertou-a. "Vamos só dar um tempo aqui." Sussurrou e voltou os olhos para o vinco avolumado da calça. Sorrindo cínico, afastou-a relutante e esperou o fluxo de sangue diminuir.

Depois de recompor-se, passaram por Alice e avisaram que estavam descendo para a suíte.

"Ah não, estamos em Las Vegas e não vamos poder curtir a noite porque o homem das cavernas quer prender você no quarto!" Reclamou com um bico.

Aproveitando o instante, Edward mediu Alice da cabeça aos pés e finalmente dirigiu-se a ela. "Não fomos apresentados, Alice. Sou Edward."

"Como se eu não soubesse." Torceu os lábios. "Sei até o tamanho do seu..." Parou de repente, olhou para os quatro pares de olhos perto dela, deu um sorriso amarelo e quase assoviou. "He, he, podem ir." Emendou. "Vou ficar de boa aqui com os meninos. Quando cansar, eu desço." Fez cara de paisagem.

"Até amanhã. Prazer em conhecer vocês, meninos." Bella despediu-se com um sorriso e caminhou de mãos dadas com Edward pelo salão, passando sorridente por Carlisle, que conversava com o avô dos meninos. Depois passaram pela noiva oferecida, que lhes lançou um olhar de suspeita.

Antes de alcançarem o hall do elevador, foram surpreendidos por Jasper, o qual, estimulado pela reconquista e progressão da amizade fraternal, adiantou em interrompê-los. "Edward, estamos indo para a despedida de solteiro. E... eu queria pedir que você fosse." Convidou hesitante.

"Não posso." Negou rápido e apontou para Bella. "Não vou mais deixá-la sozinha."

"Vão ser só algumas horas. Enquanto isso, as meninas poderão acompanhar Maria ao clube de mulheres." Insistiu. Sentia falta do irmão. E esse dia era um dia muito importante. Tomava uma decisão séria, e precisava do apoio da família.

"Vá com ele, Edward." Bella incitou-o, ao perceber a oportunidade deles solidificarem o relacionamento. "Bom que eu fico com Alice mais um pouquinho."

"Aqui?" Questionou cético, apontando para Alice que ainda ria com os adolescentes na área externa. Queria saber o que era tão engraçado! "Essa sua prima é muito, er, feliz. Melhor não." Negou carrancudo e apertou mais a menina a si.

"Hei, ela é boa pessoa." Acariciou seu rosto. "Um dia terá oportunidade de conhecê-la. Além disso, seu irmão só vai ter despedida de solteiro uma vez. A vida é feita de memoriais. Você não pode deixar esse momento passar. Vá com ele. Eu te espero no quarto." Piscou.

No instante em que disse isso, recebeu um olhar grato de Jasper. Era o primeiro instante em que a ouvia, e só essas palavras expuseram o quanto ela era interessante e altruísta.

"Obrigado, Bella." Agradeceu e olhou novamente para o irmão, esperando uma resposta.

"Vai me esperar no quarto?" Edward resmungou indeciso, apertando a mão adolescente contra a boca.

"Sim."

"Vai dormir?"

Jasper rolou os olhos. "Vamos, Edward."

"Ok. Vá para o quarto assim que meu pai descer." Ditou contrariado e deu-lhe um selinho.

"Tá bom, _titio_." Gracejou e caminhou de volta ao salão, indo para o local onde Alice estava.

Jasper, Edward, mais uns cinco amigos juristas do rapaz, pegaram o elevador e desceram para o cassino do hotel. Enquanto desciam, Edward permaneceu em um canto, com as mãos no bolso, pensativo. A cada segundo que se passava, perseguia-o a inevitável sensação de que o tempo escorria como areia entre seus dedos. Cada minuto mais tinha medo de perdê-la. Foi sorte que ela não tivesse descoberto hoje sua profissão da pior maneira possível, por meio de Maria, Rachell, Marcus ou seus netos.

Entraram no cassino, atravessaram a área de jogos e seguiram para o showbar, local onde Jasper tinha reservado uma área vip, com atendimento especial.

"Que bebida vai tomar?" Jasper perguntou e serviu-se de conhaque na bandeja de uma garçonete vestida somente de shortinho e top prata.

"Você sabe que eu não bebo nada alcóolico." Lembrou e, dirigindo-se a garçonete, pediu. "Tráz uma coca para mim." Ela assentiu e piscou sensualmente, deu as costas e saiu rebolando. O movimento no cassino era intenso, com fluxo diversificado de frequentantes, entre jogadores no outro ambiente, pessoas bebendo, como eles, e alguns casais dançando.

"Anime-se, irmão." Jasper deu-lhe um tapa nas costas, amistoso. "Sinto saudade de quando nossas festas eram realmente festas." Fez alusão a quando eram adolescentes. Edward fez uma careta mal-humorada com a lembrança. Tudo lhe fazia lembrar seu outro problema... Emmett.

Depois de algum tempo, apagaram as luzes do ambiente e só restaram àquelas do palco. Iniciou-se uma apresentação de stripers, e Jasper, já meio alto, passou a ovacionar a apresentação em pé, junto a seus colegas. Edward assistia entediado, pensando que essa hora podia estar trancado no quarto, curtindo sua menina.

Foi tirado da fuga mental quando abruptamente sentiu um peso em seu colo e uma boca pressionou a sua. Fez menção de empurrá-la, mas se familiarizou com o gosto de gloss, sentiu um doce perfume de morango com chocolate e relaxou, permitindo que a língua pequena lhe provocasse, inserindo-se languidamente em sua boca.

"Hei, como...?" Tentou dizer, mas no intante seguinte nem pensou no que fazia, o único que fez foi deitar no sofá e puxá-la para o seu colo, sem desgrudar de sua língua. As mãos que antes pensaram em afastá-la, alojaram-se em suas coxas e puxaram cada uma para um lado do quadril. Faminto, enfiou os dedos em sua nuca, angulou sua boca e impôs a língua, acariciando os mínimos espaços da pequena boca.

"Não que eu esteja reclamando..." Ofegou, buscando ar. "Mas que idéia foi essa de vir?" Deixou que ela lhe beijasse o queixo, sentindo a excitação latejar. "Como conseguiu entrar?" Perguntou e desviou os lábios novamente para sua boca. Ela não lhe deu chance de pensar, pressionou o quadril no seu, rebolando um pouco e arrancou um gemido de luxúria de seus lábios, em uma versão feminina e abanando o rabo do diabo, o atentando_._

"Seu pai nos trouxe." Arfou contente. "Ele está lá na área de jogos, apostando. Pedi, e ele deixou eu ficar um pouquinho com você." Explicou manhosa.

"Coitado do meu pai. Deve ter sido muito difícil negar." Sorriu. "Mas essa parte aqui não é ambiente para vocês." Tentou incorporar no sofá, mas a menina rolou os olhos e empurrou-o, voltando a beijá-lo. "Onde Alice está?" Afastou-a preocupado e olhou para os lados.

"Ali." Apontou três metros. Alice observava com os braços cruzados e cara de desdém os homens que aplaudiam e colocavam dinheiro nas calcinhas das garotas do palco.

"Bom, se foi o juiz que trouxe vocês, não vou falar nada." Sorriu, sentou-se direito, colocou-a de lado em seu colo e continuou com beijinhos e carinhos, enquanto seguia-se a apresentação. Algum tempo depois, as luzes voltaram a acender, Jasper voltou com os amigos para o canto que ocupavam, e Bella chamou Alice para sentar com eles.

"Eu não acredito que alguém se divirta vendo essas bundas cheias de celulite balançando pra lá e pra cá." Alice desdenhou com um bico. Bella se encolheu sem jeito com o palavreado da prima. Caius, um dos amigos juristas de Jasper de uns quarenta anos, foi o primeiro a retrucar com um sorriso.

"A visão é um dos sentidos mais importantes para o homem."

"Vocês tratam mulheres como mercadoria. Comportam-se como animais." Criticou-os e Caius gargalhou. Mas foi Jasper, que implicado com as novas provocações, resolveu revidar.

"Desde que as _mercadorias_ estejam disponíveis, não há porque não apreciar."

"Isso é ridículo. E, vocês..." Apontou para os homens a mesa. "...São uns velhos que deviam ter vergonha de agir como urubus, perto de garota pobres que precisam dessa vida. Saibam que tudo que elas tem é nojo quando são tocadas desse jeito por homens lascivos como vocês." Atirou com o queixo trêmulo de indignação, e por um tempo constrangedor houve silêncio absoluto na mesa. Bella prendeu o ar e arregalou os olhos, preocupada. O clima na mesa ficou tenso. Jasper suspirou e passou a mão no cabelo, desalinhando-o mais um pouco. Se antes estava liso, a medida que o tempo passou ganhou algumas ondas e o deixou com aparência mais jovem, principalmente porque, assim como Edward, não estava mais de terno, nem com gravata. A camisa abria-se em três botões e alguns pêlos claros apareciam na parte aberta. Na verdade, não parecia o homem engomadinho do início da noite. Estava até sexy.

"Olha, _criança_, você já provou que não entende nada de homens..." Jasper salientou, já com o rosto um pouco vermelho por causa do efeito do alcool.

"Oh, tadinho de você. Agora eu entendo seu desespero em casar com aquela vadia que dá em cima do seu irmão." Solidarizou falsamente, com escárnio, enquanto olhava afetada para as unhas. "Você gosta mesmo de biscates. Deve estar bem acostumado com garotas de programa."

"Se é para baixar o nível, digo que o importa é o rebolado, sua infantil, coisa que minha noiva faz muito bem e tenho certeza que uma pirralha como você não saberia."

"É uma pena que eu NÃO goste de velhos como você." Desdenhou-o sem desviar de seus olhos, e quase vacilou ao conferir o quão bonito era. "Aliás, velhos como você devem ter ejaculação precoce antes mesmo de ver a cara da bichana!"

"Alice! Já chega!" Bella interviu, chocada com a vulgaridade da discussão.

Por um segundo, Jasper pensou que era por isso que tinha alguns casos nas mãos de homens que agrediam companheiras. Também lembrou que nesses mesmos casos, os homens relatavam que após as brigas tinham sexo selvagem com suas mulheres. Balançou a cabeça expulsando o pensamento lascivo que teve com ela, anotou mentalmente pensar melhor antes de acusar esses homens, então retrucou. "Você também não faz o meu tipo, _criança_, já disse." Escarneou com os braços cruzados no peito, sentindo-se superior. "Não visito o primário." Apontou para ela com desprezo.

"Viadinho! É isso que você é!" Provocou infantilmente, literalmente como uma criança do primário. "Tá se escondendo atrás de um casamento para disfarçar o seu gosto sexual... Viado, gaysão, queimador de r..."

Bastou isso para que Jasper apertasse os pulsos da garota belicosa, puxasse-a para seu colo e subjulgasse-a com um beijo rude. A reação inicial dos presentes foi incredulidade, depois choque. Por fim, com um sorriso, Caius chamou os outros amigos e saíram da mesa, ao ver que Alice cedera e já beijava com certa violência Jasper, arranhando suas costas por cima da camisa, este que a essa altura já tinha subido a saia da menina e apertava ferozmente suas coxas.

"Hei, vamos fazer alguma coisa. Daqui a pouco sai sangue." Bella disse com os olhos arregalados quando notou que Jasper jogou Alice no sofá, ao lado dos dois, e deitou por cima dela, ainda beijando-a, agora de um jeito menos frenético. Não se podia notar onde terminava um e onde começava outro.

Edward sorriu e mudou-a em seu colo, sentando-a de frente. "Deixe-os." Apertou um botão e chapas metalizadas se encontraram em frente a deles, isolando-os do restante do ambiente. "Eu nunca vi meu irmão perder as estribeiras assim." Sussurrou em seu ouvido e capturou o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo com que ela relaxasse em seu colo, ainda que ouvissem alguns rosnados próximos. "Não olhe para eles." Interrompeu-a de virar o rosto quando ela tentava fazê-lo. "Vamos esquecer que eles estão aqui." Propôs e passou a beijá-la lentamente, acariciando de suas coxas à lateral de sua calcinha, a fim de distrai-la. Depois passou a mordiscar seu pescoço, no mesmo instante em que apertou um de seus seios. "Senti sua falta essa semana." Sussurrou, trouxe um dedo a frente da calcinha e deparou-se com a excitante umidade resultante dos diversos amassos... Queria meter a cara lá. "Acho que estamos com um problema..." Pressionou os dedos em sua calcinha e ela reagiu, arqueando o corpo. "Quero matar a saudade... Vamos subir para o quarto?"

"Eu não queria deixá-los aqui." Murmurou e tentou virar o rosto de novo para espiá-los. Edward impediu apoiando a palma em sua bochecha e apossou-se de sua boca, no mesmo instante em que invadiu sua calcinha e pressionou seu nervo.

"Esqueça-os." Ditou em sua boca e ofereceu a lingua para que ela chupasse. Ela chupou com gemidos baixinhos e moveu-se sutilmente em sua mão, deixando-o louco de desejo a medida que a sentia mais molhada. Ela era sua pequena fogueira, queimava tudo, até sua consciência. Deixava-o perigosamente volátil e a ponto de ebulição.

"Queria seus seios em minha boca." Disse por dizer e imediatamente materializou o pensamento, abaixando um pouco a frente do vestido e trazendo o seio para fora, para depois inclinar até ele e passar a língua torturantemente lento no rosado bico enrijecido. Ela gemeu, prendeu sua orelha nos dentes e passou a mordiscar, ofegando, com uma necessidade de alivio tão aterradoramente forte que a deixava palpitante de agonia.

"Quero você." Sussurrou no ouvido do homem excitado, que agora sugava seu mamilo como se o mundo fosse acabar, levando-a a arquear com os choques de prazer.

Não precisou pedir de novo, já que ele era atormentado por uma fome tanto feroz, como incontrolável. Imediatamente afastou-a um pouco, abriu seu botão e ziper, trouxe seu membro para fora e afastou a calcinha para posicioná-lo em sua entrada. Com o ar preso, deixou que ela deslizasse lentamente em seu comprimento, ambos com os olhos vidrados um no outro, saboreando as mínimas vibrações da cálida e deliciosa penetração.

"Bem vindo ao lar." Ela sussurrou com um sorriso, após tê-lo todo dentro, e voltou a mordiscar-lhe a orelha, passeando com a língua enquanto iniciava um agonizante movimento.

"Sempre delíciosa." Murmurou baixinho, com a cabeça apoiada no encosto do sofá, curtindo as sensações quentes de estar dentro dela. O som, o barulho, qualquer que fosse o movimento no cassino, nada subjazia as ondas cegas de êxtase crescente dentro dele.

Ela apoiou os joelhos no sofá de couro e subiu lentamente o corpo, para depois descer. A adrenalina do diferente, juntamente com a excitação de seus corpos tornava o prazer eletrizante.

Por um fugaz segundo, Bella olhou teimosamente para o lado e deparou-se cheia de horror com a cena de Alice tombada sobre o outro canto do sofá de olhos fechados, com a frente superior do vestido rasgada, os dedos nos cabelos de Jasper, e ele movimentando-se estranhamento em cima dela, enquanto sugava frenético seu seio. _O que eles estavam fazendo, se Jasper estava vestido? _ Pensou confusa.

"Esquece deles."Edward capturou seu queixo com a mão e a obrigou olhá-lo, impaciente, os olhos ferventes, ar ofegante. "Ela faz em sã consciência." Mordeu seu queixo e arremeteu profundo nela, ao tempo que fazia pressão em seu quadril para baixo.

"Eles se conheceram ag-o- ora." Tentou dizer, mas o prazer que a atravessava a fez arquear, para receber uma nova e dura arremetida viril.

"Ela não é criança." Disse e abraçou-a forte, baixou o zíper do vestido, desceu a frente até a barriga e passou a chupar forte seus apetitosos seios, ao mesmo tempo em que massageava circularmente lá embaixo. A urgência e ansiedade se alojaram no interior da menina, lutando por escapar. Os gemidos e arremetidas tornaram-se mais ansiosos. Ela apertou mais as coxas em seu quadril e rebolou, deixando que ele afundasse profundamente com o movimento, fazendo com que cada movida seu êxtase crescesse vários graus. Esqueceram-se do mundo e deixaram-se levar por instinto, ora mais rápido, ora mais lento. Quando passavam a se beijar carinhosamente, a língua de Edward movia-se e girava em sua boca conforme os movimentos do quadril.

O controle do corpo foi apagado, o mundo ficou reduzido aos dois, aos sons de incentivo que faziam um na boca do outro. Edward sentia os sentimentos o sufocar. Adorava sua pequena mulher, aquela que o beijava e lhe montava de um jeito tão intenso que se sentia no nada, ao mesmo tempo no tudo.

"Vem pra mim." Ele ofegou quando a sentiu estremecer-se iniciando o orgasmo e acelerou os movimentos com uma mão em sua nadega, subindo e descendo curto. Ela abriu os olhos desfocada, olhou-o com olhos vítreos e travou a mandíbula para romper o grito quando o prazer a sacudiu. Ele assistiu o climax atravessar o corpo a frente extasiado, vendo-a convulsionar, e seu próprio orgasmo ficou indomável. Rendido, apertou os dedos forte em sua carne, deu um golpe forte para cima e abraçou-a, estremecendo e rebolando curto, para num último e lento golpe enchê-la.

Minutos depois, estendeu a mão, pegou uns guardanapos na mesa e separou-os, fazendo antes a contenção dos fluídos nos dois. A seguir, fechou o zíper do vestido e sentou-a ao lado oposto ao outro casal que jazia abraçado, quieto.

"Vamos para o nosso quarto." Ele sussurrou persuasivo, ainda tentando recompô-la, desamassar a saia do vestido, ajeitar o busto. "Você vai dormir comigo, né?" Perguntou carinhoso, enquanto lhe beijava a testa.

"Vou." Ela sussurrou amolecida. "Mas e esses dois?" Ergueu-se um pouco para olhá-los. Alice tentava arrumar o vestido rasgado e Jasper tentava ajudá-la, com um sorriso zombeteiro e cúmplice no rosto. Ele segurou o blazer e ofereceu-o. Tudo parecia bem.

"Não. Eu não quero nada de você." Alice rechaçou com um birrento gesto de alerta, afastando o blazer. Bella rolou os olhos e voltou a apoiar o rosto no peito de Edward, ignorando-os.

"Você acha que eles sobreviverão?" Sussurrou e deu-lhe um selinho.

"Acho que sim. Se sua prima nao quiser ficar com ele, é só subir." Pegou em sua mão e fizeram menção de levantar.

"Hei, vocês não estão pensando em nos deixar aqui sozinhos, né?" Alice perguntou e pôs-se de pé, tentando nesse tempo juntar a parte superior do vestido. Jasper puxou-a e a sentou em seu colo.

"E você não vai me deixar sozinho na minha despedida de solteiro." Ironizou e pôs a mão na coxa dela. "Não gosto de ser usado e jogado fora."

"Me solta, seu, seu..." Deu uns murros em seu peito. "Você vai casar amanhã!"

Ele segurou em sua mão com força. "Você só descobriu isso agora?" Dramatizou. "Pelo menos agora você não duvida mais da minha masculinidade." E voltou a subjulgá-la com beijos, que resistiu inicialmente, mas depois aceitou e passou a puxar seus cabelos.

"Nossa, que horror." Bella disse sorrindo e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Edward. "Nós já vamos, Alice. Vou dormir."

"Não." Dessa vez foi Jasper que pediu e afastou Alice dos braços. "Pelo menos tomem comigo essa garrafa de vodca que Caius me deu, já que eu não tenho mais companhia para a despedida de solteiro." Levantou a garrafa sobre a mesa no ar, com Alice presa em seu colo por um braço.

"Eu não bebo, você sabe." Edward explicou. "E Bella é menor. Por isso, tenho que colocá-la para dormir, né, _florzinha_." Ironizou e lhe deu um beijo no cabelo, brincalhão.

"E você, senhorita furacão?" Jasper ofereceu a garrafa a Alice com um sorriso malicioso. "Me acompanha em um copo?"

"Se for o único jeito de apagar essa noite da minha mente." Resmungou e cruzou os braços. Jasper desenroscou a tampa, encheu um copo e entregou a ela.

"Viva as despedidas de solteiro!" Satirizou e ambos viraram o copo de uma só vez. Fizeram careta um para o outro e, com desafio no rosto, ergueram os copos para que fossem enchidos novamente.

"Alice, melhor você não beber mais." Bella tentou alertar.

"Que mais eu posso fazer? Já que ele quer uma despedida de solteiro, é isso que vai ter." Disse e deu um pequeno murro no ombro dele.

"Tem certeza?" Edward ainda tentou, ao notar os dois bebendo mais alguns goles de vodca. Jasper olhou Alice de um jeito estranho e ajeitou-a melhor em seu colo.

"Daqui a pouco eu subo. Pode deixar que mais tarde o gayzão aqui deixa a criança na cama." Acariciou o cabelo de Alice e ela afastou sua mão. Ele gargalhou e puxou-a para um novo beijo.

Edward rolou os olhos, balançou a cabeça e saiu com Bella embaixo do braço, protegendo-a de olhares curiosos, enquanto atravessavam os três ambientes.

A suíte que Edward reservou era no mesmo andar que aquela que Carlisle alugou para as meninas. Antes de irem para o quarto de Edward, Bella passou no seu e pegou sua mala.

"Tem certeza que não está preocupada com sua prima?" Edward perguntou quando deslizava a toalha pelas costas dela, após terem passado por uma sessão de sexo nas paredes do banheiro, onde fizeram amor lento, deliberadamente calmo, com paixão e suavidade.

"Só um pouco." Respondeu sonolenta. "Mas como ela está neste mesmo prédio, fico mais calma. Além disso, acho que ela está sóbria. Seu irmão que está mais alegre." Bocejou.

"Ainda bem que subimos." Comentou brincalhão ao percebê-la sonolenta. "Eu sabia que já estava na hora da criança dormir." Disse e passou a se enxugar.

"Não sou criança." Resmungou, vestiu um pijama curto e deitou-se pesadamente de bruços, observando-o passear a vontade pela suíte. Para ela, era sempre um espetáculo vê-lo tão nu. Avaliou o peito forte, ombros largos e desceu o olhar pelo abdôme, deparando-se logo abaixo com a parte mais fascinante de seu corpo. Mordeu os lábios e observou-o vestir a box, arrumando o potente e soberbo elemento.

"Não se assuste." Ele disse com uma piscada. "Vai ficar sempre assim com você por perto." Disse e ajoelhou-se na cama, posicionando-se a seguir ao seu lado.

"Se você conseguir me animar, fazemos amor de novo para esgotá-lo por completo." Ela ciciou, as palavras saindo arrastadas.

Ele gargalhou e abraçou-a, cobrindo-os a seguir com o lençol de cetim. "Temos o dia todo de amanhã. E por falar em amanhã, você tem algum vestido longo para o casamento?"

"Hum-hum." Balançou a cabeça em negativa, já de olhos fechados.

"Amanhã podemos sair para comprar." Sugeriu, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto.

"U-hum."

Trouxe-a para seu peito, beijou seu cabelo e apagou a luz na cabeceira da cama, ficando um tempo olhando para o céu pela janela. As coisas estavam sérias. Agora sua família era parte disso. Seu pai sabia de tudo, Jasper foi envolvido, a prima. Deus, que redemoinho! Suspirando cansado, resolveu esquecer tudo, venceu a insônia e o sono o levou.

Algo o puxou da frente do lago para um intervalo entre sono e realidade, fazendo o sonho agitado esfumaçar na mente. Um calor molhado espalhou no seu abdôme, como dias atrás, e molhou a pélvis, fazendo cócegas. Sentiu a boxer ser afastada, em seguida uma lingua quente deslizou na cabeça do seu interessado membro. Estremeceu, despertou do sono por completo, abriu os olhos e ergueu o tronco para olhar para baixo, deparando com seu membro escondido numa boca macia, sendo acariciado com a língua. Gemeu, completamente desperto, Bella notou que ele acordou, então sorriu, dando um último beijinho, e o protegeu novamente com a boxer.

"Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas você vai me acordar assim sempre?" Resmungou sério e esfregou o membro incômodo. Além de duro, tinha vontade de fazer xixi.

"Quando eu vejo você rangendo os dentes, parecendo que está tendo pesadelo, não resisto. É medicinal minha atitude. Estou querendo te curar." Piscou, foi até um carrinho de café da manhã e empurrou-o até estar próximo a cama.

"Mexe, depois corre." Reclamou com uma careta, puxou-a pela cintura sobre a cama e deu-lhe uma palmada na bunda. "Agora vai aprender a não mexer e correr." Deu mais uma palmada, fingindo estar sério. Ela riu e esperneou, tentando se soltar. Depois de brincarem, ele levantou, deixando-a rindo na cama. "Eu não acabei com você." Ameaçou. "Espere aqui que preciso mijar, daqui a pouco eu volto." Disse e deu as costas.

"Uow, e viva a intimidade!" A menina rolou os olhos. "Homens não podem falar essa palavra na frente de meninas." Censurou-o.

"Você queria que eu falasse como: _vou fazer pipi_?" Encenou, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

"Não precisa dizer a palavra. Só fale vou ao banheiro. Pronto. Só isso." Deitou de bruços, com os pés para cima e preparou um pãozinho com queijo e presunto, enquanto ele fazia suas necessidades.

"Ai, tão delicadinha essa menina."Ironizou e sentou na beira da cama. "Eu não sei como você é assim tão delicadinha tendo convivido com Emmett, que xinga tanto e é tão grosseirão."

Ela parou de comer o pão e olhou-o atentamente. "Você fala como se o conhecesse." Comentou com as sobrancelhas juntas.

"Eu...?" Passou os dedos no cabelo, nervoso. "Não que eu conheça. M-mas imagino. Afinal, todo homem tem seu lado bruto."

"Pelo contrário. Emmett não xinga perto de mim." Comentou despreocupada.

"Você gosta muito dele, não?" Tentou parecer indiferente, mas precisava ouvi-la falar. Levou o suco aos lábios e deu um grande gole.

"Amo." Disse espontaneamente. Edward fez uma careta involuntária e tornou a dar mais uma mordida no pão.

"Defina amor." Pediu tentando entendê-la. Tudo era muito novo ainda e precisava saber o que ela sentia. Precisava saber se ela estaria disposta a fazer escolhas de que lado ficar, caso houvesse divergências.

"Amar?" Pensou um pouco. "Amar é se doar."

"Hmmm. Você sempre diz que me ama..." Lembrou reticente.

"E amo. Também estou apaixonada." Disse cruzando e descruzando as pernas tranquilamente no ar. Edward achava aquele gesto fofo.

"Como assim?"

"Para mim, existe a diferença entre amar e estar apaixonada. Amar, a gente escolhe. Estar apaixonada não. Eu escolhi te amar, quando resolvi cuidar de você... Falando nisso, você nunca me falou o que fazia naquela manhã na Rua Spring, no dia em que te encontrei, já que não era viciado."

"Uma coisa de cada vez." Evadiu-se intimidado. Não era o momento de falar ainda nesse assunto. Não sentia segurança. Hoje não. "Outra hora explico. Por hora, quero ouvi-la definir amor." Adulou, carinhoso.

"Ok. Voltando, eu escolhi te amar, ao _tentar_ cuidar de você. Porém, fui me apaixonando sem perceber. Você era o tipo mais improvável para que eu me apaixonasse. Ainda assim aconteceu. É meio complexo, mas é assim. Para mim, amor é algo singelo, doce, ligado a altruísmo, sinceridade, harmonia. Paixão é essa coisa que dói, que sufoca, que faz sentir arrepios e palpitações."

"Você sente tudo isso por mim?" Perguntou incrédulo com sua facilidade de esmiuçar um sentimento tão complexo, e a trouxe para o seu colo.

"Sim." Respondeu espontaneamente.

"Poxa..." Suspirou. "Fico feliz em saber que você gosta de mim assim."

Ela parou um tempo olhando-o, esperando que ele dissesse algo mais. Ele abraçou-a forte ao peito, ficou longos momentos apertando-a, até que ela se afastou do abraço calada, voltou a comer e mudaram de assunto.

Depois de lanchar, recolheram o carrinho e ela foi tomar um banho para saírem e dar uma volta pela cidade. Edward ficou deitado com a tv ligada no jornal local, mas sua mente trabalhava incansavelmente no assunto Emmett. Desejou profundamente que ele não existisse e que não tivesse nunca mais que tocar no nome dele. Preferia expulsá-lo do seu mundo a ter alguma conversa com Bella. Era uma covardia, sabia disso, mas o medo de perdê-la tirava todas as forças de enfrentar o problema.

Ela saiu do banho meia hora depois com o cabelo molhado, sentou-se na cama só de calcinha de renda, jogou os cabelos para frente e começou a penteá-los. Edward deitou-se de lado e apoiou a cabeça com a mão para observá-la.

"Você parece aquelas sereias de filme, que se sentam nas pedras e penteiam os cabelos para seduzir os pescadores." Comentou fascinado e acariciou suas pernas com a ponta dos dedos. Ela sorriu convencida e continuou passando a escova nos longos cabelos.

"Agora é você quem está me olhando daquele jeito." Ela disse por baixo dos cílios. "Não me olhe assim... Te-emos que sair..." Balbuciou ao tê-lo inclinado, beijando o seu joelho. "Eu tenho que comprar uma roupa e..., hmmm, arrumar o cabelo para o casamento." Gemeu, quando ele subiu a boca pela coxa até o ossinho da pélvis, mordiscando.

"Não precisamos sair." Deslizou a língua para o baixo ventre. "Vista qualquer vestido e deixe o cabelo solto com esses seus grampinhos... Adoro seus cabelos soltos." Sugeriu e pôs as mãos na lateral da calcinha, para depois deslizá-la pela perna, seguida de beijos. "Eu quero você..."

"Edward..." Protestou, mas fechou os olhos quando sentiu a língua quente subir na área interna de sua coxa.

"Vou matar a saudade de seu gosto um pouquinho e depois saímos, ok?" Lambeu os pequenos lábios e subiu deslizando a língua lentamente, até capturar a sensível carne rosada com uma áspera resolução, não dando o mínimo espaço para que ela protestasse. "Só um pouquinho." Propôs com voz de veludo.

"Hmmm..." Gemeu em total redenção e derrubou-se sobre os travesseiros. Ele expôs o clítoris para sua boca e chupou-o suavemente.

"Quero extrair tudo de você..." Encolheu suas pernas e a deixou mais vulnerável, ouvindo encantado seus gemidos de entrega enquanto a assaltava com a boca. "Quero o seu gosto na minha boca o dia todo..." Sussurrou e ela levou a mão ansiosa aos seus sedosos cabelos, a ponto de gritar. "Mais tarde, no casamento, vou passar a língua sobre os meus lábios, e você vai saber que estou pensando em você, no seu sabor, mesmo estando ao lado da Rachell." Prometeu e continuou a incentivá-la.

O fogo líquido ardia entre suas pernas e a feroz e inexplicável necessidade de alívio cresceu dentro dela, fazendo-a mover-se agoniada, suplicando por mais.

Ele continuou com carícias ritmicas e a excitação espalhava-se vertiginosamente, um paradoxo entre calor e frio, ansiedade e torpor. Correntes elétricas chisparam por suas terminações nervosas, o mundo inteiro se esfumaçava em um desejo tão capitalista que não podia reprimir as respostas.

Gemendo, apertou a cabeça ruiva entre as pernas, e ele manteve sua batalha de língua a uma orgia sexual em que ocupava-a com os dedos, sugava-a com fome, saboreava seus gemidos... Então ela gritou, com urgência e energia acumulada em seu interior. O ardente orgasmo a atingiu e ela derramou-se em cálidos fluídos, estremecendo descontrolada.

Ele sorriu ao tê-la se contorcendo e incentivou-a até vê-la extenuada. Orgulhosos de si, encerrou o que fazia e afastou-se.

"Vamos?" Olhou-a com um sorriso torto.

"Não!" Balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero mais." Puxou-o pelo ombro.

"Eu disse que era só um pouquinho. Temos que sair, lembra?"

"Não!" Um gritinho débil saiu da boca da menina. Seu corpo exigia mais. Queria senti-lo completamente nela, do jeito que ele lhe tinha viciado.

"Não. Não vou gastar algo tão delicado." Passou desejoso o dedo em sua entrada, sentindo a excitação pulsar. "Temos o dia inteiro."

A menina não argumentou, mesmo com a devastadora carga de excitação que ainda a percorria. Sorrindo, ele deslizou um forte braço por seu quadril e a abraçou, pousando a cabeça em sua barriga. "Toda vez que escovar o cabelo nessa posição, entenderei que é isso que você quer. Entendeu?" Deu uma piscada brincalhona, apertou-a forte, depois afastou-se rindo e foi se arrumar.

Antes de voltar a escovar o cabelo, Bella vestiu a calcinha com um sorriso satisfeito, voltou a pose anterior e escovou novamente, provocadora, enquanto Edward arrumava-se divertido com sua faceta.

Depois de prender o cabelo num rabo, vestir uma saia curta jeans, uma blusinha de alças lilás e sandalinha de saltinho, ela sentou-se e ligou no quarto de Alice. Pretendia convidá-la para acompanhá-los às compras, afinal, a prima também precisava de uma roupas apropriadas. Enquanto discava, ouviu um som frenético de alguém batendo na porta.

Concentrou-se no telefone e esperou chamar algumas vezes. Ninguém atendeu. Desistiu, imaginando que Alice ainda dormia, e olhou para a porta que acabara de ser aberta. Na sala encontrava-se o pai de Edward, Jasper e Alice. Carlisle estava transtornado, Alice vestia o blazer de Jasper por cima do vestido rasgado e Jasper parecia ter sido atropelado enquanto abraçava Alice, aparentemente bêbado, às dez da manhã do dia de seu casamento.

"Você os deixou sozinho?" O juiz acusou, apontando para Jasper e Alice como se tivessem sete anos.

"Eles são adultos, pai. Queriam beber, e eu não bebo, por isso vim embora." Edward explicou-se, olhando com censura para o casal que sorria néscio e deitava sonolento no sofá.

"Por que tá me olhando assim, Du!" Jasper resmungou, ébrio. "Vai me prender?" Levantou as mãos no ar. "Leia meus direitos." Sorriu e voltou a abraçar Alice. Edward ignorou-os e dirigiu a palavra novamente ao pai.

"Além disso, eu estava cansado e Bella também precisava dormir." Puxou a menina que acabara de chegar a sala e abraçou-a a si, protetoramente.

Seu pai olhou para eles admirado com o abraço afetuoso. Ela lhe deu um sorriso caloroso e envolveu os braços na cintura de Edward. Carlisle parou uns segundos estudando-os analiticamente. Na noite anterior ficou admirado com a divergência de idade e personalidade. Depois, chocou-se quando Edward praticamente a violentou na boca. Agora, longe de julgamentos, pareciam um harmonico casal. Ele de bermuda xadrez, camiseta branca e tênis, e ela toda mocinha. A menina parecia deixá-lo mais leve, mais jovem. Perto dela, esse Edward lembrava muito ao filho que um dia foi: ingênuo e apaixonado pela vida. Não o frio e suspiscaz agente.

"Tem razão." O juiz admitiu. "Eles são adultos." Deu um suspiro e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Onde eles estavam quando os encontrou?" Edward questionou preocupado.

"A moça estava deitada no peito dele no sofá do Hall." Explicou desgostoso, temendo o escândalo que poderia advir sobre ele depois que Maria se inteirasse do ocorrido. "Imagine se fosse a noiva dele, ao invés de mim? Ou se fossem os pais dela? Meu Deus, o que seria do nome da família?"

Todos ficaram um tempo pensativos, olhando para o casal com incredulidade. Foi Edward quem interrompeu o silêncio.

"Não temos culpa. Ninguém, a não ser eles, pode ser responsabilizado por isso." Fez um gesto batendo as mãos uma na outra.

"Lógico que você tem culpa nisso aqui." Encarou-o sério. "Foi por causa de você que elas vieram." Acusou apontando para as duas, como se elas nem estivessem lá. "Trouxe-as para fins de provocação, e sua atitude imatura pode desencadear uma série de acontecimentos trágicos. Principalmente para você, já que resolveu se expor com ela."

Edward praguejou mentalmente e fechou os punhos, enquanto encarava o pai, implorando com o olhar que ele parasse.

"Provocar quem, Edward?" Bella afastou-se do seu braço e perguntou interessada.

"Ninguém." Pai e filho duelavam intensamente com o olhar. Carlisle deu um bufo de desistência quando viu que Edward não iria falar nada, e deu as costas, decepcionado. Queria saber qual era a do filho. Queria saber aonde Edward queria chegar com essa história. Tudo indicava que resolveu pagar para ver. Então ele que enfrentasse as consequências.

"Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui." Jasper salvou-o da explicação pronunciando-se arrastadamente, desviando a atenção de todos para seus gestos lentos. "Se você tem uma menina, Edward, eu também tenho." Abraçou Alice. "Eu estava doido para ver sua cara quando soubesse o que eu fiz..."Gargalhou e apertou Alice ao seu abraço. "Eu não tô só pegando uma adolescente, como você o faz. Eu casei com ela. Casei. Quer ver?" Pôs a mão no bolso, mal aguentando sustentar-se. "Casei com ela." Disse com triunfo. "Eu disse que ia casar com você?" Sorriu indolente para Alice e tirou do bolso um amontoado de papéis amassados e fotos, jogando-os aos pés do juiz.

Confuso, Carlisle inclinou-se, recolheu os papéis e leu-os silenciosamente, as expressões de seu rosto passando de incredulidade a revolta, para depois estendê-los a Edward, que leu, passou nervosamente os dedos no cabelo e sentou-se cansado no sofá, com os ombros caídos em derrota. Bella sentou-se no braço do sofá e abraçou-o pelos ombros.

"O que foi?" Sussurrou compadecida ao notar seu semblante preocupado.

"Ele deve ter sido drogado para ter feito isso." Edward respondeu num tom monótono.

"O que eles fizeram?" Perguntou alarmada. "Casaram mesmo?"

"Casaram."

"Onde?" Abriu a boca desacreditada.

"Em alguma capela por aqui."

"Mas esses casamentos daqui não são de mentirinha?" Perguntou inocentemente.

"Não, Bella. São legalmente reconhecidos quando se é maior de idade." Explicou pausadamente. "E Jasper irá se casar hoje. Portanto, estamos com um problema. Meu pai vai ter que conversar com a Maria."

Ela parou um tempo pensativa, deliberando ao seu ver a situação. Depois olhou tranquila para Edward. "Por que seu pai tem que falar? Melhor esperar o efeito passar para ele mesmo se explicar, não? Depois, é ele quem tem que conversar com a noiva e decidir por si só o que vai fazer. Não seu pai. Esses casamentos podem ser desfeitos, não podem? De repente, eles se resolvam sozinhos e ninguém precisa saber o que aconteceu." Sugeriu meiga, como se fosse muito fácil de resolver.

Edward ponderou uns segundos, olhando atentamente ao pai, que observava tudo com atenção, surpreendido com a sensatez da menina, compreendendo que a visão de fora era sempre mais prudente.

Sem opções de saída, levaram o casal ébrio para o quarto, deixando-os tombados na cama e resolveram esperar o tempo passar. Tinham seis horas e meia até o início da cerimônia. Até lá, talvez tivessem soluções.

Continua...

Notas da Jane Herman

_E aí, galera, tudo bem? Eu fiquei completamente Bélgica com esse final do capítulo. Achei tudo de bom o Jasper e a Alice se casarem em Vegas, em uma daquelas cerimônias loucas que só eles têm, palmas para a Bia! Nunca vi isso em fic, ela foi muito criativa, me fez lembrar que até a Britney Spears se casou assim uns anos atrás, lembram? Hehehehe. Eu lembro, mas acho que tô meio velha. Voltando ao assunto que interessa, e agora, como será que ficará o casamento do Jasper com a bruxa da Maria? Ai, ai, ai. Vai dar pano pra manga._

_Agora vamos falar do nosso Beward, nosso shipper favorito? Eu amei a pose de macho que o Edward encarou na festa, eu não esperava isso dele... se assumir com a Bella perante todos, na festa social pré-casamento do irmão? Foram muitas emoções. Por que eu acho que a presença dessa jornalista, a Emily, será crucial para o desenrolar dos próximos acontecimentos? E o suspense neeeeem permanece, né, Bia? *irônica_

_Amei muito, muito este capítulo!_

_**Notas Bia Braz**_

_**Oi!**_

_**Tem algumas coisas com relação a lei americana que eu não tenho certeza e vou precisar da 'nossa imaginação' para desenvolver a fic. Aqui no Brasil, por exemplo, até dois anos atrás, antes da lei **_12015 de agosto de 2009_** , o crime de corrupção de menor ainda era crime, ou seja, um homem adulto tirar a virgindade de uma menina de 16 anos, podia dar cadeia, se o pai quisesse. Entretanto, se o 'malfeitor' casasse com a menina, deixava de ser crime. **_

_**Mas nos EUA, Califórnia para ser mais exata, corromper uma adolescente ainda é crime. Todavia eu não tenho certeza se lá, o crime é reparado com o casamento. De acordo com um filme que eu assisti, O JURI, antigamente era reparado. Transformava-se em um crime sem punição. **_

_**De qualquer maneira, como estamos numa fic, preciso que ela fique funcional, então, acreditemos que o casamento extingue a punição de uma corrupção sexual de menor, okay? **_

_***Me perguntaram por que Carlisle tem avião. A resposta é: eu moro em Brasília e quase todo mundo aqui, político, juiz, tem avião, porque meu Carlisle não pode ter? Rsrssr. Ele é rico. A autora é megalômana. Ela não tem, mas seus personas podem ter. Kkk**_

_***As cenas da Alice podem ter sido chocantes no final, mas saibam, isso foi minuciosamente planejado. Eu tinha que ter um jeito abrupto de juntá-los. **_

_*** Já disse que gosto dessas partes hots, lemons, hentai? Só pra lembrar: eu gosto muito. Gosto de ler, de fazer, assistir filme, por isso escrevo. Sou perva mesmo. Rsrsr. Sei que as vezes, dependendo do humor, é chato. Então, quem não gosta, pule ;)**_

_**Estou de férias com a sensação de dever cumprido.**_

_**Bjus**_


	19. Capítulo 18 Rosas e flores

**Oie!**

**A música foi a minha honrada leitora mãe da Marília que me mandou. Eu amei a letra e a música. Obrigada minha leitora fiel. Fico muito feliz em saber que vc está aí desde as outras estórias. E até pensa em música para minha fic. Beiju.**

**Bom, gente, capítulo docinho. Sem fortes emoções. Eu precisava dele para desenvolver a estória.**

**Agradeço às últimas indicações da Iza Cullen e Cami_K. Obrigada por acreditar em mim. Beijus.**

**Boa leitura.**

**http:/www./audio/eisSgjAp/Gloria_Estefan_-_Dont_Wanna_**

**Capítulo 18- Rosas e Flores**

_Ser feliz é reconhecer que vale a pena viver, apesar de todos os desafios, incompreensões e períodos de crise. _

_Ser feliz é deixar de ser vítima dos problemas e se tornar um autor da própria história. _

_É atravessar desertos fora de si, mas ser capaz de encontrar um oásis no recôndito da sua alma. _

_É agradecer a Deus a cada manhã pelo milagre da vida. _

_Ser feliz é não ter medo dos próprios sentimentos. _

_**Augusto Cury**_

Depois de ouvir de seu pai um discurso moral sobre como seus filhos davam trabalho mesmo adultos, Edward foi liberado ― como um adolescente que vive sob o teto do pai―, para ir ao passeio programado. Isso após prometer que seria discreto, que não se exporia em público e nem faria novas demonstrações de posse, como no dia anterior... Edward comprometeu-se.

Com mais um motivo de preocupação, causado pelos inconseqüentes recém-casados, Edward mergulhou em sua introspecção pelo tempo seguinte em que caminharam nas ruas. Para ele, por mais que quisesse estar feliz e viver o momento, o desassossego era como uma larva que rastejava para sua mente. Uma tormenta cansativa e repetitiva, a qual ele almejava sobrepor. Mas a impotência o impedia de solucionar.

Seguiram silenciosos por algumas ruas olhando vitrines. Com os braços cruzados no peito, Bella observava-o de canto de olho vez ou outra, tentando desvendar pela matiz do seu rosto o que o preocupava. Não dava para saber o que sentia. Parecia distante. Queria ter um barômetro para medi-lo, já que ele mudava tão rapidamente.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, já cansada do afastamento emocional dele, Bella resolveu interromper o silêncio.

"Será que o casamento irá acontecer?" Perguntou enquanto desviava seu interesse para uma vitrine.

"Acredito que sim. Jasper deve manter a cerimônia social hoje e depois resolver questões legais. Se ele quiser, nem precisa falar com Maria sobre o ocorrido. Seria melhor deixar o assunto para depois, quando esfriar."

"Você acha que ele deve mentir para ela?" Especulou naturalmente.

"Não, exatamente." Fez uma careta ao perceber a semelhança de situação. Ambas tratavam de mentiras. "Só acho que, se ele quer mesmo casar, esse ocorrido não vai mudar nada."

"É sério que você pensa isso?" Questionou e inclinou-se para olhar uma sandália no manequim. "Que não vai mudar nada ele ter transado com outra? Ter se casado com outra?"

"Para eles, não. Eles têm um relacionamento adulto. Têm seus meios de ver as coisas. Eles consideram as coisas fáceis de resolver. Não vêem tudo pelo lado romântico, mas pelo lado prático." Deu de ombros, indiferente.

"Ah, entendo. Coisas românticas são coisas de adolescentes sonhadores que não sabem de nada da vida." Suspirou um pouco desencantada. "Gosto dessa roupa." Apontou para um vestido de alças longuete verde bebê, justo, com bordados de renda na barriga e busto.

"Não está muito..." Moveu as mãos no ar, buscando palavras. "Juvenil?"

"Adolescente, você quer dizer?" Pegou em sua mão e afastaram-se daquela vitrine. "Escolha você, então, o que quer que eu vista." Propôs com um dar de ombros, olharam mais alguns vestidos pelo vidro e ele apontou para o segundo andar da boutique, mostrando lá um modelo no manequim.

"Aquele é bonito." Era um vestido verde musgo, longo, de alças, com as costas nuas. Por algum motivo Bella achou que aquele modelo parecia-se com o que a doutora usava na noite anterior.

"Tem certeza que está escolhendo para mim?" Apontou incrédula para o vestido.

"Aquele ali também é bonito." Não prestou atenção em seu tom de voz e mostrou um vestido vinho, também de alças, mas dessa vez não tinha decote nas costas. Era liso e simples.

"Vamos entrar, Edward. Quero ver o que mais você escolheria para mim." Puxou sua mão e entrou. A seguir, uma série de roupas foi exposta. Vestidos longos e escuros, saias lápis, vestidos tubinhos pretos, terninhos. Ao fim, com um suspiro triste, Bella sentou-se cansada no sofá e pediu o vestido verde bebê da vitrine. "Eu vou levá-lo. Não preciso experimentar. Me dê um tamanho b." Indicou com a voz inanimada.

Edward pagou a conta, pegaram a embalagem e saíram. Lá fora, após ver a expressão desentendida no rosto dele, viu-se obrigada a se explicar o porquê de sua escolha. "O casamento é de dia. Posso usar roupas claras."

"Não sei por que você pediu que eu escolhesse, se já sabia o que queria." Comentou sem humor.

"Você não entende, não é?" Parou e acariciou seu rosto, compreensiva. "Não entende que eu gosto de ser quem eu sou. Tenho dezesseis anos e nada muda isso."

Ele não disse nada para contestar sua assertiva, mesmo percebendo um traço de desapontamento. Seguiram para um restaurante francês, fizeram seus pedidos, e ela ficou calada, pensativa... Talvez, se ele a amasse, não teria vergonha de deixá-la ser quem era. Às vezes tinha impressão de que ele queria que ela fosse diferente. E isso piorou com o sermão do pai hoje sobre os filhos, a idade dela e exposição.

Por instantes, enquanto comia sua salada, observava-o meditativa. Por que se apaixonou por ele tão facilmente? O que ele tinha que lhe ganhou? Talvez porque em sua visão indulgente, idealizou que ele fosse frágil, carente. Quando o viu a primeira vez, teve vontade de colocá-lo no colo, e então vigiar o seu sono, só para expulsar os fantasmas que o assombravam. Mas então descobriu o paradoxo que ele é. Como alguém podia ser tão desigual? Uma fragilidade duelava com fortaleza. Como exemplo, quando imobilizou aqueles ladrões no shopping. Ali não viu receio, a não ser um olhar felino de defensor. Ele é confuso.

"Daria o mundo para saber em que você pensa." Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e tocou o seu rosto carinhosamente.

"Penso em você." Sorriu meiga, virou o rosto e beijou sua mão. "Eu queria saber mais sobre você... Quantas coisas suas eu perdi... Queria saber mais de sua história, sonhos, conquistas." Revelou saudosa, e levou um garfo com alface americana a boca.

"Hmmm, isso?" Sorriu e temperou tomates secos com azeite, oportunidade em que processava mentalmente respostas. "Eu era meio desligado quando era mais novo. Não tinha grandes sonhos. Sempre me mantive isolado. Um expectador, ao invés de participante. Não tinha amigos. Era muito ligado à minha família, às pessoas que viviam na minha casa." Deu de ombros com um sorriso, disposto a se abrir um pouco e ver se melhorava o clima que não sabia o porquê ou quando ficou distante. "Meu maior sonho era me formar e trabalhar com minha mãe... Porém, depois que ela morreu, eu perdi o estímulo... Não tive grandes conquistas." Suspirou nostálgico, mastigando devagar.

Ela resolveu esmiuçar o tema, já que ele tinha tocado no assunto. "Você se conforma em ser somente um herdeiro? Não pretende fazer mais nada da vida? Seu irmão, por exemplo, é promotor, mesmo sendo beneficiado com a herança de sua mãe. Eu entendo que você demorou a superar o trauma da morte dela. Mas já devia ter voltado a viver. O que você espera do futuro?"

"Eu?" Abriu a boca espantado com a nova série de perguntas.

"Sim... Você concluiu a especialização que foi fazer na Capital, sim? Agora o que pretende fazer?"

Ele ficou sem palavras um minuto e serviu o prato novamente de mais uma porção de salada, ganhando tempo para concatenar pensamentos.

"Eu terminei a especialização." Limpou a garganta. "Vou, er, tentar trabalhar na área." Mexeu no prato, tenso.

"Vai manipular produtos químicos, como Emmett?" Quis saber, ansiosa.

"Não..." Negou, pensativo. Até hoje, nunca tinha tido uma oportunidade tão conveniente como esta para se expor, afinal, suas três semanas de namoro foram muito corridas. Também não teve oportunidade de falar antes de namorarem, visto que, sequer tinha certeza que ela não era amante de Emmett. Como, então, poderia ter confiado isso a ela? Mas, e agora? Como ela agiria se lhe revelasse que era Agente Federal? Seria compreensiva ou estragaria o fim de semana tranqüilo que poderiam ter?

**http:/www./audio/eisSgjAp/Gloria_Estefan_-_Dont_Wanna_**

**Não****quero****te****perder**_**Gloria**__**Estefan**_

**As****vezes****é****tão****difícil****tornar****as****coisas****claras  
>Ou<strong>**saber****quando****encarar****a****verdade.  
>E<strong>**quando****é****chegada****a****hora  
>Eu<strong>**vou****abrir****meu****coração****e****te****mostrar****tudo****...  
>Meu<strong>**amor****não****tem****orgulho**

**Eu****sinto****por****você,****e****não****tenho****nada****para****esconder  
>Portanto,<strong>**abra****seus****olhos****e****veja****quem****sou****eu****...  
>E<strong>**não****quem****você****quer****que****eu****seja  
>Eu<strong>**só****sou****eu****mesmo,****...****eu****mesmo**

**Eu****não****quero****lhe****perder****agora  
>Nós<strong>**temos****que****dar****um****jeito****nisso****agora  
>Não<strong>**quero****lhe****perder****agora...nem****nunca**

**Porque****baby,****finalmente****encontrei  
>A<strong>**coragem****para****defender****meu****espaço..  
>Mas<strong>**se****você****me****quiser,  
>eu<strong>**estarei****por****perto****pra****sempre**

**Todos****nós****cometemos****erros,****Todos****pegamos****caminhos****errados  
>Mas<strong>**entendemos****a****lição****e****eu****espero  
>Que<strong>**deste****jeito****é****que****as****coisas****ficarão  
>Depende<strong>**só****de****você****agora,****me****dizer****para****ir****embora  
>Porque<strong>**não****serei****eu****por****mim****mesmo****que****partirei  
>Quando<strong>**você****é****tudo****que****eu****conheço  
>E<strong>**eu****sei****disso  
><strong>**  
><strong>************************************************************************************************

Sem resposta para suas perguntas e ainda deliberando prós e contras, continuou. "Eu pretendo trabalhar para o Governo." Prosseguiu irresoluto. "A especialização que concluí foi em Química Forense, um curso ligado a técnicas de análise em investigação científica." Ocultou o fato de que também foi fazer um curso na Academia.

"Tipo em CSI?" Juntou as sobrancelhas. "Você iria ajudar o investigador?"

_Não, Bella, eu sou o investigador, _pensou culpado.

"Mais ou menos." Suspirou retesado. Ela era muito esperta. Foi um golpe de sorte que ela não tivesse descoberto ainda... Esteve tão perto na noite anterior.

"Para qual Agência do Governo? FBI?" Perguntou inexplicavelmente preocupada.

"Não. Eu prefiro a DEA. Gosto da área de entorpecentes." Viu-se ansioso, estudando as suas reações. Daqui em diante era um tiro no escuro.

"Hmmm... Eu preferia que você não fosse da área policial. Além de ser perigoso, não sei... Eles acostumam-se tanto com o crime, que deixam de ter sentimentos." Refletiu. "Por que você não trabalha com o Emmett, já que antes queria trabalhar no laboratório com sua mãe?" Sugeriu animadamente. "Ele faz pesquisas de remédios. Não deixaria de ser sua área. Seria interessante ter você trabalhando com ele. Quem sabe, virassem amigos." Sorriu esperançosa.

"Não é uma boa idéia, Bella." Cortou, notando que perdeu a fome. Suspirou frustrado. Sua tentativa de, quem sabe, falar, malogrou-se antes mesmo que tivesse oportunidade. De fato, não sabia por que tinha tentado. Ela desde sempre mostrou sua opinião.

"Bom, você tem que saber aonde quer chegar. Se não sabe ainda, qualquer lugar serve... Inclusive o laboratório de Emmett." Tentou novamente, servindo-se de fricassê de bacalhau com batatas assadas.

"E você, Bella?" Desviou o foco, propositalmente. "Aonde quer chegar?"

"Hmmm, tudo meu está pré-arquitetado." Sorriu, facilmente distraída. "Quero fazer uma graduação em arte quando eliminar o secundário. Serei uma artista."

"E casar?" Sugeriu, lembrando-se do conselho de Jasper na noite anterior.

"Não penso tão cedo. Estou muito nova." Respondeu naturalmente, entre uma mastigada e outra.

"Não tão nova assim." Inclinou e tocou, brincalhão, sua testa. "Tem uma ruguinha aqui."

"Devo ter mesmo." Encolheu os ombros, brincalhona. "Alice diz que nasci com 20 anos. Se for verdade, tenho 36. Sou mais velha que você 10 anos."

"Uh, minha coroa." Gracejou e apertou sua bochecha. "Você até que está bem inteirona." Piscou, sorriram coquetes e continuaram a refeição, carinhosos.

De volta ao Resort em que estavam hospedados, ela conseguiu uma vaga em um salão de beleza no primeiro andar para prender os cabelos em cachos e, enquanto isso, Edward deu uma volta pela cidade, incomodado com o movimento intenso de fim de semana. Rezou para não encontrar Rachell no decorrer das compras, e nisso foi feliz. Não tinha ânimo para mais pressão ou chantagens emocionais. Queria simplesmente atravessar o seu fim de semana em paz.

Encontraram-se às quatro horas novamente, quando ela lhe passou uma mensagem que já tinha terminado. Subiram para o quarto e chegaram a tempo de ouvir Alice descontar seu mau-humor de ressaca em Jasper.

"Você mijou o vaso todo!" Reclamou aborrecida. "Que merda, você não sabe que tem que levantar a tampa, não? Falta de consideração. Agora minha bunda está toda molhada!"

"Hmmm, isso é tão sexy." Jasper disse com voz arrastada. Devia estar com dor de cabeça, pelo modo como estava deitado de bruços na cama, tampando a cabeça com um travesseiro.

"Alice me mata de vergonha." Bella sibilou no ouvido de Edward e continuaram parados, ouvindo.

"Que horas será que são agora?" Jasper perguntou a Alice.

"Hora de você sair do meu quarto e ir casar."

"Fale baixo, criança, minha cabeça dói."

"Pula de ponta da cama!" E outros estalos foram ouvidos, porta se fechando ríspidas.

Edward e Bella entraram silenciosos e caminharam da saleta para o quarto, deparando-se com Alice escovando os dentes.

"Hei, por que você está escovando os dentes com a minha escova?" Edward inquiriu, parado na porta do banheiro.

"Eca!" Alice cuspiu. "É sua?" Jogou a escova de dente na pia.

"Sim."

"O que sua escova de dente está fazendo no meu quarto?" Olhou em volta.

"Preste atenção, doidinha. Estamos no quarto dele!" Jasper disse e virou-se na cama, esfregando a testa de dor.

"Como viemos parar aqui?" Perguntou boquiaberta.

"Do mesmo jeito que se casaram: bêbados e arrastados." Edward disse com um dar de ombros e pôs as sacolas de compras despreocupadamente no armário do quarto.

Alice ofegou alarmada e sentou-se no chão do quarto, atordoada. Jasper arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

"Como assim, casaram?" Jasper perguntou num fio de voz.

"Casaram. Homem e mulher em uma capela e um escrivão colhendo os dados. Temos até fotos." Informou casualmente e caminhou até uma mesinha na sala, recolhendo lá as fotos e jogando a seguir na cama. Bella ria no canto da calma sardônica de Edward.

"Não pode ser." Jasper sussurrou e fez outra careta. Alice sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e passou a olhar também as fotos em que sorriam, beijavam-se, eram aplaudidos. "Eu não me lembro de nada." Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou atentamente para Alice, que pela primeira vez desde que acordou, estava amuada, quieta.

Ele não podia acreditar que cometeu essa loucura. Sim, tinha alguns flashes da noite, dos dois rindo deitados na calçada do prédio enquanto olhavam para o céu. Lembrava-se vagamente dela ter contado sua história e dito que quando era mais nova sonhava em se casar. Com um suspiro de derrota, lembrou-se por meio de flashs do momento em que propôs casar-se com ela, onde, surpreendida, ela disse que era mentira, que ele só estava tocado pela história dela. Foi então que lhe pegou no colo e entrou na capela, dizendo que iam casar.

Após repassar a lembrança, pôs a mão no bolso e lembrou-se do que ocorreu minutos antes da cerimônia. Ambos escreveram os votos em um papel, dizendo que se no dia seguinte não se lembrassem, aquele papel lembraria.

_Eu prometo brigar todos os dias, gritar, reclamar, mas prometo também ser fiel, fazê-lo rir, cuidar de você, ainda que você seja tão velho que tenha cheiro de mofo. _Sorriu distraído ao ler as letras garranchadas, e passou a ler os votos seguintes, os dele_. Eu prometo revidar as brigas, dar palmadas. Mas também prometo cuidar, colocar para dormir e para tomar banho na hora certa. Prometo ser fiel e dar dinheiro para as compras. E, por fim, prometo sexo bom todas as noites._

Praguejando, jogou os votos para Alice ler e automaticamente lembrou-se que até agora não tinha escrito seus votos com Maria, e que isso fora motivo de discussão no dia anterior. Alice leu silenciosamente e sorriu fraco. Ele deu um gemido de dor de cabeça e apertou a fronte. Bella pegou um analgésico em seu nécessaire e lhe ofereceu com água.

"Você devia ir tomar banho." Alice disse solícita, como se não tivesse ocorrido nada e passou os dedos, atenciosa, em sua testa. Queria deixar a situação menos tensa. "Está mal, para quem vai se casar daqui a duas horas, Zé pinguinha." Gracejou, cautelosa. Não parecia a menina indócil de minutos atrás.

Mais um tempo de silêncio se fez, enquanto isso, Bella os observava, agora séria, enquanto media as novas reações da prima, que parecia triste. Edward estendeu a mão para Bella e a chamou para sentar-se de lado em seu colo.

"Que pena..." Edward sussurrou, encostando-se sob o queixo de Bella. Ela enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos, afagando-o. "Tinha feito planos de curtir a nossa tarde sozinhos, sem preocupações." Resmungou insatisfeito.

"Temos uma vida pela frente." Disse compassiva e o abraçou mais, carinhosa.

"Sei lá, eu tenho a impressão de que o tempo..." Interrompeu-se com um suspiro exasperado. "...De que o tempo corre. Não queria ter essa preocupação invadindo nosso fim de semana. Eu podia estar curtindo você." Reclamou manhoso, em uma conversa íntima cheia de ternura.

"Eu estou com você. E é isso que importa." Fechou-os numa bolha, dando beijos em seu rosto.

Perto deles, Jasper os olhava atenciosamente, observando o semblante vulnerável e carente de Edward. Nunca viu o irmão tão envolvido com alguém e se surpreendia com a forma clara em que seus sentimentos eram postos a vista.

"Tenho que conversar com Maria." Jasper enfim reagiu, levantando-se da cama. "Não vou ficar aqui esperando o tempo passar."

"Não acho que seja necessário." Edward contrapôs.

"Ela deve estar no salão de beleza essa hora." Bella lembrou. "Geralmente noivos são impedidos de se ver antes de cerimônia."

Jasper segurou a cabeça com as mãos, atordoado. "Onde estava meu juízo quando fiz isso?"

"No mesmo lugar que estava quando resolveu agarrá-la no cassino." Edward redargüiu num divertido tom irônico.

Bella pôs a mão no queixo e torceu os lábios, preocupada. Edward notou seu semblante apreensivo e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "O que a preocupa, florzinha?"

"Estou pensando na reação da minha tia e de Emmett, se isso vazar e virar um escândalo." Explicou receosa. Edward sopesou mais esse problema, chegando a agitar-se de antecipação, imediatamente colocou-a sentada no sofá ao seu lado e levantou.

"Jasper, vamos para o seu quarto para você se arrumar." Disse com determinação. Bastavam seus problemas.

O promotor balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Eu não posso casar, sem conversar com Maria. Ela me mata, se descobrir."

"Não pensei que você tivesse medo dela." Alice provocou, sua postura obstinada voltando à superfície. "Vai embora." Empurrou-o para a sala. "Vai casar com a..." Suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Com a mulher que você escolheu... Não se preocupe. Eu não sou uma esposa pegajosa. Segunda-feira eu te dou o divórcio." Brincou e continuou empurrando-o.

Antes de segui-lo, Edward deu um beijo carinhoso em Bella e acompanhou-o. Sabia que Jasper precisava conversar depois desse lapso em sua vida tão arquitetada.

Ao entrar em sua suíte, Jasper vislumbrou seu fraque no cabide e jogou-se sem ânimo na cama.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar que está ocorrendo." Resmungou contrariado.

"Isso, quem sabe, seja uma oportunidade para você repensar se é realmente o que quer." Falou por falar, não que quisesse se intrometer em sua vida depois de tudo. _Cale a boca, Edward. É para você apoiá-lo a casar, não o contrário. Mantenha suas opiniões pra você. Sua vida já está bem ruim sem o escândalo que Maria pode aprontar._

Jasper incorporou na cama e dirigiu-lhe um olhar agudo. "Por que você sempre implicou com ela? Por que não gosta de Maria?"

Edward sentou-se no sofá, incomodado. "Acho que agora não é mais hora de discutir isso." Tentou evadir-se. "Agora você irá casar, e o que passou, passou." Ele mesmo ficou surpreso em aconselhar isso. Ouviu tantas vezes do pai: _deixe o passado no passado._ E teimou em perseguir. Mas agora, era exatamente isso que queria: _deixar o passado no passado_, ainda que este o acompanhasse e ameaçasse seu presente.

"Mesmo assim, eu queria saber." Jasper voltou a dizer. "Nunca permiti que você falasse. Sempre pensei que fosse implicância."

Edward ponderou por um momento falar ou não. Seria justo que o irmão não soubesse o que Maria fazia? Seria justo manter-se no escuro e tomar uma decisão tão séria?

"Hmmm, vocês ainda faziam faculdade quando aconteceu a primeira vez..." Desceu os ombros com um suspiro.

"O quê?" Quis saber, ansioso.

"Ela ia ao meu quarto de madrugada." Revelou embaraçado.

"Você fez alguma coisa com ela?" Juntou as sobrancelhas, estudando-o atentamente.

"Nesse dia, quando eu acordei, ela estava, er, como posso dizer..." Passou os dedos nos cabelos, nervoso."Nua, em cima de mim, me tocando, pronta para..." Interrompeu-se sugestivamente. Um silêncio opressivo se fez. Jasper olhava-o chocado. Ele continuou. "Eu não fui adiante. Empurrei-a e mandei sair do meu quarto."

"Por que você não falou na época?" Inquiriu inexpressivo, andando inquieto pelo quarto. "Por que só tocou no assunto depois que minha mãe morreu?"

"Por que você parecia gostar dela, na época." Explicou naturalmente, então seu semblante mudou sombriamente. "Mas aí, depois que tudo aconteceu, eu fiquei possesso com pessoas que mentem e permanecem próximas a nós. Não queria mais confiar em ninguém, depois de ver Emmett saltar os braços da Rosalie para minha mãe e fazer um extremo estrago na família." Balançou a cabeça expulsando as lembranças doloridas, então suspirou, voltando à realidade. "Por isso não admiti mais ser acossado por Maria sempre que nos víamos. Daí a razão de querer te falar." Respirou fundo. "Mas passou... Você nunca acreditou. E agora não é momento para considerar isso." Mudou o tom, disposto a minorar o assunto.

"Realmente." Comentou distraído. "Perto do que fiz ontem, isso não é algo que eu deva considerar, se quiser realmente casar com ela." Parou em frente à roupa de noivo e separou as peças em cima da cama, observando-as atento. Edward entendeu ser sua deixa e levantou-se do sofá.

"Edward..." Jasper olhou-o de canto. "Não preciso repetir que isso que você acredita sobre Emmett não é verdade, né?" Aproveitou o ensejo, tranqüilo, mesmo sabendo que o tema desencadearia uma discussão, como todas as vezes. "Emmett nunca teve nada com a minha mãe."

"Quem pode afirmar?" Torceu os lábios, áspero. "Eu não posso afirmar... Emmett teve um filho com outra mulher, sabia? Na mesma época em que namorava Rosalie. Então quem me garante que ele realmente não tinha um caso com minha mãe, a julgar por sua índole?"

"De onde você tirou essa história de que ele tem filho com outra mulher?" Pôs a mão na cintura, cético.

"Ah, você não sabe? Nunca ouviu falar sobre _as meninas de Emmett_?" Ironizou, as palavras agora soando ácidas até mesmo para seus ouvidos.

Jasper sentou-se no sofá. "Você quer dizer... Aquela fofoca que inventaram que ele é um Gangster pedófilo que _come_ duas adolescentes?"

"Adolescentes essas que uma delas você se casou." Atirou, subitamente alterado, e não observou o choque no rosto do irmão, que o encarou por longos segundos, sem palavras.

"Você quer dizer que Alice é uma das _meninas do Emmett_...?" Indagou incrédulo, depois arregalou os olhos e apontou para fora, em direção ao outro quarto. "E que a sua Bella é Isabella Marie Swan, a irmã de Emmett?" Inquiriu, com acusação na voz, surpresa e descrença. Edward olhou-o atencioso, captando suas últimas palavras.

"Como você sabe que o nome dela é Isabella Marie Swan?" Interpelou confuso.

Jasper não respondeu e continuou encarando-o boquiaberto, desacreditado que ele tivesse descido tão baixo em sua perseguição a Emmett.

"Edward..." Falou ofegante. "Ela sabe que você é um Agente da DEA, que investiga acirradamente o irmão dela?" Acusou, com os olhos brilhando de fúria.

"Esse não é um assunto seu." Deu as costas, tenso, pronto para evadir.

"Como não é um assunto meu!" Alterou o tom. "Você é meu irmão, porra. E tá comendo uma menina que tinha dez anos esses dias." Moveu freneticamente as mãos, revoltado.

"Ela não tem dez anos." Lembrou enfático. "E eu não estou comendo ela. Namoro ela." Salientou e abriu a porta para sair.

"Edward..." Jasper interrompeu-o, segurando seu braço. Os dois se encararam insultantes um segundo, depois Jasper suspirou derrotado e soltou-o. "Ela não merece isso." Intercedeu, preocupado.

Edward virou de costas para ele, impaciente, enquanto respirava ofegante.

"Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse ontem à noite, ouviu?" Questionou maçado. "Ontem eu lhe disse o que sinto por ela. E foi por isso que não quis falar quem era ela ontem à noite. Eu sabia que você iria me julgar." Encarou-o de volta, com determinação. "Mas ao contrário do que você, meu pai, ou qualquer pessoa supõe, eu não quero usá-la."

"Então se trata de ego masculino." Inferiu, com postura incriminadora. "É por ela ser novinha."

"Você a conhece, por acaso? Saiba que você ofende muito mais a ela do que a mim falando assim. Ela não é só um corpinho jovem, como você sugeriu. Pelo contrário, se fosse só isso, eu nunca estaria com ela. Nunca, sequer, olharia para ela. Ela não faz parte do tipo de mulher que eu escolheria." Passou os dedos no cabelo, nervosamente. "Mas aconteceu... Droga, eu não mando no que sinto." Bateu a mão fechada em punho no peito.

"Nada me faz acreditar que não é por causa do Emmett." Comentou inflexível. "Por que eu acreditaria em você? Você é calculista, frio, teimoso, vingativo, intolerante, teimoso de novo, desconfiado. Quer que eu continue?"

"Que inferno!" Gritou. "Pare de me acusar. Eu não estou em julgamento!" Explodiu, com o sangue fervendo. "Eu a amo, e você não tem moral para julgar isso, porque você não sabe o que é amor!" Devolveu, com o dedo apontado em sua direção. "Você acostumou-se com Maria. Vai casar com sua primeira namorada porque não tem coragem de sair do seguro. Por isso não acredita que eu posso ter mudado. Eu sei que somos aparentemente desproporcionais, e você pode julgar como quiser. Porém, amar Bella é a coisa mais fácil do mundo." Declarou fervoroso. "Você se engana com aquela aparência curvilínea e mimosa. Ela é forte. Eu tenho é medo dela. Ela me intimida ao ponto de deixar estabanado como ontem à noite, e acabo sempre fazendo tudo errado. Ficar com ela me torna é egoísta e fraco, não calculista e frio. Tenho tanto medo de perdê-la que não penso no amanhã. Não consigo pensar em nada que não seja ter um jeito de ficar com ela. Por isso não falei ainda o que sou, ou quem sou... Agora pense o que quiser. Eu sei o que sinto e vou fazer de tudo, inclusive enfrentar Emmett, para não perdê-la." Concluiu decidido e bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando Jasper estupefato com toda aquela declaração.

Perturbado com toda aquela montanha russa de sentimentos, voltou apressado para sua suíte e chegou a tempo de pegar um trecho de conversa entre Bella e Alice.

"Então você se lembra do que aconteceu?" Bella perguntou alheia ao fato dele ter chegado, maquiando-se em frente ao espelho, usando calcinha e sutiã.

"Alguma coisa." Alice respondeu. Ela estava sentada sobre a cama de casal, abraçando as pernas com o queixo apoiado no joelho. "Ele foi legal. Só queria se divertir." Mordeu os lábios, quieta. "Você sabe que eu não sou má, Bella. Não queria estragar o casamento dele. Só foi... tão divertido. Rimos tanto." Balançou pra frente e para trás, com expressão culpada.

"Não se preocupe, Alice. Ele vai casar." Edward intrometeu-se, rompeu a distância e abraçou Bella por trás, em frente ao espelho, então inclinou o nariz até seu pescoço, beijando-o. "Devia ser proibido uma pessoa ser tão tentadora." Sussurrou em seu ouvido e deslizou a mão pela lateral do seu corpo, acariciando por um tempo a curva da nádega, depois a coxa. Deus, como era apaixonado por essa menina! Só de ter conversado sobre perdê-la, sentia uma dor latente no peito. "Devia te deixar encerrada aqui no quarto, só para mim..."

"Se você não quiser que eu vá, eu fico te esperando aqui com Alice." Deu a opção e inclinou-se sobre a bancada, limpando com o cotonete o rímel que borrou. O bumbum ficou numa posição irresistível. Era errado lhe provocar assim. "Bom que ela não fica sozinha." Explicou alheia ao que a visão fazia com ele.

"Nem pensar. Quero você lá." Mordiscou-lhe o ombro e voltou a acariciá-la na nádega. "E para completar o visual da minha namorada linda e fofa, achei isso parecido com sua você." Tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo e entregou em sua mão.

"O que é?"

"Abra." Levantou o seu cabelo atrás e plantou beijos em sua nuca. Argh, tinha que colocar seu ímpio falo sob controle. Isso era só carinho, porra. Não era para ficar todo excitado. Essas porras de hormônios adolescentes ressuscitados tinham que saber definir quando era só carinho e quando fariam amor.

"Nossa, que lindo!" Ofegou, contente, os olhos brilhando no espelho.

"Que bom que gostou. É o primeiro de muitos." A jóia era um par de brincos de safiras em formato de coração, em conjunto com gargantilha e pingente.

"Você já me deu presentes antes." Lembrou-o extasiada e virou um pouco o corpo para que ele prendesse o colar.

"Qual?"

"O capacete e a jaqueta."

"Ah, aquilo não conta, já que foi uma necessidade." Voltou a beijá-la na nuca, devagar, espalhando beijos tépidos e molhados na base do pescoço. "O investimento veio a calhar aquele dia. Se eu não tivesse comprado a jaqueta e o capacete, não teria ganhado meu primeiro beijo."

"Então eu estou te devendo presentes." Fechou os olhos, curtindo o calor que se espalhava em seu corpo. Ele levou a mão a frente, olhando-a pelo espelho, e acariciou sua barriga com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo-a estremecer sob sua mão. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, entregue. Aquela masculinidade ativa roçando nas suas costas era uma festa para seus sentidos, trazia uma sensação embriagante de desejo crescente, onde flutuava preguiçosamente na promessa de prazer.

"Não. Você já me deu você." Sussurrou em seu ouvido e lambeu-lhe a orelha. "Além disso, deu-me coisas muito mais significativas." Levou a mão ao seu seio, invadindo delicadamente o sutiã meia taça. "Você reclama de mim, mas foi a representante clichê do estrogênio, demarcando território com o seu porta-retrato e os outros presentes. Todos aqueles souvenires femininos são para dizer: _ A casa tem uma dona_."

Ela sorriu insolente, feliz. Sentia, encantada, o sangue respondendo a ele com pulsos em lugares escandalosamente íntimos. A sensação lhe agradava.

Com uma bruma de luxúria invadindo-o ao presenciar a excitação feminina no rosto no espelho, sorriu soberbo por ela ser só sua. Sua descoberta e criação. Virou-a de frente, encostou-a no balcão e levou os lábios até sua boca, lambendo devagar seu lábio superior.

"E eu sou?" Ela murmurou, buscando nexo na periferia da consciência. "A dona da sua casa?"

"Em todos os aspectos." Partiu sua boca suavemente com a língua e deixou que ela sugasse, numa recepção esfaimada, a sensação luxuriante fazendo conexão direto com o seu pau. Estimulado por suas respostas, ergueu-a sobre o balcão e continuou beijando-a molhado e suave, rebolando sutilmente em sua frente.

"Hei, pare com isso. Vai estragar a maquiagem da Bella!" Alice resmungou ranzinza. "Eu não quero ficar de voyeur."

Edward sorriu na boca de Bella. "Vai se arrumar, Alice." Brincou e não perdeu sua concentração na menina que se derretia em sua frente, apertando suas costelas, friccionando-a nele.

"Não. Eu não vou." Alice teimou.

Bella sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo, com as pernas enroladas em sua volta, esfregando-se descaradamente, o amasso liquefazendo suas entranhas. Ele fechou a porta do banheiro com os pés e desfez do sutiã. "Podia ter me esperado para tomarmos banho."

"O tipo de banho que iríamos tomar invalidaria meu penteado." Ofegou quando o beijo desceu para o seu seio. "Mas podemos compensar fazendo algo bem gostoso aqui." Fechou os olhos e uma língua úmida enrolou lenta, apetecida, em sua auréola, provocando um doce êxtase e um gemido de abandono. Ele rosnou e apertou suas costas, forçando o volume na boca, chupando-o avidamente.

"Edward está quase na hora." Alguém gritou lá fora e bateu na porta. Era Jasper.

"Putaquepariu, ninguém vai nos deixar em paz hoje?" Reclamou manhoso e continuou explorando-a. "Eu não posso nem namorar um pouquinho..." Lambeu, carente. Bella acariciou seu cabelo, rindo. "Esse empata foda de merda." Mordiscou-a, relutante em abandonar o que fazia. "Já basta ter melado nosso sábado, ainda não me deixa receber um carinho."

"Vamos, Edward!" Insistiu o irmão mais velho, dando mais uma batida. Edward desceu Bella devagar, com uma careta de frustração, sensualmente esfregando-a em sua ereção, e viu nos olhos da menina o reflexo de seu desejo.

"Vamos ter que deixar os carinhos para mais tarde." Disse com pensar. "Assim que terminar a cerimônia, fugimos." Prometeu e deu-lhe um último beijo, depois a enrolou num roupão e abriu a porta. "Eu ainda vou tomar banho, Jasper, mas é rápido." Avisou, caminhou até o armário, pegou toalha e itens para fazer a barba.

"Tá, ainda temos alguns minutos." Edward entrou para o banho e Jasper virou-se para Bella, que estava sorridente, com os olhos brilhando de euforia. "Você sabe me dizer por que aquela mocinha ainda está desarrumada em cima da cama?" Brincou com Alice e sentou na cama ao seu lado.

"Eu não vou." Resmungou e abraçou os joelhos.

"Por que não?"

"Porque não quero."

"Vamos, Lice." Bella pediu. "Você vai ter coragem de me deixar sozinha lá?" Chantageou matreira.

"Eu não quero ir."

"Ela não parece a mesma de ontem." Jasper comentou brincalhão. "Acho que casei iludido." Dramatizou.

"É, ela já foi muito melhor." Bella entrou na brincadeira e sentou no braço do sofá. "Eu gosto mais da minha prima resolvida. Ela me protegeria caso alguém resolvesse me atacar."

"Hei, vocês parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui." Apontou o dedo para eles com desacato. "Eu estou cansada, com sono e com fome, e não quero ir. E não adianta fazer chantagem, Bella, que eu não vou."

"Alice, você tem cinco minutos para tomar banho e se arrumar." Jasper avisou, com uma falsa postura despótica, enquanto piscava para Bella.

"Quem é você para mandar em mim?" Alice ergueu o queixo, rebelde.

"Sou seu marido!" Ele disse sério e segurou seu braço. "Ande. Passe para o seu quarto. Vai tomar banho, se não, eu mesmo lhe coloco no chuveiro." Deu um tapa leve em seu bumbum.

"Não ouse me tratar assim!" Ela bateu os pés no chão, geniosa, com ameaça.

"Tudo bem, docinho." Brincou e apertou seu queixo gentil. "Se você não é adepta ao banho, eu te entendo. De qualquer maneira, você tem um minutinho para seu marido? Eu preciso conversar com você em particular."

Ela iria reptar com alguma resposta mordaz, mas ao deparar com o olhar dócil, o azul penetrante dos olhos, as palavras ficaram presas.

"Tá, tá. Vou para o meu quarto. Você me segue."

Ele a seguiu, mas antes de fechar a porta, voltou para avisar. "Edward, em dez minutos eu venho." Olhou no relógio. "Xi, falta quinze minutos para iniciar."

Enquanto Edward terminava de fazer a barba, Bella voltou a se maquiar, ocupando parte do espelho, momento em que ela considerou muito íntimo. Após uns minutos, ele seguiu para o banho, ela vestiu o longuete e calçou a sandália de salto. No horário combinado Jasper voltou.

"Sua prima pediu que você esperasse por ela." Avisou e sentou em frente à Bella.

"Ela resolveu ir?" Perguntou surpresa.

"Sim... Você está muito bonita." Apontou gentilmente para ela. A menina sorriu satisfeita.

"Obrigada."

"Quer parar de cantar minha namorada?" Edward apareceu na porta do banheiro enrolado na toalha. "Você é um cara casado, vai casar de novo, ainda fica dando em cima da garota menor do irmão! Merece que eu te quebre de porrada." Ralhou, divertido.

"Eu? Já chega de encrenca!" Sorriu e levantou-se. "Ah, Edward, me poupe de ver essa bunda branca!" Cobriu os olhos, desgostoso, quando Edward deixou a toalha cair e vestia a boxe. Bella o olhava, fascinada.

"É você quem está no meu quarto, porra." Retrucou divertido. "Que falta de privacidade. Meu quarto parece uma feira. Todo mundo entra e sai."

"Vamos. Anda logo. Estamos atrasados. Você tá pior que mulher para se arrumar." Brincou impaciente. Edward já vestia a calça do terno. Após colocar a camisa e sentar para calçar as meias, ele dirigiu um olhar detalhado a Bella.

"Está linda." Sussurrou, ela estava de pernas cruzadas, balançando os delicados pés no ar. "O vestido ficou perfeito em você. Combinou com seus olhos."

"Eu sei." Piscou convencida.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela e pôs o rosto no seu pescoço. "Hmmm, perfume gostoso."

"Vamos logo!"

"Ah, Jasper, me esquece." Resmungou aborrecido. Merda de casamento. Merda de irmão. Pensava seriamente se não seria melhor cortar relações de novo.

Cinco minutos depois, pôs a parte de cima do fraque no braço, deixaram o quarto e seguiram apressados para a capela ao lado do Resort. Bella ligou a TV contente e esperou Alice. Lembrou-se de dar o segundo telefonema do dia para sua casa e avisou que estava tudo bem, ocultando o fato de Alice encontrar-se casada. Ao fim, teve um monólogo um minuto com Peter, desligou e foi o tempo necessário de Alice chegar usando um vestido curto creme, com os cabelos secos e a maquiagem por fazer.

Chegaram à cerimônia alguns minutos depois de Edward e Jasper ter entrado. Eles se encontravam na frente e conversavam tranquilamente enquanto uma orquestra fazia um solo. Bella e Alice apoiaram-se no ferro do mezanino no segundo andar, local onde podiam ver todos os detalhes da capela e distraíram-se observando a suntuosa decoração de lírios brancos.

Ao olhar para o altar, Bella suspirou, digitalizando demoradamente o namorado. Ele e Jasper, vestidos iguais, pareciam noivos de revistas, com fraques preto com prata e uma beleza estonteante nos rostos. Entretanto, era o cabelo cobre desgrenhado de Edward que roubava a atenção, destacando os misteriosos olhos azuis. O físico atlético, com ombros largos e poderosos, as coxas musculosas marcadas na calça social formavam um conjunto tão imponente que lhe tirava o fôlego. Ele era lindo, ofegou sonhadora. Era engraçado que não tivesse o enxergado quando o conheceu. Quase um e noventa de testosterona, oitenta e cinco quilos de virilidade e vinte e seis anos de experiência. Sortuda. Encontrou uma concha e foi surpreendida com a pérola.

"O que o irmão do Edward queria?" Bella desviou o rosto e prestou atenção a prima, que estava calada, distraída.

"Queria combinar de nos encontrarmos quando ele voltar de lua-de-mel para acelerar as questões legais... também pediu que isso ficasse entre nós cinco."

"Ele foi sensato." Comentou. "Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?" Sugeriu desconfiada.

"Não. Você acha que aconteceria mais alguma coisa nos dez ou quinze minutos que ele passou em meu quarto?" Cruzou os braços aparentemente insatisfeita. Bella cerrou os olhos e fitou-a detidamente. Conhecia-a demais para saber que ela escondia algo. Alice soltou o ar, rendida. "Tá, ele me pediu um beijo." Admitiu com uma torcida de lábio. "Mas não foi um beijo comum, daqueles que pulsam a periquita." Desceu os ombros, desanimada. "Foi um beijo terno, delicado, daqueles que torcem as tripas."

"Você gostou dele." Afirmou e olhou distraída para a entrada. Notou pelo movimento que a noiva estava prestes a entrar.

"Não! Não posso gostar de uma pessoa que mal conheço." Entrou na defensiva, então dirigiu um secreto olhar em direção ao noivo. "É só a sensação que foi diferente. Uma sensação de despedida, sei lá. É estranho. Eu me pergunto como poderia ser... Mesmo sendo mais velho, ele é... interessante."

"Isso serviu para quebrar seu pré-conceito."

"Sim... Eu sei." Respirou fundo. "Ele é bom, Bella. Não merece uma mulher como ela." Disse pesarosa.

Os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial iniciou, a atenção das duas automaticamente foi ganhada, e olharam para baixo, no instante em que as pessoas ficaram em pé. Finalmente Edward encontrou seu olhar e sorriu, quando Rachell, vestida de verde musgo, já tinha atravessado a nave. Logo atrás, Maria caminhou alguns passos, foi recebida por Jasper e caminharam até o ministro.

Antes que o ministro pedisse que os presentes sentassem, Bella vislumbrou o olhar diabólico de Edward ao receber Rachell e lhe estender o braço. Ele deu um sorriso torto à Bella, não disfarçando sua ligação, e passou a língua no lábio superior três vezes, simulando o que prometeu fazer com a língua, fazendo alusão de que tinha feito de manhã. A menina sorriu e sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem ante a lembrança, ruborizou e sua atitude foi flagrada por Alice.

"Que pervertido! Eu não acredito que ele fez isso?" Alice ofegou incrédula. Sorridente, as duas sentaram e prestaram atenção nas palavras do ministro.

Lá embaixo, podia-se sentir a tensão irradiar do modo como Rachell apertava o braço de Edward.

"Eu não acredito que você trocou o que poderíamos ter por uma aventura com uma pirralha."

"Já tivemos uma conversa como essa. E acho que você já devia ter percebido que isso não é um assunto seu." Rechaçou tranquilamente, com o queixo erguido enquanto observava Jasper, que suava muito dentro do fraque.

"É sim. Desde que eu amo você e não estou disposta a perder, é um assunto meu."

Ele fez uma careta de desgosto e tomou uma grande lufada de ar. "Eu nunca fui seu. Nunca prometi nada." Sussurrou impaciente.

"O que ela tem? É só por ela ser nova? É o típico homem mais velho se exibindo por comer uma fedelha?" Provocou e foi longe demais, a paciência de Edward foi à zero.

"Não... Ela tem muitas coisas que você não tem: amor próprio, postura de mulher, orgulho. Posso enumerar muitas mais." Disse e afastou sutilmente o braço dela do seu.

"Isso não vai ficar assim." Ameaçou entre dentes e olhou para o mezanino com fúria no olhar.

O clima pesado foi interrompido quando o ministro chamou a atenção para os votos dos noivos. Jasper, que aparentava nervosismo extremo, seria o primeiro a recitar. Devagar, ele virou-se, ficando em frente à Maria, sorriu triste e abaixou a cabeça, falando a seguir bem baixo. "Isso está errado..."

"O que?" Maria sibilou e se aproximou mais dele.

"Não deveríamos nos casar..." Torceu os lábios, nervoso. "Eu não sou apaixonado por você, apenas me acostumei a não ficar sozinho nos últimos sete anos..." Sussurrou delicado e inclinou-se mais, pondo o rosto na altura do seu rosto, o que para os presentes reproduzia uma cena de carinho. "Não deveríamos dar um passo desses..." Disse aliviado, depois de pensar muito enquanto o ministro falava sobre amor, respeito. Como poderia casar com alguém que não o fazia sentir nada, além de comodidade?

Queria sentir, de novo, que era alguém normal, volátil, não uma máquina. Queria ter insegurança, sentir medo, ser desafiado. Queria sentir, igual ontem à noite, como se estivesse à beira de pular de um penhasco. Queria correr riscos, sentir que algo valia à pena. Sentia que perdeu os últimos sete anos. E a única maneira de voltar a viver era arriscando, saindo da área de conforto. Analisando melhor, queria sentir aquilo que via em Edward quando ele olhava para Bella: amor, como se ela fosse seu centro.

Não era Alice a causa de sua decisão. Mas ela e as palavras de Edward o fizeram finalmente enxergar que entrou nesse relacionamento só para proteger-se da solidão, não por amor. Edward protegeu-se da dor isolando-se do mundo. Ele se protegeu se acomodando a uma mulher. Agora via que ele foi o fraco, não Edward. Ainda assim, tinha tempo de decidir que podia ser feliz sem ela.

"Você não pode fazer isso comigo... Não aqui. Não agora." Ciciou nervosa e apertou seu terno nos dedos.

"Entenda, Maria, você foi minha amiga, o sexo é bom... Mas não passa disso."

"Por favor, hoje não." Implorou, com o rosto sob seu queixo.

"Eu demoro a decidir algo, mas quando decido, é realmente o que quero... E não quero mais me casar. Eu estou te dando uma oportunidade de sair com dignidade. Você escolhe como acabar com isso." Beijou falsamente sua bochecha e sorriu, a seguir pegou o microfone solenemente. "Maria, eu..."

"ESPERE!" Ela levantou a mão no ar, orgulhosa. Conhecia Jasper bem demais para saber que não estava brincando e, no entanto, ela era incapaz de agüentar a humilhação pública. "Eu não quero levar esse casamento adiante." Disse determinada, e ouviu-se um óh coletivo. Ela encarou-o, e seu olhar adquiriu um brilho traiçoeiro. "Quero revelar que meu noivo é..." Riu de canto, perversamente. "... Homossexual."

Jasper cerrou os olhos, perplexo, ainda assim manteve sua gentileza e calma inatingível.

Maria continuou, impiedosa. "Esse casamento é uma farsa. Só um meio de Jasper ter respeito como promotor em um país extremamente conservador." Explicou tranqüila. Mas não satisfeita em somente expô-lo, resolveu dar um golpe baixo atingindo-o onde realmente o machucaria. "Desculpem, senhoras e senhores, mas de uma família como a do senhor Cullen não poderia vir nada bom." Moveu a mão no ar, dramatizando. "A falecida senhora Cullen era uma leviana que traía o marido debaixo do nariz." Deu um sorriso vingativo a Jasper. Ele segurou o olhar, tenso. Edward, próximo a eles, olhou em volta e, ao ver o choque no rosto das pessoas, sentiu a fisgada da velha dor. Bella e Alice os observavam, ansiosas. Maria prosseguiu. "Os filhos eram todos uns drogados." Riu ironicamente, Jasper olhou para trás e deu um olhar de advertência a Edward, pedindo que ele ficasse calmo. "E o juiz Cullen..." Sussurrou com amargura na voz. Carlisle cruzou os braços no peito e deu-lhe um olhar duro, ameaçador. Ela que não ousasse difamá-lo. Iria iniciar uma dura briga judicial. "Bom, é isso." Desistiu. "A festa ainda será realizada no mesmo local." Ela suspirou, como uma boa atriz. "Não sou preconceituosa, mas não quero levar esse circo adiante." Atirou e caminhou ao encontro do pai.

Antes que o burburinho na capela se tornasse insuportável, Edward puxou o braço de Jasper, confuso. "Que merda você fez?"

"Vá para outro hotel com meu pai e as meninas." Pediu sem qualquer explicação.

"Por quê?"

"Não quero que vocês sejam envolvidos. Eu vou dar explicação a alguns convidados, depois te ligo." Disse apressado. Edward olhou em volta e temeu por ele. Lidar com aquela situação seria embaraçoso.

"Se for o caso, eu chamo meu pai para voltarmos para Los Angeles." Sugeriu ansioso. "Você pode ir conosco."

"Não. Vou ficar aqui." Declarou convicto. "E eu preferia que vocês não fossem, por enquanto... São minha família."

"E o que você vai dizer para eles? Que é um equivoco? Que sua noiva enlouqueceu?" Inquiriu, raiva em sua voz. Queria arrancar a cabeça de Maria por ter exposto o nome de sua família.

"Não. Só vou pedir desculpas. Tenho muitos colegas de trabalho aqui."

"Meu Deus, você tem sangue de barata!" Ofegou desacredito. "Eu te ligo falando onde nos hospedamos." Avisou e caminhou a passos rápidos, tendo que desviar de um ou outro que tumultuava o caminho, e encontrou o pai na porta.

"Vou mudar de hotel." Avisou ao pai. Notou nele um efêmero semblante de tristeza.

"Por quê?" Carlisle quis saber, sua voz amarga.

"Jasper pediu, a fim de evitar problemas." Explicou inquieto. Carlisle balançou a cabeça assentindo. "Vou pegar as meninas e o senhor vai na frente para fechar a conta no hotel." Instruiu e caminhou em direção às escadas que levavam ao mezanino. Bella já descia as escadas, pressurosa. "Vamos." Puxou a mão de Bella e saíram rápido. Os três evadiram-se antes que os fotógrafos atentassem. Somente a repórter Emily percebeu a retirada com um meio sorriso interessado.

Continua... Olá! Obrigada pela compreensão com as minhas férias. Domingo eu posto mais. Beijus 


	20. Capítulo 19 Rosas e Flores parte II

Depois do fim de semana agitado, a vida tomou um novo rumo para Edward, que após ter passado dois meses fora, obrigava-se a adaptar novamente à rotina na Agencia da DEA. Quinta-feira, envolveu-se numa série de expedientes atrasados, documentos negligenciados, ainda tendo que lidar com a rejeição de sua retomada de cargo. Era a mesma oposição que sentiu quando assumiu dois anos atrás a chefia. Na época, os subordinados esperavam que assumiria um Agente de carreira, não um recém formado na academia que assumiu o cargo por influência política. Todavia, com o tempo a resistência diminuiu. Portanto, presumia que em poucos dias a crise seria contida.

Como precaução, voltou tudo aos devidos lugares. A equipe Delta, que era a equipe de Mike e Stephen, voltou a fazer serviços internos. Erick também voltou ao seu lugar de origem, nas escutas. Já Laurent, que foi o chefe substituto da DEA em sua ausência, pôde escolher o que quisesse. E este preferiu, como todo agente antigão, ficar nas ruas, não no serviço burocrático.

Erick grampeou, embora sem autorização judicial, o telefone de Rilley, lacaio de Emmett; assim teriam notícias de quando Emmett voltaria. Nesse tempo, Edward orquestrava um plano para interceptar Emmett antes que este acercasse de sua casa, produzindo no caso uma situação em que pudessem predefinir uma trégua. Como barganha no trato, se comprometeria a não se interpor em seus negócios obscuros. Emmett não iria opor resistência, pensou. Ninguém troca sua liberdade, por uma dissensão antagônica. Iria persuadi-lo de seu interesse legítimo em Bella e se comprometeria a dar a ela o tempo que precisasse para sobressair à adolescência. Mesmo inimigos, eram ligados coaxialmente. Tinham um interesse em comum: a felicidade de Bella. Logo, não poderiam magoá-la.

Seria uma trégua. Não perdão.

Sentado atrás de sua mesa, decidia se ia ou não a casa de Bella, já que ela deixou em aberto desde segunda que sua tia não estaria em casa terças e quintas à tarde, caso ele quisesse ir lá. Queria ser um namorado normal e simplesmente ir, qualquer horário que sentisse saudade. Inclusive à noite. Mas ainda tinha o temor de sua tia o reconhecer.

Enquanto decidia, suspirava pensativo, ainda lembrando-se do tumultuado fim de semana, em que ela agiu calma, tranquila e lhe trouxe quietação de ânimo.

_Após fechar a conta e pegar as bagagens, tomaram um táxi e hospedaram-se em um hotel menor. Como era sábado à noite, os melhores hotéis da cidade estavam cheios. Então locaram dois apartamentos duplos para os cinco, dividindo ele com as duas meninas, e o pai com Jasper, quando este chegasse. _

_Silenciosa como todos os outros, Alice seguiu para um quarto e, ainda na sala do apartamento, Bella o abraçou forte ao perceber seu estado abatido._

"_Você não tem que ligar para aquilo que ela falou de sua família." Sussurrou complacente, no mesmo instante que desabotoava habilmente seus botões da camisa._

"_Não quero falar. Apenas me abrace." Pediu e a apertou forte, com o nariz sob o seu cabelo, deixando que a amargura lhe comprimisse o peito. Ela caminhou de costas, conduzindo-o abraçada a ele rumo ao quarto que ocupariam, enquanto isso lhe beijou o peito com apaixonada demanda, tirou a camisa de dentro do cós da calça e desfez do fraque. "Não, Bella. Agora não." Cingiu-a, ao perceber sua intenção. _

"_Deixe-me cuidar de você." Pediu, empurrou-o na cama e no mesmo ato puxou fora o vestido, passando-o por sua cabeça. Depois se inclinou, tirou dele os sapatos e ato seguido desfez das calças, cuidadosamente._

"_Vem aqui." Ele puxou-a pelo pulso e a fez deitar em cima dele. "Se você quer cuidar de mim, deixa eu ficar quietinho... Só quero te abraçar." Mudou na cama e deitou de lado, com a cabeça apoiada em seu seio, abraçando-a pela cintura e quadril. _

_Ficou ali, inspirando seu perfume, com a mente mergulhada nas lembranças. Não queria que depois de tanto tempo o fatídico acontecimento o atingisse tanto. Mas não era algo que pudesse evitar. Ver a infausta fraqueza de sua família exposta por Maria o magoava excessivamente, quando algo que seu pai lutou por discrição, difundiu-se. Pior ainda do modo como foi: uma vingativa infâmia. _

_A consciência disso doía._

_Inspirou profundo, apertou-a mais forte e fechou os olhos, sentindo seus dedos nos cabelos, ouvindo o embalar tranquilo de seu coração; até que o sono o levou._

_Acordou ainda de madrugada suado, com uma névoa de prazer em volta do seu cérebro ao sentir o fundo da boca quente chupando seu pênis. Estremeceu com a língua explorando cada centímetro de sua extensão, e a urgência despertou nele os mais lascivos desejos._

"_Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo." Chiou e voltou a fechar os olhos. "Acordo com uma mulher me devorando e ela ainda sorri para mim." Contorceu-se, com a boca pequena atracada a sua anatomia. "Isso... Hmmm..." Gemeu, preguiçoso. "Senta aqui, vai... Quero você." Pediu e a trouxe para seus lábios. _

_Só havia um lugar de consolo para ele. Dentro dela. Homem em mulher unidos como duas metades de um todo. Só a incandescente energia dela o fazia sentir-se completo. Ele apossava-se daquela radiante vitalidade, sugava sua energia, e era reabilitado para defrontar um novo dia. Inevitavelmente, ela era dona absoluta de seu emocional, corpo e alma. _

_Mais tarde, após estarem exaustos e satisfeitos, abraçou-a novamente._

"_Por que resolveu me atacar dessa vez?" Sussurrou indolente, com as pernas enroscadas, lençóis úmidos, ela abraçada ao seu peito._

"_Por que você estava chorando." Ela murmurou sonolenta. "Doeu ver você sofrer."_

"_Foi só algum pesadelo bobo."_

"_Eu sei." Admitiu pesarosa. "Mas eu queria ver você bem... Queria te curar." Sussurrou letárgica, após isso o silêncio foi total e ambos dormiram. _

Saudoso, suspirou e mexeu em alguns papéis sobre a mesa, ainda pensando no domingo, que só saíram da cama às duas da tarde, quando seu pai lhe avisou que iriam embora.

Sua abstração mental foi interrompida por um novo toque de mensagem do dia de Bella, sorriu para foto e abriu a caixa.

_Ser feliz é reconhecer que vale a pena viver, apesar de todos os desafios, incompreensões e períodos de crise. _

_Ser feliz é deixar de ser vítima dos problemas e se tornar um autor da própria história. _

_É atravessar desertos fora de si, mas ser capaz de encontrar um oásis no recôndito da sua alma. _

_É agradecer a Deus a cada manhã pelo milagre da vida. _

_Ser feliz é não ter medo dos próprios sentimentos. _

_**A.C.**_

_**Eu****sou****feliz,****e****você****faz****parte****da****minha****felicidade.**_

_**E você? É feliz?**_

_**Amo****você.****Tenha****um****bom****dia**._

Leu, releu e questionou-se, se era feliz... A resposta era tão clara. Só com ela teve ciência do que era felicidade, embora os motivos para ser infeliz fossem maiores. Sua vida era estéril antes de tê-la. Era continuamente vazio e amargo. Uma máquina programada no automático. Se quer se lembrava de sorrir.

Contudo, mesmo tendo-a, as verdades que omitia dela roubavam sua paz. Conseqüentemente sua felicidade.

De novo, a sensação de perda de tempo assolou-o e lhe fez lembrar que a distância semanal era desperdício do que podiam ter. Por isso, ansiou poder fugir da repartição e ir vê-la. Entretido, olhou para o próprio corpo e lembrou estar de terno. Merda, se quisesse ir, teria que mudar a roupa, assim não teria que mentir onde estava e nem levantaria suspeitas.

Decidido, adiantou tudo que podia na Agência, pediu um almoço por telefone e passou em casa para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Três da tarde, parou o carro, hesitante, na porta da casa de Bella, totalmente inseguro pelo que significava estar lá. Mandou uma mensagem avisando que chegou e, minutos depois, ela apareceu animada na fachada da residência usando um minúsculo short de malha lilás e um top de ginástica da mesma cor. Sorridente, apertou o botão do controle e o portão se abriu.

"Não acha melhor eu deixar o carro aqui fora?" Ele perguntou receoso, sentindo-se intruso na casa de Emmett.

"Não, seu covardezinho. Minha tia vai demorar. Ela foi ao curso, depois iria às compras." Brincou, abriu a porta de passageiro e entrou no carro, dando-lhe um beijo. Ele pôs o nariz em seu cabelo e sentiu cheiro de açúcar caramelado, ou talvez baunilha.

"Ok." Ele pôs o carro em marcha, passou pelo portão e estacionou dentro da propriedade.

Ao descer, ela rodeou o Volvo preto e abraçou-o, com os braços em volta de seu ombro, pendurando-se nele. "Bem vindo a minha casa!" Beijou-o animada no rosto, queixo, pescoço.

"Hmmm, se eu soubesse que teria uma recepção dessas teria vindo antes." Apertou-a no abraço, desceu a mão até seu quadril e acariciou sua polpa exposta pelo micro-short. "Que delicinha de short. Você podia passar o fim de semana lá em casa vestida assim." Mordiscou seu queixo e lhe deu uma palmada divertida.

"Se tiver calor como hoje... Até menos, se você quiser." Piscou lisonjeada e segurou sua mão. "Vem. Eu estava fazendo uns bolinhos para o fim de semana."

Seguiram pela área dos fundos, andando por um passeio de pedras rodeado por um jardim bem arquitetado com jasmins, rosas, orquídeas e arbustos; plantas que automaticamente evocaram lembranças olfativas e sensitivas da adolescência de Edward. Era previsível Emmett ter um jardim em casa, já que sua primeira profissão foi jardineiro.

"Não tem piscina?" Edward comentou e apontou para imensa propriedade. As mansões de Beverly Hills geralmente tinham.

"Não. Eu não quis." Balançou os ombros.

"Então vou perder a oportunidade de te ver de biquíni?" Gracejou e desceu de novo a mão descaradamente pelo short.

"Eu tomo sol de vez em quando. Mas o maior mergulho que dou é embaixo do chuveirinho." Brincou e entrou na área de serviço. Peter, que brincava no chão mais a frente, no canto da cozinha, levantou-se ao vê-lo.

"Tio Du!" Ofegou alegre e pulou para o seu braço.

"Olá, garotão. O que estava fazendo no chão?"

"Dever de casa." Bella respondeu e pôs novamente o jaleco que tirou para recebê-lo.

"Por que ele não faz em uma mesa?"

"Por que ela está ocupada com minhas tralhas." Apontou para uma mesa de inox cheia de forminhas, batedeira industrial, ingredientes. "E como ele gosta de ficar me olhando, prefere ficar no chão." Explicou e prendeu o cabelo.

Ele colocou o garoto no chão, depois a abraçou por trás. "Eu também ficaria te olhando o dia todo." Deu beijos em seu pescoço. "Mas eu preferia que você estivesse vestida com aquele shortinho, não esse jalecão horroroso e essa touca que acabou de colocar." Brincou.

"Ossos do ofício." Citou com um sorriso. "Vou colocar uma massa para assar, preparar mais uma porção e fico livre. Se você tivesse avisado ontem que viria hoje, eu teria feito os bolinhos ontem à noite."

"Eu só decidi hoje. Mas sem problema. Vou ficar com Peter enquanto isso." Afastou-se e sentou-se no chão com Peter. "E ae? A lição tá difícil?" Apontou para o caderno que ele tinha nas mãos.

O menino balançou a cabeça e escreveu no papel. '_Não. Eu sei tudo que a tia ensina_.'

"Ah, legal. Você deve ser bom em tudo, igual Bella." Brincou e bagunçou o cabelo do menino.

'_Eu sou. Quer conhecer meu quarto?' _Peter propôs, ansioso.

"Não sei... Será que sua mãe deixa?" Disse e virou-se em direção a Bella.

"O quê?" Perguntou concentrada em preencher as forminhas com a massa.

"Peter me chamou para conhecer o quarto dele."

"Pode ir. Enquanto vocês vão lá, vou bater a outra massa. Depois sou de vocês." Avisou, Edward levantou e foi novamente até ela, passando então os braços em volta dela.

"Como sempre, seus _cuidandos _em primeiro lugar." Resmungou carente, mordiscando sua orelha.

"Não faça drama." Virou e lhe deu um selinho. "Depois serei sua até de noite. Hoje eu vou para a boate do Emmett. Se quiser ir comigo, o convite está aberto."

"Tá. Uma coisa de cada vez. Vou ficar com Peter um pouco, mais tarde vejo se você está merecendo minha presença à noite." Deu um sorriso presumido, ciente que não perderia uma oportunidade de ficar com ela.

Pegou na mão de Peter, passaram por duas salas e alcançaram as escadas, mas não passou despercebido a quantidade de quadros e os itens alegres que compunham a decoração dos ambientes. Subiram para o segundo andar, passaram por um hall, um corredor com três portas e o penúltimo quarto era o de Peter. A decoração azul clara, cheia de informações carinhosas, lembrou-o de Bella. Tinha uma prateleira com fotos e mais fotos dos dois, uma pequena foto de Emmett, e algumas fotos de Alice e da tia. Depois que o menino mostrou, alegre, a coleção de brinquedos, joguinhos e o moderno aparelho de vídeo-game, ele aproximou-se de uma porta branca, interna ao quarto.

'Quer ver o quarto de Bella?' O garoto propôs, por meio de sinais.

"Qual é o quarto dela?"

'Este aqui. ' Apontou para a porta que abriu. O quarto de Bella era anexo ao dele.

Curioso em saber como era o cantinho de sua garota, entrou devagar, olhando em volta. O quarto era grande, com uma cama solteirão convidativa, cheia de almofadas em formato de flor. Tinha pelúcias em forma de abelha, sol, borboletas. No canto tinha um pufe rosa claro em formato de pétala e nas paredes diversos quadros se alternavam, sempre com combinação rosa, lilás e azul, ou laranja, vermelho e amarelo. Alguns tinham formatos de flores, rosas, por do sol.

"Quem pinta os quadros?" Apontou para um específico em cima da cama, um beija-flor.

Peter rolou os olhos como se fosse uma pergunta óbvia. "Mamã." Respondeu sonoramente.

"Puta merda, são bonitos!" Ofegou surpreso. Pensava que ela pintava há pouco tempo. "Todos os quadros da casa foram ela quem pintou?"

Peter balançou a cabeça assentindo. Edward sentou em sua cama, puxou a almofada em formato de sol e cheirou. Tinha a mistura de perfumes dela.

'Eu também gosto do cheiro. ' Peter sinalizou sorridente, depois caminhou até uma gaveta, tirou uma peça de roupa e cheirou. 'Essas roupas aqui tem o cheiro dela.' Pegou um sutiã de renda, embolou na mão e cheirou.

"Deixe eu ver." Edward pegou, levou ao rosto e cerrou os olhos. "Hmmm, tem mesmo. Acho que é amaciante." Comentou e novamente levou a peça ao rosto, abriu mais a gaveta e pegou distraído outra peça.

'Não é amaciante.' Peter sinalizou, e Edward já entendia nitidamente. 'É isso.' Tirou de dentro da gaveta um sachê de aromatizante com cheiro de flores, iguais os que Emmett fazia para Rosalie. Edward cheirou o pacote um segundo, depois continuou inalando as peças que tinha a mão.

"No sachê fica um cheiro muito forte. Aqui fica mais o cheiro dela." Explicou tranquilamente. Sua atenção foi chamada para a porta e deparou-se com Alice olhando-os boquiabertos.

"Hei, por que vocês estão cheirando as calcinhas de Bella?" Inquiriu desconfiada e entrou.

Edward deu um passo ao lado e olhou a peça que tinha na mão. Era uma calcinha de renda, par do sutiã.

"Peter estava me mostrando o..." Olhou sem jeito para Peter, que o olhava com um brilho inocente nos olhos. "O sachê que Bella põe nas gavetas."

"Ah... Sei." Alice assentiu sarcástica. "Bem que eu suspeitei que você era algum maníaco tarado." Riu e sentou-se à vontade no pufe. "Emmett que faz essas coisas para gente." Apontou para o sachê. "Tudo da Bella tem fragrância de flor, chocolate, morango. As minhas coisas ele põe cheiro de hortelã, limão e pimenta. Por que será?" Rolou os olhos, sugestivamente.

Edward sorriu relaxado com ela e sentou na cama. "E ae? Como você está?"

"Tô bem." Deu de ombros.

"Resolveu as questões legais com meu irmão?"

"Ainda não. Ele disse que esses casamentos em Vegas tem três meses para ser anulados. Então vou deixá-lo curtir as férias." Sorriu amistosa. "Ele já passou por pressão demais esses dias. Aquela mulher foi uma víbora. Expôs ele demais."

"Você o viu, esse tempo que ele está aqui em Los Ângeles?"

"Sim. Ontem..." Respondeu simplesmente. "Ele me buscou na escola para almoçar em um dos restaurantes mais caros de Beverly Hills para tratar de divórcio, já viu essa? É um idiota engomadinho. Eu preferia hamburguês." Mordeu os lábios, sorrindo.

"Hmmm... Eu sei que você fugiu sábado, depois que eu e Bella entramos no quarto." Comentou casualmente.

"Eu não saí escondida." Defendeu-se. "Só não queria deixar ninguém preocupado, pensando que iria casar de novo." Sorriu.

"Estava com Jasper?" Arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado. Mulheres eram esquisitas. Ao mesmo tempo em que o desdenhava e não parecia querer nada com ele, foi capaz de fugir para encontrá-lo.

"Ele me ligou e fomos conversar no terraço." Deu de ombros. "Só conversamos. Ele me contou sobre a vida dele." Encarou Edward intensamente. "Falou da adolescência de vocês."

Edward instantaneamente engoliu em seco. "Da nossa?" Ofegou subitamente nervoso.

"Sim... Sei que vocês conhecem Emmett desde quando ele veio para Califórnia. Jasper confiou em mim, falou tudo sobre sua família, inclusive sobre ao que a noiva se referia na capela." Explicou enigmaticamente.

Edward estava tenso, mergulhado num casulo de perplexidade com a atitude traidora de Jasper.

"Mas não se preocupe..." Ela adicionou ao perceber sua tensão. "Ele conseguiu me convencer que você a quer bem... Ainda assim, eu não vou esconder isso por muito tempo dela, então..." Continuou observando-o. Ele respirava com dificuldade, esperando-a proferir a sentença. "Quero saber quando vai falar sobre isso com Bella?" Inquiriu séria.

"O que ele vai falar para mim?" Bella surpreendeu-os, aparecendo ainda de jaleco e touca, na porta.

Edward segurou o olhar em Alice, temeroso. Alice esperou-o falar algo, com um risinho zombador, depois se levantou e improvisou.

"Que eu o peguei no flagra, Bella, cheirando e lambendo suas calcinhas." Espetou ironicamente.

"E-eu só estava..." Balbuciou para defender-se. Bella mordeu os lábios, presunçosa, encarando-o cheia de subentendidos. Ele desistiu. "Tudo bem. Eu confesso." Soltou o ar aliviado que Alice não tivesse falado. Pelo jeito, ela guardaria o segredo. Alice parecia leal. E ele decidiu que definitivamente gostava dela. Todavia, ainda tinha que cometer um fratricídio. Treinaria tiro ao alvo com as bolas do delator. "O que você acha de nós quatro sairmos juntos?" Propôs para mudar o tema. "Como Alice é casada com meu irmão, seria interessante se saíssemos juntos." Gracejou e piscou para Alice. Ela fechou a cara.

"Eu não sou casada com seu irmão!" Negou birrenta.

"No papel, sim." Retrucou, com um gesto de pouco caso.

"Mas vou me separar!"

"Será que vai?" Arqueou a sobrancelha. "Uma mulher que foge para dormir com o marido, não tem intenção de separar."

"Eu não dormi com ele!" Aumentou o tom, e Bella sorriu dos dois. Pareciam se dar bem.

"Eu sei que não, _cunhadinha_. Vocês não dormiram." Ironizou, surpreso consigo. Sentia-se um moleque travesso com ela, como se fossem amigos há tempos. Ela seria uma cunhada legal. Alguém que pôs desordem na vida de Jasper, assim como Bella fez com ele.

"Edward, você não me provoque." Ameaçou, encarando-o furiosa, com postura ofensiva.

"E o quê? Você vai me agarrar, igual agarrou Jasper?" Gargalhou e se escondeu atrás de Bella, abraçando-a como escudo.

A pequena irritada demorou uns minutos olhando com olhos cerrados dele para Bella, vendo-o beijá-la brincalhão no pescoço, e aos poucos um sorriso genuíno aflorou no canto de seus lábios.

"Seu criança!" Empurrou seu ombro com a pontinha dos dedos. Bella continuou sorrindo dos dois, agora tentando se afastar para que os dois se resolvessem. Alice continuou, afetada, enquanto olhava para as unhas. "Eu não dei pra ele de novo naquela noite que_ fugi _do quarto, se é o que você pensa. Nem sequer o beijei desde aquele dia. Nós só somos amigos agora." Ergueu o queixo, com um bico orgulhoso.

"Ah, os tempos são outros." Dramatizou, com os braços prendendo Bella. "Antigamente as pessoas eram amigas, depois namoravam, então casavam. Agora casam, depois viram amigas." Brincou de novo.

"Vá se fu..." Olhou para Bella, depois para Peter sentado na cama. Engoliu as palavras e deu as costas. "Vá pro inferno!" Saiu rebolando, mas com um sorriso. "E eu não sou sua cunhada." Gritou do corredor com diversão na voz.

"Que bom que estão se dando bem." Bella comentou enquanto soltava o cabelo.

"Ela parece que só late, mas não morde."

"Exatamente isso... Você sempre é tão fechado com os outros. Gostei de ver seu lado humorado e travesso."

"Você me deixou mais humorado, não percebe? Às vezes penso que tenho dezesseis anos de novo." Disse e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Peter, observando-a desabotoar o feio jaleco que vestia.

"Que bom. Prefiro você ao velho rabugento que eu conheci." Jogou o jaleco no cesto. "Sabia que você foi o primeiro a fazê-la sorrir desde domingo?"

"Por quê?"

"Ela está muito confusa com o que sente. Depois te explico..." Pegou uma toalha. "Me dá mais um tempinho para que eu possa tomar um banho. Estou me sentindo muito suja." Deu-lhe um selinho e caminhou para a porta rosa. "Peter, leve o tio Du para conhecer o jardim que daqui a pouco eu desço para lancharmos." Entrou e fechou a porta.

Peter puxou, animado, a mão de Edward, desceram as escadas e saíram da cozinha para a área externa, caminhando em seguida rumo ao jardim. O menino louro de cabelo cortado chanel andava apressado.

'Gosto daqui.' O menino sinalizou, apontado para a variedade de cores de flores e rosas amarelas, brancas, vermelhas. 'Ficamos muito tempo aqui.'

"No jardim?"

Peter assentiu. Edward virou o rosto e vislumbrou por um instante a construção a metros da casa, na outra entrada da propriedade, lugar onde tinha um carro e uma moto parados à frente. "E lá? Você vai muito lá?" Apontou para o laboratório.

'Não.' Balançou a cabeça, a seguir seus olhos brilharam arteiros. 'Vem aqui.' Puxou-o empolgado, Edward deixou-se arrastar alguns metros, até que pararam frente a uma janela escondida por arbustos, no canto da parede de fundos do laboratório.

"O que viemos fazer aqui?"

'Trabalho papai. ' Apontou para o laboratório. Inclinou, abriu a janelinha metalizada 60x60 e pôs a cabeça dentro.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward sussurrou tenso, suspeitando o que Peter queria mostrar e olhou em direção a casa, preocupado. Temia que Bella ou Alice viesse atrás deles.

'Vou te mostrar meu esconderijo secreto.' Sinalizou empolgado, entrou e pediu que Edward o seguisse. A janela estava a um metro do chão, provavelmente um duto de ventilação, Edward pôs a cabeça, deixou que o corpo passasse e engatinhou um pouco, curioso em onde Peter iria lhe levar. Após engatinhar silenciosos alguns metros no sentido elevo, em poucos segundos estavam sobre o laboratório. Peter levantou uma espécie de placa de isolamento, abriu e, tenso, Edward olhou para baixo, arregalando os olhos quando viu o que estava sob eles. Era um depósito. Tinham embalagens e mais embalagens do que julgou de imediato ser cocaína, pela cor.

"Como descobriu isso aqui?" Sussurrou, ofegante.

'Quando quero ver meu pai, venho vê-lo trabalhando.' Sinalizou, depois apontou para frente. 'Ele fica ali também. Quer ir lá?'

"Não." Olhou as prateleiras detalhadamente, em expectativa com a idéia que lhe surgia. Nunca conseguiu mandado judicial para fazer busca na casa de Emmett, afinal, nenhum juiz autorizava. Agora, sem impedimentos, poderia levantar provas do crime desobstruído de impedimentos.

É lógico que de nada adiantaria juntar provas nesse instante contra ele, já que pretendia fazer outra trégua, uma que não a quebrasse, com fez com a outra. Mas de qualquer modo, em caso de Emmett não concordar, poderia juntar meios de persuadi-lo a aceitar suas condições.

Mas de que adiantaria?

Emmett parecia ter planos de se entregar, caso aquele acordo de ficar longe de Bella tivesse sido seguido. Inclusive ele deu aquele chip. Ah, merda, aquele chip... Suspirou e enfiou a mão no bolso da bermuda, conferindo se o celular estava lá para que pudesse tirar umas fotos. Se a pessoa que achou aquele chip já soubesse do que se tratava e tivesse conseguido desvendar as intrincadas codificações, já teria entrado em ação... Mas e se essa pessoa, assim como ele, estivesse só esperando Emmett chegar? Oh, Deus, que complicação. Estava tão perdido com tudo. De qualquer maneira, tinha agora uma oportunidade de provar por suas mãos o que Emmett fazia. Portanto, conferiu que o depósito estava vazio, enfiou as pernas naquela abertura e deixou que o corpo descesse, apoiando os pés em cima de uma mesa para que se equilibrasse.

"Fica aí um pouquinho." Sussurrou, sentindo o sangue pulsar nas têmporas com a adrenalina.

Seguiu para frente das prateleiras de aço, leu os rótulos e abriu o canto de uma das embalagens, pegando um pouco e colocando na língua. Como tinha suposto, era realmente cocaína. Cocaína pura. A sala estava recheada de cima abaixo. Em outro armário, mais perto da porta, tinha outras embalagens maiores, com cerca de dois quilos. Leu o rótulo e conferiu que era cocaína modificada.

Sem perder tempo, segurou o celular na mão, aproximou-se das embalagens e tirou várias fotos. Em seguida tirou fotos do depósito, foi até a janela tirou fotos do quintal para mostrar que estava na casa de Emmett. Viu um computador no canto, inclinou-se até ele e fez menção de ligar, no entanto, umas vozes próximas o impediram.

Ágil, subiu na mesa, apoiou a mão na borda do duto e num impulso entrou novamente no tubo de ventilação. Segundos depois, Rilley e o ajudante entraram no depósito, sem notar que houve intruso, pegaram alguns pacotes de cocaína pura, conversando distraidamente, Rilley inclinou-se frente ao computador, registrou algo, depois saiu, deixando o PC ligado.

Edward respirou fundo, aliviado, e deitou sobre o braço uns segundos. Merda, o que estava fazendo? Se tivesse sido pego, estaria numa fria. Entretanto, mesmo com culpa por abusar da confiança de Bella, sentia-se tentado a descer de novo e acessar o computador, aproveitando do fato de estar ligado.

"PETER." Ouviu-se um grito distante.

"Mamã!" Peter ofegou com os olhos arregalados.

Apressados, voltaram a placa de isolamento ao lugar e engatinharam rápido para a saída. Peter saiu primeiro e Edward logo atrás, espanando em seguida a poeira que acaso tivesse na roupa.

"Estavam se escondendo de mim, é?" Bella perguntou inocente logo que os encontrou no jardim.

"Peter estava me mostrando o quintal." Mentiu arfando.

"Ah... Venham lanchar." Pegou nas mãos dos dois e se direcionaram para a cozinha, comendo lá bolinhos recém-assados e suco. Após lancharem, Peter subiu para dormir e Bella preparou uma cesta de frutas e suco, foi para o jardim na lateral da casa, forrou o chão com uma esteira e sentaram encostados a uma árvore.

"Eu vi os quadros que você pintou. São lindos." Comentou bajulador e deitou no chão, com a cabeça na coxa de Bella. Ela tinha posto outro shortinho curto, top que parecia uma tentadora faixa sobre os seios e uma camisa curta aberta, amarrada na frente, com a barriga exposta. Sua pele fresca e atrativa conservava o cheiro de sabonete e creme. E os cabelos estavam molhados e soltos, jogados para frente.

"Ah, são bem amadores ainda. Tô me aperfeiçoando." Acariciou seus cabelos.

"Quando você arruma tempo para pintar?"

"Sou hiperativa. Fico ocupada todo o dia. Estudo, brinco com Peter, toco um pouco flauta com ele, pinto no finzinho da tarde, à noite faço ioga, depois leio, assim, o dia se vai. Como vê, aproveito cada minuto. Não costumo parar em frente ao computador. É isso que nos faz perder tempo."

Ele deitou de lado e passeou os dedos concentradamente em sua barriga, fazendo o caminho do abdômen e umbigo com a ponta dos dedos.

"Poxa, você nem tem tempo de sentir minha falta." Reclamou.

"Eu sinto. Penso em você o dia todo." Disse carinhosamente e tentou arrumar os fios arrepiados de cabelo cobre. Ele sorriu matreiro, satisfeito.

"E seu irmão? Tem notícias dele?" Lembrou-se instantaneamente das fotos que tirou. "Quando ele volta?"

"Ele ligou ontem. Liga sempre. Acho que volta logo. Esse foi o maior tempo que ele passou fora. As pesquisas dele devem estar dando certo."

"Hmmm..." Torceu os lábios. "O que tá rolando mesmo com sua prima e meu irmão? O que você ia me explicar?" Continuou acariciando tranquilamente sua barriga.

"Penso que ela gostou dele. Mas não quer se envolver sério com ninguém. Namorar sério não bate com o papel de mulher livre que ela encena." Contorceu-se com as cócegas na barriga. "Ela está mais reflexiva. Acho que ninguém nunca deu muita importância para ela, como seu irmão vem dando. E isso a assusta. Ele podia simplesmente anular o casamento e pronto. Mas ele tem sido bem atencioso, como se quisesse se aproximar dela. Você precisava ter visto a cara dela ontem quando ele foi buscar ela na escola para almoçarem." Balançou a cabeça. "Ela queria se esconder para que nenhum amigo dela a visse com um homem daquele tipo, engomadinho." Gargalhou.

"Você também me acha engomadinho?" Quis saber e beijou a barriga devagar, aspirando o cheiro suave de sua pele. Argh, mal a tocou já sentia excitação. Deve ter sido condenado a uma ereção eterna depois que a conheceu. Esses interlúdios sensuais liberavam nele uma espécie de adolescente enlouquecido por sexo. Enquanto sua mente o reprimia, dizendo que iriam só conversar, seu corpo vivia ansioso.

"No começo eu achava." Admitiu sorrindo. "Mas ultimamente você se veste mais normal. Comprou umas roupas mais descoladas, cortou cabelo mais fashion. Você deve ter refeito o guarda-roupa. Gosto das suas novas bermudas e camisetas claras. Antigamente eu só te via de roupas escuras."

"Fiz uma compra de roupas novas aquele dia que fui a uma festa com você. No dia, eu não tinha nenhum tipo de roupa que se encaixasse naquele tipo de festa. As minhas roupas eram muito sérias."

"Quer dizer que mudou seu jeito de vestir para se encaixar?" Sorriu presunçosa, estremecendo quando a língua de Edward rodeou preguiçosamente seu umbigo. Imediatamente seus seios prestaram continência, enrijecendo.

"Sim." Admitiu, satisfeito em ver a resposta de seu corpo.

"Eu gosto disso." Disse e esfregou os dedos mais fortes na sua nuca, enquanto o toque e o calor se intensificavam pelo jovem corpo.

Ele fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o vértice entre suas pernas. "Hmmm, sinto saudade." Inspirou profundo e ajeitou a posição do membro que o incomodava. "Você podia ir para minha casa durante a semana pintar um quadro lá. Assim eu não sentiria tanta saudade."

"Eu posso pintar aqui."

"Talvez eu te inspirasse." Sugeriu malicioso e fungou novamente.

"Hmmm, vou pensar." Fez-se de difícil.

"Bem que você podia dormir comigo hoje." Propôs como um menininho insistente chamando atenção e mordiscou-a brincando na pélvis por cima do short, sentindo no mesmo instante uma pontada nos testículos.

"Não posso." Sussurrou meiga. "Tenho aula amanhã."

"Eu te levaria na escola." Subiu a mão de sua barriga ao seio, passeando a palma no bico evidente.

"Não sei. Talvez eu precise de um incentivo." Sorriu, ele sentou esperançoso, apoiou o corpo num braço e plantou beijos suaves em sua boca.

"Assim?" Enfiou suavemente a língua. "Se eu fizer isso em você, você vai?" Lambeu insinuante seu lábio superior, subiu as duas mãos e acariciou o bico do seio, apertando entre o polegar e indicador por fora do top. "Ou você quer mais que isso?"

"Talvez mais... Preciso ser convencida." Gemeu, sensualmente despudorada, contorcendo como uma gata. Ele inverteu as posições, apoiando-se na árvore e sentou-a em seu colo. Uma mão manteve em seu seio, apalpando-o. A outra acariciou sua nuca, apoiando para que beijasse. O beijo foi cálido, com feroz ardor, deixando que sua língua se enterrasse e deslizasse no interior da pequena boca com renovado brio. Bella esfregou-se nele, sentindo um fluído ardente molhar a parte inferior e não teve vergonha de perseguir o que queria. "Quero mais que beijo." Sussurrou com ousadia e empurrou o seio a frente, com os bicos eretos a provocá-lo. Ele fechou os olhos e apoiou as duas mãos novamente nos seios fartos.

"Bella..." Murmurou alertando-a, e ela friccionou-se mais, rebolando um pouco. Ele gemeu baixinho, sentindo o calor que brotava entre suas pernas. Baixou a frente do top e passou a língua devagar, tenso. Ela ofegou e fechou os olhos, com a cabeça para trás, o coração batendo forte por causa da insuportável doçura. O sabor de Bella o enlouquecia, impregnava em sua língua, disparando desejo por seu corpo até fazer o fôlego tremer.

"Podíamos fazer amor aqui..." Ela propôs e lambeu sua orelha. "Algo rápido."

Ele expôs mais o seio e abocanhou-o, sem pensamentos claros e sem fôlego. "Alguém pode vir aqui."

"Ninguém vai ver." Gemeu, com sua parte inferior pulsando. "Eu estou vestida, você também."

"É aí que está o problema. Você está vestida." Gemeu quando ela rebolou novamente.

"Meu short é folgado. Estou sem calcinha. E já estou molhada... Vai entrar deslizando." Enfiou a língua em sua orelha.

"Meu Deus, Bella. Se continuar a falar assim, eu gozo antes de decidir." Ofegou, olhou para os lados, a fim de conferir se estavam sozinhos, abriu os botões da bermuda e pôs o pênis para fora. Ela sorriu diabólica, afastou o short de malha, posicionou-se e deslizou devagar. Ela estremeceu, com pequenos espasmos quando ele a preencheu por completo.

"Hmmm, delícia." Ele gemeu e a apertou a ele pelo quadril, sentindo-se enterrar fundo naquele calor úmido. Fechou os olhos e moveu-a circularmente, devagar, sutil.

"É interessante ter você assim indefeso, dentro de mim." Ela confessou, com um prazer que aumentava e aumentava, conforme se movimentava.

"É...?" Sua voz saiu débil.

"Sim. Dá uma sensação de poder."

Ele desceu a frente do top novamente e passou a chupar forte seus seios, deixando-a ofegante com cada vibração que ia do seio ao músculo inferior excitado, arrastando-a cada vez mais acima em busca de satisfação.

"Isso é tão errado." Puxou o ar nos dentes. "Sou adulto. Geralmente são adolescentes que fazem sexo pelo quintal de casa, escondidos, com medo de ser surpreendidos."

"Não tem como ser errado, se é feito com amor... É tão quente. Gostoso." E passou a beijá-lo, devagar, chupando sua língua, enquanto movia-se levemente, ordenhando-o. Podia ouvir o som de prazer que saía de sua garganta e sentia-se maravilhosamente mulher por ser ela a responsável por aquele prazer. Não tinha porque ter pudores quando o amava tanto. Ele era responsável por essa parte dela que jamais soubera que existia. Dava-lhe segurança em ser ousada. Com ele, era natural ser apaixonada e desinibida.

"Eu senti muito sua falta." Ele buscou ar em seu pescoço. "Me senti só em minha casa." Lambeu seu pescoço e afundou-se nela, fazendo pressão para cima. "Além disso, meu corpo reclamou você a semana toda... Estou viciado." Rugiu, mordiscando-a, indo com a boca ávida novamente para seus seios. O mundo poderia explodir que ele não perceberia.

"Pode vir me ver, quando sentir minha falta."

"Não vim te ver só pra isso." Defendeu-se.

"Mas isso faz parte de nós dois agora. O amor físico nos une."

Satisfeito por sua resposta, segurou-a pelo quadril e novamente enterrou-se. Ela ronronou e apertou sua cabeça aos seios.

"Está bom para você? Quero dizer, eu sinto prazer de qualquer jeito. Já você, precisa de mais estímulos."

"Só de ter você assim já sinto prazer." Murmurou rouca. Ele pôs habilmente a mão entre os dois e passou a friccioná-la acrobaticamente. Ela arregalou os olhos cheios de luxúria, como se tivesse ligado um botão, e a feroz necessidade de satisfação colidiu dentro dela. Encostaram as bocas famintamente e, enquanto os arrepios de prazer construíam o orgasmo, movimentavam-se em conjunto, mutuamente indulgentes. Bastou segundos para que, em um ponto garantido, ele catapultasse o prazer no corpo feminino, fazendo-a grunhir abafado em seus lábios, mergulhando tão fundo nos próprios sentidos que era como se cada partícula do seu cérebro implodisse em cores, sacudindo-a de tremores da cabeça aos pés. Seguindo a ela, ele liberou-se num estado de quase tormento, também gemendo, com o prazer disparado em seu sangue numa cascata intensa de fruição.

Ainda tendo espasmos no corpo e o líquido seminal sendo ejetado, beijou-a com tal paixão que o coração parecia que ia parar de bater. Deus, não havia mais nenhum muro. Nada. Nenhuma barreira emocional que o protegesse. Sua concha segura não existia mais. E assustava-se e encantava-se com isso. Ela lhe deu experiências que nunca teve antes. E essa combinação de doçura com ousadia fazia-o sentir e viver com uma diferença ímpar. Nunca mais seria o mesmo. Poderia gritar e cantar na chuva só por ter feito amor ao céu aberto, cinco e meia da tarde e de roupas. Ela era sua fonte de juventude, sua perigosa droga, uma febre em seu corpo que nunca mais curaria.

Suspirando, afastou ofegante do beijo e encostou a cabeça na árvore.

"Até que não foi tão rapidinho assim." Comentou esgotado.

"Foi bom." Ela beijou-lhe o pescoço, languida e permaneceram quietos um tempo.

"Hmmm, não quero nem me mexer. Isso vai estar tão esquisito." Fez uma careta sorridente, referindo-se aos fluídos do ato sexual.

"Eu trouxe papel toalha."

"Ah, então eu fui seduzido de propósito." Comentou malicioso. "Você pensou em tudo."

"Sim. Afinal, eu sempre serei a ninfeta que te seduz, e você o tio que tenta me refrear." Brincou, afastou-se um pouco e, após se recomporem com sorrisos cúmplices divertidos, ele deitou no chão de novo com a cabeça em seu colo, preguiçoso.

"Gostei de fazer amor e conversar." Ela comentou e voltou a deslizar os dedos em seu cabelo.

"Também gostei... acho que nenhum assunto diminuiria minha tara por você."

"Bom saber. Duvido se algumas daquelas _tias _já fizeram essas aventuras com você."

"Você tem ciúme delas?" Arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso, com seu modo de falar.

"Eu?" Perguntou insultada. "Não." Fingiu com um bico orgulhoso. Ele a abraçou pela cintura sorrindo.

"Bobinha. Saiba que, enquanto elas só me satisfaziam, você desperta o meu desejo. Eu sou insaciável com você. Eu já disse: sexo antes era só um meio de alívio. Com você, quanto mais eu faço, mais eu sei que é impossível parar de te querer." Disse enfaticamente. Ela mordeu os lábios, presunçosa.

"Isso é bom... Sentir desejo por mim é uma linguagem de amor." Pressionou-o. Ele não respondeu, mas mudou de assunto.

"E quanto ao meu quadro? Vai pintar na minha casa?"

"Podemos chegar a um acordo... Posso ir para lá duas vezes por semana depois da aula, nos dias que minha tia não tem curso. Almoço com você e fico até umas quatro."

"Isso me agrada." Sorriu, lembrando que também teria que driblar seus horários na Agência. "É pouco, mas já me inclui em sua agenda semanal."

"Oi, Bella, o que faz..." Foram interrompidos por uma voz feminina. Bella ergueu os olhos e deparou-se com sua tia, que os observou atentamente. A menina passou a mão na bochecha e preocupou-se com o rubor orgástico que podia ter no rosto. Edward estava de costas para o lugar que Esme estava e fechou os olhos, tenso, com medo de ser reconhecido.

"Oi, tia!" Bella sorriu, não parecendo tão surpresa. "Este aqui é Edward, meu namorado."

Devagar, Edward travou a mandíbula e sentou-se direito, depois virou o rosto em câmera lenta em direção à voz. Não sabia o que fazer se fosse reconhecido. Temia ser obrigado a enfrentar agora suas mentiras.

"Tudo bem, Edward?" Esme aproximou-se e estendeu a mão. Edward levantou-se silencioso e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

"Como vai?"

"Eu conheço você de algum lugar..." Comentou pensativa. Ele abaixou o olhar, esperando o ato seguinte.

Bella levantou-se imediatamente. "É claro que conhece. Ele é a cara do pai." Comentou espontaneamente. "Ele não é lindo, tia?" Pendurou-se no pescoço de Edward, que ainda olhava para baixo, com os sentidos em alerta, hiper-consciente da situação.

"Sim." Concordou sem jeito. "Parece mesmo com o pai." Continuou estudando-o. As mãos de Edward suavam, ainda temendo que ela o reconhecesse. "Mas você não se parece com os amigos de Bella. Tem que idade? 20?" Quis saber direta.

"Tia, depois que sair da boate vou para casa dele." Interrompeu-a, desviando a atenção da tia.

"Você quer dizer, dormir lá...?" Abriu a boca incrédula. "Não vai não." Disse incisivamente. "Você já dormiu fora sexta e sábado."

"Por favor. Ficamos a semana toda sem nos ver." Pediu manhosa, ainda apoiada ao ombro de Edward.

"Bella, não. Você não tem idade para esse tipo de relacionamento?"

"Que tipo? Nós namoramos sério, tia. O pai dele já até veio aqui." Argumentou decidida.

"Mas você só tem dezesseis anos."

"Dezesseis, quase, quase, quase, dezessete." Lembrou obstinada. "Você sabe que eu não sou criança."

Esme bufou, impotente, mas ainda não deu a resposta que ela queria.

"Você ainda estuda?" Perguntou diretamente a Edward, querendo iniciar um diálogo, conhecer suas intenções.

"Não. Ele já se formou." Bella intrometeu-se e ouviu nos instantes seguintes a calculadora mental de Esme trabalhando, tentando descobrir a idade dele. "Tia, fica com Edward que eu vou lá em cima ver o Peter." Saiu propositalmente, recebendo ainda um olhar inquisitivo de Edward.

Por um fugaz instante, ele odiou o brilho traquino nos olhos dela. Um prepotente olhar divertido de quem o colocava numa fria e iria deixá-lo lá. Enganava-se quem pensava que ela era uma menina boazinha. Chamá-la de inocente era o mesmo que chamar uma explosão de foguinho, um furacão de ventinho e um leão de gatinho. Aonde, diabos, tinha se metido? Ela armou pra ele. Simplesmente deu as costas e saiu.

"Então você é o famoso namorado..." Esme perguntou depois de chamá-lo para cozinha e sentar um em frente ao outro.

Edward ficou mudo, perguntando-se o que deveria falar. _Sim, sou o namorado e, embora seja mais velho, prometo ser respeitador_. Essa era a mentira, porque não a respeitou coisa nenhuma. A verdade era:_ sim, sou o namorado de 26 anos que se aproximou dela pensando que ela era uma promíscua, a fim de descobrir algo sobre seu sobrinho, porém, com o tempo me envolvi e descobri que estava enganado sobre ela. Acontece que __não__ a respeitei e iniciei um relacionamento íntimo mesmo ela sendo uma menor. Agora eu tô fodido dez vezes. Vivo numa mentira, acovardado pelo medo de perdê-la. Pretendo continuar mentindo, e para me resguardar de que o inimigo não irá revelar que sou um Agente Federal da Narcóticos, levantei hoje algumas provas contra seu sobrinho, a fim de coagi-lo a me deixar ficar com Bella em paz_.

Merda, por que tinha que ser essa a verdade? E por que, inferno, estava tão perdido?

"Sou o namorado sim." Assentiu. Iria enfrentar. Chega de se sentir como uma putinha assombrada.

"Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo?"

"Sim. Sete meses."

"Você era um dos cuidandos da pastoral?"

"Não. Acho que eu era mais um cuidando particular. Fui fisgado meio à força." Deu um sorriso sem jeito, sentindo-se na fogueira da inquisição.

"Isso é bem característico da Bella." Sorriu relaxada e foi até a geladeira pegar um suco. "Desde criança ela tem uma maneira particular de persuadir as pessoas a fazer o que ela quer. E não só as pessoas. Ela costuma invadir os espaços e convertê-los no seu próprio." Serviu suco para os dois.

"Ela fez isso comigo." Revelou, mais à vontade. "Ela invadiu minha casa e jogou uns antidepressivos meus fora sem minha autorização, sem ao menos me conhecer direito." Citou com um sorriso. "Depois, me obrigou a aprender ioga e a comer regularmente peixe. Mas o que foi mais interessante é que em minha casa não tinha foto de ninguém, ela pôs a foto dela e de Peter em minha cabeceira."

Esme balançou a cabeça identificando-se com Edward. Pobre homem.

"Ela ganhou você, não ganhou?" Sorriu compassiva.

Edward relaxou na mesa e pôs a mão atrás da nuca, contente em ter quebrado mais essa barreira. Por tempos temeu encontrar a tia de Bella, por medo dela reconhecê-lo ou rejeitá-lo por sua idade. Agora tudo se mostrou tão fácil. Talvez tudo fosse mais fácil do que achava. Talvez, só talvez, houvesse uma chance de ficarem juntos sem impedimentos.

Ele sorriu conspirador e inclinou-se sobre a mesa. "Ganhar? Não. Ganhar não." Balançou a cabeça sorrindo. "Ela me assaltou, isso sim. Alguma coisa nela me obriga a fazer o que ela quer. E não adianta dizer que não. Quando menos espero estou fazendo as vontades dela."

"Rá, ela é exatamente assim. Ela já te contou o que fazia quando era pequena?"

"Não." Apoiou o queixo no punho, interessado. Como um menino ávido por um conto.

"Ela persuadia os coleguinhas de classe dar o lanche deles e distribuía para os mendigos." Balançou a cabeça. "Mas isso não é o mais interessante. Ela morre de medo de bicho. Rato, principalmente. Mas não ouse matar algum na frente dela." Alertou movendo o indicador. "Uma vez pegamos um rato na ratoeira e ela chorou por uma noite inteira, dizendo que o ratinho quebrou o pescoço e que era muito triste saber que uma alma morreu pela mão da família dela." Sorriu com a lembrança. "Quando eu argumentei que ele era um bicho, ela disse que não. Que ele era uma pessoa. Podia ser um pai de família buscando comida para os filhos. Que no mundo dos ratos, ele era alguém. Assim como no mundo das crianças ela era alguém. Ela tinha sete anos na época. Depois disso, abolimos a ratoeira. Não tinha como contrariá-la. Se queríamos matar ratos, tínhamos que colocar chumbinho escondido dela."

"Nossa, vou lembrar-me disso quando for dedetizar meu ap." Comentou divertido.

"Uma vez, ela e Alice acharam um passarinho machucado no quintal e as duas chegaram discutindo se deveria cuidar ou sacrificar. Eu tive que me intrometer. O argumento das duas era plausível. Alice queria sacrificar porque as asas estavam quebradas, e disse que o passarinho nunca mais seria o mesmo sem poder voar, então era melhor morrer. Já Bella, relutava dizendo que ele não merecia morrer só porque tinha um defeito. Conclusão, eu deixei o passarinho viver e Bella cuidou dele até que ele se recuperasse. Até hoje, se deixar, ela cuida de tudo que vê. Por isso o irmão dela apoiou-a a ir para uma casa de recuperação de viciados. Por que se deixasse, ela traria todos para casa."

"Ela parece que se dá muito bem com a prima."

"Sim. As duas precisam uma da outra. Alice precisa da calma de Bella, e Bella precisa ver as verdades do mundo como Alice enxerga. Alice sempre reclama que Bella é boazinha demais, certinha demais. E Bella põe um pouco de amor e serenidade em Alice."

"Acho que nessa parte eu sou como Alice. Também preciso desse jeito terno e decidido de mudar tudo em volta." Comentou fascinado. Bella apareceu de volta e sentou-se ao seu lado, pondo o braço em seu ombro. Ele passou a mão em volta da cintura dela e aproximou mais a cadeira, beijando sua testa. "Bella é muito especial para mim..." Disse sinceramente. "Ela é tudo que eu tenho de mais importante." Disse efusivamente e prendeu o rosto de Bella nas mãos, beijando-a selinhos na boca. Bella sorriu e pôs os braços em volta de seu pescoço, feliz que ele tivesse declarado assim na frente de sua tia.

"Hã, hã." Esme coçou a garganta, sorrindo ao vê-los tão afins. Ficavam bem juntos. Sempre imaginou que Bella não teria paciência com meninos de sua idade. E agora comprovou isso ao ver que ela fisgou um rapaz alguns anos mais velho. Ele devia ter o quê? 22? Talvez, já que já tinha terminado a graduação. Mas que diferença isso tinha?

"Então, tia, gostou do meu namorado?" Abraçou-o possessivamente. Edward também olhou curioso em saber sua resposta. Era a primeira vez na vida que quis ser aprovado.

"Sim. Ele é um bom rapaz."

"Então posso ir com ele hoje à noite?" Deu um sorriso matreiro.

Esme rolou os olhos para as manobras arquitetadas da sobrinha. Se existia uma pessoa que sabia o que queria, era Bella. Antes de vir morar aqui, dois anos atrás, a menina morava praticamente sozinha com Peter, já que Emmett pouco ficava em casa. Portanto, ela sentia-se independente, por isso era difícil aceitar rédeas, ou alguém ir contra suas decisões, quando julgava ter maturidade para decidir. E quem era ela para refutar? Sabia que a menina era muito mais madura do que ela na mesma época. Logo, não se sentia no direito.

"Tá, você vai, mas quando Emmett chegar é você quem vai se explicar." Determinou, depois se virou para Edward. "Não sei se ela já te contou, mas o irmão dela é muito preocupado. Ele diz que tem inimigos. Por isso, quando elas saem à noite, Rilley é quem as leva e busca. Mas como você é o namorado, está responsável por ela."

"Ok." Assentiu satisfeito, ficaram mais um pouco, depois Edward foi embora, marcando de buscá-la dez horas.

Continua...

Nota da beta:Pois é galera, estou de volta, e primeiro agradecer a Jane Herman por betar o capitulo anterior. Segundo agradecer a Bia por essa historia linda e intrigante. Terceiro, a vocês por acompanhar nossa querida autora. O meu sumiço anterior foi por muitos problemas pessoais, então... Mas estou de volta, e com vcs na ansiedade para saber o desenrolar dessa historia, pq o Edward conseguir essas provas na casa do próprio Emmett, foi demais! Bia, o que foi aquilo dele tirando as fotos das drogas? Com o Peter junto? Ah! Adoro eles juntos... e sem falar da cena deles cheirando (...) kkk amei... é isso... fui galera! Kerima

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie!**

**Eu não poderia deixar de agradecer minha amiga Neni pela série de reviews, pela meta de aumentar os números por aqui, por nunca ter me abandonado, por sempre estar me indicando no Pervas Place. Ô, Neni, eu fico tão comovida quando vc faz isso! Vejo que mesmo que eu seja quietinha, na minha, fiz amigas na Net. Eu queria até ir te ver quando fui a Maceió! Só que eu fiquei com vergonha, com medo de encher o saco de uma recém casada. Rsrsr. Bom, muito obrigada. Sei que vc não tem tempo, tem que driblar marido, escrever, tomar conta da comu, e eu fico muito grata pelo carinho comigo e com minhas fics. **

**Agradeço a todas pelos comentários, pelas indicações. A impressão que eu tenho das leitoras daqui é que elas são maduras. Os comentários daqui sempre são de quem está observando muito. São poucos, mas assíduos.**

**Quanto a fic, sei que foi sem graça cortar ae. Mas não pude mandar o resto. O próximo pedaço já está quase 70% pronto, aquele, daquele negócio que vai acontecer com Peter e Bella. Alguém imagina o que vai acontecer? Já perceberam que a Bella tem medo de algo?**

**Pois é... Ela não deixa Peter fazer uma coisa... Alguém arrisca o porquê?**

**Beijus e boa semana.**


	21. Capítulo 20 Espelho d'água

_**Bom, gente. Hoje sim, peço que vcs curtam os docinhos. Não coloquei nada em vão. Sei que algumas partes serão chatas, talvez repetitivas. Mas para quem Lê uma estória mensal, é preciso que se repita algumas coisas. Afinal, vcs, assim como eu, podem esquecer de fatos importantes. Quando eu for revisar a fic, tirarei partes repetidas. **_

_**Então, curtam, leiam devagar. Espero que consiga passar as emoções. **_

_**Se puderem ouvir as músicas, pelo menos a segunda, o tema da fic, será muito legal. **_

_**Bia Braz**_

**Capítulo 20- Espelho d'água **

_Não é difícil morrer nesta vida: Viver é muito mais difícil. **Vladimir Maiakóvski**_

Após deixar a residência de Bella, Edward aproveitou o horário e passou na agência para queimar reservas no tatame com os agentes que treinavam após expediente. Lá, teve que ouvir resignado as perguntas de Erick sobre o porquê de ter faltado à reunião de relatórios naquela quinta. Ele ignorou as preocupações do garoto, só respondeu que Laurent era capaz de cuidar das equipes. Ao fim, Erick lembrou-o do que tinham visto dias atrás, a corrupção, extorsão. Edward fez pouco caso, dizendo que tinha outras preocupações pessoais e seguiu com seus exercícios.

Logo que saiu, ligou para Jasper.

"E aí, vai ou não? Alice vai." Deu a opção. "Deve estar um tédio ficar na casa do meu pai sem nada para fazer." Comentou e acelerou o carro, após ter parado em um semáforo.

"Até que de noite o Erick tem me feito companhia. No mais, estou descansando. O dia-a-dia na promotoria não é fácil. De qualquer maneira, que horas você pretende estar lá?"

"Dez e meia. Vou chegar cedo, porque as meninas têm aula amanhã."

"Tudo bem. A gente se encontra."

Onze horas, Edward encontrava-se no mezanino com uma lata de refrigerante na mão, ansioso, enquanto observava o movimento no ambiente, tempo esse em que as meninas dançavam serelepes no térreo. Notou de onde estava, alguns garotos com idades próximas a elas borboleteando sua garota, olhando-a de cima abaixo. Seu lado possessivo foi atiçado, fazendo-o fechar o punho irado. Ainda assim, ao notar que ela nem mesmo percebia os olhares, preferiu se ater ao que foi fazer lá, no segundo andar.

Minutos antes, quando estava no térreo com elas, presenciou algo curioso. Subiu as escadas o Capitão da DEA na Califórnia, seu chefe direto, Marcus. Por isso deixou as meninas na pista, subiu e o esperou para ver o que fazia ali. Já tinha se passado mais de meia hora, e Bella, mesmo acompanhada por Alice, provavelmente estivesse inquieta, pois olhava de um lado ao outro, de certo o procurando, já que disse que ia somente buscar um refrigerante.

Um tempo depois, Marcus saiu da sala de reuniões da disco club entretido, sorridente. Deu dois tapinhas na costa de Rilley e desceu as escadas. Quando Edward decidiu ir até o chefe cumprimentá-lo, quem sabe descobrir sua intenção, recebeu um olhar sombrio de Rilley, o capataz de Emmett, que segurou o olhar por segundos, enquanto Marcus descia, depois virou o rosto e desceu atrás de Marcus.

Algo naquele olhar o impediu de ir adiante. Pareceu uma ameaça... Ou alerta.

Desceu as escadas, pensativo, quando Rilley sumiu, encostou-se a parede próxima a pista de dança e observou Bella dançar, enquanto deliberava o acontecido. O que Marcus faria ali? Seria algum tipo de investigação? Não podia ser. Marcus era um dos primeiros a malograr as tentativas de investigação contra Emmett, logo não podia estar ali para investigar. Foi ele quem sempre assinou autorizações para suas pesquisas com drogas restritas no Estado da Califórnia. Portanto, se ele esteve ali, foi por amizade, não por investigação. E o que foi aquele olhar de Rilley? Pensou. Será que Marcus não queria ser exposto? Ou será que Rilley não queria que Edward fosse visto ali? Aquele olhar foi ameaça ou alerta, afinal? E por que ele o ameaçaria? Por ser policial e namorar Bella, uma menor? Ou seria um alerta para que não se metesse em negócios alheios? Deus, que quebra-cabeça! Isso parecia ser maior do que imaginava. Podia ser que o protetor de Emmett fosse seu próprio chefe, por isso Emmett nunca foi preso. Mas qual o papel de Rilley nisso?

Bella percebeu seu semblante distante e continuou dançando e conversando com Alice, desconfiada do porquê ele ter sumido. Ainda assim, esperou que ele viesse de volta até ela.

Ele continuou observando-a e dirigiu o olhar atento ao vestido pink, com lantejoula no busto, de alças, curto e um pouco folgadinho, isso além da flor na lateral do cabelo. Ainda que o vestido realçasse suas formas, nela era natural. Nada provocante ou indecente. Provavelmente ela nem soubesse sobre seu poder feminino ainda, por isso vestia-se e maquiava-se como adolescente. A maquiagem era delicada, não fatal. Seria o tipo de menina que se apelidava de fofa, não atraente.

Fechou o punho quando um garoto passou atrás dela e puxou uma mecha do cabelo louro. Ela o ignorou, mesmo assim, o garoto continuou perto.

Sabia que como adulto, teria que ter segurança, por isso só observou. Adulto... Rá, outro homem adulto não daria um segundo olhar ao tipo de patricinha que dava pulinhos ao som de Kate Perry, usava rosa e sorria espalhafatosa com a prima. Outro homem feito pensaria que aquela era hora de meninas como ela ir dormir, não querer derrubá-la na cama mais próxima e colocá-la na horizontal, como ele sempre pensava quando a via, e de preferência que antes ele passasse uma hora com a cabeça entre suas pernas.

Meu Deus, como um dia pode ludibriar-se que ela era promiscua? Estava escrito na testa: virgem ou recém-iniciada sexualmente.

Incapaz de ficar mais tempo vendo os adolescentes secarem-na, desencostou-se da parece e caminhou até ela.

"Oi, florzinha." Pôs o braço em volta de sua cintura possessivamente e enrolou nos dedos uma longa mecha do cabelo, que hoje tinha cachos artificiais que o lembravam muito a Rosalie. "Seu refrigerante." Ofereceu, no mesmo instante olhou de canto um dos moleques que a cercavam. Ele vazou.

"Obrigada." Recebeu desconfiada, mas preferiu não perguntar onde ele estava.

"Voltou pra roubar minha prima?" Alice brincou.

"Ela já ficou tempo demais com você. Acho que você agora devia ficar um tempo com seu marido." Provocou e apontou em direção a Jasper, que estava no bar.

"Acho que não." Virou de lado e voltou a dançar.

"Ele veio para ficar com você."

"Quem disse que eu quero a companhia dele?" Ergueu o queixo rebelde.

"Vamos ter essa discussão de novo?" Brincou, acariciando o rosto sorridente de Bella, que continuou movendo-se em sua frente ao som da música. "É bom você aproveitar." Aconselhou. "Ele ficará pouco tempo aqui em Los Ângeles."

"Talvez... Já que você veio roubar a Bella, não quero ficar de vela." Deu um pretexto e, com um sorriso de pura insolência, ela olhou de canto para o bar, esperou Jasper olhar para ela e num gesto ousado, jogou um beijo em sua direção. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha desentendido, pois minutos antes ela o tinha descartado. Imprevisível, ela moveu a mão no ar e gesticulou com o dedo para que viesse até ela. Ele não foi e cruzou os braços no peito, dando atenção para a mulher alta que bebia ao seu lado. Decidida, Alice caminhou em sua direção, rebolando e sorrindo, parou próxima aos garotos que estavam tentando flertar e cumprimentou-os. Jasper cerrou os olhos com impaciência, levantou e puxou-a pelo braço.

"Hei, você não é meu dono." Tentou se soltar, com insolência.

"Esse moleques estão bebendo, e eu não quero encrenca." Avisou sério.

"Por que você se importaria? Não sou sua filha." Retrucou com desacato, cruzou os braços e fez um bico. "Nem meu babá você é."

"Não sou." Admitiu malicioso e acariciou seu braço. "Mas não vou permitir que você entre em problemas para chamar atenção."

"Quem disse que eu quero sua atenção?"

"Eu sei." Pegou em sua cintura. "Vamos dançar. E pare de ser irritante e teimosa." Levou-a arrastada pra pista. "É só estar perto dos outros, você começa a se aparecer."

"Eu não quero me aparecer."

"Não? Então por que está toda engraçadinha? Sábado, depois que desisti de casar, você não estava assim. Nem anteontem quando almoçamos."

"É que..." Abriu a boca, depois desceu os ombros. "Eu não decidi ainda." Avisou, com a guarda baixa, antes que começassem a dançar.

"Tudo bem. Não me lembro de ter cobrado nada." Inclinou tranquilamente o rosto até seu ombro e beijou. Ela levantou os braços até seu pescoço e deu um sorriso, enquanto inspirava o perfume caro nos dois botões abertos da camisa.

Edward e Bella os observavam de longe, estudando a linguagem corporal, notando que Alice perdeu toda a sua postura arredia e dançava com a mão apoiada no peito de Jasper. Jasper sorriu conspirador em direção ao irmão.

"E você?" Bella pôs os braços em volta do pescoço de Edward. "Hoje tem a chance de me mostrar que sabe dançar."

"Valsa é completamente diferente."

"Só se solta." Puxou-o. Ele moldou o corpo da menina contra o seu e experimentou um movimento lento de quadril, apoiando a mão na cintura fina, enquanto inspirava o cheiro do cabelo próximo ao seu nariz. Fechou os olhos e evitou pensar no que viu antes. Preferia viver aquele instante com a mente em branco, tendo a calidez e maciez daquele corpo encostado ao seu, a nutrir preocupações com algo que não era prioridade, como a visita do seu chefe ali.

Sorridente, Bella soltou os braços e manteve-os na altura do rosto dançando a balada lenta do Bruno Mars.

"Convidei seu pai para almoçar qualquer dia lá em casa." Ela avisou, empolgada.

"Na casa do Emmett?" Arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Não. No seu apartamento." Rolou os olhos. "Foi você quem disse mais cedo que lá é nossa casa."

"E é." Sorriu, sentindo um singular prazer em ouvir a palavra 'nossa e casa' na mesma frase. "Falando em casa, você foi muito maquiavélica hoje à tarde." Comentou brincalhão, puxou-a e inclinou-se, mordiscando sua orelha. "Podia ter me colocado numa fria com sua tia."

"Se eu ficasse lá intermediando a conversa, vocês não iriam ficar à vontade um com o outro." Argumentou, depois juntou as sobrancelhas. "Engraçado, logo que você saiu, tive a impressão que minha tia discutia com Alice sobre você. Parecia que Alice estava te defendendo de algo. Achei tão estranho."

Edward surpreendeu-se com a informação, automaticamente ficando tenso com a suspeita de que Esme o tivesse reconhecido. Entretanto, foi o modo insinuante como Bella o beijou no pescoço que tirou seu momentâneo desassossego. Deus, ela eclipsava tudo quando o tocava! Ainda que seus sentimentos oscilassem entre incertezas, insegurança, covardia e medo de perdê-la; era melhor viver em contínuo conflito do que uma vida sem ela.

Pensando nisso, deslizou os dedos pelas costas adolescente, amando a textura da parte descoberta pelo vestido e encostou a barba por fazer em seu ombro, afastou a fina alça do vestido e provocou-a. A menina arqueou contra ele, roçando despudoradamente em sua recém-crescida ereção. Ele sorriu. O calor que emanava dela, confundia-se com seu aroma doce, floral e cítrico. Uma mistura que só podia descrever como exuberante, deliciosa, uma droga viciante para seus sentidos.

**http:/www./audio/DbvTL6vK/03_Count_on_**

***Fofa essa música.***

_Se algum dia você se encontrar preso bem no meio do mar, eu velejarei pelo mundo todo para te encontrar  
>Se algum dia você se encontrar perdido na escuridão, e não puder ver, eu serei a luz a te guiar<em>

_Descubra do que somos feitos, quando nos chamam para ajudar nossos amigos em necessidades_

_Você pode contar comigo como 1 2 3  
>Eu estarei lá<br>E sei que quando eu precisar, posso contar com você como  
>Quatro, três, dois<br>E você estará lá  
>Porque é isso que os amigos devem fazer<em>

_Se você estiver se sacudindo e se virando, e você simplesmente não consegue adormecer  
>Eu vou cantar uma canção ao seu lado, e se você esquecer o quanto você significa para mim<br>Todos os dias eu vou lembrá-lo  
><em> 

_Você sempre terá o meu ombro quando você chorar, eu nunca vou te deixar, nunca vou dizer adeus_

A música tocada era _count on me_, Bruno Mars remixada, e Bella cantava e girava próxima a ele, dançando. Ele não conhecia a música, mas sorria da interpretação de Bella, que sorria e apontava o dedo em sua direção, prometendo que sempre estaria lá para ele, porque eram amigos.

Feliz com a glória extasiante do seu primeiro amor, Bella cantou e meneou alegre, segura de si, consciente do olhar apreciativo que ele lhe dava. As mãos masculinas seguravam sua cintura de um jeito possessivo, fazendo-a sentir-se sexy, desejada. Ele podia não amar ela ainda, mas sentia-se querida por ele. Tinha carinho em seus gestos. Possivelmente não tivesse muita experiência para fazer julgamentos, mas reconhecia a intensa conexão que os mantinha.

Ela levantou o rosto e sentiu um leve arrepio ao ver o brilho de cobiça nos olhos azuis claros, sorriu presumida, então segurou o olhar, encarando-o intensamente. Ele inclinou a cabeça, jogou a cautela pública para os ares e beijou-a. Entretanto, em lugar do beijo carnal que seus olhos apetecidos prometeram, o beijo foi terno, doce e ligeiros como roçar de plumas.

"Você conhece o cantor?" Ela perguntou entre beijos, um pouco ofegante com a leve excitação que o beijo despertou.

"Pouco. Geralmente ouço mais músicos consagrados, como Elton Jhon, Bon Jovi, u2."

Ela balançou-se e arrastou o corpo, com uma perna dentro da dele.

"Eu também ouço musicas deles. Eu ouço de tudo." Cantou mais um pedaço da música. "Mas do mesmo jeito que eu me adapto ao clássico, você devia se adaptar ao contemporâneo."

"Você quer dizer que assim como você se adapta ao mais velho, eu tenho que adaptar ao novo." Brincou.

"Mais ou menos isso." Enfiou os dedos em sua nuca, acariciando-o.

"Tudo bem. Amanhã devo passar em uma loja e comprar algo assim mais... maneiro e moderno." Gracejou com uma piscada.

"Não. Mais tarde eu passo do meu i-phone para o seu."

"Acho que não." Acariciou seu lábio com o dedo, apertou suas costas e voltou a beijá-la. "Não vou perder você hoje à noite." Mergulhou a língua em sua boca, roçando-se calidamente entre suas pernas.

"Hmmm, e o que vamos fazer?" Perguntou maliciosamente.

"Algo calmo."

"Igual à tarde?"

"Melhor." Passou o dedo na boca rosada, limpando o gloss que espalhou. "Temos que dormir rápido, já que você estuda amanhã."

"Uma hora não fará muita falta." Insinuou e mordiscou o dedo que estava em sua boca, a comunicação não verbal envolvendo-os de erotismo. Ela rodeou seu dedo com a língua e à medida que a tensão sexual aumentava, os dois ficavam indiferentes ao mundo em volta, o ruído de som e pessoas era como se não existisse. "Eu tenho um fetiche..." Ela disse. "Tenho vontade de fazer isso com você num lugar mais público." Sussurrou e chupou seu dedo.

"É normal do ser humano querer aquilo que lhe é proibido." Puxou mais um pouco sua cintura, precisando de mais atrito, já que estava duro e quente. "Mas _isso_ seria o quê?" Perguntou roucamente, ciente da resposta.

"Isso." Lambeu de novo.

A habilidade e promessa daquela língua prenderam a atenção dele totalmente. Ele sentiu uma ferroada entre as pernas e de repente todo o seu sangue concentrou-se lá. Nem o fim da música estourou a bolha. Edward pôs a outra mão entre eles, apoiada na costela e roçou o polegar no seu seio. Os mamilos endureceram pedindo para ser afagados. Ela continuou provocando. "Eu gosto tanto da cara que você faz quando faço isso." Chupou novamente.

"Engraçado... A primeira vez que fez isso você era tão inocente." Tentou respirar e esperar que o sangue voltasse ao cérebro. "Eu quase te obriguei a descer em mim."

"Não foi essa minha interpretação. Eu fiz o que fiz porque amei o que vi. Amei ver você se tocando. Eu fiquei fascinada. Me deu água na boca... Igual agora."

"Hmmm, Bella, não se fala isso para um homem." Sussurrou com uma longa inalada e abraçou-a, o dedo ainda na pequena boca. O raciocínio só funcionava com sobrevivência básica. "Você é uma menina muito má."

"Quer ir lá pra fora?" Ela propôs e roçou traquinamente a coxa em sua ereção.

Ele nem pensou. Não pesou as responsabilidades. Somente respondeu: "Sim."

Dois minutos depois, a saliva adolescente cobriu a seta grossa, com os dois próximos ao Volvo preto de Edward, e levou o homem a quase um transe onírico, como se o mundo não existisse em volta. Encostado ao carro, com ela ajoelhada em sua frente, ele mordia os lábios, amando o modo como ela o chupava, com uma doce e luxuriante fome, os olhos sorrindo, enquanto a boca ocupava-se de agradá-lo do modo como ele gostava.

Mas que erro, ele pensou atordoado quando um fio de consciência conseguiu avultar, e lembrou-se do que prometeu ao seu pai. Cometia dois crimes ali, atentado ao pudor e lascívia com menor. Frustrado com o súbito apontamento, afastou-a delicadamente e a trouxe para os lábios, encerrado assim a deliciosa felação. Desentendida, ela ainda perguntou o motivo de parar. Ele respondeu de um modo que a distraísse: quero você, em casa e na _nossa _cama. Ela sorriu com o pretexto, entraram no carro, e seguiram para o apartamento.

Naquela mesma noite, após vê-la deitada de bruços, com o lençol no quadril e cabelos espalhados, acariciou suas costas com a ponta dos dedos e beijou seu ombro, um pouco preocupado com o que se deixou fazer no estacionamento. Ela dormia tranquila, sem saber os problemas do mundo em volta. Já ele, cada minuto ficava mais temeroso.

Se ela ao menos fosse um ano mais velha...

O fim de semana passou e, de novo outra semana se iniciou. Era estranho estar tão viciado nela. Após ter dormido desde quinta juntos, no domingo quase não dormiu, sentindo sua falta na cama. Peter veio na sexta e dormiu no quarto de hóspedes. Sábado à noite, como um casal normal, fizeram um programa a cinco, com um jantar para Alice e Jasper.

A vida tomava rumos diferentes. Quem imaginaria meses antes que sua vida mudaria assim? Aos poucos sua casa foi ocupada por ela. Há tempos ela trazia uma ou outra coisa. Um batom, um xampu, uma toalha rosa, roupas de Peter, brinquedos.

Agora parecia tão natural ter objetos seus lá. Roupas ocupando o guarda-roupa, uma chinela rosa em frente à cama. Era interessante o modo como ela organizava seus cosméticos entre os sucintos itens masculinos. Os xampus dos dois posicionados em pares, um de frente ao outro, como se estivessem se beijando. E as escovas de dente! Sempre coladinhas uma na outra.

Aos poucos os itens de enfeites no quarto foram mudando. Cada vez que ela saiu à rua no fim de semana, para os serviços da pastoral, voltou com algo novo. Fosse um adesivo, atoalhado bordado, vaso de flores artificiais, porta- objetos coloridos e femininos, tapetes, sabonetes decorativos.

A presença continua de uma mulher em casa era um terremoto de mudanças na rotina, mas agora que a tinha, não entendia como passou tanto tempo sem ela.

Por fim, decidiu que poderia se acostumar fácil com isso. Vida a dois. Adorava dormir com as pernas enroladas, passar a noite dando apertos sonolentos, encaixadas, mãozinhas bobas, acordar na madrugada com seus seios na boca, _ou ele em sua boca_, depois fazer amor sonolento, devagar e rápido. E a parte de ficar abraçados, em cima dela e dentro dela, talvez fosse sua favorita. Ela lhe pertencia. Pertencia a sua cama, a sua vida. Hmmm, realmente seria fácil fácil acostumar. Mesmo o gloss e maquiagens espalhadas no balcão — e olha que essas era muitas, não entendia para que ela queria tantos, se as usava pouco. Batons então, eram diversos. Tudo da mesma cor. Rosa, rosa, rosa—, mesmo as calcinhas lavadas penduradas no box do banheiro, os fios de cabelos no pente ou caídos pelo chão, os barulhos de música e movimentos elétricos, a mania que ela tinha de beliscar em seu prato. Tudo isso eram compensados pelo cheiro de perfume feminino no quarto, no travesseiro. Bastava entrar lá, sentia o perfume indefinido de tutti-frutti, misturado com flores e alguma dose de frutas...

Felicidade. Era esse o aroma dela.

"Chefe, que cara é essa?" Erick surpreendeu-o com os pés em cima da mesa e o sorriso tolo no rosto, lembrando dela, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia uma faixa do Bruno Mars.

"Você já ouviu esse cara?" Apontou para o celular na mesa interessado.

"Sim."

"São boas, né?" Perguntou meio incerto.

"São meio românticas, eu acho." Deu de ombros.

"É...?" Torceu os lábios confuso e desligou o Black Berry.

"É... Chefe, onde você está com a cabeça? As coisas tão pegando fogo e você ouvido música?"

"Pegando fogo aonde?"

"A reunião." Rolou os olhos. "Teve uma reunião hoje que você não apareceu pra ficar aqui ouvindo música com os pés na mesa." Censurou-o. "Terra para tenente Edward. Toda segunda tem reunião aqui, chefe."

"Eu deixei por conta do Laurent." Avisou despreocupado.

Erick olhou-o desgostoso.

"Nem teve reunião. Os agentes daqui estão tão largados que daqui uns dias até o poste mija no cachorro." Criticou. "Isso aqui nunca esteve tão parado desde que eu entrei. Nada de carregamentos apreendidos, nada de estouro de bocas, nada de descoberta de plantação de cannabis. Você não fica desconfiado?"

"Eu?" Olhou no relógio. Ah, merda, Bella disse que só ia a sua casa no dia seguinte para começar a pintar o quadro, todavia já morria de saudade por não ter dormido com ela essa noite. Talvez pudesse pegá-la na escola, almoçar juntos e depois levá-la em casa. Não iria atrapalhar a rotina dela. Seria só o almoço.

Sem dar caso a Erick que o olhava pasmado, pegou o paletó que se encontrava na cadeira, pôs sobre o braço e caminhou para a porta. "Erick, vou almoçar. No fim da tarde, passo aqui para gente treinar."

Erick observou-o sair chocado. O tenente não parecia mais o mesmo. Meses atrás, era o primeiro a chegar e último a sair. A Agência era praticamente sua casa. Agora estava negligente, relapso, como se a chama que o motivava a trabalhar não existisse mais.

Após passar em casa em casa e trocar de roupa, Edward dirigiu-se a escola de Bella e esperou-a encostado a sua moto.

Bella saia distraidamente do portão, acompanhada por Alice mais duas colegas de classe, vestida em uma normal saia cargo branca curta e blusa de alças florida rosa, combinando com o hadband e sandália de saltinho, já que no ensino secundário não precisava mais de uniformes. Ela parecia uma estudante comum saindo animadamente com outras. Loira, como dezenas delas, bonita, como dezenas delas, e vestia normal, como dezenas delas, nada como uma líder de torcida ou coisa do tipo.

Extremamente comum.

Entretanto, era como se algo nela fosse diferente. Era como se ela brilhasse. Argh. Se alguém o ouvisse dizer isso afirmaria que enlouqueceu. Que merda. Que homem normal diria uma coisa dessas? Isso só podia ser uma desculpa para sua nova preferência doentia por _menininhas_.

Não.

Olhou para as outras adolescentes. Não era por qualquer menininha. Não sabia nem se agüentava ficar próximo a outra adolescente! Era só Bella, com aquele andar gracioso, aquela risada encantadora. Certamente ela jogou uma espécie de feitiço nele.

Mais um olhar em volta e notou que ela não chamava a atenção só dele. Perto dela, um grupinho de garotos as olhavam. Mas que merda era essa? Agora o mundo todo iria olhar para sua namorada? O que será que tinha mudado? Seria a dose de feromônio exalada por uma fêmea sexualmente ativa que atraía os olhares de outros machos? Ou seria o fato dela ser carne nova no secundário?

Droga, ia ter que vir buscá-la na escola todos os dias. Tinha que cercá-la e mostrar que ela tinha um dono. Pensando assim, desencostou da moto e caminhou em sua direção, mesmo insatisfeito com esse adolescente possessivo, inseguro e obcecado que o possuía.

Bella surpreendeu-se ao olhar para o estacionamento e ver Edward caminhar em sua direção usando um casual óculos de sol Ray-ban, uma camiseta branca que abraçava seu peitoral fabuloso marcando seu bíceps forte, e uma bermuda cargo caqui, juntamente com uma alpargata creme no pé.

Lindo.

Não lembrava antes ter conferido tão abertamente um homem. Ultimamente tinha um monstro faminto se autoperpetuando em sua mente. Só de olhá-lo, lembrava do que ele era capaz de fazer. O coração acelerou contente quando ele se misturou entre a diversidade de adolescentes e parou em sua frente, olhando-a.

"Carona, florzinha?" Ofereceu, seu sorriso torto brilhando ao sol.

"Veio seqüestrá-la?" Alice acusou com um sorriso.

"Olá, cunhada." Ele brincou de volta. Alice fez bico, porém não retrucou.

"Er, meninas, esse é Edward, meu namorado." Bella apresentou-os formalmente, pôs a mão em seu ombro, e ele passou o braço em sua cintura.

"Olá." Cumprimentou-as, recebendo um olhar avaliativo da cabeça aos pés de Claire. Despediram-se e caminharam sob diversos olhares para o local onde a moto estava.

"Vai me perseguir agora?" Ela brincou, levantou a mão e bagunçou seu cabelo.

"Fiquei com saudade." Tirou os cadernos de sua mão e pôs em cima da moto, de modo que pudesse abraçá-la sem impedimentos.

"Eu também senti." Deu-lhe um selinho. "Que bom que veio." Disse carinhosa.

"Vim te roubar para o almoço." Avisou. "Você pode ir? Se não puder, pelo menos eu te vi um pouquinho e te levo em casa."

"Hmmm, eu posso almoçar com você." Ponderou. "Mas só almoçar. Depois vou te dar uma listinha de compras do material para pintura que eu preciso."

Ele concordou e seguiram para um restaurante discreto.

Terça-feira, após pegar Bella na escola e almoçarem novamente em um restaurante, Edward levou-a para seu apartamento, como combinado, para que ela iniciasse a pintura do quadro. Mera desculpa para estender suas horas com ela.

Bella foi para o quarto de Edward tomar banho e trocar de roupa, deixando ele na cozinha, abriu o armário para pegar uma toalha e surpreendeu-se ao visualizar lá algo que nunca notou antes: um porta-retrato, com uma foto de uma menina loura, com os cabelos longos e cacheados. Ela estava de perfil, fazendo pose. Todavia era perceptível que o rosto era o mais lindo que já vira na vida.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo frisson de apreensão. Por que ele teria uma foto escondida no fundo do armário? Curiosa, tirou a foto do porta-retrato, olhou atrás e leu uma dedicatória.

_Não fique com ciúmes. Você ainda é meu amor. Te amo._

Pela primeira vez em tempos teve ciúme. Não a insegurança que por vezes teve relacionado à doutora. Com ela, era por ser mais velha e talvez ter experiência de como não deixar um homem entediado. Já com a garota da foto, era ciúme do que talvez ela significasse. Alguém sobre quem que ele nunca falou e que talvez tivesse sido muito importante, já que ele guardava sua foto, quando não tinha nenhuma outra espalhada pela casa, nem mesmo da falecida mãe. Cismada, guardou a foto de volta, tomou banho, vestiu um short de malha e top de ginástica, depois pôs um avental e caminhou para a varanda, local onde estavam seus objetos de trabalho.

"Você não me falou que ela estaria em casa." Sussurrou, ao ver dona Kebi de um lado ao outro na casa, organizando.

"Ela já deve estar indo embora." Sorriu ao percebê-la sem jeito.

"Ela parece ser séria..." Olhou de rabo de olho para o corredor que levaria a cozinha.

"Ela é ciumenta." Edward riu, brincalhão. "Por me conhecer desde pequeno, julga-se no direito de bisbilhotar."

"Ela me olhou desconfiada."

"Talvez ela suspeite que você seja uma criança." Deu de ombros.

"Criança é?" Resmungou séria, lembrando-se da foto da garota que parecia adolescente. Edward não percebeu seu humor.

"Ela trabalha para o meu pai. E fez questão de vir cuidar de mim também. Eu digo que ela é uma espiã dele." Sorriu conspirador.

Diligente, Bella montou um cavalete em uma altura baixa, pôs no chão um estojo de tinta e espalhou os pincéis e espátula ao seu redor.

"Você prefere sentar no chão?" Edward quis saber preocupado com seu conforto e encostou-se no parapeito de alumínio e vidro, também sentado no chão. "Vai te dar dor nas costas."

"Sou acostumada. Se cansar, fico em pé." Cerrou os olhos concentrada, aproximou-se da tela e fez um rabisco com o carvão, delimitando o espaço. "O que pretende que eu desenhe?"

"Não sei..." Olhou para as flores no cantinho da varanda. "Faça uma flor... Algo que me lembre você."

"Tudo bem." Assentiu e traçou devagar, aplicada, ganhando formas a cada rabisco talentoso. Fez um esboço de um lago, com algumas vitórias-régias entre a grama e o lago, e dentro dele, uma grande flor de lótus reinava sozinha.

*N/A _**Aqui, ela desenha a flor da capa da fic.**_

"Hmmm, mais minha florzinha fica tão linda quando está séria." Gracejou, aproximou-se mais e tirou um fio de cabelo solto de seu rosto, um fugitivo do rabo de cavalo. "Posso ficar aqui? Pertinho de você?" Sussurrou e beijou levemente seu rosto.

"U-hum." Moldou as pernas em borboleta e espalhou a tinta na palheta, em pequenas porções.

"Du, eu já vou." Dona Kebi, a senhora oriental de aparentemente quarenta e cinco anos apareceu sob a porta de vidro que separava a sala da sacada e dedicou um olhar curioso a Bella.

"Er, tia, essa aqui é Bella, minha namorada." Apresentou desajeitado.

Bella desviou o olhar da tela e sorriu amistosa. "Olá."

"Você é a dona dos batons que ocupam o banheiro?" Dona Kebi tentou brincar, no entanto a brincadeira não alcançou seus olhos.

"Ela mesma." Edward concordou com um sorriso e enrolou alguns fios de cabelo de Bella nos dedos, carinhosamente.

"E as roupas de criança que ficam no quarto de hóspedes?" Especulou. "São de quem?"

"Do filho dela." Edward disse.

"Filho?" Demorou olhando-a, admirada. "Então é só o rostinho que parece de menina." Concluiu, e Edward não quis explicar. Era cômodo que Kebi pensasse que Bella era mais velha. "Interessante. Até mais. Prazer conhecê-la, Bella." Despediu-se, deu as costas e caminhou para a porta.

Após vê-la sair, Bella voltou sua atenção para a tela e começou a espalhar o verde e branco nas extremidades entre o lago e a grama. Edward deitou no chão ao seu lado, apoiou o rosto na mão e ficou observando as caras e bocas que ela fazia conforme o desenho evoluía.

"Você não precisa ver a imagem para desenhá-la?" Perguntou e acariciou o seu braço, subindo e descendo com os dedos.

"Não. É intuitivo." Seguiu seu trabalho, misturou a tinta azul e branca com a espátula e obteve tons mais claros. A seguir, ajoelhou-se e aproximou-se mais da tela, adquirindo um efeito reflexo do céu na água com as minuciosas pinceladas. Foi tirada de sua distração quando um beijo molhado foi plantado em sua coxa, a seguir dentes brincalhões lhe fizeram cócegas.

"Estou atrapalhando?" Riu cínico quando ela olhou para baixo e os beijos agora eram espalhados na curva da nádega.

"Não." Borrou um pouquinho do azul claro da tela. "Eu não perco a concentração fácil." Disse séria, mas sentiu um formigamento nascer onde a boca era deslizada.

"Eu estou aqui tão sozinho. Deixe-me ocupar meu tempo com você, já que não vai atrapalhar." Deu mais uma mordidinha. "Você só precisaria tirar esse short." Disse maliciosamente e pegou nas laterais para deslizá-lo pela perna. Bella sorriu e permitiu que a peça lhe fosse tirada, ficando somente de calcinha de algodão com renda rosa, top e avental. "Pronto. Assim está melhor." Passou a mão na ondulação do bumbum exposto e voltou a plantar beijos lentos e calmos na coxa.

O desenho se desenvolvia, enquanto Bella obstinava em cumprir a promessa de que nada a desconcentraria. Porém a cada segundo ficava mais difícil. Sentia um langor espalhar-se no corpo, uma promessa extática de prazer. O pincel tremeu em sua mão, ela ofegou e piscou longamente ao sentir os beijos subirem para a cintura. Ainda assim, tentava se concentrar, espalhando a tinta na tela, mantendo a ponte entre o trabalho e o prazer. "E o top? Que tal desfazer dele?" Perguntou após desfazer do laço do avental. "Está tão calor." Sussurrou descaradamente e rodeou-a com beijos pela cintura, já segurando nas abas do top para levantá-lo.

"O quadro..." Murmurou ainda ajoelhada no chão e gemeu quando a blusa passou por sua cabeça e os lábios quentes abriram-se em seus seios, mordiscando devagar a lateral, a cabeça dele sob braço que teimava em continuar pincelando a tela.

"Você pinta ele, eu pinto você com minha língua."

"Estamos na varanda." Argumentou num sussurro fraco.

"Eu não vou agüentar não te tocar." Mordiscou suavemente o bico túrgido. Ela suspirou e estremeceu um pouco. "Finja que eu não estou aqui." Segurou o seio redondo na mão e chupou, dando pequenas mordiscadas. Bella sentiu a familiar excitação espalhar suavemente em sua calcinha e esfregou as pernas sutilmente uma na outra, gostando da sensação cremosa. Contudo, obstinou-se a ignorá-lo e voltar sua atenção para a tela, espalhando a tinta azul.

"Pinte." Substituiu a boca pela mão e desceu com beijos pelas costelas, mordiscando o ossinho saliente, depois cintura, para nesse tempo descer lentamente a lateral da calcinha. "Eu quero te inspirar."

"Edward... O prédio vizinho." Alertou e suspirou, quase rendida.

"Shiu." Passou a calcinha por seus joelhos e jogou-a no chão, a seguir desceu a mão na frente de sua pélvis e acariciou o triângulo entre suas pernas, nos ralos pêlos pubianos louros, para depois esfregar a umidade mais embaixo.

"Hmmm." Ela estremeceu, misturou com a espátula a tinta vermelha e amarela, a seguir começou a pintar o centro da flor, tentando nesse tempo controlar as respostas do corpo àquela languida provocação. Ele subiu novamente beijos por sua cintura, ainda mantendo a mão massageando e, de novo, procurou um ângulo para que pudesse tomar seu seio. "Eu não vou conseguir..." Ela ronronou, trocou o pincel e mergulhou-o na tinta vermelha e branca, adquirindo um tom rosa, depois levantou o braço novamente para pintar. Ele manteve-se teimosamente provocando-a, tocando-a, pintando-a com a língua coerciva, como prometeu, e ela já se encontrava ardendo, impossibilitada de ignorá-lo mais.

Ele afastou-se, apreciando por uns segundos a figura nua ajoelhada à frente ainda teimando em pintar. Sentiu um prazer primal em ser seu dono, acariciou a bunda empinada e decidiu com um pensamento maquiavélico quebrar de uma vez por todas sua determinação. Tirou a própria blusa, desfez da bermuda e, sem que ela antecipasse, deitou de costas no chão, forçou uma abertura entre suas pernas abertas e meteu a cara entre ela e o chão.

"O que faz aí?" Perguntou subitamente envergonhada pela exposição.

Ele segurou seu quadril, levantou um pouco o rosto e deu-lhe uma longa e lasciva lambida na intimidade. "Vim pintar com a língua e apreciar a obra." Ela estremeceu surpresa e quase deixou o corpo cair, sentando-se sobre seu rosto. Ele a apoiou, apertando a nádega, e voltou a lambê-la suavemente nas dobras. A suave carícia provocativa de sua língua deixou seus sentidos ansiosos por mais. "Finja que eu não estou aqui." Desceu-a um pouco mais, ajustou de uma altura confortável e expôs com os dedos o broto do clitóris, persuadindo- o com a língua impiedosa a sair de seu esconderijo. "Me ignore." Movimentou a língua devagar, girando em volta dele. Ela fechou os olhos e olhou para cima, buscando concentrar-se, contudo seu corpo já protestava que relaxasse e permitisse a crescente pressão ganhasse espaço para que o alívio e prazer a subjugasse.

"Deus, eu não consigo."

"Ah, tente." Disse cinicamente. "Isso é inspiração." Chupou devagar, lambeu os lábios mais uma vez, em seguida voltou a concentrar-se no clitóris, com uma mão auxiliando-o e outra massageando mais acima, nos seios.

Ela apertou os dentes, respirando ofegante e, um pouco trêmula, trocou de pincel, usando dessa vez só tinta branca e pincelou a tela, pintando as pétalas da flor. Era difícil manter a mente concentrada quando todo o seu corpo recebia incentivos e regozijava-se com as carícias.

Olhou para baixo embevecida e sorriu trêmula quando notou um pouco de tinta branca em seu cabelo. Edward mantinha-se concentrado, lambendo-a como se fosse um banquete. Ela percebeu que adorava vê-lo, adorava a língua rosa deslizando nos lábios, ele abrindo sua intimidade com os dedos e cavando sua língua lá dentro, de olhos fechados, parecendo saborear. A visão disto, adicionada a sensação, deixou-a sem fôlego. Ele abriu os olhos e flagrou-a bisbilhotando, sorriu, pôs a língua quase toda pra fora e deslizou a ponta dramaticamente no broto. Hmmm, era demais. Ela apertou novamente os dentes e sentiu ondas de prazer espalhar em seu baixo ventre, subindo devagar, querendo ocupar o restante de seu corpo e mente. Queria aquilo imediatamente, não podia ignorar ou adiar. Não podia fingir-se concentrada, quando a luta era vã.

Incendiada, jogou o pincel de lado, mudou um pouco o corpo e estendeu o braço para tocá-lo por cima da boxer, na ereção enormemente pulsante. Paralelamente, apreciou o pênis que saía da boxer, alongado sobre o abdômen travado.

Ele gemeu e empurrou instintivamente o quadril para cima, em resposta. Apetecida, ela mudou de posição, inclinou-se, desceu beijando por seu peito, até chegar à barriga, desfez da boxer e no processo abocanhou sua virilidade potente. Ele gemeu agonizado e aliviado, posicionou-a melhor sobre ele e novamente aplicou-se em incentivá-la com a boca, usando também os dedos dentro e fora dela.

Ela estava perto, muito perto, e estremecia a todo instante, mas não deixou de subir e descer concentradamente pelo longo comprimento, ao mesmo tempo que acariciava languidamente o testículo com a ponta dos dedos.

"Estamos na sacada." Agora foi ele que lembrou, no entanto o caleidoscópio de desejo compartilhado impedia-o de pensar que podiam ser vistos, caso alguém concentrasse a atenção no nono andar do prédio, ainda que o meio vidro que isolava a sacada tivesse película. E pior, ainda tinha o prédio lateral, que caso alguém inclinasse um pouco podia vê-los.

Cheio de luxúria, jogou o pensamento para os ares, em seguida seu mundo se transformou em um rodopio de prazeres, com uns tremores mais intensos que outro, a experiência compartilhada levando-os a picos cada vez mais altos. Enquanto o prazer do gosto feminino intensificava em sua boca, ele estremecia com a gana dela de sugá-lo profundamente. Ele sentiu-se tonto, não era mais senhor de seus atos e projetou o quadril à frente, agonizado com o modo como ela lhe _mamava, _um prazer tão impactante que sentia um tremor percorrer sua coluna. Ele nunca havia feito assim. Nunca teve intimidade com uma mulher ao ponto de propor tal posição. E dessa vez foi Bella que deliberadamente e naturalmente realizou, permitindo assim os instintos sobrepor pudores.

Com avidez, ela pôs mais pressão na boca e grunhiu, tentando adiar o próprio orgasmo, para que pudesse desfrutar ao máximo daquela carícia quente, lasciva, saborear o tato dos dedos longos dentro dela. Embora o calor e urgência flutuassem em seus sentidos, o prazer de adiar era uma nova descoberta. Por isso, com os lábios fechados nele, apreciava tudo, agarrando-se a sua coxa para ter completo acesso, prostrada diante da soberba e escandalosa masculinidade, no pé de igualdade, onde o equilíbrio era a troca.

Em meio a gemidos impacientes e tremores nas pernas, ela não pode mais conter o orgasmo quando a língua iníqua de Edward infligiu-a de tal forma que a paz abandonou-a e logo tudo se transformou em inferno quente, elétrico. Deixou a bulba no fundo da garganta e grunhiu, chupando forte, soluçando e sacudindo-se.

Ele apertou suas coxas para contê-la e a manteve em sua boca, lambendo-a, ainda com o pênis recluso no calor da boca que o prendia, e por um instante temeu que ela pudesse ter engolido-o. Nunca ela foi tão ousada. Aliás, ela sempre foi ousada. Mas nunca a ponta desceu tão profundo. Hmmm, estremeceu e sentiu uma pontada avisando que ele também chegaria. Entretanto fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Não queria terminar ainda.

Após tê-la caída desfalecida sobre ele, abraçou-a, até que os tremores convulsivos passassem, saiu da sua boca, com todo corpo tenso de luxúria, mudou o corpo, deitando-a no chão, ajoelhou em frente a ela e pegou-a no colo, ainda ignorando o fato de alguém ter visto, e levou-a para deitar no carpete felpudo da sala de estar, local onde sempre fizeram ioga. Inclinou sobre ela, mordiscou sua cintura e acariciou seu seio, querendo trazê-la à ativa de volta. Sensível, ela ergueu preguiçosamente o tronco, ele subiu com beijos e mordiscou seu pescoço, tão duro que chegava a doer.

"Suas antigas parceiras costumavam fazer isso?" Murmurou sem vigor.

"Não lembro..." Parou para olhá-la. Que pergunta para se fazer. "Acho que não... Mas por que estamos falando disso, se só você importa?"

"Eu quero ser diferente."

"Você é... Foi tão ousada..." Encorajou-a, mordiscou sorrindo o lóbulo e abriu-a com dois dedos. "É tão bom ver minha florzinha desabrochar." Enfiou a língua em sua orelha e colocou o membro em posição.

"Eu sempre sou ousada." Sussurrou. "Você já foi, não é mais."

"O quê?" Empurrou-se uns dois centímetros e parou, suspenso sobre ela, só a ponta de seu membro insinuando dentro dela, mas já ansioso para se enterrar às cegas.

"Você só foi ousado comigo até a primeira vez que fizemos amor. Todas as outras vezes fui eu."

As mãos de Edward acariciaram a coxa e apertaram o traseiro, entrando mais um pouco, muito interessado no que ela dizia.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Que você é contido. Não toma iniciativas. Só eu."

"Quando?" Perguntou confuso, rebolou um pouco e brincou, observando a ponta rosada sumir dentro e aparecer fora. Ela ronronou, gostando de brincar.

"Sempre."

"E o que você quer?" Encarou-a, provocativo.

"Que você não seja contido... que faça forte." Fechou os olhos e moveu-se embaixo dele, intimando-o a se afundar. Ele entrou metade, olhando-a curioso.

"O que mais?" Ele inclinou o corpo, sentindo as vibrações internas nela, e rodeou devagar os altivos seios com beijos.

"Que não tenha cuidado."

Ele estremeceu e fechou os olhos, deslizando mais um pouco da grossa haste palpitante na cavidade molhada. "Seria assim...?" Ele levantou seus quadris e encheu-a completamente de uma só vez. Ela arqueou o corpo e moveu-se no carpete, com uma descarga de eletricidade espalhando a cada centímetro ganhado.

"Mais." Ofegou.

Ele respirou fundo, lutando contra sua parte primitiva que queria fodê-la rápido e duro.

"Não me tente. Estou por um fio. Se eu for rápido e forte, não vamos aproveitar." Rebolou e enfiou sua língua na boca, preenchendo-a em dois ângulos. "E eu adoro estar dentro de você. Com o tanto de hormônio adolescente que tenho ultimamente, eu poderia montar em você dez vezes por dia que não cansaria..." Disse suavemente, depois rebolou sobre ela, segurou nos joelhos e levantou-os, tendo acesso total, sendo incentivado pelos gemidos. "Mas não ainda. Eu quero ter o prazer de degustar todos os sentidos, registrar tudo, ouvir, sentir, ter o paladar." Enquanto falava, dava estocadas longas e dolorosamente lentas. Ela abriu-se mais para ele, pondo as pernas em volta de seu quadril e acariciou seu cabelo, incentivando-o com a boca, que agora lambia vagarosamente seu pescoço.

O calor construía novamente nela como um espiral lento, subindo devagar nas pernas e concentrando no ventre. Aos poucos, suas batidas tornaram-se mais rápidas, a veia do pescoço pulsava galopantemente, e ele continuava no controle. Ela manteve-se na beira, revoando preguiçosamente o clímax, e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de reboladas lentas, ele lambeu atrás do seu ouvido, ofegante. "Você ainda quer sem cuidado?"

"Hum?" Gemeu debilmente, sem entender o que exatamente ele dizia, agora que beirava novamente o êxtase.

Ele sorriu, saiu de dentro dela e Bella deu um suspiro de protesto pela falta que sentiu. Ele segurou sua mão, encostou-a em frente ao sofá e a fez deitar o tronco no assento, deixando os quadris levantados. Ela deixou-se posicionar, submissa e em expectativa. Ele deslizou os joelhos entre suas pernas, as abriu, lambeu a linha da coluna até a orelha e ela arqueou, gemendo. No mesmo instante, posicionou a glande na entrada, deixando a pretensão no ar, segundos depois pôs as duas mãos em sua cintura e a penetrou de uma só vez. Ela tremeu.

Ele moveu-se longamente atrás dela e fechou os olhos para não acelerar o processo vendo-se entrar e sair, na úmida e brilhosa recepção cor-de-rosa.

"Meu Deus, eu nunca vou me acostumar com seu aperto." Rosnou e subiu a mão que estava na cintura para o seio, apertando o bico.

"Eu gosto da maneira como você me faz sentir." Ela sussurrou sedutora.

"Como? Desejada? Querida?" Ofegou e lambeu novamente sua coluna, parando quando a boca alcançou o ombro e passou a mordê-la, no mesmo instante que se enterrava, medindo, testando.

"Sim."

"Você é mais do que eu poderia querer." Declarou, afastou-se, perdendo o contato, para depois entrar de uma vez. "É quente..." Ofegou. "Macia e doce." Rebolou novamente. "Além de receptível." Estocou algumas vezes, degustando da posição, moveu a mão para baixo dela e acariciou, lenta e suave, rodeando o clitóris. Toda vez que ele fazia isso, era como se ela recebesse uma injeção de fogo, e o que antes estava à beira do precipício, bastou alguns incentivos dos dedos, adicionados as movidas, ela engasgou, tendo contrações, apertando-o e explodiu num turbilhão, com o grito amortecido no couro do sofá, sentindo-se como se milhares de eletrodos entrassem em curto no seu corpo.

"Meu Deus." Ele gemeu, sentindo-se um herói em ainda conseguir postergar, mesmo com as palpitadas ao redor dele.

Após recuperar o fôlego, ela olhou para trás e ele tinha a mandíbula travada, enquanto olhava para baixo, concentrado no lugar em que eram ligados, ainda deslizando nela.

"Você ainda quer forte?" Perguntou com os dentes rangidos, olhos intensos, os lábios vermelhos e molhados, e Bella sentiu um estremecimento dos pés a nuca com a visão de poder do homem suado, forte e grande atrás de si. Não tinha mais sinal da postura cuidadosa, ou gentil. Seu semblante era da mais desenfreada luxúria. Parecia mais um macho estudando e apreciando sua fêmea no sil, e ela sentiu-se poderosa, dominadora, por isso empinou-se mais e projetou o corpo para trás, estimulando-o. Ele assoviou entre dentes e apertou fortemente seu quadril, flexionando os músculos dos braços fortes, de um jeito que deixaria marcas.

Ela fechou os olhos, agarrou-se ao couro do sofá, ele retirou-se completamente e entrou forte, agora não mais delicadamente, mas com energia, bastante rápido. Os sons que saíam roucos de sua boca e o cheiro de sexo inundavam o ambiente. Ela grunhiu e o tempo pareceu parar. Ele empurrou firme, descontrolado, bombeando curto e rápido, num ritmo inconstante e ardente. Depois perdeu o ritmo, com incursões firmes, tocando em algo fundo nela.

Ela não pode mais medir. Não contou quantas vezes ele entrou e saiu. Só notou que seu coração pulsava desaforadamente. Olhou para trás e ele mantinha os olhos fechados, as mãos ainda agarradas ao quadril, o peitoral se contraindo e expandindo conforme se movimentava, e ela guardou aquela imagem para si, feliz por ser ela a fazer aquilo com ele, por libertar a fera faminta por baixo da indiferença.

O sofá arrastou-se um pouco com a força das arremetidas, e ele não parecia que iria parar, de modo que mais uma vez ela atingiu o clímax, que foi tão bom que doeu, deixando os músculos gelatinosos, já sem conexão direta com o comando do corpo. Foi então que ouviu grunhidos severos da garganta contraída de Edward, ele se avolumou mais dentro dela, inchou e com fortes arremetidas, estocou profundo, possante, com suas mãos fortes apertando-a.

"Hmmm, Bella." Ele gemeu, permitindo finalmente o formigamento se espalhar, onde foi atravessado por estremecimentos nas pernas, os joelhos já débeis pela força que trepidava o seu corpo, depois ofegou e gozou um jorro longo, tudo, sentindo-se ordenhado, como se toda a vitalidade de seu corpo fosse drenada diretamente de sua medula óssea.

Ela observou-o fascinada, tremendo, imóvel, somente assistindo o espetáculo visceral e animal, até que finalmente, depois de lentas e cansadas estocadas, ele puxou-a para o carpete e abraçou-a, relaxando atrás dela. De olhos fechados, sentiu a mão acariciando o quadril, local onde antes sua mão apertava, enquanto isso um arrepio percorreu suas costas, provocado pela respiração descompassada e quente dele.

Ela não sabia se ainda poderia andar, seus músculos pareciam moles, as pernas não tinham forças. Depois de um cúmplice momento de recuperação de forças, ele levantou espreguiçando, demorou uns minutos no banheiro e quando voltou, já vestia sua cueca.

"Eu a machuquei?" Perguntou apreensivo.

"Não." Sorriu, não acreditando que ele fosse capaz.

"Toma." Ofereceu lenços de papel. "Deve ter sêmen saindo dos seus ouvidos." Gracejou.

"É capaz." Mordeu os lábios sorridente, com a imagem mental dele minutos antes fulgindo graficamente em seus olhos. Ele sorriu, como se pudesse ler a satisfação.

"Vou por uma pipoca no aparelho micro-ondas e nós vamos assistir um pouco." Avisou, ela levantou, foi até a varanda recolher as roupas, rindo ao conferir que poderiam ter sido vistos, cobriu o seio com o minúsculo short e caminhou para o banheiro. "Nem pense em se vestir." Edward avisou, antes que ela passasse pela porta do quarto. "Quando estivermos sozinhos, quero você com o mínimo de roupa possível." Ditou. Ela balançou a cabeça incrédula, mas aceitou. Não tinha fundamento ser inibida.

Minutos depois ela deixou o banheiro já de banho tomado, vestiu uma calcinha e top e apareceu na cozinha. Edward preparava um suco.

"E o quadro?" Ela perguntou, charmosamente encostada ao portal da cozinha. "Tenho que terminar."

Ele virou o rosto, mediu-a da cabeça aos pés e sorriu da tentação de tê-la somente em roupas íntimas pela casa.

"O quadro é só uma desculpa para passar mais tardes com você. De preferência vestindo apenas pequenas calcinhas." Respondeu maliciosamente e apontou para a calcinha de renda que ela usava.

"Eu sempre soube." Sorriu. "Então pelo jeito vou ficar semanas no acabamento."

"Na verdade, eu não preciso de um só quadro." Aproximou-se dela e abraçou-a pela cintura. "Todos os ambientes precisam. Acho que vou te contratar por período integral e permanente." Piscou e inclinou-se para cheirá-la.

"Hmmm, essa proposta é tentadora." Levou a mão até sua nuca, acariciando-o.

Prepararam o lanche num refratário, pegaram os copos e levaram para sala de tv. Ele pôs um filme romântico no DVD, espalhou um lençol no carpete e rodeou-o com almofadas e travesseiros. Deitou e deixou espaço na frente para que ela deitasse. Iniciou o filme A Proposta com Sandra Bullock, ela aconchegou-se a ele e assistia atenta, enquanto ele deslizava os dedos em sua cintura. Edward cochilou um pouco, com o corpo relaxado e satisfeito, e acordou com os sorrisos de Bella com a comédia romântica.

"Com que idade você pretende casar?" Aproveitou um instante de casamento no filme e perguntou. Já fazia dias que vinha pensando sobre isso, desde que ela disse que era muito nova. Queria realmente saber o que ela pensava sobre futuro.

"Eu?"

"Sim."

"Uns vinte e cinco, talvez. Sei lá. Nunca pensei numa idade." Jogou uma pipoca na boca.

"Vinte e cinco?" Levantou o rosto espantado. "Daqui a oito anos?"

"Sim." Respondeu convicta.

"E eu vou ter que esperar isso tudo para dormir com você todas as noites?" Fez careta inconformado.

"A gente dá um jeito." Riu travessa e esfregou o bumbum nele.

Ele a abraçou e passou as pernas em volta dela, possessivo.

"Acho que eu não vou esperar tanto." Resmungou contrariado. "Estou velho. Não quero ter filhos beirando os quarenta." Disse por dizer. Se tinha uma coisa que nunca pensou foi em ter filhos. De fato, nunca tinha pensado nem em casar, nem ter filhos. Só pensou em casar depois que Jasper se referiu ao casamento como uma forma de driblar a Justiça.

"Edward, eu não vou ter filhos." Disse tranquilamente. Por um segundo, antes dela falar, ele vislumbrou a filha que poderiam ter, branquinha, inquieta, correndo pela sala e bagunçando tudo. Depois tudo se esfumaçou.

"Como assim, não vai ter filhos?"

"Eu já tenho um. E segundo minha médica, o risco de eu engravidar é um em mil." Disse conformada e pegou mais uma porção de pipoca.

"Acho que você devia se informar melhor. A ciência evolui a cada dia. Pode ser que haja um jeito."

"Eu não me importo." Deu de ombros. "Meu coração e tempo já estão bem ocupados."

Contrariado, Edward a abraçou e acariciou seu baixo ventre, resmungando interiormente por ela não se importar em ter um filho seu. Merda, nunca se importou com isso, mas o fato de saber que ela não faz questão o magoou. Sentiu-se excluído.

"Você deveria fazer um tratamento." Resmungou manhoso, como um menininho reclamão.

"Vamos viver um dia de cada vez. Posso tentar futuramente. Só não quero sofrer em antecedência,afinal, só tenho dezesseis anos."

"Quase dezessete." Ele lembrou sem humor.

"Faltam três semanas." Sorriu. "Acho que você está querendo me envelhecer."

"Na verdade, não vejo a hora de você completar é dezoito." Comentou com uma torcida de lábio.

"Um ano a mais não vai me tornar mais adulta. Sou o que sou." Salientou séria.

"Não é isso. Com relação à maturidade, não há nada em você que eu queira mudar."

"Só queria que eu fosse mais velha." Ela ressaltou, porque por várias vezes percebeu isso.

Ele mudou-a no carpete e acariciou seu rosto ao perceber que estavam discutindo.

"Esse assunto está girando, girando e não chega a lugar nenhum."

"Tudo bem, só me responde uma coisa. Em que mudaria para nós? O que você faria se eu fosse mais velha?" Quis saber, obstinada.

"Não sei." Realmente não sabia. O fator idade hoje não os separaria. As mentiras sim.

"Bom, repito o que já disse antes, quando a gente não sabe aonde quer chegar, qualquer lugar serve, já dizia o coelho de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Então vamos continuar um dia de cada vez."

"Por que está falando assim?" Ele alarmou-se. Era estranho que ela não lhe cobrasse. Sua experiência de namoro dos outros lhe dizia que namoradas eram pegajosas e sufocantes. Como Rosalie, por exemplo. Já ela não, é tranquila. Não dá para entendê-la, quando ela se dá sem exigir nada de volta. Expõe seu amor adolescente quando a recíproca nunca foi verbalizada.

"Porque por vezes vejo cautela e distância em você. Tem um lado seu oculto que eu queria conhecer. Às vezes eu sinto que você me esconde algo importante." Suspirou desencantada, lembrando-se novamente da foto. "E pior, às vezes, como aquele dia que seu pai te deu uma bronca em minha frente, em Vegas, você me olha de um jeito como se quisesse me mandar embora da sua vida."

"Não." Negou enérgico. "Eu não faria isso." Passou a mão no cabelo, nervoso. Ela era muito perspicaz. Só não tinha direcionado a suspeita ao lugar certo ainda. "Se um dia nos separarmos, não serei eu quem terá te mandado ir." Declarou solenemente, com o peito apertado em dizer isso.

Ela sorriu, disposta a amenizar o clima.

"Então não vamos terminar nunca." Prometeu com um sorriso. "Porque eu nunca mandarei você sair da minha vida." Levantou os braços e abraçou-o.

Mais tarde, fizeram mais um lanche e às sete horas levou Bella em casa. Despediram-se, ele foi para Agencia treinar e chegou em casa onze horas, já cansado o suficiente para tentar dormir.

Continua...

_**Oie!**_

Esse capítulo foi especial para as pervas de plantão. *Ai, meudeus, dessa idade a gente faz tanta coisa gostosa!* Senhor, guardai nossas filhas das coisas gostosas, dos homens gostosos. Que elas somente leiam, não façam. Amem.

Gente, eu não sei como responder vcs por aqui. Eu já estou fazendo inglês para aprender. De qualquer maneira, muito obrigada pelos reviews e por sempre vir aqui. Até sábado posto o restante.

Bom, não poderia deixar de agradecer minha amiga Perva Neni por não desistir de upar. Eita mulher decidida! Obrigada, Neni. De novo, todo mês. Não sei nem como agradecer. Obrigada a Laysa, que tb entrou na luta por aumentar meus reviews.

Beijos e até o fim de semana.


	22. Espelho d' água parte II

**Capítulo Espelho d'água parte II**

Quarta-feira, Edward passou a manhã incomodado em sua sala, trabalhando com papéis no automático, ansioso e com sensação de perda de tempo. Ainda pleiteava encontrar uma oportunidade em que pudesse revelar o que escondia. Entretanto, como desculpa para não fazer, continuava a dizer que não queria perder a paz. Sabia que adiar tornava-o fraco e egoísta. Afinal, o assunto desencadearia desentendimentos. Por isso, alegava como desculpa que não estava preparado para a conversa.

Não sabia quando estaria.

Com uma sensação de angústia queimando em seu peito, levantou apressado de sua cadeira, deixando uns documentos para trás, colocou o terno no braço e saiu pela porta feito um furacão, passando antes por Rachell no corredor, a quem evitava desde o casamento de Jasper.

De novo, passou em casa, trocou de roupa e foi buscar Bella na escola. Como nos dias anteriores, Bella saía com Alice mais duas amigas. Desta vez, mal ela saiu do portão, já olhou em direção ao local onde ele estava. E desta vez era Volvo preto que estava lá, com ele encostado. Sorridente, deixou Alice com a chave de seu Lótus e caminhou até ele.

"Hmmm, hoje não é o seu dia." Disse logo que pôs os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

"Tudo bem." Pegou uma mecha longa de cabelo e acariciou-o concentrado. "Eu só queria te ver um pouco." Deu-lhe um selinho despreocupado com atenção externa. Como vestia roupas descoladas, podia ser que ninguém percebesse a diferença de idade.

"Já estava com saudade de mim?" Perguntou presunçosa e mordeu os lábios, adorando o modo como ele olhava e cheirava seus longos cabelos soltos.

"Sim. Eu só tenho você, enquanto você tem a escola e um monte de garotos olhando-a diariamente nessas suas _sainhas_ curtas." Resmungou e soou mais ciumento do que ele desejava.

"Aff, isso é algum tipo de possessão?" Censurou-o petulante.

"Não." Arrependeu-se imediatamente. Sabia que ela não queria esse tipo de manifestação. "É carência." Inclinou e beijou-a no pescoço. "Almoça comigo." Pediu manhoso.

"Não dá. Ontem eu não fiquei com Peter, e hoje combinei de fazermos brigadeiro assim que almoçarmos. Ele deve estar ansioso." Explicou carinhosa.

"Poderíamos almoçar fora e comprar brigadeiro pronto para levar para o Peter." Sugeriu matreiro.

"E perder o gosto de brigadeiro caseiro?" Balançou a cabeça. "Não." Negou, depois juntou as sobrancelhas, pensativa. "Vamos para minha casa?" Propôs animada.

"Acho que não." Respondeu incerto.

"Vamos. Você é meu convidado."

"E sua tia?"

"Ela não liga." Balançou os ombros. "Vai gostar de ver você na minha cola." Piscou presumida, pegou os materiais escolares que tinha colocado no capô e jogou-os dentro do carro. "Ela vai ver que você não é um simples namoradinho." Adicionou, antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

Chegaram em frente a Mansão de Emmett, Bella desceu e apertou o interfone. Minutos depois o portão se abriu.

"Tem certeza que não vou incomodar?" Ele perguntou logo que entraram na propriedade, contornando o jardim para estacionar.

"Não. Minha tia é legal."

Desceram e seguiram para a porta frontal. Ao entrarem, Peter atravessou apressado a sala e se jogou no colo de Bella, enlaçando as pernas em sua cintura.

"Olá, bebê!" Beijou-o no rosto em vários lugares, enquanto o apertava, dizendo estar com saudade. Peter sorria e a beijava também, com total devoção. O amor mútuo era tão explícito que Edward assistia com o fôlego preso. "Como foi o seu dia?" Bella perguntou. Peter respondeu por meio de sinais. "O tio Du veio almoçar com a gente. Fala com ele." Colocou-o no chão, a seguir Peter foi ao colo de Edward. O garoto era muito amoroso e confiante. Reflexo do amor que recebia.

Caminharam para a mesa da sala de jantar, e Edward ainda estava meio acanhado por invadir o ambiente familiar de Bella, pior ainda sabendo que aquela era a casa de Emmett e certamente não era bem-vindo, caso Emmett tivesse a opção de decidir.

"Boa tarde, dona Esme." Cumprimentou da porta, embaraçado ao ver a mesa posta.

"Boa tarde. Bella, você não avisou que alguém mais iria vir. Eu teria feito algo especial." Foi até o armário na cozinha pegar um prato e pôs mais um lugar na mesa.

"Por mim, não precisa se preocupar. Eu não ia almoçar aqui. Vim de última hora." Edward explicou sem jeito.

"Não seja tímido, Edward. Ela está fazendo charme. A comida dela é uma delícia." Bella brincou. Esme sorriu lisonjeada.

"Então se sentem. Peter só come depois que Bella chega." Rolou os olhos, como se achasse absurda tal dependência.

"É _meu_ bebê." Bella frisou brincalhona e sentou-se a mesa entre Edward e Peter. "Fui eu quem pediu para me esperar."

Serviram-se de macarronada ao molho branco com frango desfiado. Edward comeu silenciosamente, enquanto isso Bella comia fazendo caras e bocas com Peter, rindo enquanto sugava sonoramente o macarrão. Por um segundo, Edward sentiu culpa por ter pensado em privar Peter de Bella, quando ele parecia tão feliz em sua companhia.

Em determinado instante, preocupou-se quando notou olhares curiosos de Esme em sua direção. Suspeitava seriamente que ela tivesse lembrado. Já Alice, comia quieta, enquanto acessava seu Tablet, dando alguns risinhos silenciosos.

"Agora os legumes." Bella apontou para um refratário com cenouras e beterraba. Peter balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Vamos, Peter." Pediu séria. "Se não você não vai ficar tão lindo e legal e inteligente e com um louro perfeito como o meu." Disse e piscou, jogando uns fios de cabelo no ar. "A cenoura faz bem para pele e cabelo. Além disso, beterraba nos deixa mais saudáveis e alegres." Disse e espetou o legume com o garfo, levando a boca do garoto. "Até o tio Du vai comer." Espetou outra cenoura e virou-se para levar a boca de Edward. Ele hesitou uns segundos, olhando para o talher, depois abriu a boca e comeu. Persuadido, Peter aceitou mais algumas porções, terminaram e tomaram suco.

"Pronto, agora vamos para a diversão." Bella chamou Peter e Edward para a cozinha, abriu duas latas de leite condensado, pôs a manteiga e chocolate numa panela, depois levou ao fogo. Peter fez sinal de que queria mexer. Bella pôs um banquinho próximo ao fogão, ele subiu e começou a mexer a colher de pau. Em nenhum momento ela tirou os olhos cuidadosos de cima dele, sempre adicionando comentários incentivadores.

"Vem aqui, tio Du, ver o Peter fazendo o melhor brigadeiro que você vai comer." Chamou-o docemente, ele aproximou-se e ela passou a mão dele em volta de sua cintura. "Está disposto a ficar a tarde conosco?"

"Acho melhor não." Negou ainda sem jeito.

"Fique." Acariciou sua nuca, sem nunca desviar completamente a atenção do garoto.

"E sua tia?" Sussurrou e olhou para o lado, local onde Esme guardava a comida e olhava-os furtivamente vez ou outra, enquanto uma ajudante lavava as louças. "Já incomodei demais."

"Não seja bobo. Você é meu namorado. Além disso, ela vai sair para o curso dela." Deu de ombros e conferiu o ponto no brigadeiro. "É bom que você passa a tarde comigo."

"Não era minha intenção ficar. Só queria te ver um pouco." Defendeu-se ao notar a forçação de barra.

"Mas eu quero ficar com você." Sorriu e beijou-lhe no queixo. "Terei as pessoas que amo debaixo dos meus olhos a tarde toda."

"Tudo bem."

Depois que comeram a sobremesa, foram para o quarto de Bella, ela ligou a TV para Edward e espalhou seus cadernos no carpete, juntamente com os materiais de Peter. Edward sentou-se desajeitado em sua cama, pegou um livro na cabeceira e folheou-o. Bella explicava lições ao garoto, enquanto isso fazia exercícios de Matemática. Depois de um tempo, Bella avisou que iria para o jardim tocar flauta com Peter e deu-lhe um beijo atencioso. "Fica aqui lendo. Se eu tocar aqui, vai te atrapalhar. Esse livro é bom. Qualquer coisa te empresto." Avisou e desceu.

Edward ainda leu mais dois capítulos, cansou e desceu, sentindo-se deslocado. Bella estava no jardim, entretida, de costas para a porta. Nem Peter ou Bella os viu. Edward observou-os um instante, lembrou-se porque aceitara ir lá e olhou interessado para a o laboratório de Emmett, na outra entrada da propriedade. Em passos leves, caminhou pelo canto do muro até chegar ao local onde Peter o levou dias atrás. Olhou para os lados, sentindo a adrenalina pulsar forte no pescoço, suspirou, abriu a janelinha de alumínio e enfiou o corpo dentro da tubulação, engatinhando a seguir para o local onde fora com Peter. Lá, com um ofego nervoso, desceu, apoiando o pé na mesa e, após por o pé no chão, imediatamente ligou o computador. A tela se abriu, sentou-se ansioso na cadeira e esperou-o logar. Foi com um suspiro exasperado que notou que o computador tinha senha. Fez algumas tentativas com nomes e datas, todas frustradas, passou os dedos nos cabelos e levantou-se ao ouvir um barulho de vozes próximo. Sabendo que não dava tempo de pular a mesa e voltar ao esconderijo, tomou a decisão rápida de entrar embaixo da mesa e rezou logo que a porta se abriu que estivesse escondido o suficiente para que ninguém o notasse.

Não seria nada bom ter que explicar a Bella o que fazia ali.

"O serviço tem que andar mesmo sem ele aqui." Foi Rilley quem disse, pegou alguns pacotes e entregou na mão do ajudante, depois olhou para o computador e notou que estava ligado. Sentou-se e digitou a senha. Edward não pode ver direito pela fresta da mesa, mas notou pela posição dos dedos que era uma senha com números, seis números.

"Você acha que ele ainda demora muito?" Era o ajudante, que se sentou sobre a mesa que Edward estava embaixo.

"Não sei... Parece que está tendo complicações com adaptações, abstinência." Explicou desinteressado e digitou algo.

"Ele tem que voltar logo."

"Você acha que eu não sei? Tem gente grande atrás dele depois daquelas prisões que envolveram os policiais, que só ele saiu ileso... Todavia, o único policial que o preocupa é esse Cullen de merda."

"Eu também ficaria puto se um cara como ele tivesse pegando minha irmã."

"O problema não é esse. O problema é que o Cullen evidencia Emmett. E tudo que ele não precisa é de atenção."

"Mas isso não muda o fato dele estar pegando a irmã... Ele está aí hoje de novo." Apontou para a casa.

"Eu sei." Rilley suspirou. "Coitada da Bella, se ela descobrir a fria que está... Pior que Emmett atirou no pé quando permitiu o desencadear de acontecimentos que levaram Bella a conhecê-lo." Sorriu, trocou uma folha de anotações sobre a mesinha e passou a digitar a próxima. "Você lembra como foi fácil manipulá-lo? O Cullen é previsível. Acreditou que nós tínhamos te espancado."

"Pior que ele pegou meu nome." O ajudante também sorriu. E Edward cerrou os olhos, curioso, a fim de descobrir que assunto tratavam.

"Mas essa é a vantagem de ter alguém dos nossos dentro da Agência dele. Ninguém informou para ele que o David que eles supostamente salvaram era o mesmo David, ajudante de Emmett, e o mesmo David irmão do ex-namorado da Bella."

Edward tensionou os músculos e lembrou-se da noite em que estavam em frente a Sky e um rapaz foi supostamente espancado por Emmett e russos. O mesmo rapaz que Edward impediu Michael de bater. Deveria ter deixado, pensou, indignado. Mas qual era o objetivo da armação?

"Tenho dó do meu irmão." O ajudante disse. "Se ele soubesse que ia perder a namorada não teria ignorado ela levar o Cullen em casa aquela manhã que o encontraram na rua."

"Bella ia terminar com ele uma hora ou outra." Rilley deu de ombros e Edward surpreendeu-se que eles soubessem detalhes de sua história com Bella.

"Você acha mesmo que esse namoro é uma farsa para provocar Emmett?" David perguntou.

"Tá brincando? Você já viu a filha do Capitão Marcus?" Continuou digitando, referindo-se a Rachell. "Era com aquele tipo de mulher que ele andava antes. O que ele iria querer com uma menina como a Bella?"

"Rá, eu ia querer muita coisa." Disse maliciosamente. "Ela com esses shortinhos que anda pelo quintal tira o sono de qualquer alma viva." Edward abriu a boca e cerrou os punhos, irado. Que ousadia desse capanga. Pior, como se atreviam a comparar Bella com a sem sal da Rachell? Não tinha comparação!

Rilley continuou. "Mas pelo menos para uma coisa o Cullen vai servir. Despistar, quando Emmett precisar sair de área." Edward perdeu o fio da meada. "Esse foi um dos motivos que não me deixou fazer nada para impedir Bella de vê-lo."

"Eles transam?" David quis saber.

"Lógico! Ela dorme na casa dele. E pelo jeito, ele está aproveitando bastante da _vingançazinha_ contra Emmett. Semana passada eu a vi pagando um oral nele no estacionamento vip."

"Nossa." David ofegou. "O Daniel disse que os dois mal se beijavam quando namoravam."

"Seu irmão é um moleque perto do Cullen. Olha a diferença." Ironizou. "Mas o Cullen vai dançar direitinho. Como diz o chefe, ele cavou o túmulo com o garfo."

Edward estava boquiaberto com tudo que ouviu, sentindo presságios arrepiantes de algo muito grande. Quando a porta se fechou, apressadamente sentou-se em frente ao pc e aproveitou que ainda não tinha entrado em espera, tirou seu cartão de memória do celular e iniciou um backup, enquanto isso ficou observando as saídas, nomes de pessoas na Zona Sul que o pagavam para modificar a droga, outros supostos clientes. Entretanto, antes de chegar a 40% da cópia, ouviu vozes novamente, ejetou o cartão de memória e desligou o monitor, voltando imediatamente para debaixo da mesa. Olhou no relógio e notou ter passado cinquenta minutos desde que Bella o deixou no quarto, respirou fundo, controlando a pressão do sangue que pulsava nos ouvidos, Rilley e o ajudante pegaram mais alguns pacotes, então repetiu o processo, sentando-se em frente ao computador, graças a Deus, sem perceber a mudança de tela. Ficou mais alguns minutos lançando movimentos, conversando nesse tempo assuntos sem importância, Edward fechou os olhos e esperou o tempo passar, rezando para que Bella não sentisse sua falta.

Rilley finalmente saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si, após vinte minutos de tensão. Edward tomou uma grande lufada de ar, subiu imediatamente na mesa e impulsionou-se de volta ao duto, engatinhando até sair no mesmo local que entrou.

Já de volta a segurança, respirou fundo várias vezes, segurando na parede para conter o fluxo de adrenalina no cérebro, ofegou e caminhou de volta a casa, andando pelos cantos, até passar pelos jardins e chegar até o fundo, local onde Bella estava.

"Hei, onde você estava? Fui lá em cima e não te achei." Sorriu e inclinou-se sobre o desenho que Peter fazia, um transformes.

"Er, estava tomando um ar. Não queria atrapalhar vocês." Explicou passando as mãos no cabelo, nervoso.

"Você sabe que não atrapalha." Piscou carinhosa e bateu na esteira ao seu lado para que ele sentasse. "Já viu como Peter desenha bem?"

"Eu já vi, sim." Sorriu para o garoto, agora mais calmo. "Muito bem, para ter só seis anos."

"Está no gene e convivência." Disse e deu um belisco na coxa do garoto que estava deitado de bruços, sobre o desenho. "Puxou a mãe." Piscou presunçosa.

"No caso, você." Edward puxou-a, envolvido por sua alegria e beijou seu cabelo.

"Quem mais?" Fingiu-se de ofendida.

"Só você. É a única mãe que ele tem." Bajulou sentindo-se um crápula por, de novo, ter mentido para ela e usado sua confiança para tentar descobrir algo que pudesse ter a seu favor. Entretanto, estava numa luta sem chance. Emmett tinha os trunfos. Tinha ela... Ele não tinha nada. Como provar para Bella que Emmett fazia parte de um esquema que colocava drogas nas ruas? As mesmas drogas que ela tentava recuperar viciados, junto à pastoral. A mesma droga que matou Rosalie. Como provar para Bella que estavam sendo monitorados e manipulados pelo seu irmão?

"Eu não queria ter te deixado tanto tempo sozinho." Foi tirado das argumentações internas por Bella, que acariciava seu rosto. "De qualquer maneira, Peter precisa dormir um pouco e eu posso ficar um tempinho com você." Sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Vamos subir e colocá-lo na cama? Depois podemos assistir um filminho." Insinuou.

"Boa ideia." Respondeu ainda branco como papel de tensão, levantaram-se no chão, chamaram Peter e subiram.

Bella deixou Edward no quarto assistindo TV, preparou um lanche enquanto Peter tomava banho, depois lancharam no quarto e Peter foi dormir no quarto ao lado.

"Por que você ficou tão estranho de uma hora para outra?" Deitou-se em sua cama solteirão com Edward e abraçou-o, com a cabeça dele abaixo de seu queixo, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

"Nada não. Só estou cansado." Bella iria perguntar cansado de quê, já que ele não trabalha. Porém ele foi mais rápido com a próxima pergunta. "Bella, qual a data de nascimento de Peter?"

Ela estranhou o interesse repentino, mas respondeu. Ele gravou mentalmente. "E o seu?" Ela também respondeu, surpresa que ele perguntasse, quando bastava somente fazer as contas. Ele deu um suspiro e decidiu que em outra oportunidade testaria datas no computador de Emmett. "Bella, se eu te pedisse uma coisa você faria?"

"Depende."

"Eu não queria que você andasse pelo quintal com esses seus shortinhos." Pediu ciumento. Lembrando do comentário de David.

Ela sorriu alto.

"Não." Contrapôs teimosa. "Eu gosto dos meus shortinhos. Você também."

"Okay. Eu já sabia." Resmungou resignado, abraçou-a mais e aconchegou as pernas entre as dela. Fechou os olhos um pouco deprimido e curtiu a sensação de paz que ela lhe transmitia, enquanto inspirava o perfume acalentador de seu colo.

No fim daquela tarde, após ficarem abraçados, Edward avisou que iria embora. Queria muito, _precisava_, passar na agência para pedir algo a Erick.

"Por que vocês são tão protegidas e neste portão não tem guarita?" Perguntou quando ela o acompanhava até o portão para abri-lo no controle remoto.

"Não sei. Tem uma guarita na outra entrada. Por aqui, Emm só pôs câmeras e elas são controladas pela guarita da frente."

"Tem câmeras por aqui?" Olhou em volta, sobressaltado.

"Sim. Em toda a propriedade." Abriu a porta para se despedir. Ele ficou no carro, ainda olhando em volta, procurando os pontos. Ela percebeu sua apreensão, julgando ser por terem se arriscado na semana anterior e adiantou-se em esclarecer. "Se está preocupado com aquele _amorzinho_embaixo da árvore, lá foi o único ponto daqui que não tinha cobertura." Disse maliciosamente.

"Ah..." Ele ofegou, porém essa não era sua real preocupação. Temia que sua visita ao laboratório tivesse sido filmada. Merda, era um agente treinado ou um saco de batatas? Como pode não ter visto as câmeras? Aborrecido, inclinou-se para receber o beijo de despedida que ela lhe oferecia. "Até amanhã." Avisou. Ela estudou-o desconfiada com o que o mantinha tão distante. Ele tentou sorrir, ao notar a suspeita. "Eu te pego na escola, para _pintarmos_." Forçou um sorriso, ela sorriu concordando e desceu do carro.

Edward foi direto para Agencia conferir o fim do dia e treinar, e lá pediu que Erick lhe conseguisse um aparelho decodificador de senhas. Erick estranhou o pedido, disse que conseguiria para alguns dias à frente, e Edward trancou-se na sala de Inteligência para tentar acessar os dados que conseguira. Entretanto, eram muito pouco. Somente movimentação contábil. Nada de nomes. Nada de provas. Sentia que nadava contra uma maré. Ia morrer na praia.

Restava a aceitação da derrota.

Dias se passaram, e uma nova rotina foi estabelecida. Todas as reuniões e expedientes eram resolvidos pela manhã. Edward envolveu-se somente em serviços burocráticos, deixando que Laurent continuasse gerindo as equipes externas. Isso o livrava de transtornos. Com Bella, os finais de semana seguiram do mesmo modo. E durante a semana, um dia Bella passava à tarde no apartamento dele e no outro, ele passava a tarde na casa dela. Lá, lia sempre algum livro enquanto ela e Peter faziam lições, depois assistia TV, cochilava abraçado a ela, mas nunca deixou de tentar, com muito cuidado, outra chance de copiar mais arquivos, fosse inserindo opções de datas, fosse esperando Rilley entrar e deixar o pc logado.

O que não aconteceu.

Foi quando faltava uma semana para o aniversário de dezessete de Bella, resolveu tomar uma atitude drástica para não perdê-la para as mentiras que era sua vida. Decidido, e, já, sem saída, convidou-a para visitar a casa do seu pai, e lá revelaria toda a sua vida.

Se ela pudesse sentir a sua dor, talvez, só talvez, ela entendesse e o perdoasse.

watch?v=Lv8-MCoiPcM

_**N/A: Ouçam a música. Ela vai dar o clima. Tema da fic. Angel.**_

Estacionou em frente à mansão do pai por volta de duas da tarde de sábado. E naquele dia Bella estava elétrica, contando com muita animação o que aconteceu na pastoral pela manhã. Disse que sua amiga Jéssica, interna da casa de recuperação, finalmente reencontrou o namorado Mike, depois de anos separados. Então contou suspirando que os dois passaram a manhã conversando e chorando sob uma árvore, reconciliando. Disse que nunca se sentiu tão realizada e que foi ela e Daniel quem tinha conseguido localizar o rapaz. Alice incentivou-a durante todo o caminho de Beverly Hills a Malibu. Já ele, por instantes, teve ciúme da atividade dela. Principalmente por esta ser desenvolvida em companhia do ex-namorado.

Com outras preocupações prioritárias, desceu do carro, deu uma olhada em volta e suspirou nostalgicamente, sentindo-se estranho em estar de novo lá. Tudo parecia ter mudado nos últimos seis anos. Nas poucas vezes que veio aqui depois do que aconteceu, sempre veio à noite e limitou-se a entrar pelo portão da frente, passar poucas horas na casa e sair imediatamente.

Bella notou sua tensão, pois sentia sua relutância em vir ou falar daqui, e também suspeitava das lembranças que o lugar evocava, por isso, ao descerem do carro, aproximou-se dele e deu-lhe a mão.

"Bonita sua casa." Comentou e olhou em volta, notando que a propriedade parecia meio abandonada. Certamente foi construída para uma família grande, deduziu, com três andares, pintada de branco e cinza. A lateral e frente eram rodeadas de cercas artesanais de madeiras, com lanças em formato de leões a cada dois metros. Alguns coqueiros faziam sombra na frente da propriedade, e o barulho de ondas batendo nas pedras trazia um clima de solidão. Bella suspirou e levantou o rosto recebendo o raio de sol e vento na pele. Estava feliz que ele lhe desse mais um pedacinho de seu mundo. Era mais uma conquista.

"Era mais bonita antes." Ele ofegou ansioso e segurou na mão de Peter para subirem os três degraus que dava acesso à porta da frente, local onde Carlisle e Jasper os esperavam.

"Como vai, Bella?" Carlisle a cumprimentou estendendo a mão. Ela adiantou-se e o abraçou efusivamente, deixando o homem mais velho encabulado.

"Vou bem. E o senhor?"

"Ótimo. E você, Alice, já ganhou um pouquinho de juízo?" Desviou-se para a pequena que veio mais atrás.

Alice sorriu sem jeito, retribuindo ao cumprimento, e Jasper pôs-se ao seu lado, pondo a mão sobre o seu ombro. Ela afastou-se um pouco, mas ele não a deixou escapar.

"E esse garotinho aqui?" Carlisle apontou para Peter, que segurava na mão de Edward. "Também é filho da dona Esme?"

"É meu filho." Bella disse orgulhosa.

"Seu?" Fez uma careta, incrédulo.

"É o filho do Emmett. Ela o cria." Edward encerrou o assunto, tenso, com um olhar discreto de advertência ao pai, com um pedido mudo para que ele não comentasse o assunto. "Depois te explico, pai." Passou por ele na porta e puxou Bella para dentro.

Bella adiantou-se animada para conhecer a casa, atravessou duas salas e parou encantada em frente a um quadro de Van Gogh.

"Quem gosta de quadros por aqui?" Tocou na moldura fascinada.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco. "Minha mãe."

Ela seguiu adiante e parou em frente a um lindo quadro de uma mulher pintado a mão, localizado acima de uma lareira, posicionado entre dois brasões. Parecia um pequeno santuário. Edward adiantou-se em explicar quando viu os olhos curiosos. "Este é o símbolo dos Masen." Apontou para o brasão à esquerda do quadro, com uma cobra enrolada numa taça. "Família da minha mãe. Tradição em cientistas e farmacêuticos." Depois mostrou o outro brasão. "E este é o símbolo dos Cullen. Tradição em juristas." O brasão era um leão segurando uma balança nos dentes. A seguir, encarou o quadro da mulher, pensativo. "E esta era minha mãe." Apontou, com a voz contida.

Bella não comentou as explicações ao notar seu humor e parou em frente a outro quadro, um Delacroix. "Meu Deus." Ofegou. "Isso explica você não querer trabalhar. Vocês têm dinheiro ao ponto de ter um Van Gogh e Delacroix em casa!" Estudou os detalhes de expressões e sentimentos na tela. Ele torceu os lábios em uma careta e decidiu que não suportava mais tanta mentira. Precisava livrar-se imediatamente desse fardo.

Ansioso, pegou sua mão e subiu uma das duplas escadarias rumo ao segundo andar. Bella não perdia nada da decoração, à procura de mais tesouros. Olhando do alto das escadas, observou o luxo ostentoso da casa, mas algo nela denunciava que fora reformada e redecorada. Os móveis, assim como no apartamento de Edward, eram cinza, branco e preto. Bem masculinos.

"É tão espaçosa."

"O quintal é que é grande." Comentou mais animado ao ver sua empolgação. Era bom dividir-se um pouco com ela. Dar algo, quando ela lhe dava tudo. "Temos até um lago artificial, lembra que eu te falei?"

"Sim." Assentiu, captando a tristeza em sua voz. A casa podia ser magnífica, no entanto tinha ausência de calor.

"Vem. Vou te mostrar meu antigo quarto."

Só Peter os acompanhou, enquanto Alice ficou para trás com Jasper. Carlisle olhou-os subir e suspirou, jogando-se depois no sofá negro de couro, logo na primeira sala. Estava preocupado com o filho. Erick tinha lhe dito o que vinha acontecendo na Agência e isso o preocupava. Sabia que de algum modo a imprensa estava beirando sua família, desde o rompimento de Jasper e Maria. Então, precisavam ter um conversa hoje. Se ele se negasse a ter responsabilidades, ameaçaria-o com algo que parecia se importar muito: falar para a garota quem ele era e o porquê de ter se envolvido com ela.

"Não imaginei que seu quarto fosse assim?" Bella sorriu quando alisava os diversos carrinhos transformes, mini helicópteros, aviões. Um típico quarto adolescente. Tinha uma guitarra no chão, CDs antigos, dois pôsteres atrás da porta, um computador velho no canto, cama de solteiro com uma colcha preta.

"E o que pensou encontrar aqui?" Sentou-se na cama, olhando em volta, com a dor da saudade comprimindo o coração.

"Pensei que ia ter uns armários brancos com cinza, paredes brancas, nenhum brinquedo, nenhuma foto, nenhuma informação sobre você."

"É assim que é meu ap?"

"Era assim antes." Sentou-se na cama e deu dois pulinhos, testando. "Antes de eu invadi-la." Sorriu e aproximou-se dos pôsteres. "Nossa, o que é isso!? AC/DC e Metálica?" Abriu a boca, incrédula. "Nunca pensei que você gostasse disso!" Dramatizou.

"Ah, Bella, qual é, eu tinha dezesseis anos quando coloquei esse pôster aí." Sorriu sem jeito. "Foi só uma fase. Influência."

Ela aproximou-se e sentou-se em seu colo. "Como era seu corte de cabelo quando você tinha dezesseis anos?" Acariciou seu cabelo e deu beijinhos nos lábios, aproveitando que Peter estava distraído com os brinquedos.

"Era grande" Admitiu envergonhado. "Nos ombros."

Ela sorriu. "Puxa, eu perdi isso! Queria ver. Me mostre fotos." Caminhou animada até um aparador. Edward adiantou-se, tenso, escolheu algumas fotos no álbum e entregou-lhe em sua mão. Preveniu-se de modo que ela não visse fotos de Emmett, já que ele esteve em muitas desde seus treze anos. "Você era fofo." Sorriu para as fotos que repassava de Edward com a guitarra, de Edward nadando na piscina, pegando onda no mar. "Mas eu prefiro agora." Pôs os braços em volta do seu pescoço. "Acho que gosto mais do Edward homem." Adicionou maliciosamente. "Tem fotos da sua mãe?"

"Tem." Ele pegou o álbum e escolheu algumas. Bella as estudou, tranquila.

"Puxa, como ela era bonita!" Comentou, admirada. Era loura, alta, jovem, parecia propaganda de cosméticos. "Que idade ela tinha aqui?"

"Aí trinta e cinco. Morreu com quarenta."

Lutando contra a covardia, pois sabia que hoje seria o dia em que revelaria toda a história a ela, tirou uma foto de Rosalie e lhe entregou, hesitante.

"Essa era ela quando era mais nova?" Bella cerrou os olhos, estudando os olhos azuis, o nariz bonito.

"Não." Respondeu num tom monótono.

Ela olhou novamente para a foto na mão e observou confusa, inexplicavelmente com a pulsação acelerando. "Alguma ex-namorada sua?"

"Não." Balançou a cabeça, retesado, pensando que não havia meio de explicar por que evitou tanto tempo falar sobre Rosalie sem falar sobre Emmett. "Vamos ali, Bella." Virou-se para Peter, que brincava silencioso com suas miniaturas de brinquedos. "Peter, você pode ficar com esses brinquedos, se quiser." Avisou, pegou na mão dos dois e desceram as escadas. Bella não entendeu sua inexplicável ansiedade, mas acreditou que hoje deveria passar por uma montanha russa, já que parecia que a casa despertava nele uma série de emoções. "Alice, fica com Peter um pouco para nós." Edward pediu logo que passaram por Alice e Jasper na cozinha.

Saíram apressados para a parte de trás da mansão, e o que primeiro lhe chamou atenção foi uma piscina seca ao lado da casa, com marcas de rachadura, sinal de que não era usada há anos. A mesma piscina da foto em que Edward nadava e fazia pose, sorrindo. Bella sentiu uma fisgada no peito ao pensar na dor daquela família, que fora devastada com uma morte. A seguir, passaram por algo que parecia ter sido um dia uma imensa estufa de flores, mas que hoje somente tinha folhas secas. Continuaram num caminho sinuoso de pedras e a menina estremeceu quando atravessaram uma pequena ponte de madeira sobre um lago artificial. Notou que Edward desviou o olhar para o outro lado ao seguirem o caminho ao lado do espelho, e ela lembrou automaticamente dos pesadelos que ele tinha com esse lago. Pelo modo como ele apertou sua mão, percebeu o tremor nele. Devia estar muito dolorido voltar aqui. Foi muita coragem.

Ela não tirou os olhos do espelho d'água, em todo tempo repassando as lembranças de quando ele disse que sua mãe morreu ali. Afogada. Um novo arrepio de presságio transpassou sua nuca, seguiram caminhando e ela vislumbrou silenciosa uma cachoeira artificial de pedras.

Sua atenção foi desviada para uma casinha colonial, aparentemente habitada, no fim da propriedade de mais de cinquenta mil metros quadrados. Também notou que no meio do espaço tinha uma construção em formato retangular branca, abandonada, com janelas brancas e uma porta.

"Quem mora ali?" Apontou em direção à casa colonial aos fundos.

"Dona Kebi, lembra dela?" Tentou aliviar a tensão. "Ela cuida de tudo por aqui também." Pararam em uma sombra onde o lago começava, na lateral esquerda, uma fonte rodeada por árvores. Ele deu um suspiro acre e sentou-se ao chão, com ela ao seu lado, parecendo muito tenso.

"Acho que ela esqueceu os jardins." Bella criticou como se fosse uma ofensa ter negligenciado.

"Certamente foi meu pai que deu ordens de ignorá-los." Deu de ombros, aproximou-a dele e a abraçou, pondo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. "Bella, eu preciso te falar algo muito importante."

"Sou toda ouvidos." Gracejou, não deixando o humor dele contaminar o seu.

Ele respirou fundo e a apertou no abraço, sentindo o conflito em seu interior, com as antigas e amargas emoções aflorando em torrentes, nutridas pelo lugar, lembrança.

"Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida." Sussurrou, melancólico.

"Por que está me falando isso?" Levantou o rosto, suspicaz.

"Eu quero que você saiba." Segurou seu rosto nas mãos. "Eu tenho muitas coisas para te falar."

"É sobre a menina da foto?" Adiantou-se.

"Também."

Bella suspirou. "Você mentiu para mim."

"Sim." Levantou um pouco o rosto e observou-a. Ela não mudou a expressão.

"Você a amou." Conjecturou.

Ele sempre afirmou que nunca teve uma namorada, que não amou ninguém. Por isso ela nunca o pressionou para que a amasse. Mas agora, imaginar que ele já teve um grande amor, mudava tudo.

"Er, sim." Respondeu confuso, sem saber por que ela tocava nesse assunto como se já soubesse de tudo.

Bella torceu os lábios e acariciou seu rosto, compassiva. "É por isso que você fechou seu coração. Por isso você não permitiu ninguém entrar?"

"Também... Foi tudo muito difícil... O que aconteceu congelou uma parte de mim."

"Eu sou paciente, Edward. Posso fazer você me amar também."

"Hei, não..." Afastou-a, só então notando que ela estava entendendo tudo diferente. "Ela não era minha namorada. Eu disse isso lá dentro." Balançou a cabeça, atordoado.

"Não?"

"Não, Bella. Eu não menti nisso. Você foi minha única namorada... Aquela era minha irmã." Despejou de uma vez.

"Irmã?" Fez uma careta, surpresa.

"Sim."

"Por que nunca me falou dela?"

"Por quê?" Afastou-se, levantou e deu as costas, finalmente tendo coragem de ficar de frente ao lago. Talvez, se enfrentasse o problema, mitigasse esse desgosto profundo e cruento. "Pelo mesmo motivo que eu não queria vir aqui. Pelo mesmo motivo..." Ajoelhou-se, perturbado. As lembranças que o lago evocava oprimindo-o. "Existe uma dor continua na minha vida nos últimos anos, você sabe disso. A culpa, saudade, impotência." Bella aproximou-se, pôs a mão em seu ombro e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tentando lhe passar algum conforto. "Eu não imaginei que vir aqui me quebraria tanto... Mas como não? Minha mãe morreu aqui dentro, só Deus sabe como, e eu não pude fazer nada..." Sua voz quebrou e ele respirou fundo, controlando a ansiedade. "E aquela garota que você viu na foto é a irmã que eu perdi para uma overdose no mesmo dia que perdi minha mãe." Deixou os ombros caírem derrotado, sentando-se sobre as pernas.

Ela passou um tempo diluindo a repentina informação. E ao ver seu rosto aflito, expôs o que pensava. "Você não pode voltar atrás e consertar isso." Disse complacente. "Aconteceu."

"Aconteceu, mas a dor continua. Era para sermos uma família normal."

"Você não pode se lamentar a vida toda por isso, Edward. Seu pai seguiu em frente. Seu irmão seguiu em frente. Você também deveria seguir."

Ele deu um suspiro, sentou-se borboleta e acariciou o seu rosto. "Era exatamente isso que eu precisava ouvir... Eu quero seguir em frente, Bella." Declarou veemente. "Você me faz querer esquecer tudo. E ainda que a dor exista, você suaviza." Pegou sua mão e acariciou-a circularmente na palma, obrigando-se a continuar. "Bella, você suspeita que seu irmão faça coisas ilícitas?"

Ela franziu o cenho, confusa, não entendendo a mudança repentina de tema, e ficou tensa uns segundos, pensativa, para depois responder. "Sim."

"Por quê?"

Ela abaixou o olhar e quando resolveu falar, sua voz era cheia de tristeza. "Porque às vezes a polícia prende amigos dele."

"E você não o condena?"

"Eu não sei o que falar. Penso que a pessoa boa e humana que existe nele é maior do que a que faz coisas erradas. Ele contribui para uma casa de recuperação. Foi ele quem me incitou a entrar na pastoral. Ele me apóia nisso. Então não tem o coração mal. Talvez ele tenha entrado nisso por necessidade."

"Então você não o condena." Não era mais uma pergunta.

"Quem sou eu para julgar alguém? A lei às vezes erra. Um exemplo disso somos nós dois. Você pode ser prejudicado se alguém resolver nos perseguir e te entregar. No entanto, por qual motivo você se envolveu comigo?" Deixou a pergunta no ar uns segundos. "Certamente porque gostou de mim, de algum modo. Talvez por carência, afeição, atração. Não tem como explicar. Só tinha que acontecer. Ninguém programou nada, mas aconteceu. Tenho certeza que eu não sou a menina que você escolheria, mesmo assim aconteceu. Quem são as pessoas para julgar o que fazemos ou sentimos? No entanto, isso não deixa de ser crime aos olhos dos outros."

Edward ficou sem palavras com a capacidade argumentativa e mudança de assunto. Ela nunca iria entender seus reais motivos para ter se aproximado, pensou frustrado, e seu olhar foi atraído para Peter que vinha correndo, sem camisa em direção a eles.

"Tio Du." Gritou, a seguir gesticulou: 'Seu pai está te chamando.' Moveu os dedos eufórico. Edward olhou em direção a casa e seu pai estava ao telefone, movendo as mãos freneticamente, como se discutisse, e caminhava em sua direção. No instante a seguir, os olhos dos dois se encontraram, Carlisle sinalizou austero, chamando-o, e Edward levantou preocupado.

"Bella, dá um tempinho aqui." Tirou a grama da bermuda, agitado. "Daqui a pouco eu volto." Andou apressado até o pai, que mesmo à distância parecia estar alterado. Parou ao seu lado e Carlisle levantou a palma no ar, com olhar severo.

"Não deixe isso vazar." Avisou sisudo. "A menina é menor. É crime expor menor. Lembre-a disso." Desligou o telefone e encarou Edward, com advertência no olhar. "Gostou do que ouviu?" Respirou fundo e apertou a fronte. "Você andou transando com Bella na varanda de seu apartamento?"

"O quê?"

"Isso mesmo que ouviu!"

"Pai, er..." Esfregou a testa, disposto a explicar. "Sempre sou discreto. Evito beijá-la publicamente." Moveu as mãos no ar, exasperado. "Mas é lógico que na minha casa temos intimidade." Confessou , como se tivesse quatorze anos e fosse surpreendido bolinando as filhas da vizinha.

"Tinha que ser na sacada?" Criticou cético. "Agora vou ter que impedir que esse tipo de foto vaze. Sabia que tem fotos de um sexo oral num estacionamento também?" Inquiriu carrancudo e pôs a mão na cintura, sério. "Meu filho, que idade você tem?"

Edward passou as mãos no cabelo, com a respiração acelerada, e sentia como se um polvo com várias mãos estivessem sufocando-o. Tudo acontecia de uma vez. Será que podia piorar?

"O que o senhor vai fazer?" Perguntou humildemente, caminhando lado a lado para frente da casa, ambos preocupados, levantando alternativas para resolver.

Bella tirou o protetor solar da bolsinha que carregava, inclinou-se em frente a Peter e espalhou em seu corpo. "Por que você tirou a blusa?"

'Calor.' Abanou a mão no ar. 'Alice está andando na areia da praia. Eu quero ir também.'

"Não. Fica aqui com a Bella. Olha, tem peixinho aqui." Ajoelhou em frente ao espelho d'água, buscando distraí-lo. "Olha aqui." Apontou para a água transparente e alguns peixinhos se movimentavam entre as pedras.

Bella entreteve-se um pouco com a pequena flor que enfeitava o canto do lago, tentando nesse tempo captar detalhes para guardar em sua memória fotográfica, para que futuramente viesse a pintar, já que o quadro que tinha começado fora concluído. Como pretendia encher de cores a casa de Edward, aquela flor era uma boa opção.

Distraída, nem percebeu que Peter afastou-se e tinha rodeado o espelho d'água.

"Mamã!" Chamou-a sonoramente, a seguir, levantou os dois braços e jogou-se dentro da água. Bastou um segundo para que Bella registrasse o que ocorria. Nem ao menos pensou, ou hesitou. O instinto protetor impulsionou-a a fixar-se no lugar em que ele caiu, respirou fundo e jogou-se na água, na mesma direção dele, com roupa, bolsinha e tudo.

O deslocamento levou-a direto ao lugar onde ele estava. Entretanto, no instante em que o alcançou, segurou o seu corpo e afundou de imediato, travando a seguir uma luta com a água. O susto foi substituído por pânico. A agua devia cobri-la, pelo menos, dois metros e não sabia nadar. Sequer pensou nisso ao jogar-se. Tudo que pensou foi em salvar Peter.

Lutando contra a água, debateu-se e subiu, buscando ar, impulsionando-se cegamente para cima, tempo em que prendia Peter pelo quadril. O menino debatia-se para soltar-se, afundava-se junto a ela e subia novamente, tentando ficar livre, com instinto de auto-preservação impulsionando-o, mas a mão segurando-o o impedia de nadar.

Ela ouviu seus gritos, mas o intenso terror a impedia de assimilar sua intenção, tudo que notou era que ele gritava, tossia e ofegava. Tinha que fazer algo para salvá-lo. Empurrá-lo para a borda. Segurá-lo até alguém encontrá-lo... Peter não. Não podia perder Peter. Negava-se.

Tudo acontecia muito rápido. O ar que conseguia inspirar quando se impulsionava a superfície, se reduziu a inaladas úmidas e escassas. Sentiu as forças abandonarem as pernas e não conseguiu mais subir para respirar sem que usasse Peter como apoio.

Desesperada, percebeu, para seu horror, que não adiantava mais se debater contra a fria água com aquela sensação de atordoamento vertiginosa alastrando em sua mente. Notou com pesar que, com os olhos arregalados e várias bolas prateadas de ar saindo do nariz e boca, Peter lutava, chorava, tentando empurrá-la com o pé; e ao mesmo tempo em que tentava fazê-la soltar suas pernas, puxava teimoso o braço dela para cima.

Ele parecia querer salvá-la.

Registrou por fim o que Peter queria. Ele gritava com ardor:_solta, solta_, e só então deduziu que ao invés de salvá-lo, estava afogando-o. Já sem vigor pelo pouco oxigênio e com o pulmão doendo nos poucos segundos em que sua mente ainda funcionava, soltou Peter do abraço, ele afastou-se debatendo e nadando, ela impulsionou-se mais uma vez para cima com o pé no fundo do lago, já muito debilitada e tossindo, tomou uma lufada curta, tentou ainda debater os pés uns segundos, mesmo sabendo que a luta era vã e, aceitando a densa escuridão que gelava seus sentidos, piscou longamente e, tranquila, deixou-se cair.

Peter salvou-se, pensou com os sentidos amortecidos... De alguma maneira surpreendente ele sabia nadar, sorriu para a pressão que lhe sugava as forças.

Tinha lido antes em algum lugar que morrer é fácil. Viver é mais difícil. Agora provava isso. Podia arder os pulmões, doer a garganta. Mas não era difícil aceitar. A necessidade de ar embaçou suas vistas, seus ouvidos tiniam, entretanto o desespero havia passado. A aceitação tornou tudo fácil.

Iria morrer.

No fundo da mente, esperou que a qualquer momento aparecesse uma luz em algum lugar no fundo lodoso do lago. Tinha sido uma boa menina. Pensava ter cumprido sua missão. Amou Peter, como nada nesse mundo. Deu-lhe o amor que uma boa mãe daria.

E agora ele tinha Esme.

Alice tinha Jasper.

Edward voltou ao lar e perdoou o seu passado... Oh, Edward, será que ficaria bem? Amava-o tanto. Agora sabia que o amou desde sempre.

E Emmett? Pobre do seu irmão. Queria que ele fosse feliz. Que sua alma encontrasse paz.

Já lhe disseram que nos últimos segundos vitais, um filme sobre a vida repassava na mente. Mas era estranho. Não tinha do que se arrepender ou pedir perdão. Sabia que fez o certo. Se doou ao máximo para as pessoas. Amou intensamente. Naquele instante, só preocupava-se com os outros. Não queria que eles sofressem por ela.

Não doía morrer.

A inconsciência aos poucos enegrecia sua mente em capas e capas de lassidão. E não adiantava lutar contra essa névoa que obscurece os sentidos. A água ocupou seus pulmões por completo, levando-a ao entorpecimento total, a dor se foi para sempre, fechou os olhos, fez uma oração pedindo que o Ser Eterno cuidasse dos seus e finalmente foi preenchida por paz.

"Pai, eu não sei o que fazer para ficar longe dela." Edward dizia ao seu pai, implorando que ele entendesse, ainda olhando para o mar, que parecia revoltado em ondas altas, batendo nas rochas à frente. "Simplesmente não consigo."

"TIO DU, TIO DU!" Peter atravessou toda a propriedade como uma bala, gritando desesperado, chamando atenção de todos que estavam em frente a casa. "Mamã caiu!" Verbalizou com dificuldade, frenético e ansioso, enquanto gesticulava e chorava ao mesmo tempo. "Mamã caiu!" Tentou novamente e saiu correndo, ansioso que o seguissem. Edward foi o primeiro a correr atrás de Peter, sendo seguido por Jasper e Alice. Antes de segui-los, Carlisle já ligava no 911, premeditando pelo frenesi e pânico do garoto que algo muito trágico aconteceu.

Edward seguiu o menino e paralelamente olhava em volta, procurando ver à distância onde Bella poderia estar caída pelo quintal. Foi com um choque que registrou o exato instante em que Peter pulou no lago e nadou desesperado para o centro.

Suas pernas começaram a parar por conta própria antes de chegar à beira do lago. Seus joelhos perderam as forças e caiu ajoelhado. A partir daí, tudo passou a acontecer em câmera lenta. Como se assistisse a um filme, viu com a mão na garganta e o ar sufocando-o, Jasper correr tirando os sapatos e se jogar na água, indo fundo.

Olhou atordoado para a água rodeada de flores e um soluço alto brotou em sua garganta. Sabia o que viria a seguir. O pesadelo se repetiria. O mesmo pesadelo que o atormentou durante todas as noites. Olhou insistentemente para a água, como em seu sonho, ainda ajoelhado, implorando que não fosse verdade.

Deus, não.

Antes que terminasse de pedir, o cabelo louro de Bella foi o primeiro a emergir devagar entre as vitórias régias na lentidão do seu cérebro atordoado. Jasper apareceu logo atrás, empurrando-a para fora d'água.

"Eu preciso de ajuda aqui!" Jasper gritou. Edward deixou seu corpo cair para trás e sentou-se no chão, assistindo petrificado as pessoas em volta prestarem socorro desesperados.

Congelado, deduziu pela seqüência de atos qual seria o fim do pesadelo. E numa rejeição óbvia ao que acontecia, seus sentidos claros não respondiam. Ficou suspenso no transe, vendo Alice chorar, implorar que Bella respondesse, e massageá-la, apalpando-a, comprimindo seu tórax conforme as instruções de Jasper, enquanto ele tentava restabelecer a respiração.

Desviou o rosto, incapaz de ver o rosto sem vida. A pele habitualmente rosada, agora se encontrava azul, roxeada. O corpo gracioso que sempre se movimentava hiperativamente, agora estava flácido, imóvel na grama.

Os atos seguidos repetiram-se iguais anos antes, obrigando-o a reviver a devastação emocional de outrora, quando ouviu sirenes tocarem e os paramédicos descerem e agirem frenéticos, prestando socorro. Fechou os olhos para o déjà vu, seu corpo respondeu a dor com tremores e um espasmo no estômago o fez ofegar, vomitando a seguir na beira do lago, enquanto profusas lágrimas de impotência banhavam seu rosto, num pavor que enregelava a alma. Não podia ser verdade. Ela não. Abraçou o próprio corpo e sofreu mais um espasmo seguido de vômito. O desespero era tanto que nem percebeu que palavras contritas eram verbalizadas em sua boca.

Em completa ruína e miséria humana, virou em processos lentos o rosto e deparou-se com seu pai do mesmo modo de anos atrás, contemplativo, com uma expressão de pesar e incredulidade no rosto. Seus punhos fecharam-se e seu corpo todo tremia numa nova rajada aguda que atravessava seu estômago, enquanto imagens dela cheia de vida repassavam em sua mente. Foi aí que não agüentou repetir o pesadelo, saiu do estupor e caminhou angustiado, a passos rápidos, em direção ao corpo no chão.

"Não!" Segurou a cabeça com as mãos, e seus olhos realizaram um inventário receoso nela. No corpo amado que conhecia cada vértebra. "Você, não." Gemeu, ajoelhou-se no chão e deitou o rosto em seu peito, tentando ouvir algum som. "Por favor, minha Bella, você é forte..." Beijou o corpo flácido, chorando, ignorando os pedidos ansiosos do médico para que se afastasse. "Lute, por favor, meu amor... Volta pra mim... Eu preciso de você." Banhou-a com lágrimas.

"Tire-o daí, Jasper!" Carlisle bramiu sério. Jasper aproximou-se hesitante e tocou seu ombro.

"Ela tem que ir." Avisou pesaroso.

"Não... Por favor... De novo, não." Teimou como criança, esmorecendo aos poucos, conforme Jasper soltava cautelosamente suas mãos em volta de Bella.

Sentou-se no chão, derrotado, com a cabeça nas mãos, soluçando, no instante em que o corpo era levado a ambulância, uma dor antiga revivendo e queimando em seu peito. Morrer alguém com o brilho diáfano de Bella era um absurdo atroz. O que seria o mundo sem ela? Era tudo tão triste, sombrio e absolutamente miserável. Sentia tanta dor, angústia e impotência.

Em meio à sensação de perda e derrota, diante dos choros histéricos de Alice, a solicitude de Jasper e contemplação serena do pai, o que o fez voltar a vida foi uma pessoinha desolada na beira do lago, que por um tempo esqueceram-se dele. Peter encontrava-se molhado, tremendo em um canto e chorando, abraçado aos joelhos, balançando pra frente e pra trás.

Lutando contra a letargia e mortificação, Edward arrastou-se até onde Peter estava, puxou-o para o seu colo e fechou o seu corpo em bola no seu, tendo que lutar contra o próprio desespero para lhe passar conforto.

"Mamã caiu." O menino chorou desconsolado, apontando para o lago. "Peter queria mostrar sabia nadar e mamã caiu." Disse atrapalhado, ao mesmo tempo tentando gesticular. E só então Edward notou que ele surpreendentemente falava silabicamente, não somente em gestos. O choque imediatamente foi sobrepujado por uma névoa de dor... Foi ele. Foi culpa sua. Foi ele quem tinha ensinado Peter a nadar escondido de Bella.

A culpa sobrepôs horror e desgosto em seu interior, um outro refluxo de náusea o obrigou a ranger os dentes, travou a garganta para conter a bile e apertou o abraço em volta de Peter. A alegria de saber que Peter venceu as barreiras cognitivas e começou a falar, rivalizava com remorso e pesar.

Uma nova onda de choro convulsivo brotou em sua garganta, apertou Peter forte, apegando-se a única coisa que tinha de Bella, e um arrepio atravessou suas costas quando a ambulância passou atrás deles, com a sirene ansiosamente ligada. Essa foi a primeira diferença de hoje e seis anos atrás. Seis anos atrás, a ambulância saiu silenciosa.

"O estado dela é delicado..." Carlisle aproximou-se e explicou. "Mas pode ser que a falta de oxigênio não tenha afetado o cérebro." Disse com pesar, depois se ajoelhou e tocou na água. "A água está fria. Isso ajuda."

"Como sabe?" Perguntou teimoso, ainda com o corpo fechado em bola segurando Peter.

"Eu estudei todas as possibilidades na época de sua mãe."

Edward levantou o rosto e encarou-o, surpreso com a revelação, quando sempre acreditou que seu pai nem mesmo lera o laudo. Carlisle continuou. "Eu irei para o hospital e entrarei em contato com a tia dela." Informou solenemente, e ao vê-lo ainda trêmulo, com Peter nos braços, olhou-o com determinação e autoridade de pai. "Vamos Edward, reaja! Não vai repetir!"

"Eu também quero ir ao hospital." Resmungou baixo, derrotado.

"Não." Determinou impaciente. "Você tem que cuidar do garoto." Ditou, vendo que assim teria uma chance de distraí-lo. "Dê um banho nele e faça-o comer algo. Daqui a pouco eu te ligo e informo o quadro." Inclinou-se e passou o braço em volta do seu ombro. "Tenha fé, filho. Não vai acontecer com ela. Ela vai viver." Prometeu e o abraçou, algo que há anos Edward não permitia.

Dois dias depois, as emoções de Edward até então entorpecidas, ameaçavam explodir novamente ao ouvir o quadro diagnóstico.Não podia estar acontecendo de novo. Não. Só podia ser sina, castigo. Estava sendo testado ao limite do insuportável ao ter que passar por isso de novo.

Primeiro o afogamento. Agora o coma.

O quadro relatava que o funcionamento cerebral de Bella não respondia a estímulos, devido ao tempo que o cérebro ficou sem oxigenação, com chances de adquirir seqüelas irreversíveis em caso de recuperação, com agravante de não ter previsão de, quando ou se, ela sairia do coma. Encontravam-se tensos na sala de espera, a cada segundo Edward ficando mais introspectivo, com uma vontade imensa de gritar, correr, bater em algo... Mas não podia. Peter estava em seu colo.

Evitou, no tempo em que o relatório era explicado, encontrar os olhos do pai. Conhecia sua opinião sobre coma. Fora ele mesmo a autorizar que desligassem os aparelhos de Rosalie. Nem Emmett, como namorado, foi capaz de impedir. Além disso, Carlisle, como juiz, sempre teve uma opinião expressa e pública. Sempre decide positivamente sentenças arroladas por familiares que desejam desligar os aparelhos de humanos em estados vegetativos. Não obstante, ele que não ousasse sugerir algo assim. Deixaria a rixa de lado e imploraria Emmett, se fosse preciso, que não permitisse, como familiar e responsável, que os aparelhos fossem desligados.

No mesmo instante que pensou isso, a lembrança dos telefonemas de Emmett, seis anos atrás, implorando que ele, Edward, como familiar, impedisse que desligassem os aparelhos de Rosalie, eclodiu diante dos seus olhos. Época em que foi intransigente. Nem mesmo quis atender os telefonemas.

Hoje passava pela mesma dor.

E a dor era incrível. Parecia ter algo carcomendo suas entranhas, como se um animal selvagem cravasse as presas e garras nele, rasgando-o de dentro pra fora. Respondia no autômato somente as tentativas de comunicação gesticuladas de Peter, já que este depositava nele toda a carência e afeto.

Peter era um meio de obrigá-lo a reagir, Carlisle percebeu isso antes de qualquer um. E atendendo a um pedido de Carlisle, Esme permitiu que o menino ficasse desde sábado com Edward, Alice e Jasper, dormindo na casa de Carlisle, enquanto os dois, o juiz e a tia, revezavam no hospital.

"Podemos ir agora, Esme?" Rilley chamou-a. Desde sábado fora solícito e a pedido de Esme não avisou Emmett do estado de Bella, de modo que não o desviasse de seus propósitos.

"Pode deixar que eu a levo em casa." Carlisle adiantou-se. Rilley assentiu.

Alice, que chorava em um canto, quando viu que Rilley ia sair, atravessou a pequena saleta e parou em sua frente.

"Você tem que ligar pra ele..." Pediu chorosa e pôs a mão em punho na boca, abatida.

"Ele está ocupado." Disse com pesar. Emmett não poderia voltar agora, a não ser que...

"Ele tem que vir." Tremeu, num choro convulsivo. "Ele sabe como acordá-la."

"Ele não vai."

"Ela é irmã dele, merda!" Teimou.

Por um instante, Rilley hesitou ao ver a expressão quebrada da rebelde e prepotente Alice.

"Não é tão fácil assim." Explicou atencioso, ignorando a platéia. "O processo demora. E não é certo. Além disso, ela teria que ser transferida. Os EUA não aceita o método. É melhor que ela se recupere naturalmente. Se não o corpo dela pode ficar dependente químico."

"Não é o melhor." Relutou obstinadamente. "Você não ouviu o que o médico falou? Nem ele tem esperança!" Disse num tom mais alto, e Jasper aproximou-se para contê-la.

"Hei, fica calma." Abraçou-a ao seu peito, carinhoso. "Eu vou ligar para o Emmett." Encarou Rilley, com olhar enigmático. "Pode ir, cara. Deixe que eu fale com ele."

_**Aviso importante: Eu tirei do ar o restante da fic. Quem estiver lendo, pode me mandar um email que eu envio a fic por e-mail com o maior prazer. **_

_**B*I*A*L*O*P*E*S*3*0* *G*M*A*I*L*.*C*O*M**_

_**sem espaçamento**_

_**Ou procurem Bia Braz no facebook**_

_**Obrigada por ler.**_

_**Bia Braz**_


End file.
